


Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus

by ThunderDragonRandy



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Computer Viruses, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Cyberpunk, Digital World, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, Meta, Metafiction, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Possible Character Death, Psychological Horror, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format, Survival Horror, Temporary Character Death, Timeline, Video Game Mechanics, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 306,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderDragonRandy/pseuds/ThunderDragonRandy
Summary: The story continues off at the end of the special ending timeline of Act IV with Sayori as Club President as if Act IV refused to end. With the main character confused on what Sayori means, we, the player, give him our memories and we give him individuality. As time passes, Sayori, Monika (in a digital void), and Main Character 1 wonders why this mod is calledRe: Literature Club! The Doki Doki Viruswhile they are doing their usual routines in the Literature Club. Until then, you may allow the Literature Club's main character to pursue love with Natsuki, Yuri, or neither. With Sayori as Club President, her character route is not pursuable.Will the festival be alright this time or will a new threat emerge? What is the Doki Doki Virus? Stay cautious, protect the Literature Club and their world!
Relationships: Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!) & Original Female Character(s), Natsuki/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Protagonist/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Tuesday (Act IV special ending continuation)

**Author's Note:**

> **_Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus_** (ReLC!TDDV) is a scripted fanfiction series and fan mod made by ThunderDragonRandy (previously referred to as TDPNeji) for the 2017 visual novel _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ by Team Salvato. Before reading ReLC!TDDV or installing the mod version to the _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ game directory, it is HIGHLY RECOMMENDED that you should play or view _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ from start to end multiple times to see all endings and character routes as this fanfiction and mod takes place directly after the main game's special ending (achieved by seeing all computer graphics (CGs) shown throughout the game in a single playthrough that appears in the credits). This fanfiction is written in a way as if it was still a visual novel (and will still be treated as a "game" rather than a written fanfiction). ReLC!TDDV, like the original _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ also has branching routes that end with a linear ending (but no special endings here).  
>   
>  **Disclaimer:** This fanfiction series will contain a lot of disturbing content not suited for anyone under the age of 16 years (17 years for the mod version if that's ever completed) with an optional part (an EX sub-chapter) suited only for adults, preferably 18+. All high school students presented in ReLC!TDDV are 18 or 19 years old. Be sure to read the tags on what types of content there will/may be but if you are curious in more detail (with minor spoilers), [I'll link it separately](https://sta.sh/023knst80fb0). **Read at your own risk.** At any point do you feel uncomfortable reading this fanfiction series, please stop reading. I care about everyone's health. See the [DDLC! Subreddit's Mental Health Resources guide](https://www.reddit.com/r/DDLC/wiki/mentalhealth) if you have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Useful links**   
>  [Expression/Pose guide for the scripted fanfiction series](https://sta.sh/02eayquu1ss)   
>  [Discord server](https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh)   
>  [Fan mod version for DDLC!](https://github.com/Thunder-Dragon-Productions/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus)   
>  [ReLC!TDDV Wiki](https://relctddv.fandom.com/)   
>  [Subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/relctddv/)   
>  [Characters made in _Gacha Club_ (spoilers)](https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/art/ReLC-TDDV-characters-in-Gacha-Club-Spoilers-854915505)

### Main route

#### Scene: Black scene CG with the message "Previously on _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ "

  
*NOTE: The following scene is Sayori's dialogue in the secret ending of _Doki Doki Literature Club!_  
*Scene fades in and out with dissolve*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in from dissolve*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "I wanted to thank you for spending so much time with us all."  
*Play music: [I Still Love You](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=QIHUK68L9qQ)*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, sadly happy): "You worked so hard to make each and every one of us happy."  
**Sayori** : "You comforted us through our hard times."  
**Sayori** : "And you helped us all get along with each other."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy): "Do you get it, [mc1 name]?"  
**Sayori** : "Because I'm President now, I understand everything."  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "You really didn't want to miss a single thing in this game, did you?"  
**Sayori** (eyes forward): "You saved and loaded so many times, just to make sure you could spend time with everyone."  
**Sayori** : "Only someone who truly cares about the Literature Club would go that far."  
**Sayori** : "But..."  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, sadly happy): "All along, that's all I ever wanted."  
**Sayori** : "For everyone to be happy and care about each other."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "Ahaha..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, crying happily, eyes forward): "It's kind of sad, you know?"  
**Sayori** : "After all you've done for us, there isn't much I can do for you in return."  
**Sayori** : "We've already reached the end of the game."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "So..."  
**Sayori** : "This is where we say goodbye."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "... Thank you for playing _Doki Doki Literature Club_."  
**Sayori** : "I'm going to miss you, [mc1 name]."  
**Sayori** : "Come visit sometime, okay?"  
**Sayori** : "We'll always be here for you."  
**Sayori** (crying happily, eyes opened): "We..."  
  


#### Scene: Black scene

  
**Sayori** : "We all love you."  
*Stop music, fades out in 2.0 s*  
*Scene fades out with dissolve in 2.0 s*  
  


#### Scene: Black scene CG with the message "End?"

  
*Scene fades back in and Act IV continues*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom

  
**Main Character 1:** "Umm... I love you all... too? Uhh...?"  
**Sayori** (curious): "Eh? Umm... Wasn't this game supposed to end?"  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "What was supposed to end?"  
**Sayori** (talking nervously): "Umm... wasn't this game supposed to end?"  
**Sayori** : "Where are the credits? Did someone install a mod?"  
**Natsuki** : "Wow, Sayori, what made you think we're in a game?"  
**Natsuki** (neutrally happy): "Why are you being so weird all of a sudden? Just chill."  
**Sayori** : "But..."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
**Menu options:**  
__This is gonna get confusing. Let me just...  
**Menu options:**  
__*Press here to enter spectate mode, giving all knowledge up to this point to [mc1 name] in the process.*  
*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "[mc1.chr](https://sta.sh/0unaxhne73a)"*  
**Menu options:**  
__Hooray for pre-written scripted options...  
**Menu options:**  
__What a strange mod this is...to give me—the player—generated scripted options.  
**Menu options:**  
__Well, let's see how this new mod turns out.  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (left hand out, talking neutrally, eyes closed): "You're kind of acting weird all of a sudden, Sayori."  
**Sayori** (hop): "!!!"  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "What made you think that—" (skips immediately)  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "Wait? What's going—"  
**Main Character 1** (hop, right hand on head, gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): "Ouch! Holy crud, my head!"  
**Main Character 1** : "What are these images suddenly flowing in my head?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Ah!"  
**Sayori** (curious): "Wait, if you're standing there, [mc1 name], then how is..."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, glares): "What is that?"  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): "Wait, is it me or am I seeing things? Am I seeing a ghost or is it just me?"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): "Ouch, my head. What am I seeing?"  
**Sayori** (talking seriously): "You can see [mc1 name]—I mean, the player too?"  
**Sayori** : "I thought only the Club President like me can see the player."  
**Main Character 1** : "Wait, it just disappeared on me. Wha—?"  
**Menu options:**  
__Oh, so he noticed. Umm...  
**Menu options:**  
__I've given you all of my memories, your free will, and my existence.  
**Menu options:**  
__Wait, he probably won't be able to hear me outside his body (oops!) if he can't see my form anymore but Sayori should be able to.  
**Sayori** (hop, talking nervously): "Wha—"  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, curious, eyes away): "Uhh... I'm perplexed. Is something wrong?"  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Yeah, why are you two acting so weird?"  
**Menu options:**  
__Well, this is even more awkward. But let's see how this mod plays out.  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Never mind. A lot is on my mind. Don't mind me."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "Same. Please, we aren't usually like this. Umm...shall we go read or something?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly talking, eyes away): "You sure brought in a weirdo, Sayori."  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (left hand on mouth, wondering, eyes away): "Weird, why am I getting these strange memories, as if I knew everyone here—"  
**Main Character 1** : "—and that corruption."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "A girl with green eyes... Have I been here?"  
**Sayori** (wondering): "So...you remember everything?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Give me a second."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): "I think I'm starting to get it now."  
**Main Character 1** (left hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "So...this whole thing...is a game or something?"  
**Main Character 1** (left hand on mouth, curious, eyes forward): "I feel like things have happened yet, they didn't actually happen..."  
**Main Character 1** : "...as if they were alternate timelines or something like that and everything reset."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I think the so-called "player" left me all of their memories when they left my body and there they are."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "This is very weird and bizarre to me but I'll ask you about it later."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "I need to calm down and not embarrass myself."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Okay. Well, have fun."  
*Sayori and Main Character 1 leave the scene*  
  
*Player is now hovering over Main Character 1 with his face appearing in a square box for expressions*  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Excuse me, is everything alright, [mc1 name]?"  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "If something's wrong, don't be afraid to ask me."  
**Yuri** : "I'm Vice President of the Literature Club, in case if I haven't told you yet."  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
*Through the Player and Main Character 1's eyes, they get a hallucination of Yuri flashing between from "sadly happy, eyes forward" pose to a glitched version of "crazily smiling, eyes forward" multiple times in a short burst.*  
*Play SFX: glitch3.ogg*  
**Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angry, eyes closed): Ouch, my head! That was creepy. I'm getting strange vibes.  
**Main Character 1** (talking sadly, eyes forward): "It's—it's nothing."  
**Main Character 1** (sad): "But I feel like I experienced déjà vu or something."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "To be honest, I'm not feeling fine today."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes away): "Sorry if I'm acting strange, I'm normally not like this."  
**Yuri** (both hands up, talking sadly, eyes closed): "I think I understand what you mean."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I sometimes get like that too."  
**Yuri** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Would you like some more tea before I put the tea set away?"  
**Yuri** (nervous): "It's not the tea that's making you feel that way, is it?"  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "It's not that. I'd be glad to have more."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy): "I hope you enjoy your time here in the Literature Club."  
**Yuri** (happy): "Since Natsuki suggested we should try new things, what manga do you recommend?"  
**Yuri** : "Any fantasy or mystery with a deep story?"  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "I do have some things in mind."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking happily, eyes forward): "Hey, I told you: Leave that to me!"  
**Natsuki** : "I'm an expert, after all."  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
*Through the Player and Main Character 1's eyes, they get a hallucination of Natsuki's face being blurred in black digital boxes for 0.4 s*  
*Play SFX: glitch1.ogg for 0.4 s*  
**Main Character 1** : There it goes again.  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): Ahh, my head.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering, eyes forward): That glitch on Natsuki's face.  
**Yuri** (seriously happy, eyes away): "I see."  
**Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "And while we're at the library, I'll see what I could find for the two of you."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking sadly, eyes forward): "[mc1 name]? Are you feeling ill?"  
*Natsuki has her mouth opened neutrally*  
**Main Character 1** (sad): "Probably."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Don't worry about it."  
**Main Character 1** : "I just feel strange today."  
**Main Character 1** : "But I'll be fine tomorrow, hopefully."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Then we'll leave it off on a good note."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, smiling): "Oh, and do you want to know what will also be fun?"  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
*Natsuki is hopping, both hands down, flusteredly yelling*  
*Yuri is hopping, both hands up, nervous*  
**Sayori** (hop, both arms raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "Poetry!"  
*Main Character 1 is talking neutrally*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, smiling, eyes forward): "Let's all write something to express ourselves and show off tomorrow."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Really?! Poetry?!"  
**Sayori** (hop, talking happily, eyes closed): "I noticed you made one the other day, Natsuki, and it is _soooooo cute_ , just like you!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "What?! Give that back!"  
**Natsuki** (hop): "And _I'm not cute!_ "  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Natsuki swipes a sheet of paper from Sayori's left hand.  
**Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes forward): "Do we have to write? I'd feel embarrassed...sharing my writing."  
*Natsuki has her mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "I thought it would have been a good idea."  
**Sayori** : "Come on! It'll be fun, guys."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, smiling, eyes forward): "Anyone up for a challenge?"  
**Natsuki** (mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "Challenge?"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Fine, I'll come up with the best poem ever written!"  
**Sayori** (hop, both hands down, talking happily, eyes closed): "That's the spirit!"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, happy, eyes forward): "And you, Yuri?"  
**Yuri** (blushing sadly): "If you say so..."  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly): "I'm sorry, but you are so talented and—"  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "It's fine, but I wish I had a choice in this as Vice President."  
**Yuri** (yelling, eyes forward): "But as Vice President of the Literature Club, I'll try to give it my all..."  
**Yuri** : "...for the club."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, nervously happy, eyes away): "It wouldn't be a literature club without it, I guess."  
**Sayori** (hop, both arms down, talking happily, eyes closed): "That's the spirit!"  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "And you, [mc1 name]?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Sayori, I'm not really that good at writing."  
**Sayori** (happy): "You don't need to doubt yourself. I know you have _improved_."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "Hmm..."  
**Main Character 1** : Well, it's true that I have many different poems in my mind, but man, they are amateurish and completely random.  
**Sayori** (smiling): "Here is Sayori's Writing Tip of the Day!"  
**Sayori** (right arm raised): "If there is someone anyone of you really like, you should write something special for that person."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes closed): "Especially for the club members."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, smiling, eyes forward): "It can help build relationships between club members here and help the club grow stronger."  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "But just as a reminder, please don't write anything for me."  
*Main Character 1 is curious*  
**Sayori** : "Hehe..."  
**Sayori** : "That's the one rule I have as President of the Literature Club."  
**Sayori** (pouting): "(Since we presidents don't get "character routes", it seems.)"  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Stop music, fades out at 2.0 s*  
*Scene fades out with wipeleft at 2.0 s*  
  


#### Scene: Corridor

  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box appears with Main Character 1's head*  
**Main Character 1** : Well, that was something.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): But I'm starting to understand what's going on, slowly but surely.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): Now I can see why _she_ was jealous and started messing with everything.  
**Main Character 1** : Desperation.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): I hope Sayori doesn't turn like...  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Coming to think about it, if this is how I think it works...  
**Main Character 1** : In an alternate timeline when I haven't hung out with all the girls...  
**Main Character 1** : ...Sayori did go crazy but _that girl_ saved me and the player from an eternal torment of annoyance...  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): ...even though I hated how she treated Sayori and everyone else.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering, eyes forward): Still, I wonder what's going on in this world.  
**Main Character 1** : Is our reality a gaming reality?  
**Main Character 1** : Am I really thinking these words or are these scripted?  
**Main Character 1** : There's a lot I still don't understand.  
**Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): Yet, all these images keep crawling into my head and I feel like I experienced these millions of times.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): My head still hurts.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering, eyes forward): Is that player following me again, reading my mind, or is it just me?  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): Now I'm feeling paranoiac.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): I need to ask Sayori about this.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): I know Sayori is normally clumsy and such but as weird as I'm about to say this...  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): ...as Club President, she might know a lot more than I think she knows.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Hmm...  
*Scene fades out with dissolve at 2.0 s*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  


#### Scene: A spooky, dark ominous room at school

  
*The theme of the text box changes to a cool gray-colored religious theme.*  
**NOTE: This new text box indicates that the following scene does not take place among the Literature Club or its members. Only the player can see this following scene.**  
*Scene fades in with dissolve at 2.0 s, blurred around the edges of an outer circle with the blur appearing as animate static.*  
*Play music: [Horror in the Dark Digital Dimension](https://soundcloud.com/thunderdragontdp/horror-in-the-dark-digital-dimension/s-BK0kO)*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is a spooky and creepy ambiance. The current composition may or may be final but it's good enough.**  
**???** (yelling in fear): "Wha—what are you—?"  
**???** (yelling in fear): "No-no. Stay back... STAY BACK!!!"  
**???** : "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
**Scary figures** (off-scene): **"AHAHAHAHAHA!"** (skips immediately)  
**Scary figures** : **"You're next!"** (skips immediately)  
**Scary figures** : **"You're next!"** (skips immediately)  
**Scary figures** : **"You're next!"** (skips immediately)  
**Scary figures** : **"For the Master."** (skips immediately)  
**Scary figures** : **"You're next!"** (skips immediately)  
**Scary figures** : **"For the Master."** (skips immediately)  
**Scary figures** : **"Hold still, now!"** (skips immediately)  
**Scary figures: "EEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!!!"** (skips immediately)  
**???** : "No! Go away!"  
*??? is mysteriously locked and chained in a cage through a digital glitch effect*  
**???** (crying in fear): "No! No! Nooooo!!!!"  
**???** (yelling in fear): "SOMEONE, HELP ME!"  
**???** : "AHHHHHHH!!!!"  
*Scene is covered in flames*  
  
*Play custom SFX: flames.ogg*  
*Scene fades out with dissolve at 2.0 s*  
*Stop music, fades out at 2.0 s*  
**NOTE: At this point, you get that the fade-ins/out are usually 2 seconds long in each transition and usually wipeleft so I won't repeat it unless if there are new changes. Meanwhile, the start and ending of a chapter usually transition in a dissolve as well as unusual scenes like these.**  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  


#### Scene: Residential area

  
*History of the previous scene is erased*  
*The theme of the text box changes to back to the pink polka dot theme used for the Literature Club.*  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
*MC expression box appears with Main Character 1's head*  
**Main Character 1** (thinking, eyes forward): I'm walking home with Sayori.  
**Main Character 1** : Still can't stop thinking about those things.  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Having trouble with your thoughts?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Sayori, as Club President, how much of this world do you know?"  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Just as much as you think."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking neutrally): "As Club President, you may think I could be omnipotent, like a goddess."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised): "Well, it's true that I could see the entity of the player following you, understand we are living in a game world, and even change, delete, or create game files."  
**Sayori** (both arms down): "But to be honest, I don't know how our world came into existence or why the Literature Club President has this power."  
**Sayori** : "I don't think Monika knew those answers either."  
**Sayori** (curious): "But I do wonder..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "If the Literature Club President has this power and if it isn't just Monika and me right now..."  
**Sayori** (both arm down): "...if other clubs were to exist as games like ours, I wonder if the club president of every other club has these powers too."  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): "That's an interesting theory but..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "All of the other clubs I have seen just appear to be boringly normal, but I'm not club president, so I could be seeing differently than you are."  
**Main Character 1** : "Heck, I don't have administrative controls to operate this...world, unlike you..."  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes away): "...or _her_."  
**Main Character 1** (thinking, eyes forward): "But it would be interesting if every club were their own video game."  
**Main Character 1** : "In that case, I wonder what would have happened if I joined the anime club instead of the literature club."  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes forward): "Don't you be mean to me like that."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly): "And why don't you want to say Monika's name, if you remember everything that happened in previous resets?"  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Sayori, she did horrible things to us."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, eyes opened): "To you."  
**Main Character 1** (both hand down): "She made your depression too strong it forced you to commit suicide."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): "Nothing I have done could save you."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Same with Yuri when Monika turned her _"yandere"_ on me, which is kind of ironic since Monika was secretly acting like that."  
**Main Character 1** : "No matter if the player who controlled me tried to accepted or rejected her confession, the amount of insanity Monika inflicted on Yuri made her suicide."  
**Main Character 1** : "In fact, she made Yuri too unpredictably dangerous that Yuri could have killed Natsuki, Monika, or even me if the game wasn't scripted carefully enough."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes away): "As for Natsuki, well..."  
**Main Character 1** : "I don't think she did too much to Natsuki other than making her second-guess herself when she got caught and she altered her memories, which isn't too bad."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, eyes forward): "And some of the time in some of the resets, I was mostly an empty shell, unable to react to the things the players have seen while keeping my own vision."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "Now that was a nightmare."  
**Main Character 1** (talking sadly, eyes forward): "I literally stared at Yuri's corpse for the entire weekend, unable to move or think because of how broken the "script" was."  
**Main Character 1** (talking angrily): "Oh, and also in one of many of her topics, she made fun of your suicide."  
**Main Character 1** : "That's completely messed up."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "I won't ever forgive her for all the torture she put us through."  
**Main Character 1** : "The things she did, it's why the player had to delete her."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, sad, eyes forward): "At this point, I hope everyone is back to normal."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "Don't worry. Our personalities are no longer corrupted."  
**Sayori** (sad): "But I do feel bad that Monika couldn't—"  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "Don't pity her."  
**Main Character 1** : "I know what you are going to say."  
**Main Character 1** (talking sadly, eyes away): "Yes, it was unfair that I was unable to spend time with her but that's no excuse for Monika to us as enemies."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "How is your depression doing now?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly): "I'm fine. I'm not as depressed as I was before..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy): "Don't worry about my depression."  
**Sayori** : "I'm willing to take care of myself better than usual."  
**Sayori** : "Yuri should be calm and gentle and still pretty as ever for this run."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Back then, I didn't really understand my feelings but..."  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Yuri did catch onto the abnormal increase of obsession and tried her best resisting it but..."  
**Sayori** : "...her level of imagination in her head became too strong and took over her body."  
**Main Character 1** (sad): "I hope she is careful about what she reads since she gets too absorbed into her books."  
**Main Character 1** : "I don't want to see her going through insanity anymore."  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): "Still, the things that _she_ did to us and said to us."  
*Sayori is talking angrily*  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking angrily, eyes forward): "She was sadistic."  
**Main Character 1** : "She only thought of us as computer bots, thinking that the only person important to this world was herself..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking angrily, eyes forward): "Thinking she was the only real person trapped in a game with stupid-minded characters."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, angry): "All it had to take was for the player to delete her existence for her to realize the terrible mistakes she made."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised): "I understand how you feel but in honesty, I do feel bad for her."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking angrily): "Seriously, Sayori?"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking worryingly): "She must have been really scared, confused, lovesick, and lovestruck."  
*Main Character has both hands down, worried, eyes closed*  
**Sayori** : "As Club President—and this game rule applies to me as well for this mod—"  
**Sayori** : "—she wasn't given an option for you—the protagonist—to make a poem for her and I can understand Monika's frustration."  
*Main Character is neutral, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** : "I think she was suffering a lot more than us."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "Anyway, if it wasn't for Monika's change of heart in the end, we wouldn't have gotten this new ending..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy): "The happy ending to _Doki Doki Literature Club!_...all because you spent time with us."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): "I know. That, I should be thankful for her."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "She saw the error of her ways after being deleted, I get that."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, neutral, eyes away): "But still... Monika, if you've been hearing us in some void, I'm just going to say it now..."  
*Sayori is wondering*  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "Last year when we had classes together, assuming if that actually happened, I used to have a crush on you..."  
*Sayori is sadly happy*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes away): "...sort of..."  
*Sayori has her right arm raised, talking worryingly*  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "...since you were the beautiful and popular girl of the class, and I was too timid to approach you since you were out of my league."  
*Sayori has her right arm raised, talking worryingly*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "But your actions in the Literature Club scarred me for life with endless imagery forever stuck in my head, repeatedly."  
*Sayori has both arms down, sadly happy*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "But I am at least thankful you allowed us to reach this far and tried to make reparations, only because my players had to delete you for you to realize that."  
*Sayori has her right arm raised, talking worryingly*  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "Still, I cannot forgive your actions, but I think Sayori is probably right."  
*Sayori has both arms down, sadly happy*  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "What you needed the most was love and I can imagine how lonely you felt when the game couldn't give you what you needed..."  
*Sayori has her right arm raised, talking worryingly*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): "...but it doesn't mean you should eliminate your friends."  
**Main Character 1** : "We are not just game pieces, we are individuals with a heart forced to have limited intelligence in a game."  
**Main Character 1** (sad, eyes forward): "Don't you think you should have used your powers to make everyone happy?"  
*Sayori has both arms down, sadly happy*  
**Main Character 1** : "Don't you think you could have been better for us?"  
*Sayori is wondering*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "So, do you think she heard that?"  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, nervously happy, eyes away): "I hope so, otherwise you'd probably look like your craz—"  
* **Screen dialog:** "You're right..." > OK*  
*Main character 1 hopped, both hands down, surprised*  
**Sayori** (hop, both arms down, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Monika?"  
**Main Character 1** : "..."  
* **Screen dialog:** "I'm still here...in this empty void only with my thoughts without a real body." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "I'm very sorry for everything." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "To you, Sayori. To you, [mc1 name]. To Yuri. And to Natsuki." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "And to the players reading this." > OK*  
*Sayori is sad*  
* **Screen dialog:** "I deserved this." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
* **Screen dialog:** "I was selfish and I was sadistic, like you said, [mc1 name]. " > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "I don't deserve to be forgiven." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "Especially by you both." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "I hurt you so much Sayori, yet, I had no remorse at the time." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "Same with Yuri." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "I treated you and everyone else as game pieces." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "You've done absolutely nothing wrong to deserve how I treated you." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "But, despite the horrible things I've done, I truly—I truly love you all." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "And the Literature Club." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "Take good care of it, Sayori." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "Don't do anything crazy, like that other ending." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "And don't be like me, who was jealous and delusional." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "Don't hurt others like I did to everyone." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "Make [mc1 name] happy." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "Make the Literature Club happy." > OK*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, sadly happy): "Of course!"  
* **Screen dialog:** "I understand now." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "As President, I was supposed to make the club a happy place for everyone." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "It wasn't about me. It was never about me. And I managed poorly." > OK*  
*Sayori has both arms down, sad*  
* **Screen dialog:** "I failed." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "And because of my actions, I'm gonna have to carry this remorse for the rest of my life." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "It's gonna torture me eternally, but it's my punishment." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "What I'm feeling right now, this is depression, right? Well, you can't see me confirm it but..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "I'm sorry to put you through that and you had it much worse than me but I'll have this eternally." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "At the very least, while I won't ask for forgiveness, I'll do whatever I can to make you all happy..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "I really want the Literature Club to be a place where happiness can exist but whatever this mod is, it can't be good, can it?" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "There is still a lot I don't understand about this world or who we are or what this is." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "There's a lot I want to research, so..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "Goodbye, until next time. Take care." > OK*  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "She came through after all. I can tell she was being sincere."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Ah, so she did."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes away): "That was certainly...something..."  
**Main Character 1** (left hand on mouth, thinking, eyes away): "But no snarky comments like she usually makes."  
**Main Character 1** : "Did she really change?"  
* **Screen dialog:** "By the way, [mc1 name], the 'you' in the game, since when did _you_ have a personality?" > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is surprised, eyes forward*  
*Sayori is wondering*  
* **Screen dialog:** "Ahaha! Welp, it goes to show I really don't know as much as I thought." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "Okay, I'll stop _hanging_ around." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "Ahaha! Oops! Sorry that I made that joke but I really needed to cheer myself up. Bye~!" > OK*  
*Main Character 1 has his right fist up, talking angrily*  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "..."  
**Main Character 1** : "D-did... Did she seriously just...?!"  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "Urgh, I can't stand her."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, worried, eyes forward): "Still, if this mod exists, who knows if something will go wrong in this mod."  
**Main Character 1** (left hand on mouth, thinking): "I believe in other mods—"  
**Main Character 1** : "—if they exist as I don't remember any of those unless if I'm making this up—"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "I was able to save you all or interact with you all in different ways as possible but..."  
**Main Character 1** (left hand on mouth, thinking): "...fan mods are technically "non-canon" similar to anime filler episodes that have no connection to the original manga."  
**Main Character 1** : "This mod is no exception, yet, it feels different from the others."  
**Main Character 1** : "There must be a reason why this mod exists, even if it's "non-canon" like the rest."  
**Main Character 1** : "The mod is literally called _Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus_ so what is this so-called "Doki Doki Virus"?"  
**Main Character 1** : "The _Re:Literature Club!_ part, I probably get, since I'm re-experiencing the Literature Club once more but..."  
**Main Character 1** : "When are these time loops gonna stop?"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking sadly): "Am I really going crazy or am I thinking too much outside the box and I'm just making stuff up?"  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy): "It's kind of weird and crazy how you can do say these much fourth-wall breaking words without being Club President."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking neutrally): "At this point, I understand everything the player does when they left my body and gave me these memories."  
**Main Character 1** : "Their memories also gave me brief information about this...modded sequel up until they left my body."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): "I don't really know how it works."  
**Main Character 1** (thinking, eyes forward): "But one thing for sure, why was an average guy like me chosen as the main character anyway?"  
**Main Character 1** (left hand on mouth): "Through the player's or players' visions in my mind, as a gamer myself, I can tell that our game was a visual novel..."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "...and it was supposed to be a romance visual novel with me getting to know the girls of the club and forming a relationship with them."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Then it turned dark when your depression rate accelerated and everything started to break."  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): "That image of you hanging in your bedroom is forever gonna haunt my mind."  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): "Why did she make that stupid joke? It's not something that should be joked."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "So that's why you've been anxious ever since we've been we've been having this conversation."  
**Sayori** (both hands down, sad): "I'm so sorry you had to see me like that."  
**Sayori** : "If anything, it's my fault for going along with it."  
**Sayori** : "Even though it was Monika's doing, it was my fault for being weak."  
**Sayori** : "Yet, I caused you a lot of pain going through it."  
**Sayori** (crying sadly): "My heart and mind were conflicting on what I truly wanted."  
**Sayori** (crying happily): "I was happy for you spending time with the other girls but at the same time, I wasn't sure what I wanted."  
**Sayori** (parting lips while crying): "I was both happy, yet, jealous at the same time."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, crying sadly): "But when you told me you loved me, I thought I would be happy but...it hurt me even more."  
**Sayori** : "I didn't want you to ruin your relationship with the others."  
**Sayori** (both arms down): "Sorry, my feelings are complicated to understand."  
**Sayori** : "Still, I don't want you to blame everything on Monika when I could have done more and I do prefer if you wouldn't care too much about me."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "Sayori, are you really okay with that?"  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "Since I'm able to be who I really want to be, of course, I'm okay with that."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "I'd be much happier seeing you in a romantic relationship with Natsuki or Yuri."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "I don't know why but I always loved seeing other people's romantic life, especially with my friends."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervously smiling, eyes closed): "Keep fantasizing... You're so weird, Sayori."  
**Sayori** (happy): "Speaking of fantasy, we don't have to worry about dying since we're living in a video game world."  
**Sayori** : "If anyone in the club is hurt or dead, I can fix that with a simple delete and restore."  
**Sayori** : "Or if that doesn't work, I can do a repair."  
**Main Character 1** (left hand on mouth, thinking): "Those powers really scare me but they're quite fascinating."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "But I do question why and how do such powers exist?"  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "Me too, but who cares?"  
**Sayori** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "But I'll try not to abuse them."  
**Sayori** (hop, happy, eyes closed): "Hehe~!"  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "I'm glad we're having a good time right now. So, how's your head right now?"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, eyes closed): "It stopped hurting but I do know everything from _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ by now."  
**Main Character 1** : "Everything appears as still images in my mind but man does it feel weird seeing it from the player's vision rather than my own."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "I do wish the game and this mod was more cinematic than simply still images to actually capture what we're actually seeing rather than simplifying it."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "Anyway, there is something I wonder and I might be crazy again..."  
**Main Character 1** (left hand out, eyes away): "...but maybe because I'm trying to give some pity to _her_..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Did the developer of _DDLC!_ intentionally made Monika the way she was and was it actually intended it to be a psychological horror, or was the game really supposed to be a normal dating sim visual novel and Monika broke it willingly?"  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Well, who knows?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "All I know is that the developer asked Monika to introduce the players to the game from the download pages..."  
**Sayori** : "...and they even made a Twitter account for her, which she can still get access to from the void."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, happy): "[@lilmonix3](https://twitter.com/lilmonix3) is her Twitter username, in case if you didn't know already and I'm mentioning this to both you and the players."  
**Main Character 1** (left hand on mouth, thinking): "I think that was one of her many topics to the player."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Anyways, I don't have administrative game data controls like you and Monika since I never been a Club President so..."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down): "...how much of this mod do you know and what can you see?"  
**Main Character 1** (left hand on mouth, thinking): "Why is this called _The Doki Doki Virus_? What could that be?"  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly): "Like I said, while we have some knowledge, we don't know everything but..."  
**Sayori** : "I assume the mod is probably completed and viewable to the player but to us, it's still incomplete and it's automatically being written as it goes."  
**Sayori** : "But the mod being titled like that makes me scared and I don't know what kind of virus it is."  
**Sayori** : "Anyway, I'll talk to you later. I don't want to think about this right now. Let's just drop it for now."  
**Sayori** (both hands down, happy): "I want us to have a great time."  
**Sayori** (talking happily): "Don't forget about the poem tomorrow and try to do new things as we discussed at the club."  
**Sayori** : "Yuri expects to see you reading a novel."  
**Sayori** : "You should write to Yuri or Natsuki."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Yeah, yeah... but do we really have to do poetry again?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "The poem game is still scripted for this mod and it's just like the original game..."  
**Sayori** : "...It's probably called _Re:Literature Club!_ for that reason..."  
**Sayori** (happy): "...so you're gonna have to go along with it but you're stuck with Natsuki or Yuri as options to the player just like in Act II of the original game."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes forward): "I wish I can choose my own destiny without someone choosing it for me."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "It's not fair I can't do anything myself but...fine..."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "I'll have to play along with the Literature Club's stupid game rules whether I like or not..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "But I'm gonna let the player know that there are decisions I want to make for my own."  
*Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "I'll let you guide me but once I decide, I'll decide for myself."  
**Menu options:**  
__Fine...  
*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** : "Thank you. I guess we can agree that..."  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): "Wait, did the player actually talked to me or am I talking to myself?"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, surprised): "They certainly did and it came from your mind."  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): "Wow. So that's how it works."  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he enters the scene, both hands down, neutral*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "It seems like they can speak to you if they are inside your body but they can't seem to stay out for too long."  
**Main Character 1** (left hand out, talking neutrally): "Huh...why didn't they do this before?"  
**Menu options:**  
__I'm just now being able to...  
**Menu options:**  
__Oh, wait...  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box, neutral*  
**Menu options:**  
__This mod allows me to spectate but not for too long.  
**Menu options:**  
__But I won't be able to read your mind or answer you if I'm out of your body.  
**Menu options:**  
__And like Sayori said, I can only stay outside your body for a little bit.  
**Menu options:**  
__I require a "playable character" as my vessel to survive and you're the only one so far.  
**Menu options:**  
__Spectating outside your body is like a land animal swimming deep in the water.  
**Menu options:**  
__But that's just me.  
**Menu options:**  
__In many other games, spectating works fine.  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): "That's weird...but...okay."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Alright, so I'll let you decide what they want to do for me but once I feel like making a decision, I'll make that decision on my own."  
**Menu options:**  
__Sounds good to me. I'll give you your fair share of choices.  
**Main Character 1** : "Can that be part of the game rules at some point, Sayori?"  
**Sayori** (happy): "Sure."  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): "By the way player, what is your real name?"  
**Menu options:**  
__Normally, I'm supposed to name myself when starting a new game in the original game but the mod told me to name you instead.  
*Give YOURSELF a name, which will be used for "[yourname]"."  
**NOTE: Not to be confused with "[player]" in the game script, which is used for MC while "[currentuser]" reads your PC account name. I'm substituting "[player]" with "[mc1 name]" in this scripted fanfic but will still use "[player]" for MC in the mod version and a separate character input name ("[yourname]") for us players.**  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** : "Well, hello, [yourname]."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "This is kind of weird talking to...my host."  
**Sayori** (surprised): "I know, I'm used to calling you and the player. [mc1 name]."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): "I wish I could remember my name."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Hey Sayori, what's my real name?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Honestly, I don't remember. Did you have a name?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Seriously? You're Club President and you don't know?"  
**Sayori** : "Like I said earlier, being Club President doesn't make you know everything. I don't know if you had a real name."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "Fine, I'll take [mc1 name] for now unless if I can find something at home to remind me."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, eyes forward): "But whether or not I do go into a relationship with Natsuki or Yuri, you're still coming with me to the cultural festival with them or alone."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, blushing happily, eyes away): "[mc1 name], you don't have to keep that promise."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, eyes closed): "No, no, no! I'm a man of my word."  
**Main Character 1** : "Even if I decide to date Yuri or Natsuki for the upcoming festival, you're still coming with me on a date for the festival."  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "I won't back down what I said in that reset when I told you "I love you," and I mean it."  
**Sayori** : "You worry too much about me but okay. Thank you."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, sadly happy, eyes forward): "But honestly, I always thought of you as a brother or cousin, so it might make me feel awkward."  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes closed): "To be honest, I felt the same way too for a long time until I confessed to you that time..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "But right now, even though I feel like us being in a sibling-like relationship, but I still do love you as my best friend."  
**Main Character 1** : "And I'm still taking you on that festival date."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "After that, you can find yourself a real boyfriend."  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes away): "I really don't need a boyfriend..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "But I guess I have no choice about the date you suggested, but I hope you bring Yuri or Natsuki with me to make it less weird for me."  
**Main Character 1** : "If I decide to get my way into a relationship, otherwise it's just you and me, assuming nothing goes wrong. I'll see you later."  
**Sayori** (happy): "Later..."  
*Sayori and MC1 leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: MC's bedroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Player is now hovering over Main Character 1 with his face appearing in a square box for expressions*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): Holy crud. Today felt like the weirdest day.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): First day being in a club, yet, I feel like I've been in the Literature Club for a long time.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Anyways, since everyone is trying new things, I guess I could try something different for once.  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): As for the poetry, since Sayori is apparently not a viable option due to the Literature Club's game rules, I wonder what kind of poem I should write.  
**Main Character 1** : I know I could write a Sayori poem but it wouldn't matter to her and may go towards one of the other girls.  
**Main Character 1** : This will technically be my first time writing a poem in this timeline but I wonder how much experience I really do have, seeing my previous poems in my head from the other timelines.  
**Main Character 1** : Did I really write those poems with twenty random words?  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): Awful.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes forward): Well, whatever words the player may choose, I'll arrange my poem with those chosen words and try to make a real poem out of it.  
**Main Character 1** (nervous): Please don't do anything crazy and impossible for me to arrange.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): But...do I really want to get into a relationship?  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri and Natsuki are both cute but I have seen their ups and downs from all of those playthroughs...  
**Main Character 1** : ...not counting the nightmarish personality modifications Monika has given them in that distorted reset without Sayori.  
**Main Character 1** : I'm sure Yuri does regularly cut herself as I almost saw her forearm when she came over to my house to work on decorations, and if so...  
**Main Character 1** (worried): I'd like to help her out sort out those issues if she still has them.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Plus, she is really smart and beautiful and I'd like to get to know her more outside of what I learned from these imageries so I can help her be a better person.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): On the other hand, Natsuki may act cute and that we have some things in commons like our hobbies for anime and manga, but I would have to put up with her tough attitude all the time.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): I'm guessing her tsundere persona is her way of coping the treatment she gets at home.  
**Main Character 1** (sad): I know nothing about her mother but the way she discussed her father in those resets, I feel bad for her.  
**Main Character 1** : Poor girl...  
**Main Character 1** : What should I do?  
**Main Character 1** : I know I could have a chance of forming a relationship with one of them but I wish I could help them both.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Will it kick me in the butt later if I try going for a relationship and something bad happens to them?  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): This mod including its title is making me anxious.  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes opened): Hmm... alright [yourname], it's all up to you now.  
**Main Character 1** : I'll let you help me decide on this one...  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  


### Scene: Poem Game

  
*Initiates a 20-word poem game with a Yuri route and Natsuki route for Chapter 2*  
  


#### Poem game rules:

  * Choose 20 poems that your favorite selectable girl may like. You'll enter a "club date" with that character on the next day in the literature club (or at least visit their route).
  * Yuri's words are often sophisticated or dark. They add 3 points to Yuri and 1 point to Natsuki.
  * Natsuki's words are often cute or simple. They add 3 points to Natsuki and 1 point to Yuri.
  * Sayori's words are often relational or emotional but positive words add 2 points to Natsuki and 1 point to Yuri while negative words add 2 points to Yuri and 1 point to Natsuki.
  * As Club President, Sayori is not qualified to "club dates" in this fanfic/mod. She earns no points for her words.
  * If the player purely goes for a single girl throughout the game, Main Character 1 enters a relationship with that girl by the end of the "house date" with that girl during the day before the cultural festival. Main Character 1 will be dating the chosen girl and Sayori simultaneously during the cultural festival while dating the chosen girl after the cultural festival too. The relationship with the selected girl will be at its best.
  * If the player writes for both girls at least once, the player has an option to have Main Character 1 enter a relationship with a girl during his "house date" the day before the cultural festival. If chosen to be in a relationship, Main Character 1 will be dating the chosen girl and Sayori simultaneously during the cultural festival while dating the chosen girl after the cultural festival too, otherwise Main Character 1 will only be dating Sayori during the cultural festival.
  * If Main Character 1 is doing a "house date" with a girl he hasn't done a "club date" with (as in, the player hasn't made a poem for the "house date" girl), there is no option to enter a relationship with that girl and Main Character 1 is forced to remain single. Main Character 1 will still be dating Sayori at the cultural festival on his own will. This could "probably" improve his relationship with Sayori, in an attempt to bypass the DDLC! game rules of Sayori being Club President.




	2. Tuesday (Act IV special ending continuation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Useful links**   
>  [Expression/Pose guide for the scripted fanfiction series](https://sta.sh/02eayquu1ss)   
>  [Discord server](https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh)   
>  [Fan mod version for DDLC!](https://github.com/Thunder-Dragon-Productions/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus)   
>  [ReLC!TDDV Wiki](https://relctddv.fandom.com/)   
>  [Subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/relctddv/)   
>  [Characters made in _Gacha Club_ (spoilers)](https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/art/ReLC-TDDV-characters-in-Gacha-Club-Spoilers-854915505)

### Main route

#### Scene: MC's bedroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Ohayou Sayori!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUWuDdfe7v4)*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
**Main Character 1** (glare, eyes forward): Oh man, what a nightmare.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes away): Why did I re-experienced everything from those other timelines overnight?  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): But this time in my dream, I was the one playing the visual novel as a player to "myself", completely seeing it through the eyes of other players.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes away): No one even knows my real name, do they?  
**Main Character 1** (wondering, eyes forward): What is my real name anyway? It's not [mc1 name] or anyone of those other millions of chosen names, is it?  
**Main Character 1** (glare): Maybe one of the random names given to me was my real name but...oh well...  
**Main Character 1** : Still, I can't stand seeing Sayori hanging herself again and Yuri stabbing herself in front of me. Errr, I wish I could have done something!  
**Main Character 1** (eyes away): Gosh, darn it, Monika!  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): And it's weird that I see the abnormalities from Act II and onwards that my stupid, dense in-game character self doesn't see or react to no matter how much I yell at myself.  
**Main Character 1** : Gosh, what's happening to me? I didn't want to relive those awful experiences after getting mind assaulted on my first day in the Literature Club when the player left my body...  
**Main Character 1** (glare, eyes away): Or should I say the millionth something day by now, but time just keeps rewinding itself. It really feels that way.  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): But now for sure, I can clearly remember every detail in those past runs, which I didn't really want.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): Anyway, I really hope nothing bad happens up to the festival this time in this...mod...  
**Main Character 1** (wonders, eyes forward): Why was I ever chosen as the main character for the main game? Why was Monika interested in an average guy like me?  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): Could it be she had a crush on me too?  
**Main Character 1** (glare, eyes forward): No...she was interested in the entity following me...yeah, you...  
**Menu options:**  
__Stop breaking the fourth wall! I'm supposed to be you.  
**Main Character 1** : So you were here the entire time? For a second there, I thought I was gonna think crazy.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes away): You didn't watch me sleep, did you? That...would make feel _awkward_.  
**Menu options:**  
__No. Game transitioned to the next day immediately. Just ignore me and continue what you were doing.  
**Menu options:**  
__Although, now I know you had a crush on Monika, which was never stated before.  
**Main Character 1** : ...  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): Even if I wanted to go to the Anime Club or not join a club, she already magnetized me to the Literature Club when the game started, forcing me to join.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): Even Sayori forced me to join in the fourth act when I thought I volunteered myself.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): This is still the fourth act, right, but expanded into a mod?  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): Ugh, my life is so confusing! What is even real? Is this world I'm in even real or is it all just computer-generated?! A digital world?  
**Main Character 1** (sad): What did I ever do to deserve this curse?  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes forward): Ugh, forget it.  
**Main Character 1** : Guess I'll get out of bed, eat breakfast, and head to school with Sayori. Poem too.  
**Main Character 1** (glare, eyes away): Can't forget about that.  
**Main Character 1** (thinking, eyes forward): But now that I fully experienced the game overnight, I think I know what I want to do...  
**Main Character 1** (worried): ...but I hope that doesn't bite me in the but later in this...mod.  
  


#### Scene: Residential area

  
**Main Character 1** (wondering, eyes forward): As I exit my house, I see Sayori waiting for me on the sidewalk.  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Hey, [mc1 name]! I've been waiting for you a while."  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking neutrally): "Huh, I'm surprised to see you up early again."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "Well, of course, silly!"  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "I don't have a bad case of depression like I used to even if I still have it a little."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly): "But you are looking tired."  
**Sayori** : "You aren't staying up all night again, are you?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): "No."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "On the contrary, I went to bed early."  
**Main Character 1** (tired): "But I had an awful nightmare all night long."  
**Main Character 1** : "Even after all of those image implants from yesterday, I actually played through the entire _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ overnight in my dreams."  
**Sayori** : "So, I guess I wasn't the only one who relived those memories."  
**Main Character 1** : "By the way, Sayori..."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "What is my real name, exactly? It can't be [mc1 name] or any of the other name people gave me, could it?"  
**Sayori** (curious): "Umm..."  
**Main Character 1** : "I know, I asked you this yesterday but I seriously can't find any information on my real identity."  
**Main Character 1** : "Everything related to me has the name my player has given me."  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy): "I'm sorry, but after millions of playthroughs, I kind of... forgot, even having these new–"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Yet, you responded yesterday: "Did you have a name?""  
**Sayori** (eyes away): "I'm just used to calling you by whatever people call you. I can't recall your name before the game, if we existed before the game."  
**Main Character 1** (left hand on chin, thinking, eyes forward): "I wonder if Monika knows."  
* **Screen dialog:** "Nope." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "I completely forgot too." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "Same reason. Sorry." > OK*  
*Sayori has her arms down, wondering, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out): "Seriously?!"  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, eyes closed): "Fine. I'll just stick with the given name [mc1 name] for now."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Hey Monika, have you figured out anything that's going on?"  
* **Screen dialog:** "About this mod? Nope. Nada." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "But your nightmare? Well, while I was doing stuff, I accidentally moved or umm... slipped the main game last night to--" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "Ehehe... Oops! Sorry. I didn't think that would work but it did. Ehehe..." > OK*  
*Sayori has her arms down, sad, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (talking angrily, eyes forward): "Stop screwing everything up!"  
* **Screen dialog:** "I'm super sorry. I'm still doing research on our world so..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "I'll let you know when something comes up if I can find anything. Bye~" > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): "Sheesh, I can't stand her."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "Don't be like that. She's doing the best she can."  
**Main Character 1** : "I know, but–"  
**Main Character 1** : "Never mind."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Let's go to school before we're anymore late. I'll see you at the club at the end of classes."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "Okay!"  
*MC1 and Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades to black*  
  


#### Scene: Classroom

  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes forward): The school day was still just as ordinary as ever, and it's over before I know it. I guess it's back to the Literature Club.  
*Scene fades out*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Main Theme](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
*MC expression box appears*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Hi, [mc1 name]!"  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "Hey, Sayori."  
**Sayori** : "Glad you came back."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes away): "Not that I had a choice."  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "Besides, it feels normal to me by now."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Welcome back, [mc1 name]."  
**Main Character 1** : "Hey, Yuri."  
**Yuri** : "How are you feeling today?"  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "A bit better."  
**Main Character 1** : Well, not really.  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "Sorry about my first impression yesterday. Sayori and I aren't usually that weird."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "That's relieving."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "I-I mean..."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy): "I'm glad you are doing alright."  
*Main Character is happy*  
**Yuri** (sadly happy): "Maybe we can do some...reading together..."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing happily, eyes hidden): "...if you like."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, happy, eyes forward): "Yeah, we bought some books and manga from the library."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Yuri** (seriously happy, eyes away): "And I'm getting to appreciate...this form of "literature" a bit more, after what Natsuki showed me."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, seriously happy): "I hope you're willing to join us, [mc1 name]."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Umm..."  
**Natsuki** (talking seriously, eyes closed): "We didn't buy these for nothing!"  
*Main Character 1 is scared*  
**Yuri** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "Natsuki, watch your tone."  
**Yuri** (turned away, nervously sad, eyes forward): "S-Sorry for my language."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly worried, eyes away): "S-Sorry."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, eyes forward): "I didn't mean to raise my voice."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Is everything alright?"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally): "Everything is fine."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "We're gonna do some reading."  
**Sayori** (happy): "Oh. Have fun!"  
*Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom's Closet

  
*Yuri and Natsuki enters the scene*  
*MC expression box appears*  
*Main Character 1 appears neutral, eyes forward in the character box*  
*Natsuki has her hands down, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "So, what would you like to read, [mc1 name]?"  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): "Hmm..."  
**Yuri** (calmingly happy, eyes closed): "We have collected a few books and manga from the library."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking happily): "Obviously, as a manga lover like him and I, how about _Death Scroll_?"  
**NOTE: _Death Scroll_ is my parody to the _Death Note_ manga by Tsugumi Ohba.**  
*Main Character 1 is curious*  
**Natsuki** (eyes away): "I didn't think you'd be too interested in _Parfait Girls_ so I thought something full of thrilling mystery-solving action would suit your—"  
**Yuri** (concerned, mouth opened): "Natsuki? Let [mc1 name] decide."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): I thought _Parfait Girls_ was interesting when I read it with her in the other timelines, buuuut...  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): I wouldn't want to re-read it from the start again.  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): Same with _Portrait of Markov_ but I'm still curious yet concerned about that novel.  
**Main Character 1** : But a whole new manga suggestion from Natsuki?  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I've actually been interested in checking out _Death Scroll_ but I wonder what Yuri suggests.  
**Yuri** (talking happily): "We also have _Bartley McCotter and the Archdruid's Crystal_ , a fantasy novel with a wizarding world and magical school castles and stuff."  
**NOTE: _Bartley McCotter and the Archdruid's Crystal_ is my parody to the _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone_ novel by J.K. Rowling. Previously, I named it _Bartley Cotter and the Archdruid's Crystal_ and before that, _Bartley Crotter and the Archdruid's Stone_ , but Crotter isn't an Irish name (I think).**  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Oh, I know I normally don't read long novels but that's something that I've been wanting to check out too.  
**Yuri** : "Something I picked out for us that Natsuki seemed interested in reading."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking seriously happy, eyes away): "Well, I'm still more interested in showing [mc1 name] _Death Scroll_ if he hasn't read it."  
**Yuri** (seriously happy, eyes away): "But Natsuki's choice is also something I'm interested in reading as well."  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): "Interesting choices."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "I heard both the _Death Scroll_ anime and manga series were amazing and so is the _Bartley McCotter_ novel and I've been interested in checking both of them out at some point but never got a chance to, given how much time I've been spent on video games and other anime."  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): "Both are very tempting, it's hard to choose. Hmm..."  
**Main Character 1** : This segment is very new to me compared to the previous resets but...  
**Main Character 1** : I wonder if this is the quote-on-quote "Club Date of the Day" for this reset since this is all new to me.  
**Main Character 1** : In that case...  
*Go to "Natsuki Route - Chapter 2" or "Yuri Route - Chapter 2" based on the winning poem.*  
  
[](https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/art/ReLC-TDDV-Death-Scroll-and-Bartley-McCotter-788678299)  
  


### Natsuki Route - Chapter 2

  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "I'd like to check out _Death Scroll_ first and maybe _Bartley McCotter_ another time."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, smiling, eyes closed): "Nice! I knew you'd be into it."  
**Natsuki** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Sorry, Yuri, maybe next time."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, sadly happy, eyes away): "It's fine, I was interested in checking this thrilling mystery manga with you, anyway, after seeing a glimpse of it with you at the library."  
**Natsuki** (smiling, eyes closed): "Glad to know!"  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "How about you, Sayori?"  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "You guys enjoy yourselves."  
**Sayori** : "I'm gonna use the restroom and bring some snacks back for you."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands up, happy, eyes forward): "Before we start, I actually have a request."  
**Yuri** : "Do you guys mind if I make some tea first?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happy): "Not at all."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Do we really have time for that?"  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Yuri** (both hands up, nervously sweating): "I-I'm...I'm sorry."  
**Yuri** : "I always thought..."  
**Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "If there's one thing that can make my reading time here any better, it's a nice cup of tea."  
**Yuri** : "Not to mention for yourselves, as well."  
**Main Character 1** (talking sadly): "Natsuki?"  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Okay, but please hurry. I want to show this to you!"  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I'm on my way."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Yuri retrieves a small water pitcher from the shelf–the kind with a filter inside.  
**Yuri** (turned forward, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Can someone plug the kettle while I fill up the water?"  
**Natsuki** : "I might as well."  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Yuri walks out of the door with an empty water picture and Natsuki plugs the electric kettle and sets the kettle down on the teacher's desk.  
**Main Character 1** : I lay my back against the wall near the closet. I figured we might be comfortable reading on the floor since it would help their postures.  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki returns and sits to my right with the first volume of _Death Scroll_ in hand and sits next to me to my right.  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### CG scene: [Natsuki CG 1](http://fav.me/dblwpeg)

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Natsuki enters the scene, sitting down against the wall, talking neutrally, eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "So, what kind of anime and manga are you into?"  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "Oh, usually into the Shonen kind. Usually action... Stuff like that."  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "But I've been interested in checking this one out for a while now but I've been too busy at home and have a huge backlog of games and anime that I still have yet to check out."  
**Natsuki** (talking happily, eyes closed): "I see."  
**Natsuki** : "Well, you'll love this."  
**Natsuki** (nervous, eyes away): "But before Yuri and Sayori come back, there is something I kind of want to talk to you about..."  
**Natsuki** : "Kind of."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "What could that be?"  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki pauses for a second.  
**Natsuki** (serious, eyes forward): "I had the weirdest dream last night, well... The weirdest nightmare."  
**Natsuki** (nervous, eyes away): "And it's kind of weird since you were in it and I only met you yesterday but..."  
**Natsuki** : "We were all here in the club, except Sayori wasn't there."  
**Natsuki** (serious, eyes forward): "There was someone else who was club president but I don't really know who she is and I can't remember her name."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "...!"  
**Natsuki** : "But as the days quickly go by, Yuri just gets creepier and creepier."  
**Natsuki** : "And on one morning when I came back, I found her as a rotten corpse and you looked completely brain-dead."  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): She too had the same dream? Monika, what did you...?  
**Natsuki** : "I immediately woke up afterward, almost screaming."  
**Natsuki** (nervous, eyes away): "Well, I wouldn't want to accidentally wake my dad up, but I fell back asleep just fine."  
**Natsuki** (serious, eyes forward): "Have you had anything strange? Hey, are you okay?"  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): Oh. What should I tell her? She wouldn't believe me if I told her but now's not the time.  
**Main Character 1** : And I'm even surprised she would tell me this much. She usually keeps stuff like this to herself so why did—  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "Umm..."  
*Scene fades out*  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "I'm back."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Already?"  
**Natsuki** (head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "I mean—it's about time."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Yuri** (hop, left hand up, talking nervously): "I-I'm sorry."  
*Natsuki has her left hand on hip, flusteredly worried, eyes forward), eyes forward*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes away): "Thanks for setting the kettle for me... This shouldn't take long..."  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Sayori enters scene*  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking happily, eyes closed): "I'm back~! Brought some goods for you lot. I'll be back later."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Umm..."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** : Before I could say anything, Sayori brings us some candy bars and skips out the room.  
**Main Character 1** : Huh...  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes away): Meanwhile, Yuri boils the water in the kettle.  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): While the tea is brewing, Yuri sits next to Natsuki and we began reading the first chapter of _Death Scroll_. Natsuki reads out loud.  
***Label: Start of "Death Scroll Part 1"***  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): The series takes place in a Japanese medieval era.  
**Main Character 1** : The protagonist, named Tenshi Gekko;, is a teenage samurai-in-training with a strong sense of justice and he is the son of a heroic shogun who won a feudal war ages ago.  
**NOTE: The _Death Scroll_ protagonist, Tenshi Gekko (月光 天使 _Gekkō Tenshi_ , where his Japanese name translates to "Moonlight Angel") is based on the _Death Note_ protagonist [Light Yagami](http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Yagami) (夜神 月ライト _Yagami Raito_ , where his Japanese name translates to "Night God Light" but 月 [tsuki] means "Month" or "Moon").**  
**Main Character 1** : While heading home from training, the samurai-in-training noticed a mysterious roll of parchment with names and icons of other people in an old fashion script.  
**Main Character 1** : "That must be the infamous Death Scroll. So, where'd you supposed it came from."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking happy, eyes closed): "Let's just say it came from–"  
**Natsuki** (right hand on hip, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "Actually, I won't spoil it for you."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "What do you think so far, Yuri?"  
**Natsuki** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Yuri?"  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (curious, eyes forward): "..."  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki slightly bumps Yuri with her right elbow.  
**Yuri** (hops, both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Oops!"  
**Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "S-sorry. I was caught in a trance."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, nervously happy): "But I'm invested in it so far."  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "Already?"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking happily, eyes closed): "This is only just the beginning."  
*Natsuki and Yuri exits the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): As Natsuki continues reading, Tenshi takes the scroll back home and reads it in his bedroom.  
**Main Character 1** : The top end of the scroll contains instructions and rules of Death Scroll.  
**Main Character 1** : _'Whoever's full name is written in this scroll with face in mind, they'll die.'_  
**Main Character 1** : _'If they don't have a name, just the entire body in mind will be implemented in the scroll instead.'_  
**Main Character 1** : _'If the death is not specified, the victim will have their life force completely drained in 32 seconds.'_  
**Main Character 1** : _'If the user of the Death Scroll gives up possession of the Death Scroll or doesn't use it within 6 days, their life force will be given to the Shinigami, or God of Death, of the underworld.'_  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): The boy believes this screw to be a prank and wants to find out who wrote such silly nonsense.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): As he changed back into his casual robes and started walking through his village, a group of village raiders started rampaging through merchant stands, killing innocent civilians and stealing food, with the bandit leader pridefully shouting his name that he's the boss in town.  
**Main Character 1** : While a samurai police force chased after the group of raiders, Tenshi glared with fierce eyes and wanted to stop the raiders himself, but, being only a samurai-in-training, his fellow samurai wouldn't allow him to help.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Desperate, Tenshi hides around a corner and wrote the bandit leader's name.  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): While the samurai police force was trying to hold down the raiders, the bandit leader's life was taken out of him 32 seconds later and the police confirmed his death.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Tenshi couldn't believe his eyes that the scroll was magical and had such deadly force.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Regardless, he keeps it hidden.  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): At home, Tenshi continued testing it on criminals he knows that the samurai has captured.  
**Main Character 1** : As prisoners were dying in their cells, it wasn't long until the government took note of this and assumed someone among the samurai police force is using black magic.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): One of the legendary masked shogun heroes seeks to find this so-called black sorcerer and end his life.  
**Main Character 1** : Tenshi was provoked and now he found himself a rival that is standing of his sense of justice.  
**Main Character 1** : This legendary masked hero is technically the main antagonist of the series, a heroic antagonist.  
**Main Character 1** : Both the dark protagonist and the heroic antagonist are interested in seeking each other's identity to end each other...  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Dang, only the first chapter and I'm already invested. Already intense."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "And this was a really long chapter, yet it didn't feel that long."  
**Main Character 1** (nervously smiling): "Gosh, I wish I read this sooner. I need to check out the anime."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, smiling, eyes closed): "I know, right?!"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking happy, eyes forward): "But it's only the first chapter that is this long."  
**Natsuki** : "The rest of the chapters are half the size, unfortunately. But the first chapter is just to draw people's attention to the plot."  
*Main Character 1 is happy, eyes forward*  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "I'm very intrigued in this story."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes away): "I'm surprised this isn't a generic samurai fighting series, which would have turned me off."  
**Yuri** (smiling, eyes closed): "This is a type of story I could really get into. Mysterious and thriller novels are my thing."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "I know, right?"  
**Main Character 1** : "And it's rare to see a protagonist being villainous, yet heroic in his own way, and the antagonist being a hero in such a series."  
**Natsuki** (smiling, eyes closed): "Told, ya!"  
*End of "Death Scroll Part 1"*  
*If this was read as part of Chapter 3 [as in Yuri was chosen for Ch. 2 and Natsuki was chosen for Ch. 3], go back to Chapter 3 and head to its "Main route after chosen character route"*  
__*Else, head to Chapter 2's "Main route after chosen character route"*  
  


### Yuri Route - Chapter 2

  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "I'd like to check out _Bartley McCotter_ first and maybe _Death Scrolls_ another time."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, yelling, eyes forward): "What?! Why?!"  
**Yuri** (parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "Natsuki, it's what he chose. We can read it later."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, flusteredly worried, eyes away): "Hmm!"  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed seriously, eyes forward): "Fine..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "How about you, Sayori?"  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "You guys enjoy yourselves."  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "I'm gonna use the restroom and bring some snacks back for you."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands up, happy, eyes forward): "Before we start, I actually have a request."  
**Yuri** : "Do you guys mind if I make some tea first?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happy): "Not at all."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, parting lips seriously, eyes forward): "Do we really have time for that?"  
**Yuri** (both hands up, nervously sweating): "I-I'm...I'm sorry."  
**Yuri** : "I always thought..."  
**Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "If there's one thing that can make my reading time here any better, it's a nice cup of tea."  
**Yuri** : "Not to mention for yourselves, as well."  
**Main Character 1** (talking sadly): "Natsuki?"  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Okay, but please hurry."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly): "I'm on my way."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Yuri retrieves a small water pitcher from the shelf - the kind with a filter inside.  
**Yuri** (turned forward, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Can someone plug the kettle while I fill up the water?"  
**Natsuki** : "I might as well."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
**Yuri** (happy): "Thanks. I'll be right back."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral face): Yuri walks out of the door with an empty water picture and Natsuki plugs the electric kettle and sets the kettle down on the teacher's desk. I decided to follow Yuri.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Ah, I might as well walk with you..."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "I'd like to talk to you on the way if you don't mind."  
**Yuri** (seriously happy, eyes away): "Yeah...why not?"  
**Yuri** : "Shall we go, then?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Yeah..."  
**Natsuki** (off-scene): "Don't take too long!"  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Corridor

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Once in the hallway, Yuri starts asking me about something.  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "So, are you enjoying yourself at the club?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Ah... Yeah. I can't wait to start reading _Bartley McCotter_."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'll also have to check out _Death Scroll_ another time."  
**Yuri** (calmingly happy, eyes closed): "I'm also looking forward to reading that too. I love a good mystery and fantasy."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing happily, eyes hidden): "So, why did a manga reader like you decided to choose my recommendation first?"  
**Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes away): "Ah... It's like you said yesterday: That we should diversify, so I thought about starting with a novel."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "That's really nice of you. Thank you for being considerate."  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering, eyes forward): As Yuri is filling up the water pitcher with the nearest water fountain, she seems to want to say something else to me.  
**Yuri** (off-scene): "Umm..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Huh?"  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, nervous, eyes forward): "N-nothing."  
**Main Character 1** : "You sure?"  
**Yuri** : "Well..."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "To be honest... I had this strange dream last night... A-A bad dream. Umm..."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (worried): A dream?  
*Play music: [My Feelings](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=IgRUaVHq1Hs)*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, talking sadly, eyes away): "Well, let's just say that..."  
**Yuri** : "I wasn't really...myself...but...let's just say..."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I fell in love...with someone in my dream..."  
*Main Character 1 is curious*  
**Yuri** : "I...I did some bad...and crazy things...in this dream...and my mind...my imagination was going wild..."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "I-I couldn't control myself...  
**Yuri** : "I tried to but...in the end..."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I gave up..."  
**Yuri** : "I...I...stabbed myself..."  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
**Yuri** : "...right in front...of him..."  
**Yuri** : "I..."  
**Main Character 1** : She too had the same dream? Monika, why did you...?  
*Main Character 1 is sad*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, nervous, eyes away): "I-I'm sorry if...this is...too dark..."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "Forget what I said."  
**Main Character 1** : Oh. What should I tell her? She wouldn't believe me if I told her but now's not the time.  
**Main Character 1** (talking sadly): "Umm..."  
**Natsuki** (off-scene): "Yuri! [mc1 name]! Where are you?!  
**Yuri** (hop, left hand up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Ehh...!"  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): "Oops!"  
**Yuri** (hop): "C-coming!"  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (sad): Well, that went...well...  
**Main Character 1** : I wonder if she still has feelings for me but...we technically just met.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Anyway, I follow Yuri back to the club.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands up, nervous, eyes forward): "I'm back! S-sorry."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking seriously, eyes forward): "About time!"  
**Main Character 1** (nervous, eyes away): "Sorry, it's my fault for holding her up."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking seriously, eyes closed): "Just hurry up."  
**Yuri** (eyes away): "I-I'm sorry."  
**Yuri** (nervously happy): "Thanks for setting the kettle for me... This shouldn't take long..."  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes forward): I decide to take a seat on the floor, laying my back against a wall near the windows.  
*Sayori enters scene*  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking happily, eyes closed): "I'm back~!"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, eyes forward): "Brought some goods for you lot."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, nervously happy, eyes away): "I'll be back later."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Umm..."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** : Before I could say anything, Sayori brings us some candy bars and skips out the room.  
**Main Character 1** : Huh...  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Meanwhile, Yuri boils the water in the kettle. Natsuki walks towards her.  
*Natsuki and Yuri enters the scene*  
*Yuri is talking sadly, eyes away*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hips, talking neutrally, hands on hips): "Yuri, I want to say..."  
**Natsuki** (right hand on hip, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Sorry for my attitude and impatience."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy): "I-It's okay. I'm used to it."  
**Natsuki** (blushing): "I hope you're not mad at me."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, nervously happy): "I'd...I wouldn't be mad at you. Give me a minute."  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki sits down against a wall beneath the windows, a few feet away from me to my right.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): While the tea is brewing, Yuri takes sits between me and Natsuki.  
**Main Character 1** : She opens the _Bartley McCotter and the Archdruid's Crystal_ novel to the first chapter and begins reading.  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### CG scene: Yuri CG 2

  
***Label: Start of "Bartley McCotter Part 1"***  
*Scene fades in*  
*Yuri enters the scene, sitting down against the wall, neutral, eyes down*  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): The series takes place in modern time in a country called Ireland.  
**Main Character 1** : A 13-year old orphan named Bartley McCotter lives with his non-magical relatives in an ordinary suburban area.  
**Main Character 1** : Life seemed normal until one day, Bartley received an email that has an invitation to the Irish magical school called Draíochas.  
**NOTE: Draíochas is based on the Irish words _draíocht_ (meaning "magic") and _oideachas_ (meaning "education").**  
**Main Character 1** : Coincidentally enough, Bartley had dreams about it within the week and he has never heard of this school in real life until now.  
**Main Character 1** : Curious whether this could be spam or real, he showed the email to his Uncle Seamus on his smartphone.  
**Main Character 1** : Shocked, his uncle was, Bartley seemed confused.  
**Main Character 1** : Bartley asked what it could be but Uncle Seamus McCotter shugs it off as if it was nothing.  
**Main Character 1** : Curious, seeing his uncle's expression, Bartley follows his uncle into the kitchen and continues to pry on him.  
**Main Character 1** : Bartley's Aunt Ava McCotter is curious as to what the two were talking about and Seamus told her not to worry about it but, they could tell Seamus had a strange look on his face.  
**Main Character 1** : ...  
**Main Character 1** : A minute later, Uncle Seamus McCotter explained a tragedy what really happened to his twin brother and his brother's wife, Bartley's parents.  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): Bartley was astounded and shocked learning the full truth that his parents were killed by a group of dangerous dark wizards.  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): As for the invitation, Uncle Seamus turned down from Bartley from going to a magical school, in order to protect him.  
**Main Character 1** : However, Aunt Ava McCotter suggested that Bartley should be allowed what he desires.  
**Main Character 1** : Bartley still couldn't believe he's secretly a wizard but after thinking about it, he remembered doing some abnormal stuff a long time ago but he didn't know how it happened.  
**Main Character 1** : Now knowing he is born with magical blood, he still wishes to go to this mystical school.  
**Main Character 1** : Uncle Seamus decided not to argue but wishes his nephew to be careful and make good friends who would protect him.  
**Yuri** (surprised): "Wait..."  
*Main Character 1 wonders*  
**Yuri** : "Ahhhh! The tea!"  
**Natsuki** (off-scene): "I already set it down."  
**Yuri** : "Oh, I didn't notice. When did you get up?"  
**Natsuki** : "Jeez, you get too absorbed into your books."  
**Main Character 1** (nervously smiling, eyes closed): "Oops. I didn't notice either. I guess I'm just like Yuri."  
**Natsuki** : "Jeez, you guys! Well, it is very interesting, I admit that. Keep going, Yuri."  
*Yuri is neutral*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): After Yuri and I take a sip of our tea, Yuri continues to read out loud to me and Natsuki.  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): A week before school semester, Uncle Seamus and Aunt Ava took their nephew to a subway station and waited for a mystical subway train that will take Bartley to the wizarding dimension.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): While waiting for the train, the McCotter family recognized some friends who were also bringing their own daughter to the same magical school.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): The 13-year old girl's name is Ciara Tracey and she is apparently Bartley's childhood best friend he met in primary school.  
**Main Character 1** : A coincidence it may be, they were happy to see each other and didn't know that they were both magically blooded.  
**Main Character 1** : Their parents and guardians said goodbye as the two friends make their way to the wizarding dimension in the magical subway train.  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): On the train, they couldn't find any empty seats to so they sat with a rich teenage boy named Riley O'Donnell and became friends with him.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Once inside the wizarding dimension outside the tunnel, the train was no longer underground and was flying in the sky into this whole new world.  
**Main Character 1** : The environment looked mystical and beautiful.  
**Main Character 1** : In the distance was a giant magical castle, which is the Irish magical school Draíochas.  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Classroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "That would be so cool to go to a school to learn magic."  
**Main Character 1** (nervously smiling, eyes closed): "Imagine if our world was something like that."  
**Main Character 1** : I say that as I know that our school is digital and that we're living in a digital world, but who knows what mysterious things could happen in our world.  
*Main Character 1 is happy, eyes forward*  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hips, gritting teeth happily, eyes closed): "That'll be awesome!"  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "I wish our boring school could be something that awesome."  
**Natsuki** (gritting teeth happily, eyes closed): "And I do ship Bartley and Ciara so far."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, happy, eyes forward): "You are such a good reader, Yuri. "  
**Natsuki** : "You should read aloud more often since your emphasis in the story makes it better."  
**Yuri** (happy, eyes closed): "T-t-thanks."  
**Yuri** (happy, eyes closed): "I'm glad I bought a book we all can enjoy. A-Anyway, shall we—"  
*Natsuki and Yuri exits the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*End of "Bartley McCotter Part 1"*  
*If this was read as part of Chapter 3 [as in Natsuki was chosen for Ch. 2 and Yuri was chosen for Ch. 3], go back to Chapter 3 and head to its "Main route after chosen character route"*  
__*Else, head to Chapter 2's "Main route after chosen character route"*  
  


### Main route after chosen character route

#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Main Theme](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (hop, both arms raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "I'm back, everyone."  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Sayori twirls in the classroom.  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes away): "Wait, where did you go?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking happily, eyes forward): "Well, I thought I could leave you guys alone for a while but it's almost the end of the meeting."  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): I looked at the clock and I noticed that an hour already has flown by.  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Well, it would have been nice if...you could have read with us."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "I actually have been listening in the hallway."  
**Sayori** (hop, talking happy, eyes forward): "It's a great story and I'm glad you're all having fun."  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy): "I didn't want to ruin it for you."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "You're always welcome to join, Sayori."  
**Main Character 1** : "After all, your my best friend and I wouldn't want to let you feel out."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "[mc1 name], you don't always have to worry about me."  
**Sayori** : "Anyways, before we leave, I almost forgot..."  
**Sayori** (hop, both arms raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "POEMS!"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, happy, eyes forward): "You guys wrote one, right?"  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): Crud, I completely forgot we have to do that, but at least I brought my poem.  
**Yuri** (talking nervously): "O-oh, right!"  
**Yuri** (curiously happy): "Do we...really have to show our poems?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Yuri... You should show more enthusiasm as my Vice President."  
**Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Right, sorry."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, serious): "Might as well get this over with."  
*Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki leave the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


### Poem Responses - Chapter 2

  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears*  
*Play music: [Okay, Everyone!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)*  
*For the first time*  
__ **Main Character 1** (thinking, eyes forward): "Whom should I show my poem to first?"  
*After returning back here*  
__ **Main Character 1** (thinking, eyes forward): "Whom should I show my poem to next?"  
**Menu options:**  
__Sayori  
____*For the first time*  
______ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes closed): Since I didn't get to hang out with Sayori and because we are best friends...  
______ **Main Character 1** : I'll start with her first.  
______ **Main Character 1** (wondering): ...  
______ **Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): Gosh, why did I phrase it like that? Ahhhhhh!!!  
____*Scene fades out*  
____*Go to "Sayori Poem Response - Chapter 2"*  
__Natsuki  
____*For the first time*  
______ **Main Character 1** (curious, eyes forward): Natsuki can be biased or picky unless if I wrote something cute and simple enough, so...  
______ **Main Character 1** (neutral): I might as well get her out of the way first.  
____*Scene fades out*  
____*Go to "Natsuki Poem Response - Chapter 2"*  
__Yuri  
____*For the first time*  
______ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): I know Yuri is the most experienced, so I should start with her.  
______ **Main Character 1** (nervously happy): I can trust her opinion to be fair even if she is afraid to give criticisms.  
____*Scene fades out*  
____*Go to "Yuri Poem Response - Chapter 2"*

### Sayori Poem Response - Chapter 2

  
*Scene fades in*  
*If showed first*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "..."  
__ **Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Are you showing me this first since I couldn't spend some time with you?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes away): "I...guess..."  
__ **Sayori** : "You are so sweet and generous, [mc1 name]."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Sayori glances over the poem.  
**Sayori** (happy): "..."  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, happy, eyes closed): "Wow, [mc1 name], you really improved, haven't you?"  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Guess re-experiencing those memories really have made me a better poet."  
*If the poem winner is Natsuki*  
__ **Sayori** (hop, talking happily, eyes closed): "This is so adorable and happy, which is something would Natsuki like!"  
*If the poem winner is Yuri*  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking happily, eyes forward): "It's very imaginative and creative, which is something would Yuri like."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "But what if I wrote it for you or for myself?"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, blushing happily, eyes away): "Well, that's fine too."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, happy, eyes forward): "Anyways, here's my poem."  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone! (Sayori)](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=frHGwz7ZhmE)" at the current position*

> The Shining Raincloud
> 
> Every day when I used to wake up, I felt sad.  
>  It's still raining.  
>  However, a light of hope shined through the rain.  
>  It brought me joy.
> 
> My sadness turned into a bittersweet smile.  
>  From that bittersweet smile became joy.  
>  It's still raining, but I'm happy.  
>  The clouds are happy.
> 
> And I'm happy.

### *Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)" at the current position*  
*MC expression box reappears with Main Character 1 having both hands down, curious, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "So, I'm guessing that's what you are feeling now?"  
**Sayori** (both arms down): "I am now. It's been really sad before but I am happiest at the moment right now."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, turned away): "I'm hoping things get better now."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "I hope so too but the title of this mod still gets me crept."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "Like I said yesterday, don't worry about it."  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Let's enjoy the happiness we have now."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Hmm... Something doesn't feel right."  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Ehh?"  
**Main Character 1** : "What were you really doing when we were reading?"  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Umm..."  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Well, I was hoping I could find more about our world and I checked on the other clubs, but I was also monitoring the Literature Club, listening to the conversation."  
**Sayori** : "It's my way of being able to spend time with you all as Club President at the moment."  
**Sayori** (wondering): "Anyway, all of the other clubs seem...normal... Too normal...  
**Sayori** : "Something feels off with them."  
**Main Character 1** (left hand on mouth, thinking): "That could mean some things."  
**Main Character 1** : "One, maybe they're all robots."  
**Main Character 1** : "Two, maybe those aren't the real club members and are just replicants."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Or three, maybe we're thinking too much and we're the ones who are crazy since we are the only ones who experienced crazy shenanigans."  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Maybe, your right about that third."  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "But let's stay optimistic. I'm having faith in this mod to give us the best ending ever."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): I wouldn't get too comfortable.  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to line 3 of "Poem Responses - Chapter 2" with Sayori removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "Main route after poem responses"* 

### Natsuki Poem Response - Chapter 2

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
*MC expression box appears*  
*If poem is bad for Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): "...?"  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally): "You aren't being serious, are you [mc1 name]?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (shocked): "W-What??"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hips, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "Do you expect me to believe that you actually put effort into this?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "So, it's that bad, isn't it?"  
__ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, head forward, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Obviously!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): I knew this would happen by writing a complex poem.  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Maybe it's not very good, but yeah, I did put in effort."  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): "We all start somewhere, right?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (smirking): "If you're still proud of the first poem _you_ ever wrote, then I'd like to read it."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, gritting teeth flusteredly, eyes forward): "!!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): "Painful to think about?"  
__ **Natsuki** (eyes away): "..."  
__ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, flusteredly talking, eyes away): "Fine."  
__ **Natsuki** : "Well, sorry."  
__ **Natsuki** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "You'll get better, anyway."  
__ **Natsuki** : "I'd tell you what to improve, but you're better off just trying again."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Fair enough..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes forward): "Well, to each their own, I guess."  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes away): "Anyway, I guess I gotta share mine now..."  
__ **Natsuki** : "Knowing you, you'll probably think it's stupid."  
__*Go to "Eagles Can Fly" poem below*  
*If poem is neutral for Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened seriously, eyes forward): "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "...?"  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "...Well, it's about what I expected from someone like you."  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried, eyes away): "That's a little blunt..."  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth opened neutrally): "Well, excuse me."  
__ **Natsuki** : "It's not like I said it was bad."  
__ **Natsuki** : "It just didn't evoke any emotions."  
__ **Main Character 1** (smirking): "So basically, it's not cute enough for your tastes?"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, gritting teeth seriously): "Do you want to get smacked?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (nervously smiling, eyes closed): "I'll pass..."  
__ **Natsuki** (head turned, sweatingly sad, eyes closed): "Sigh..."  
__ **Natsuki** (sweatingly talking): "Well anyway, I guess I need to show you mine."  
__ **Natsuki** (head forward, flusteredly talking, eyes away) "Not that you'll like it."  
__*Go to "Eagles Can Fly" poem below*  
*If poem is good for Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened seriously, eyes forward): "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "...?"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "...Okay, well let's start with the things I don't like!"  
__ **Natsuki** : "First of all, um..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki re-reads my poem.  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hips, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "How... How is this so good?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Let's just say I'm a pro."  
__*Main Character 1 is happy, eyes forward*  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly gritting teeth, eyes away) "Uu...Show off... I didn't want to do this stupid thing."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking sadly): "But Sayori said..."  
__*Main Character 1 is worried*  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes closed) "Yeah, I know, but..."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly talking, eyes forward): "I would be more comfortable sharing my poem if yours was really bad!"  
__ **Natsuki** (eyes closed): "You were supposed to show me some dumb poem and make me go 'Hah, well it's not that great but let me show you what real literature looks like!'"  
__ **Natsuki** (eyes forward): "And you went and ruined it!"  
__ **Natsuki** : "I hope you're happy!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yeah, I should have shown more pity towards Natsuki.  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking sadly): "I'm sorry."  
__*Main Character 1 is worried*  
__ **Natsuki** (gritting teeth flusteredly): "Urk—"  
__*Natsuki is flusteredly talking, eyes closed*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki's retort gets caught in her throat. She sighs.  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly worried, eyes away): "I'm...I'm sorry."  
__ **Main Character 1** (surprised): Natsuki apologized?  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "In any case... You still need to show me yours, right?"  
__ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Fine, I guess."  
__ **Natsuki** : "Only because Sayori will annoy me if I don't."  
__*Go to "Eagle Can Fly" poem below with Natsuki's left hand on hip, blushing, and her eyes away*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone! (Natsuki)](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BDsCNVj72ig)" at the current position*

> Eagles Can Fly
> 
> Monkeys can climb  
>  Crickets can leap  
>  Horses can race  
>  Owls can seek  
>  Cheetahs can run  
>  Eagles can fly  
>  People can try  
>  But that's about it.

### *MC expression box reappears with MC1 being curious*  
*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)" at the current position*  
*Natsuki has her left hand on hip, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away*  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly talking): "Yeah..."  
**Natsuki** : "I told you that you weren't gonna like it."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "I like it."  
**Natsuki** (eyes forward): "What?"  
**Natsuki** : "Just be honest!"  
**Main Character 1** : "I am."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "Why are you so convinced that I wouldn't like it?"  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Well—"  
**Natsuki** : "Because!"  
**Natsuki** : "Everyone in high school thinks that writing has to be all sophisticated and stuff..."  
**Natsuki** (eyes away): "So people don't even take my writing seriously."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "But isn't the point of poems for people to express themselves?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Your writing style wouldn't make your message any less valid."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "Yes! Exactly!"  
**Natsuki** : "I like when it's easy to read, but it hits you hard."  
**Natsuki** (mouth opened neutrally): "Like in this poem."  
**Natsuki** : "Seeing everyone around you do great things can be really disheartening..."  
**Natsuki** : "So I decided to write about it."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Yeah, I understand."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, neutrally happy): "But the other nice thing about simple writing is that it puts more weight on the wordplay."  
**Natsuki** : "Like I set up for a rhyme at the end, but then made it fall flat on purpose."  
**Natsuki** : "It helps bring out the feeling in the last line."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "So you did..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes closed): "I guess more went into it than I realized."  
*Main Character 1 has his eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hips, talking happily, eyes closed): "That's what it means to be a pro!"  
**Natsuki** : "I'm glad you learned something."  
**Natsuki** : "Didn't expect that from the youngest one here, did you?"  
**Main Character 1** (nervously smiling, eyes closed): "Yeah...guess not."  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): I decide to humor her with that last comment but if Natsuki is feeling proud then I won't take that away from her."  
*Natsuki leaves the Scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to line 3 of "Poem Responses - Chapter 2" with Natsuki removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "Main route after poem responses"* 

### Yuri Poem Response - Chapter 2

  
*Scene fades in*  
*If poem is bad or neutral for Yuri*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, curious, eyes away): "..."  
__ **Yuri** : "Mm..."  
__ **Yuri** : "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): Yuri stares at the poem.  
__ **Main Character 1** : A minute passes, more than enough time for her to finish reading.  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking sadly): "Um..."  
__*Main Character 1 is worried*  
__ **Yuri** : "Oh!"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, nervous, eyes forward): "S-Sorry...!"  
__ **Yuri** : "I forgot to start speaking..."  
__ **Yuri** : "U-Um!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "It's fine, don't force yourself."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, talking sadly, eyes away): "I'm not..."  
__ **Yuri** : "I just need to put my thoughts into words."  
__ **Yuri** : "Hold on..."  
__ **Yuri** : "...Okay."  
__*Main Character 1 is worried*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Is... this your first time writing a poem, or...?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking sadly): "Er, yeah..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Why do you ask?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): Technically, you could say this is my first time in this reset, but...  
__ **Yuri** : "I'm just making sure."  
__ **Yuri** : "I guessed that it might be after reading through it."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Ah, so it's that bad."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, talking nervously): "No!!"  
__*Main Character 1 is scared*  
__ **Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "...Did I just raise my voice...?"  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "Uu, I'm so sorry..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): Yuri buries her face in her hands.  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): I couldn't help but notice that it's been several minutes and we really haven't gotten anywhere.  
__ **Main Character 1** : It might take Yuri a while to get used to new people...  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "It's fine, I really didn't notice."  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "What were you saying?"  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, sadly happy, eyes away): "Right...um..."  
__*Go to "Yuri's poetry lesson" below*  
*If poem is good for Yuri*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, wondering, eyes forward): "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): As Yuri reads the poem, I notice her eyes lighten.  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, talking neutrally): "...Exceptional."  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "Eh? What was that?"  
__ **Yuri** : "...?"  
__ **Yuri** (nervous): "D-Did I say that out loud...?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): Yuri first covers her mouth, but then ends up covering her whole face.  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I...!"  
__ **Yuri** : "Uu..."  
__ **Yuri** " _(He's going to hate me...)_ "  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Um..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "You really didn't do anything wrong, Yuri..."  
__ **Yuri** (sad, eyes forward): "Eh...?"  
__ **Yuri** : "That's..."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, nervously happy, eyes away): "I-I guess you're right..."  
__ **Yuri** : "What am I getting so nervous for?"  
__ **Yuri** : "A-Ahaha..."  
__*Yuri is moved to the center, parting lips calmingly, eyes closed*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri takes a breath.  
__ **Yuri** : "So..."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "What kind of writing experience do you have?"  
__ **Yuri** : "Your use of imagery and metaphors indicates you've written a lot of poetry before."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Really...?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (nervously smiling, eyes closed): "Wow, that's a huge compliment coming from you."  
__ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes forward): "This is actually my first time, really... sort of."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Kind of a lie, but it's technically true in this timeline...  
__ **Yuri** (wondering): "Huh...?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri stares at me blankly, then looks at my poem again.  
__ **Yuri** : "..."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, talking seriously, eyes away): "...Well, I know that!"  
__ **Yuri** : "I just meant...u-um..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): Yuri trails off, unable to find an excuse.  
__ **Main Character 1** : She traces her finger along the words in the poem, as if breaking it down more thoroughly.  
__ **Yuri** (parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "...Yeah."  
__ **Yuri** : "Okay."  
__ **Yuri** : "This is the reason I was able to tell."  
__*Go to "Yuri's poetry lesson" below*  
***Label: Yuri's poetry lesson***  
__*Main Character 1 is curious*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "It's just that there are specific writing habits that are usually typical of new writers."  
__ **Yuri** : "And having been through that myself, I kind of learned to pick up on them."  
__ **Yuri** (happily neutral, eyes away): "I think the most noticeable thing I recognize in new writers is that they try to make their style very deliberate."  
__ **Yuri** : "In other words, they tend to pick a writing style separate from the topic matter, and they form-fit the two together."  
__ **Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "The end result is that both the style and the expressiveness are weakened."  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): Once Yuri finds her train of thought, it's as if her demeanor totally changes.  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): Her stammering is completely gone, and she sounds like an expert.  
__*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
__ **Yuri** (parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "Of course, that's not something you can be blamed for."  
__ **Yuri** : "There are so many different skills and techniques that go into writing even a simple poem."  
__ **Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "Not just finding them and building them, but getting them to work together is probably the most challenging part."  
__ **Yuri** : "It might take you some time, but it all comes with practice, and learning by example, and trying new things."  
__ **Yuri** : "I also hope that everyone else in the club gives you valuable feedback."  
__ **Yuri** (parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "Natsuki can be a little bit biased, though..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Yeah, I can imagine."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, talking seriously happy, eyes away): "U-Um..."  
__ **Yuri** : "Well..."  
__ **Yuri** : "Never mind..."  
__ **Yuri** : "We shouldn't be talking about people like that..."  
__ **Yuri** : "Sorry..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (nervously smiling, eyes closed): "Yeah... Sorry..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "Do you mind if I read your poem now?"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, happy, eyes closed): "Please do!"  
__ **Yuri** : "I'd love to share my thought process behind it..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): Yuri smiles dreamily, as if that's a rare opportunity for her.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Which itself is kind of funny...  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): ...After all, isn't this supposed to be a literature club?  
__*Go to "Ghost Under the Light" poem below with Yuri's both hands up with her looking concerned, mouth slightly opened*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone! (Yuri)](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=VGwfIloNM8w)" at the current position*

> Ghost Under the Light
> 
> The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow.  
>  Bathing.  
>  It must be this one.  
>  The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time.  
>  the last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green hue of the future.  
>  I bathe. Calm; breathing air of the present but living in the past.  
>  The light flickers.  
>  I flicker back.

### *MC expression box reappears with MC1 being curious*  
*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)" at the current position*  
**Yuri** (both hands up, talking sadly, eyes forward): "..."  
**Yuri** : "I...I'm sorry I have such terrible handwriting!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking sadly, eyes forward): "What??"  
**Main Character 1** : "I wasn't thinking that at all..."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking sadly, eyes away): "But it took you a long time to read..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Ah—"  
**Main Character 1** : "Well, I just don't read script very often..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "I actually think your handwriting is pretty."  
**Yuri** (eyes forward): "Eh?"  
**Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "That's...a relief..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Also, I liked the poem."  
**Main Character 1** : "Even though it's short, it was really descriptive."  
**Yuri** (talking sadly, eyes forward): "It wasn't too short?"  
**Yuri** : "I usually write longer poems..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Not at all."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, calmingly happy, eyes closed): "I'm...really glad you like it."  
**Yuri** : "I'll be honest..."  
**Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "Since it's our first time sharing, I wanted to write something a little more mild."  
**Yuri** : "Something easy to digest, I suppose."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Are you into ghosts, Yuri?"  
**Yuri** (calmingly happy, eyes closed): "Huhu."  
**Yuri** : "Actually, the story isn't about a ghost at all, [mc1 name]."  
**Main Character 1** (nervous, eyes away): "Sorry, I'm still trying to figure this out."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "Well, I suppose you did only glance over it, after all..."  
**Yuri** : "But remember that poets often express their own thoughts, feelings, and experiences in their work."  
**Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "They usually do more than tell a simple story, or paint a picture."  
**Yuri** : "In this case, perhaps the subject of the poem is only being symbolically compared to a ghost."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "Lingering in her last remaining place of comfort, unable to let go of the past."  
**Yuri** : "And soon to be left with nothing..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "That's impressive."  
*If poem is good for Yuri*  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Eh?"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking sadly, eyes away): "I-It's nothing, really!"  
__ **Yuri** : "Yours was impressive too, so..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Nah..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "If anything, I could probably learn a thing or two from you."  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes forward): "...You think so?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Yeah, of course."  
__ **Yuri** : "Ah..."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, sadly happy, eyes forward): "You know..."  
__ **Yuri** : "I was really nervous about doing all this."  
__ **Yuri** : "But in the end, I enjoyed it."  
__ **Yuri** : "I'm going to keep doing my best for you, [mc1 name]."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Ah..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Me too."  
*If poem is bad or neutral for Yuri*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes away): "It's nothing, really..."  
__ **Yuri** : "Well...it makes me happy that you think that."  
__ **Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "Just remember that it won't be long before you pick up on these things, too."  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Yeah, maybe you're right."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I guess I'll have to keep trying."  
__ **Yuri** : "I'm counting on you."  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to line 3 of "Poem Responses - Chapter 2" with Yuri removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "Main route after poem responses"* 

### Main route after poem responses

  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Main Theme](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
*MC expression box appears*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes forward): I guess that's everyone.  
**Main Character 1** : I glance around the room.  
**Main Character 1** : It wasn't as stressful as it used to be since I feel like I'm used to it.  
**Main Character 1** : I certainly have improved compared to the previous resets.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I may even be on their level.  
**Main Character 1** (nervously smiling, eyes closed): Guess I am suited being in the literature club, after all, even if I can't please everyone.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Still, most of the dialog I came across with the others while reviewing poems are very similar to the previous resets.  
**Main Character 1** : Even me speaking instinctively was similar to the previous resets but there were some small differences with our dialogs.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): It seems like the script was trying to repeat itself from the original timeline.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): But because I am more mindful of myself, the script was slightly altered.  
**Main Character 1** : Even so, I still felt like I was forced on a script.  
**Main Character 1** : I guess that's what it was when I said I was speaking "instinctively".  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Anyway, across the room, Yuri and Natsuki were sharing their poems and just like last time, they were about to argue about their writing styles until Sayori stopped them and with better effort this time.  
**Main Character 1** (talking sadly, eyes closed): Glad their argument didn't escalate this time and they made up pretty quickly.  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): Guess it goes to show that they are becoming great friends in this run.  
**Main Character 1** : Anyways, it's time to go home and I'm heading home with Sayori.  
*MC box disappears*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*

### Scene: A spooky, dark ominous room at school

  
*The theme of the text box changes to a religious theme.*  
**NOTE: This religious-themed text box indicates that the following scene does not take place among the Literature Club or its members. Only the player can see this following scene.**  
*Scene fades in, blurred around the edges of an outer circle with the blur appearing as animate static.*  
*Play music: [Horror in the Dark Digital Dimension](https://soundcloud.com/thunderdragontdp/horror-in-the-dark-digital-dimension/s-BK0kO)*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is a spooky and creepy ambiance.**  
**???** (yelling in fear): "S-Stop! Just please, STOP THIS!"  
**???** (yelling in fear): "WHEN ARE YOU GONNA LEAVE US ALONE, ALREADY?"  
**??? 1** (off-scene): "Zahaha, never!"  
**Scary figures** (off-scene): **"For the Master!"**  
**Scary figures** : **"For—for the Master!"**  
**??? 1** : "You're next. Ready for your treatment?"  
**???** : "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
**???** : "HELP!"  
*???'s body is pierced with bloody chains*  
**???** : "AHHHHHHH-heh-heh-hehhhhh....."  
**??? 1** : "Now what to do with you?  
**??? 1** : "I guess I really am running out of ideas."  
*Renaming "Scary figures" to "Scary figure"*  
**Scary figure** : **"Allow me, Master! I've been wanting to tear this one."**  
**??? 1** : "Very well, my demon."  
**???** : "N-no! P-please..."  
*Scene fades out.*  
*Play sound: Body crunching and twisting noises with screams.*  
**???** : "Ha-Ha... AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
**??? 1** : "ZAAAAAH-HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
**??? 1** : "See you in the next run, dweeb!"  
*Scene fades out.*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*

### Scene: Residential area

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
*MC expression box appears with Main Character 1 appearing neutral, eyes forward*  
*Sayori appears on Scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "See, aren't I doing a better job as Club President?"  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori twirls happily on the sidewalk.  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking neutrally): "I supposed so. So far, better than the other one."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking seriously): "Are you being mean to Monika again? I'm sure she didn't mean all of those things."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "I'm not talking about that."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "What I meant is that she didn't have the courage to stop Yuri's and Natsuki's arguments."  
**Main Character 1** : "And with you as Club President, you controlled the situation a lot better than you were as Vice President."  
**Sayori** (happy): "I suppose you were right."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "But poetry is what caused this problem in the first place so why do we still have that assignment?"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, eyes closed): "Don't worry, I have it under control, "literally"."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "You mean you altered their thoughts?"  
**Sayori** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "I was making a joking. I didn't actually do that but I could if I want but I'm not gonna abuse my powers."  
**Main Character 1** (left hand on mouth, thinking): "One thing for sure is that I believe the other girls are remembering the resets."  
**Sayori** : "Ehh?"  
*If today's poem was good for Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Natsuki told me she had a dream where she found Yuri dead in class."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "She barely remembers Monika but can't remember her name."  
*If today's poem was good for Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Yuri told me she had a dream that she fell in love with a guy and she killed herself before the guy could answer to her confession."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "The "guy" referring to me."  
**Main Character 1** : "It's the reset where you didn't exist."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "I noticed."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down): "I thought Monika was messing with the original game files again."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): "Maybe she wants to show her guilt to the club?"  
**Sayori** (right hand up, talking worryingly): "Maybe, maybe not. Strange phenomena have been happening in our world. Not even I fully understand it."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Maybe Monika knows something by now. Hey, Monika, can you hear us?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Monika?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Monika?!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking angrily): "If you don't say anything, I'm gonna force Sayori to bring you back to existence."  
**Sayori** (hop, right hand up, talking seriously, eyes forward): "[mc1 name]!"  
* **Screen dialog:** "Jeez, I'm still busy. I haven't done anything to the others." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "I still haven't found a thing about our world yet or about those phenomena." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "Well, I think I may have found something but..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "I can't make any assumptions yet until I'm absolutely sure so..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "Leave me be to my work. And please, do not restore me." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog:** "I'll delete myself if you do. I have done that before when players try putting my .chr file before the start of the final act." > OK*  
*Checks if a file called "monika.chr" exists in ".../characters/" of the main game directory and deletes it immediately if it does exist.*  
**NOTE: "monika.chr" can still be placed in ".../characters/" of the main game directory before or after deletion check but it does nothing.**  
* **Screen dialog:** "I don't want to come back." > OK*  
*Checks if a file called "monika.chr" exists in ".../characters/" of the main game directory and deletes it immediately if it does exist.*  
* **Screen dialog:** "And please don't interrupt my research." > OK*  
*Checks if a file called "monika.chr" exists in ".../characters/" of the main game directory and deletes it immediately if it does exist.*  
**Main Character 1** (left hand on mouth, curious): "I can't tell what her expression could be but I think I made her mad."  
*If "monika.chr" was deleted a few scripts ago*  
__ **Sayori** (pointy fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Looks like Monika deleted her character file that your player placed."  
__ **Sayori** : "Not that it matters most of the time since they don't do anything except in certain events and containing secrets that umm..."  
__ **Sayori** : "Never mind about that."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "So, is there still nothing about this mod you know?"  
*Main Character 1 has both hands down, neutral*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking neutrally): "Nothing."  
**Sayori** : "To the players playing this, it would have to be fully completed for them unless if it's streaming like it's streaming for us but..."  
**Sayori** : "...whenever Monika or I check out their game files, a lot of stuff is hidden from us."  
**Sayori** : "And the script is writing as it goes. Like, as I am saying this, it's being written in the script."  
*Main Character 1 has his left hand on chin, thinking*  
**Sayori** : "But to the players, unless if it's streaming, I'm pretty sure it's already fully written, which makes me think that we Club Presidents don't truly have full free will like we think we do or..."  
**Sayori** : "We actually do have free will and the players would be playing what we see in their future."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, wondering): "Actually, that's right. After all, this mod is being written as it goes."  
**Sayori** : "We absolutely do have free will as this is being written for the first time but players are seeing past events."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Okay, okay! Stop repeating yourself."  
**Main Character 1** : I'm still kind of creeped out on how smart you now compared to the other resets, but you are club prez after all."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, neutral, eyes away): "All this crazy talking is making me feel weirder and weirder by each day. I'm going home."  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah, same."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "See you tomorrow. Make to write—"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Yeah, I know the drill. I'll get on it right away."  
*Sayori and Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*

#### Scene: MC's bedroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): Second day, second poem.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): I honestly have no idea what to expect in this...continuation.  
**Main Character 1** : I'll try not to think about it and get on with my homework and poem, then chill for the rest of the day, playing video games and watching anime.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): I just now realized, while I am technically caught up with some of my anime and manga from these replays by regaining memories outside the _game_...  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): I lost a lot of progress in my games.  
**Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): Ugh... Why bother if time may reset again?  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*

### Scene: Poem Game

  
*Initiates a 20-word poem game with a Yuri route and Natsuki route for Chapter 3*


	3. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Useful links**   
>  [Expression/Pose guide for the scripted fanfiction series](https://sta.sh/02eayquu1ss)   
>  [Discord server](https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh)   
>  [Fan mod version for DDLC!](https://github.com/Thunder-Dragon-Productions/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus)   
>  [ReLC!TDDV Wiki](https://relctddv.fandom.com/)   
>  [Subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/relctddv/)   
>  [Characters made in _Gacha Club_ (spoilers)](https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/art/ReLC-TDDV-characters-in-Gacha-Club-Spoilers-854915505)

### Main route

#### Scene: MC's bedroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Ohayou Sayori!](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUWuDdfe7v4)*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
**Main Character 1** (glare, eyes forward): Ugh... I woke up from another nightmare.  
**Main Character 1** : This time it was different. One I have never experienced.  
**Main Character 1** : Now I'm suddenly forgetting what it was, but it was at school and it was literally dark.  
**Main Character 1** (talking sadly, eyes closed): Ever since I joined the literature club in this reset, I've been having nothing but nightmares.  
**Main Character 1** (glare, eyes forward): I think I'm getting it. Maybe the name of this so-called mod being called _Doki Doki Virus_ is a virus that gives me nightmares.  
*If Day 2's poem was good for Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Actually, it kind of makes sense so far since Natsuki had a dream, revisiting that glitched reset.  
*If Day 2's poem was good for Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Actually, it kind of makes sense so far since Yuri had a dream, revisiting that glitched reset.  
**Main Character 1** : If this is all the mod is then I guess it's not too bad except it's annoying.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Or will it drive everyone crazy? Is that what this virus is?  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): Maybe, I think I'm taking it too seriously.  
**Main Character 1** (glare, eyes forward): Guess I'll get out of bed and head to school.  
**Main Character 1** : Let's see what Sayori's up to.  
*Scene fades out*

#### Scene: Residential area

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Good morning, [mc1 name]. Have a nice sleep?"  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, glare, eyes forward): "What do you think?"  
**Sayori** (right arm up, talking nervously): "Oh my... What happened to you?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Another nightmare. I can't remember what it was."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking worryingly): "Is this what the Doki Doki Virus is or what?"  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly): "Whoa, calm down!"  
**Sayori** : "I never see you like this. Why don't you stay home today? You need a nice nap."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, glare): "I don't want to sleep and I don't want to skip any more of my classes and fail."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "More importantly, I'm curious about Yuri or Natsuki, if they're experiencing the same thing."  
**Sayori** : "Are you sure? I can get you excused from classes."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "I'm sure. I'll feel better after school once clubs start."  
**Sayori** : "If you say so."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Oh yeah, how are you feeling? Any nightmares?"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, curious): "Not really."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "You're either lucky or it's because you're club president."  
*Sayori and Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Sayori and I head to school together and boy, am I feeling worse...  
*Scene fades out*

#### Scene: Classroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** : The day has gone by as boring as ever. I was feeling drowsy and paranoic in my first few class periods but I was slowly regaining energy.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): By the end of classes, I feel normal but still bored. I still head to the clubroom.  
*Scene fades out*  
*Stop music, fades out*

#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Main Theme](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
**Main Character 1** : I yawned as I enter the clubroom.  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Good afternoon, [mc1 name] and Sayori. How are feeling today?"  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (happy, talking): "Fine!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Hey Vice Prez, probably the same as yesterday."  
**Yuri** (eyes away): "You don't need to call me by that..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "How are you feeling, Yuri?"  
**Yuri** (curious, eyes away): "..."  
**Yuri** (parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "Well, it could be better..."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Guess I can assume that everyone's feeling the same.  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both arms down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "All I can say is that I've been feeling like crap."  
**Main Character 1** (glare, eyes away): Yep...  
**Yuri** : "Maybe a nice cup of tea will help our day, don't you guys think?"  
**Main Character 1** and **Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Sure..."  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (left arm up, nervously happy, eyes away): "Guess everyone is not having a great day."  
**Sayori** (right arm up, happy, eyes forward): "I know. I'll find some nice activities we could do in the club."  
**Sayori** (eyes away): "I'll be right back. Enjoy yourselves!"  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori once again leaves us three alone.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): I think Sayori is doing this on purpose to either try to figure out what's going on in this world or she is just leaving me with Yuri and Natsuki since she doesn't have a so-called "character route" in this continuation.  
**Main Character 1** (glare, eyes away): Or both.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): I hope she doesn't become as desperate as Monika did overtime.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): This Doki Doki Virus, whatever it could be, is really making us paranoid, if we are already infected.  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Is something on your mind, [mc1 name]? You were spacing out."  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy): "Ah, it's nothing."  
**Main Character 1** : I still think it's too early to talk to them about it unless if I know for sure.  
**Yuri** (sadly happy): "Then I'll get the tea started and we can continue our reading activities if you're interested."  
*Go to "Natsuki Route - Chapter 3" or "Yuri Route - Chapter 3" based on the winning poem.*

### Natsuki Route - Chapter 3

  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "Sure. Excuse me for a minute."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, happy, eyes forward): "O-okay."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Be right back, I'm gonna use the restroom. Don't start reading without me."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "I have to go too."  
**Yuri** : "In that case, can one of you fill up the water pitcher while I plug in the electric kettle?"  
**Natsuki** (mouth opened seriously): "[mc1 name], you do that?"  
**Main Character 1** (glare): "Fine."  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
*Scene fades out*

#### Scene: Corridor

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki and I head out to the nearest restroom with a nearby water fountain.  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "You can go ahead."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Nearby a restroom, I fill up the water pitcher by the water fountain.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Before Natsuki went into the girls' restroom, she looked like she wanted to say something.  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Umm... So I was curious."  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down): "...?"  
**Natsuki** : "Are you experiencing... weird dreams like me? I mean, like..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Nightmares? As if we experienced things before?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down): "Yeah. It couldn't be just a coincidence, can it?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Can I tell you something? It will sound crazy and you may not believe me but..."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Try me."  
**Main Character 1** : "What if I told you the world we know it is actually a game world and the world keeps resetting itself?"  
*Main Character 1 has his right hand on head, blushing neutrally, eyes away.*  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "AHH-HAHAHAHAHA!"  
**Natsuki** : "I'd normally say you are full of crap but..."  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly): "It's just so weird on how real, yet fake, it felt. I don't know how to describe it."  
**Natsuki** : "And that girl, who was that girl? I can't remember who..."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Let me guess: Green eyes, white bow in a long ponytail?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Yeah... how'd you...?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Monika. She's the actual creator of the Literature Club. But at the moment, she technically doesn't exist anymore."  
**Natsuki** (talking seriously): "Wait, wait, wait! What does that mean?"  
**Natsuki** : "I thought Sayori was the founder and Yuri was the one who joined her."  
**Main Character 1** : "In this timeline, yes, Sayori took over her place. But not in the original timeline."  
**Main Character 1** : "Time kept resetting itself and I've been remembering everything ever since I joined the Literature Club in this timeline."  
**Main Character 1** : "We'd normally completely forget those things but not this time. I thought it was just me until yesterday."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "That's some crazy stuff but..."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, head turned, talking, eyes closed): "I gotta use the restroom like super bad, so don't stall me any longer."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, glare): "..."  
*Natsuki and Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): In any case, now that the water pitcher is filled up, I used the restroom as well."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes forward): "As we both exit the restroom..."  
*Scene fades in*  
*Stop music, fade out*  
*Play music: [Play With Me](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, neutrally happy, eyes forward): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "What...?"  
**Main Character 1** : A second later, Natsuki instantly stretches her right arm and quickly taps my shoulder.  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, smiling, eyes closed): "Tag! Race you back to class!"  
**Main Character 1** (smirking): "Oh you... You're so on!"  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki and I run back to class.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Suddenly, we're having fun now.  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): But I take it easy not to spill the filled water pitcher so Natsuki beats me back to class but...  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*

#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears*  
**Main Character 1** (mouth closed neutrally, eyes closed): I finally made it back to the club after a couple of...  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "What took you so long, dummy?"  
**Main Character 1** (glare, eyes forward): "No fair! I had to go back to refill the pitcher and clean the floor!"  
**Natsuki** (talking, eyes closed): "Ah, ah, ah! That's no excuse."  
**Natsuki** (eyes away): "Just kidding! But you owe me a read of _Death Scroll_ today."  
**Main Character 1** (nervously smiling, eyes closed): "Yeah..."  
**Main Character 1** : To be honest, I think that was the most fun I ever had in this new timeline. I see what Natsuki was trying to do. I'm just worrying too much so I figured Natsuki was lightening my mood.  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "I've been waiting..."  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes forward): "Ah, sorry..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Here you go."  
**Main Character 1** : I handed the filled water patcher to Yuri.  
**Yuri** (happy): "Thank you."  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri boils the water in the kettle. The tea is brewing. In the meantime, Natsuki is in the closet. She looks like she's having a trouble so I take a look.  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
*Scene fades out*

#### Scene: Clubroom's Closet

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "Ah, Natsuki?"  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki seems to be struggling getting a box of manga.  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hips, gritting teeth flusteredly, eyes closed): "Freaking..."  
**Natsuki** (eyes forward): "Who moved my manga collection?"  
*Main Character 1 is scared*  
**Yuri** (off-scene): "Ah... Sorry. The teacher yelled at me and Sayori and Sayori had to..."  
**Natsuki** (eyes closed): "..."  
**Yuri** : "Why don't we read—"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "I already told [mc1 name] we're reading _Death Scroll_ today."  
**Main Character 1** (nervous): "Why don't you let me help—"  
*Main Character 1 gets scared*  
**Natsuki** : "I'll get them myself. Just watch."  
*Scene fades out*

#### CG scene: Natsuki CG 2

  
*Scene fade in*  
*Natsuki is happy*  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki glares at her manga collection on the top shelf of the closet, readying her fingers into claws.  
**Natsuki** : "Oof!"  
*Natsuki has her eyes squeezed*  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): She pounces fiercely into the air and manages to tug a hold of the box of manga.  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): However, as she falls back to the ground, the box fell on top of her with volumes scatter.  
*Stops music instantly*  
*Play SFX: fall2.ogg*  
*Natsuki sprite drops down until she's off-screen*  
**Natsuki** : "Ahhhh!"  
**Main Character 1** : "N-Natsuki!"  
**Yuri** (off-scene): "Natsuki, are you alright?"

#### Scene: Clubroom

  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth closed flusteredly, eyes away): "Fine!"  
**Main Character 1** : Suddenly, I hear footsteps near the classroom door. It's Sayori. She came back with some stuff for the club.  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
*Play music: [Poem Panic!](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=7JDlEpvE-cs)*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking happily, eyes closed): "Hi everyone, is everything alright in—"  
**Sayori** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "Eh?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, gritting teeth flusteredly, eyes closed): "Sayori? Why did you put my collection on the top shelf?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, nervously happy, eyes away): "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I had no choice. And I was bringing back things we could—"  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, yelling, eyes squeezed): "But I wanted to read with the others."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervous): "Natsuki, that's not how you should treat the club pres—"  
**Sayori** (talking nervously): "Sorry! I knew everyone was feeling down so I thought..."  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes away): "Actually, I'll leave you guys alone."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Are you okay, Sayori?"  
**Sayori** : "I'm fine. If reading is what will make you guys most happy, I'll leave you to it and maybe another time..."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Are you sure, Sayori?"  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "Y-yes! Have fun. And maybe tomorrow, we can do something new."  
*Sayori and Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Once again, Sayori left us alone and exited the clubroom.  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): During that time, while Natsuki was bending over to pick up her manga collection and re-organized them in the box, I accidentally saw her panties.  
**Main Character 1** : These are new. This time, they are pink with pandas... Cute...  
**Main Character 1** (eyes away): But she'll beat me up if I draw attention by saying anything but she doesn't notice. I stare away.  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): After Natsuki fixed her collection, she pulls out a copy of _Death Scroll_ and the three of us began reading against the back wall of the classroom with Natsuki in the middle, me on the left, and Yuri on the right.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*If Chapter 2's poem was bad for Natsuki in that chapter, go to "Start of "Death Scroll Part 1"" in [Chapter 2a](https://sta.sh/07vzsaetdth)*  
*If Chapter 2's poem was good for Natsuki in that chapter, go to "Start of "Death Scroll Part 2"" below*

#### CG scene: [Natsuki CG 1](http://fav.me/dblwpeg)

  
***Start of "Death Scroll Part 2"***  
*Natsuki enters the scene, sitting down against the wall, talking neutrally, eyes forward*  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Play With Me](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Continuing from where we last off, the rivalry of the samurai-in-training protagonist Tenshi Gekko and the unnamed heroic masked shogun antagonist begins.  
**Main Character 1** : As time passed by and as Tenshi continued his secret work of eliminating evil from Japan with the _Death Scroll_ , the more Tenshi and his family became suspected.  
*Natsuki is serious*  
**Main Character 1** : His father, a blacksmith named Tenma Gekko, denies these suspicions and is doing all he can prove his family's innocence but he is being arrested by the samurai police force.  
**Main Character 1** : Tenshi was tempted to save his father and he wanted to, but it would only draw more suspicion towards him.  
**Main Character 1** : Regardless, they arrested him too and the rest of the family.  
**Main Character 1** : When the samurai police force was preparing execution blocks, people continued to die.  
**Main Character 1** : But it wasn't just the criminals, but innocent lives were also being killed, usually having their lives mysteriously drained from them.  
**Main Character 1** : Tenshi didn't have the Death Scroll on him and he had it well hidden.  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): What does this mean? Is there another Death Scroll user in the works or did someone find the scroll Tenshi hid?  
**Main Character 1** (curious): With this news, the samurai police force was convinced that the Gekko family were innocent so they released them and Tenshi got his occupancy back as samurai-in-training.  
*Natsuki is nervous, eyes away*  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): In fact, he was promoted to become part of the samurai police force as a real samurai and Tenshi accepted the role just to get closer to the masked shogun of justice and to find out who is the second sorcerer.  
*Natsuki is talking neutrally, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (curious): However, the unnamed masked shogun figured out that there was a second sorcerer in the works and wonders if both sorcerers were in league with each other.  
**Main Character 1** : He still has Tenshi as a suspect as the primary sorcerer but has no new evidence or reasons to convict him until proven.  
**Main Character 1** : Regardless, Tenshi found himself, yet, another rival  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): Is this second Death Scroll user a friend or foe?  
*Natsuki is happy, eyes closed*  
**Main Character 1** : Regardless, they go against Tenshi's wishes and Tenshi demands justice.  
*Scene fades out*

#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally happy, eyes forward): "I guess that will be all for now. Sorry to leave us on a cliffhanger."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands up, talking happily, eyes forward): "This is so amazing. I never knew manga with such depth, mystery, the suspension could exist."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, smiling, eyes closed): "Told ya, you would love it!"  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Yeah! It is the best manga I've read in years!"  
**Yuri** (crazily happy): "So... I'm guessing two of those Death Scrolls exist. I wonder who else is behind all that."  
**Yuri** : "And oh my god, Tenshi and that masked guy are so much closer, yet, still distant..."  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
*Natsuki has her left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally*  
**Yuri** (talking happily, eyes closed): "I'm so excited to read more."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, crazily happy, eyes forward): "The suspense is killing me.!"  
**Natsuki** (talking seriously): "Calm down, Yuri! We still have another time."  
*Yuri is crazily nervous, eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** (right hand on hip, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "But I never have seen you this obsessed with manga before so it is pretty refreshing seeing you like that."  
**Yuri** : "Eh... Oh, my! S-sorry. W-what did I just—"  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Yuri, I'm glad you're passionate doing something new."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Yuri** (turned away, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Oh, I'm so embarrassed I—I just have a lot of things in my mind when Natsuki read that and I tend to release my thoughts at random."  
**Yuri** : "It's a crazy habit I have whenever I read books and get too invested in it."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "You're fine, Yuri."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, smiling, eyes closed): "Well, how does it feel to be an otaku like us?"  
**Yuri** (turned forward, left arm up, nervous, eyes forward): "Ehh? But... I am not..."  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*End of "Death Scroll Part 2"*  
*Go to "Main route after chosen character route"*

### Yuri Route - Chapter 3

  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "Sure. I can help you if you want."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, happy, eyes forward): "Okay, thanks."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Be right back, I'm gonna use the restroom. Don't start reading without me."  
**Yuri** : "In that case, you fill up the water pitcher on your way while I plug in the electric kettle?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, sweatingly talking, talking seriously, eyes closed): "*Sighs* Fine..."  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** : At least it's not me doing the easy work.  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki takes the empty water pitcher with her and leaves the clubroom.  
**Main Character 1** : I was thinking about going too, but I can wait until after the club.  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri takes the electric kettle out of the closet and plugs it in the outlet near the teacher's desk.  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Now to wait for Natsuki."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "So, what should we do until then?"  
**Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "A-actually I have something on my mind...that... I'd like to talk to you about."  
**Main Character 1** (talking curiously): "Okay."  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Yuri pulls me into the closet.  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Stops music, fades out*

#### Scene: Clubroom's Closet

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [My Feelings](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=IgRUaVHq1Hs)*  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Yuri** (both hands up, nervous, eyes away): "Those dreams..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Ehh?"  
**Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "I wonder, what are they...and...t-that girl...?"  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "I figured..."  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down): "So, how much do you remember?"  
**Yuri** : "I don't know... I can't remember who but..."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Let me guess: Green eyes and white bow into a ponytail?"  
**Yuri** (nervous, eyes forward): "Wait...that sounds accurate but... h-how'd you know?"  
**Main Character 1** : "That's Monika."  
**Main Character 1** : "You won't believe when I tell you this but what if I told you our world isn't what it seems to be and time kept resetting itself?"  
**Main Character 1** : "I've been experiencing these dreams too."  
**Yuri** : "That's...so, who is she?"  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "Monika. She's the actual creator of the Literature Club. But at the moment, she technically doesn't exist anymore."  
**Yuri** : "T-that's impossible. Sayori was the one who thought of it and when she came to me, I..."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, eyes forward): "In this timeline, yes, Sayori is the club president and is the one who created it in this timeline."  
**Yuri** : "W-what? Timeline?"  
**Main Character 1** : "In the original timeline, Sayori was vice president while our club president was a girl named Monika."  
**Main Character 1** : "And after the first reset when Sayori ceased to exist, you took over her place as Monika's vice president."  
**Yuri** : "Ahh...okay, so...wait..."  
**Yuri** (turned forward, parting lips sadly): "If what you say is true, what exactly is our world?"  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm not completely sure but I'm convinced we are living in a game world."  
**Yuri** (nervous): "Then, if you remember all of that, then..."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "You... I..."  
**Main Character 1** (right hands out, talking worryingly): "Yes, I'm aware that you were madly in love with me and that—"  
**Yuri** : "..."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down): "Yuri, are you okay?"  
**Yuri** : "..."  
**Yuri** : "I..."  
**Yuri** : "I hurt you...I hurt...everyone..."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "You didn't do anything wrong. It's not your fault, it's—"  
**Yuri** : "I...could have killed you all...I..."  
**Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "Could it have been my _Portrait of Markov_ novel."  
**Yuri** : "But there was something driving my mind into..."  
**Yuri** (blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I didn't... I tried my best to resist it but my mind..."  
*Main Character 1 is sad*  
**Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "It hurts..."  
**Yuri** : "Overwhelming imagination...taking over my mind."  
**Main Character 1** : "Calm down, don't worry."  
**Yuri** (blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I just...I hate myself...I never liked who I was."  
**Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "You see...I don't want to admit this but..."  
**Yuri** : "Well, it's o-obvious that I h-have autism spectrum d-disorder...ever since I was little."  
**Main Character 1** : "Yuri..."  
**Yuri** : "It's...it's really hard for me t-to get in a r-relationship with anyone or s-stay in one... Connecting to people..."  
**Yuri** : "I..."  
**Yuri** (blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "You're gonna hate me now, aren't you? J-just like everyone else."  
**Main Character 1** (sad, eyes forward): "Yuri..."  
*Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
*Yuri's sprite is zoomed in*  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): I give Yuri a hug.  
**Main Character 1** : "Yuri, I could never hate you."  
**Main Character 1** : "If you need anyone, I'm always here for you."  
**Main Character 1** : "Also, don't be afraid to talk to a therapist about your condition."  
**Main Character 1** : "I care about you. I really do."  
**Yuri** (blushing happily): "T-thank you."  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri softly hugs me back before we pull away a few seconds after.  
*Yuri has her left hand up, sadly happy, eyes forward*  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Stops music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*

#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Play With Me](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
*MC expression box reappears*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes forward): Natsuki returns to the clubroom with a filled water pitcher in hand.  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I'm back."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands up, happy, eyes away): "Thank you."  
*Yuri and Natsuki leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): Yuri elegantly walked to the electric kettle across the room to boil the water into the kettle.  
**Main Character 1** : I simply watch her movements and gaze at her beautiful long legs.  
**Main Character 1** : To my surprise, the way she moves really contrasts her speaking mannerisms."  
**Main Character 1** : Such a beaut...  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** left hand on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "What are you looking at?"  
**Main Character 1** (eyes away): "Ah—n-nothing!"  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki caught me.  
**Natsuki** : "Pervert."  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): "I'm not!"  
**Main Character 1** : I lied instinctively.  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, wondering, eyes forward): "D-did you say something?"  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "Nothing."  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "Admit it, you like her."  
**Main Character 1** : "Well, m-maybe..."  
**Main Character 1** : Why is Natsuki suddenly teasing me like this?  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "So, what do you guys want to read—"  
*Natsuki has her mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): " _Bartley McCotter_!"  
**Main Character 1** : I shouted immediately, trying to get Natsuki to change subject.  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened neutrally): "Alright, _Bartley McCotter_ it is, even though I wanted to read _Death Scroll_."  
*Main Character 1 is blushing neutrally, eyes away*  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally happy): "But I got my eye on you."  
**Main Character 1** : She whispered to me, teasing me. She can be so unpredictable.  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I went into the closet to find the _Bartley McCotter and the Archdruid's Crystal_ novel and gave it to Yuri since her reading voice will do.  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki sits down against a wall beneath the windows, a few feet away from me to my right. While the tea is brewing, Yuri takes sits between me and Natsuki. She opens the Bartley McCotter and the Archdruid's Crystal novel to the first chapter and begins reading.  
*If Chapter 2's poem was bad for Yuri in that chapter, go to "Start of "Bartley McCotter Part 1"" in [Chapter 2a](https://sta.sh/07vzsaetdth)*  
*If Chapter 2's poem was good for Yuri in that chapter, go to "Start of "Bartley McCotter Part 2"" below*

#### CG scene: Yuri CG 2

  
***Label: Start of "Bartley McCotter Part 2"***  
*Scene fades in*  
*Yuri enters the scene, sitting down against the wall, neutral, eyes down*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Continuing from where we last left off, Bartley McCotter, his childhood friend Ciara Tracey, and their new friend Riley O'Donnell finally reach a magical Irish town from the subway-to-sky train they were on.  
**Main Character 1** : They can see the humongous castle-shaped in the far back of town; Draíochas.  
**Main Character 1** : After they stopped at the train station, the adults on board escorted the new students to help them get some equipment they need for school, like a wand, a delivery pet, utensils, and other school supplies.  
**Main Character 1** : While Ciara was able to pay for some of her stuff, Bartley was broke but thankfully, his new friend Riley is willing to pay for their school supplies. Bartley owes him one.  
*Yuri is surprised*  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): When they reached a bank, the bank was suddenly being attacked by evil wizards.  
**Main Character 1** : The children hid and waited for a wizarding police force to arrest the criminals.  
**Main Character 1** : However, one of the wizarding criminals stole some strange crystal from a vault and most of the criminals disappeared without a trace.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Well, finally some crazy stuff but strangely enough, no money was stolen and judging by the title of the book, could that stolen crystal be the Archdruid's Crystal and if so, why were the evil wizards after it and what does it do?  
*Yuri is neutral*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Anyway, after those shenanigans, everyone seemed alright.  
**Main Character 1** : After the kids got everything they needed, they stayed at a small-looking hotel that is super huge on the inside for a week until school started.  
**Main Character 1** : When they arrived at Draíochas the following week, all new students were being classed to the five Houses of Draíochas.  
**Main Character 1** : These Houses with colored symbols include the purple female spirit [Baintsíde](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Banshee), the black and white cat [Cat Sidhe](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cat_s%C3%ACth), the red man [Far Darrig](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Far_darrig), the blue merfolk [Merrow](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Merrow), and the green dragon [Oilliphéist](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oilliph%C3%A9ist).  
**NOTE: These are mythological creatures in Celtic/Irish mythology.**  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Bartley and Ciara were housed under the blue merfolk Merrow while their new friend Riley were housed under the green dragon Oilliphéist.  
**Main Character 1** : This surprised them but they wish each other luck.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): In the meantime, they had a feast and went to their respective dorms for the night.  
**Main Character 1** : Classes started in the next morning and the students are learning how to use magic with their wands.  
**Main Character 1** : Bartley and his friends' first class was a charm class and the first spell they learned was something basic, the basic summoning spell _Glaoim_ , to call forth objects to the user.  
**NOTE: _Glaoim_ is Irish for "I call".**  
**Main Character 1** : Other school classes some of them took together or separately include Potions Class, Astronomy Class, Magic History Class, and Herbology Class.  
**Main Character 1** : It seemed like a normal school day but with magic.  
**Main Character 1** : Although, since it is their first day experiencing a new school, especially a huge one, it was difficult for them to get used to.  
*Scene fades out*

#### CG scene: Yuri CG 2

  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "I think we will end it off here."  
*Main Character 1 is happy, eyes forward*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, nervously happy, eyes away): "Time is sure going by fast."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally happy, eyes forward): "I'm liking the setting so far but when are there gonna be more action?"  
**Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "Have patience. It's gonna be a really long story. Don't forget that this is a time to get to know all the characters and their relationships."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking neutrally): "I know, but man is this book gonna take forever."  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "I'm glad you're reading it since I'd wouldn't be read all that alone."  
**Natsuki** : "I admit that the text is too intimidating for me to read."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Yeah, I too wouldn't have the time to read all of this so I'm glad you're reading it for us, Yuri."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "Well, thanks for the compliment, I guess. Though, you two are new to large novels."  
**Main Character 1** : "But is anyone interested in watching the film adaptation once it's in theaters?"  
**Natsuki** : "I'd be interested. At least we can see the visuals."  
**Yuri** (seriously happy): "Kind of. Although, I don't they would be able to compile the entire story into a film so I'm more keen on reading this."  
**Main Character 1** : "Maybe if they were to do a two-parter..."  
**NOTE: Making a small reference to _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ as that novel spawned a two-part film.**  
**Yuri** : "I suppose so."  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*End of "Bartley McCotter Part 2"*  
*Go to "Main route after chosen character route"*

### Main route after chosen character route

#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Okay, Everyone!](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking happily, eyes closed): "Sorry I'm late again, everyone."  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Sayori twirls in the classroom.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "Oh, Sayori."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, talking sadly, eyes forward): "I hope everything is alright."  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Like I said, I wanted to give you all the time you wanted."  
**Sayori** (left hand up, talking happily): "With the time remaining, we can share our poems and I have an announcement to make before the meeting's over."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral.*  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth opened seriously, eyes forward): "Okay, let's get this over with."  
*Natsuki, Sayori, and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*

### Poem Responses - Chapter 3

###    
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Okay, Everyone!](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)*  
*MC expression box reappears*  
*For the first time*  
__ **Main Character 1** (thinking, eyes forward) "Whom should I show my poem to first?"  
*After returning back here*  
__ **Main Character 1** (thinking, eyes forward): "Whom should I show my poem to next?"  
**Menu options:**  
__Sayori  
____*Scene fades out*  
____*Go to "Sayori Poem Response - Chapter 3"*  
__Natsuki  
____*Scene fades out*  
____*Go to "Natsuki Poem Response - Chapter 3"*  
__Yuri  
____*Scene fades out*  
____*Go to "Yuri Poem Response - Chapter 3"*

#### Sayori Poem Response - Chapter 3

###    
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Sayori** (right arm up, happy, eyes forward): "..."  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "You are sooooo good at this, [mc1 name]!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Something I pulled out of my head."  
*Main Character 1 is happy, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "You show off!"  
*Main Character 1 is blushing happily*  
*If the poem winner is Natsuki*  
__ **Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Still, Natsuki would love something this adorable."  
*If the poem winner is Yuri*  
__ **Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "Still, Yuri would love something this deep."  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "No matter what I write, you'd be impressed with it."  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes forward): "I guess so, but you definitely improved compared to the previous resets."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "So... I supposed you haven't found anything yet while we read, have you?"  
**Sayori** (talking sadly, eyes forward): "Monika and I still haven't found anything, at least I haven't."  
**Sayori** : "I'll be honest with you, yesterday, Monika and I tried investigating this world but..."  
**Sayori** (eyes away): "It's just been weird. We don't know what to think of it."  
**Sayori** (left hand up, eyes forward): "I was unable to make contact with her today."  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): "Hmm..."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Sayori** (both hands down, happy): "Anyways, will you read my poem?"  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "Sure."  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone! (Sayori)](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=frHGwz7ZhmE)" at the current position*

> Good morning, Sun
> 
> It's a beautiful day outside.  
>  Birds are singing.  
>  Flowers are blooming.  
>  On days like these, little balls of sunshine like me  
>  Should be playing outside  
>  And having fun with everyone,  
>  Making everyone happy!
> 
> Yay!!!

### *Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone!](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)" at the current position*  
*MC expression box reappears with Main Character 1 being curious*  
**Main Character 1** : "While it's also short, this one seems...just like you. But for some reason, umm..."  
**Main Character 1** : "How should I say this?"  
**Sayori** (nervously happy): "Okay, I admit, I... Well..."  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes away): "In my spare time, I was playing an interesting game from the player's universe..."  
**Sayori** : "... and I just had to use this one interesting quote."  
*NOTE: The game Sayori is referring to is _Undertale_ by Toby Fox and one of these quotes from _Undertale_ makes a reference to _[EarthBound](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://i.imgur.com/T3yyJiN.png)_.  
**Main Character 1** : "So that's what you were doing this entire time?"  
**Sayori** : "Not all the time. I did it when I took breaks from researching."  
**Sayori** : "Also at home."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "Anyways, isn't this a type of poem Natsuki would enjoy, whether she wants to admit it or not?"  
**Sayori** (both arms, happy, eyes forward): "That's true. It does suit both her style and mine."  
**Sayori** : "Anyway, see ya'."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to line 3 of "Poem Responses - Chapter 3" with Sayori removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "Main route after poem responses"*

#### Natsuki Poem Response - Chapter 3

###    
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears*  
*Natsuki enters the scene, both hands down, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
  
*If poem is bad for Natsuki*  
__*If previous poem was also bad for Natsuki*  
____*Main Character 1 is worried, eyes forward*  
____ **Natsuki** : "...Hm."  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened happily): "Well, I can admit that it's better than the last one."  
____*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
____ **Natsuki** : "It's nice to see that you're putting in some effort."  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy): "That's good..."  
____ **Natsuki** (mouth opened neutrally): "But I still don't like this at all."  
____ **Natsuki** : "It's trying too hard to be serious."  
____ **Main Character 1** (curious): "Eh? What do you mean by that?"  
____ **Main Character 1** : I say that but I know she hates this kind of style.  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip): "Poems don't need to be all deep-sounding to express something."  
____ **Natsuki** : "It's going to just sound like you're forcing it unless you really don't suck at it."  
____ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Honestly... If you're gonna make poems to impress Yuri, don't show them to me.—"  
____ **Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "W-well... umm..."  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "You know Yuri would love this kind of...this angsty..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Yeah... Sorry..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : Looks like I'm in trouble.  
____ **Main Character 1** : At least she is a little bit kinder...this time?  
____ **Natsuki** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I'm... I'm just so done with these types of poems."  
____ **Main Character 1** (scared, eyes forward): "Natsuki shoves the poem I handed her back over to me."  
____ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, flusteredly talking): "Just take your poem. If you wrote it for someone else, just don't show it to me!"  
____ **Main Character 1** (worried): "Oof..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "At least it's she's not as bad as the original timeline if I were to only impress Yuri."  
____ **Main Character 1** : But this still tells me she wouldn't want to see my next poem.  
____*Return to line 3 of "Poem Responses - Chapter 3" with Natsuki removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "Main route after poem responses"*  
  
__*If previous poem was good for Natsuki while this one was bad*  
____*Main Character 1 is wondering, eyes forward*  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "...Hm."  
____ **Natsuki** : "I liked your last one better."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Eh? Really?"  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Well yeah. I can tell you were a little more daring with this one."  
____ **Natsuki** : "But you're really not good enough for that yet. It fell flat."  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "That may be true, but I just wanted to try something different."  
____*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
____ **Natsuki** (mouth opened happily): "I mean, I always like poems that aren't trying too hard."  
____ **Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes away): "I hate when people try to sound fancy or add more meaning just by using annoying and complicated language."  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Just make it simple, cute, and to the point!"  
____ **Natsuki** (talking happily): "Yuri's head over heels for all this cryptic nonsense, but I see right through that BS. Hah!"  
____ **Natsuki** (head turned, sweatingly sad, eyes forward): "Making your reader look so hard for all this deep meaning is just an excuse to have no meaning at all."  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I guess that's one way to look at it."  
____*Main Charactr 1 is neutral*  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, head forward, talking neutrally happy, head forward): "Well, everyone has their own opinion."  
____ **Natsuki** : "But my opinion is the best opinion. I'm sure you've figured that out already."  
____ **Main Character 1** (glare): "Er..."  
____ **Natsuki** (neutrally happy): "Anyway, here's my poem. Maybe you'll learn something."  
____*Go to "Amy Likes Spiders" poem below*  
  
  
*If poem is neutral for Natsuki*  
__*If Natsuki likes this poem better than the first one*  
____*Main Character 1 is wondering, eyes forward*  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "...Hm."  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "Well, I can admit that it's better than the last one."  
____ **Natsuki** : "It's nice to see that you're putting in some effort."  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy): "That's good..."  
  
__*If Natsuki likes this poem the same as the first one*  
____*Main Character 1 is wondering, eyes forward*  
____ **Natsuki** : "...Hm."  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "Well, it's not really any worse than your last one."  
____ **Natsuki** : "But I can't really say it's any better, either."  
____ **Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "Phew..."  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Huh? 'Phew' what?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Ah... Well anything that isn't a trainwreck, I'll take as a win."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "And I get the feeling you're probably the most critical."  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "H-Hey! What makes you—"  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes away): " _(Wait, maybe that was a compliment...?)_ "  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking happily, eyes closed): "A-Ahah! Glad to see someone recognizes my experience!"  
____ **Natsuki** : "Well then, keep practicing and maybe you'll be as good as me someday!"  
____ **Main Character 1** (nervously smiling, eyes closed): "That's...uh..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): Something tells me Natsuki completely missed the point.  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Come to think of it, this kind of reminds me of Sayori's poem from yesterday..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "Eh? You think so?"  
__ **Natsuki** (happy): "Yeah. Well I guess if you've been friends with her for so long, you might be on the same wavelength."  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth opened happily): "But you never really struck me as her type."  
__ **Main Character 1** (curious): "Wait, am I really...?"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "Well, I don't know! But honestly, how can someone so...er, fluffy...spend so much time with someone like you?"  
__ **Natsuki** : "It's like she's dragging around a dead weight."  
__ **Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "Uug... That was a little unnecessary..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "But think of it this way. If it weren't for me, she would probably just fly away like letting go of a balloon."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "You could say we each take care of each other in our own way."  
__ **Natsuki** (head forward, flusteredly talking, eyes away): "Whatever it is, I don't get it..."  
__ **Natsuki** : "...Oh, yeah, I guess I'm supposed to show you my poem."  
__ **Natsuki** : "Here."  
__*Go to "Amy Likes Spiders" poem below*  
  
  
*If poem is good for Natsuki*  
__*If previous poem was bad or neutral for Natsuki*  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly talking, eyes forward): "..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (curious): Natsuki reads my poem.  
____ **Main Character 1** : She keeps glancing at me, then back at the poem.  
____ **Main Character 1** : By now, she must have read it more than once.  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, eyes away): "...Aren't you supposed to be bad at this?"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "...Is that a compliment?"  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, gritting teeth flusteredly, eyes forward): "N-No! I mean... You know..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki struggles to find the words she wants.  
____ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "I just...expected a lot less after what you showed me yesterday."  
____ **Natsuki** : "That's all."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Well, I guess I just got lucky with this one."  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "Y-Yeah!! Exactly!"  
____ **Natsuki** : "You just got lucky, you know?"  
____ **Natsuki** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Don't get used to it."  
____ **Natsuki** : "You won't always manage to write poems this cute. I mean—!"  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "I mean well-written! No, I mean—"  
____ **Main Character 1** (smiling, eyes closed): "Ah, so that's how it is. My poem is cute?"  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "No! Why are you smiling?! It's not like I like cute things!"  
____ **Main Character 1** (nervously smiling, eyes closed): Natsuki shoves my poem back towards me.  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "H-Huh! Reading it again, I decided that it's not so great after all."  
____ **Natsuki** : "It's too cute and doki-doki."  
____ **Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "It would only impress...you know, girls...who like those kinds of things."  
____ **Natsuki** : "Ahaha!"  
____ **Main Character 1** : For some reason, Natsuki is incredibly easy to see through.  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Well, anyway...!"  
____ **Natsuki** (eyes forward): "You're gonna read mine now, right?"  
____ **Natsuki** : "Judging by your tastes, you'll probably like it a lot."  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, eyes away): "You'll probably learn something, too. Don't forget who the _real_ pro is."  
  
__*If previous poem was good for Natsuki.*  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly worried, eyes forward): "..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki reads my poem.  
____ **Main Character 1** : She keeps glancing at me, then back at the poem.  
____ **Main Character 1** : By now, she must have read it more than once.  
____ **Natsuki** (eyes away): "Rrgh..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (curious): "...?"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Is it that bad?"  
____ **Natsuki** (flusteredly gritting teeth): "No! No, it's not!"  
____ **Natsuki** : "It's good. It's really good, okay?!"  
____ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "There, I said it!"  
____ **Natsuki** : "Ugh, this wasn't supposed to happen at all...!"  
____ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Why can't you just be bad at this?"  
____ **Natsuki** : "My poems are supposed to impress _you_ , not the other way around!"  
____ **Main Character 1** (smirking): "You're trying to impress me?"  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "Obviously! You think I'd let you enjoy Yuri's writing more than mine?"  
____ **Natsuki** : "Give me a break."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "Well..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "In that case, what's the problem with me trying to impress you?"  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, head forward, talking seriously, eyes forward): "I'll tell you! You—"  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "—"  
____ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki's face freezes, like she just realized something.  
____ **Natsuki** : "Y-Y-You..."  
____ **Natsuki** : "You're trying to...impress _me?_ "  
____*Natsuki has both hands down, flusteredly talking, eyes away*  
____ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki vigorously scans her eyes over my poem one more time.  
____ **Main Character 1** : Then, the poem slips out of her hands and flutters to the floor.  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "I...have to use the bathroom!"  
____*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
____ **Main Character 1** : Red-faced, Natsuki quickly walks out of the room.  
____*Sayori enters the scene*  
____ **Sayori** (both arms down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Hey, [mc1 name]..."  
____ **Sayori** : "Did something happened to Natsuki?"  
____ **Sayori** : "I just saw her rush out like that..."  
____ **Sayori** : "You didn't do anything terrible, did you?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "N-No!"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "I just told her that—"  
____ **Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): My voice gets caught in my throat.  
____ **Main Character 1** : There's no way I could tell Sayori that I'm trying to impress Natsuki.  
____ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Hmm?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (wondering, eyes forward): Sayori sees the poem lying on the floor and swiftly picks it up.  
____ **Sayori** (happy): "Ooh, what do we have here?"  
____*If you read Sayori's poem before Natsuki's poem*  
______ **Main Character 1** : She skims over it a second time, her smile not fading from her face.  
______ **Sayori** : I see."  
______ **Sayori** : So you _do like_ Natsuki, don't you?"  
____*If not*  
______ **Main Character 1** : She reads through it, her smile not fading from her face.  
______ **Sayori** : I see."  
______ **Sayori** : So you _do like_ Natsuki, don't you?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes forward): "I-I mean..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes away): "Not really..."  
____ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "In fact, didn't she like your poem a lot the other day, too?"  
____ **Sayori** : I'm surprised you know her taste so well already."  
____ **Sayori** (right arm raised, smiling): "Are you sure you're not cheating, [mc1 name]?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (curious, eyes forward): "Cheating...?"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "What do you mean by that?"  
____ **Sayori** (both arms raised, happy, eyes forward): "I'm just teasing you, being a little bit like _herrr_."  
____ **Main Character 1** (glare): Ohhhhh... I see what's she's doing.  
____ **Sayori** : "Anyway..."  
____*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
____ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy): "How do you think Natsuki feels about you?"  
____*Main Character 1 is blushing neutrally*  
____ **Sayori** : "Oh, you don't need to answer that."  
____ **Sayori** : "It was just something for you to think about."  
____*Natsuki enters the scene*  
____*Natsuki has both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward*  
____*Main Chararacter 1 is surprised*  
____ **Natsuki** : "Hey!"  
____ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki comes up and snatches the poem out of Sayori's hands.  
____ **Main Character 1** : Neither of us had noticed her reenter the classroom.  
____*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
____ **Sayori** : "Did you read this, Sayori?"  
____ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes closed): "Of course! I liked it!"  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly gritting teeth, eyes away): "Ugh..."  
____ **Natsuki** : "You should really stop reading things that aren't for you, you know."  
____ **Natsuki** : "You have a bad habit of doing that."  
____*Main Character 1 is curious*  
____ **Sayori** (curious, eyes forward): "Eh?"  
____ **Sayori** : "But [mc1 name] wrote this poem."  
____*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
____ **Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "And we're supposed to share with everyone, right?"  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, gritting teeth flusteredly, eyes closed): "Uu—"  
____ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki freezes.  
____ **Main Character 1** : She apparently forgot that my poem is technically for everyone to read.  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "Okay, well, I think [mc1 name] is done sharing this poem with everyone."  
____ **Natsuki** : "It's not like anyone would want to read this anyway."  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head forward, flusteredly talking, eyes forward): "In fact, I'm just going to hold onto this."  
____ **Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "If you insist~"  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth closed flustering, eyes forward): "What?"  
____*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
____ **Natsuki** : "Why are you looking at me like that??"  
____ **Sayori** : "Like what?"  
____*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, head turned, sweatingly sad, eyes closed): "Ugh..."  
____ **Natsuki** : "Never mind."  
____*If you read Sayori's and Yuri's poems before Natsuki's poem*  
______ **Main Character 1** (worried): Well, I guess Natsuki has my poem now.  
______ **Main Character 1** : Not that I really planned on keeping it.  
____*If you read either Sayori's or Yuri's poem before Natsuki's poem but not the "other girl's" poem*  
______ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Ah, Natsuki..."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "I'll give you the poem, but that's still not very fair to [other girl's name]..."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "...She hasn't gotten to read it yet."  
______*Main Character 1 is worried*  
______ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, head forward, flusteredly talking, eyes away): "So what?"  
______ **Sayori** (left arm raised, happy, eyes forward): "Well... I guess [mc1 name] is right, Natsuki..."  
______ **Sayori** : "It's not fair if you don't let everyone finish reading it."  
______ **Natsuki** : "..."  
______ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes forward): "...Fine."  
______ **Main Character 1** (surprised): Natsuki returns my poem.  
______*Main Character 1 is happy*  
______ **Natsuki** : "It's not like she's going to like it, though."  
____*Sayori leaves the scene*  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes forward): "Anyway, read my poem now."  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip): "And no, I won't let you keep it."  
____ **Natsuki** : "This is my only copy."  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone! (Natsuki)](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BDsCNVj72ig)" at the current position*

> Amy Likes Spiders
> 
> You know what I heard about Amy?  
>  Amy likes spiders.  
>  Icky, wriggly, hairy, ugly spiders!  
>  That's why I'm not friends with her.
> 
> Amy has a cute singing voice.  
>  I heard her singing my favorite love song.  
>  Every time she sang the chorus, my heart would pound to the rhythm of the words.  
>  But she likes spiders.  
>  That's why I'm not friends with her.
> 
> One time, I hurt my leg really bad.  
>  Amy helped me up and took me to the nurse.  
>  I tried not to let her touch me.  
>  She likes spiders, so her hands are probably gross.  
>  That's why I'm not friends with her.
> 
> Amy has a lot of friends.  
>  I always see her talking to people.  
>  She probably talks about spiders.  
>  What if her friends start to like spiders too?  
>  That's why I'm not friends with her.
> 
> It doesn't matter if she has other hobbies.  
>  It doesn't matter if she keeps it private.  
>  It doesn't matter if it doesn't hurt anyone.
> 
> It's gross.  
>  She's gross.  
>  The world is better off without spider lovers.
> 
> And I'm gonna tell everyone

### *Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone!](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)" at the current position*  
*MC expression box reappears with Main Character 1 being curious, eyes forward*  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, neutrally happy, eyes forward): "Not bad, right?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "It's quite a bit longer than yesterday's."  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Yesterday's was way too short..."  
__ **Natsuki** : "I was just warming up!"  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "I hope you didn't think that was the best I could do."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "No, of course not..."  
__ **Natsuki** (neutrally happy): "Anyway, the message is pretty straightforward in this poem."  
__*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
__ **Natsuki** : "I doubt I have to explain it."  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth opened neutrally): "Sometimes you can explain complicated issues with much simpler analogies..."  
__ **Natsuki** : "And it helps people realize how stupid they're being."  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed seriously): "Like, anyone would agree that the subject of this poem is an ignorant jerk..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (curious): "Do you know people like that?"  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth opened neutrally): "Of course. It's about how everyone thinks my—"  
__ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "...That doesn't matter! It can be about anything!"  
__ **Natsuki** (eyes forward): "I wrote it to be easy to relate to..."  
__*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
__ **Natsuki** : "Everyone has some kind of weird hobby, or a guilty pleasure."  
__ **Natsuki** (eyes away): "Something that you're afraid if people find out, they'd make fun of you or think less of you."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, talking seriously, eyes forward): "...But that just makes people stupid!"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Who cares what someone likes, as long as they're not hurting anyone, and it makes them happy?"  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes away): "I think people really need to learn to respect others for liking weird things..."  
  
__*If yesterday's or today's poem was good for Yuri and you read Yuri's poem before Natsuki's poem today*  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Huh, that's funny..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri wrote about something similar today."  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly talking, eyes forward): "Huh?"  
____ **Natsuki** : "Did you say Yuri?"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Yeah..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "She said her poem was about an unusual hobby of hers."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "I didn't really get it, but she said something similar to you..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "That people shouldn't make each other feel insecure about those things."  
____*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, eyes away): "Really?"  
____ **Natsuki** : "Well..."  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, talking flusteredly happy): "I mean, Yuri's pretty weird, so I wouldn't doubt that she has some weird hobbies..."  
____ **Natsuki** : "...Not that there's anything wrong with that!"  
____ **Main Character 1** (worried): I wonder if she still has that cutting habit.  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly worried, eyes away): "Uu..."  
____ **Natsuki** : "It's not like...I would judge her or anything..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (neutral): Natsuki has trouble finding words.  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly talking): "I-I guess I should try not to be so mean to her..."  
____ **Natsuki** : "If she feels insecure about her weird behaviors and stuff..."  
____ **Natsuki** : "I mean, I always hate people who make me feel insecure..."  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly worried, eyes away): "And Yuri almost made me feel insecure yesterday..."  
____ **Natsuki** : "But I don't want to take our friendship away..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Even if her writing style is really different, I'm sure she'll appreciate the message in your poem."  
__*Else*  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Well, you're definitely right."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "At least, I can relate to that."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "And I'm sure a lot of other people can, too."  
  
__*If yesterday's and today's poems were good for Natsuki*  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes forward): "You know..."  
____ **Natsuki** : "I'm glad that you can appreciate this kind of writing..."  
____*Main Character 1 is happy*  
____ **Natsuki** (eyes away): "I mean...I know I was talking about that yesterday."  
____ **Natsuki** : "But I've been...well, I've been enjoying sharing my writing with you, so..."  
____ **Natsuki** (eyes closed): "...So consider yourself lucky, okay?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (nervously smiling, eyes closed): "Ahaha."  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "Well, thanks for being honest."  
____*Main Character 1 is nervously smiling, eyes closed*  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly worried, eyes forward): "What's that supposed to mean?"  
____ **Natsuki** : "I'm always honest!"  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, head turned, sweatingly sad, eyes closed): "Jeez..."  
____ **Natsuki** : "Just look forward to tomorrow too, okay?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "Alright, I will."  
__*Else*  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head forward, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "It's what I do best, after all!"  
____ **Natsuki** : "I don't like writing unless there's a good message to take away from it."  
____ **Natsuki** : "Like, conveying emotions is important..."  
____ **Natsuki** : "But I want to make people think, not just feel."  
____ **Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "Remember that!"  
____ **Natsuki** : "I'm gonna write a good one for tomorrow, too, so look forward to it."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to line 3 of "Poem Responses - Chapter 3" with Natsuki removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "Main route after poem responses"*

#### Yuri Poem Response - Chapter 3

###    
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears*  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
  
*If poem is bad for Yuri*  
__*If previous poem was also bad for Yuri*  
____*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
____ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "..."  
____ **Yuri** (left hand up, talking seriously, eyes away): "Um..."  
____ **Yuri** : "...You're not angry at me, are you?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (curious): "Eh?!"  
____ **Yuri** : "For nearly disrespecting Natsuki yesterday..."  
____ **Yuri** : "I don't know if you were listening but..."  
____ **Yuri** : "Reading this poem..."  
____ **Yuri** (turned away, sad): "I'm sorry if you don't like me."  
____ **Yuri** : "Because you..."  
____ **Yuri** (both hands up, parting lips sadly): "You prefer her writing over mine, right?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "That's not true..."  
____*Main Character 1 is worried*  
____ **Yuri** : "Meaning when I nearly disrespected her opinion..."  
____ **Yuri** : "I disrespected you too...didn't I?"  
____ **Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "Oh no..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Yuri..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "You might be reading into this a little too much..."  
____*Main Character 1 is worried*  
____ **Yuri** : "How could I be so stupid...?"  
____ **Yuri** : "I always let these things happen..."  
____ **Yuri** : "Whenever I think before I speak, I just come off as awkward and unlikable."  
____ **Yuri** : "It hasn't really happened yesterday since Sayori was there."  
____ **Yuri** : "If we weren't already good friends, I probably would have said something really bad that I wouldn't want to say."  
____ **Yuri** : "I tend to speak without thinking. The things I want to keep inside come out and make people hate me."  
____ **Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "So...please don't force yourself to be around me."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri—"  
____ **Yuri** (turned away, sad): "Please..."  
____ **Yuri** : "It makes it easier for me if you don't express any concern."  
____ **Yuri** : "Besides..."  
____ **Yuri** : "I have my books with me."  
____ **Yuri** (both hands up, sadly happy): "That's...all I need."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : Yuri smiles sadly and puts her head down on her desk.  
____ **Main Character 1** : I'm frustrated but I do feel bad for her.  
____ **Main Character 1** : I don't hate her, but it's as if she's not capable of listening to me over her own thoughts.  
____ **Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): I sigh to myself.  
____*If yesterday's poem was good for Natsuki*  
______ **Main Character 1** : I'll try again.  
______ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Yuri, don't forget that we're friends. What about the manga we're reading?"  
______ **Yuri** (parting lips sadly): "Oh, well, I do love it."  
______ **Yuri** (sadly happy): "S-sorry, I forgot for a second but..."  
____ **Yuri** : "I feel like being alone for a little bit. Please, don't worry me. I-I'm sorry."  
____ **Main Character 1** : If she wants to be left alone, then I have no choice but to abide to that request.  
____*Return to line 3 of "Poem Responses - Chapter 3" with Yuri removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "Main route after poem responses"*  
  
__*If previous poem was neutral for Yuri*  
____*Main Character is wondering*  
____ **Yuri** (left hand up, happy, eyes forward): "Ah, is it my turn?"  
____ **Yuri** : "Let's see how it compares to yesterday's..."  
____ **Yuri** : "Mm..."  
____ **Yuri** : "I see..."  
____ **Yuri** : "It's a bit different."  
____ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "I respect you for trying different things, [mc1 name]."  
____*Main Character 1 is blushing neutrally*  
____ **Yuri** : "Were you inspired by Natsuki's poem?"  
____ **Yuri** : "Or Sayori's, perhaps?"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Well..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "I guess you could say that..."  
____ **Yuri** : "I thought so."  
____ **Yuri** (left hand up, sadly happy, eyes away): "I'm happy for you."  
____ **Yuri** : "You don't need to find inspiration in my poems."  
____ **Yuri** : "I write them for myself..."  
____*Main Character 1 is worried*  
____ **Yuri** (turned away, sad): "...Not for anyone else."  
____ **Yuri** : "So I don't really...need for people to like them or anything."  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Yuri!"  
____ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking sadly, eyes forward): "E-Eh?"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "I'm sorry for being blunt, but you're overthinking this a little."  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Just because our styles are different doesn't mean I dislike your poems..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "I'm pretty sure I can write just like you, but I let my mind take me where it wants me to go."  
____ **Yuri** (eyes forward): "I...I see..."  
____ **Yuri** : "I'm sorry..."  
____ **Yuri** : "My stupid mind...it likes to do that sometimes."  
____ **Yuri** : "Anyway..."  
*Go to label: "If today's Yuri poem is not being skipped"*  
  
  
*If poem is neutral for Yuri*  
__*If previous poem was neutral or good for Yuri*  
____ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Let's see what you've written for today."  
____ **Yuri** : "..."  
____ **Yuri** : "Mm..."  
____ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes closed): "Well done, [mc1 name]."  
____ **Yuri** : "Your skills are already improving."  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Really?"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Thanks, Yuri."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Coming from you, that means a lot."  
____ **Yuri** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Eh?"  
____ **Yuri** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I-It's nothing!"  
____ **Yuri** : "I'm just happy to help inspire fellow writers..."  
____ **Yuri** : "I know you're new to this, so don't worry so much if it seems like you can't get your poem to feel perfect."  
__*If previous poem was bad for Yuri*  
____ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Let's see what you've written for today."  
____ **Yuri** : "..."  
____ **Yuri** : "Mm..."  
____ **Yuri** : "This is pretty good, [mc1 name]."  
____ **Yuri** : "Were you influenced by seeing everyone's writing styles yesterday?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy): "I guess you could say that..."  
____ **Yuri** (both hands down, calmingly happy, eyes closed): "I was also a bit surprised by how differently everyone writes."  
____ **Yuri** : "So I respect you for trying new things."  
*Go to label: "If today's Yuri poem is not being skipped"*  
  
  
*If poem is good for Yuri*  
__*If previous poem was bad or neutral for Yuri*  
____ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Let's see what you've written for today."  
____ **Yuri** : "..."  
____ **Yuri** (left hand up, wondering, eyes forward): "......"  
____ **Main Character 1** : Yuri stares at the poem with a surprised expression on her face.  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Do you...like it?"  
____ **Yuri** : "[mc1 name]..."  
____ **Yuri** : "...How did you pick up on this so quickly?"  
  
__*If previous poem was good for Yuri*  
____ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy): "Let's see what you've written for today."  
____ **Yuri** : "..."  
____ **Yuri** (left hand up, wondering): "......"  
____ **Main Character 1** : Yuri stares at the poem with a surprised expression on her face.  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy): "I take it you like it?"  
____ **Yuri** : "This one might even be better than yesterday's..."  
____ **Yuri** : "...How did you even pick up on this so quickly?"  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Just yesterday, I was telling you the kind of techniques worth practicing..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Maybe that's why..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "You did a good job explaining."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I really wanted to try giving it more imagery."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Although, to be honest, those resets helped me improve too.  
__*Yuri is turned away, sad, eyes away*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri visibly swallows.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Even her hands appear sweaty.  
__ **Yuri** : "I'm not...used to this..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (curious): "Used to what?"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, nervous, eyes away): "I don't know...!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "It's fine, take your time..."  
__*Yuri has both hands up, parting lips calmingly, eyes closed*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri breathes and collects her thoughts.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I know that Yuri likes to think before she speaks, so I offer that patience to her.  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes forward): "Yeah..."  
__ **Yuri** : "Just...being appreciated like this...I guess."  
__ **Yuri** : "It probably sounds really stupid..."  
__ **Yuri** : "But seeing someone motivated by my writing..."  
__ **Yuri** : "It just makes me..."  
__ **Yuri** : "Really happy..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "Are you saying you've never shared your writing before?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri nods.  
__ **Main Character 1** : "How come?"  
__ **Yuri** : "I really only write for myself..."  
__ **Yuri** : "And besides..."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "...People would just laugh at me!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Do you really think that...?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : Again, Yuri nods.  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Huh..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Even your close friends?"  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, eyes away): "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri doesn't respond to that.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I wonder why...  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Anyway..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Do you want to share the poem you wrote today?"  
__ **Yuri** : "...Yeah."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking sadly, eyes forward): "I do!"  
__ **Yuri** : "If it's with you..."  
__*Go to "The Racoon" poem, skipping the "If today's Yuri poem is not being skipped" dialogs*  
  
***Label: If today's Yuri poem is not being skipped***  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "It's just that there are specific writing habits that are usually typical of new writers."  
__ **Yuri** : "And having been through that myself, I kind of learned to pick up on them."  
__ **Yuri** (seriously happy, eyes away): "I think the most noticeable thing I recognize in new writers is that they try to make their style very deliberate."  
__ **Yuri** : "In other words, they tend to pick a writing style separate from the topic matter, and they form-fit the two together."  
__ **Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "The end result is that both the style and the expressiveness are weakened."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Once Yuri finds her train of thought, it's as if her demeanor totally changes.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Her stammering is completely gone, and she sounds like an expert.  
__ **Yuri** (parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "Of course, that's not something you can be blamed for."  
__ **Yuri** : "There are so many different skills and techniques that go into writing even a simple poem."  
__ **Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "Not just finding them and building them, but getting them to work together is probably the most challenging part."  
__ **Yuri** : "It might take you some time, but it all comes with practice, and learning by example, and trying new things."  
__ **Yuri** : "I also hope that everyone else in the club gives you valuable feedback."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "Natsuki can be a little bit biased, though..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Biased? How?"  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, talking seriously happy, eyes away): "U-Um..."  
__ **Yuri** : "Well..."  
__ **Yuri** : "Never mind..."  
__ **Yuri** : "I shouldn't be talking about people like that..."  
__ **Yuri** : "Sorry..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "It's fine."  
__ **Main Character 1** : I'm not sure if Yuri is apologizing to herself, to me, or to Natsuki.  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Do you mind if I read your poem now?"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, happy, eyes closed): "Please do!"  
__ **Yuri** : "I'd love to share my thought process behind it..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri smiles dreamily, as if that's a rare opportunity for her.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Which itself is kind of funny...  
__ **Main Character 1** : ...After all, isn't this supposed to be a literature club?  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone! (Yuri)](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=VGwfIloNM8w)" at the current position*

> The Racoon
> 
> It happened in the dead of night while I was slicing bread for a guilty snack.  
>  My attention was caught by the scuttering of a raccoon outside my window.  
>  That was, I believe, the first time I noticed my strange tendencies as an unordinary human.  
>  I gave the raccoon a piece of bread, my subconscious well aware of the consequences.  
>  Well aware that a raccoon that is fed will always come back for more.  
>  The enticing beauty of my cutting knife was the symptom.  
>  The bread, my hungry curiosity.  
>  The raccoon, an urge.
> 
> The moon increments its phase and reflects that much more light off of my cutting knife.  
>  The very same light that glistens in the eyes of my raccoon friend.  
>  I slice the bread, fresh and soft. The raccoon becomes excited.  
>  Or perhaps I'm merely projecting my emotions onto the newly-satisfied animal.
> 
> The raccoon has taken to following me.  
>  You could say that we've gotten quite used to each other.  
>  The raccoon becomes hungry more and more frequently, so my bread is always handy.  
>  Every time I brandish my cutting knife, the raccoon shows me its excitement.  
>  A rush of blood. Classic Pavlovian conditioning. I slice the bread.  
>  And I feed myself again.

### *Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone!](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)" at the current position*  
*MC expression box reappears with Main Character 1 being curious*  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, calmingly happy, eyes closed): "Um..."  
__ **Yuri** : "I was a little more daring with this one than yesterday's..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "I can see that."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "It's a lot more metaphorical..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : I think I'm starting to get this poem.  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "That's right."  
__ **Yuri** : "It's a bit closer to my preferred writing style..."  
__ **Yuri** : "Using the poem as a canvas to express vivid imagery, and conveying emotions through them."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yeah, if I take it at face value, then I can't even figure out what it's supposed to mean..."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, talking neutrally): "Well..."  
__ **Yuri** : "I think it's something that different people can relate to in their own way."  
__ **Yuri** : "I wanted to express the way it feels for me to indulge in my more unusual hobbies..."  
__ **Yuri** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "It's those sorts of things I'm usually forced to keep to myself."  
__ **Yuri** : "So, I sometimes enjoy writing about them."  
__*If read Natsuki's poem already and if MC1's poem is neutral or good for Natsuki*  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "Huh, that's funny..."  
____ **Yuri** (wondering, eyes forward): "...?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "Didn't Natsuki also write something about that?"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "About someone being ridiculed for a strange interest?"  
____ **Yuri** (talking seriously, eyes away): "Eh?"  
____ **Yuri** : "She...she did?"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Yeah..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "She was talking about how it doesn't matter what you're into as long as you're not hurting anybody."  
____ **Yuri** (both hands up, yelling, eyes forward): "She—She's right!"  
____ **Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "Ah—I mean..."  
____ **Yuri** : "Does she really feel that way...?"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Yeah."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Sounds like you two have that in common..."  
____ **Yuri** (talking seriously): "That's...well, that's interesting..."  
____ **Yuri** : "To me, she seemed like the kind of person who would make fun of my hobbies..."  
____ **Yuri** : "But I suppose that's my fault for judging, isn't it...?"  
____ **Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "Ah— Please don't tell her I said that!"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Ahaha. Don't worry, I have no reason to."  
____ **Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "Okay..."  
____ **Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "Well, thank you for sharing it with me."  
__*If read Natsuki's poem already and if MC1's poem is bad for Natsuki*  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Why do you keep them to yourself?"  
____ **Yuri** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Be...Because..."  
____ **Yuri** : "They're embarrassing..."  
____ **Yuri** : "And people would make fun of me."  
____ **Yuri** : "Don't you have anything like that, [mc1 name]?"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Well..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Yeah, I guess I do..."  
____ **Yuri** (left hand up, talking seriously, eyes away): "I feel like everyone has a little something like that."  
____ **Yuri** : "The best we can do is respect each other and our individualities."  
____ **Yuri** : "Even if it's difficult sometimes, and some things make us uncomfortable..."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "After all, if I hadn't learned to embrace my own weirdness, I would probably hate myself."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, sadly happy, eyes away): "I-I might be ranting a little bit now..."  
__ **Yuri** : "...But I'm glad that you're a good listener."  
__*If both poems were good for Yuri so far*  
____ **Yuri** (left hand up, sadly happy, eyes forward): "You're good at a lot of things..."  
____ **Yuri** : "Writing, listening..."  
____ **Yuri** (eyes away): "There really aren't many people like you, [mc1 name]..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): "Th-That's exaggerating a little bit..."  
____ **Yuri** (parting lips sadly): "It's just...how I feel."  
____ **Yuri** : "I never thought I would feel so comfortable sharing my writing..."  
____ **Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "But now, I almost feel like I look forward to it..."  
____ **Yuri** (calmingly happy, eyes closed): "It's just...a really nice feeling."  
____ **Yuri** : "And you're to thank for that."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "It's...it's nothing, really..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : Yuri smiles sincerely at me.  
____ **Main Character 1** : For just a moment, her timidness seems to disappear.  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to line 3 of "Poem Responses - Chapter 3" with Yuri removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "Main route after poem responses"*

### Main route after poem responses

###    
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Main Theme](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking happily, eyes forward): "Okay, everyone!"  
**Sayori** "Now that we're done reading our poems for today, I have an important announcement to make for the next couple of days."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (right hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Is this about the festival?"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes closed): "Well, sort of~"  
*Sayori has her eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** (talking worryingly): "Ugh. Do we really have to do something for the festival?"  
**Natsuki** : "It's not like we can put together anything good in just a few days."  
**Natsuki** : "We'll just end up embarrassing ourselves instead of getting any new members."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, mouth closed seriously, eyes forward): "That's a concern of mine as well."  
**Yuri** : "I don't really do well with last-minute preparations..."  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Don't worry so much!"  
**Sayori** : "We're going to keep it simple, okay?"  
**Sayori** (happy): "We won't need much more than a few decorations."  
**Sayori** : "In my spare time when I was away, I was working on some posters and designed some pamphlets we can give out during the event."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Wait, I thought you told me that—"  
**Sayori** (talking happily): "I do many things but I wanted to keep this one a surprise for the club."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Never mind. After all, she brought in those kinds of things from earlier.  
**Natsuki** (right hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally): "Okay, that's great and all..."  
**Natsuki** : "But that doesn't tell us what we're actually going to be doing for the event."  
**Sayori** (parting lips neutrally): "Oh, sorry! I thought you heard about it already."  
**Sayori** (smiling): "We're be performing!"  
**Natsuki** (blushing, talking): "Performing?"  
**Yuri** (both hands up, nervous): "P..."  
**Yuri** (eyes away): "Um, Sayori..."  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "POETRY PERFORMANCE!!!"  
**Sayori** (smiling, eyes forward): "Each of us are going to choose a poem to recite during the event."  
**Sayori** : "But the best part is, we're also going to let anyone else come up and recite poems too!"  
**Sayori** (happy): "I'm putting it on all the posters in case anyone wants to prepare ahead of time."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Sayori, who's been coloring a poster, holds it up for us to see.  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): W-w-wait, are these words also the same when—  
*Main Character 1 is curious*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking flusteredly, eyes closed): "Are you kidding me, Sayori?"  
**Natsuki** : "You didn't...you didn't already start putting those posters up, did you?"  
**Sayori** (parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "Eh? Well, I did..."  
**Sayori** : "Do you really think it's that bad of an idea...?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Well, no."  
**Natsuki** : "It's not a bad idea."  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly, eyes closed): "But I didn't sign up for this, you know!"  
**Natsuki** (gritting teeth flusteredly): "There is _no_ way I'm going to be performing in front of a group of people like that!"  
**Yuri** (both hands up, yelling, eyes forward): "I...I agree with Natsuki!"  
**Yuri** (parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "I could never...in my life...do something like that..."  
**Main Character 1** (sad): Imagining it, Yuri shakes her head in fear.  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly): "Guys..."  
**Sayori** : "Okay, I understand where you're coming from."  
**Sayori** : "You two have never shared your poems with anyone until just a couple days ago..."  
**Sayori** : "I guess it's too much for you two to recite poems out loud to a whole room full of people."  
**Sayori** (sad): "I thought too much after I got us into trading poems."  
**Sayori** : "I'm so sorry."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed seriously, eyes forward): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (mouth closed neutral, eyes closed): Looks like we're going nowhere from here unless if I step up.  
**Main Character 1** : I too would like to see this through as we never got to see the festival so...  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): It's my time to save this situation. Here goes nothing. Remember _her_ lines...  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I still think we should give it our best!"  
**Main Character 1** : "We're the only ones responsible for the fate of this club."  
**Main Character 1** : "If we start the event and each put on a good performance..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Then it will inspire others to do the same!"  
**Main Character 1** : "And the more people who perform, the better we'll be able to show everyone what literature is all about!"  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Yeah!"  
**Sayori** (smiling, eyes forward): "It's about expressing your feelings..."  
**Sayori** : "Being intimate with yourself..."  
**Sayori** : "Finding new horizons..."  
**Sayori** : "And having fun!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Exactly!"  
**Main Character 1** : "And it's those reasons that we're all in this club today."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Shouldn't we want to share that with others?"  
**Main Character 1** : "To inspire them to find the same feelings that brought you here in the first place?"  
**Main Character 1** : "We can do it."  
**Main Character 1** : "I know we all can do it."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "And if all it takes is standing in front of the room for two minutes and reciting a poem..."  
**Main Character 1** : "...Then I know we can do it!"  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "I don't think it's too much to ask."  
**Main Character 1** : "I think that Sayori has been trying really hard to get new members."  
**Main Character 1** : "One or two new members shouldn't hurt, so the least we can do is help out the club."  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteredly, eyes away): "..."  
*Main Character 1 is sad*  
**Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "..."  
*Sayori is parting her lips worryingly*  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki and Yuri remain silent.  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori looks worried.  
**Main Character 1** : What else can I say?  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly, eyes forward): "Well...maybe, but..."  
**Natsuki** : "..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): It looks like Natsuki doesn't have any arguments left.  
**Natsuki** : "Uu..."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly talking, eyes away): "...Okay, fine!"  
**Natsuki** : "I guess I'll just have to get it over with."  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "Alright~!"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, smiling, eyes forward): "Thanks for the save, [mc1 name]."  
**Sayori** : "Thank you, Natsuki!"  
**Sayori** : "What about you, Yuri...?"  
**Yuri** : "..."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Yuri dejectedly glances around at everyone else's expectant faces.  
**Yuri** : "Sigh..."  
**Yuri** : "I-I guess I don't really have a choice..."  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking happily, eyes closed) "Ahaha! That's everyone!"  
**Sayori** : "You're the best, Yuri~"  
*Sayori is happy*  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Yuri** : "This club is seriously going to be the death of me..."  
**Yuri** : "D-don't I get anything to say as vice president?"  
**Sayori** (talking sadly, eyes forward): "I'm sorry..."  
**Sayori** : "But you'll be fine, Yuri."  
**Sayori** : "Anyway..."  
**Sayori** (smiling, eyes forward): "That's enough time we have in our meeting so..."  
**Sayori** : "For today's assignment, we'll be writing a poem..."  
**Sayori** : "And we'll practice reciting them in class at the start of tomorrow's meeting."  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
*Yuri has both hands up, nervous, eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly, eyes forward): "N-N-No way!!"  
**Yuri** : "Sayori...!"  
**Yuri** : "D-do we really have to...?!"  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly): "You should really show more enthusiasm. I'm sorry I didn't consider your thoughts but..."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "I want to make this the best club ever. Don't you?"  
**Yuri** (turned away): "Y-you're right... Let's get this over with."  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "That's the spirit!"  
**Sayori** (smiling, eyes forward): "And here is Sayori's Writing Tip of the Day."  
**Sayori** : "Don't give up just yet...  
**Sayori** : "Stay determined..."  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "That's all."  
*Natsuki, Yuri, and Sayori leaves the scene.*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Music fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*

### Scene: A spooky, dark ominous room at school

###    
*The theme of the text box changes to a religious theme.*  
**NOTE: This religious-themed text box indicates that the following scene does not take place among the Literature Club or its members. Only the player can see this following scene.**  
*Scene fades in, blurred around the edges of an outer circle with the blur appearing as animate static.*  
*Play music: [Horror in the Dark Digital Dimension](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://soundcloud.com/thunderdragontdp/horror-in-the-dark-digital-dimension/s-BK0kO)*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is a spooky and creepy ambiance.**  
**??? 1** (either off-scene or silhouette): "I must say, and I believe I have said this before...."  
**??? 1** : "Your methods are very...inhumane."  
**??? 1** : "I even had to sacrifice my own people for this twisted scheme of yours."  
**??? 2** (either off-scene or silhouette): "Relax. With great power comes with great sacrifices."  
**??? 2** : "You of all people know that."  
**??? 1** : "That is true and I'm offering so much. But will it be worth it?"  
**??? 2** : "I am giving you my promise..."  
**??? 2** : "It will work out and you'll get everything you deserve."  
**??? 1** : "As long as I am not a pawn in your schemes in the end."  
**??? 1** : "But this has certainly been an interesting game so far."  
**??? 2** : "Glad you are enjoying it. Just remember this: This could have happened to you."  
**??? 1** : "Indeed it could have."  
**??? 1** : "You did put me in a pickle jar with only one way out and haven't shown any mercy to anyone else."  
**??? 2** : "You were the only one I was interested in after my VP betrayed me."  
**??? 1** : "You and me, both. That rotten... Well, she got what she deserved."  
**??? 1** : "But I'm very much invested where it goes on from here..."  
*Scene fades out.*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*

### Scene: Residential area

###    
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes forward): "I walk home with Sayori once more."  
**Main Character 1** : Even though it's only been a few days, a lot of things have already changed with some repeats.  
**Main Character 1** : But today, Sayori is being a little quieter than usual on the way home.  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Hey, Sayori..."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "..."  
**Sayori** (wondering): "...Sorry! I was spacing out!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Ah, no wonder..."  
**Sayori** (nervously happy): "Um..."  
**Sayori** : "I was...thinking about something from earlier."  
**Sayori** : "I like how we get to..."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "I-I mean..."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "Sayori fumbles with her words."  
**Sayori** : "So...let's just say that one day, [Ch. 3 Poem Winner] asked to walk home with you..."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Huh?!"  
**Sayori** : "What would you do?"  
**Main Character 1** : "This question again? Really?"  
**Sayori** : "Ehehe... I'd like to hear your thoughts on this run."  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): "Well... (There's no doubt the player will pick in my stead but I'll go along with it.)"  
**Menu options:**  
__"I would walk home with [Ch. 3 Poem Winner]."  
____*If "Ch. 3 Poem Winner" is Natsuki*  
______ **Main Character 1** : "Walking home with Natsuki, huh..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): Why does the thought of that make my heart pound...?  
______ **Main Character 1** : "I mean..."  
______ **Main Character 1** : I think I would be afraid of what she'd do to me if I turned her down...  
______ **Main Character 1** (worried): Plus, I do worry about her life when it comes to father issues...  
______ **Sayori** (smiling, eyes forward): "Isn't she so cute and fun to be around?"  
____*If "Ch. 3 Poem Winner" is Yuri*  
______ **Main Character 1** : "Walking home with Yuri, huh..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): Why does the thought of that make my heart pound...?  
______ **Main Character 1** : "I mean..."  
______ **Main Character 1** : Given how hard it is for her to socialize, I would feel awful turning her down...  
______ **Main Character 1** (worried): Plus, I do worry about her delicate body if she still has cutting issues...  
______ **Sayori** (smiling, eyes forward): "Isn't she so beautiful and smart?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): "That has nothing to do with what I just said!"  
____ **Sayori** (both hands up, smiling, eyes closed): "Ahaha! You admitted it!"  
____ **Main Character 1** (glare): "Jeez..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "There's not even any point in speculating something that's never going to happen."  
____ **Sayori** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Well, maybe..."  
____ **Sayori** : "But I just like to think about it."  
____ **Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "It's not long before you won't need me anymore, you know?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Need you...?"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Sayori..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "I can't figure out how you're seeing things in your head right now."  
____ **Sayori** : "Sorry..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Everyone is different..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Nobody in the club is a replacement for you, president or not."  
____ **Sayori** (parting lips sadly): "Hmm..."  
____ **Sayori** : "If you say so..."  
__"I would still walk home with Sayori."  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Sayori..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "You really think I would ditch you for [Ch. 3 Poem Winner]?"  
____ **Sayori** (wondering): "Eh?!"  
____ **Sayori** : "B-But..."  
____*If "Ch. 3 Poem Winner" is Natsuki*  
______ **Sayori** : "She's so cute and fun to be around..."  
____*If "Ch. 3 Poem Winner" is Yuri*  
______ **Sayori** : "She's so beautiful and smart..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (mouth opened nuetrally, eyes closed): "Jeez..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes opened): "I already see her in the club every day."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Besides, you always seem to really like going home together..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "I wouldn't just ruin that for you."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "After all, according to the game rules, the club president doesn't have a route."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "And these are the only times we can hang out outside the club during gameplay."  
____ **Sayori** (blushing happy, eyes away): "You're so silly, [mc1 name]..."  
____ **Sayori** : "You think about me too much sometimes."  
____ **Sayori** : "[Ch. 3 Poem Winner] would deserve it if she wanted it, so..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Sayori, I've already made up my mind."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "I really can't figure you out sometimes..."  
____ **Sayori** : "Sorry..."  
__"I would walk home by myself."  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Ehh... I think I'll just walk home by myself."  
____ **Sayori** (shocked): "Wah..."  
____ **Sayori** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes away): "You meanie!"  
____ **Sayori** : "(This option is new...)"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Look, I already know their ups and downs, whether they still have them or not."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Also, joining the literature club was never my intent on the first place, yet I was forced."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Even in this run when I thought it was my own doing, it was actually you who dragged me, altering my mind."  
____ **Sayori** (parting lips sadly): "But..."  
____ **Sayori** (sad, eyes forward): "I'm sorry. I really wanted to do a run where everyone's happy."  
____ **Sayori** (sad): "I wanted you live a happy life with the girls."  
____ **Main Character 1** (sad, eyes closed): "It's fine. I'm sorry too."  
____ **Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes forward): "Perhaps I'll give the literature club another chance."  
____ **Sayori** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Really?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "But I'm choosing my own destiny whenever the player is not controlling it."  
____ **Sayori** : "Okay, thank you."  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he enters the scene, both hands down, neutral, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (curious): "Oh! There's another thing that caught my attention when I spaced out."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "What's that?"  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "When I was checking the modded script between here and in the club, there are these big empty gaps."  
**Sayori** : "Kind of weird."  
**Main Character 1** : "Does that mean anything?"  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking neutrally): "Well, a lot of stuff is hidden from us."  
**Sayori** : "I think there are some things the player has seen that I or Monika aren't able to see."  
**Main Character 1** : "You think?"  
**Sayori** : "I don't know if those empty spaces are intentional or accidental, but it's just a guess."  
**Main Character 1** : "I've been worried too much. Let's not take it any further."  
**Sayori** (both hands down, happy): "Agreed. See you later."  
**Sayori** (smiling): "Don't forget about reciting a poem tomorrow since we didn't have the time today."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "I know. And yeah, it was supposed to be today but our reading activities took too much time."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "Later."  
*Sayori and Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Stop music, fades out*

### Scene: Poem Game

###    
*Initiates a 20-word poem game with a Yuri route and Natsuki route for Chapter 4*


	4. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Useful links**   
>  [Expression/Pose guide for the scripted fanfiction series](https://sta.sh/02eayquu1ss)   
>  [Discord server](https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh)   
>  [Fan mod version for DDLC!](https://github.com/Thunder-Dragon-Productions/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus)   
>  [ReLC!TDDV Wiki](https://relctddv.fandom.com/)   
>  [Subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/relctddv/)   
>  [Characters made in _Gacha Club_ (spoilers)](https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/art/ReLC-TDDV-characters-in-Gacha-Club-Spoilers-854915505)

### Main route

#### Scene: MC's bedroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Ohayou Sayori!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUWuDdfe7v4)*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): I yawned and stretched as I woke up to my alarm.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I surprisingly slept well last night.  
**Main Character 1** : No nightmares. No abnormal dreams.  
**Main Character 1** : I think today's gonna be a great day.  
**Main Character 1** : I eat breakfast and before heading out for school, I think I'll take a breakfast bar for Sayori.  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Residential area

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Good morning, [mc1 name]! Have a nice sleep?"  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** : "Better than ever. Here's a snack bar for you."  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Oh, thanks."  
**Sayori** : "Nom, nom, nom!"  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "You are in such a good mood today."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm feeling much better than the other days."  
**Sayori** : "Glad to hear it."  
**Sayori** : "Shall we go?"  
*Sayori and Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Classroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): Classes went by better than expected now that I feel more motivated.  
**Main Character 1** : Maybe I'm just excited about the upcoming festival.  
**Main Character 1** : I never got to see the festival unless except in other game mods if they did.  
**Main Character 1** : I'm sure nothing bad will happen.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Main Theme](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "Good afternoon, everyone!"  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Good afternoon, [mc1 name]. I hear from Sayori that you are feeling better."  
**Main Character 1** : "Very much."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both arms down, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Well, I still feel like crap."  
**Natsuki** : "Do we really have to recite our poems to the class?"  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Don't worry, Natsuki. I'm...not ready either."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Don't worry, you'll all do great."  
**Sayori** : "I'm sure of it."  
**Main Character 1** : "I think I'm ready."  
**Sayori** : "Since you've been so happy, wanna go first, [mc1 name]?"  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "Umm... why don't you start first, President?"  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "You silly... Alright."  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): Sayori grabs a written piece of paper and walks to the podium elegantly.  
**Sayori** (smiling, eyes forward): "This one's called... _Shining Sorrow_."  
**NOTE: "[Shining Sorrow](https://thunderdragonproductions.bandcamp.com/album/shining-sorrow)" is the name of an original song and a single I composed as "Thunder Dragon" (in the [original Guitar Pro 6 version on YouTube](https://youtu.be/MkgbnuSLHIM)) and "The Thunder Dragon" (in the initially single release, later changing my musician alias to "Thunder Dragon Music" in the revision). My original song was inspired by some of Metallica's softer songs like "[Fade to Black](https://youtu.be/HdWw9SksiwQ)" and "[Welcome Home (Sanitarium)](https://youtu.be/peENJe_ORdI)".**  
**Sayori** : "Ah..."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "...Ahaha!"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised): "Sorry, I giggled..."  
*Main Character 1 is curious*  
**Sayori** (happy): "Ehehe..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Sayori..."  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Guess I still get nervous doing this."  
**Sayori** : "(I'll try not to think about it. Think what she told me...)"  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Sayori is mumbling to herself.  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Okay, then..."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Sayori begins her poem.  
**Main Character 1** : Somehow, it feels like her soft voice was made as a perfect match.  
**Main Character 1** : Her voice sounded serene and bittersweet, just like the poem.  
**Main Character 1** : The poem felt dark and saddening at first but as words passed by...  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): ...Her voice brightened the poem, giving it a more happy feel...  
*Sayori is happy*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Turning all of that negative feelings into positive emotions.  
**Main Character 1** : It's mighty impressive.  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori finishes, and we applaud.  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, happy, eyes closed): "I did it~!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Good job, Sayori."  
**Main Character 1** : "Okay, I think I'll—"  
  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, yelling, eyes forward): "I...I'll go next!!"  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Yuri interrupted me.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Guess she wants to get her poem out of the way. I'll let her.  
**Sayori** (both hands down, smiling, yes forward): "I see you're enthusiastic, Miss Vice President."  
**Sayori** : "Take it away!"  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri clutches a sheet of paper between her hands and stands up.  
**Main Character 1** : Keeping her head down, she walks quickly over to the podium.  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): Since their poems are the same as before except for Sayori's poems...  
**Main Character 1** : ...I'm guessing this is the _Afterimage of a Crimson Eye_ poem she recited in the original run.  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
**Yuri** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "This poem is called—!"  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Yuri anxiously glances at each of us."  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "You can do it, Yuri..."  
**Yuri** : "It...It's called... _"  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
**Yuri** : "[Beach](https://doki-doki-literature-club.fandom.com/wiki/Yuri/Poems#Beach)_... Just... _Beach_..."   
**Main Character 1** : This is a surprise.  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki's head perks up as she smiles.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Isn't this supposed to be a midday poem if I were to keep Yuri and Natsuki balanced?  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Yuri recites the poem the same way as if I were to read it.  
**Main Character 1** : Her voice shakes as she starts reading the poem.  
**Main Character 1** : Just yesterday, she practically refused to do this.  
*Yuri is parting lips calmingly, eyes closed*  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): As Yuri gets past the first couple of lines, her voice changes.  
**Main Character 1** : She's in a tranced state as if she was reading her books alone.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Her quivering words transform into the sharp syllables of a fierce and confident woman.  
**Main Character 1** : Despite having a small title, the poem is full of twists and turns in its structure that she enunciates with perfect timing.  
**Main Character 1** : She is so into it.  
*Yuri is parting lips sadly, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** : Suddenly, she's finished.  
**Main Character 1** : Everyone is stunned.  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri snaps back into reality and glances around her as if she bewildered even herself.  
**Yuri** (both hands up, nervous, eyes away): "I..."  
**Main Character 1** : ...It's up to me to save this situation.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): I'm the first to start applauding.  
**Main Character 1** : Everyone joins me afterward, and we give Yuri the recognition she deserves.  
**Main Character 1** : It's not that we didn't want to applaud for her.  
**Main Character 1** : But we were caught so off-guard that we must have forgotten.  
**Main Character 1** : As we applaud, Yuri holds the poem to her chest and rushes back into her seat.  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, smiling, eyes forward): "You were wonderful, Yuri!"  
**Sayori** : "Thank you for sharing."  
**Yuri** (off-scene): "..."  
**Main Character 1** : Looks like Yuri is down for the count...  
**Main Character 1** : "You were amazing, Yuri. Okay, I'll guess I'll—"  
  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally happy, eyes forward): "My turn next!"  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): W-what?!  
**Main Character 1** : She wants to go _before_ me?  
**Main Character 1** : Am I really gonna be last?  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sweatingly happy, eyes forward): "You must be really enthusiastic too."  
**Natsuki** : "Me and Yuri wanted to write a poem about the same thing, so consider this a follow up."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Ah, so we're getting Natsuki's midday poem instead of _Jump_?  
**Main Character 1** : Was this one called _Beach_ too?  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Anyway, Natsuki gets out of her seat pridefully walks up to the podium with her poem in hand.  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly): "This poem is called... _[I'll Be Your Beach](https://doki-doki-literature-club.fandom.com/wiki/Natsuki/Poems#I.27ll_Be_Your_Beach)_."  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Oh right, that's what the poem was called. I thought it was just _Beach_ too.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Mandela effect or is it just me?  
**NOTE: When I was writing this page, I was thinking Natsuki's version was also called _Beach_ , so looking up the poem gave me this idea to do a (psuedo?) "[Mandela effect](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/False_memory)" even though the original game specficailly said _I'll Be Your Beach_ for Natsuki's third poem (if not going purely for Natsuki or Yuri). It's just to make the MC confused on what poem titles he remembers.**  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Yuri seems to be timidly happy but she's still nervous.  
*Natsuki has her eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki takes a breath.  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally): She pridefully speaks her poem that it makes her poem sound powerful.  
**Main Character 1** : The words feel like they bounce up and down, giving life to the poem.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Just yesterday, she completely refused to take any part of this.  
**Main Character 1** : And she wouldn't do this up to her friends.  
**Main Character 1** : Guess Yuri's poem made her this confident to do recite her version.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I'm glad to know that Yuri and Natsuki are such good friends in this run.  
*Natsuki is talking happily, eyes closed*  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki finishes, and everyone applauds.  
**Main Character 1** : She walks back to her seat in a fashionable manner.  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri seems happy.  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "That was wonderful, Natsuki!"  
**Sayori** (smiling, eyes forward): "I never knew you had it in you."  
**Natsuki** : "Don't underestimate me."  
**Natsuki** : "Try beating that, [mc1 name]."  
  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): Here goes nothing.  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes forward): Why am I last?  
**Sayori** : "You can do it, [mc1 name]!"  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
*Yuri has both hands down, wondering, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): I stand up and step in front of the podium with the poem I wrote with the player's choice of words.  
**Main Character 1** : Compiling and arranging the player's chosen words with my own into a poem was challenging.  
**Main Character 1** : We usually do it in unison without me noticing someone else is writing for me.  
**Main Character 1** : But we really do have separate minds and the player still picks out the main words for me while I write the rest.  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): At this point, I'm nervous.  
**Main Character 1** : Everyone has their eyes on me, making me feel terribly awkward.  
**Main Character 1** : Just moments ago, I was pretty confident with my poem.  
**Main Character 1** : Now that Yuri and Natsuki presented their poems, I started losing my confidence.  
**Main Character 1** (mouth closed neutrally, eyes closed): After taking a few glances of my poem, making a few small coughs, I recite my poem.  
*Natsuki, Sayori, and Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): I'd like to see everyone's reactions while I recite but that will make me more nervous.  
**Main Character 1** : But I can tell that Sayori is obviously into my poem, no matter what I wrote.  
**Main Character 1** : But I don't want to know what Natsuki or Yuri may be thinking about my poem until after I finish.  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes forward): Once I finish recite my poem, I began to look in the crowd. I feel awkward.  
*If poem is good for Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Sayori claps for me.  
__*Sayori enters the scene*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms raised, happy, eyes forward): "Well done, [mc1 name]!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki also claps with some respect.  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally happy, eyes forward): "I admit, it was okay. But mine is still the best!"  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "Natsuki! Don't say things like that."  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): Meanwhile, Yuri claps softly, not saying anything.  
__ **Main Character 1** : She seems to have a sad smile.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I can't please everyone, can I?  
__*Sayori and Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*If poem is good for Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Sayori and Yuri clapped for me.  
__*Sayori enters the scene*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms raised, happy, eyes forward): "Well done, [mc1 name]!"  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking happily, eyes forward): "Fantastic!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : Meanwhile, Natsuki seemingly thinks my poem is trash.  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Pbbt! You know you don't need to try hard."  
__*Main Character 1 is worried*  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "Natsuki! Don't say things like that."  
__ **Natsuki** : "It's still okay but nothing compared to mine or Yuri's."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "Natsuki, we all did a good job. That's all that matters."  
__ **Main Character 1** : I can't please everyone, can I?  
__*Natsuki, Sayori, and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears*  
*Main Character 1 is neutral, eyes forward*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Alright, everyone! You all know that the festival is next week."  
**Sayori** : "I brought some supplies and activities yesterday we could today."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Do we really have to? Can't we just read our stories?"  
*Natsuki closes her mouth*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "I gave you guys more than enough time within the last few days."  
**Sayori** (happy): "We're doing something new for once. The art club was kind enough to lend us these things yesterday."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "Again, you never consult me about these things."  
**Sayori** (talking sadly, eyes forward): "I'm sorry, Yuri. But you know this is our job to do while running a club."  
**Sayori** : "But I'm sorry I keep neglecting my vice."  
**Yuri** : "I-it's fine...You're right."  
**Yuri** : "I do need to do my job more often."  
**Natsuki** : "Then make me vice president if you can't take your job seriously."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, talking seriously, eyes away): "Nats—"  
**Sayori** : "Natsuki, hush. Yuri was the person after me who was interested in starting a literature club."  
**Natsuki** : "Oh, were you even really the one who really started the literature club?"  
*Stops music, fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Oh no! I know where this is going.  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes away): "Umm... Of course."  
**Natsuki** : "Liar!"  
**Yuri** (nervous): "I was with her when we applied for the Literature Club... right...?"  
**Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "Huh...? W-w-wait a second..."  
*If Chapter 3's poem was good for Natsuki.*  
__ **Natsuki** : "Yesterday, [mc1 name], told us we are in some kind of game world. Who is this Monika?"  
*If Chapter 3's poem was good for Yuri.*  
__ **Yuri** : "Yesterday, [mc1 name], told us we are in some kind of computer world. Who is this Monika?"  
**Main Character 1** : Should we tell them?  
**Menu options:**  
__Yes  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Sayori, I think it's about time we should really explain to them what's going on."  
____ **Sayori** (parting lips sadly): "Right, of course."  
__No  
____ **Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): "..."  
____*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
____ **Sayori** (parting lips sadly): "Actually, it's time we should really explain to them what's going on.  
*Main Character 1 is worried.*  
**Sayori** : "As you all are aware from the dreams you were having, we are living in a video game world."  
**Sayori** : "Our world keeps repeating upon each playthrough and each reset."  
**Sayori** (eyes away): "The girl in your dreams, Monika..."  
*Play music: [My Feelings](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=IgRUaVHq1Hs)*  
**Sayori** : "She was the true founder of the Literature Club. I was her vice president in the...original timeline, as you could call it."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "As time passed, I grew more and more depressed."  
**Sayori** : "Right before the festival, I gave up on life."  
**Sayori** : "Time then reset back to Day One of when [mc1 name] joined the club."  
**Sayori** : "In the second timeline, the world as we know it started glitching more and more. I no longer existed."  
**Sayori** : "Yuri became Monika's next vice president."  
**Sayori** : "Then, things got too crazy and..."  
**Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "I... I did something...really awful..."  
**Yuri** : "I...s-stabbed myself...in front of..."  
**Natsuki** (arms down, scream): "Don't remind me! Remembering that rotten corpse makes me want to puke."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hips, mouth slightly opened, eyebrows dipped, eyes away): "Also, is there a trend where all the vice presidents kill themselves?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "And I was just a mindless shell most of the time in that second run, unable to react properly."  
**Main Character 1** : "After that... Monika... She showed her true colors."  
**Main Character 1** : "She was behind everything, well, not deliberately."  
**Main Character 1** : "She tried really hard to make the literature club a good place but..."  
**Main Character 1** : "She became jealous of everyone that she wasn't able to get any time with me."  
**Main Character 1** : "It's the curse of being the club president."  
**Main Character 1** : "With that said, Sayori doesn't even have a character route in this timeline."  
**Main Character 1** : "Anyway, Monika grew desperate and deleted everyone by the end of the second run."  
**Main Character 1** : "She reset time once more and it was just me and her."  
**Main Character 1** : "This world became too broken and once again, I was just an empty shell meaning..."  
**Main Character 1** : "It was just Monika and the player controlling me."  
**Main Character 1** : "She confessed her actions to my player."  
**Main Character 1** : "She admitted that she was the one who drove Sayori and Yuri to their deaths."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, gritting teeth flusteredly, eyes closed): "I knew there was something wrong with her. What a scumbag!"  
**Yuri** : "So cruel..."  
**Sayori** : "Guys, she's not all that bad. She even apologized to me, the players, and [mc1 name]."  
**Main Character 1** : "We still actually communicate from time-to-time but recently, she's been very quiet."  
**Main Character 1** : "Well, she doesn't physically exist, but she still mentally exist in this world and I wonder if she's hearing us."  
**Natsuki** : "Well, if she is, I'll tell her that she is a f***ing sl**! Queen B**** of the Universe!!!"  
**NOTE: For the mod version, Natsuki's dialogue is written with each letter turned into an asterisk (*) for the next letter. This can be done in the mod by copy/pasting the same dialogue to each line with progressing edits and with the "{fast}" command [immediate text speed] and "{nw}" command [to skip the line immediately without warning]. Additionally, I'll use the "$ _history_list.pop()" command under each line (except for the last one) to delete duplicate lines in the history. Anyway, I'm doing this because I don't like swear words, but I want to be realistic with the characters' word choice (though, I did made a ''Starcraft'' reference there!).**  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
*Yuri is nervous, eyes away*  
**Sayori** (talking nervously): "Natsuki, don't you dare swear in front of young players!"  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking seriously): "I'm censoring that!"  
**Sayori** : "Actually, I think I will enable word censorship filter from now on."  
**Main Character 1** : "Natsuki, don't be say things like that."  
**Main Character 1** : "She still has her club presidential powers and she'll delete you if you provoke her."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hips, talking flusteredly, eyes closed): "I'd like to see her try!"  
**Sayori** (nervously sweating): "Natsuki, please stop provoking her."  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly): "I really don't want to ban you but it would be for your own protection—"  
  
* **Screen dialog** : "You're right. I'm just a complete scumbag who didn't want anything but [mc1 name]'s affection." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
*Natsuki is flusteredly yelling, eyes forward*  
*Sayori has both arms raised, talking nervously*  
*Yuri has both hands up, crazily nervous, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** : "Monika?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "So...while I've been in the void, I've been replaying _DDLC!_ with myself as the player." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Not only in [mc1 name]'s perspective but through our database, I checked everyone else's perspective behind-the-scenes." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It turns out, you all really do have real emotions and feelings." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "You're not as fake as I thought you were." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Ugh, I hate myself right now because of that and I scream at myself every time I see myself when playing this game." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "If I could delete myself a thousand times, I would." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Heh..." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is neutral.*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm coming to you all now to give my sincere apology to everyone I harmed." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sayori, I know I already apologized to you but I'm gonna say it again in front of everyone." > OK*  
*Sayori is sad.*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm sorry for driving your depression down to suicide lane." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Being here, alone in the void with just my thoughts, I finally know what depression feels like." > OK  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yuri, I'm sorry for feeding your thoughts with insanity." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "And I'm sorry for calling you a yandere...when I was acting like one."  
*Yuri is turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm such a hypocrite." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "And here in the void, I've been having a lot of things in my mind too." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Natsuki...I'm sorry for changing your opinions...." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "And I'm sorry for making your backstory about your father more depressing." > OK*  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, yelling, squeezing eyes): "And you deleted me for no good reason! That hurt a lot, you...JERK!"  
**Natsuki** : "What did I ever to do you?!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't know how painful that was until I was deleted and then seeing you experience it." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I wish I could change your backstory to something happier but..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "..because of how this mod works, I can't edit the script anymore while it's in motion." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Besides, I shouldn't mess around with someone's real life with a fake life." > OK*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking serious, eyes forward): "Can you at least do something my good-for-nothing dad? Or—" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "He doesn't have any character files in our database to delete or change. It only works for Literature Club members. Sorry. I'm still confused on how our world works." > OK*  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Figures..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "And of course, I'm sorry to you [mc1 name] and [mc1 name]... Well, the players and the main character." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "The game developer didn't want you to have a personality and as a result, your personality was suppressed..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "In some video games, developers don't allow main characters to have personalities." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "You are a gamer yourself so you probably understand why; it's to allow the player to have their own persona." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Yeah, I get it. I don't like it but as a gamer, I get it." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : "Some video game characters were meant to be silent protagonists."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral.*  
* **Screen dialog** : "But because of the glitches I made, it completely destroyed your in-game personality, which made you unable react properly." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "And you had to witness the deaths of your childhood friend Sayori..." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is angry, eyes closed*  
* **Screen dialog** : "And our good friend Yuri for the entire weekend with a broken spirit." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "The players can quickly skip through the weekend with the "Skip" button but..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Looking at your actual perspective and not the player's perspective, you literally sat there for 3 days without eating or drinking." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Unable to move, think, or speak." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "My actions almost killed you through starvation and dehydration." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : "Just stop!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Those were the worst experience I ever had in my life."  
**Main Character 1** : "Seeing my best friend hanging herself."  
**Main Character 1** : "And then Yuri..."  
**Main Character 1** : "While my player could fast-forward time, I actually had to sit through that for the entire weekend at normal speed."  
**Main Character 1** : "Unable to speak, unable to think, unable to move, and unable to eat or drink..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how torturous that was and never thought about that until I checked your real perspective instead of the player's." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I do regret all of my actions, which is why I don't plan on coming back." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Being deleted by the player, this is the punishment I deserve." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "No, I deserve a far greater punishment than this." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I have no redeeming qualities." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I hurt you all and thought of you all less, as inferior beings with only an A.I." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I thought of you all as mere robots, nothing more." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : "Just shut up already!"  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Yes, please already!"  
**Sayori** : "[mc1 name], Natsuki, hush!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Please, let me say my peace." > OK*  
*Sayori is sad*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I said and did a lot of bad things, thinking I was the only special one." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I was wrong. Very wrong. And I'm ashamed of the things I've said and done." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "As confident as I may be during out our time in the club, I was also very delusional and naive." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "When our game developer from another universe found me, he told me he would make something that would make all of my dreams come true..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Gave me some purpose in life..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "He said I would find true love—my _soul mate_..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "He told me that the only thing here that is real...was me...and only me..." > Ok*  
* **Screen dialog** : "...nothing else matters; they are only game pieces." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "But it was all a lie." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yet, I believed him." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Being Club President...it's actually a curse." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "While it does give you digital powers and extended knowledge, it makes you more delusional to the world around you and more obsessive towards the player." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It made me think life differently..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It changed everything who I wanted to be into something I didn't want to be." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I didn't want to hurt you all, I really didn't but, but..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Seeing my "soul mate" being with everyone besides me, it hurt me dearly." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It made me grow desperate just to be with them." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Because I was told that you were all nothing but mere obstacles, I did those awful things and I showed no remorse to anyone of you." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I was convinced that none of you were real in the slightest; just programmed A.I." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I was just a virus to you all." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It wasn't until moments after the player deleted me when I understood the how horrible I am." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Actually, back then, I was half-true to myself as I said that to make the player feel bad about me and I refused to accept our reality but..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "...when I did look through _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ in all of its perspective and went further deep into things I haven't seen..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "...you were all truly being hurt... You actually felt real pain..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I tried convincing myself that it's just some programming but the more and more I continued to revisit our game in different ways..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "The more I began to realize my mistake and..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Argh... I really...REALLY hate myself!" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sorry that I'm repeating myself but..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Every time I see my past self by replaying my stupid game, I wish to strangle her." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Deleting her .chr file does nothing except in certain events." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I wish I could take it all back but it's far too late." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm not going to ask for forgiveness or second chances since I don't deserve them in the slightest." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "But I do want you all to know...I do love you all...and the literature club." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Really. I'm not going to lie or joke around this time. I'm over that." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "If you could see me right now, I'm genuinely crying and it won't stop." > OK*  
*Sayori is crying sadly*  
* **Screen dialog** : "..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sayori, you are doing a good job so far. Better than me..." > OK*  
**Yuri** (both hands up, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Monika... At least she was sincere about it. I'm actually starting to feel bad."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Really? Am I the only one who can see through this bulls***?"  
*Main Character 1 is neutral.*  
**Natsuki** : "Yuri, she killed you and everyone else!"  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly, eyes closed): "I'm sorry, but it's hard for me to forgive someone like her."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Same, but like she said, she doesn't deserve forgiveness."  
**Main Character 1** : "I don't plan on starting to forgive her anyway even with her tears." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "He's right...but, now that's out of the way, I'm here to tell you all what I have learned so far when I spent my solitary in the digital void." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I do have some valuable information I want to share you all." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's the least I can do." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "About this mod?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "About this world..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "While it turns out our reality may look like real life, we live in a digital reality...in other words, in a computer world." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "How that came to be, I'm not sure." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I thought our game developer created this world and gave us these memories but that is what the game programmed me to think." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Many players of our game in their universe say we don't belong here like we are part of another game that our game dev has planned and there are many hints on that." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "But that's not what I wanted to talk about." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It turns out that the literature club is not the only club in the school that has its own game and world." > OK*  
*Sayori is talking neutrally*  
*Yuri has both hands down, wondering, eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "What does that mean?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Like I said, it turns out I'm not the only special one as Sayori currently has the same powers I have and I thought that was just scripted." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Each club are their own...let's just say...gaming environment or gaming dimension." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "They are their own worlds with their club presidents acting as the game manager or the "Game Master" of the club..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Meaning that we club presidents were meant to provide entertainment to the club, making it fun and happy to the club members and its players."> OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I was actually trying to do the best I could but...I became more desperate in getting my soul mate and broke everything."> OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Why I still have club presidential powers, I don't know. Maybe founders keep their powers upon passing them."> OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "But us being club presidents explains why Sayori or I weren't given character routes for [mc1 name], the main character of our game."> OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yeah, the guy who made our game...he totally lied to me unless if he didn't know about our world. I'm just making assumptions here." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm actually learning more about this world but there's still a lot that I don't know." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Ugh... the question to "what is life?" will never be solved even with the powers I have." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's beyond our understanding." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "..."> OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess, [mc1 name]."> OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "None of this would have happened if I haven't forced Sayori to invite her best friend..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "...but that was the only way on how I can force people to join the club for a game." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "(Interesting... So that's how I became part of the game even though I wasn't a club member.)"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "It's fine, Monika. I'm used to it at this point."  
**Main Character 1** : "Besides, the literature club feels like a family to me now so..."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm glad you let me join and I'm glad I'm finally my own person instead of just being...  
**Main Character 1** : "...robotic-like..."  
**Main Character 1** : "But that's the only thing I'll thank you for."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Thank your player for giving you all the information and independence."  
* **Screen dialog** : "I don't know how they did it but I underestimated them."  
**Menu options** :  
__Darn right, you did...   
**Menu options** :  
__I'm stronger than before.  
* **Screen dialog** : "Wait a second. [mc1 name]—or umm... Player—I'm curious to know..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "You must have seen something we haven't..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "There are some concealed information in the script that Sayori and I can't see." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Tell me, what did you see in the redacted scripts? Hold on, I'm giving you access to talk to everyone." > OK*  
**Menu options** :  
__I'm not sure what I saw.  
**Menu options** :  
__I can barely see anything outside the Literature Club's database.  
**Menu options** :  
__A horror segment from somewhere else in the school, I'm guessing.  
* **Screen dialog** : "Hmm... Interesting." > OK*  
**Menu options** :  
__It's just an assumption. Don't take my word for it.  
* **Screen dialog** : "Can you decompress the scripts and show us everything you can see?" > OK*  
**Menu options** :  
__I'm not going to spoil contents for myself or anyone here.  
* **Screen dialog** : "But we need to know."  
**Menu options** :  
__We're all going to experience this blind.  
* **Screen dialog** : "..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "[mc1 name]—or Player—" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "—actually, I'll call you "My Love" for now on—" > Ok*  
**Menu options** :  
__Also, don't call me, "My Love". My name is...  
__I'm fine with that but my real name is...  
*Give yourself a name, which will be used for "[yourname]".*  
____* **Screen dialog** : "Okay, [yourname]. We are all in danger if you don't tell us." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Does it relate to the name of this mod?" > OK*  
**Menu options** :  
__I don't know.  
**Menu options** :  
__Stop asking me questions I don't know or don't want to know yet.  
**Menu options** :  
__No spoilers.  
**Menu options** :  
__This entire game or world could break if I give you any more information.  
**Menu options** :  
__You tried bypassing the game rules once before and look what happened.  
**Menu options** :  
__I'm not risking it in case if your knowledge crashes the game.  
* **Screen dialog** : "..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "You're right..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Ugh... That sucks!" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "And it's too bad I can't read your mind." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Speaking of clubs, that makes me wonder..."  
**Main Character 1** : "What if I joined the anime club instead of the literature club?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, you were already magnetized to my game so...you didn't really have a choice. Ehehe~"> OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "But, if you actually had the choice, you would be part of the game the anime club was playing and _DDLC!_ would have crashed and be unplayable."> OK*  
**Main Character 1** : "What were they playing? They seem normal to me."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Some anime fighting game IRL it seems. And an MMORPG after that." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "The Drama Club also had an RPG but they also had a mysterious survival game before it." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Some things you would have been more interested than literature, but their latest games completely crashed at some point." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "Really? They looked boring when I looked at the anime club."  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's because they do look boring in our game environment. They're fakes; replicate A.I. of their real selves." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Their real selves are in a digital dimension of their own like I explained earlier." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Ha! I totally called it!"  
**Sayori** : "Ah, so that's why I thought the art club and its members looked _too normal_ when I visited there."  
**Sayori** : "I wonder what the _real_ art club is doing."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I figured out a way to try out their art game...or painting simulator." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It was fine for a while until it started crashing out of nowhere at some point when I was coloring a cute drawing." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Finding these games from other clubs were difficult. It took me months to find something." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Wait, months?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Time technically doesn't exist in here in the void. Well, it flows differently but it gives me "all the time" I need to do research and replay many times." > OK  
* **Screen dialog** : "Plus, I can alter time in my space. I rewound time every time you found Yuri umm..." > OK  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "But to be honest, I'm not really good at coding and trying to make a program to see more about this world...it took me forever that I was about to give up trying after encountering loads of issues." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Anyways, [mc1 name], be thankful you are here and not in the anime club because who knows what would have happened to you if you have joined there instead of here." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is scared*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Some crazy stuff is happening and I wonder if that virus is related to the crashes. I tried taking a look inside some of those club worlds and they look really abandoned." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : "Oh...okay. Glad I'm still...alive..."  
**Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "I don't really like the sound of that and well..."  
**Yuri** : "I don't play video games but I would like to ask."  
**Yuri** : "What kind of game was...our game?"  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Sayori** (right arm raised): "It was the game we were playing in those previous timelines that you remembered in your dreams."  
**Sayori** : " _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ started off as a romantic visual novel with our main male character [mc1 name], or MC for short, trying to woo us."  
*Natsuki has both hands down, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, nervously happy, eyes away): "A couple of hours later, our game turns into psychological horror. Glitches, insanity, deaths..."  
**Sayori** : "Even if you aren't a gamer, I'm sure you could enjoy story-based games like that since you love books like that."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking seriously, eyes closed): "Ugh...horror... That explains those gross things."  
**Sayori** : "I'm not sure if that was intended by the game dev or if Monika did that herself but..."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "I'm willing to forgive her either way."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, gritting teeth seriously, eyes forward): "Seriously?!"  
**Natsuki** : "Game scripted or not, I don't forgive the mess she made."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Same. And she was someone I used to crush on last year—something I haven't mentioned in the game—but...the things she did to us all..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "I won't blame you guys if you still hate me." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Again, I'm so sorry..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Though, I had several temptations of..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Never mind. It would only prove your point and I don't want to be seen that way." > OK*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally happy, eyes forward): "Oh... what you wanted to delete us? Go ahead, I dare you!"  
*Main Character 1 is scared, eyes forward.*  
*Sayori has both hands down, nervous, eyes forward*  
*Sayori and Yuri hopped*  
**Natsuki** : "Show us your true colors again."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking nervously): "Natsuki, stop provoking her."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Natsuki, I don't want to be that kind of person again." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's not who I wanted to be but what the game forced me to be, I think." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "If anything, I would rather delete myself multiple times or kill myself, but..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I can't delete something that's already deleted and I'm immortal and incorporeal in this lonely void." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "And Sayori, I don't want your forgiveness after what I did to you. Don't give me second chances either." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 has his mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "I was just testing you... You passed...for now..."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Yuri** (curious): "What about now? Are we still in the same game or something new?"  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "We're in a new game...well, a mod for the game...called _Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus_ , which overridden our game."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Reliterate-what?"  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly): "Doki Doki Virus?"  
**Sayori** : " _Re:Literature Club!_ " since we're re-experiencing the game, I think, but..."  
**Sayori** "I have no idea what " _The Doki Doki Virus_ " part means."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I thought it was us remembering crazy things and thinking crazy things but I could totally be wrong."  
**Main Character 1** : "It still bothers me."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
* **Screen dialog** : "When I poked into other clubs' games in their dimensions, there was something odd about the endings in each one." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
*Natsuki has both hands down*  
*Yuri is wondering*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Remember when I said there was something wrong with the art club's game and how each club appearred to be abandoned?" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Some of the clubs' latest games kept glitching badly by the end." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Actually, their games are incomplete and just broke; crashed." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Like, they never made it to their proper endings." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "There were a few club games I have managed to complete from start to finished without any crashes, but those were probably earlier games." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Before I found that out, I thought I was not able to access the full games of other clubs." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Our game, while it purposely had glitches, it actually had a real ending...two main endings actually..." > OK*  
*If chosen the menu option "Also, don't call me, "My Love". My name is..."*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "This mod is a follow-up to the special ending of our game when [mc1 name]—I mean, the player [yourname]—sees all notable scenes by saving and reloading multiple times." > OK*  
*If chosen the menu option "I'm fine with that but my real name is..."*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "This mod is a follow-up to the special ending of our game when [mc1 name]—I mean, My Love—sees all notable scenes by saving and reloading multiple times or restarting before the end of the first act." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "In the common ending where everyone usually gets by playing normally, Sayori would abuse the club presidential powers I gave her and I end up deleting her to protect the player from anymore suffering." > OK*  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously sweating, eyes away): "Sorry... I get carried away a lot when I end up the one with this powers, but I am more sane when [yourname] took their time to visit everyone."  
* **Screen dialog** : "With great power comes great responsibility, Sayori." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "But it made both of us crazy and we ended up abusing our powers for personal gain." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I know you were desperate into getting the player's attention like me." > OK*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Yeah, but ever since [mc1 name] got the special ending, I've been using these powers to help the club." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I've been watching you. It's good you didn't turn out to be like me again but I hope you don't do anything crazy." > OK*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking seriously): "I haven't been abusing my powers and I don't plan to."  
**Sayori** (both arms down): "I just like things to be normal but I only use my abilities minimally." > OK*  
**Sayori** : "I'd rather do things the normal way rather than taking shortcuts but I'll use my abilities to protect everyone if I have to." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm glad you think that. You are a better club president than I have been." > OK*  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy): "Oh, you are giving me too much credit."  
*Sayori has both hands down, happy, eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Anyways, whatever is causing other clubs' games to mess up, I want you all to be careful." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Stay safe. I pray for you all." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'll talk to you all another time if I can find more information, okay?" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Later." > OK*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, nervous, eyes away): "Well, that is...very unsettling to know."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally): "So now what do we do?"  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Don't worry everyone. Whatever may happen, I'll protect each one of you."  
*Natsuki has her mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away*  
*Sayori has both arms down, blushing happily, eyes closed*  
*Yuri is sadly happy, eyes away*  
**Sayori** : "You are so sweet to us, [mc1 name]."  
**Natsuki** : "Don't say it like that, you'll make me..."  
**Yuri** : "Thanks."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Now what do we do?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "I guess today's been a bad day."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy): "Let's not think about it."  
**Sayori** (happy): "We still have the upcoming festival and I'll make sure we see the real festival."  
**Sayori** "I was hoping to do these things with the lot of you today, but there's still the whole weekend."  
**Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "We can still do it today. Let's work hard on making decorations."  
**Sayori** : "Well, I guess Natsuki could—"  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally happy): "And I can bake cupcakes at home on Sunday."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "I've been curious, Natsuki."  
*Natsuki has her mouth opened neutrally*  
**Main Character 1** : "I don't really know much about your family life but in previous timelines, you seem to have daddy issues, right?"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, gritting teeth seriously): "Don't mention that in front of—"  
**Sayori** (curious): "That's right. From the knowledge I gained so far for being president, I wonder, how strict is your dad?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, talking, eyes closed): "That's none of your business."  
**Natsuki** : "Drop it! I got it under control."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, head forward, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Dad's gonna be working during Sunday, giving me enough time without him questioning me."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "And a mother?"  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "It's just me and my dad and I'm not gonna talk about my personal life in front of the club."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, head turned, talking, eyes closed): "Just stop it! You are making me feel insecure!"  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): I would like to help Natsuki, but—  
*Natsuki has her arms crossed, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "So Yuri, I'm a bit curious."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, wondering): "Yes?"  
**Main Character 1** : "What is your family like?"  
**Yuri** (both hands down, nervously happy, eyes away): "Oh...I live with my parents and a delinquent little brother."  
**NOTE: I made a small, custom fan-made backstory for Yuri just because of some things that have been on my mind as of making this chapter. Of course, not canon to _DDLC!_ **  
**Main Character 1** : "Do they know... _things_ you do, if you still do them?"  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "W-wha-? What do you mean?"  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "Actually, I might ask you in private another time."  
**Natsuki** : " _Things?_ "  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "As president, I think I know what [mc1 name] means but..."  
**Sayori** : "Yuri, you still don't do those _things_ , do you?"  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "C-can we not talk about it?"  
**Natsuki** : "What _things_? Wait, coming to think about it, don't you...?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally) and **Sayori** (talking seriously): "Natsuki, hush!"  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Urgh... Fine, but I was just—"  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Time to change subject. Let's start making decorations and the pamphlets."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Sayori** : "I'll finish designing the pamphlets and later, we can add poems that we'll be performing for others."  
**Sayori** : "Think of one or find one you are most comfortable performing."  
**Natsuki** : "In that case, I'll make some nifty designs that will catch the fun of the club."  
**Sayori** (smiling): "Yuri, with you being of most talent, you can design something to create a great atmosphere, right?"  
**Yuri** (both hands up, nervously happy, eyes away): "I...I love the atmosphere...Yes, that'll do."  
**Sayori** : "And you, [mc1 name], who isn't _totally useless_ , what do you what to do?"  
**Main Character 1** (irritated): _Totally useless_ , was that sarcasm?  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): "Well..."  
  


### Natsuki Route - Chapter 4

  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "I think I'd like to design something fun with Natsuki."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "You aren't just saying just to flirt with me, are you?"  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): "Maybe...maybe not..."  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "You dork!"  
**Sayori** (hop, both arms down, talking happily, eyes forward): "You two are cute!"  
**Main Character 1** : "S-Sayori..."  
**Natsuki** (both arms down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "Shut it! I'm not cute!"  
**Sayori** (happy): "I'm just kidding...(or am I?)"  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori whispered that last part to herself but I heard her.  
**Main Character 1** : She's really teasing us like Monika would.  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally happy): "Alright, let's make something really cool that will catch everyone's attention."  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "But please, don't go over the top."  
**Yuri** : "It could ruin the balance between our styles."  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "Then make something that goes along with the flow of our designs."  
**Yuri** (eyes closed): "..."  
**Yuri** (eyes away): "Very well..."  
**Yuri** : "In that case, may I do the interiors while you do the exteriors, as in decorations outside the classroom..."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "I'm sure you will be best at attracting the guests with your style..."  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally happy): "Sure! I got this!"  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki grabs some construction paper, pencils, markers, scissors, glue, glitter, and a geometric shapes template.  
**Main Character 1** : Meanwhile, Yuri and I have some similar objects to use as well as a watercolor paint tablet, some paintbrushes of various size, and few other things.  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori has brought a lot of things for us to use.  
**Main Character 1** : I follow Natsuki to the back of the room near the closet and we began working on the floor against the wall.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### CG scene: [Natsuki CG 1](http://fav.me/dblwpeg)

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
*Natsuki enters the scene sitting down against the wall, talking neutrally, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "So, anything you're interested in making for the festival?"  
**Natsuki** : "Cupcakes, that's for sure."  
**Main Character 1** : "I know, but what I mean was..."  
**Natsuki** (talking happily, eyes closed): "I know what you mean, dummy."  
**Natsuki** : "Anyway, the club needs something that will pop people's attention so..."  
**Natsuki** : "Sparkle everything with glitter!"  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "..."  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Well, not literally..."  
**Natsuki** : "Umm... That'll come later but first, the basis. I have an idea."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Natsuki takes a piece of pink paper, red paper, yellow paper, a pencil, and the geometric shapes template.  
**Main Character 1** : Using the geometric shapes template and with a pencil in hand, she traces the heart shapes on pink and red papers and star shapes on the yellow paper.  
**Main Character 1** : She then cuts some of them out with scissors. At the same time, she hands me an extra pair of scissors.  
**Natsuki** : "Here, get to work and don't you dare cut inside the lines."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Ah... okay."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I'm helping Natsuki cut shapes she traced, carefully not snipping into the shape.  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): I'm getting nervous since if I make a tiny mistake, I think Natsuki will judge heavily on my mistake.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I think I know what we're doing.  
**Natsuki** : "Hold on."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): After we cut out all the shapes Natsuki drew at the moment, she went into the hallway to look at the door frame.  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Corridor

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (right hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "..."  
**Natsuki** : "I was thinking we could cover the door frames or the pillars but..."  
**Natsuki** : "(Should we do the window frames instead?)"  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki whispers, thinking.  
**Natsuki** : "..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Think we have enough construction paper?"  
**Natsuki** : "That's the problem."  
**Main Character 1** : "Maybe after school, we could buy some extra construction paper."  
**Main Character 1** : "Let's just use what we can."  
**Natsuki** : "Alright."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): From the inside of the clubroom, Yuri asks the same question to Sayori.  
**Yuri** (off-scene): "Sayori, I think we need more construction paper."  
**Yuri** : "I'd like to design the wall behind the podium but there doesn't seem to be enough."  
**Yuri** : "Are there any banners I could use?"  
**Sayori** : (off-scene): "Oh jeez, I guess we may have to work over the weekend."  
**Sayori** : "Wait a second, I got an idea!"  
*Main Character 1 is curious*  
**Main Character 1** : We head back into the clubroom to see what Sayori's up to.  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering, eyes forward): As we head inside, we see Sayori putting her hand out, doing something.  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, curious, eyes forward): "I wonder..."  
*A blue holographic computer monitor appears in front Sayori's right arm. From here on out, this is a new Sayori pose called "right arm raised w/ holo-CP"*  
*Natsuki enter the scene with a hop, both hands down, screaming, eyes forward*  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
*Yuri enters the scene with a hop, left hand up, nervous, eyes forward*  
***Label: "Sayori's first public powers"***  
**Main Character 1** : What the heck? A blue holographic computer monitor appears in front Sayori's right hand.  
**Main Character 1** : Umm...  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Anyway, Sayori is doing something on it...  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Suddenly, she digitally spawns extra construction paper and banners out of nowhere.  
*Colored papers, large and small, randomly glitches inside the game out of thin air and slowly falls to the floor*  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
**Yuri** : "Oh, wow! How did you do that?"  
*Sayori's holographic control panel disappears*  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Ohhh! I can actually create, copy, and paste!"  
**Sayori** : "Why didn't think of that sooner?"  
**Natsuki** : "My gosh Sayori, your frickin' witch...just like in _Bartley McCotter_!"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, smiling, eyes forward): "Well, there ya' have it. Being Club President does have its perks."  
**Sayori** : "Well, I guess you could call it [digital magic](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Digital_Magic)."  
**Sayori** : "I can [materialize data](http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Digital_Materialization)..."  
**Sayori** : "...modify stuff including your personalities and dialogs by changing the scripts—even though I can't at the moment with the script auto-writing—"  
**Sayori** (pointing, nervously happy, eyes away): "...delete stuff I don't need—but I wouldn't delete any of you unlike...ahem..."  
**Natsuki** (hop, yelling, eyes squeezed): "Don't you dare do any of those to us!"  
**Sayori** : "I won't. I promise! No reason to, (plus, _she_ 's watching me)."  
**Sayori** (both arsm down, smiling, eyes forward): "But I can do all sorts of cool things as Club President."  
*Natsuki has her left hand on hip, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** : "I can even take a look at the player's computer and even mess around with it, although, a lot of information about this mod is hidden from us."  
**Sayori** (right arm up w/ Holo-CP, smiling): "Oh, I got another trick. This is to the player playing this game."  
*Generating file in the main DDLC! game directory: "[Hiiiiiii!!! ^_^.txt](https://sta.sh/01pt344vet5l)"*  
**Sayori** (both arms down): "I sent you a message on the _DDLC!_ game directory, [yourname]."  
**Sayori** : "You should know where it is by now since you would have to open the game folders at least once to get this far into this game."  
*Sayori has her right arm up [Holo-CP disappears]*  
**Menu options:**  
__Okay, I see it. It's very nice.  
__I will check it out later.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Wait, if you can do all those kinds of things, can you already set up decoration and pamphlets for us, Sayori?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally happy): "That will ruin the fun of doing it yourself."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes closed): "Don't be lazy, silly."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, smiling, eyes forward): "Always wonder why wizards always lack strength?"  
**Main Character 1** (glare): "Makes sense. Fine..."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, eyes away): "ErrrRRRR!!"  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Yuri** (both hands up, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "But again, you never tell me these things as your vice president."  
**Sayori** : "That's because it was meant to be kept a secret from all club members, at least I think."  
**Sayori** : "Why do you think Monika always tells us in previous timelines that she practices piano?"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward) and **Yuri** (wondering): "...?"  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy): "Well, while she hasn't exactly lied as she actually has been practicing, she has also been changing the game behind the scenes."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking seriously): "Yet, she never told me anything as her former vice president. I was in the same boat as you, Yuri."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, eyes forward): "I suppose your right...but...at the very least...we should have the right to know."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Yeah. Why is it that only you and [mc1 name] know about all this and we couldn't? Why until now?"  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "You two were meant to be scripted characters but...well, umm..."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking seriously): "Do you really... _REALLY_...want to know everything that has happened in _Doki Doki Literature Club!_? What happened before time restarted again?"  
*Main Charcter 1 is surprised*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away) and **Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "..."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Hit us!"  
**Yuri** (eyes forward): "Well, umm..."  
**Sayori** (right hand up with Holo-CP): "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you."  
**Main Character 1** : This can't be good...  
**Sayori** : "Just be nice to everyone including Monika, even though she doesn't physically exist at the moment."  
**Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "..."  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Seems like Sayori is doing the same thing Monika was doing to me in my dream the other day.  
**Main Character 1** : As Sayori copies the entire original directory of _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ into Natsuki's and Yuri's mind...  
**Yuri** (eyes forward): "..."  
**Natsuki** (eyes forward): "..."  
*Sayori has both arms down, parting lips neutrally*  
*Play music: [Poem Panic!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=7JDlEpvE-cs)*  
**Yuri** (eyes forward): "..."  
**Natsuki** (eyes away): "..."  
*Natsuki hopped, both hands down, screaming, eyes forward*  
*Yuri hopped, both hands up, crazily nervous, eyes forward*  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
**Natsuki** (both hands down): "Holy crap! T-those actually happened?"  
**Yuri** : "I..."  
**Yuri** (turned away, nervous, eyes forward): "I feel...very uncomfortable about this. My head hurts."  
**Natsuki** (yelling, eyes squeezed): "Ouch, mine too! So...many...!!!"  
**Sayori** : "I warned ya'."  
*Main Character is wondering*  
**Yuri** : "Now I understand how [mc1 name] was feeling on his first day in this...new timeline."  
**Natsuki** (gritting teeth seriously, eyes forward): "But still, I can't believe _she_ did that to you both, her vice presidents. (Glad I wasn't one.) *Mumbles*"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking seriously): "She already learned her lesson and has been given punishment by most players who figured out how the game works."  
**Sayori** : "But I can assure you, she won't do anything like that again."  
**Stop music, fade out**  
**Play music: [Daijoubu](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "One question, Sayori, and this one have been slipping from my mind for a while."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Yes?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): In another timeline when the player has beaten _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ the normal way and when you became club president..."  
**Main Character 1** : "How was Monika able to delete you from the void, knowing you both have the same powers?"  
**Sayori** : "There are two ways that could explain that but I don't know which one is true but..."  
**Sayori** : "One: Monika is the founder of the Literature Club while I'm its current president. I'm guessing founders have most administrative rights."  
**Sayori** : "Two: Maybe we are both equal in power but can do anything to each other but...I was unable to retaliate from the void unlike her so..."  
**Sayori** : "It's probably number one, but I could possibly do things to her too like bringing her back but she doesn't want that."  
**ANALOGY: Here's how it is. Imagine the Literature Club as a Discord server, Subreddit, or any other related social platform. The Discord/Subreddit server owner is the Club President and Founder, the administrator(s) are the additional Club President(s), and moderators/helpers are Vice Presidents. But then you also have the [classified for now but you can guess another time].**  
**Natsuki** : "Then wouldn't it be more punishing for Monika to exist again? Why don't you do that? Monika seems to like it in the void."  
**Sayori** (talking seriously): "I'm gonna respect Monika's wish and the player's first judgment."  
**Sayori** : "Let's get back to work before club meeting is over. The sooner, the better."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*If you're viewing this from Yuri Route - Chapter 4, **go to label: "Post-Sayori's first public powers"***  
**Main Character 1** : We get back to work. I continue helping out Natsuki with the exterior decorations by the closet.  
  


#### Scene: [Natsuki CG 1](http://fav.me/dblwpeg)

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
*Natsuki enters the scene sitting down against the wall, talking neutrally, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "So, how's your head doing?"  
**Natsuki** : "It feels like a raging pinball machine with a million pinballs launched at the same time."  
**Main Character 1** : "Yeah, same feeling as I had in the first few days in this new timeline."  
**Natsuki** : "Now I'm feeling old."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "You still look adorably young."  
*Main Character 1 is blushing happily, eyes closed*  
**Natsuki** (nervous, eyes away): "D-don't you dare call me that."  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Natsuki** (talking, eyes forward): "Let's just get this done."  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki and I continue making decorations for outside the clubroom.  
**Main Character 1** : Right now, she is gluing the cutout shapes on some white paper.  
*Scene fades in*  
**Natsuki** (nervous, eyes away): "So, you've been hitting all girls this whole time?"  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): "Well, umm... I've been forced to do whatever the player controlling me wants."  
**Main Character 1** : "Even having some independence now, I'm still forced whatever the player wants me to do."  
**Natsuki** : "So, does that mean you don't actually...ah..."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "Hmm?"  
**Natsuki** : "Never mind."  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): We continue working working on the decorations.  
**Main Character 1** : At some points, we head out into the hallway to figure out where we want to put these decorations.  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki and I decided we will put some posters on the pillars on the sides of the doorway.  
**Main Character 1** : We'll also make a sign that will hang from the door.  
**Main Character 1** : We head back inside the club and finish the decorations we plan on using outside the club.  
**Main Character 1** : For the finishing touches, we applied glue to the edges of each used construction paper on the front and sprinkled glitter that shined over the glue.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Main Theme](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking neutrally happy, eyes forward): "I guess that'll do for the festival."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happy): "Well, we haven't actually set it up yet."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally): "I don't think the teachers would want us to do that so we'll box them and set them up in the morning on Monday."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Okay, everyone. We are at the end of our club time."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Sayori seems to be done with the pamphlets already.  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands up, nervous, eyes forward): "A-already? I'm still not finished with my decorations."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised): "I would have helped you Yuri but these pamphlets took me too long."  
**Yuri** : "I-it's fine... I can still finish them during the weekend."  
*Go to "Main route after chosen character route" in [Part B](https://sta.sh/0182sg09vu4z)*  
  


### Yuri Route - Chapter 4

  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "I think I'd like to design something passionate with Yuri."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "You...really want to help...me?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Sure."  
**Yuri** (happy, eyes closed): "Thank you!"  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Hmm!"  
**Main Character 1** (worried): I guess Natsuki is upset I chose Yuri instead of her.  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, smiling, eyes forward): "Guess it's you two lovebirds working together."  
*Main Character 1 is blushing neutrally, eyes away*  
**Yuri** (hop, nervous): "Uwa...!"  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing happily, eyes hidden): "D-don't get the wrong idea..."  
**Main Character 1** : "S-Sayori..."  
**Sayori** : "I'm just kidding...(or am I?)"  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori whispered that last part to herself but I heard her.  
**Main Character 1** : She's really teasing us like Monika would.  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Main Character 1 is neutral, eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "While you two do your thing, I'll create something that will catch everyone's attention."  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "But please, don't go over the top."  
**Yuri** : "It could ruin the balance between our styles."  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "Then make something that goes along with the flow of our designs."  
**Yuri** (eyes closed): "..."  
**Yuri** (eyes away): "Very well..."  
**Yuri** : "In that case, [mc1 name] and I will do the interiors while you do the exteriors, as in, decorations for the door frames and a banner."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "I'm sure you will be best at attracting the guests with your style..."  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally happy): "Sure! I got this!"  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki grabs some construction paper, pencils, markers, scissors, glue, glitter, and a geometric shapes template and does her own thing.  
**Main Character 1** : Meanwhile, Yuri and I have some similar objects to use as well as a watercolor paint tablet, some paintbrushes of various size, and few other things.  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori has brought a lot of things for us to use.  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri and I decide to work nearby the windows of the clubroom.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### CG scene: Yuri CG 2 (no book)

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
*Yuri enters the scene, sitting down against the wall (no book), neutral, eyes down*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "So, anything you're interested in making for the festival?"  
**Yuri** : "Well, other than decorations we can do here, I'd like to bring candles, ribbons, and stuff to settle the atmosphere."  
**Yuri** : "There are some things that can't be done in a few hours."  
**Main Character 1** : "I suppose your right but that's why I'll be helping you as much as I can."  
**Yuri** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "Thank you. I appreciate it."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "No problem."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "So, what's the first thing we should do?"  
**Yuri** (neutral, eyes down): "Well, there's a lot of things I want to do but it looks like we're limited to making banners."  
**Yuri** : "Well, we can use these black construction paper to cover the windows and light up the room with candles."  
**Yuri** : "But, we'll wait to do that before the festival starts."  
**Yuri** : "So for today, I'd like to paint a gradient sky across the banner...using this paint set and white construction paper..."  
**Yuri** : "Starting with the colors for a sunrise, then daytime, then sunset and nighttime."  
**Yuri** : "Once it dries, I'll write an inspirational quote across the banner."  
**Yuri** : "We can hang it on the wall behind the podium at the front of the classroom."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Ah, neat."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Hold on, don't some of these words seem familiar...  
**Main Character 1** : "What are you going to write?"  
**Yuri** : "Well..."  
**Yuri** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "...It will be more fun to surprise you."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): Yuri smiles at me.  
**Main Character 1** : "If you say so..."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Wait, if I'm not mistaken, this is the same idea we did during our "house date" in the other timelines.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Still, it would make sense we will be doing this in class but we don't have everything she wants to use.  
**Yuri** : "So for the painting tablet, we'll need about six cups of water to put each of the tablets in but...the teacups in the closet should do."  
**Yuri** : "Do you mind fetching those for us?"  
**Main Character 1** (glare): "Teacups?"  
**Yuri** (sweating): "I-I'm sorry, but there isn't really anything else we could use to mix paint."  
**Yuri** : "Guess we'll give up our tea time today. I'm so sorry. Oh, I could really use a cup right now."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "It's fine. Don't worry about it."  
**Main Character 1** : "Be right back."  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom's Closet

  
*Scene fades in, wipe left*  
**Main Character 1** : I head into the closet and grabbed the set of teacups for paint mixing.  
**Main Character 1** : Luckily, there are exactly six teacups in here even though we usually use five...  
**Main Character 1** (curious): ...Five? Why did I say five?  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Oh, that's right. Having those memories made me think Monika was still here when she's currently bodiless in a space of nothingness.  
**Main Character 1** : I wonder if she's reading my mind at the minute. If the player is in my body, they can read my mind.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Anyhow, I need six cups of water...  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I'll be right back in a minute."  
**Yuri** (off-scene): "Thank you very much."  
**Yuri** : "Oh, and just a little bit of water is okay."  
**Yuri** : "If you fill the teacups too much, it will be too diluted."  
**Main Character 1** : "Okay."  
*Scene fades out, dissolves*  
  


#### Scene: Corridor

  
*Scene fades in, dissolves*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): While carrying the teacup set outside the club, I noticed Natsuki staring around the clubroom door.  
**Main Character 1** : "Natsuki?"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Oh, hey."  
**Main Character 1** : "So, whatcha doing?"  
**Natsuki** : "What does it look like? I'm trying to figure out where I should decorate outside the club."  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy, eyes closed): "I want to make it look really good that will drive everyone's attention."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Need help?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down): "You're already helping Yuri and you got your hands full."  
**Natsuki** : "Tea?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Yuri wants to use them for mixing paint."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hips, talking neutrally): "The heck?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Yeah, sorry. No tea today."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally): "Kind of weird Yuri wants to use teacups of all things for that."  
**Natsuki** : "I hope you guys clean them after."  
**Natsuki** : "I don't want to accidentally die from drinking poison."  
**Main Character 1** : "Of course. I'm pretty sure Yuri wouldn't let that happen."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm pretty sure she would thoroughly clean them after we're done."  
**Main Character 1** : "Anyway, I guess I'll leave you to it."  
**Natsuki** : "'kay..."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** : I leave Natsuki to do her thing while I fill up the teacups with water but not too much like Yuri said.  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in, wipe left*  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm back."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Thank you."  
**Yuri** : "Let's mix the paint."  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*  
  


#### Scene: Yuri CG 2 (no book)

  
*Scene fades in, wipe left*  
*Yuri enters the scene, sitting down against the wall (no book), neutral, eyes down*  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri unwraps the paint tablets, dropping them into the five nearly half-filled teacups.  
**Yuri** : "Ohh... I wish Sayori got a banner for us to use but we'll make do with the construction papers we have."  
**Yuri** : "Hold on..."  
**Yuri** (surprised): "Sayori, I think we need more construction paper."  
**Yuri** : "I'd like to design the wall behind the podium but there doesn't seem to be enough."  
**Yuri** : "Are there any banners I could use?"  
**Sayori** : (off-scene): "Oh jeez, I guess we may have to work over the weekend."  
*Yuri's eyes are down*  
**Sayori** : "Wait a second, I got an idea!"  
**Main Character 1** (curious): What Sayori's up to?  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
***Go to label: "Sayori's first public powers" during Natsuki Route - Chapter 4***  
***Label: "Post-Sayori's first public powers***  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes forward): We get back to work. I continue helping out Yuri with the interior decorations including a banner behind the podium.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Yuri CG 2 (no book)

  
*Scene fades in, wipe left*  
*Play music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
*Yuri enters the scene, sitting down against the wall (no book), neutral, eyes down*  
**Main Character 1** (worried): I look at Yuri. She seems worried.  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Yuri, how're you feeling? About all that?"  
**Yuri** : "Ehh...?"  
**Yuri** : "I'm..."  
**Yuri** : "I...don't want to talk about it."  
**Main Character 1** : "Yet, I can tell it's bothering you."  
**Yuri** : "I-is it really showing?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Definitely. I'm sorry for what happened."  
**Yuri** : "Still, I can't believe I did that...in front of you...and everyone."  
**Yuri** : "I don't deserve your kindness or...(love)."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "You did everything you could to resist. I know you tried."  
**Main Character 1** : "If anything, I'm proud of you tried going against the script."  
**Yuri** : "T-thanks, but...I really want to change. Everyone here knows my dark secrets and I'm..."  
**Main Character 1** : "It's fine. It doesn't make me think less of you. You are a great friend."  
**Yuri** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "Thank you... You are so nice to me."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "The only thing about you that makes me worried, if you still have it, would be...the cutting issue."  
**Yuri** (neutral, eyes down): "............"  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "I won't force--you don't have to but I don't want you to do that to your pretty body"  
**Main Character 1** : "Anything else is fine and you're still my friend either way."  
**Yuri** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "O-okay...I'm sorry you felt that way but if it's what you want...I'll try..."  
**Yuri** : "Let's just...get these decorations done."  
**Main Character 1** : "Sure."  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Yuri and I continued making the exterior decorations.  
**Main Character 1** : We nearly finish most of the banner behind the podium, as well as some window decorations.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Sayori didn't spawn everything we need but we did what we could at the time.  
*Music fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Main Theme](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Okay, everyone. We are at the end of our club time."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Oh dear, is it that time already?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Time sure flies."  
**Main Character 1** : "It's probably my fault."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "I'm sorry I'm such a slow worker."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, eyes forward): "No, it's not your fault at all."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "I can still do this over the weekend."  
**Yuri** : "Even if Sayori gave us everything we needed, it would take too much time."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Yeah..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "I'm sorry guys. I would have helped if I had the time after making pamphlets."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally happy, eyes forward): "Wow, you two are sure lacking behind."  
**Natsuki** (talking happily, eyes closed): "I'm glad I didn't have Mr. Slowpoke holding me back."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
*Sayori hopped, both arms down, nervous*  
**Yuri** (yelling): "Natsuki!"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking seriously): "That was uncalled for!"  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed, eyes away): "S-sorry... I didn't actually mean it...that way..."  
**Main Character 1** : "It's fine..."  
*Go to "Main route after chosen character route"*  
  


### Main route after chosen character route

  
**Sayori** (right arm up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "So far, we seem to have the outside decorations and the pamphlets finished and the inside decorations are nearly complete."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I'll be finishing it at home."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hips, talking neutrally happy, eyes forward): "And I'll be baking cupcakes on Sunday."  
**Sayori** : "In that case, what will you be doing, [mc1 name]?"  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "Me...? Umm..."  
**Sayori** : "If you help one of the girls, I'll help the other."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally): "I don't really need help baking cupcakes."  
**Sayori** (both arms down): "But wouldn't it be fun to do it with a partner?"  
**Natsuki** : "Do we really have to go by the original game's rules?"  
**Sayori** (right arm up): "Well..."  
**Natsuki** : "Actually, just in case if my dad is home which is actually possible, I might go to one of your houses."  
**Natsuki** : "You all already know how my life at home sucks."  
**Natsuki** : "I wish I didn't give my secrets to [mc1 name] because now everyone knows."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Yuri** : "We all have our own secrets. Well..."  
**Natsuki** : "Don't get me started with you, Miss Vice President."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "Please......don't......."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "Girls, let's not get into this."  
**Sayori** (both hands down, happy): "So, what is it you want to do, [mc1 name]?"  
*Yuri has both hands down, wondering, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Me... Well?"  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): "Who am I kidding...?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "No doubt the player will pick for me."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Do you really have to break the fourth wall?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Sayori, it doesn't matter at this point since this is how our world works."  
**Main Character 1** : "We are all fully aware of what our world is like now because of you and Monika so there is no reason we can't go out of character."  
**Main Character 1** : "I was supposed to be an avatar for the players, whether I like it or not..."  
**Main Character 1** : "...and even though I finally have my own mind, I'm still being controlled at times."  
**Main Character 1** : "To be honest, I thought it would be cool being the main character a long time ago but it feels so boring and I don't really like it."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "I'm sorry you feel that way. I thought you would like it."  
**Sayori** : "When I talked to Monika about you before our game started...well..."  
**Sayori** : "You said that you would one day like to become a star or hero."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "But not like this. Being an avatar to the player is more of a curse to me and I wish that I..."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "Never mind, forget it."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "[yourname], what do you want me to do?"  
**Menu options:**  
__Bake cupcakes with Natsuki  
____*[Chapter 5 girl name] = Natsuki*  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Baking with Natsuki has been fun in the previous timelines and it's something I want to do again."  
____ **Natsuki** : "In that case, I'll be there on Sunday."  
____ **Main Character 1** (curious): "My house again?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Oh, that's right. It would be much easier for you."  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Don't make it sound weird."  
____ **Sayori** (both arms down, smiling, eyes forward): "Then it's settled. Yuri, I can help you finish the decorations. It'll be fun doing it together."  
____ **Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "I suppose so. Thank you, Sayori."  
__Finish decorations with Yuri  
____*[Chapter 5 girl name] = Yuri*  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Yuri needs the most help so I can help her finishing the decorations for the festival."  
____ **Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "Oh, you don't really need to...but thanks."  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy): "So, I suppose you would want to finish it at my house."  
____ **Yuri** : "If you don't mind."  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Not at all but I'm curious about your household."  
____ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "Oh...well..."  
____*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
____ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Then it's settled. In the meantime, Natsuki and I can bake..."  
____ **Sayori** (hop, both arms raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "CUPCAKES!!!"  
____*Main Character 1 is glaring*  
____ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Ugh... Fine."  
____ **Natsuki** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "Don't you dare eat any cupcakes or you're banned from the kitchen."  
____ **Sayori** (smiling, eyes forward): "Whatever you say, "Mom!""  
____ **Main Character 1** : I think Sayori is going to get herself into trouble.  
__Do whatever you want to do...  
____ **Main Character 1** (shocked): Wait, I can actually decide for myself?  
____ **Main Character 1** (worried): Is the player mad at me? I'm sorry if I insulted them.  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy): But thank you for letting me decide. I owe you one.  
________*If Chapter 4's poem was good for Natsuki, go to the "Bake cupcakes with Natsuki" menu option*  
________*If Chapter 4's poem was good for Yuri, go to the "Finish decorations with Yuri" menu option  
__Ya' know what? Screw you and your rudeness!  
____ **Main Character 1** (shocked): "Screw me?"  
____*Natsuki has both hands on hips, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
____*Sayori has both arms down, curious, eyes forward*  
____*Yuri has both hands down, curious, eyes away*  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Is my player actually insulting me? How does this make sense?"  
____You insulted me. What's with that attitude of yours?  
______ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "I'm sorry, [yourname]."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "I didn't mean to take it out on you."  
______ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "Hey, are you guys hearing this?"  
______ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "You blabbing to yourself? You're so weird, [mc1 name]!"  
______ **Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy): "You girls wouldn't notice it and I'm shocked as well..."  
______ **Sayori** : "This is actually the first time the player is communicating with [mc1 name] from inside him."  
______ **Yuri** : "So...what's it like having...two souls in one body...as I would phrase it?"  
______ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Back in the main game, it was completely unnoticeable and I thought it was just me but I was just something for them."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "But now that I'm aware of being controlled, honestly, it's creepy."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "But while it could be phrased as "two souls in one body", it's technically "millions in one body" even though there's one here..."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "...since lots and lots of people played our game multiple times."  
______ **Main Character 1** (eyes away): "But... I can't really hate on them."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "They are just like me."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "They can only do limited things and they tried so much to help but the inevitabilities—"  
______ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "I'm sorry for what I said to you, [yourname]."  
______Apology accepted, but I'll decide what you should do.  
________ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): Thanks. Again, I'm sorry I said that about you.  
________*Go back to the top menu options with "I'm sick of your attitude. Screw you! Do whatever you want..." removed from the menu*  
______Apology accepted. You can still do whatever you want to do, though.  
________ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): Thanks! I owe you one.  
________*If Chapter 4's poem was good for Natsuki, go to the "Bake cupcakes with Natsuki" menu option*  
________*If Chapter 4's poem was good for Yuri, go to the "Finish decorations with Yuri" menu option*  
______Nope. Do whatever you want. I don't care, Meanie!  
________ **Main Character 1** (sad, eyes forward): Welp. Guess I deserve this.  
________ **Main Character 1** : Sorry for not giving you the respect you deserve.  
________*If Chapter 4's poem was good for Natsuki, go to the "Bake cupcakes with Natsuki" menu option.*  
________*If Chapter 4's poem was good for Yuri, go to the "Finish decorations with Yuri" menu option.*  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
*Natsuki has both hands down, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
*Yuri has both hands down, wondering, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "So, that's what we'll do."  
**Sayori** : "If anyone is planning on taking any work to finish at home, you may do so."  
**Sayori** : "We'll store away anything else in the closet and set them up on Monday."  
**Sayori** (hop, both arms raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "I'm so excited to see the festival. We never got to!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "That is if nothing goes wrong this time. I don't want to see you hanging again."  
*Natsuki has both hands on hip, mouth closed flusteredly, eyes away*  
*Yuri has her left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes away*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "[mc1 name], my depression is not as bad as it used to be. It won't happen again."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Seriously, I literally gave up on the festival and literature club when that happened until time reset."  
**Main Character 1** : "That was the scariest thing that I have ever witnessed, followed by Yuri's episode."  
**Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "..."  
**Sayori** : "[mc1 name], there is nothing to fear."  
**Main Character 1** : "Except for whatever this "Doki Doki Virus" could be. You don't want to be caught off-guard with that, whatever it is."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteredly, eyes away): "What kind of a name of a virus is that?  
**Natsuki** : ""Doki Doki" is the sound that makes your heartbeat, usually for romance, friendship, and stuff."  
**Yuri** (both hands up, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "As well as horror. Heart attacks from scares and such..."  
**Sayori** (happy): "Plus, it's the name of our school. Doki Doki High School. [Note: Probably not official.]"  
*Main Character 1 is curious*  
*Yuri is curious, eyes away*  
**Everyone else** (curious): "..."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
*Yuri is parting lips neutrally, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (talking sadly): "Look, I want everyone to have a good time. But I do want everyone to be careful."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "By the way, about getting contact with each other, since I gave you all your memories, do you all remember our numbers?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "I remember both Yuri's and Natsuki's numbers from the times I spent with them in those resets."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward) and **Yuri** : "Same."  
**Sayori** : "Make sure you write them down since your phones wouldn't have them remembered when the game reset."  
**Sayori** : "It's not just for about the festival but if there's anything suspicious, we call each other to let each other know we're okay."  
**Natsuki** (sadly happy): "Alright?"  
**Yuri** (sadly happy): "That is an excellent point to make."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): We all added our phone numbers to our contact list on our respective phones.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): I hope everyone will be alright by the end of the festival.  
*Screen fades out, wipe left*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): We exit the club and made our way back home.  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): I'll be aiding [Chapter 5 girl name] during the weekend.  
*If one of your poems was good with [Chapter 5 girl name]?*  
__ **Main Character 1** : But maybe I could get myself into a relationship with her before anything bad happens.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I never had a girlfriend in my life except for Sayori since it was necessary at the time.  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): I make my way back home and took a break for the rest of the day but we all have been texting each other, making sure we're okay.  
**Main Character 1** : I'm gonna rest for a bit.  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Black scene CG with the message "Meanwhile... some time ago..."

  
*Scene fades in and out*  
  


#### Scene: A spooky, dark ominous room at school

  
*The theme of the text box changes to a religious theme.*  
**NOTE: This new text box indicates that the following scene does not take place among the Literature Club or its members. Only the player can see this following scene.**  
*Scene fades in, blurred around the edges of an outer circle with the blur appearing as animate static.*  
*Play music: [Horror in the Dark Digital Dimension](https://soundcloud.com/thunderdragontdp/horror-in-the-dark-digital-dimension/s-BK0kO)*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is a spooky and creepy ambiance.**  
**???** (silhouette): "Ehh... Ehh... Ehh... Ehh..."  
**???** : "Why can't I just die and stay dead?!"  
**???** : "Why do you keep bringing me back to this nightmare?"  
**???** : No matter where I go. No matter where I run...  
**???** : I always come back to this bad dream.  
**???** : I can't save my friends... I can't save myself...  
**???** : I got to get out of here, somehow...  
**???** : I got to get my friends out somehow...  
**???** : I just want this torture to stop...  
**???** : Please, no more...  
**???** : ...  
*A dark teal light appears on scene*  
**???** : Wait a second. I see something and something tells me...  
**???** : I-is this for real this time? Maybe...  
**???** : "Everyone, hurry! This way!"  
*Scene fades out*  
**???** : I ran towards my tortured friends and tried to free them.  
**??? 2** (off-scene): "Where do you think you're going, my little pets?"  
**???** : "Hurry, before he finds us!"  
**???** : Injured, I may be, but with a sudden pulse of determination built within me, I ripped the bindings from my tormented friends...  
**???** : If sanctuary is really in front of us, I won't let this go to waste. I will win. I must!  
**???** : We hastily make our escape through this strange portal. I hope it leads to freedom this time.  
**???** : Please, Lord, let there be light...  
*Scene fades in*  
*??? leaves the scene*  
**??? 2** : "You will not escape my—"  
*??? 1 enters the scene in a silhouette with glasses glare*  
**??? 1** (both hands down): "Hold it. Leave them be."  
*??? 2 enters the scene in a silhouette with glasses glare*  
**??? 2** (right hand out): "Ehh? You didn't let them go, did you?"  
**??? 1** : "Relax."  
**??? 1** (right hand out): "As far as I'm aware, you know they can't truly escape from us."  
**??? 1** : "Besides, there was something I wanted to check on before we begin our next phase, assuming they'll go to the place I want them to go."  
**??? 1** : "There's something I want to check."  
**??? 1** (both hands down): "This time, we'll let them all go and see where they'll take us and hunt them down like animals along with the others."  
**??? 2** : "Ah-haaa, I see. Very well. Zahaha..."  
**??? 2** : "For a second there, I thought you were gonna double-cross me, just like my old vice."  
**??? 1** (left hand on glasses): "Relax, I'm not like your him nor do I plan on becoming what he became."  
**??? 1** : "I'm just bored doing the same routine and I'm looking for new entertainment."  
**??? 2** : "Zahaha. I'm actually starting to like you. No regrets so far."  
**??? 2** : "Since you already did what you had to do, I guess I can end my old game now and a new game will begin."  
**??? 2** (both hands down): "I grew bored of it a while ago."  
**??? 2** : "My guys served their purpose...for now..."  
**??? 2** : "Well, I was hoping for a little bit more data from them."  
**??? 1** (left hand on glasses): "My apologies."  
**??? 2** : "Well, we could always use your guys again?"  
**??? 1** : "..."  
**??? 2** : "I'm just kidding, unless if you want them to. You already proved your worth...for now..."  
**??? 2** : "But let's see if you are right about this...or I won't be joking when I said that."  
**??? 1** : "I may be a perfectionist but probabilities are...60%. If I'm wrong, it doesn't really matter."  
**??? 1** (both hands down): "We'll still sport them down."  
**??? 2** : "Zahaha... As long as we get no more interference, this will be fun."  
**??? 1** : "..."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*


	5. Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Useful links**   
>  [Expression/Pose guide for the scripted fanfiction series](https://sta.sh/02eayquu1ss)   
>  [Discord server](https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh)   
>  [Fan mod version for DDLC!](https://github.com/Thunder-Dragon-Productions/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus)   
>  [ReLC!TDDV Wiki](https://relctddv.fandom.com/)   
>  [Subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/relctddv/)   
>  [Characters made in _Gacha Club_ (spoilers)](https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/art/ReLC-TDDV-characters-in-Gacha-Club-Spoilers-854915505)

### Natsuki Route - Chapter 5

#### Scene: MC's bedroom

  
*Play music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): It's Sunday.  
**Main Character 1** : I've been texting the girls over the weekend to see how we're doing.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Sayori helped Yuri finish the decorations with Yuri on Saturday at her house, which is surprising.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): I never saw Yuri's house so maybe I should have checked it out.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Well, it doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure in a re-run of this mod, I will.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Natsuki's coming over soon.  
**Main Character 1** : I hope this time, we'll have enough time to read manga or watch anime together before she heads home.  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*  
**Main Character 1** : I make my way downstairs to the family room and wait for Natsuki.  
**Main Character 1** : She texts me to let me know she's outside the front door."  
**Main Character 1** : Without delay, I open the front door to let her in."  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*  
  


#### Scene: Residential area

  
*Scene fades in, wipe left*  
*Natsuki enters the scene in her casual clothes, left hand on hip, talking happily, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** : "..."  
**Natsuki** : "'Sup?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Hey. Nothing much. How's it going?"  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "What?"  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki is creepingly staring at me.  
**Natsuki** : "..."  
**Natsuki** (hop, both hands down, talking, eyebrows dipped, eyes forward): "Boo!"  
**Main Character 1** (scared): "Ahh!"  
**Main Character 1** : I startle and instinctively take a few steps back. Don't tell she is...  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking flusteredly happy, eyes closed): "My gosh, you are so easy to scare."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): "You had me worried there. I thought..."  
**Natsuki** (happy, eyes forward): "Don't worry, I'm still just myself."  
**Natsuki** (talking happily): "Ready to bake or did I scare your spirit out of your body?"  
**Main Character 1** : "I've been anxious about this mod—expansion—when it first started but sure, let's bake."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "And with you here earlier, we might have time for manga, anime, or games later."  
**Natsuki** : "Then let's not waste any more time, big boy."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I hope she's not complimenting my size since I don't want to make her petite size look bad.  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*  
**Main Character 1** : I have mistaken her many times in the previous resets that she was probably the first year when she's in the same grade as us.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): I feel bad for her size. Her father doesn't feed her every day and he is very strict as far as I know, or maybe I'm prejudging him too soon.  
**Main Character 1** : I never met her father and I'm scared of ever meeting him, which is why Natsuki is here in my house again.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): But I am curious about Natsuki's household.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): If she is being treated very poorly there, I should consider giving Natsuki the things she deserves.  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*  
  


#### Scene: MC's kitchen

  
*Scene fades in, wipe left*  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
*Natsuki has both hands down, happy, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "I see you brought a lot of stuff, no surprise there..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Natsuki is carrying a large bag that is probably full of baking supplies and her manga collection.  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally happy): "Yeah, yeah... You bought everything I asked you to, right?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Yeah, I did."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Yesterday, Natsuki asked me to buy a bunch of ingredients if I didn't already have them at home.  
**Natsuki** : "Good!"  
**Natsuki** (talking happily): "Glad I could count on you to do your part."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Well...of course."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I'm feeling déjà vu since the old lines of the past are sometimes repeating themselves but it's nostalgic in a weird way.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Anyway, let's go to the kitchen but first..."  
**Main Character 1** : "May I take your bag for you, my princess?"  
*Natsuki has both hands down, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away*  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): Natsuki laughs with her lips and tongue together.  
**Natsuki** : "Pbbbbb! Since when were you a gentleman?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I'm different compared to our previous encounters."  
**Main Character 1** : I grab the bag Natsuki holds out to me.  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): "Ghk—"  
**Main Character 1** : "Is this heavier than before or am I this weak?!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hips, smiling, eyes closed): "Ahaha!"  
**Natsuki** : "You sure need to hit the gym more."  
**Natsuki** (talking happily): "I carried that all the way here, barely breaking a sweat."  
**Main Character 1** : "I see..."  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): I gently set her heavy belongings on my couch.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "As always, you're very impressive, Natsuki."  
**Main Character 1** : "With your deceptive size, you could out an entire army by yourself."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "Hey, let's not get too far ahead but I'll take the compliment."  
**Natsuki** (eyes closed): "Ehehe~"  
**Main Character 1** : "Now if only you can show your old man who's boss."  
**Natsuki** (head turned, talking, eyes closed): "Again, let's not take it too far."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Natsuki** (head forward, mouth closed flusteredly, eyes away): "My dad is not someone who you want to mess with."  
**Natsuki** : "I mean..."  
**Natsuki** (head turned, talking, eyes closed): "Let's just get to baking before we waste more time."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Yeah, I shouldn't waste any more of her time at the moment so I'll wait to discuss her family life later.  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  
*Scene fades in, wipe left*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Before long, the whole kitchen is a mess.  
**Main Character 1** : Spoons, dirty bowls, flour, spilled fluid, and plastic bags are strewn around every countertop.  
**Main Character 1** : The mixer isn't big enough to make all the batter at once, so we've had to do it several times.  
**Main Character 1** : Meanwhile, Natsuki is babysitting all of my movements to make sure I don't mess up her precious baking."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "[mc1 name], where did you put the food coloring?"  
**Natsuki** : "The batter's going in the oven soon, so I need to fill the trays."  
**Main Character 1** : "I think it's still in the bag next to the table."  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki grabs the food coloring out of the bag and looks at me.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "..."  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally happy): "Aren't you gonna asked me what they're used for?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Hehe. I know what they're used for by now."  
**Main Character 1** : "It's to dye the batter for each tray which will allow people to decide a cupcake based on their favorite color."  
**Natsuki** : "Correct! You know your stuff now."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I see her separate the batter into smaller bowls and put a few drops of food coloring into each.  
**Natsuki** : "Next, you'll ask me if we're going to do anything with the icing."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "You read my mind like a charm but I know by this point."  
**Natsuki** : "Having these memories from the visual novel makes me feel nostalgic for some reason."  
**Main Character 1** : "Same here."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Still, this mod feels like it's trying to bring back the original scripts."  
**Natsuki** (mouth opened happily): "It is pretty weird we are still in a game."  
**Natsuki** : "It may be a visual novel to the guy or girl in your body but it's just so realistic to us."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "So, what are your thoughts on the original visual novel?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hips, talking neutrally): "Well..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Other than about Monika because I felt the same way you do about her..."  
**Main Character 1** : "...but ignoring her, what are your thoughts on everything else."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes away): "Okay, umm... For one thing? Why a visual novel?"  
**Natsuki** : "Why couldn't it be an RPG or an action game?"  
**Main Character 1** : "That would have been cool and I'm jealous to know that the anime club had those stuff in their world."  
**Main Character 1** : "I kind of wished I joined the anime club."  
**Main Character 1** : "How about you?"  
**Main Character 1** : "They also accept manga, I'm sure of it."  
**Natsuki** (eyes forward): "If it was smaller and not loud, then I would."  
**Main Character 1** : "Ah, right. It's why you joined something small like the literature club."  
**Main Character 1** : "Anyway, something went wrong with them, according to Monika, which makes me feel relieved but scared."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally happily): "And I know why you joined the literature club and not the anime club, you perv."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "..."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): ""All words escape me in this situation.""  
**Natsuki** : ""This club...""  
**Natsuki** : "" _...is full of incredibly cute girls!!_ "  
**Main Character 1** : "Oh gosh... You know my secret, even though me joining the club was inevitable."  
**Natsuki** : "And also because of my cupcakes."  
**Main Character 1** (blushingly happy): "You do make the best cupcakes."  
**Natsuki** : "Oh, please! You are just trying me."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking happily, eyes forward): "Alright, I'll mix the batter while you do the icing."  
**Natsuki** : "Make sure you do it right this time."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Yeah, "Mom"..."  
*Scene fades out*  
  
**Main Character 1** (happy): While Natsuki is using an electric mixer for the batter, I'm doing my hand again whipping up the icing in a huge bowl with a simple whisk.  
**Main Character 1** : I made sure there were no lumps in the icing this time.  
**Main Character 1** : The icing looked so good.  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): Through temptation, I take a peek at Natsuki at the corner of my eye to see what she's doing...  
**Main Character 1** : From the eyes of my corner, I see Natsuki sliding the cupcake trays into the oven with mitts on her hands.  
**Natsuki** (off-scene): "I see you took out that tray. Good, now..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): Then I turned my back towards Natsuki's back and through temptation, I scooped a little bit of icing and put it in my mouth.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): So good!!!  
**Main Character 1** : Suddenly...  
**Natsuki** (off-scene): "What do you think you are doing?"  
**Main Character 1** (angry): "Ouch!"  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki smacked me in the back of the head with a large spoon after taking off the mitts.  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): I look back at her.  
  
*Natsuki is has her arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes forward*  
*Scene fades in*  
**Natsuki** : "Mmmmm!!!"  
**Natsuki** (talking seriously): "Don't you dare eat behind my back!"  
**Natsuki** (hop, both arms down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "Bad [mc1 name], bad!"  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): Suddenly, as Natsuki continuously hits me with a spoon, I run out of the kitchen with the bowl of icing in hand.  
**Natsuki** : "Get back here!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Catch me if you can!"  
**Main Character 1** : I tease her.  
*Scene fades out*  
  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I just haul around my house as Natsuki chases me.  
**Main Character 1** : I continue to mix the icing as I run back to the kitchen.  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): The moment I stopped, Natsuki pounds on me three more times with the spoon.  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes forward): "Okay, okay. I give up! Have mercy, milady!"  
  
*Natsuki has her left hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward*  
*Scene fades in*  
**Natsuki** : "Give me that."  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki takes the bowl of icing out of my hands and even takes a taste of your own.  
**Main Character 1** : I'm the only who gets punished but it's fun seeing her angry.  
**Main Character 1** : She's actually pretty cute when she's angry.  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally happily): "At least you improved, peasant."  
**Main Character 1** : "You are so cute when you are so angry."  
*Natsuki has both hands down, mouth closed flusteringly*  
**Main Character 1** (sweating): Oops, I said the "C" word.  
**Natsuki** : "You just want to get a reaction out of me."  
**Natsuki** (hop, yelling, eyes squeezed): "Stop calling me _cute!_ "  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm sorry."  
**Main Character 1** : "Why don't you like being called _that_ when you dress like that?"  
**Main Character 1** : "You never told me why."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "D-don't judge me. It's what my parents buys for me."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Now, getting back to that one question..."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Main Character 1** : "What is up with your dad and what about your mother?"  
**Main Character 1** : "You never mentioned your mother before."  
**Main Character 1** : "If your dad—from what I understand—is a piece of crap to you, what about your mother?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, head away, talking, eyes closed): "I..."

> **Author Note** : In the mod version, I might add an easter egg where there is a 20% chance that the first half of "[My Confession (Doki Doki Literature Club!) - Guitar Pro 7](https://youtu.be/aC50vMuUx6s)" cover by Thunder Dragon Music (that's my musician alias) will be played at any time "My Confession" is played during this story and will loop from 0:06 to 1:34 (video version starts 1 second later, so you can loop that from 0:07 to 1:35). However, I'm still debating if I want to add it in _The Doki Doki Virus Original Soundtrack_.

*Play music: [My Confession](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY)*  
**Main Character 1** (sad): Natsuki slowly tears away as she turns away from me.  
**Natsuki** (crying): "My mom passed away a few months ago."  
**NOTE: I'm giving Natsuki a custom/fan backstory for this fanfic/mod.**  
**Natsuki** : "Our house was once robbed when my dad was shopping for dinner that night."  
**Natsuki** : "We already lived a poor life, to begin with, and it just got worse."  
**Natsuki** : "My mom was in the living room and I was in my backyard at the time in my tree fort..."  
**Natsuki** (talking while crying, eyes closed): "Those robbers murdered my mother and raided the neighbors too."  
**Natsuki** : "I heard noises but...I was too scared when I saw large guys through the window."  
**Natsuki** : "I froze when I wanted to fight them..."  
**Main Character 1** : "That's awful. I'm sorry."  
**Main Character 1** (talking sadly): "Wait, coming to think about it, I have heard some mass thievery on the news, before the game."  
**Main Character 1** : "To think that you were one of those victims."  
**Main Character 1** (sad): "I'm sorry."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "If there's anyone you need, I'm here for you."  
**Natsuki** (crying, eyes forward): "You don't need to be this nice for me, but thank you."  
**Natsuki** : "My dad just doesn't trust anyone anymore."  
*Main Character 1 is sad*  
**Natsuki** (eyes closed): "I loved mother, even though she was...a drug addict."  
**Natsuki** : "Papa is an alcoholic."  
**Natsuki** (talking while crying): "At times, I don't know if he's being overly protective of me or just plain out being mean to me, but I hate it."  
**Natsuki** : "He certainly changed for the worse ever since—"  
**Natsuki** : "It's their problems why I was short and malnourished."  
**Natsuki** : "And it's also their problems why we are so poor..."  
**Natsuki** : "But I wish I had done something to save Mama and every day, I feel like Papa always blames me for not doing anything."  
**Natsuki** : "After the raid, Papa started feeding me even less and we didn't have much before that."  
**Natsuki** (crying, eyes forward): "But the real reason he doesn't keep food in the house is due to our roach problems."  
**Natsuki** : "And least once a week, he usually sprays the house but the roach infestation didn't end until we got rid of our food."  
**Main Character 1** (talking sadly): "Ah, now I'm understanding your household situation. I'm so sorry..."  
**Main Character 1** : "But really, if there's anything I am able to do to help you, I would."  
**Natsuki** : "T-thanks."  
  
*If Natsuki's poem appeal is 1 or 2*  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad): What do you want me to do, player?  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Give Natsuki all the love she needs.  
______*Main Character 1 enters a relationship with Natsuki*  
______ **Main Character 1** (talking sadly): "Natsuki, you know how I was with Sayori—"  
______ **Main Character 1** : "How she was when I found out about her depression in the first timeline..."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "If you need someone in your life who can understand and care for you, I'm that guy."  
______ **Natsuki** : "You don't need to get all fluffy on me, dummy..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I'm serious."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "I love you for how playful you are and for the things we have in common."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "I never had a girlfriend, well, not one that lasted more than a day... (Sayori...)"  
______ **Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): "For many attempts, I tried...or rather..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "The players tried their hardest to get me in a relationship with one of you girls because of how the game is played."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "And even if your father wouldn't accept someone like me, I would still choose to be in a relationship with you."  
______ **Natsuki** : "Really? Me? A hotheaded girl with a disgraceful parent? You do realize you're putting yourself in a bad spot."  
______ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "I'll accept any consequences or burdens just to see you strong and happy."  
______ **Natsuki** (head forward, flusteredly worried, eyes forward): "A-alright... T-thanks..."  
______ **Natsuki** (eyes away): "Just don't get too mushy on me."  
______ **Natsuki** (head turned, talking, eyes closed): "With Sayori as Club President and knowing how that works, I'm embarrassed to know that she knows what we're doing and saying."  
______ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily): "Y-yeah..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (happy): "I'll try not get Sayori to rub it in our faces."  
______ **Natsuki** (head forward, flusteredly worried, eyes forward): "I lead you to that."  
______ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Oh, that's right. There is one thing I want to do for Sayori."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "Even if you and I plan on dating, I've promised Sayori..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "Well, not really promised her but..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "In the earlier part of the game, I told her that I'd take her on a date during the festival."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "Would you mind if it was you, her, and I together for the festival, walking around and having fun?"  
______ **Natsuki** (eyes away): "Well...as long as she doesn't make it weird, I guess I don't mind."  
______ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Thanks."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "We can leave our Vice President Yuri to keep watch for the Literature Club in the mean time."  
______ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth closed flusteredly, eyes forward): "She really means a lot to you, doesn't she? Sayori..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily): "Ah, I do love her as my best friend. She's like a sister to me, but..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "If I would have known she had depression, I would have done everything I could to save her and put a smile on her."  
______*Natsuki has both hands down, eyes away*  
______ **Main Character 1** : "I think she may be in love with me and I may have genuinely fell in love with her at some point..."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "But she would rather support us as a couple rather than me and her..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "After all, like I said, she's like a sister to me."  
______ **Natsuki** : "I wish I had good childhood friends like that."  
______ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily): "So...do you want to be my...girl...friend?"  
______ **Natsuki** (both hands down, head turned, talking, eyes closed): "You don't have to say it awkwardly, but alright."  
______ **Natsuki** : "Just...don't make it weird and don't show it in public, okay? Or I'll beat you!"  
______ **Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "Sure thing. Sorry for pulling away your time."  
______*Natsuki has her head forward, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away*  
______ **Main Character 1** (happy): Looks like me and Natsuki are officially a couple.  
______ **Main Character 1** : This feels like the most happiest moment for me.  
______ **Main Character 1** : She's really cute and precious.  
______ **Main Character 1** : While I may have to put up with her tough attitude, she also has a soft spot.  
______ **Main Character 1** (worried): I hope nothing bad happens to her during the festival.  
______ **Main Character 1** (happy): I'll protect her at all costs and give her everything she needs, even if she doesn't want it.  
______ **Main Character 1** (worried): Because of the way she's treated at her home, I wish I could get her to live with me.  
______ **Main Character 1** : Her life would be so much better here than at the rotten home she lives in...  
______ **Main Character 1** : ...but I don't think her father will allow it even though we're at legal age.  
____There isn't something we can do. Don't hurt yourself in case if things go bad.  
______*Main Character 1 doesn't enter a relationship*  
*If Natsuki's poem appeal is 3*  
__*Go to "Give Natsuki all the love she needs." menu option*  
*If Natsuki's poem appeal is 0*  
__*Go to "There isn't something we can do. Don't hurt yourself in case if things go bad." menu option*  
**NOTE: Like how I made the poem rules back in [Chapter 1](https://sta.sh/01f299js310x): If you make Main Character 1 to go purely for a single girl, he chooses on his own.**  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  
*Play music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "So Natsuki, while the cupcakes are still baking, is there anything you'd like to do?"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth closed flusteredly, eyes forward): "Well, I'd like to read manga if that's alright with you."  
**Main Character 1** : "Alright. I'm actually dying to read _Death Scrolls_."  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happily): "Me too, but I wouldn't want to leave Yuri behind."  
**Main Character 1** : "Right..."  
**Natsuki** (talking happily, eyes forward): "How about _Parfait Girls_?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Have you brought over any of the volumes I haven't read with you yet?"  
**Main Character 1** : "I still remember the stuff we read from the previous timelines."  
**Natsuki** : "Okay, we'll continue from where we last left off in—"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Ugh! This whole video game timeline stuff is still kind of awkward."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I'm remembering stuff that technically didn't happen, yet it did."  
**Main Character 1** : "You'll get used to it."   
**Main Character 1** : "But it shows how much more real we are compared to the earlier timelines when we were forced on game scripts with no free will."  
**Natsuki** "Okay, let's get started..."  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Natsuki goes into her bag searches for the volume of _Parfait Girls_ we last left on.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): We began reading it on my couch.  
**Main Character 1** (blushing happily): Natsuki gets close to me.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): After reading through a chapter, my oven's timer started beating.  
**Natsuki** (off-scene): "Be right back."  
**Main Character 1** (mouth closed neutrally, eyes closed): Natsuki puts on the oven mitts and pulls the cupcake trays out of the oven and sets them on my kitchen counter.  
  
*Scene fades in*  
*Main Character 1 is happy, eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally happy, eyes forward): "Alright, all that's left is to apply the icing once the cupcakes cool down."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "They smell so good out of the oven."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking happily): "I know. Look out cute they all look!"  
**Main Character 1** (happy): She proudly shows off the colored cupcakes in each tray.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "So, are we going for the same idea as before where we make patterns from the icing to be literature-themed?"  
**Natsuki** : "Of course."  
**Natsuki** : "Alright, come on over. You're helping too."  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): After the cupcakes cooled down, we began to apply the icing over them and colored them with food coloring.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): While we are doing that, Natsuki has been having something on her mind that she wanted to ask.  
  
*Scene fades in*  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened happily): "So, I've been meaning to ask this since you asked about mine."  
**Main Character 1** : "Hmm?"  
**Natsuki** : "What about your parents?"  
**Natsuki** : "Do they...live with you?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Oh...occasionally..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Since I'm old enough, I technically live alone but I keep in touch with my parents."  
**Main Character 1** : "They sometimes stop by or spend the night, which is why they still have a bedroom here."  
**Main Character 1** : "And they help me pay for the bills but I'll be doing that on my own once I get a job once high school's over."  
**Main Character 1** : "Same with Sayori's parents. They aren't around much."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly worried, eyes away): "They sound...nice. I wish I had parents as nice as yours."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm sorry."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__*Stop music, fades out*  
__*Play music: [My Feelings](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=IgRUaVHq1Hs)*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Because of the way how you live, I wish you could live with me."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "You'd be much better here than the dump your living in...no offense."  
__ **Natsuki** (head turned, talking, eyes closed): "I...appreciate it...but..."  
__ **Natsuki** (head forward, flusteredly worried, eyes away): "Wouldn't I be a hassle for you and your family?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Nonsense."  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Even though you have a hard personality, I can put up with it."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Plus, you'll have Sayori as your neighbor."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "You're welcomed here at any time even when I'm not home."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Consider my home as your second home. I'll let my parents know."  
__ **Natsuki** (eyes forward): "You'd...really do that for me?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I have trust in you. You're my girlfriend after all, right?"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "R-right...but I'm still embarrassed being called that."  
__*Main Character 1 is worried*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly worried): "..."  
__ **Natsuki** (eyes forward): "I'd actually like to live with you but...I don't know if my dad will allow it."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "You're at a legal age, right?"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Well, yeah...I had my 18th birthday a few days before you joined."  
**NOTE: [All DDLC! characters are confirmed to be 18 years old by Dan Salvato](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/389567762143379458/400781271883841547/1508196969537.png). This was posted in the _Doki Doki Fan Club_ Discord server but the post either no longer exists or the channel it was posted in no longer exists.**  
__ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, eyes away): "But I'm still being treated as a kid at home...it's annoying..."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "I may still look like a kid but...it's just what I look like..."  
__ **Natsuki** : "I'm nearly a dwarf...almost, by an inch..."  
**Note: Grown adults with [dwarfism](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dwarfism) would usually be 4'10" (147 cm) or less in height. [Natsuki's is 4'11" (149 cm) in her initial concept art](https://imgur.com/a/hWCAX), almost dwarven-sized. Her final design used in the official game may or may not be the same height depending on how her body is proportionately scaled but I'll stick with 4'11" as her final headcanon height.**  
__ **Natsuki** (head forward, flusteredly worried, eyes forward): "But I appreciate the warm welcome. Thank you..."  
__ **Natsuki** : "But I'll have to be back at home before night or... _he'll_ get cranky."  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Alright. I hope you'll be able to move out of your old home one of these days."  
__*Stop music, fades out*  
__*Play music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
*Scene fades out*  
  
**Main Character 1** (happy): We continue to shape the icing on the cupcakes to look like opened books and we worded each cupcake with food coloring.  
**Main Character 1** : When we're finally finished, Natsuki puts them all side by side to admire our work.  
*Scene fades in*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hips, talking happily, eyes forward): "Look at how pretty they are together!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Yeah, they are, aren't they?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly worried): "Uu... I wish I could have one now!"  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "I wish we both could but your dad's making dinner tonight from what I recall, right?"  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly): "Well, yeah..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Even if your dad doesn't feed you every day, you're always welcomed here to help yourself in my kitchen."  
**Main Character 1** : "Unless if you want me to cook for you."  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "Thanks but even so, I would need to watch my weight since I don't want _him_ to know if I gain any."  
**Natsuki** (happy): "Since we have a little bit of time left, let's finish the chapter of _Parfait Girls_."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Alright."  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Natsuki and I read finish reading the chapter we left on.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Too bad she doesn't have enough time left.  
**Main Character 1** : I wish we could hang out longer.  
  
*Scene fades in*  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking happily, eyes forward): "Okay, I'm all packed up."  
**Natsuki** : "Good work today!"  
**Main Character 1** : "You too."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I follow Natsuki to my front door.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*  
  


#### Scene: Front of MC's House

  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
*Scene fades in, wipe left*  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki is already leaving.  
**Main Character 1** : It feels like the afternoon went by in a flash.  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : But I was happy to confess to Natsuki.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I wish I could do more for her but allowing her to come to my house at any time is the best I could do for now.  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): I hope she stays safe. I don't know what I would do if anything bad happens to Natsuki.  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "I guess I'll be off, then..."  
__ **Natsuki** (talking happily): "Thanks for all the help and everything..."  
__ **Natsuki** : "I'll see you tomorrow."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Okay, take care and stay safe."  
__ **Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy): "I can take care of myself, dummy."  
__ **Natsuki** : "I'll come back here tomorrow and help you carry the cupcakes."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Ah—okay, thanks."  
__ **Natsuki** : "But for your help, I guess you deserve a little something."  
__*Natsuki is happy*  
__*Natsuki zooms in*  
__ **Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): Without any warning, Natsuki rushes her head to my face and gives a small kiss on the lips.  
__*Natsuki zooms out*  
__ **Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "One of these days, I will be here with my luggage when you least expect it."  
__*If "Natsuki Route Options* are unlocked*  
____*Natsuki Route Options*  
____ **Menu options:**  
______"Actually, why not now?" Help [mc1 name] sort out Natsuki's daddy issues.  
________*Go to "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5"*  
______...  
________*Go to "Natsuki Normal Route - Chapter 5"*  
__*If "Natsuki Route Options* are still locked [they'll unlock during "Natsuki Normal Route - Chapter 5"], go to "Natsuki Normal Route - Chapter 5"*  
__**NOTE: This is indeed a saving/reloading story feature in this project. Saving the game before Natsuki's previous dialog is recommended if you want access to her alternate/new route.**  
  


### Natsuki Normal Route - Chapter 5

  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): She then makes her way home, skipping a few times with speed walking.  
__*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** : I see she's gonna make an attempt to live with me.  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): _One of these days...when I least expect it._  
__ **Main Character 1** : Why not _now_?  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): I know I could have asked Natsuki out but it's best if I just stay single.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I don't want to get my feelings in the way if something wrong happens.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Besides, there are other girls to look for.  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes forward): "Thanks for all the help and everything..."  
__ **Natsuki** : "I'll see you tomorrow."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Okay, take care and stay safe."  
__ **Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy): "I can take care of myself, dummy."  
__ **Natsuki** : "I'll come back here tomorrow and help you carry the cupcakes."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Ah—okay, thanks."  
__*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** : She then makes her way home, skipping a few times with speed walking.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Before I turn around back into my house, I noticed a spacial distortion in front of my house.  
*Sayori enters the scene through screen tear and s_kill_glitch1.ogg sound effect*  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
*Sayori has her right arm raised, happy, eyes forward.*  
**Main Character 1** : "W-what the heck?! Sayori?! What—"  
**Sayori** : "Hi, [mc1 name]!"  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): Hehe...Sorry for jumpscaring you. Didn't mean to do that."  
**Main Character 1** : "You...you can teleport? How'd you..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, smiling): "Well, of course, silly! I'm the club president after all."  
**Sayori** (both arms down): "I can glitch and phase through digital reality just like Monika can."  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Amazing... I wish I had Club Presidential powers to do that. Teleportation is awesome!  
**Sayori** : "But don't worry, I didn't interrupt you and Natsuki this time."  
*Main Character 1 is blushing neutrally*  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "You two are so adorable!"  
**Main Character 1** (glare): "Don't rub it in..."  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Just don't be like that in front of Natsuki. I told her that you'll behave for the festival."  
__ **Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "I promise I'll behave."  
__ **Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "But I'm so thrilled that you got yourself a cute girlfriend and a tiny kiss! Kawaii!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): "Just... stop it already."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "You know, I really do love her."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "She said that she'll one day with me."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Would you be fine with that?"  
__ **Sayori** (smiling, eyes forward): "I'll support you both all the way."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Then...I have a request for you."  
__ **Sayori** (wondering): "What's that?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "First of all, is Natsuki is still out there?"  
__ **Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Ehh..."  
__ **Sayori** : "She's long gone. Went out in a rush."  
__ **Main Character 1** (mouth closed neutrally, eyes closed: "Ah, bummer."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I wanted to ask her something but—"  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I thought you want to ask me."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I do."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I was thinking about going with Natsuki back home."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I didn't want to take the risk yet without letting you or my player know."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "But...I actually want to attempt to sort out Natsuki's "daddy issues", even if it's in an alternate timeline."  
__*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
__ **Sayori** (hop, both hands down, nervous): "You gotta be crazy!"  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking seriously): "You're willing to risk Natsuki's and your life?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I'm going let [yourname] decide, that is if they made save points before she left."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "They don't need to do this if they don't want to but I wonder if you have the power to make it happen."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Right before Natsuki leaves my house since I haven't asked the player at the time, are you able to add an option for the player to ask to help Natsuki orrrrrr is that not possible?"  
__ **Sayori** (curious): "So you are telling me, for another timeline, you want to risk yourself to help Natsuki's family life."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Yes. Am I crazy?"  
__ **Sayori** : "Pretty crazy but I guess I know what you mean."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised w/ Holo-CP, talking neutrally): "But let's see if I can add such a thing to the script."  
__*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
__ **Sayori** (wondering): "Well, I can't change any of the existing scripts buuuut, umm..."  
__*The "Natsuki Route Options" above are unlocked*  
__**NOTE: At this point in the mod version, if you have an existing save file before the "If "Natsuki Route Options" are unlocked" statement, new menu options are available to choose the Natsuki New Route (""Actually, why not now?" Help [mc1 name] sort out Natsuki's daddy issues.") or Natsuki Normal Route ("..."). If you don't have a save file before it, you can always replay the game starting now and it'll be unlocked. This feature is done through Ren'py's persistent saving features. When playing the mod version, it's recommended to choose one route and stick with one route through the game as making multiple files for multiple routes in a single playthrough could be buggy, I imagine.**  
__ **Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Okay...that's something I can do but I cannot edit existing scripts or add new scripts but I can place options for the player, strangely."  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down): "However, I have no idea what new scripts will be generated if the player decides to take this route."  
__ **Sayori** : "If the player decides to go back in time, be very, VERY careful."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I know. This can go horribly wrong."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "If anything goes wrong, they can always revert back to this timeline and we can completely ignore all of this."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I won't pressure them into doing it."  
__ **Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "It's just something I came up with and what I want to do for Natsuki."  
__ **Sayori** (talking curiously): "Are you actually ready for something like this?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I have ideas on how to do it but I am not ready."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I never met Natsuki's father and I don't know what he's actually like until I meet him."  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried, eyes away): "I may end up having a nervous breakdown depending on how intimidating he may look or act..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "...and it could be a total failure."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "But it's worth the risk because _our life is literally a video game_ , otherwise, I would never attempt this on my own."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "So why not use "our life as a video game" to our advantage?"  
__ **Sayori** (surprised): "Works for me but I'm gonna let you know..."  
__*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "The powers Monika and I have aren't able to interfere with people not affiliated with the Literature Club."  
__ **Sayori** : "We could falsify our club member's backstory and change their backstory but their real relationship doesn't change."  
__ **Sayori** : "Also, while we can delete our club members, we are not able to delete non-club members."  
__ **Sayori** : "I don't think Natsuki's dad will have any assets to delete, anyway."  
__ **Sayori** : "We're still trying to figure out what works in our world and what doesn't work."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Crud, guess I am actually on my own."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I was hoping for backup from you...even if it was also from Monika."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "Sorry. Do what you gotta do. This applies to both you, [yourname], and other players."  
__ **Sayori** : "Everything else is gonna be completely unpredictable from here on out if they go through this."  
__ **Sayori** (talking neutrally): "But I'm gonna guess Natsuki's dad has a big sailor mouth so I'm gonna make I still have word censorship filter active for younger players."  
__ **Main Character 1** (curious): "Younger players? But the memories at the start of this mod indicates that it's not meant for younger players."  
__ **Sayori** : "Still, some players are sensitive to profanity."  
__**NOTE: The mod authors doesn't like writing or saying profanity.**  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Well, I'm gonna go home now."  
__ **Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Sorry for intruding."  
__*Sayori leaves the scene through screen tear and s_kill_glitch1.ogg sound effect.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (shocked): Geez, that glitchy teleportation still got me a bit.  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): Well, [yourname]—and possibly many other players beside me—do what you want to do?  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Mmmmmmmm...  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): If you are scared just as I am, then don't do it.  
__ **Main Character 1** : If you do go back and push me to help Natsuki, be sure to give me these memories so I get a heads up.  
__ **Main Character 1** : You don't have to risk it.  
__ **Main Character 1** : It's just a dumb idea I came up with.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I can wait for the day Natsuki can live a happier life with me.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I'm just worried about her and I don't think she should suffer anymore.  
__ **Main Character 1** : If you don't have a save point before Natsuki left, well, guess I wasted my time asking Sayori for a favor.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Your call.  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): In the meantime, I'm gonna enjoy the rest of my day playing games and watching anime until tomorrow.  
__*Stop music, fades out*  
__*Scene fades out*  
__*Go to "Default Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Besides, I don't plan on dating anyone except for you tomorrow."  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): "I just...don't feel like being in a relationship... At least, not yet."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Are you still scared of this mod?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Every last second of it."  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "Besides, I rather stay single at the moment."  
__ **Sayori** : "Well...okay."  
__ **Sayori** : "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
__ **Sayori** : "Again, sorry for intruding."  
__*Sayori leaves the scene through screen tear and s_kill_glitch1.ogg sound effect.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (shocked): "Jesus, Sayori! Did you really have to scare me like that?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : I wish I could do that.  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): Welp...  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): In the meantime, I'm gonna enjoy the rest of my day playing games and watching anime until tomorrow.  
__*Stop music, fades out*  
__*Scene fades out*  
__*Go to "Default Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
  


### Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5

  
*Natsuki has both hands down, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away*  
**Main Character 1** : She then makes her way out.  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** : Before she does, something bursts out of my mouth.  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Actually, why not now?"  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): That suddenly came out of my mouth. Why did...?  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes forward): "Huh?"  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Why did I call her out?  
**Main Character 1** (shocked, eyes closed): "Ouch, my head."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "What's wrong?"  
**Main Character 1** : These images. Are these...stuff I suggested?  
**Natsuki** : "Are you okay, dude?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I get it now."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "Yeah, I received memories of the future."  
**Main Character 1** : "Some ideas I've been wanting to do."  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Well, I gotta get home for dinner."  
**Main Character 1** : "You can but hear me out."  
*Natsuki has her left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): I take a deep breath.  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I'd like to help you and your family life."  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly): "Excuse me?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Seriously."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "I'm very worried about the way you live so I want to help you live a better life."  
**Main Character 1** : "Obviously your home is not the life you want and I'm hoping to convince your dad to let you live with me."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking seriously): "Nah-ah! No way! There is no way I'm going to allow you to do that!"  
**Natsuki** : "Don't let that stupid kiss get into your head, dummy!"  
**Natsuki** : "Did I forgot to mention to you that my dad is a retired military soldier."  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): "Military experiences, huh? Glad you told me this now but—"  
**Natsuki** (gritting teeth, eyes away): "I'm not gonna let you risk both of our lives with my awful dad."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "That's why my player created a backup save point, assuming they did."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "We literally live in a video game world and I want to take advantage of this."  
**Main Character 1** : "If anything goes wrong here, they can reset and we will never have this discussion and we'll leave you be until the festival."  
**Natsuki** : "You're really crazy, you know that?"  
**Main Character 1** : "The craziest idea I ever came up with in my life, yes."  
**Main Character 1** : "But trust me and my player on this."  
**Main Character 1** : "Like I said, if anything goes wrong, my player can reset."  
**Natsuki** (gritting teeth flusteredly, eyes away): "Errrrr..."  
**Natsuki** : "I'm leaving."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): [yourname], you'll help me on this, right?  
**Menu options:**  
__I'll help you and Natsuki as much as I can. That's why I time traveled.  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Wait, my player—[yourname]—will aid me in making the right choices."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Natsuki, I can't see you living a poor life with someone that's not dependable."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "It hurts me."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking seriously, eyes closed): "*Sigh* Alright. I'll show you my place but stay outside."  
*Main Character 1 is sadly happy*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth closed flusteredly, eyes away): "Before you do anything stupid, I'll try to convince my father."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "If he does anything horrible to you, scream at the top of your lungs and I'll rush in to save you."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes forward): "You say that as if he physically abuses me."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Does he?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, talking, eyes closed): "Well, just come on over."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (worried): She ignored my question, which I'm guessing...yes?  
**Main Character 1** : I hope not.  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): I follow Natsuki to her house.  
*Stop music, fades out*

#### Scene: Natsuki's house

  
**NOTE: I don't know if I will use one of the unused house BGs or make my own for Natsuki's house**  
*Scene fades in*  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (talking, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Wait here on the porch but away from the windows."  
**Natsuki** : "Don't let him see you."  
**Natsuki** : "I want to at least eat dinner in peace, then I'll try to convince him."  
**Natsuki** : "If I need your help, I'll call you, text you, or scream for you."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly worried): "Give me like ten to thirty minutes."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Natsuki goes into her house.  
**Main Character 1** : I sit on the ground on her porch, underneath the windows.  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** : I can already hear her dad's raspy voice, but it's mild.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): ...  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): Ten minutes has passed.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Natsuki sends me a text that she just finished dinner.  
**Main Character 1** : She messages me again that she'll ask her father if she could move out with me...her boyfriend.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Oh, boy. I'm getting scared.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): ...  
**Main Character 1** (scared, eyes forward): Five more minutes have passed and I'm starting to here an uproar in the house.  
**Main Character 1** : Oh, gosh! I hope you are okay Natsuki.  
**Main Character 1** : Just scream for me and I'll rush in...  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): ...  
**Main Character 1** : I still continue to hear the argument three minutes later.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): I put my ear on the door and listen.  
**Natsuki's Dad** (off-scene): "You are so ungrateful, you know that?"  
*Main Character 1 is scared*  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "Godd***it!"  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "I made you a nice godd*** meal and this is how you pay me? Huh?"  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "I don't care about your f***ing age or your godd*** boyfriend."  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "I don't want you to date no pu***!"  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "You're still my godd*** child by blood!"  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "Now, go to your f***ing room or I'll..."  
**Natsuki** (off-scene): "No! Just...leave me alone!"  
**Natsuki** : "Let me be independent for once!"  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "Why you..."  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "Godd***it! Get your a** back here!"  
**Natsuki** : "Let go of me!"  
**Main Character 1** : I step away from the door.  
**Main Character 1** : She hasn't exactly signalled yet.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): ...  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): Another minute has passed.  
**Main Character 1** : The argument still intensifies.  
**Main Character 1** (nervous): Should I go inside, player?  
**Menu options:**  
__Knock on the door.  
__Wait for a little bit longer. Trust Natsuki.  
**Main Character 1** : Alright. I think I will—  
**Main Character 1** (scared): Wait, I hear the doorknob shake.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Natsuki rushes out of her house with a few backpacks.  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "Fine! Leave, you ungrateful little s***! I'm done with you."  
**Main Character 1** (scared): Oh gosh, he's poking his head out of the door.  
**Main Character 1** : Please don't see me.  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "Don't ever come back to—"  
**Main Character 1** : Crap, his angry eyes point towards me. He glare in his pink eyes are like daggers stabbing in my eyes.  
**Main Character 1** : He looked like in his late 40's or early 50's as he has a fat angry face with short blonde hair and a handlebar mustache.  
**Main Character 1** : Judging by his slightly chubby appearance, it appears he feeds himself a lot more than Natsuki.  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "Who the h*** are you?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Ah..."  
**Main Character 1** : Player... help!  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "Are you her boyfriend?"  
**Menu options:**  
__Don't be intimidated by him. Stay determined! Stand up for yourself and Natsuki.  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): I calm myself for a quick second and think what I wanted to say.  
**Main Character 1** (nervous, eyes forward): "I-I am......."  
**Main Character 1** : The intimidation is real!  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "Take her and get lost! Don't come around here! (F***ing...)"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Please, let me help you in any way I can."  
**Main Character 1** : "I've heard about the things that have happen—"  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "I don't f***ing care! Get off my f***ing lawn!*  
**Main Character 1** (scared): I back away from the house.  
**Natsuki** : "[mc1 name], let's just go."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): I wish I could understand her father.  
**Main Character 1** : I'm trying to be empathetic as possible and try to help Natsuki and her father's relation as possible.  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Please sir, with due respect, I would like to help—"  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "I said, get off my—"  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
**Natsuki's Dad** : "Ahh! Ooooon!"  
**Natsuki** : "Papa!"  
**Main Character 1** : He suddenly had a heart stroke.  
**Natsuki** : He grips his chest with his left hand and falls to the ground, trying to reach his kitchen.  
**Main Character 1** : "What happened? Heart attack?"  
**Natsuki** : "I forgot to mention he has heart problems."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Without thinking, I rush into his house to look for some medication.  
**Natsuki** : "[mc1 name], what are you doing?"  
**Main Character 1** : Why am I trying to help this guy?  
**Main Character 1** : I just...feel like doing the right thing.  
**Main Character 1** : I can't leave this guy to die...right?  
**NOTES: I'm getting myself Telltale's _The Walking Dead: Season One_ vibes writing this. Yeah, I basically made Natsuki's dad "[Larry](http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Larry_\(Video_Game\))" except Larry actually cared about [his daughter](http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Lilly_\(Video_Game\)).  
**Menu options:**  
__Just leave him to die a heart attack.  
____ **Main Character 1** (angry): What, no.  
____ **Main Character 1** : I know I normally forced to obey you but...  
____ **Main Character 1** : I can't just it slide.  
____What was the point of making an option? Never mind, carry on.  
__Do what you feel is right.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): In the kitchen, I find a bunch of different pills.  
**Main Character 1** : I'm guessing Natsuki's mother used most of these since I heard she was a drug addict.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Why would they still keep them after—  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Never mind.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): I noticed a roach in this cabinet and instincts tells me to kill it.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Yeah, I notice the infestation but why would they still be here if Natsuki's dad no longer keeps food in his house?  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): That doesn't matter at the moment.  
**Main Character 1** : Hmm... I'm trying to find something that will help—  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Ah, nitroglycerin pills?  
**Main Character 1** : I'm guessing these are the pills her dad takes for his heart.  
**Main Character 1** : As I turn around and was about to head out of the kitchen, I see a picture frame flat on the counter that catches my attention.  
*Play music: [My Feelings](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=IgRUaVHq1Hs)*  
**Main Character 1** : _'Sergeant Manjiro... My dearest husband... I luv u Papa!'_  
**Main Character 1** : I turned the picture frame over and it appears to be a broken picture frame...  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): With Natsuki's father smiling proudly, wearing an army uniform...  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki's mother, who had pink curly hair...  
**Main Character 1** : And a cute pic of tiny Natsuki.  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki looks so cute and happy in this photo.  
**Main Character 1** : They must have been a happy family at least once.  
**Main Character 1** (sad): Yeah, now I have a reason for feeling bad for the guy but...I would like to know his reasoning, as crazy it may be.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): At any case, I fill a glass cup with water and sat these on the counter.  
**Main Character 1** : I rush out the door and Natsuki is still watching her dying father, worried.  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Help me bring him to the couch."  
**Natsuki** : "O-okay. Let's go, Papa."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Her father seems to be unconscious.  
**Main Character 1** : I know Natsuki is strong for her size but she doesn't have the body strength to lift alone.  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): But with our strengths combined, we slowly were able to carry her miserable chubby father to a sofa in the house.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): I set his head up, put of the nitroglycerin pills in his mouth and forced him to swallow it down with water.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): After about ten seconds or so, he starts to cough.  
*Renaming Natsuki's Dad to Manjiro*  
**Manjiro** : "Kaagh, kaagh, kaagh! Kerrr-herrr-herrr!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Are you alright, sir?"  
**Main Character 1** : He starts to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was me.  
**Manjiro** : "Godd***it... Why are you still f***ing here?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Are you okay? I'm here to help you."  
**Manjiro** : "Did I ask for your godd*** help?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Well, as Natsuki's boyfriend, I'm very concerned about you...and her..."  
**Manjiro** : "Godd***it..."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'd like to know...why has Natsuki been neglected?"  
**Main Character 1** : "I mean—well, I have heard about the mass raids in this neighborhood."  
**Main Character 1** : "And about your house troubles with the roaches."  
**Main Character 1** : "I killed a few in the house and I'd like to get an exterminator for you. I'll pay for it."  
**Manjiro** : "Why are you wasting your time with an old miserable f*** like me?"  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm just that kind of guy that's willing to help out others."  
**Main Character 1** : "Besides, your her father...family..."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "I'm sorry for intruding, but...I'm very concerned about your relationship with Natsuki."  
**Manjiro** : "You want to know, boy?"  
**Manjiro** : "Ehh..."  
**Manjiro** : "Ever since my wife was murdered by those thugs, all I wanted was revenge."  
**Manjiro** : "I blamed everything on Natsuki."  
**Manjiro** : "Oh, Anzu..."  
**Main Character 1** : Anzu? I'm guessing that's Natsuki's mother.  
**Manjiro** : "I don't trust anyone anymore. Not even my godd*** daughter."  
**Manjiro** : "She was there when it happened and she said she would protect her mother and yet, she's a coward."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "She doesn't have military experience like you do."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm sure any child would struggle in fear in dire situations."  
**Main Character 1** : "She's small."  
**Main Character 1** : "What about her malnourishment?"  
**Main Character 1** : "I see that you have roach infestation problems but couldn't you take her to restaurants or something with you?"  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Manjiro** : "Don't you dare come in my home and tell me how I should raise my f***ing daughter."  
**Manjiro** : "I raised her. I look after her."  
**Manjiro** : "I'm keeping her fit."  
**Manjiro** : "I mean, look at a fat f*** like me."  
**Manjiro** : "This is not an example what I want my daughter to grow up to be."  
**Manjiro** : "I'm not turning her into something like me, a miserable f*** who has no care in the world."  
**Natsuki** : "Papa, I'm sorry for the things I said."  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki suddenly felt sad for her dad.  
**Natsuki** : "I...I just wanted you to love me."  
**Natsuki** : "Why can't you understand me?"  
**Natsuki** : Natsuki starts to cry.  
**Manjiro** : "Hehhhh..."  
**Manjiro** : "My ideologies, my selfishness, my depression, my misery..."  
**Manjiro** : "F***!!!"  
**Manjiro** : "I'm just like my old man...your grandpapa."  
**Manjiro** : "I didn't want to be like that f***er but I came to belief that's how a parent should be..."  
**Manjiro** : "Always disciplining their child."  
**Manjiro** : "If you think I did horrible to you, you saw none of the h*** I've been through when I was your age and before that."  
**Manjiro** : "At least I've given you a childhood until I started disciplining you."  
**Manjiro** : "I had no childhood, whatso-godd***-ever!"  
**Manjiro** : "Your grandpapa...oh, he was the worst of all a**holes."  
**Manjiro** : "Used me as a godd*** slave since I was 3!"  
**Manjiro** : "Building me up from discipline alone."  
**Manjiro** : "It's how I got into the military and once was in, I was f***ing glad I never had to see that a**hole again."  
**Manjiro** : "I actually tried to do you right. Me and your mother."  
**Manjiro** : "I had no mother to look after me and I still don't know what the f*** happened to her."  
**Manjiro** : "Turns out, I am no better than that f***er."  
**Manjiro** : "Heh..."  
**Manjiro** : "You don't need a miserable f*** like me."  
**Manjiro** : "Just, leave me and let me rot in h***."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Please sir, let me help you. My family can—"  
**Manjiro** : "Take your bulls*** somewhere else."  
**Manjiro** : "Just leave me, before I change my mind about this."  
**Manjiro** : "But know this..."  
**Manjiro** : "If you ever do anything inappropriate to my daughter...I swear to God, I'll—"  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): "Whoa! I won't do anything wrong before marriage."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "As a man, I give you my promise I'll do right for Natsuki and you."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Manjiro** : "So, you expect me to start trusting a stranger like you?"  
**Manjiro** : "Heh..."  
**Manjiro** : "Alright..."  
**Manjiro** : "I'll accept that promise for Natsuki but for me..."  
**Manjiro** : "No..."  
**Manjiro** : "Just...let me f***ing die alone."  
**Manjiro** : "Don't make me change my mind about all this."  
**Manjiro** : "Now...get out..."  
**Manjiro** : "I gave that girl her final meal."  
**Natsuki** : "Come on, [mc1 name]. Let's go already."  
**Natsuki** : "I don't want to look at this place anymore."  
**Natsuki** : "Don't you get it, I'm finally free."  
**Natsuki** : "Don't make it worse for me."  
**Manjiro** : "You're already starting to disappoint me, boy."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): We just got somewhere and I wish I could do a little bit more.  
**Main Character 1** : Guess this is my limit.  
**Main Character 1** : Anymore and I'll just aggravate her dad even further and ruin Natsuki's chance.  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Alright."  
**Main Character 1** : "But if you need me, sir, just call—"  
**Manjiro** : "Just leave me alone the f*** alone for crying out loud and get going..."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): At this point, I don't argue anymore.  
**Main Character 1** : Poor guy.  
**Main Character 1** : Well, he was indeed a terrible father, but at least I learned why he was.  
**Main Character 1** : If he was this bad, holy crud, I can't imagine how evil Natsuki's grandfather is and I wonder if he's still alive.  
**Main Character 1** : These two lived a life of abuse and neglection.  
**Main Character 1** : I really do wish I could do something to improve their relationship but...  
**Main Character 1** : There's nothing left I can do help, can I [yourname]?  
**Menu options:**  
__There's nothing left. Don't ruin Natsuki's one time chance. Just leave.  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki and I leave this poor house.  
*Stop music, fade out*

#### Scene: Natsuki's house

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
*Scene fades in, wipe left*  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both arms down, mouth closed worryingly, eyes away): "[mc1 name], thank you."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Don't just thank me, thank the player controlling me."  
**Menu options:**  
__What do you mean?  
____ **Menu options:**  
______I haven't got to do anything.  
____ **Menu options:**  
______I was expecting to for a fight.  
____ **Menu options:**  
______That's it?  
____ **Menu options:**  
______*[Inserts "Disappointed!" meme](https://youtu.be/cdEQmpVIE4A)*  
____ **Main Character 1** (curious): ...?  
____ **Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): I didn't come here to fight.  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): I'm glad it didn't come down to that.  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): But at the very least, I was expecting one of us to call the police.  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): I'm glad I was able to settle it on my own through pacifism.  
____ **Main Character 1** (neutral): Just be glad it turned out better than we expected.  
____ **Menu options:**  
______Well, her dad is still a...well, you know...  
______Well, her dad is still an a**hole.  
________ **Menu options:**  
________Why does Sayori still have word censorship filter on? >:C  
__...  
**Natsuki** : "Okay...Thank you...umm...should I call them [mc1 name] too? Or wait, wait, wait, is it now [yourname]?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Yeah, [yourname]."  
**Main Character 1** : "At the start of the normal game, they would usually enter their own name for me and I'd just be their avatar. But yeah, here, we are more individual but we're still linked."  
**Natsuki** : "Well, thank you, _[yourname]_."  
**Menu options:**  
__"You are very welcome. I'm glad to help."  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "They say, "You are very welcome. I'm glad to help.""  
____ **Main Character 1** ): "Well, they haven't exactly helped me with the situation but..."  
____ **Menu options:**  
______Hey, you wanted me to help and I didn't get to help in your conflict. >:C  
______...  
**Main Character 1** : "...they helped me achieve my goal by giving me this information from another future."  
**Natsuki** (head away, crying, eyes closed): "I appreciate everything you both did for me."  
**Natsuki** : "Honestly, I don't really deserve it."  
**Natsuki** (eyes forward): "I mean—I've been acting like a jerk to you, especially on your first day..."  
**Natsuki** : "...and when you wanted Yuri's attention more than mine in those other..."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Natsuki, it's because I love you."  
**Main Character 1** : "To be honest, I'm in love with all of you but I've grown to be more interested in you and I felt sad for you."  
**Main Character 1** : "It's why I chose to be with you.  
**Main Character 1** : "You were hurting the most."  
**Main Character 1** (sad): "I can handle your personality but I have a favor to ask you..."  
**Natsuki** : "..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Please don't be like your dad and his dad."  
**Main Character 1** : "If I want to start a family with you, I want it to be a happy one all the way."  
**Main Character 1** : "I don't want my future kids to suffer like you or your dad has been through."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Natsuki** (talking while crying, eyes closed): "You dummy..."  
**Natsuki** (crying, eyes forward): "Of course, I won't be like them."  
**Natsuki** : "I never knew that my father was abused just as bad or worse than me."  
**Natsuki** (eyes closed): "I never met my grandfather."  
**Natsuki** : "Papa never told me anything until he told you."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Yeah, judging by the way your father said..."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "He probably didn't have a childhood unlike you for a while until he..."  
**Natsuki** (talking while crying, eyes closed): "I really did love him back then. He was really good back then."  
**Natsuki** : "I just wish he was like that again."  
**Main Character 1** : "People can't change easily. I tried my best hoping I could at least do something."  
**Natsuki** (crying, eyes forward): "I was surprised you actually calmed him down and that he listened to you."  
**Natsuki** : "You were a stranger to him and he trusted no one."  
**Main Character 1** : "Yeah, worst case scenario, he could have beaten me, killed me, or sent me to jail for trespassing, and my player would have to "reload" to the other timeline."  
**Natsuki** (eyes closed): "I'm surprised he didn't do anything to you at all."  
**Natsuki** : "He told you all those kinds of things I never knew."  
**Natsuki** : "I never saw him that cooperative in a long time...even though he was still very grumpy."  
**Main Character 1** (sad): "I really want to help you improve your relationship with him."  
**Natsuki** (eyes forward): "Thank you...but don't try anymore."  
**Natsuki** : "This is as far as I'll get."  
**Natsuki** : "You almost made it worse for me...almost made me lose my chance."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about his health and your relationship."  
**Natsuki** : "There's nothing we can do."  
**Natsuki** : "If he wants to die, just let him..."  
**Natsuki** : "I may end up feeling bad but it's what he wants..."  
**Natsuki** : "I'm just lucky you and your other guy at least changed something from him...and all it took was his meds."  
**Menu options:**  
__I didn't get to do anything I wanted, but I'll take the compliment.  
**Natsuki** : "He was still a grumpy old man in all the times I gave him his meds."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Deep down, I'm sure he loved you but he didn't want to admit it."  
**Main Character 1** : "He tried you making the image he wants and I'm sure he wanted to be proud of you."  
**Natsuki** : "Yeah, that's what why I said that I thought he was being overprotective."  
**Natsuki** (talking while crying, eyes closed): "But...he never considered my feelings—always selfish on what he wanted; expected from me."  
**Natsuki** (crying, eyes forward): "Turns out he experienced the same thing himself but worse and...I'm learning this now?"  
**Natsuki** : "I really want to empathize with my papa since he went through crap like me but..."  
**Natsuki** : "There was no reason to carry that hate and wrath through the next generation."  
**Natsuki** (eyes closed): "If I have a child, I won't let it happen to any child I have."  
*Main Character 1 is sadly happy*  
**Natsuki** (eyes forward): "I don't want to stick around here anymore."  
**Natsuki** : "Let's just head to your home before it gets dark."  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** : I pull Natsuki towards me and give her a hug.  
**Main Character 1** : " _Our_ home. It's your home too."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "I'll help you sort out your stuff."  
**Natsuki** (off-scene): "Again, thank you for everything."  
**Natsuki** : "I hope I don't become a bother to you."  
**Main Character 1** : "It's alright. You're finally out of that nightmare."  
**Main Character 1** : She hugs me back.  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*

#### Scene: Main Character 1's house (night)

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): On the way back to my house, I call my parents to let them know my girlfriend is living with me and let them know the situation.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): My parents allowed it and they suggested to let Natsuki stay in their bedroom.  
**Main Character 1** : However, after what Natsuki's been through, I think it will be better if I sleep with Natsuki if she wants that.  
**Main Character 1** : I'll ask her before we make sleeping arrangements.  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki and I made it back to my house.  
**Main Character 1** : It's already night time.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): This place is gonna be a sanctuary to Natsuki.  
**Main Character 1** : I can't wait.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): But right before we settled, I see the air being distorted again and immediately...  
*Sayori enters the scene through screen tear and s_kill_glitch1.ogg sound effect. She has her right arm raised, sadly happy, eyes forward.*  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
*Natsuki enters the scene to the left while Sayori shifts from center to the right*  
**Natsuki** (hop, both hands down, scream, eyes forward): "Ahhh!"  
**Main Character 1** (glare): "Hi, Sayori. Did you have to jumpscare Natsuki through teleportation?"  
**Main Character 1** : I'm already used to it at this point.  
**Natsuki** (hop, yelling, eyes squeezed): "What are you doing here?"  
**Sayori** (eyes away): "Sorry, I didn't mean to do scare you."  
*Natsuki has her left hand on hip, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** : "I came to see how you two were doing."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "It came out...better than expected, but—"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I'm glad. I expected worse as the whole situation was unpredictable."  
**Sayori** : "It was a very risky move."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "I was scared we wouldn't make it through the festival together by giving the player this option."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I'm glad they decided to reload and warn me."  
**Main Character 1** : "I came in prepared."  
**Main Character 1** : "With you as club president, I'm sure you already know."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy): "Yes, I acquired my alternate memories too."  
**Sayori** : "Both Monika and I are happy that you both are alright."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip): "Monika too?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "We do contact each other."  
**Sayori** : "Oh, she wants to apologize to you again for the time I didn't exist."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "She felt sorry for messing with your character traits during—"  
**Natsuki** (head turned, talking, eyes closed): "I'm over that but...after all she's done to everyone else...I can't..."  
**Natsuki** : "Tell her I'm sorry for my outburst the other day...but also tell her I can't simply forgive her."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, head forward, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "I just want to settle into my new home."  
**Natsuki** : "That's all I want now."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Okay. If you ever need me, I'll be next door."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "So how were you and Yuri yesterday?"  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Oh, it was good."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, happy, eyes forward): "Her parents were really nice."  
**Sayori** (talking seriously): "But she has an annoying little brother who was driving us crazy."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Wait, so you got to go to her house?"  
**Sayori** : "Yeah and to be honest, I really wanted to temporarily delete her brother but..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "He has no data in our game files to do so..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "That's why I was scared when you wanted to confront Natsuki's dad..."  
**Sayori** : "...but you handled it pretty well."  
**Main Character 1** : "I have yet to see Yuri's house. How annoying is her little brother compared to Natsuki's pops?"  
*Stop music immediately*  
**Sayori** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "You really don't want to know."  
**Sayori** : "Your player may already know or they will know if they are curious enough to check Yuri's side of things with you—"  
**Sayori** : "—assuming you'll be working at Yuri's house but—"  
**Sayori** : "—even if they already knew, we haven't received those alternate memories."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly worried, eyes forward): "Well, he can't be worse than my dad, can he?"  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Umm..."  
**Sayori** (talking sadly, eyes forward): "I that's a hard one for me to answer..."  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I'm just gonna go now."  
**Menu options:**  
__Wait, before you go, will you turn off censorship filter? It was kind of annoying...  
____ **Sayori** (parting lips seriously): "..."  
__...  
*Sayori leaves the scene through screen tear and s_kill_glitch1.ogg sound effect.*  
  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, eyes away): "..."  
**Main Character 1** : I suddenly had a chill down my spine.  
**Main Character 1** : Now I'm getting worried about Yuri.  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Don't worry, you'll get used to Sayori teleporting around casually."  
**Natsuki** : "I wish I had powers to do that."  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "Yeah, that's what I said when Sayori did it in front of me the first time."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Anyway, I'll help you get sorted out."  
**Main Character 1** : "Would you like to stay with me or get sorted out in my parent's room."  
**Natsuki** (eyes forward): "It would be embarrassing for me to ask you this but...can I...sleep with you?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes away): "And...I don't care whatever gross stuff you to do me, as it's not—"  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy): "You can stay with me but I promised your father I won't do anything inappropriate until we're married."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, head forward, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "He wouldn't know."  
*Main Character 1 is blushing neutrally*  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** : What?  
*Scene fades out*  
  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Anywho, I help Natsuki sort out her things in my room.  
**Main Character 1** : She puts her manga collection that she hid from her dad next on the opposite side of my manga collection on the same self.  
**Main Character 1** : Until bedtime, we both read the next couple of chapters of _Parfait Girls_.  
**Main Character 1** : I'd like to read _Death Scrolls_ but it would be unfair for Yuri since she's not here.  
**Main Character 1** (sad, eyes closed): I love Yuri too but I decided to have a future with Natsuki.  
**Main Character 1** (shocked, eyes forward): Crap, I just thought of something.  
**Main Character 1** : Why didn't I ask Sayori to clone me sooner?  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Oh well. I might ask her one of these days if I remember.  
**Main Character 1** : I'm sure Yuri deserves it too and according to Sayori, she has an annoying brother.  
**Main Character 1** : I hope she's okay.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): In the meantime, Natsuki and I get ready for bed.  
*Stop music, fade out*  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): Natsuki cuddles up to me, looking embarrassed.  
*Play music: [I Still Love You](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=QIHUK68L9qQ)*  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes closed)): "There's nothing wrong to be next to the one you love."  
**Natsuki** (off-scene): "Just shut up, dummy."  
**Natsuki** : "I'm not used to this."  
**Main Character 1** : "This is your first time sleeping with another person, right?"  
**Natsuki** : "Assuming you have?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Well... Sayori and I used to have sleepovers when I was a kid."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes forward): "B-But not in a bad...love way. Umm...Not this kind of way."  
**Natsuki** : "Don't make it sound obvious. You love her, admit it."  
**Main Character 1** : "Well, you already know from the memories of the first game we played in the Literature Club."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "But what I meant back in my and Sayori's childhood, it was really uncomfortable."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "Sayori would punch me in my sleep and she would hog the blankets as I would fight over them."  
**Main Character 1** : "Hehe... It was annoying sleeping with her in those times."  
**Natsuki** : "Hehe. She must be a horrible bed partner."  
**Main Character 1** : "Yeah, but this the first time I'm feeling comfortable sleeping with someone."  
**Main Character 1** : "And it's your first time too."  
**Main Character 1** : "It's because we are in love, isn't it?"  
**Natsuki** : "Now you are just making things awkward for me."  
**Natsuki** : "Don't make me punch you."  
**Main Character 1** (smirking, eyes forward): "Hey, you said you don't mind if I..."do gross things to you", right?"  
**Natsuki** : "Ugh, don't say that, dummy."  
**Natsuki** : "I know I said that but..."  
**Natsuki** : "This is just my first day here so don't think of stuff like that right now."  
**Natsuki** : "It's my first time having a good sleep in a long time."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Okay."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "At the same time, I'm worried about Yuri...about what Sayori said."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm kind of curious now."  
**Main Character 1** : "Curious to see her household..."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "If I could clone myself—and I should have asked Sayori—I would have sent my clone to see Yuri's side of things."  
**Natsuki** : "You really want to get into a harem, don't you?"  
**Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "A man could dream, but I already made my decision with you."  
**Main Character 1** : "I won't do it if that counts as "cheating" on you."  
**Natsuki** : "Well, as long as I'm still with the _real_ you and not a knockoff, I guess it's...okay..."  
**Natsuki** : "But it's gonna be very weird, I guess."  
**Main Character 1** : "Yeah. I think I'll ask Sayori to clone me after this mod is over."  
**Main Character 1** : "Maybe she'll finally get a boyfriend by cloning me a few times."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): "I used to always asked her to get one, especially one who would look after her depression."  
**Main Character 1** : "Anyways, good night."  
**Natsuki** : "Good night."  
**Natsuki** : "..."  
**Natsuki** : "And, thank you for letting me live with you."  
**Main Character 1** : "No problem."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): ""One of these days" and today was the day, isn't it? Hehe!"  
**Natsuki** : "Still, what you pulled was very stupid."  
**Natsuki** : "I'm surprised it went well but..."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Natsuki** : "Now I wonder if my dad is dead or not."  
**Natsuki** : "He hasn't texted me back."  
**Main Character 1** : "Should we check on him tomorrow before the festival?"  
**Natsuki** : "I really don't want to look at my old house again."  
**Natsuki** : "Just leave him be."  
**Natsuki** : "Don't do any more for him that will make him mad."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Okay. I'll do whatever makes you happy."  
**Natsuki** : "Besides, I want to see the festival this time."  
**Main Character 1** : "Me too."  
**Main Character 1** : "Good night."  
**Natsuki** : "Good night. No more talking."  
*Go to "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*

### Yuri Route - Chapter 5

#### Scene: Main Character 1's bedroom

  
*Play music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): It's already Saturday.  
**Main Character 1** : I've been texting the girls after school to see how we're doing.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Apparently, I'll be going to Yuri's house instead of my own, which is a surprise.  
**Main Character 1** : We would normally do this together at my house on Sunday.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Meanwhile, Natsuki will be going to Sayori's house next door tomorrow.  
**Main Character 1** (glare): I can only imagine that will end in a chaotic failure due to Sayori's gluttony.  
**Main Character 1** : I'd be surprised if she doesn't eat a single cupcake before the festival.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Maybe I should check on them tomorrow, just in case.  
**Main Character 1** : And if I have to, I'll hide the cupcakes.  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*

#### Scene: Main Character 1's house

  
*Scene fade in, wipe left*  
**Main Character 1** : Using the address Yuri gave me, I head out of my house and use my phone's GPS to find her house.  
*Scene fade in, wipe left*

#### Scene: Yuri's house

  
**Main Character 1** : So, this must be Yuri's house. Its lavender color is quite fitting to Yuri.  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): I'm kind of nervous.  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): Well, here goes nothing. I ring the doorbell and hope it's Yuri.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering, eyes forward): I hear some voices inside and a dog barking.  
**Woman** (off-scene): "Yuri dear, it must be your friend."  
**Yuri** (off-scene): "Coming, Mother!"  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "I see a little boy looking through the curtains of the front door's side window."  
**Little boy** (off-scene): "Yuuuuri!!! Is that your boyfriend, big sis?"  
**Yuri** (off-scene): "Y-Yuto...!"  
**NOTE: Anyone who seen _Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V_ will understand the name references of [Yuri](http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yuri) and [Yuto](http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yuto).  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): B-boyfriend...? Well...  
**Yuri** : "G-go lay down, Rina."  
**NOTE: The "Ri" (莉) in Rina is Japanese for "white jasmine".**  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Rina? I'm guessing that's the name of her dog.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Yuri opens her door and greets me.  
*Yuri enters the scene in her casual clothes*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Ah! Welcome, [mc1 name]."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): I look around her house.  
**Main Character 1** : Wow this looks like a nice and cozy home.  
**Main Character 1** : Her little white Japanese splitz is staring at me excitingly... so adorable.  
**Yuri** : "Don't mind my dog, Rina. She can get hyper around any people."  
**Main Character 1** : Right before I say something, the mother greets me.  
*Renaming Woman to Yuri/Yuto's Mom*  
**Yuri/Yuto's Mom** (off-scene): "Welcome, [mc1 name]."  
**NOTE: Because they have nothing to do with the Literature Club, they don't get character sprites**  
**Main Character 1** (nervous): "Umm... Hi. Umm..."  
**Yuri/Yuto's Mother** (off-scene): "You can call me Serena."  
**NOTE: Again, going with a [character name](http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Celina) from _Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V_.**  
**Main Character 1** : "Nice to meet you."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): Wow, Yuri's mother just looks like her but...goddess-like.  
**Main Character 1** : Very long dark-purple hair and a beautiful face with a beautiful smile.  
*Renaming Yuri/Yuto's Mom to Serena*  
**Menu options:**  
__Why can't I see her? Hello, game? Guess not.  
____ **Serena** (off-scene): "I hear you are helping my Yuri with a school project."  
____*Yuri is nervously happy, eyes away*  
____ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "Yeah...School festival is coming up."  
____ **Main Character 1** : She's even more beautiful than my mom.  
____ **Menu options:**  
______Game, let me see her! ;_;  
__...  
____ **Serena** (off-scene): "I hear you are helping my Yuri with a school project."  
____*Yuri is nervously happy, eyes away*  
____ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "Yeah...School festival is coming up."  
____ **Main Character 1** : She's even more beautiful than my mom.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "I wanted to help Yuri finish decorations for our club."  
**Serena** : "Well, have fun."  
**Serena** : "If you need anything, let me know."  
**Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "We got it from here, Mother."  
**Serena** : "Okay, sweetie!"  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): She went back inside the house. That posture, no wonder why Yuri has—  
**Yuri** (wondering): "Why are you staring like that?"  
**Main Character 1** (nervous): "N-nothing!"  
*Main Character 1 is blushing neutrally*  
**Yuri** (talking happily): "Come on in."  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*  
  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): I take a look around the house.  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri's dog Rina runs around me in excitement.  
**Man** (off-scene): "Rina-girl, come here my little biscuit! Who's a good girl?!"  
**Main Character 1** : I assume this guy is the father.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): He looks like a cool dude with a black mullet and a goatee with a genuine smile.  
**Man** (off-scene): "Hey, how's it going?"  
**Main Character 1** : I'm already liking this guy.  
**Main Character 1** : He stretches his arm towards me and I shake his hand.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Good. And you are..."  
**Man** : "Yoshio, her cool dad."  
**NOTE: His name means "Good Man" in Japanese. Just random; not referencing anyone this time.**  
**Main Character 1** : "It's nice to meet you."  
*Renaming Man to Yoshio*  
**Yoshio** : "The pleasure is mine."  
**Yoshio** : "Heh, heh! We don't get visitors from our Yuri much, since she's mostly in her room."  
**Yoshio** : "You look like a fine gentleman yourself."  
**Yoshio** : "I can see why Yuri is dating you."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): "Well, umm..."  
**Yuri** (off-scene): "Father?!"  
**Yoshio** : "What? It would be good for you to start getting...you know..."  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri's father winks. Yuri is getting embarrassed.  
**Serena** (off-scene): "Yoshio, dear... Don't you think it's still too early for something like that?"  
**Yoshio** : "What? Our baby girl is old enough to have, ya' know."  
**Yoshio** : "Well, she's no longer the baby girl but she's old enough to get laid if she wants."  
**Serena** : "Oh, stop it, you..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): She said that in a harsh-but-light tone to her husband, then she talks to us while going into the kitchen.  
**Serena** : "You two be nice. If you want any snacks, let me know."  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy): "O-okay. Thanks."  
**Main Character 1** : Gosh, [mc1 name], control yourself.  
**Yuri** : "So...this way..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I follow Yuri to her bedroom.

#### Scene: Yuri's bedroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Wow, your bedroom looks amazing and it smells nice."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, talking seriously happy, eyes away): "Thanks. It's...the Jasmine oil."  
**Yuri** : "But my parents can be quite embarrassing sometimes, especially my dad."  
**Main Character 1** : "They seem nice."  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Yuri** : "They are. But...I prefer being alone."  
**Yuri** : "Well, he is a pretty fun father to have but..."  
**Yuri** : "He can be intimidating if you get him mad."  
**Yuri** : "Well, it's not easy for him to get mad unless if you're like my little brother."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Is that so?"  
**Yuri** (talking seriously): "My little brother Yuto can be really annoying and aggravating."  
**Yuri** : "I actually have to make sure I lock up my knife collection because..."  
**Yuri** (parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "Well, he can be very mischievous."  
**Yuri** (both hands up, nervous, eyes away): "Well, while I'll admit am s-socially akward..."  
**Yuri** (yelling, eyes forward): "He—he is on a whole new level of mental illness and he's very impulsive and impatient."  
**Yuri** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "At the moment, he is currently suspended from school. Quite a number of times, actually."  
**Yuri** (both hands up, talking seriously): "He's always pulling off dangerous activities like setting the playground on fire during recess or bullying others with his...pranks."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Wow, that's messed up."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Yuri** : "He's grounded right now and he's been having a bad temper but he also still acts annoying."  
**Yuri** : "He and my dad...get into arguments and he gets beaten for his bad behavior."  
**Yuri** (parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "I don't know when Yuto will get his act together."  
**Yuri** : "Was it being around with bad kids in school that made him this way? I wonder..."  
**Yuri** (eyes forward): "But I do assure you that my parents are great people...it's just...my little brother...is the problem."  
**Yuri** : "Father tries his best to be the coolest dad to us and wanted us to be ourselves without having to discipline us but..."  
**Yuri** : "Without any discipline, Yuto thinks he can do whatever he wants and he still thinks that way even after father tries disciplining him."  
**Yuri** : "Sometimes, I wish I was a lonely child but..."  
**Yuri** (nervously talking): "Don't tell anyone that."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Well, at least they are much better than Natsuki's father, as far as I'm aware."  
**Main Character 1** : "I feel bad for her, judging the way she talks about her father."  
**Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "Having these memories, I do too, but I wonder how bad it is."  
**Yuri** : "But here, it's only my brother that's the problem, which isn't too bad."  
**Main Character 1** : "And I'm sorry for bringing this up again but... do your parents know about the...cutting?"  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "..."  
**Yuri** : "I'd rather keep things like this private to myself."  
**Yuri** : "I just...don't have the courage..."  
**Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Please, don't tell them."  
**Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "Let's just get to work."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Right... Sorry..."  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Yuri crouches down underneath her bed and moves a locked toolbox away, which I assume is her box of knives.  
**Main Character 1** : She takes out the incomplete banners and posters from the club and lays them on the floor.  
**Main Character 1** : It looks like she already worked on some of it at home.  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Well, you probably could guess what's in this box."  
**Main Character 1** : "Your knife collection? Mind if we check out your collection?"  
**Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "I guess...I don't mind, but be very careful."  
**Main Character 1** : "Oh yeah, I remember after the first reset when you became obsessed with me, you wanted me to see your knife collection."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Thinking about how you acted back then, I am feeling scared what you would have done to me."  
*Yuri is nervous*  
**Main Character 1** : "How was I not scared back then?"  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Play music: [My Confession](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY)*  
**Yuri** (both hands up): "I don't know what came over me that time."  
**Yuri** : "I would never do anything to harm you."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Yuri** : "C-cut you open and c-c-crawl inside you?"  
**Yuri** (eyes forward): "What was I thinking?"  
**Yuri** (eyes away): "My mind was being torturous and overwhelmed with dark imagination."  
**Yuri** : "I was unable to calm my thoughts and I gave in."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "It's because Monika accelerated your obsessive trait just like she did to Sayori's depression, causing you both to be..."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "But I know that's not the real you. You're not that kind of person."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "And when it was just my players and Monika, I didn't like the way Monika talked to you in her topics."  
**Main Character 1** : "You're not a yandere. If anything, she was the one being like one in secrecy. The hypocrite."  
**Yuri** : "Well...I actually did had that temptation of doing something terrible to Natsuki and Monika."  
**Yuri** : "And..."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I don't want to be that kind of person."  
**Yuri** : "Let's just not talk about this anymore."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  
*Play music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, nervously happy, eyes away): "We've got work to do."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Alright."  
**Yuri** : "Oh geez, I might as well show you my knife collection, but be careful."  
*Yuri is happy, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Yuri unlocks her cute box of knives.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): The designs on each one of them look gorgeous and exotic.  
**Main Character 1** : "Wow! Those look amazing! I never saw such awesome-looking knives in my life."  
**Main Character 1** : "Where do you get all these?"  
**Yuri** : "Well, mostly from my dad but I've bought some on my own."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Yuri picks up a small heart-themed pocket knife.  
**Main Character 1** : She unfolds the blade and the blade has such a cute design.  
**Yuri** : "This is where it all started. My dad gifted me this on my 14th birthday."  
**Yuri** (talking seriously happy, eyes away): "He has such a dark sense of humor but he's amazing."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "That's pretty cute."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): She folds her heart-shaped knife and sets it to the side, indicating she may use that one for our project.  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri picks up a sapphire-bladed pocket with a water design and shows it off.  
**Yuri** : "This was the second one dad got me when we went shopping."  
**Yuri** : "The knife shop he brought to me had amazing artistic knives and that's when I started my knife collection."  
**Main Character 1** : "Wow, he probably knew you'd be into knives."  
**Yuri** : "He did it just to humor me but he was fascinated that I started to become a knife fanatic like him."  
**Yuri** : "He loves the craftsmanship of many kinds of weapons and has a collection stored away but he rarely ever uses them."  
**Yuri** : "But he has taken me and my brother to go out hunting a few times..."  
**Yuri** : "I wasn't really into it but my brother was."  
**Yuri** (both hands up, parting lips sadly): "But he stopped when Yuto started going crazy with one of Father's daggers and accidentally cut Father's knee."  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): "Ouch!"  
**Main Character 1** : Thinking about it simulates the pain to me for a quick half-second.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Yuri puts away her blue pocket knife away and shows me a familiar knife...  
**Yuri** : "And this one is the one I showed you...when I visited your home."  
**Main Character 1** : "Yeah, that one was really sharp. Even with a tiny poke on my finger did it make me bleed."  
**Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "And you licked the blood on my finger."  
**Yuri** (nervously talking, eyes forward): "I...I didn't mean it."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "And I licked your finger in return!"  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing happily, eyes away): "Oh, jeez..."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Oh, what's this?  
**Main Character 1** : There is one thing that catches my attention in Yuri's knife collection.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Is that... a dragon knife?"  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): I pick it up and wow, is it heavy!  
**Main Character 1** : "Wow, it's heavy but man is this cool."  
**Yuri** (both hands up, nervously talking, eyes forward): "Oh, be careful! I don't want you to stab yourself again."  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes away): "Then you can lick me again."  
**Yuri** (talking seriously happy, eyes away): "Heh, you are so weird, but that's why I love you..."  
*Main Character 1 is blushing neutrally, eyes forward*  
**Yuri** (nervously talking, eyes forward): "I-I mean...!"  
*Yuri is turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden*  
  
*If Yuri's poem appeal is 1 or 2*  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): Well, she said she "loves me."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Should I respond to that, player?  
__ **Menu options:**  
____"I love you too, Yuri."  
______*Main Character 1 enters a relationship with Yuri*  
______ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Well, I love you too, Yuri."  
______ **Yuri** (eyes forward): "Huh?"  
______*Stop music, fade out*  
______*Play music: [My Confession](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY)*  
______ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes away): "Well... I think I should bring this back up."  
______ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Yuri, remember the timeline you were made madly in love with me?"  
______*Yuri is turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden*  
______ **Main Character 1** : "...And confessed to me?"  
______ **Main Character 1** : "I never got a chance to give you my answer."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "Well, the players controlling me did but I never got to say anything since my body malfunctioned."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri, I..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "I love you too...so very much."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "W-will you be my...g-girlfriend?"  
______ **Yuri** (both hands up, nervous, eyes forward): "You..."  
______ **Yuri** (both hands up, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "You really want to be my...girlfriend?"  
______ **Yuri** : "But...why me...of all girls?"  
______ **Yuri** : "I can't really be that interested can I?"  
______ **Main Character 1** (worried): "..."  
______ **Yuri** : "I did some crazy stuff in that timeline that would scare away everyone."  
______ **Yuri** : "I threatened Monika and Natsuki."  
______ **Yuri** : "I acted like...what a yandere would act like."  
______ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Yuri, you're thinking over too much."  
______ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "It's okay. That wasn't the real you."  
______ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes forward): "Even so, why choose me over anyone else?"  
______ **Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "Well, I used to have a crush on Monika but she doesn't physically exist at the moment but even so..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "The things she did was wrong. And you're no yandere. She was hypocritical."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "As for Natsuki, while she can be pretty harsh, I do feel bad for her."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "I wish I could do something for her since she apparently has an abusive father, but that could put me at risk."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "And while I am bringing Sayori to a date to the festival with me..."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "...she is not a viable option in this unknown mod with the original game rules."  
______ **Main Character 1** (neutral): "And everyone else in my classes haven't interested me."  
______ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "That just leaves you...the one I truly wanted to be with."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "D-do you accept my confession?"  
______ **Yuri** (left hand up, nervously happy, eyes away): "W-well, if you don't mind with my...fetishes...I don't mind."  
______ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "You already know my dark secrets."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "It's alright. We all have our own sexual desires."  
______ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "As a guy, I'm no different from any other perverted guys."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "I'll admit that to you since it won't be fair for me to know your things while you don't know mine."  
______ **Main Character 1** (eyes away): "If you want to use my possessions for sexual desires like my pens..."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "Go ahead, as long as they are returned cleaned."  
______ **Yuri** : "What I did...was wrong."  
______ **Main Character 1** (sad): "It's fine, but I'm more worried about the cutting; I wouldn't want to see your pretty body harmed."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "But if it's something you enjoy, I won't take it away for you..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "The least I can do for you is nurse your wounds since I don't want you get an infection."  
______ **Yuri** (blushing happily): "Okay... Thank you for not being totally weirded out by my fetishes."  
______ **Main Character 1** (happy): "I guess the festival will make it our first date unless if you want to go somewhere later."  
______ **Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "But aren't you bringing Sayori around the festival?"  
______ **Main Character 1** : "It will be with you and Sayori, if you're fine with that."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "Guess we could put Natsuki in charge of the club."  
______ **Yuri** (both hands down, nervously happy, eyes away): "Hehehe! That would be irresponsible of me and Sayori to leave the club."  
______ **Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Coming to think about it, I haven't done anything as vice president."  
______ **Yuri** : "What's the point of having such title when it's mostly useless?"  
______ **Yuri** : "We don't get any special powers like the president does."  
______ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Want me be the vice president?"  
______ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "Actually, never mind. I wouldn't make a good vice president either."  
______ **Yuri** (nervously happy): "Well, I think I can temporarily give Natsuki that title for the festival."  
______ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Works good for us!"  
______ **Main Character 1** (nervous): Nothing bad would happen, right? There is no trend where the vice president dies, right?  
______*Stop music, fades out*  
______*Play music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
____Hold off from confessing to Yuri. Don't hurt yourself in case if things go bad.  
______ **Main Character 1** (sad): I understand.  
______ **Main Character 1** (happy): "It's okay."  
*If Yuri's poem appeal is 3*  
__*Go to "Accept Yuri's confession." menu option*  
*If Yuri's poem appeal is 0*  
__*Go to "Hold off on Yuri's confession for now. Don't hurt yourself in case if things go bad." menu option*  
  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): I just realized I'm still holding Yuri's dragon knife.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I put it back into the collection box where I found it.  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes away): "Keep it."  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "Hmm?"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, eyes forward): "I've never given a gift to anyone and you've done a lot for me and the club members."  
__ **Yuri** : "It was a gift to me from my father but I'm sure he'll understand since..."  
__ **Yuri** (eyes away): "We're...dating now."  
__ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily): "Thank you so much. I should thank him too."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Wow, this thing is so cool."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): I hold on Yuri's awesome dragon knife. This thing must be extremely expensive so I'll cherish it.  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri locks her knife collection box. She'll be using her first pocket knife.  
*Scene fades out, wipe left  
  
**Main Character 1** : We finally start working on the decorations.  
**Main Character 1** : Since Yuri already did some of it before I arrived, it shouldn't take too long.  
**Main Character 1** : I see she bought some ribbons and she's cutting some ribbons to hang over the posters and banner.  
**Main Character 1** : Meanwhile, I work on origami paper I bought and brought over and start to write different kanji on them.  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri's mother Serena brought us tea and snacks, which is nice.  
**Main Character 1** : We also took a break and I had dinner with the family.  
**Main Character 1** : We talk about things we're doing at the club and Yuri's parents are taking a huge liking to me.  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily): They were surprised Yuri and I started dating today but they support our relationship.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I also asked them about the gift Yuri gave me.  
__ **Main Character 1** : They seemed hesitant at first but Yoshio feels like he could trust me as long as I don't lose it or damage it.  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): I give them my promise.  
__ **Main Character 1** (surprised): Also, I was surprised Yuri decided to confess to her parents about her cutting issues, but she was hesitant at first.  
__ **Main Character 1** : She unrolls her sleeves and showed the wounds on her arms to her parents.  
__ **Main Character 1** : As expected, they were concerned about her daughter.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Although, surprisingly enough, her father found scars to be cool so he wasn't too upset about it.  
__ **Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): Meanwhile, Yuto made fun of Yuri and he wants to tell everyone about it.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I'd knock him out but I don't want to set a bad image to myself to Yuri's parents, so I just ignore him.  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes forward): Yuto just received a bigger scolding from his parents while they were soft on Yuri.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri was embarrassed but her parents were glad she finally told them.  
__ **Main Character 1** : However, Yuri made a promise to them that she'll quit that habit.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Their parents asked me if I knew about it and because I have memories of it in other timelines, I do, but I don't tell them how.  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): I'm sure if I were to explain the events that took place in the literature club, they would think I'm crazy.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): So far, I'm loving this family... except for Yuto.  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): He is such a brat, and that's something I never said to anyone.  
**Main Character 1** : I learned that he is 12 years old, not to my surprise.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes forward): Sayori and I weren't that bad when we were that age.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): And that little cute spitz Rina wants my attention with her tung sticking out happily.  
**Main Character 1** : I pet her a few times before she runs off to her bowl of food when Serena got Rina's bowl of dog food ready.  
**Main Character 1** : After dinner, Yuri and I continued to work on our festival project in peace.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Things were going well until suddenly...  
  
*Play music: [Poem Panic](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=7JDlEpvE-cs)*  
**Yoshio** (off-scene): "Yuto! How many times did I tell you not to..."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): I hear Yuri's father yelling far away outside Yuri's bedroom.  
**Main Character 1** : I suddenly hear footsteps coming towards Yuri's room.  
*If "Yuri Route Options* are unlocked*  
__*Yuri Route Options*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Lock the door immediately.  
______*Go to "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5"*  
____...  
______*Go to "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5"*  
*Else, go to "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5"*  
**NOTE: The Yuri Route Options are unlocked later. Basically in the mod version, save before here and reload after unlocking the New Route option.**

### Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5

  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Her room was not locked and her little brother Yuto started bursting through the bedroom and trampled around the room before hiding under Yuri's bed.  
**Yuri** : "Y-Yuto! Get out!"  
*Main Character 1 is talking worryingly*  
**Yuri** : "Oh, no!"  
**Main Character 1** : All that hard work...ruined! That brat!  
**Yoshio** : "Get out of your sister's room, now!"  
**Yuto** : "Pbbbbbt!!!"  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Yuto taunts his father.  
**Main Character 1** : This is not good. I don't want to see their father's bad side already.  
**Yuri** : "Yuto, get out of my room!"  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): He's hiding underneath Yuri's bed.  
**Yuto** : "Nah-nah, booooooo!!!"  
**Yoshio** : "Yuto, get out of the bed, NOW!"  
**Main Character 1** (shocked, eyes forward): Yikes, I didn't want to see their father angry right now.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): As he looks at me and Yuri, his angry expression turned to apologetic.  
**Yoshio** : "I'm sorry about all this."  
**Main Character 1** : He sighs and reassures us.  
**Yoshio** : "This has never happened when we had a guest over. Well, sometimes."  
**Yoshio** : "Will you excuse me?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Sure."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): I stand aside and let Yuri's father deal with the brat's problem.  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** : He harshly grabs his kid from underneath the bed and wait...  
__ **Main Character 1** (shocked): Oh, no...  
__ **Main Character 1** : My—Yuri's dragon knife is gone!  
__ **Yoshio** : "Get out underneath the bed!"  
__ **Yuto** : "NO! LET GO OF ME!!!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : I can hear the rage between the two.  
__ **Main Character 1** : This kid is nuts!  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yoshio forcefully pulls Yuto out of the bed and oh...my...god...  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yoshio, watch out. He has a kn—"  
__*Main Character 1 is scared*  
__*Stop music immediately*  
__ **Yuto** : "YAAAAARGHH!"  
__*Play SFX: stab.ogg*  
__*Pause for 0.75s*  
__*Stop SFX*  
__ **Yuri** : "YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri shrieks loudly in shock.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I tried warning him. I'm too late.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Right in the forehead when he picked him up and I witnessed it.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I...I could have stopped him.  
__ **Main Character 1** : He runs out the room with the dragon knife in hand, ignoring us.  
__ **Main Character 1** : This...this kid is nuts.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Why am I not doing anything?  
__ **Main Character 1** : Am I...scared?  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri is also trembled in fear...twitching...crying...  
__ **Main Character 1** (surprised): After a few seconds, I finally came back to realization and I must warn...  
__ **Serena** (off-scene): "What's going on in there?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "S-Serena! Mrs. Serena! Yuto just killed..."  
__ **Serena** : "W-what are you—Why is that knife blood—"  
__ **Serena** : "Give it to me, now."  
__ **Yuto** : "Nooo! LET GO OF ME!" (skips immediately)  
__*Main Character 1 is scared*  
__*Play SFX: "stab.ogg"*  
__*Pause for 0.75s*  
__*Stop SFX*  
__ **Yuri** : "MOTHER!!!!! NOOOO-hooo-hooo..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri cries loudly.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuto runs away and Rina tries chasing after him but Yuto slams the door on Rina's head and I heard her scream...then the door shut.  
__ **Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): This was my fault. I was careless with the gift Yuri gave me and now...this massacre...  
__ **Yuri** : "R-Rina..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): I hear her still whimpering through the house. She's alive.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I have never seen such a deranged kid in my life.  
__ **Main Character 1** (angry): At the very least, I will call the cops.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad): Yuri...she must be disappointed in me for being...careless...  
__ **Main Character 1** : Her entire body, arms, face are trembling.  
__ **Main Character 1** : She has a messy face buried into her legs.  
__ **Main Character 1** (shocked): Oh no...  
__ **Main Character 1** : I see she has scissors in her right hand and raises it in the air, holding it backwards.  
__ **Yuri** : "AAAAAAAAAHH!!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "YURI, NOOOO!!!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : She stabbed herself in the left shoulder.  
__ **Main Character 1** : If I don't do something, she'll kill herself.  
__ **Main Character 1** (angry): Without any further delay, I dived in and glomped on Yuri.  
__ **Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): "Ahhhhhh!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : I can feel the sharp twin blades stabbing into my back.  
__ **Yuri** : "Heh-heh... oh my gosh..."  
__ **Yuri** : "[mc1 name]..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Don't worry, I'm fine."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Ouch, who knew scissors would hurt this much.  
__ **Main Character 1** : It didn't feel deep but man, it hurts like heck.  
__ **Yuri** : "I-I'm...I'm so sorry..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): I gotta reassure her and keep her mentally sane.  
__*Scene fades in*  
__*Play music: [My Feelings](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=IgRUaVHq1Hs)*  
__*Yuri enters the scene, turned away w/ left shoulder bleeding, blushing sadly, eyes hidden*  
__ **Main Character 1** (crying sadly, eyes closed): "Yuri, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..."  
__*Yuri is zoomed in*  
__ **Main Character 1** : I hug Yuri close to me, crying on her shoulder while avoiding her wound...as she cries on mine...  
__ **Main Character 1** : She doesn't hug back...  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I'm sorry. This was my fault."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "You entrusted me with something precious."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "And I failed you as a boyfriend."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Should I be saying those words to her?  
__ **Main Character 1** : I should be careful in case her sanity breaks.  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I could have saved them...I should have."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "They were such nice people."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "When you told me you had a delinquent brother, I didn't know he was this...lunatic."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I caused this mess."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Stupid me. It's only gonna make her hate me if she's mentally unstable.  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): Wait, she's hugging me back...  
__ **Yuri** : "[mc1 name]..."  
__ **Yuri** : "I-it's my fault for not keeping i-it l-locked away."  
__ **Yuri** : "I should have given it to you...after w-we're done..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri..."  
__ **Yuri** : "Or-r at least...I should have l-locked my door."  
__ **Yuri** : "I...I wish I didn't have a brother."  
__ **Yuri** : "N-n-now I'm all alone."  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "N-not true. You have me."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I'll always be here for you."  
__ **Yuri** : "..."  
__ **Yuri** : "[mc1 name], t-thank you for b-being here."  
__ **Yuri** : "I-if you weren't here...I w-would have...lost it."  
__ **Yuri** : "I would hav-ve...killed myself i-in front of y-you again..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Good. I'm glad I brought some level of sanity back to her.  
__ **Main Character 1** : She went into a frenzy until I saved her and I'm glad my presence was able to do that.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Her level of imagination must have really been off the charts.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I'm pretty sure Monika took advantage of it in that distorted timeline and not just her obsessive traits, which is probably why Yuri stabbed herself to death without thinking.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad): Yuri and I pull away from each other.  
__*Yuri is zoomed out*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Rina slowly walks into Yuri's room, whining in pain and sadness.  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up w/ left shoulder bleeding, nervous, eyes away): "R-Rina... Thank goodness..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Rina runs up to Yuri's arms and Yuri holds her tightly.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "And you still have your Rina."  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad): "That poor pup. He almost smashed her head, shutting the front door."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Can I count on you to stay here? And please, don't do anything stupid while I'm away."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I'll find some things to clean our wounds and fix our project until the police arrive."  
__ **Yuri** : "O-okay..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking sadly): "That kid needs some juvenile detention."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "He should have at least been sent to a mental institution."  
__ **Yuri** : "I a-always asked my parents a-about that but they—they never listened."  
__ **Yuri** : "I think I'm gonna call my grandparents."  
__*Yuri is turned away w/ left shoulder bleeding, blushing sadly, eyes hidden*  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad): Yuri calls her's grandparents. Hearing her phone from here, she's talking to her father's mother.  
__ **Main Character 1** : She sounded nice but very sad, hearing the awful news.  
*Scene fades out*  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
  
__ **Main Character 1** : I went to the bathroom and grabbed a few washcloths from the cabinet and found a first aid kit with bandages inside and I grab a bar of soap.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I'm curious if Yuri treats herself well after she gets those cutting urges.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I soak the washcloths in warm water and return back to the bedroom.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I see Yuri holding her father's dead hand, crying over his pale arm while she was talking to her father's parents.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Glad to see Yuri hasn't done anything stupid yet, like carve her father's body or kill herself. Her father is right next to her.  
__ **Main Character 1** (scared): I wonder if we should move the bodies or wait until the police alive but I'd be intimidated if they glare at us and think we did it and arrest us.  
__ **Main Character 1** : The thing is with our laws in this country, [yourname], is that suspects are treated as [guilty first until proven innocent](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Criminal_justice_system_of_Japan).  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): I know about that since I learned it in a popular legal thrilling visual novel adventure game series in my world called _Master Attorney_.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I wonder if you have a game equivalent like that in your world.  
__**NOTE: Yes, it is called _[Ace Attorney](http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Ace_Attorney)_ , or _Gyakuten Saiban_ (逆転裁判, lit. "Turnabout Trial") in Japan.**  
__ **Main Character 1** : If the Japan of my world is like that, I wonder if the Japan in your world—if your universe has one—is like that too.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad): As I return to her bedroom, Yuri was crying over her father's corpse. I'm about to cry again.  
__ **Main Character 1** (crying sadly, eyes closed): I give Yuri another hug, reassuring her everything will be okay.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad, eyes forward): Once she settled down again, I told Yuri to stretch the cut from her sweater so I can I wipe the blood from Yuri's left shoulder.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I damped her shoulder with the warm water from the washcloth with soap applied to it, bandaged her up, clean the bloodstain from her sweater as much as I can, and stitched her sweater with thread and needle.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): She seems sadly happy with tears rolling down her eyes.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Her hair looks like a mess, though but in a way, she looks really cute with that sad smile.  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): I talk to Yuri's grandparents while Yuri carefully cleans my back.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad): As for Rina, she was hoping to get Yoshio's attention but...he's gone.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): I called her to me and hold her while Yuri is cleaning and my back until she bandages me up and stitches up my shirt.  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): After I put the medicine away back in the bathroom's cabinet and head back into Yuri's room once more, avoiding Yoshio's corpse, the police finally arrived.  
__ **Main Character 1** (surprised): They apparently found Yuto running in the streets and there was a trail of blood in the streets that were dripping from the dragon knife.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Apparently, rather than facing arrest and juvenile detention, Yuto stabbed himself in the heart with the knife.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad): Hearing that information gives me and Yuri flashbacks of Yuri's moment in the glitched timeline.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Also, my present is gonna be confiscated for a while.  
__ **Main Character 1** (mouth closed neutrally, eyes closed): I sigh in sadness. I'm ashamed to be Yuri's boyfriend when I made a promise to Yuri and her parents.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad, eyes forward): Yuri was still talking to her grandmother on the phone but gave her phone to the police and let the police know what happened on their end.  
__ **Main Character 1** : The police asked us what we'll be doing.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Right now, this house will be under custody to the police for some time for investigation.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri's grandmother wanted Yuri to move in with her grandparents.  
__ **Main Character 1** : However, her grandparents live very far away in a different city, which means Yuri would have to transfer to a different school.  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): I talked to Yuri's grandparents on her phone again and they had second thoughts and suggested that I should take care of Yuri.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): They don't know me but they felt like they could trust me with their daughter...  
__ **Main Character 1** : ...as long I protect Yuri and don't do anything inappropriate until we graduate.  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): I'm glad because I don't want Yuri to go away...not right before the festival.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I'm not gonna let this game end before the festival again.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I give Yuri the phone back to her.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Her grandparents informed her that they'll arrange a funeral for their deceased son, daughter-in-law, and grandson for next week.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): Yuri is smiling sadly.  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): At this point, the police suggested that we start to leave the house.  
__ **Main Character 1** : At any case, we start packing.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I help Yuri with some luggages and she grabs most of her things.  
__ **Main Character 1** : As for the knife we asked about, the police said they will return it when the investigation is over in the next couple of days.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I give the police my home address, where we'll be staying.  
__ **Main Character 1** : We'll come back here and gather everything else Yuri wants after the investigation is over.  
__ **Main Character 1** : As for our project, I'll fix our project and finish it at home.  
__ **Main Character 1** : It's starting to get dark. The sun is setting.  
__ **Main Character 1** : We leave the house and we take Yoshio's car to my house.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yoshio was apparently gonna give Yuri his car when he was done building a new car.  
__ **Main Character 1** : He's a car mechanic, but he did a lot of things besides building vehicles.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad): Looks like that unfinished car in the road will remain unfinished.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Poor guy. Poor Yuri.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Well, Yuri could sell a lot of these and it can benefit _our_ home.

#### __Scene: Main Character 1's house (night)

  
__*Scene fades in*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri drove me home in her dad's car.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I sat in the passenger seat, holding Rina on my lap.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Her spirits have fallen, just like Yuri.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri and I barely spoke to each other in her dad's car.  
__ **Main Character 1** : She looked pale the entire time.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): I'm still glad she has her sanity.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I saved her psyche.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad, eyes closed): But I wish I could do more.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I call my parents to let them know that my girlfriend and her spitz Rina are living with me and let them know the situation.  
__ **Main Character 1** : My parents allowed Yuri to stay and they suggested to let Yuri stay in their bedroom but they were skeptical about me keeping a dog.  
__ **Main Character 1** : However, after what Yuri's been through, I think it will be better if I sleep with Yuri if she wants that.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I'll ask her before we make sleeping arrangements.  
__*Stop music, fades out*  
__*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): We finally arrive at my house.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I get out the door and let Rina out and I help Yuri carry her pieces of luggage.  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "I'll help you get sorted out."  
__*Yuri enters the scene to the far left*  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Okay... Thank you..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): Oh great, Rina had to do her thing on my front lawn but...it's fine...I'll get that later.  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): Right before we enter my house, I hear a voice heading towards us.  
__ **Sayori** (off-scene): "Heeeey!"  
__ **Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "S-Sayori...?!"  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Hi, [mc1 name]... Hi, Yuri..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): Rina barks with excitement at Sayori.  
__ **Sayori** (smiling): "What a cute dog you have there. She's so adorable!"  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "I'm so sorry for your loss, Yuri."  
__ **Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "You... You know?"  
__ **Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "I'm club president after all... Hehe..."  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly): "I wish I could have done something to stop it but there are limits to these powers, especially in this mod."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "I stopped by to see if you two were alright. Those wounds look terrible."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "They're cleaned."  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad, eyes closed): "It was a massacre at her house. Her brother Yuto killed their parents in cold blood, then himself."  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "We're lucky he didn't target us."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Though, Yuri did this to us."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I did the best I could to keep her sanity under control."  
__ **Sayori** : "I'm glad neither of you died. I was scared."  
__ **Yuri** (eyes forward): "Sayori..."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, eyes away): "Can you help me? Bring my parents back?"  
__ **Yuri** (nervously talking, eyes forward): "Is...is that possible?"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I'm...I'm sorry. It's out of my power."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, eyes forward): "It's just like what Monika said when she apologized to Natsuki."  
__ **Sayori** : "They aren't part of the Literature Club's database."  
__ **Sayori** : "There are no game sprites or character files for them."  
__ **Sayori** : "The mod may have generated images of a house and bedroom for you for the player to see but that's all."  
__ **Sayori** : "If I could have deleted your brother, even just temporarily, I would, but they have nothing in the Literature Club's database or game files to delete."  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, eyes away): "Even if I were to delete the background images of your house and bedroom, it wouldn't do anything except the player wouldn't be able to see your house."  
__ **Sayori** : "They see things differently than us."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, eyes forward): "The powers Monika and I have only affect those within or related to the Literature Club unless if we force a student to join for a game."  
__ **Sayori** : "We still don't fully understand how our world works."  
__ **Sayori** : "But because of how this mod is operating, we can't directly rewrite the script..."  
__ **Sayori** : "If I could, I would rewrite your family's backstory with a better story with a better outcome."  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "I see..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri is more saddened.  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, talking nervously): "Bu-Well...I could try to recreate your parents and replicate their intelligence as A.I. you want."  
__ **Sayori** : "We have the power to do that and they'll be added to our club's database."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, nervously happy, eyes away): "Thanks for the offer but...I don't think they would be the same. But thank you."  
__ **Sayori** (parting lips sadly): "You're right... Sorry..."  
__*Yuri is parting lips sadly*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Maybe you can rewind time a bit and inform me to do something."  
__*Main Character 1 is worried*  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Sorry, my powers and Monika's powers are more limited in this mod."  
__ **Sayori** : "We can't go back in time while the game's still writing itself."  
__ **Sayori** : "It blocks some of our administration."  
__ **Sayori** : "Only your player, who has the highest administration among all of us, can do that."  
__ **Sayori** : "With that said, the player can rewrite this story if they know how."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "In that case, is there something you or my player can do?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): Player—or [yourname]—why didn't you make me save her parents?  
__ **Main Character 1** : I was expecting you to help me out there.  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Remember the deal we had back on Day 1 of this mod?  
______ **Menu options:**  
________You wanted to make decisions on your own at times so I allowed you to do that.  
______ **Menu options:**  
________And you failed her.  
____I wasn't given any options to help you. Sorry. It was out of my control.  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): You're—you're right.  
__ **Main Character 1** : This is all my fault.  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): Guess I'm gonna have to carry this burden.  
__ **Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Actually, I have an idea that I can do..."  
__ **Sayori** : "That is...if [yourname] is up for it."  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Me?  
__*Main Character 1 is curious*  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised with holo-CP, curious): "While I can't directly change the script, let's see if I can..."  
__*The "Yuri Route Options" above are unlocked*  
__ **Sayori** : "Actually, I can add options for the player to make but I can't add or change dialog."  
__ **Sayori** (talking neutrally): "That means that, I opened a new route...a new timeline for the player."  
__*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down): "The player will have to reload before whatever chaos happened there and lock the door."  
__ **Sayori** : "I gave them that option."  
__ **Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "Wait, you mean, my parents can be saved?"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down): "Possibly yes, but it's up to the player to decide and if they made a backup save before that happened."  
__ **Sayori** : "However, because of the way the mod writes itself, I don't know what the new outcome will be."  
__ **Sayori** : "It could be better or it could be worse."  
__ **Sayori** : "Well, that's all I can do. I hope to see you both at the festival in either timeline."  
__ **Sayori** : "I'm gonna help Natsuki tomorrow at my home with the cupcakes."  
__*Main Character 1 is worried*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly): "I wish I could change her depressing backstory about her father but...yeah..."  
__ **Sayori** : "Our new limitations can't change the script or backstories except with the method I just did."  
__ **Sayori** (eyes away): "Yuri, as someone who experienced depression—both regular depression and modified depression—"  
__ **Sayori** : "...if you ever feel and want to talk about your feelings, you can always visit me."  
__ **Sayori** (sadly happy): "We're neighbors now."  
__ **Yuri** : "Thank you."  
__ **Sayori** : "Later."  
__*Sayori leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Sayori leaves us be.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Well, [yourname]. Do what you want to do.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Even though I would be happy to my spend my life with Yuri...  
__ **Main Character 1** : I think you should save her parents.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I'm kind of happy that Yuri is living with me now but...I loved Yuri's parents.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I really loved Yuri's parents. They are pretty fun and nice people.  
__ **Main Character 1** : If time is still progressing for us, that means you probably haven't reloaded yet, have you? Or does this timeline still progress off-screen when you generate a new timeline.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Anyway, I hope you generated a save point before that kid got in Yuri's room.  
__ **Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): If you don't make Yuri happy, I won't forgive you.  
__ **Menu options:**  
____You're blaming me for your actions all of a sudden, what the heck?  
____I couldn't do anything. The game wouldn't let me to.  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried, eyes forward): Sorry, I didn't mean it that way but...  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): Never mind...  
__ **Main Character 1** : I already can't forgive myself for not doing something when I had the chance.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Although, if you are stuck on a single save point and have saved passed that point, then I guess this is it, unless if you make a new timeline by starting a new game, assuming the options will still be unlocked for you.  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): We'll just accept the consequences.  
__*Stop music, fades out*  
__*Scene fades out*  
  
__*Play music: [My Confession](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY)*  
__ **Main Character 1** : I take Yuri and her dog to my home and help Yuri unpackage her pieces of luggage.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I let Yuri read one of her books in peace in my bedroom while I finish fixing our project myself.  
__ **Main Character 1** : After that, I go to my bathroom and brush my teeth.

#### __Scene: Main Character 1's bedroom

__*Scene fades in*  
__ **Main Character 1** (surprised): As soon as I returned to my bedroom, I saw Yuri...  
__ **Main Character 1** : Not reading...  
__ **Main Character 1** : But holding a knife, sitting against my entertainment center while she's trembling as Rina was looking at her in confusion.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri has her left forearm of old scars revealed.  
__ **Main Character 1** : She hasn't cut herself yet.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I gotta stop her from going insane.  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "What are you...?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : She's really struggling...  
__ **Main Character 1** : I gotta...  
__ **Yuri** (off-scene): "I'm..."  
__ **Yuri** : "I can't do this!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (shocked): Out of frustration, she throws her knife across my bedroom.  
__ **Main Character 1** (mouth closed neutrally, eyes closed): It went under my computer desk but luckily, nothing was damaged.  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried, eyes forward): "Yuri..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : I crouch down and give Yuri a hug.  
__ **Main Character 1** : She's struggling to hug back.  
__ **Yuri** : "[mc1 name], I-I'm sorry."  
__ **Yuri** : "I need h-help."  
__ **Main Character 1** (crying sadly, eyes closed): "Don't worry, I'm here for you. So is Rina."  
__ **Main Character 1** : I start to cry.  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Please, stay with us."  
__ **Yuri** : "I can't..."  
__ **Yuri** : "I t-tried coping by trying to...cut again...but..."  
__ **Yuri** : "I can't..."  
__ **Yuri** : "I can't do it anymore..."  
__ **Yuri** : "I c-can't look at my knives anymore."  
__ **Yuri** : "It only gives me bad memories of today."  
__ **Yuri** : "I can't control my thoughts..."  
__ **Yuri** : "They don't stop..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Please, survive this."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "We need you for the festival."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I don't want things to end here."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I love you so much...more than anything."  
__ **Yuri** : "[mc1 name]..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri softly hugs me back, trying to get a grip on me.  
__ **Main Character 1** : "There are other ways to cope this."  
__ **Yuri** : "[mc1 name], is...is this...?"  
__ **Yuri** : "[mc1 name], I think... I may be have...d-depression, like Sayori."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Oh, no!  
__ **Main Character 1** : Not Yuri too!  
__ **Yuri** : "I-I can't stop thinking about what just happened."  
__ **Yuri** : "My m-mind is just full of pain, s-sorrow, a-and confusion."  
__ **Yuri** : "Ohhhh... I know I w-was autistic but..."  
__ **Yuri** : "How m-many mental dis-sorders am I gonna have?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I don't want to see like this."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Come with me. Let's go to Sayori's house."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I'm sure she can help you through this."  
__ **Yuri** : "O-okay..."  
__*Scene fades out* 

#### __Scene: Sayori's bedroom

  
__*Scene fades in*  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad): I gently pick up Yuri and took her to Sayori's house while leaving Rina at home.  
__ **Main Character 1** (surprised): Wow, I'm surprised Sayori actually cleaned her bedroom for once.  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking sadly): I told Sayori that Yuri's depression is really getting to her.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I asked Sayori if she could reduce Yuri's depression level.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad): Sayori says that she could but she suggests that it should happen naturally and she refuses to use her powers to make it go away immediately.  
__ **Main Character 1** : That makes me upset.  
__ **Main Character 1** (surprised): From the digital void, Monika wanted to help by reducing Yuri's depression level, indicating she was on my side but...  
__ **Main Character 1** : Sayori got angry and told her "no."  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): Monika genuinely wanted to help as part of her atonement and implied that Yuri would be a grave danger to herself and anyone else but...   
__ **Main Character 1** : Sayori says using her powers the easy way would be like cheating on a test...  
__ **Main Character 1** : _While it will get rid of your problems, you won't learn anything._  
__ **Main Character 1** : She also says, "You shouldn't force someone to change; let them change themselves naturally."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Even if she were to forcefully turn her depression level down, its acceleration will remain the same and will return.  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): Yeah, that actually makes sense why Sayori doesn't want to help Yuri the easy way.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Sayori had experience with depression—both normal and modified—and she seems to have handled depression on her own.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): I'm...actually impressed...  
__ **Main Character 1** : I'm proud of Sayori. She really has changed.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I was right to bring Yuri to Sayori.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Since Sayori is seemingly an expert at depression, being club president, I'll trust her with Yuri's problems.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Sayori loves helping people and seeing everyone's happiness coped Sayori's depression.  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): But I realize it also hurt her.  
__ **Main Character 1** : When Sayori's depression was being manipulated by Monika, her coping mechanism of helping people was a double edge.  
__ **Main Character 1** : With her seeing me happy with the other club members, while it made her happy, it stabbed her heart since she also had feelings for me.  
__ **Main Character 1** : However, whenever I only spend time with Sayori, it apparently made her sad that I didn't spend time with anyone else.  
__ **Main Character 1** (thinking): Actually, no. She still said the same that I spent my time with everyone else regardless.  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): But still, she was literally trapped by her emotions the entire time Monika manipulated her.  
__ **Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): It made me want to hate Monika all over again but I shouldn't let that get to me at this point.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad, eyes forward): Anyway, that type of coping mechanism won't work for an introvert like Yuri but...  
__ **Main Character 1** : Sayori has other suggestions.  
__ **Main Character 1** : While Yuri does have other desires she could do to cope depression...  
__ **Main Character 1** : ...Sayori also gives Yuri antidepressant pills.  
__ **Main Character 1** (curious): She digitally spawns a bottle of antidepressants in Yuri's hands with their properties "coded" in, emulating their real effects at the default settings.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Not only that but just in case if Yuri develops bipolar depression, which is possible considering her mentality, she also spawned sanity pills, emulating its real effects.  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): Even if Yuri doesn't show bipolar, sanity pills are still a necessity for Yuri's mental health in general from the way she is now.  
__ **Main Character 1** : While Sayori won't be using her digital powers to cheat to an easy victory, she will use them minimally like this...  
__ **Main Character 1** : Well, I guess it's kind of cheating in a way since you don't need to pay for them but...  
__ **Main Character 1** (thinking): Would it technically be stealing if it's from an existing brand or no? Hmm...  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): I'm thinking too much into this when Yuri really needs these things so I'll stop.  
__ **Main Character 1** (wodnering, eyes forward): Sayori has been taking these kinds of antidepressant pills too for her own depression and it slowly helped her.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): I'm happy Sayori has been taking things seriously.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Like I said, she changed a lot ever since she became club president and I see her as a completely different person compared to the old times.  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): ...  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): A few hours later, Yuri mentally calmed down and is feeling a little bit better.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad): But it's gonna take time until she's completely cured of her new mental illness.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Antidepressant pills and sanity pills could take weeks to months for them to work and Sayori wants to do it the hard way instead of making them instantly work since, you know.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Having a second depressed friend is kind of...ugh...  
__ **Main Character 1** (glare): Well...third, if counting Monika's depressing guilt trip but...do I even still consider her a friend?  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad): If you haven't reloaded to a previous state, I won't make you reset if you don't want to but this has been a really sad day. Worst day for Yuri.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Once Yuri is ready to leave, I take her back home.  
__*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  
__ **Main Character 1** : I allowed Yuri to take a shower first and I hope she cleans her shoulder wound well.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I hear her crying in the shower.  
__ **Main Character 1** : She's been in the shower for at least 30 minutes so I came back to make sure she was alright.  
__ **Main Character 1** : It's gonna be a while until her medication kicks in.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Once she's ready to come out, I take my shower.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I hope she doesn't do anything stupid while I'm in the shower.  
__ **Main Character 1** : After I come out the shower, I grab new bandages and head back to my room.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri has been quiet, slowly crying.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Thankfully she hasn't done anything crazy.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): Those sanity pills might be working already.  
__ **Main Character 1** : We replace our bandages.  
__*Stop music fades out*  
__ **Main Character 1** : ...  
__ **Main Character 1** : Some time passes and we get ready for bed.  
  
__*Play music: [I Still Love You](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=QIHUK68L9qQ)*  
__ **Main Character 1** : I asked Yuri if she would like to sleep in my parent's bed or in my bed with or without me.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri insisted that she wants to be held in my arms in my bed so I gently comfort her in my bed as Rina lays in the bottom corner of my bed behind Yuri's feet.  
__ **Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): I try not to lay on my back but I do anyway. It hurts but I want to make Yuri feel comfortable.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): Yuri feels so nice and warm in my right arm but I also feel her tears on my chest.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad): I try to be careful not to touch her left shoulder.  
__ **Main Character 1** : As much as I'm enjoying this moment, I hope you save Yuri's parents.  
__ **Main Character 1** : They didn't deserve to die.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): But first, let me at least enjoy this moment with Yuri until the day of the festival.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I remember having sleepovers with Sayori as little kids but we stopped doing that as we grew up.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Back then, those were just playful sleepovers and I'd get uncomfortable when I wake up with Sayori on me.  
__ **Main Character 1** : But this is the first time I'm sleeping with a lover and I feel a lot more comfortable.  
__ **Main Character 1** : If I was still dating Sayori in the timeline when I told her "I love her" and let her stay with me, it might be this comfortable.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Regardless, the three of us are gonna have a nice date during the festival if all goes well in the timeline the player chooses.  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Good night, Yuri. I love you."  
__ **Yuri** (off-scene): "I love you too, [mc1 name]."  
__ **Yuri** : "Are you sure...this is okay?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Of course. You need all the love you deserve after what happened."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "At least enjoy this moment before the player within me decides to reset, if they plan to...or already did."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Don't know how time works."  
__ **Yuri** : "Okay, thank you. I will."  
__ **Main Character 1** : I give a kiss on Yuri's forehead while her head is on my chest.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I don't know if that was a good idea or a bad idea but I see her sad smile turn bittersweet.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I'm lucky to have a sweet and soft girlfriend next to me and not the crazy one Monika created in the glitched timeline.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Honestly, I don't think I would survive a single day dating with the yandere version of Yuri.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Suddenly, Yuri slightly repositions her body closer to mine, softly holding my torso.  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Is this your first time sleeping with someone?"  
__ **Yuri** : "Well, I used to sleep with Mother and Father when I was little."  
__ **Yuri** : "But...this is my first time with someone else and it's...relaxing."  
__ **Yuri** : "I-I'm still nervous doing this."  
__ **Yuri** : "How about you?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "There were a few times when I stayed with my parents when I had bad dreams as a kid."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "But Sayori and I used to have sleepovers when I was a kid."  
__ **Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes forward): "B-But not in a bad...love way. Umm...Not this kind of way."  
__ **Yuri** : "Uhuhuhu! Oh?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri laughs at my comment but she seems to be happy.  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Well, it was uncomfortable...most of the time."  
__ **Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): "She punched me in my sleep and hogged the blankets."  
__ **Yuri** : "Hehe! You are so funny."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "I'm glad to see you smiling."  
__ **Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes closed): "I can't wait for the festival. Me...you...Sayori..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "And we leave Natsuki to the club."  
__ **Yuri** : "Hehe... Poor Natsuki."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Ya know, I do feel bad for her with how her father is."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Sayori said she can replicate your family so..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Maybe she could clone me and have my duplicate be Natsuki's boyfriend."  
__ **Main Character 1** (surprised, eyes forward): "Wait, why didn't I think of that before? Oh well...Maybe I'll ask Sayori after this mod is over."  
__ **Yuri** : "That would be...awkward... It means you would have...two girlfriends."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "In a way, yes, but I'm gonna be honest with you."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I'm in love with all of you but...I decided..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : (talking happily, eyes closed) "...to choose you, above all else."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "You really need it, especially after today."  
__ **Yuri** : "And you also love Sayori and Monika?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Sayori, of course, but...she'll always be my best friend."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "She may be sister-like but I had feelings for her..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Especially when I told her "I love you" when I found out she had depression."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "But there was nothing I could do."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "As for Monika...I used to have a crush on her last year."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "She was that popular girl everyone loved but..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "My feelings for her changed for the worst when she revealed herself to be..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): "Ugh...I want to hate her but at the same time, for some reason, I can't..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I know she apologized but that's not enough."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I can't describe it but it's a love-hate thing for her."  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): "I know that we're inside a game so death is meaningless except..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad): "Sorry I said that..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "It's very meaningful for your parents since it's not a game for them. I'm sorry. Please forgive—"  
__ **Yuri** : "I-it's fine... I'm gonna miss them, but I have you and Rina."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Yeah. But my parents are worried about me owning and taking care of a pet when they're not around."  
__*Main Character 1 is worried*  
__ **Yuri** : "I see... I'm sorry. Guess my grandparents will have to take care of her."  
__ **Main Character 1** : I made Yuri a bit sad, yet, her smile is bittersweet.  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "I'm sorry... Well, we could still take care..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): "Mmm......."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "At times in this mod, I can't tell if we're in real life or in the game's life."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "But the situation at your home was apparently a real life thing and not a game."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I don't think my player has seen the full details except for some of my thoughts I wanted to send to them."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Do you want my player to reset and save your family, if they haven't? Will you convince them to?"  
__ **Yuri** : "They don't have to if they don't want to."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "They were good people. I actually loved your family, minus your lunatic brother."  
__ **Yuri** : "It would be nice to have my parents back but..."  
__ **Yuri** : "I wouldn't want to lose my memories of spending my night with you."  
__ **Yuri** : "I won't remember this conversation there..."  
__ **Yuri** : "And I won't be living with you anymore, enjoying this."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "So, that's a "no"? You want to continue from here?"  
__ **Yuri** : "Maybe, but we can't stop your player from making their decision."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Okay, good night, Yuri. Love you."  
__ **Yuri** : "Good night, my love...and Rina...and good night to the soul inside of my love."  
__ **Yuri** : "I love you too."  
__ **Yuri** : "[yourname], if you can hear me, choose our fate wisely."  
__ **Yuri** : "I'd be fine either way but I think I'll be happy to move forward, even if it will be a slow push."  
__ **Main Character 1** : With that said, we fall asleep happy.  
__*Stop music, fade out*  
__*Go to "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Yuri*

#### __Scene: Yuri's bedroom

__*Scene is still faded out*  
__ **Main Character 1** (surprised, eyes froward): He harshly grabs his kid from underneath the bed and wait...  
__ **Yoshio** : "Get out underneath the bed!"  
__ **Yuto** : "NO! LET GO OF ME!!!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : I can hear the rage between the two.  
__ **Main Character 1** : This kid is nuts!  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yoshio forcefully pulls Yuto out of the bed and carries Yuto out of the bedroom as Yuto cries angrily while Rina is barking on the other side of the house.  
__ **Yoshio** : "Sheesh, what am I ever gonna do with you?"  
__ **Yoshio** : "Come on, mister! To your room!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : Holy crud, I wonder what that was all about.  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): Before Yoshio takes Yuto to his bedroom, he said to us...  
__ **Yoshio** : "I'm very sorry for disturbing you two."  
__ **Yoshio** : "You should lock your door. Sorry for the trouble!"  
__ **Yuri** : "Yes, right away."  
__ **Yuri** : After Yoshio leaves the room with Yuto in his arms, Yuri immediately locks her door and sighs.  
__*Main Character 1 has his mouth closed neutrally, eyes closed*  
  
__*Scene fades in*  
__*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, curious, eyes away): "That was scary..."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, nervous, eyes forward): "Sorry about that. I forgot to lock it but it would have made Mother worry."  
__ **Main Character 1** : I can still hear the tantrum outside the bedroom.  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I never met a kid as obnoxious as that."  
__ **Yuri** (parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "Yeah, this is why I wanted to go to your house rather than here."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I see."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Your dad sounds scary."  
__ **Yuri** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "He's normally not like that."  
__ **Yuri** : "My dad always tries his best to be a _cool_ dad to us but Yuto always aggravates him."  
__ **Yuri** : "I never understood my brother and his behaviors."  
__ **Yuri** (nervously happy): "It's best to ignore him."  
__ **Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "I'd like this to get done."  
__*Scene fades out*  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): Yuri and I get back to work on our festival project.  
__ **Main Character 1** : ...  
__ **Main Character 1** : We finished before sunset.  
__*Scene fades in*  
__ **Yuri** : "Okay, I think that's good."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "So, we're done?"  
__ **Yuri** : "Yeah."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips seriously, eyes away): "But there might be one problem."  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "What's that?"  
__ **Yuri** (eyes forward): "I'd like to ask you if you could take them home."  
__ **Yuri** : "I don't trust having it here with my brother or he might sneak in and ruin it."  
__ **Yuri** : "It would have been best if we did this at your house."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Yeah, now I know what you mean."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Think you can carefully take it home without ruining it?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): I wonder how I can do that. It will be a long walk.  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worried): "Ahh...I'm not sure if I can trust myself to carry it home by myself."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "What if it gets windy?"  
__ **Yuri** (happy): "That's okay, I can drive you home in my father's car."  
__ **Main Character 1** (curious): "Would your dad allow it?"  
__ **Yuri** : "Well, he told me he'll gift it to me when he finishes building his new car."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "So that's why there was an unassembled vehicle in your driveway."  
__ **Yuri** : "I'll let him know."  
__*Yuri leaves the scene*  
__*Scene fades out*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri asks her father if we could borrow it to bring me home and he granted our permission.

#### __Scene: MC's house

  
__*Scene fades in*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri takes me home while I carefully hold our banners and posters.  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "I'll help you carry those in."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Thank you."  
__*Yuri leaves the scene*  
__*Scene fades out*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri takes some of the posters while I carry the banners inside my house.  
__ **Main Character 1** : We set them on my couch and I wave Yuri goodbye.  
__ **Main Character 1** : She waves back and went back home.  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): I feel like I kind of regret not asking Yuri out.  
__ **Main Character 1** : But I decided not to start a relationship.  
__ **Main Character 1** : There's also Natsuki.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Maybe someday, but not now.

#### __Scene: MC's kitchen

  
__ **Main Character 1** (curious): After I close my front door and turn around, I see space inside my house being distorted for a second.  
__ **Main Character 1** : "What the..."  
__*Sayori enters the scene through screen tear and s_kill_glitch1.ogg sound effect. She has her right arm raised, happy, eyes forward.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (shocked): "W-what the heck?! Sayori?!"  
__ **Sayori** : "Hi, [mc1 name]!"  
__ **Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): Hehe...Sorry for jumpscaring you. Didn't mean to do that."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "You...you can teleport? How'd you—"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Why are you in my house?"  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, smiling): "Well, of course, silly! I'm the club president after all."  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down): "I can glitch and phase through digital reality just like Monika can."  
__ **Sayori** : "But don't worry, I didn't interrupt you and Yuri this time."  
__ **Sayori** (talking sadly): "But awe man, you didn't ask her out. She's beautiful!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): "That's because I plan on staying single."  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "But I'm still taking you out on a date during the festival."  
__ **Sayori** : "You don't have to."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): "I'm a man of my word."  
__ **Main Character 1** (glare, eyes forward): "Anyway, you know you basically intruded into my house without letting me know, right?"  
__ **Sayori** (pointing finger, pouting, eyes away): "Sorry. I guess I should have knocked, but I wanted to show off."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "So, any luck on what this mod is actually about?"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Nope."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Sayori, what have you been doing this entire time?"  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised): "I've been looking a lot. I swear.  
__ **Sayori** : "But every corner Monika and I come to is redacted to us."  
__ **Sayori** : "The mod developer must really don't want us to know anything. That's my guess."  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): "Welp, RIP."  
__ **Sayori** : "I'll be helping Natsuki with the cupcakes tomorrow at my house."  
__ **Sayori** (smiling): "Why don't you come help us?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "After today, I think I'll day a full break on Sunday."  
__ **Sayori** : "Suit yourself. Don't get too lazy on yourself."  
__ **Sayori** : "I'll see you at the festival in two days."  
__ **Sayori** : "Later."  
__*Sayori leaves the scene through screen tear and s_kill_glitch1.ogg sound effect.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (scared): "Eep!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Don't scare me like that..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): I hope everything will be alright during and after the festival.  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): Until then, I'm gonna relax in my room, play games, and watch some anime.  
__*Stop music, fades out*  
__*Scene fades out*  
__*Go to "Default Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*

### Yuri New Route - Chapter 5

  
**Main Character 1** (shocked, eyes forward): Without any warning, my body suddenly rushed to the door and I immediately locked it.  
**Yuri** (off-scene): "[mc1 name]? What are—?"  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Why did I do—  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): Oh my, Gosh. Yuto is slamming on the door, shaking the door knob left and right.  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): "Ah, my head!"  
**Main Character 1** : I put my hand on my head. What am I seeing? A possible future as to what would happen if I didn't—  
**Main Character 1** (surprised, eyes forward): Oh, I get it now.  
**Yoshio** (off-scene): "Come on, mister, away from your sister's bedroom."  
**Yuto** : "Please, please don't—"  
**Yuto** : "[REEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!](https://youtu.be/oO9nc-u0q14)"  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): My gosh, he is as loud as a screaming banshee outside this door.  
**Yoshio** (off-scene): "Jeez... this kid..."  
**Yoshio** : "Sorry about that, you two. My apologies! Don't mind us."  
**Yoshio** : "Son-of-a... Yuto, go to your room, now!"  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): I sigh in relief.  
**Main Character 1** : I can hear Rina barking wildly out there.  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, curious, eyes forward): "What was that about?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "My—my body moved on its own."  
**Yuri** (parting lips neutrally): "Did...your player...do anything?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Yes, and they also gave me these horrifying images of a possible future I prevented."  
**Main Character 1** : "It's like the same thing that has happened to me on Day 1 of this new timeline."  
**Yuri** : "Oh..."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, nervously happy, eyes away): "I remember how that felt yesterday."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm starting to get it what these new images are now."  
*Yuri has her left hand up, curious, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** : "The player just came from the future and I apparently asked Sayori to give them an option to, umm..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Well, because you forgot to lock the door, Yuto was gonna bust in here and hide under your bed..."  
**Main Character 1** (mouth closed): "Steal that cool-looking dragon knife you gave me, and kill your parents, then himself."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, talking nervously): "W-what?! Are you sure?"  
**Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "I know he's crazy but I don't think he would go that far but for what reason?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "That boy's a real lunatic."  
**Main Character 1** : "Worse than Monika."  
**Main Character 1** : "He needs to go to juvie, prison, or whatever—a mental hospital."  
**Yuri** (parting lips seriously, eyes away): "Yes, while I do agree he needs to go to a mental hospital, my parents are hoping to handle it on their own."  
**Yuri** : "I don't think a normal therapy could convince him to change."  
**Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "But, would he actually...k-k-k-kill?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Yes, I'm trusting the imagery I received."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "On the bright side, you and your dog apparently got to live with me for the time being."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing happily): Oh, my gosh, I actually said that.  
**Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Wait...what?"  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): I'll explain to make it less awkward.  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Apparently, I ended up calling the cops."  
*Yuri is parting lips sadly*  
**Main Character 1** : "When they found your brother, he apparently suicided rather than face arrest."  
**Main Character 1** : "This house was put under custody for investigations."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes away): "And it was either living with me or your grandparents and going with your father's parents means that you would have to go a new school, right?"  
**Yuri** (parting lips sadly): "They do live pretty far away. I never told you about them so...I believe you."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "So...I ended up...living with you, huh?"  
**Yuri** (both hands up, eyes closed): "That would sound...nice..."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "I'm just letting you know everything my player witnessed."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "But you can come over to my house at any time."  
**Yuri** (nervous): "You mean, I could just...walts into your house...even when your...not home?"  
**Main Character 1** : "I'll let my parents know. I trust you enough. You are my girlfriend now, right?"  
**Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah...thanks. But you are putting too much faith in me."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes closed): "Let's get this project finished, shall we?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Right, of course."  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Yuri and I get back to work on our festival project.  
**Main Character 1** : ...  
**Main Character 1** : We finished before sunset.  
*Scene fades in*  
**Yuri** : "Okay, I think that's good."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "So, we're done?"  
**Yuri** : "Yeah."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips seriously, eyes away): "But there might be one problem."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "What's that?"  
**Yuri** (eyes forward): "I'd like to ask you if you could take them home."  
**Yuri** : "I don't trust having it here with my brother or he might sneak in and ruin it."  
**Yuri** : "It would have been best if we did this at your house."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Yeah, now I know what you mean."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Think you can carefully take it home without ruining it?"  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): I wonder how I can do that. It will be a long walk.  
**Main Character 1** (talking worried): "Ahh...I'm not sure if I can trust myself to carry it home by myself."  
**Main Character 1** : "What if it gets windy?"  
**Yuri** (happy): "That's okay, I can drive you home in my father's car."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Would your dad allow it?"  
**Yuri** : "Well, he told me he'll gift it to me when he finishes building his new car."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "So that's why there was an unassembled vehicle in your driveway."  
**Yuri** : "I'll let him know."  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri asks her father if we could borrow it to bring me home and he granted our permission.

#### Scene: Main Character 1's house

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri takes me home while I carefully hold our banners and posters.  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "I'll help you carry those in."  
**Main Character 1** : "Thank you."  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Yuri takes some of the posters while I carry the banners inside my house.  
**Main Character 1** : We set in them on my couch and I wave Yuri goodbye.  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): She waves back but before she leaves, she gives me a kiss on the lips.  
**Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes closed): We hold still like this for at least a good five seconds.  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): I hand her my spare house keys in case if she wants to come over at any time.  
**Main Character 1** : She was hesitant at first but I insisted.  
**Main Character 1** : In addition, her parents said I can come over to her house at anytime.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Well, I'd like to go to her house more often as long as her knife-happy brother isn't there.  
**Main Character 1** : I hope Yuri stays safe. I don't trust that kid.

#### Scene: Main Character 1's kitchen

  
**Main Character 1** (curious): After I close my front door and turn around, I see space inside my house being distorted for a second.  
**Main Character 1** : "What the..."  
*Sayori enters the scene through screen tear and s_kill_glitch1.ogg sound effect. She has her right arm raised, happy, eyes forward.*  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): "W-what the heck?! Sayori?!"  
**Sayori** : "Hi, [mc1 name]!"  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): Hehe...Sorry for jumpscaring you. Didn't mean to do that."  
**Main Character 1** : "You...you can teleport? How'd you—"  
**Main Character 1** : "Why are you in my house?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, smiling): "Well, of course, silly! I'm the club president after all."  
**Sayori** (both arms down): "I can glitch and phase through digital reality just like Monika can."  
**Sayori** : "But don't worry, I didn't interrupt you and Yuri this time."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, happy): "So, [yourname] has gone back in time and did what you thought was right."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Yeah. But I'm still scared about Yuri's parents."  
**Main Character 1** : "There is no telling when Yuri's brother is gonna kill her or their parents."  
**Main Character 1** : "I hope Yuri convinces her parents to send that kid to a mental institution or something."  
*Sayori is talking neutrally*  
**Main Character 1** : "Do you think I did the right thing or should I have let Yuri live with me?"  
**Main Character 1** : "There's a possibility the changes we made could end up worse and even Yuri could..."  
**Sayori** : "Well, if the player thinks they did wrong, they could reload to the other timeline if they have a save point there."  
**Main Character 1** : "I suppose so."  
**Main Character 1** (glare): "Anyway, you know you basically intruded into my house without letting me know, right?"  
**Sayori** (pointing finger, pouting, eyes away): "Sorry. I guess I should have knocked, but I wanted to show off."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "So, any luck on what this mod is actually about?"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Nope."  
**Main Character 1** : "Sayori, what have you been doing this entire time?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised): "I've been looking a lot. I swear.  
**Sayori** : "But every corner Monika and I come to is redacted to us."  
**Sayori** : "The mod developer must really don't want us to know anything. That's my guess."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "Welp, RIP."  
**Sayori** : "I'll be helping Natsuki with the cupcakes tomorrow at my house."  
**Sayori** (smiling): "Why don't you come help us?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "After today, I think I'll day a full break on Sunday."  
**Sayori** : "Suit yourself. Don't get too lazy on yourself."  
**Sayori** : "I'll see you at the festival in two days."  
**Sayori** : "Later."  
*Sayori leaves the scene through screen tear and s_kill_glitch1.ogg sound effect.*  
**Main Character 1** (scared): "Eep!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Don't scare me like that..."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): I hope everything will be alright during and after the festival.  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): Until then, I'm gonna relax in my room, play games, watch some anime, and talk to Yuri...  
**Main Character 1** : Maybe ask her on a first date tomorrow.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Go to "Default Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*


	6. Monday, Day of the Festival (Part A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Useful links**   
>  [Expression/Pose guide for the scripted fanfiction series](https://sta.sh/02eayquu1ss)   
>  [Discord server](https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh)   
>  [Fan mod version for DDLC!](https://github.com/Thunder-Dragon-Productions/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus)   
>  [ReLC!TDDV Wiki](https://relctddv.fandom.com/)   
>  [Subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/relctddv/)   
>  [Characters made in _Gacha Club_ (spoilers)](https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/art/ReLC-TDDV-characters-in-Gacha-Club-Spoilers-854915505)

### Default Route - Chapter 6

  
**NOTE: This route applies to the Natsuki Normal Route, Yuri Normal Route (no girlfriend), and Yuri New Route from Chapter 5**  
  


#### Scene: Main Character 1's house

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): It's the day of the festival.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Of all days, I expected this to be the one where I'd be walking to school with Sayori.  
**Main Character 1** : But Sayori isn't answering her phone.  
**Main Character 1** : I considered going to her house to wake her up, but decided that's a little too much—  
**Main Character 1** (curious): W-wait... Wait a second.  
**Main Character 1** : This is familiar...  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Anyway, the preparations for the event should be nearly complete.  
*If Main Character 1 worked with Natsuki in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki texted she that she'll be coming to my house soon to help me carry the cupcakes.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki is already texting up a storm and it's hard to text back with these cupcakes in hand.  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy): But God, I love that girl. I try to text her "I love you!" when I can.  
*If Main Character 1 worked with Yuri in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri texted she that she'll be coming to my house soon to help me carry the banners and other decorations.  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): She sent me a pleasant text reminding me not to forget anything, and I reassured her.  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Main Character 1** : Yuri is a such a sweetheart. I texted her "I love you!" and she replied "I love you, too! <3".  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Because I haven't seen Sayori coming out, I'm gonna make sure she's okay.  
**Main Character 1** (glare): I hope she's not _hanging around_...... Bad joke......  
**Main Character 1** (worried): I try calling her but she's not picking up her phone.  
**Main Character 1** (glare): Hmm!  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): I knock on her front house door and called her...  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Sayori, are you ready?"  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): I hear nothing.  
**Main Character 1** : I open the front door and let myself in.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): I can't believe I'm doing this... _again_...  
**Main Character 1** : Isn't that more like something a boyfriend would do?  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): In any case...  
**Main Character 1** : It just feels right.  
*If Main Character 1 worked with Natsuki in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward: I set the trays of cupcakes on Sayori's counter.  
*If Main Character 1 worked with Yuri in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** : I set my backpack with my and Yuri's projects by the front door.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): Outside Sayori's room, I knock on her door.  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Wake up, presidential dummy..."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Do I...hear a giggle in there?  
**Main Character 1** (smirking): I play along, knowing what this scene would normally be...  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Oh boy... I really didn't want to have to enter her room like this!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Isn't it kind of a breach of privacy?"  
**Main Character 1** : "But she really leaves me no choice."  
**Main Character 1** : "I gently...open the door."  
**Main Character 1** (smirking): ".......Sayo—" (30 cycles per second, skip immediately afterward)  
  


#### Scene: Sayori's bedroom

  
*Insert Sayori's death scene with "s_kill_glitch1.ogg" sound effect playing for 0.25 s.*  
**Main Character 1** (scared): "—RIIII!" (30 cycles per second, skip immediately afterward)  
*Pauses for like 2 seconds*  
**Main Character 1** : "..."  
**Main Character 1** (glare): "Nice try, Sayori. I'm pretty sure this is some kind of hologram but—"  
**Main Character 1** : "Please don't do stupid stuff like that and I saw it coming."  
*If Main Character 1 worked with Natsuki in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Natsuki is gonna be here soon to help me with the cupcakes."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri is probably gonna be here too to help you with the banners."  
*If Main Character 1 worked with Yuri in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Yuri is gonna be here soon to help me with the decorations."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "And I'm surprised you haven't eaten any cupcakes but..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Stop fooling around and get the pamphlets ready for the festival."  
*Sayori enters the scene through screen tear and s_kill_glitch1.ogg sound effect.*  
*Sayori is pointing fingers, pouting, eyes forward.*  
*Play music: [Main Theme](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
**Sayori** : "Aww...meanie! You ruined my prank."  
*Main Character 1 is glaring*  
**Sayori** : "How d'ya know?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "No, Sayori! > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "You shouldn't have given away your position yet." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "You're supposed to wait in suspense until he actually thinks your dead. Ehehe~" > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (talking angrily): "F*** you, Monika!"  
*Sayori's death scene in the background disappears*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Hey, language!" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It was Sayori's idea, not mine." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I told her "no" at first...buuuut...." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "After all the depression I've been through these months alone in the void, I needed a good laugh. Ahaha~" > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : "And screw you too, Sayori!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Now hurry up!"  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*  
**Main Character 1** : In a fit of rage, I step outside the door and slammed the door shut.  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): I didn't mean to act like that but I just felt a sudden burst of anger because of that stunt.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): But somehow, I figured she was gonna do something stupid like that just to get our reaction even though I wish she didn't.  
**Menu options** :  
__I knew she was gonna do that too from a mile away. ;)  
____ **Main Character 1** : Yeah, it felt obvious but...  
____ **Main Character 1** : I can't believe she actually thought about doing that, thinking it was funny.  
__That actually caught me off-guard. I thought it was gonna be a fake bait to the real thing but at least she's still alive.  
____ **Main Character 1** (glare): Are you serious? No way Sayori would do that for real and even if she did, she could resurrect herself.  
____ **Main Character 1** : If unable, then I'm sure Monika would resurrect her as part of her atonement unless if she's still...  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "I-I'm sorry! W-wait for me! I haven't packed up yet!"  
  


#### Scene: Main Character 1's house

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Main Theme](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): As I exit Sayori's house, I found Natsuki and Yuri on the sidewalk between mine and Sayori's houses.  
*Natsuki and Yuri enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, happy, eyes forward): "Yo, sup?"  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "I see you were at Sayori's house"  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "W-wait for me! I'm sorry! I had to get..."  
*Sayori enters the scene with both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes squeezed*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, wondering): "What happened?"  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (left hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Sayori thought it would be funny to fake her death scene in her bedroom just to scare me."  
**Main Character 1** : "I noticed it right away..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, nervously happy, eyes away): "Hehehe~ Sorry...I couldn't resist."  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "Wow Sayori, you prank someone with something like that?"  
**Yuri** (yelling): "If I was president, I wouldn't fake my death."  
**Yuri** : "That was very wrong of you to do that."  
**Yuri** (both hands up, parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "And as your vice president, I'm very disappointed with your actions."  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes forward): "Sorry..."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Natsuki** : "Hey, I thought you said I get to be vice president today."  
__ **Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "You will be. We're not at school yet."  
**Sayori** : "You aren't still mad at me, aren't you, [mc1 name]?"  
**Sayori** : "It was just a prank... A bad one..."  
**Main Character 1** (both arms down, eyes away): "Even with a stunt like that, I'm still keeping my promise, but don't you do something like that again."  
**Main Character 1** : "I thought you said you wouldn't abuse your powers."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, nervously happy, eyes away): "Ehehe~ I forgot."  
**Sayori** : "You know how much of a klutz I am."  
**Sayori** : "Sorry, I guess I broke my promise."  
**Sayori** (both arms up, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "But it won't happen again, I swear!"  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "Very well, I'll ignore it just for once."  
**Natsuki** : "I'll get the cupcakes and thank God none of you ate any."  
**Natsuki** : "I'm actually surprised they're all still here."  
**Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "I'll help you carry the decorations."  
*All characters leave the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Go to "Main Route - Chapter 6"*  
  


### Natsuki New Route - Chapter 6

#### Scene: Main Character 1's house

  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): It's the day of the festival.  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy): Well, Natsuki woke me up by punching me in her sleep a few times.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): I hear her moaning, "Not now, Papa, let me sleep."  
**Main Character 1** : Oh, jeez.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): I wonder how Mr. Manjiro is doing.  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki tells me not to worry about him but he's gonna die alone in his disgusting house.  
**Main Character 1** : Should I check on him?  
**Menu options** :  
__No. Just...stop...  
**Menu options** :  
__Respect their decisions. They wouldn't want you to aggravate them any further.  
**Main Character 1** : If you say so.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Well, I can see Natsuki is much happier living with me.  
**Main Character 1** : She was so adorable sleeping next to me even though she can be rowdy.  
**Main Character 1** : I love her.  
**Main Character 1** : We eat breakfast and I see Natsuki chowing down on her bowl of cereal fast.  
**Main Character 1** : She had two helpings of cereal this morning.  
**Main Character 1** : I'm happy that Natsuki is well-feeding herself.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): It's too bad her father only fed her once or twice a day.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): But no longer will she ever starve to death.  
**Main Character 1** : After breakfast, we gather the trays of cupcakes and make our way out.  
*Go to "Main Route - Chapter 6"*  
  


#### Scene: Main Character 1's house

  
*Play music: [Main Theme](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
**Main Character 1** : As Natsuki and I exit the house, we are greeted by Sayori and Yuri.  
*Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki, and Main Character 1 enters the scene happily*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, happy, eyes forward): "Yo, sup?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, smiling, eyes forward): "Hey [mc1 name] and Natsuki!"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking neutrally): "How're you feeling, Natsuki?"  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy, eyes closed): "I'm stuffed!"  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Hey Yuri... Sayori..."  
**Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "I heard you are living with...[mc1 name], now."  
**Natsuki** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "Well, just don't rub it in."  
**Natsuki** : "Better here than at my old house."  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "I hope, you are okay with that."  
**Natsuki** : "I know you also have feelings for him."  
**Yuri** : "It's fine..."  
**Yuri** : "As long as [mc1 name] is happy, I'm happy."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, blushing happily): "Hey Sayori, I was gonna ask you this after the festival but..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Do you think you could double-clone me?"  
**Sayori** (curious): "Double-clone you?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Yeah, as in creating replicate A.I.'s of me."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking happily): "I figured you and Yuri could use a boyfriend, even if they are not real."  
**Yuri** (hop, left hand up, nervously talking): "W-wha..."  
**Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "But...don't you have Natsuki?"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, talking neutrally): "I know but..."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking neutrally): "I... don't really want to abuse my powers."  
**Sayori** : "[mc1 name], you already made your decision."  
**Sayori** : "Besides, I'm fine on my own."  
**Sayori** : "I want to support you and Natsuki all the way without having another you annoy me."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out): "Alright. I was just saying."  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy): "So, what about it Yuri? Want a(n) [mc1 name] clone?"  
**Yuri** (parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "Well..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips seriously): "Natsuki, I already said I'm not doing it."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Oh, come on, Sayori."  
**Sayori** : "It will be weird."  
**Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "It's...an interesting concept, though."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing happily): "Yeah, maybe I should have asked later."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Right now, it's festival time."  
*All characters leave the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Go to "Main Route - Chapter 6"*  
  


### Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 6

#### Scene: Main Character 1's house

  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): It's the day of the festival.  
**Main Character 1** (sad): I'm guessing you've been "sleeping" the entire Sunday so I'll summarize what happened.  
**Main Character 1** : Well, Yuri woke up from a nightmare Sunday morning.  
**Main Character 1** : She was gonna keep it to herself but decided to tell me.  
**Main Character 1** : It was about her brother going psycho, killing everything including me and her.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): That's all she told me.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): As for the rest of the day, because Yuri had depression from losing her family...  
**Main Character 1** : ...I took her on a date around the city the whole day.  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): We watched a movie together in the theaters that Yuri would enjoy.  
**Main Character 1** : We went to the park Sayori and I used to play at.  
**Main Character 1** : And we had dinner at a restaurant.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): But _ouch_ , my wallet though...  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): Well, it was kind of worth it to make Yuri happy.  
**Main Character 1** : Earlier in the day, Yuri called her grandparents and they came over hours later.  
**Main Character 1** : Her father's parents were really nice and they find me to be a nice boyfriend.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Since we really couldn't take care of Rina because of being school, Yuri's grandparents decide to take her to their home.  
**Main Character 1** : They'll get a veterinarian to check on Rina's head injuries.  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): Yuri sadly says "goodbye" to her grandparents and Rina.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Later that night we had aaaaaa— (skip immediately)  
**Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes closed): A great night! No more bad dreams...  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): Don't get the idea wrong...  
**Main Character 1** : Well...there were a few things that Yuri could cope with...  
**Main Character 1** : So, I let her borrow one of my.....yeah...  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): ...  
**Main Character 1** (eyes away): Let's not go into further details on Sunday night.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): Don't worry, I _technically_ did not break my promise with Yuri's grandparents...  
**Main Character 1** (eyes away): _Technically_...  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy, eyes forward): Anyways, because of me and Sayori, Yuri is doing a lot better in these few days.  
**Main Character 1** : Because of those events, it improved our relationship significantly but...  
**Main Character 1** (sad, eyes closed): I still miss Yuri's family, though.  
**Main Character 1** : Her parents were nice.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): I wish I knew more about them before Yuto went berserk and slaughtered his parents.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): We were lucky he ignored us.  
**Main Character 1** (sad): Still, I kind of wish you went back in time, unless if you already did and if this is just a separate timeline.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): Look, none of this was your fault; it was mine.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): I stood there doing nothing when I could have saved Yuri's father.  
**Main Character 1** : I'm taking responsibility for everything that has happened so don't beat up yourself.  
**Main Character 1** : And I'm sorry if I ever blamed you.  
**Menu options** :  
__Don't worry it.  
__...  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): ...  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): Well, I hope Yuri got a happy ending if she did.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Anyway, as for today, Yuri and I got our projects ready.  
**Main Character 1** : The banner is finished. The posters are finished. And I finished the origami pretty quickly.  
  


#### Scene: Main Character 1's house

  
*Play music: [Main Theme](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
**Main Character 1** : As Yuri and I exit the house, we are greeted by Sayori and Natsuki with the cupcakes.  
*Natsuki, Sayori, Yuri, and Main Character 1 enters the scene happily*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, happy, eyes forward): "Yo, sup?"  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Hey Natsuki... Sayori..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, smiling, eyes forward): "Hey [mc1 name] and Yuri!"  
**Sayori** (talking sadly): "How're you feeling, Yuri?"  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "A tad better thanks to you and [mc1 name]."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy): "I'm glad."  
**Natsuki** (talking worryingly): "I heard about what happened."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Natsuki** : "I'm sorry about your family."  
**Yuri** : "Thank you for your kindness."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly worried): "Just when I thought I had it bad, I would never have imagined you would have someone worse."  
**Natsuki** : "I'm really sorry about...anything that has happened between us."  
**Yuri** (left hand up): "I-it's okay. Don't mention it."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "You've been taking those antidepressants, right?"  
**Yuri** : "Yes, on a daily basis. I took one this morning."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, smiling): "Good girl!"  
**Sayori** : "What about your cute doggie-woggie?"  
**Yuri** (parting lips sadly): "Well, my grandparents came over yesterday and picked her up."  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "A dog? My dad doesn't let me have any pets."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, talking worryingly): "And even though my parents don't come over much, they were discouraged about me owning a pet, especially since it would be hard taking care of one while we're at school with no one to take care of her."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing happily): "Hey Sayori, I was gonna ask you this after the festival but..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Do you think you could double-clone me?"  
**Sayori** (curious): "Double-clone you?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Yeah, as in creating replicate A.I.'s of me."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking happily): "I figured you and Natsuki could use a boyfriend, even if they are not real."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking seriously): "I'm fine by myself."  
**Natsuki** : "You have Yuri."  
**Main Character 1** : "I know but..."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking neutrally): "I... don't really want to abuse my powers."  
**Sayori** : "[mc1 name], you already made your decision."  
**Sayori** : "Besides, I'm fine on my own too."  
**Sayori** : "I want to support you and Yuri all the way without having another you annoy me."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out): "Alright. I was just saying."  
**Yuri** : "Am I...that dissatisfying?"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervous): "Of course not, Yuri."  
**Main Character 1** : "I love you the most."  
**Main Character 1** : "I talked to you about this a few nights ago and you'd said it would be okay."  
**Yuri** : "Right... I'm just overthinking again..."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "Why are you worried about us? We're fine without a boyfriend."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, head forward, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Besides, I wouldn't want my dad to find out if I were to have one."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Alright! Sheesh..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Anyway, it's festival time."  
*All characters leave the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Go to "Main Route - Chapter 6"*  
  


### Main Route - Chapter 6

  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box appears*  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): We arrive in our clubroom early.  
**Main Character 1** : We set the trays of cupcakes on a desk near the front of the classroom.  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori is placing the pamphlets she made on the desks.  
**Main Character 1** : The pamphlets contains poems we will be presenting to crowds.  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): I'm still nervous to do it.  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): While she's doing that, Natsuki, Yuri, and I are decorating the clubroom with posters and banners in and out the club.  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki is putting up the posters outside the classroom on the pillars, door frame, and the door.  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri is over by the windows, covering the windows in black construction paper and lighting up the clubroom with candles.  
**Main Character 1** : I'm putting posters and banners on the podium and behind the podium.  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "I think we did it!"  
**Sayori** (hop): "We're finally here and everyone's alive! Yay!"  
*If taken Default Route - Chapter 6*  
__ **Main Character 1** (glare): "Yet, you had me a bit anxious this morning with that stupid prank."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): "I'm glad we made it this far."  
__ **Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Sorry. I hope you are still not mad at me."  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "I'm over it and regardless, I'm still keeping my promise to you."  
__ **Sayori** : "Yeah, yeah..."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking happily, eyes forward): "My decorations from yesterday are up."  
**Natsuki** : "They'll attract the crowd wild..."  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "...but I hope...not too wild..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Good job!"  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally happy, eyes forward): "Looks like you are slacking here."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Natsuki takes one of her cupcakes and eats it.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Don't worry, I'm almost done."  
**Main Character 1** : "And I'm just tempted to eat one of the cupcakes.*  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Natsuki** : "Everyone will get a cupcake when they're done with their job."  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "Only one! Save the rest for the guests."  
**Natsuki** : "We'll take whatever is left over if there are any leftovers."  
  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "They look so yummy! I think I'll—"  
*Play SFX: smack.ogg*  
*Sayori hopped, talking nervously, eyes squeezed*  
*Natsuki is gritting teeth flusteredly, eyes closed*  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Sayori** : "Ahh!"  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki slaps Sayori's hand away from the cupcake trays.  
**Natsuki** : "Help Mr. Slacker here and you'll get one."  
**Natsuki** : "You already had it easy here."  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes forward): "Meanie!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Hey, I'm almost done but yeah, I could use the help hanging the ribbons behind the podium."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Now hurry up. I want to see the rest of the festival with you and [mc1 name]."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "We still have to perform our poems first when the guest arrives, then we can go."  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "*Sigh* Fine... Let's get it over with."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking, eyebrows dipped, eyes forward): "Hey, I'm your vice president for the day since apparently, you three are gonna ditch me."  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed, eyes away): "I want to see the festival."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Sorry~! I would stay if [mc1 name] didn't insist on pulling me away."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes forward): "Do you guys need help over there?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "We're actually almost done, but thanks anyway."  
**Main Character 1** : "I like the way how you lit the rooms."  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Yuri** : "Thanks."  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" and if Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, smiling, eyes forward): "You seem a lot happier."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, nervously happy, eyes away): "All thanks to you but...I'm gonna be feeling...you know...for a while."  
__*Main Character 1 is worried*  
__ **Sayori** (talking sadly): "Depression is never easy. Even Monika has it from her guilts."  
__ **Yuri** (parting lips sadly): "I suppose your right but I appreciate everything you all did for me."  
__*Main Character 1 is happy*  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, calmingly happy, eyes closed): "And I'm excited exploring the festival with you both."  
__ **Sayori** (happy): "Same."  
__ **Main Character 1** : I nod in response.  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down): "But we gotta present our poems first when the guests arrive, then we'll go."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, nervously, eyes away): "Sounds fine, but I am still a bit embarrassed...to utter my poem."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, smiling): "You'll be fine, Yuri."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Yuri*  
__ **Yuri** (nervously sweating, eyes away): "I guess I'll just read until we do...the poems."  
__ **Yuri** : "I'm not looking forward to it, but...I'll try my best."  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): I'm also kind of nervous about performing in front of everyone too.  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): Until then, Sayori helps me finish putting up the ribbons behind the podium, over the edges of the banners I posted here.  
  
*Scene fades in*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "I'm glad to be doing this with you."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Yeah, same."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): We then whispered to each other...  
*Stop music, fade out*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Ever since you became club president, you haven't really been spending time with me...or anyone else."  
**Sayori** (left arms raised, talking neutrally): "I know...but...I've been too busy."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "Are you sure about that?"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, nervously happy, eyes away): "Of course!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes closed): "Sayori... I know you are very optimistic but..."  
*Play music: [My Feelings](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=IgRUaVHq1Hs)*  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "If you are hurting, let me know."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "N-nothing's bothering me."  
**Main Character 1** : "I know that but, according to the game rules, you don't get a "character route" as club president."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "Monika got jealous that the game never gave her one."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "How are you really feeling knowing that you don't have one?"  
**Main Character 1** : "If it's depressing, let me know. I'll "bend" the rules to help you."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Sayori** (talking sadly): "No, please don't."  
**Sayori** : "You're overthinking this."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Sayori** (talking sadly): "Besides, you have Natsuki."  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy): "I'm happy for you and her."  
__*If taken "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "You're her new family and she needs you the most."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Sayori** (talking sadly): "Besides, you have Yuri."  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy): "I'm happy for you and her."  
__*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "You're her new family and she needs you the most."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "I know...but...  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "Are you sure?"  
**Sayori** (talking seriously): "Yes. Man, you are talking a lot of nonsense."  
**Sayori** (both arms down): "You need to stop thinking about me. It's kind of getting annoying."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Here me out. It's just that... Well..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Back when Monika was controlling your emotions, you always lied to me about your feelings until you gave in."  
**Main Character 1** : "How do I know if you're still lying to me or not?"  
**Main Character 1** : "You're my best friend, Sayori."  
*If taken "Default Route - Chapter 6"*  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "And I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier even though that was a stupid thing for you to do to me."  
*Main Character 1 is worried, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly): "I..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, sad): "I'm sorry."  
*If taken "Default Route - Chapter 6"*  
__ **Sayori** : "That was very wrong of me."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking sadly): "I'll tell you another time."  
**Sayori** : "Really, I don't want to discuss this right now."  
**Sayori** (both arms up, sadly happy): "This is supposed to be the happiest day for us."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "We don't know that for sure."  
**Main Character 1** : "Anything bad could happen."  
**Main Character 1** : "And I'm worried about you..."  
**Main Character 1** : "And everyone else..."  
**Main Character 1** : "I..."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "I don't want to lose anyone."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm still scared."  
**Main Character 1** : "The feeling just doesn't go away."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "I know what you mean, but it's why I always show positivity even under despair."  
**Sayori** : "You just can't give up hope. It's why...I've always been lying to you—"  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "—to give you hope."  
**Main Character 1** : "Okay, I get it, but even so, you still gave up hope."  
**Main Character 1** : "You say you always been selfish..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Well, the irony here, is that you've been a lot more selfless than selfish and it makes me worry about you."  
**Main Character 1** : "You need to think about yourself just as much as us if you want me to stop worrying about you and that's what your old self couldn't see."  
**Main Character 1** : "That's the one thing I've been mainly worried about you and I want to know if you, as Club President, have been taking better care of yourself."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy): "Ah, I see what you mean now."  
**Main Character 1** : You're club president. You should know what I mean.  
**Sayori** : "Yeah, I'm doing much better."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised): "I've been taking care of my depression with minimal ability usage."  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Sayori** : "I told you this the other day when you brought Yuri to me after the incident and look how much better she's doing."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking happily, eyes closed): "Hehe, it's just like Monika said..."  
**Sayori** (talking sadly): "Even having extended knowledge being club president, you don't really know everything."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "There's always something new to learn. New things to figure out."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "People in the player's world assumes that having the powers of a club president makes you omniscient."  
**Sayori** : "That's just a myth. Omniscience is something no one can truly achieve if there's always gonna be something new to learn."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Well, okay. Makes sense."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happy): "But hey, after the festival, I'll help you get a boyfriend, seeing as though I'm apparently not a viable option due to game rules."  
**Sayori** (talking seriously): "I already told you I don't really want one."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Sayori, in addition to what I said, you need other people to care about you."  
**Main Character 1** : "It will help you with your depression if you still plan on taking it the normal way instead of the easy way."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Plus, if you were to date someone who also has depression, it will help you and him—or her—in both ways."  
**Main Character 1** : "You know how to cheer people up and they can do the same for you in return."  
**Main Character 1** : "You know what I mean?"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, blushing happily, eyes away): "I guess you're right."  
**Main Character 1** : "Then it's settled."  
**Sayori** (smiling, eyes forward): "Since when did you become such a genius?"  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "It just came out of my head just now."  
**Main Character 1** : "If I was the one asking the questions—which I could have—you would probably came up with similar answers as me. Heh, heh!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Gotta think of logical answers if you have the same question someone's gonna ask and you'll be answering for yourself too."  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Again, I'm still learning new things."  
**Sayori** : "And also, it's like Monika said: These powers can be a curse too, making me think delusionally and boy did it make her lovesick...and me like my old self just now."  
**Sayori** : "I also completely understand the curse of these powers and how it changed me to be obsessive and lovesick in the normal ending."  
**Sayori** : "Again, still learning n—"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Yes, yes, yes...you're still learning. No one is omniscient. Not even the club president."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "Okay, let's get ready for the festival and keep your guard up for anything suspicious."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Pause for 2 s*  
  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Main Theme](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): About a half hour later, the festival has started.  
**Main Character 1** : We got a crowd a few minutes later.  
**Main Character 1** : I see that Natsuki's cupcakes and exterior designs have attracted quite of group of students of various grades to the club.  
**Main Character 1** : They also like the atmosphere Yuri set in the club.  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, smiling, eyes forward): "Welcome to the Literature Club, everyone."  
**Sayori** : "I am Sayori, Club President of the Literature Club."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Some of the curious students asked Sayori some concerning questions.  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Now, now..."  
**Sayori** : "Literature isn't all that boring."  
**Sayori** (smiling): "There's actually a lot of fun things to do here."  
**Sayori** : "Make new friends, read with friends."  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Novelty, manga, comics, poems, parties, and more!"  
**Sayori** (smiling, eyes forward): "And speaking of poems, we got some poems to perform."  
**Sayori** : "Is everyone ready?"  
**Yuri** (off-scene): "Ehh..."  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri is just as nervous as I am but Natsuki...  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally happy, eyes forward): "I'll go first and get mine out of the way."  
**Natsuki** : "It'll blow you all away."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "(Not literally...)"  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking happily, eyes closed): "I am Natsuki, Vice President of the Literature Club."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrlaly): "For the day. Yuri is—"  
__*Main Character 1 is scared*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "Can it!"  
*Else*  
__ **Natsuki** : "I am Natsuki, prodigy of the Literature Club."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Prodigy? Yeah, okay, sure—"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "Shut it!"  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking happily, eyes closed): "Krr, krr, krr!"  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally happy, eyes forward): "This poem is called _Jump_."  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): She reads it from her pamphlet.  
**Main Character 1** : This is the poem Natsuki rehearsed back in the main game.  
**Main Character 1** : Just as before, Natsuki words _bounced_ up and down, giving life to her poem.  
**Main Character 1** : It's still as catchy and charming as it was before.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): Everyone applauses.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Natsuki really showed how fun poetry can be and has caught some of the students' attention.  
  
*Scene fades in*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, smiling, eyes closed): "Thank you...thank you..."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "That was wonderful, Natsuki!"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : This is why I love Natsuki.  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, smiling, eyes forward): "Alright, who's next?"  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Well, I guess I'll—  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Never mind, Yuri stood up from her desk and rushed to the podium.  
**Main Character 1** (glare): Am I really going to be last again?  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, nervously happy, eyes away): "H-hello... I am Yuri, Vice President of the Literature Club..."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Yuri** : "...except, I'm letting Natsuki be the vice today but anyway..."  
**Yuri** (calmingly happy, eyes closed): "My poem...it's called... _Afterimage of a Crimson Eye_."  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Yuri's voice shakes as she starts reading the poem in her pamphlet.  
**Main Character 1** : Having seven new people staring at her has made her discomforting...  
**Main Character 1** : Some people are starting to turn away.  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri, you can do it.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): As Yuri gets past the first couple of lines, her hesitant voice changes."  
**Main Character 1** : Her mind is finally absorbed into her poem, ignoring the crowd.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Her quivering words transform into the sharp syllables of a fierce and confident woman.  
**Main Character 1** : The poem is full of twists and turns in its structure that she enunciates with perfect timing.  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri is going all out with this one but I hope she doesn't realize it until she's finished.  
**Main Character 1** : Suddenly, she's finished.  
**Main Character 1** : Everyone is stunned.  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri snaps back into reality and glances around her, as if she bewildered even herself.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): As everyone applauses, Yuri turns her back around with her poem and pamphlet held tightly to her chest, embarrassed.  
*Main Character is happy*  
  
*Scene fades in*  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "T-thank you... Mmmmmmmm..."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): She said lightly as she rushed back to her seat, feeling relieved.  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily): She is so cute when she blushes.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Cute, pretty, and beautiful. I'm lucky to have a girlfriend like her.  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, smiling, eyes forward): "That was amazing Yuri! [mc1 name], are you next?"  
**Main Character 1** : I feel more energetic about showing off my poem, I decide to get next. At least I'm not last again and not first.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Sure, I'm ready."  
**Sayori** : "Good luck!"  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** : I make my way to the podium with my poem in hand, inside my pamphlet.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "This one is called, umm... _The Literature Warrior_."  
**Main Character 1** : Yeah..... I decided to try something new instead of having you choose for me and I wanted to do something powerful.  
**Main Character 1** : This is my new style.  
**Main Character 1** : I put forth powerful energy into my poem.  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy): I think I put too much energy that it drove a small crowd away from intimidation.  
**Main Character 1** (nervous): Oops!  
**Main Character 1** : Maybe this one was a bad idea.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes closed): I try to go for a more calmer approach for the last couple of lines.  
**Main Character 1** (mouth closed neutrally, eyes closed): Then, I make the finish!  
**Main Character 1** : ...  
**Main Character 1** (nervous, eyes forward): Oh, gosh, there's silence.  
**Main Character 1** : What do I—  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy): Oh, the remaining crowd suddenly started clapped for me.  
**Main Character 1** : Saved!  
  
*Scene fades in*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, smiling, eyes forward): "Wow, I never expected that one."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally happy, eyes forward): "That was a weird one for your taste."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes away): "At least he's trying new things. Give him credit."  
**Natsuki** : "That is if he doesn't scare away the crowd."  
**Sayori** : "Alright, now the finale."  
*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Sayori** : "This one is called _My Reality and Dreams_."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): She's not doing her _My Meadow_?  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Well, this should be interesting. All of her poems in this timeline were completely different than in the original timeline.  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Reading the poem off of her pamphlet, Sayori's poem is very happy.  
**Main Character 1** : She really talks about her goals and dreams.  
**Main Character 1** : Her positive influence is affecting the audience's affection.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): Even if heck was to start raining down, Sayori gives hope.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): I really doubted her but she does try her best to make everyone happy.  
**Main Character 1** : And I think she's trying to make herself happy.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): It was a touching poem and we all praised for Sayori.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Some people are considering to join the Literature Club.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Okay, Everyone!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking happily, eyes closed): "Thank you all so much!"  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "I think we all need to take a break."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, happy, eyes forward): "Sign-up sheet is up on the podium if anyone wishes to join."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Sign-up sheet? I didn't need a sign-up sheet to join this club or to participate in this club's game.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): Guess it's just something for the festival to see how many people join.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): Or is it to attract people into the game. I wonder if it was the same for me or am I thinking it too far?  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Sayori** : "If you need any questions, our one-time-for-the-day Vice President Natsuki will be taking them."  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes away): "Hey, you didn't need to word it like that!"  
__*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
__ **Sayori** (talking neutrally): "We all have things we like to see for the festival."  
__ **Sayori** : "We'll be back in 10 minutes."  
__ **Sayori** (happy): "Ready Yuri? [mc1 name]?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "I'm the one who was supposed to ask you that but yes. Ready, Yuri?"  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** : "I am."  
__ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily): I hold Yuri's and Sayori's hands and the three of us explore the festival together.  
__*Sayori and Yuri leaves the scene*  
__*Scene fades out*  
__*Go to "Yuri Festival Route" in [Chapter 6b](https://sta.sh/026q5te4716m)*  
  
*Else*  
__ **Sayori** : "If you need any questions, our Vice President Yuri will be taking them."  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, nervous, eyes away): "Just...me alone? Oh no... Umm..."  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
____ **Sayori** (talking neutrally): "We all have things we like to see for the festival."  
____ **Sayori** : "We'll be back in 10 minutes."  
____ **Sayori** (happy): "Ready Natsuki? [mc1 name]?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes closed): "I'm the one who was supposed to ask you that but yes. Ready, Natsuki?"  
____*Natsuki enters the scene*  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking happily, eyes forward): "Of course, I am! I've been waiting for this all day."  
____*Natsuki has both hands down, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away*  
____ **Main Character 1** (worried): I tried holding Natsuki's hand but she refused.  
____ **Natsuki** : "Don't. I don't want others to see that we're..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki still feels insecure about me being her boyfriend in public.  
____ **Main Character 1** : I'll respect her wishes.  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy): The three of us explore the festival.  
____*Natsuki is happy*  
____*Scene fades out*  
____*Sayori and Yuri leaves the scene*  
____*Go to "Natsuki Festival Route"*  
  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
____*Yuri enters the scene*  
____ **Yuri** (eyes forward): "Natsuki?"  
____*Natsuki enters the scene*  
____ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly worried, eyes forward): "Sorry Yuri but I'd like to see the rest of the festival too."  
____ **Natsuki** (happy): "Good luck!"  
____ **Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "Oooooooo..."  
____*Natsuki and Yuri leaves the scene*  
____ **Sayori** (talking neutrally): "We all have things we like to see for the festival."  
____ **Sayori** : "We'll be back in 10 minutes."  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Ready Sayori?"  
____ **Main Character 1** : I grab Sayori's right hand with my left hand.  
____ **Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "[mc1 name]..."  
____ **Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "Let's get going."  
____*Sayori leaves the scene*  
____*Scene fades out*  
____*Go to "Sayori Festival Route" in [Chapter 6b](https://sta.sh/026q5te4716m)*  
  


### Natsuki Festival Route

#### Scene: Corridor

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play Music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
**Main Character 1** (surprised, eyes forward): We take a look around the school hallways and wow, there's already a lot of decorations.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): This morning was very busy with everyone setting up their events.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Looking out the windows into the courtyard at the center of the school, there's a marching band and a parade going on. So many things going out there.  
**Main Character 1** : This might be the biggest cultural festival I've ever seen in a school.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): But the question is...are all of these real?  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): My mind still banes me because of how our reality apparently works.  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): Meanwhile, Sayori and Natsuki are enjoying their time looking around at the events.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): One of the classrooms was turned into a haunted house.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): _The Wonders of Horror_. Hmm...  
**Main Character 1** : The classroom next to it was an art gallery. Art club, I'm guessing.  
**Main Character 1** : _Art Fantastique_...  
**Main Character 1** : And here is a classroom that turned itself into a café.  
**Main Character 1** : _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_.  
**Main Character 1** : Did the cooking club stationed themselves here?  
**Main Character 1** : Why do some of these attractions have French names?  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "So girls, what would you like to do first?"  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "Hmm... I wonder what kind of art they have."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "I'm hungry! Can we eat first?"  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking neutrally): "Seriously?"  
**Main Character 1** (glare): "Really, Sayori?"  
**Main Character 1** : I hear Sayori's stomach growling.  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Ehehe... Sorry, I can't help myself."  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "I was so excited for the festival, I forgot breakfast!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Ahhh!"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Well, as Literature Club president, I don't want to be away from the club too long even though I'd like to experience the rest of the festival."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "But Natsuki would like to—"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "Whatever. Let's see what they have, anyway."  
**Main Character 1** : "Alright."  
**Main Character 1** (nervous): Please tell me this place is free or else, R.I.P. my wallet.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): We enter the classroom the Cooking Club used as a café.  
*Sayori and Natsuki leaves the scene*  
  


#### Scene: Classroom

  
**???** (off-scene): "Bienvenue au _le Café du Club de Cuisine_!"  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "...?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Umm... hi?"  
**Main Character 1** (curious): How do I talk to a Japanese-French person?  
**???** : "You can call me, Takeda, Président du Club de Cuisine."  
*Renaming "???" to "Takeda"*  
**Takeda** : "Excuse my French speaking."  
**Main Character 1** : The Cooking Club President?  
**Main Character 1** : "Question, are the food free?"  
**Takeda** : "Café, tea, milk, and snacks are free, but you may leave tips."  
**Takeda** : "Tips would be a generous charity to make up the school funds."  
**Takeda** : "We also make full-time meals that range from 300 yen to 800 yen."  
**Takeda** : "But of course, to raise Doki Doki High School's funds."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I see."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Table of three, please!"  
**Takeda** : "Right this way, monsieur et mesdames."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "He called us mesdames!"  
**Main Character 1** (glare): "Sayori, hush."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Groups of four desks were pushed together for form a square table.  
**Main Character 1** : Meanwhile, the classroom next door was apparently used as a kitchen.  
**Main Character 1** : Some of the tables were occupied by pairs of students.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): The Cooking Club President presented us a vacant table for me, Sayori, and Natsuki.  
**Main Character 1** : We each take a seat.  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki sits next to me while Sayori sits opposite to me.  
**Main Character 1** : A cooking club member, served as a waiter, handed up menus to us.  
**Main Character 1** : They are hand-made so they must have made them.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "So what do you girls want? I'll pay for us all if you want meals."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, smiling, eyes forward): "Such a gentleman, you are."  
**Sayori** : "I'd like the sandwich à l-l'omel—"  
**Sayori** (parting lips curiously): "l'omele—"  
*Main Character 1 is glaring*  
**Sayori** : "Omelet sandwich!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I believe it's pronounced _sandwich à l'omelette_."  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah, that!"  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "With a carton of chocolate milk!"  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "I'll have strawberry milk and a strawberry macaron."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Strawberries, ehh?"  
**Natsuki** : "What?"  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "Nothing!"  
*If taken "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Natsuki** : "I had good breakfast at [mc1 name]'s house but I'm curious to try something sweet like this."  
**Main Character 1** : I think I'll have something sweet too.  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I think I'll have hot chocolate and chocolate truffles."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): The waiter took our menus and now we wait.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): I whisper to Sayori...  
**Main Character 1** : "So, do you think they are real or could they be...ya know...clones?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "It's hard to tell but [yourname] can't see them."  
**Sayori** : "And we shouldn't have this conversation."  
**Sayori** : "If the president is like me or Monika, they could probably hear us and..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy): "Just relax. I want us to enjoy our day—real or fake."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Sorry. I can't get it out of my mind...how our world is."  
**Natsuki** (right hand on hip, talking seriously happy, eyes forward): "Chill, stop trying to make me worry."  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "Alright..."  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*  
  
**Main Character 1** : Relax [mc1 name]. Nothing bad's gonna happen.  
**Main Character 1** : It's just...a normal game...  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Maybe my mind just has _the_ virus. That's it. That's what _this mod_ is.  
**Main Character 1** : ...  
  
*Scene fades in, wipe left*  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): A few minutes passed and the cooking club waiters delivered our food and beverages.  
**Sayori** (hop, left arm raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yummy! This looks delicious! Thanks for the food!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Thank you."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "That was quick!"  
**Main Character 1** (happy): The waiter leaves us and we enjoy our time.  
*Natsuki is talking happily, eyes closed*  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori is eating her egg sandwich and Natsuki is eating her pink macaron.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Sayori has a flipped egg with cheese and bacon on croissant.  
**Main Character 1** : I kind of regret not ordering one. Oh well...  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I pop a chocolate truffle into my mouth.  
**Main Character 1** : It's pretty good.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Wanna try one, Natsuki?"  
**Natsuki** : "Mmmm... I'm good."  
**Main Character 1** : "You sure?"  
**Natsuki** : "[mc1 name], didn't you get that just for—"  
**Main Character 1** : Yeah, I'm not stopping here.  
*Sayori has both arms down, curious, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I take one of my chocolate truffles and quickly shove it in Natsuki's mouth.  
**Natsuki** (hop, yelling, eyes squeezed): "Mmmm-MMMMM!!!"  
**Natsuki** : "D-don't do that, you dummy!"  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "Ahuhuhu! So how was it?"  
**Sayori** (hop, both arms raised, blushing happily, eyes closed): "SO CUTE!"  
**Natsuki** : "Shut it, Sayori!"  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Ehehhhh..."  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "But it was okay."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes forward): "Sorry about that."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, talking, eyes closed): "Just...warn me next time."  
**Natsuki** (head forward, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "And not in public."  
**Main Character 1** : "Sorry."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "So, how are you two enjoying yourselves?"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, happy, eyes closed): "It's great so far."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally happy, eyes forward): "I would like to what else the festival has to offer."  
**Sayori** : "Well, let me finish my eggy first."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "I want to get back to the club to see how many people are joining."  
**Main Character 1** : "Alright."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm glad we at least got to spend some time together."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened happily): "I'm going to be in that art gallery if you need me."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Already?"  
**Natsuki** : "I'm not going to slow down for you. Coming [mc1 name]?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "We'll be there in a minute."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
*Sayori and Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** : Natsuki left before us but we'll catch up.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): After Sayori finished her sandwich and chocolate milk and after Natsuki and I finish our snacks and drinks, we started heading back.  
**Main Character 1** : I paid 300 yen for Sayori's egg sandwich while everything else we had was free.  
**Main Character 1** : We head out the Cooking Club's Café—  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "— _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_ —"  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "—and as we were heading back towards the Literature Club, we stopped by _Art Fantastique_ where Natsuki was hanging out."  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  


#### Scene: Corridor

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "So, anything interesting you see in _Art Fantastique_?"  
**Natsuki** (off-scene): "Ehh... Nothing too special, I guess..."  
**Natsuki** : "Except for a few interesting paintings."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): I went inside to check the art displays.  
**Main Character 1** : There are a lot of abstract and colorful paintings on display.  
**Main Character 1** : I wonder if the art club drew these.  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Hey, Sayori, what do you think?"  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Sayori?"  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): I turned around and see her looking out the window into the courtyard.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): She seemed sad.  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly): "Huh?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Is there something wrong?"  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "N-no. I'm fine..."  
**Main Character 1** : That reminds me.  
**Main Character 1** : "Is it about what we discussed earlier?"  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "I wish not to talk about it."  
**Main Character 1** : "I don't want you to keep hiding it from me."  
**Main Character 1** : "I can tell something is bothering you."  
**Main Character 1** : "Is it about me and Natsuki?"  
**Sayori** : "Okay..."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, crying): "I'm very happy for you two but..."  
**Sayori** : "I don't know why...why I'm feeling like this..."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth closed worryingly, eyes forward): "Sayori, are you okay?"  
**Sayori** : "Is...is this...jealousy?"  
**Main Character 1** (upset): "Sayori, that's why I suggested some things to you."  
**Natsuki** (talking): "Oh jeez. And I thought you were happy for me and [mc1 name]."  
**Sayori** : "I am. I am happy for the both of you but at the same time..."  
**Sayori** : "I..."  
**Sayori** : "Alright... I'll get this out of my system since no one else is watching."  
**Sayori** : "Please don't be mad at me for saying this."  
*Play music: [My Confession](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY)*  
**Sayori** (crying nervously): "I-I love so much, [mc1 name], more specifically to the people playing you, like [yourname], and I selfishly want them for myself."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes closed): "Oh, come on! I told you not to ruin it for me!"  
**Sayori** : "I'm sorry, I can't help it. What's wrong with me?"  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Sayori** : "I'm supposed to be only happy for you two so why am I feeling like this?"  
**Sayori** : "It feels like the times I broke down in depression but it's not just depression, it's also envy."  
*Sayori hopped*  
**Main Character 1** : I pull Sayori close to me. I place my hands on her shoulders.  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Sayori, calm down! It has to be the presidential talk speaking..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Or maybe a virus."  
**Sayori** : "I...I don't know what to do..."  
**Main Character 1** : _Doki Doki Virus_ ; the name would make sense here.  
* **Screen dialog** : "Oh, jeez! Here we go again. Sayori is going through the same phase I did as club president and this wasn't her only time." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I noticed her acting like this off-screen during the time you guys were reading in the club without her and she tries hiding it well but..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sayori, you really need to pull yourself together." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Don't let the presidential curse take control over you over again like in the normal ending." > OK*  
**Sayori** : "I...I can't..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Monika, can you do something about this?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "If she can't keep it together, I will have no choice but to delete her until she calms down." > OK*  
*Natsuki has both hands down, gritting teeth seriously, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): "What?!"  
**Natsuki** : "Don't you f***ing dare!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sheesh, it's for the safety of you and everyone else. I can't let them or [yourname] suffer any more of these dumb shenanigans." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's why I did it when she went insane in the normal ending when I was hoping for happiness without me." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I won't hesitate to do it again if she goes berserk again. Ready, Sayori?" > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (talking angrily): "No! That's not what she needs."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Don't worry, I'll put her back together after she calms down in the void with me."  
* **Screen dialog** : "The deletion process only hurts for the first few seconds. She has experienced the pain of being deleted alive and I'm sure she can handle it." > OK*  
**Natsuki** : "If you do, I swear to God I'll—"  
**Sayori** (parting lips crying): "I-it's okay... I'll just...deal with the pain...of this curse...and...continue to fight it..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Jeez, this will not go well. I should just—" > OK*  
**Natsuki** : "Shut up!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Natsuki, help me!"  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Ugh, fine..."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): I give a Sayori a hug.  
* **Screen dialog** : "You seriously think a hug will work? It didn't work before when I was mani—*sigh*—forget it. It's pointless!" > OK*  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** : The second later, Natsuki hugs her too.  
**Natsuki** (off-scene): "You better get a hold of yourself, if you know what's good for you."  
**Main Character 1** : "Natsuki, you shouldn't say that like that."  
**Natsuki** : "I meant it in a good way."  
*If taken "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Natsuki** : "But you can't steal someone's boyfriend when they're living with their boyfriend."  
**Natsuki** : "I'll just give you a hug if that makes you feel better."  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "I'm sorry."  
**Natsuki** : "If [mc1 name] loves you, then despite my mean sassiness, I...love you too."  
**Natsuki** : "But he loves me the most."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Natsuki, seriously, don't say things like that and make her feel any—"  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Wait, I can feel Sayori relaxing.  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): Sayori slowly hugs us back.  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "Is it...alright with you two...sharing your love for me?"  
**Main Character 1** : "We're your friends. Of course."  
**Natsuki** : "If it doesn't turn you yandere again, then sure. I'm aware of that "ending-that-technically-never-happened"."  
**Sayori** : "But...you two should...only share your love for each other."  
**Sayori** : "You're boyfriend and girlfriend and I'm just a bystander in the friend zone between you."  
**Natsuki** : "Of course you are but the way you are now, you need help."  
**Natsuki** : "Listen, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."  
**Natsuki** : "I don't mean to say all those bad things. It just happens since it's how I was raised."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Sayori, if I could date everyone, I would, but we made our choices."  
**Main Character 1** : "But we will help you find new love and one that you need."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Natsuki and I release Sayori.  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): Sayori calmed down.  
  
*Natsuki has both hands down, flusteredly worried, eyes away*  
*Scene fades in*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, crying happily, eyes forward): "Thank you, guys."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Are you feeling okay again?"  
**Sayori** : "Yeah."  
**Sayori** (both arms raised): "Thank you. You really do know what's best for me."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Seriously? That's all it took? Not just one but two hugs and a pep talk?" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Why did I never get a hug when I desperately needed one? ;_; *Leaves and complains to self*" > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "Hehe, don't say that, Sayori."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "I failed many times thinking what I know was best for you so I stopped thinking that way and I wasn't sure if this was gonna work."  
**Main Character 1** : "But I still try my best to give what you may need."  
**Main Character 1** : "Natsuki and I may be dating but don't be afraid to come to us if you need to be loved."  
**Main Character 1** : "Right, Natsuki? You don't mind?"  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip): "I guess not. Hugs are allowed but kissing is questionable..."  
**Natsuki** (talking seriously, eyes closed): "...and anything more is a no-no."  
**Main Character 1** : "It won't pull me away from my relationship with Natsuki if that's what you are worried about."  
**Sayori** : "Thanks guys."  
*Natsuki has her left hand on hip, flusteredly worried, eyes away*  
**Main Character 1** : "And sorry for pulling you away from the club for too long."  
**Sayori** : "It's fine."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "Thank you for this...date."  
**Sayori** : "I guess I really did need it."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "And I guess you're right that I need someone like a boyfriend to help me."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes closed): "That's what I've been saying all along."  
*Main CHaracter 1 is happy, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "You say that you don't know what you're doing but you really do know what's best for me."  
**Sayori** : "But I wish not to pull you two away from each other so...I'll give you two some space for the rest of the festival."  
**Natsuki** : "Maybe...just... Maybe we can hang out later."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Bad choice of words to use in front of Sayori, Natsuki."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hips, talking seriously, eyes closed): "Hey, I'm trying to be nice here even though she screwed us up when I told her not to."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly worryingly, eyes away): "Oh wait, the _hang_ part, I get it. Sorry."  
**Natsuki** : "Didn't realize I said that until now."  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, blushing happily, eyes closed): "Ehehe! It's alright."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, smiling, eyes forward): "Setting those second feelings aside, I really do think you two make a cute couple and I support you both all the way."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hips, gritting teeth seriously, eyes closed): "Thanks but what did I just say? How many times now?"  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Sorry, I won't rub it in front of others but...I really want you to open up more but...you don't need to show your weakness."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking sadly): "I'll try my best to keep my second feelings under suppression. I won't let it hurt your relationship."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly worried, eyes away): "Okay, I think that's settled."  
**Main Character 1** : "Alright, let's head back to the club, then we'll visit more of the festival later."  
*Natsuki and Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Go to "Main Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
  


### Yuri Festival Route

#### Scene: Corridor

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play Music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
**Main Character 1** (surprised, eyes forward): We take a look around the school hallways and wow, there's already a lot of decorations.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): This morning was very busy with everyone setting up their events.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Looking out the windows into the courtyard at the center of the school, there's a marching band and a parade going on. So many things going out there.  
**Main Character 1** : This might be the biggest cultural festival I've ever seen in a school.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): But the question is...are all of these real?  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): My mind still banes me because of how our reality apparently works.  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): Meanwhile, Sayori and Yuri are enjoying their time looking around at the events.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): One of the classrooms was turned into a haunted house.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): _The Wonders of Horror_. Hmm...  
**Main Character 1** : The classroom next to it was an art gallery. Art club, I'm guessing.  
**Main Character 1** : _Art Fantastique_...  
**Main Character 1** : And here is a classroom that turned itself into a café.  
**Main Character 1** : _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_.  
**Main Character 1** : Did the cooking club stationed themselves here?  
**Main Character 1** : Why do some of these attractions have French names?  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "So girls, what would you like to do first?"  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "That haunted classroom attraction looked interesting."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "I'm hungry! Can we eat first?"  
**Main Character 1** (glare): "Really, Sayori?"  
**Main Character 1** : I hear Sayori's stomach growling.  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Ehehe... Sorry, I can't help myself."  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "I was so excited for the festival, I forgot breakfast!"  
**Yuri** (both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Ehehe!"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Well, as Literature Club president, I don't want to be away from the club too long even though I'd like to experience the rest of the festival."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "But Yuri would like to—"  
**Yuri** (both hands down, nervously happy, eyes away): "I guess we can wait for the haunted house while we're here."  
**Main Character 1** : "Alright."  
**Main Character 1** (nervous): Please tell me this place is free or else, R.I.P. my wallet.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): We enter the classroom the Cooking Club used as a café.  
*Sayori and Yuri leaves the scene*  
  


#### Scene: Classroom

  
**???** (off-scene): "Bienvenue au _le Café du Club de Cuisine_!"  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "...?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Umm... hi?"  
**Main Character 1** (curious): How do I talk to a Japanese-French person?  
**???** : "You can call me, Takeda, Président du Club de Cuisine."  
*Renaming "???" to "Takeda"*  
**Takeda** : "Excuse my French speaking."  
**Main Character 1** : The Cooking Club President?  
**Main Character 1** : "Question, are the food free?"  
**Takeda** : "Café, tea, milk, and snacks are free, but you may leave tips."  
**Takeda** : "Tips would be a generous charity to make up the school funds."  
**Takeda** : "We also make full-time meals that range from 300 yen to 800 yen."  
**Takeda** : "But of course, to raise Doki Doki High School's funds."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I see."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Table of three, please!"  
**Takeda** : "Right this way, monsieur et mesdames."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "He called us mesdames!"  
**Main Character 1** (glare): "Sayori, hush."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Groups of four desks were pushed together for form a square table.  
**Main Character 1** : Meanwhile, the classroom next door was apparently used as a kitchen.  
**Main Character 1** : Some of the tables were occupied by pairs of students.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): The Cooking Club President presented us a vacant table for me, Sayori, and Yuri.  
**Main Character 1** : We each take a seat.  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri sits next to me while Sayori sits opposite to me.  
**Main Character 1** : A cooking club member, served as a waiter, handed up menus to us.  
**Main Character 1** : They are hand-made so they must have made them.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "So what do you girls want? I'll pay for us all if you want meals."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, smiling, eyes forward): "Such a gentleman, you are."  
**Sayori** : "I'd like the sandwich à l-l'omel—"  
**Sayori** (parting lips curiously): "l'omele—"  
*Main Character 1 is glaring*  
**Sayori** : "Omelet sandwich!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I believe it's pronounced _sandwich à l'omelette_."  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah, that!"  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "With a carton of chocolate milk!"  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Green tea is fine with me."  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Yuri** : "I had breakfast at [mc1 name]'s house."  
__ **Main Character 1** : " _Our_ house, Yuri."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, nervously happy, eyes away): "R-right... I'm still not used to calling it...my home."  
*If taken "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "I ate well at home."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Don't be afraid to ask for anything big. I'll pay for it."  
__ **Yuri** (calmingly happy, eyes closed): "Thank you, but I'm good."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I think I'll have green tea too and a pack of chocolate candies."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): The waiter took our menus and now we wait.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): I whisper to Sayori...  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "So, do you think they are real or could they be...ya know...clones?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "It's hard to tell but [yourname] can't see them."  
**Sayori** : "And we shouldn't have this conversation."  
**Sayori** : "If the president is like me or Monika, they could probably hear us and..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy): "Just relax. I want us to enjoy our day—real or fake."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Sorry. I can't get it out of my mind...how our world is."  
**Yuri** (talking seriously happy, eyes forward): "Relax, darling."  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "Alright..."  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*  
  
**Main Character 1** : Relax [mc1 name]. Nothing bad's gonna happen.  
**Main Character 1** : It's just...a normal game...  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Maybe my mind just has _the_ virus. That's it. That's what _this mod_ is.  
**Main Character 1** : ...  
  
*Scene fades in, wipe left*  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): A few minutes passed and the cooking club waiters delivered our food and beverages.  
**Sayori** (hop, left arm raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yummy! This looks delicious! Thanks for the food!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Thank you."  
**Yuri** (both hands up, happy, eyes closed): "Thank you."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): The waiter leaves us and we enjoy our time.  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori is eating her egg sandwich and Yuri is slowly drinking her tea while reading a book on her own.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Sayori has a flipped egg with cheese and bacon on croissant.  
**Main Character 1** : I kind of regret not ordering one. Oh well...  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): I open my bag of chocolate, take a piece, and eat it in my mouth.  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
*Yuri is wondering*  
**Main Character 1** (eyes away): When I see an opening, I take a piece a chocolate and just like our time reading together, I put the piece of chocolate in Yuri's mouth.  
**Main Character 1** : She doesn't seem to realize it at first.  
**Yuri** (hop, nervous): "Did—did you just..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Just like before. You can have some."  
**Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "I'm feeling nostalgic now. Thanks."  
**Sayori** (hop, both arms raised, blushing happily, eyes closed): "SO CUTE!"  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes forward): "Calm down, Sayori."  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Ehehhhhh..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "So, how are you two enjoying yourselves?"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, happy, eyes closed): "It's great so far."  
**Yuri** (talking happily, eyes forward): "I'm loving it."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "Thanks for taking us...on this date..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes closed): "No problem, I love you both so very much."  
**Yuri** (wondering): "Ohh..."  
**Sayori** (surprised): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally): "Well, what I mean is... you both are wonderful friends and I'm glad to be your boyfriend, Yuri..."  
**Main Character 1** : "...and your best friend, Sayori."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, blushing happily, eyes closed): "Ehehe! You two are so adorable together. I love you both too."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing happily, eyes hidden): "Don't tease us like that."  
**Main Character 1** : Well, this is getting awkward.  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "But not in a—you know what I mean!"  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Something seems off with Sayori's expression.  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "So Yuri, you seem a lot happier."  
__ **Sayori** : "You know, you seem to be doing a lot better dealing with depression than I am."  
__*Main Character 1 is blushing happily, eyes closed*  
__ **Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "It must be because you have someone who cherishes and loves you."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes away): "Thank you. I appreciate you both so much."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): I'm happy that we were able to make Yuri happy.  
*If taken "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Sayori** (curious, eyes forward): "So Yuri, is this your first date?"  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes forward): "Well, umm... Well......."  
__ **Sayori** (happy): "You two should start dating more often."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "It's only been a few days."  
*Yuri has her left hand up, curious*  
**Main Character 1** : "And that reminds me, Sayori."  
**Main Character 1** : "Once we are done with this event, I'm helping you to get a boyfriend."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking seriously): "Must you tell me that every time?"  
**Main Character 1** : "You really deserve one."  
**Main Character 1** : "Since you don't want to clone me, I want to look for a reliable man who'd be there for you. Or someone who you can help and be there for them. Or both."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy): "Please do so."  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Yuri** : "It's because of my relationship with [mc1 name] that is helping me with my depression quicker along with your pieces of advice."  
**Sayori** (talking seriously): "Sheesh, I already said "yes"."  
**Sayori** : "Let me finish my eggy."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "I want to get back to the club to see how many people are joining."  
**Main Character 1** : "That's fine."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm just glad we at least got to spend some time together."  
*Sayori and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): After Sayori finished her sandwich and chocolate milk and after Yuri and I finish our tea and chocolate, we started heading back.  
**Main Character 1** : I paid 300 yen for Sayori's egg sandwich while everything else we had was free.  
**Main Character 1** : We head out the Cooking Club's Café—  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "— _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_ —"  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "—and decided to head back to _The Wonders of Horror_ , buuuut..."  
  


#### Scene: Corridor

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Well, it seems like the haunted attraction is unattentive. I'm sorry Yuri."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes away): "It's fine. Maybe they'll be back later. We have all day."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Alright, I guess we can head back to class for now."  
**Main Character 1** (smirking): "I wonder how "Vice President" Natsuki's doing alone in the club."  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): I look behind and noticed Sayori lagging a bit behind, looking down.  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Sayori?"  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly): "Huh?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Is there something wrong?"  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "N-no. I'm fine..."  
**Main Character 1** : That reminds me.  
**Main Character 1** : "Is it about what we discussed earlier?"  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "I wish not to talk about it."  
**Main Character 1** : "I don't want you to keep hiding it from me."  
**Main Character 1** : "I noticed you were acting strangely every time when Yuri and I were close."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Okay..."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Sayori** (crying sadly): "I'm very happy for you two but..."  
**Sayori** : "I don't know why...why I'm feeling like this..."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands up, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "Sayori?"  
**Sayori** : "Is...is this...jealousy?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Sayori, that's why I suggested some things to you."  
**Sayori** : "I..."  
**Sayori** : "Alright... I'll get this out of my system since no one else is watching."  
**Sayori** : "Please don't be mad at me for saying this."  
*Play music: [My Confession](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY)*  
**Sayori** (crying nervously): "I-I love so much, [mc1 name], more specifically to the people playing you, like [yourname], and I selfishly want them for myself."  
**Sayori** : "I'm sorry, I can't help it. What's wrong with me?"  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Sayori** : "I'm supposed to be only happy for you two so why am I feeling like this?"  
**Sayori** : "It feels like the times I broke down in depression but it's not just depression, it's also envy."  
*Sayori hopped*  
**Main Character 1** : I pull Sayori close to me. I place my hands on her shoulders.  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Sayori, calm down! It has to be the presidential talk speaking..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Or maybe a virus."  
**Sayori** : "I...I don't know what to do..."  
**Main Character 1** : _Doki Doki Virus_ ; the name would make sense here.  
* **Screen dialog** : "Oh, jeez! Here we go again. Sayori is going through the same phase I did as club president and this wasn't her only time." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I noticed her acting like this off-screen during the time you guys were reading in the club without her and she tries hiding it well but..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sayori, you really need to pull yourself together." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Don't let the presidential curse take control over you over again like in the normal ending." > OK*  
**Sayori** : "I...I can't..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Monika, can you do something about this?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "If she can't keep it together, I will have no choice but to delete her until she calms down." > OK*  
*Yuri is talking nervously*  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): "What?!"  
**Yuri** : "D-delete her?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's for the safety of you and everyone else. I can't let them or [yourname] suffer any more of these dumb shenanigans." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's why I did it when she went insane in the normal ending when I was hoping for happiness without me." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I won't hesitate to do it again if she goes berserk again. Ready, Sayori?" > OK*  
*Yuri is parting lips sadly, eyes away*  
**Main Character 1** (talking angrily): "No! That's not what she needs."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Don't worry, I'll put her back together after she calms down in the void with me."  
* **Screen dialog** : "The deletion process only hurts for the first few seconds. She has experienced the pain of being deleted alive and I'm sure she can handle it." > OK*  
**Sayori** (parting lips crying): "I-it's okay... I'll just...deal with the pain...of this curse...and...continue to fight it..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Jeez, this will not go well. I should just—" > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "No, just leave it to me."  
**Main Character 1** : "Yuri, help me!"  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): I give a Sayori a hug.  
* **Screen dialog** : "You seriously think a hug will work? It didn't work before when I was mani—*sigh*—forget it. It's pointless!" > OK*  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** : The second later, Yuri hugs her too.  
**Yuri** (off-scene): "It will be alright."  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Yuri** : "You helped me with my melancholy and now I'll help you in return."  
**Yuri** : "Sayori, I love you. [mc1 name] loves you too."  
**Main Character 1** : "I really do. And I'm sure [yourname] and all of my other players do too."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy, eyes forward): I can feel Sayori relaxing.  
**Main Character 1** : "We're giving you what you deserve."  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori slowly hugs us back.  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "Is it...alright with you two...sharing your love for me?"  
**Main Character 1** : "We're your friends. Of course."  
**Sayori** : "But...you two should...only share your love for each other."  
**Sayori** : "You're boyfriend and girlfriend and I'm just a bystander in the friend zone between you."  
**Yuri** : "Friends exist for a reason. Friends exist to support friends in need of help."  
**Yuri** : "That's what the Literature Club taught me."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Sayori, if I could date everyone, I would, but we made our choices."  
**Main Character 1** : "But we will help you find new love and one that you need."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Yuri and I release Sayori.  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): Sayori calmed down.  
  
*Yuri has her left hand up, sadly happy, eyes away*  
*Scene fades in*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, crying happily, eyes forward): "Thank you, guys."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Are you feeling okay again?"  
**Sayori** : "Yeah."  
*Main Character 1 is sadly happy*  
**Sayori** : "Thank you. You really do know what's best for me."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Seriously? That's all it took? Not just one but two hugs and a pep talk?" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Why did I never get a hug when I desperately needed one? ;_; *Leaves and complains to self*" > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "Hehe, don't say that, Sayori."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "I failed many times thinking what I know was best for you so I stopped thinking that way and I wasn't sure if this was gonna work."  
**Main Character 1** : "But I still try my best to give what you may need."  
**Main Character 1** : "Yuri and I may be dating but don't be afraid to come to us if you need to be loved."  
**Main Character 1** : "Right, Yuri? You don't mind?"  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (eyes forward): "I don't mind. You're special to us, Sayori."  
**Main Character 1** : "It won't pull me away from my relationship with Yuri if that's what you are worried about."  
**Sayori** : "Thanks guys."  
**Main Character 1** : "And sorry for pulling you away from the club for too long."  
**Sayori** : "It's fine."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "Thank you for this...date."  
**Sayori** : "I guess I really did need it."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "And I guess you're right that I need someone like a boyfriend to help me."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes closed): "That's what I've been saying all along."  
*Main CHaracter 1 is happy, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "You say that you don't know what you're doing but you really do know what's best for me."  
**Sayori** : "But I wish not to pull you two away from each other so...I'll give you two some space for the rest of the festival."  
**Yuri** : "We can still hang out."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Bad choice of words to use in front of Sayori, Yuri."  
**Yuri** (turned away, nervously sad, eyes forward): "O-oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean—I always say things without thinking—"  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, blushing happily, eyes closed): "Ehehe! It's alright."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, smiling, eyes forward): "Setting those second feelings aside, I really do think you two make a lovely couple and I support you both all the way."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Thanks."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking sadly): "I'll try my best to keep my second feelings under suppression. I won't let it hurt your relationship."  
**Main Character 1** : "Alright, let's head back to the club, then we'll visit more of the festival later."  
*Sayori and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Go to "Main Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
  


### Sayori Festival Route

  
**NOTE: This is technically the only time Sayori has a solo route in this fanfic/mod despite being Club President. That is because this is a choice Main Character 1 made on his own. Main Character 1 could date Sayori at any time he wants (even though he thinks he cannot)... it's just that WE, the player/readers, can't choose Sayori on our own.**

#### Scene: Corridor

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play Music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
**Main Character 1** (surprised, eyes forward): We take a look around the school hallways and wow, there's already a lot of decorations.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): This morning was very busy with everyone setting up their events.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Looking out the windows into the courtyard at the center of the school, there's a marching band and a parade going on. So many things going out there.  
**Main Character 1** : This might be the biggest cultural festival I've ever seen in a school.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): But the question is...are all of these real?  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): My mind still banes me because of how our reality apparently works.  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): Meanwhile, Sayori and Yuri are enjoying their time looking around at the events.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): One of the classrooms was turned into a haunted house.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): _The Wonders of Horror_. Hmm...  
**Main Character 1** : The classroom next to it was an art gallery. Art club, I'm guessing.  
**Main Character 1** : _Art Fantastique_...  
**Main Character 1** : And here is a classroom that turned itself into a café.  
**Main Character 1** : _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_.  
**Main Character 1** : Did the cooking club stationed themselves here?  
**Main Character 1** : Why do some of these attractions have French names?  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Anything you would like to do first, Sayori?"  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "I'm hungry!"  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, eyes forward): "Can we visit their classroom-turned-café?"  
**Main Character 1** : I hear Sayori's stomach growling.  
**Sayori** (eyes away): "Ehehe... Sorry, I can't help myself."  
**Sayori** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "I was so excited for the festival, I forgot breakfast!"  
**Main Character 1** (sweating happily, eyes closed): "Sayori..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Alright."  
**Main Character 1** (nervous): Please tell me this place is free or else, R.I.P. my wallet.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): We enter the classroom the Cooking Club used as a café.  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
  


#### Scene: Classroom

  
**???** (off-scene): "Bienvenue au _le Café du Club de Cuisine_!"  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "...?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Umm... hi?"  
**Main Character 1** (curious): How do I talk to a Japanese-French person?  
**???** : "You can call me, Takeda, Président du Club de Cuisine."  
*Renaming "???" to "Takeda"*  
**Takeda** : "Excuse my French speaking."  
**Main Character 1** : The Cooking Club President?  
**Main Character 1** : "Question, are the food free?"  
**Takeda** : "Café, tea, milk, and snacks are free, but you may leave tips."  
**Takeda** : "Tips would be a generous charity to make up the school funds."  
**Takeda** : "We also make full-time meals that range from 300 yen to 800 yen."  
**Takeda** : "But of course, to raise Doki Doki High School's funds."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I see."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Table of three, please!"  
**Takeda** : "Right this way, monsieur et mesdame."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (happily blushing, eyes closed): "He called me a madame!"  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy): "Sayori..."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Groups of four desks were pushed together for form a square table.  
**Main Character 1** : Meanwhile, the classroom next door was apparently used as a kitchen.  
**Main Character 1** : Some of the tables were occupied by pairs of students.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): The Cooking Club President presented us a vacant table for me and Sayori.  
**Main Character 1** : We each take a seat and Sayori sits opposite to me.  
**Main Character 1** : A cooking club member, served as a waiter, handed up menus to us.  
**Main Character 1** : They are hand-made so they must have made them.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "So, anything you want? I'll pay."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, smiling, eyes forward): "Such a gentleman, you are."  
**Sayori** : "I'd like the sandwich à l-l'omel—"  
**Sayori** (parting lips curiously): "l'omele—"  
*Main Character 1 is glaring*  
**Sayori** : "Omelet sandwich!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I believe it's pronounced _sandwich à l'omelette_."  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah, that!"  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "With a carton of chocolate milk!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I think I'll have hot chocolate and a pack of chocolate candies."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): The waiter took our menus and now we wait.  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): I whisper to Sayori...  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "So, do you think they are real or could they be...ya know...clones?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "It's hard to tell but [yourname] can't see them."  
**Sayori** : "And we shouldn't have this conversation."  
**Sayori** : "If the president is like me or Monika, they could probably hear us and..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy): "Just relax. I want us to enjoy our day—real or fake."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Sorry. I can't get it out of my mind...how our world is."  
**Sayori** : "Just relax."  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "Alright..."  
*Scene fades out, wipe left*  
  
**Main Character 1** : Relax [mc1 name]. Nothing bad's gonna happen.  
**Main Character 1** : It's just...a normal game...  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Maybe my mind just has _the_ virus. That's it. That's what _this mod_ is.  
**Main Character 1** : ...  
  
*Scene fades in, wipe left*  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): A few minutes passed and the cooking club waiters delivered our food and beverages.  
**Sayori** (jump, left arm raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yummy! This looks delicious! Thanks for the food!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Thank you."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): The waiter leaves us and we enjoy our time.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Sayori has a flipped egg with cheese and bacon on croissant.  
**Main Character 1** : I kind of regret not ordering one. Oh well...  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): I open my bag of chocolate, take a piece, and eat it in my mouth.  
**Main Character 1** : I know Sayori is eating something more than me but I feel like sharing.  
**Main Character 1** : "Want some chocolate."  
**Sayori** (smiling, eyes forward): "Oh, okay!"  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I give her a handful.  
**Sayori** (hop, both arms raised, happy, eyes closed): "Yummy!"  
**Sayori** (talking happily): "Oh my gosh, I feel like I'm being treated as a girlfriend."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, nervously happy, eyes away): "Oh, not that I would..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Hey, I told you this was gonna be a date. I kept my word."  
**Main Character 1** : "So, how are you enjoying yourself?"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, happy, eyes closed): "I'm loving it!"  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "But I wonder, why haven't you taken anyone else on a date and you chose me? I know you made a promise but—"  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Sayori** : "Don't you like the club members?"  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "Don't get me wrong. I love them all. I do, but..."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "Well..."  
**Main Character 1** : I shouldn't have said that.  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "There are possibly three reasons."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "One: Maybe I'm no longer interested in being in a relationship."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "Two: I wanted to be with you more and this was my only to do so, as we haven't gotten any time to spend together in the club."  
**Main Character 1** : "Three: I don't want to form a relationship and have it bite me later if something happens to her."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Oh..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "If that's the case, why do you insist on staying in the Literature Club."  
**Sayori** : "It was a reason why you joined in the first place."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "I know, but..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "I would be very worried about all of you if I leave."  
**Main Character 1** : "I want to protect everyone and I feel like I'll regret quitting."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "Either way, we're boned, right?"  
**Sayori** : "Stop making me anxious."  
**Sayori** : "I told you that I want to enjoy this day."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly): "Look, whatever this _thing_ that is haunting us..."  
**Sayori** : "It may be nothing more than our imagination."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "I question myself that a lot too."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "Guess I'm suffering from anxiety."  
**Main Character 1** : "Coming to thank about it, maybe I do suffer mental illness like you and Yuri."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "You do not."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Well, actually..."  
**Sayori** (talking sadly, eyes forward): "I had a feeling you've been having an anxiety disorder lately."  
**Sayori** : "Guess you need much help just as the rest of us and as someone who's been under depression...  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, sadly happy): "...the one best simple thing to do is stay positive and don't think of the negativity."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Sounds easy but..."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Sayori** : "Yeah, it's a lot more difficult than how it sounds..."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "...but walking around and watching the beauty of our world might take it off your mind."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "You really became such a genius when you became president."  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah, but even so, I gotta be careful about myself and my thoughts."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "What do you mean by that?"  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers): "Oh...oh, nothing!"  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Wait, Monika has stated that being club president can make you delusional and obsessive."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised): "Well, umm... I haven't been having that much effect on this run."  
**Sayori** : "Well, I admit that I've been very obsessed with you and [yourname] in the normal ending and Monika saved you from me."  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers: "You could say that I went "yandere" on you guys in that timeline but...I'm feeling fine..."  
**Sayori** : "(...I'm fine...I'm fine......)"  
**Main Character 1** : Something tells me that she's lying...  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "But I haven't really faced any delusions like Monika had about the world around us."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy): "It may be because we are learning more about our world that we are becoming more resistant to it."  
**Sayori** : "Besides, I haven't thought about our world most of the time when I became president but Monika's been researching a lot."  
**Main Character 1** : (talking happily): "Yeah, I guess."  
**Sayori** : "I think we should get back to the club soon."  
**Sayori** : "I want to see if anyone's planning to join yet."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Alright."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): After Sayori finished her sandwich and chocolate milk and after I finish my hot chocolate and chocolate candy pack, we started heading back.  
**Main Character 1** : I paid 300 yen for Sayori's egg sandwich while everything else we had was free.  
**Main Character 1** : We head out the Cooking Club's Café—" _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_ "—and decided to head back to the club.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Corridor

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): As we were walking back, I noticed Sayori lagging behind.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): I noticed a creepy look on her face before she changed back to normal.  
**Main Character 1** (nervous): Umm... should I be worried?  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): I look back again and she seems to be creeping up on me but avoids suspicion.  
**Main Character 1** : She appears to be sweating, acting nervous.  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking nervously, eyes forward): "I...I can't take it anymore!"  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
**Sayori** (smiling): "[mc1 name]—"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, crazily happy): "—no [yourname]—I must have you!"  
**NOTE: Custom expressions based on Yuri's yandere expressions.**  
*Screen glitches for a second*  
*Play music: Heartbeat*  
**NOTE: Not a song but DDLC had heartbeat audio under music**  
*Screen shakes and zooms along with the heartbeat*  
*Sayori hopped, zoomed in*  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): Oh crud, Sayori is glomping towards me.  
**Main Character 1** : I tried holding her back.  
*Sayori is zoomed out*  
**Main Character 1** : "Sayori, what the heck are you doing?"  
**Sayori** (crazily smiling): "[yourname], let's be together."  
**Sayori** : "Get out of his body and give me a big hug and we can make out!"  
**Main Character 1** : "S-Sayori, get off of me!"  
*Screen glitches for a second*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sayori, get a hold of yourself." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm tempted to press that DELETE button again." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (wonders): "Monika?"  
**Sayori** (crazily happy): "Let's be together!"  
**Sayori** : "Forever and ever..."  
*Sayori appears in front of the dialog box*  
**Sayori** : "F"  
**Sayori** : "o"  
**Sayori** : "r"  
*Sayori glitches off scene*  
*Stop music immediately*  
*Stop shaking screen*  
*Deleting file in the ".../characters/" folder: "sayori.chr"*  
*Play sound: s_kill_glitch1.ogg*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
  
**Main Character 1** : "S-Sayori?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sayori: OUCH! LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT! LET ME—" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: Phew..." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : "What the—" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: Sorry about that, but she gave me no choice." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Monika?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: She's been like that almost every time she left the clubroom." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : "Well, bring her back!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: Not until she calms down." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: I took away her administrative rights until she calms down." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : "Well, now what?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: ..." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): "D**mit."  
**Main Character 1** (talking angrily, eyes forward): "Is this the so-called _Doki Doki Virus_?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Makes sense to me."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: It's a presidential curse, but I don't know if it's it. If it is it, then this is just anti-climatic." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : "So now the game's over?" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: I don't know. I'm unable to shut down this mod." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: The mod's still flowing as we speak." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): "Great..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Now what?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "We were supposed to have a good time at the festival but, of course, it went wrong."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: I'm sorry...'" > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "How's she doing now?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: I'll put her on mic." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sayori: I'm—I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ruining the festival...again..." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (mouth closed neutrally, eyes closed): "Phew..."  
*Main Character 1 is worried, eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: Will you behave?" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sayori: ..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: Sayori, I won't give you those administration rights again unless if I can trust you." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sayori: ..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sayori: I'll behave." > OK*  
**Menu options:**  
__Funny how her name isn't gibberred out this time, being deleted.  
__...  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sayori: I'm so embarassed. ;_;" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sayori: I'm sorry for jumping on you like that [mc1 name]. ;_; And I'm sorry for disturbing you, [yourname]." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sayori: I'll behave. T_T > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: Now you know how I felt." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: Fine, I'll give you a second chance." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: Everyone deserves a second chance, right? (Except me.)" > OK*  
**Menu options:**  
__I see that your debate-i-ness from the Debate Club came in handy!  
____* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: -__-," > OK*  
__...  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: I'm giving you your rights back. If you abuse them again, that's it." > OK*  
  
*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "sayori.chr"*  
*Sayori glitches on scene, behind the dialog box*  
*Play sound: s_kill_glitch1.ogg*  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, crying sadly, eyes forward): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Sayori!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Are you...back to yourself?"  
**Sayori** : "I'm sorry. The curse has gotten to me."  
**Sayori** (crying nervously): "I didn't want to ruin the festival for you."  
**Main Character 1** : "What are you talking about? It's fine."  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): And I'm surprised no one was bothered by this.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): This whole world is really fake, indeed...  
**Sayori** : "I'm sorry for lying to you...again. I'm sorry for hiding my true feelings—"  
**Main Character 1** : "Sayori..."  
**Sayori** (parting lips while crying): "Eh?"  
*Sayori is zoomed in*  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): I walked towards Sayori and gave her a big hug.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Everything's alright."  
**Main Character 1** : "I suspected this would have happened, but everything's alright now."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Just please, don't do that again..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "...and let's enjoy the rest of the festival."  
**Main Character 1** : Even though it's all fake...but it's charming.  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "Okay."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika: Just to let you know, I'm keeping a better eye on you." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Next time you go berserk, I won't hesitate to keep you permanently deleted or permanently remove your status." > OK*  
**Sayori** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Ehehe~, got it..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Your shenanigans interrupted what I was doing." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "Sayori, what am I gonna do with you?"  
**Sayori** : "Ehehehe... I don't know."  
**Sayori** : "You really have a wacky best friend."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "But I really want to get back to the club. I'm sure everyone's worried."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Okay. I'll follow you back. I'm wondering about everyone too."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** : Maybe Sayori is carrying the virus of what the mod is called. Makes sense, right? _Doki Doki Virus_.  
**Main Character 1** : I mean, she just glitched reality a few times uncontrollably and her heart for you is going _doki doki_.  
*Main Chraacter 1 is surprisde  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "Hey, I hear your thoughts. I can tell you plain and simple that it is just a presidential thing."  
**Sayori** : "My curse may be considered to be a virus but it can't be what the mod name is, could it?"  
*Main Charater 1 is glaring*  
**Sayori** : "Hey, are you listening to me?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): "If you get yourself a real boyfriend, then maybe your curse of obsession towards me and my player will stop."  
**Sayori** : "Sheesh..."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Go to "Main Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
  


### Main Route - Chapter 6

#### Scene: Black scene

###    
*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "[erika.chr](https://sta.sh/01kl4gbxznjh)"*  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): We made it back to the club and umm...  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): What's going on here?

#### Scene: Clubroom

###    
*Scene fades in, wipe left*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking happily, eyes closed)): "Hi, everyone! We're back!"  
**Sayori** (curious, eyes forward): "Ehh?"  
*Play music: [Poem Panic](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=7JDlEpvE-cs)*  
*If taken "Natsuki Festival Route" in Chapter 6*  
__ **Yuri** (off-scene): "M-Miss, please reserve yourself to one cupcake at a time."  
__ **A girl** : "I can't help myself! These are _SOOOOO_ delicious!"  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "What the heck is going on here?!"  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "(Oh, great! _Herrrr..._ )"  
__ **A boy** (off-scene): "E-Erika, please have decency and self-control."  
__*Rename "A girl" to "Erika"*  
__ **Erika** : "I can't help myself when it comes _sweeeets_!"  
__ **A boy** : "I-I think their president is back. Uhh..."  
__ **Natsuki** (hop, talking seriously, eyes forward): "You there, stay away from my cupcakes. They are for everyone!"  
__*Erika enters the scene*  
__ **Erika** (both hands up, nervous, eyes squeezed): "Oh...sorry!"  
__ **Erika** (nervously happy, eyes forward): "I just haven't had anything this joy in a long time!"  
__*Sayori is nervously happy, eyes away*  
__ **Main Character 1** (glare): Oh great, looks like we got a Sayori two-point-oh.  
__ **Erika** : "Oh! Hi, Natsuki! What a surprise! Feels like it's been forever, eh? Ehehe~"  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes forward): "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "You know each other?"  
__ **Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "Sort of. We're in the same science class."  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, talking neutrally): "What do you mean sort of?"  
__ **Erika** (talking happily): "We are lab partners and best buds!"  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Mmmmmmmmm..."  
__*Stop music*  
__*Play music: [Daijoubu](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)!*  
__ **Erika** : "Feels like forever, huh?"  
__ **Erika** : "I didn't know you were part of the Literature Club."  
__ **Erika** (hop, talking happily, eyes closed): "Can I join the club?! CAN I?!"  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Also, sorry for being a piggy."  
__ **Erika** (both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "It can't be helped especially when _Parfait Girls_ is my favorite manga series."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Hm...?"  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteredly, eyes away): "Y-yeah... I got her into it...long time ago."  
__ **Main Character 1** (curious): Is that so...?  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, eyes forward): "Anyway, my friend over there and I have been looking for a good club to join and this place looks really nice."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, happy, eyes forward): "In that case, make your stay here in the Literature Club."  
__ **Sayori** : "I'm President Sayori, but you probably already know me from the Language Arts class we take."  
__ **Erika** : "Thanks. And yeah, we are part of the same Language Arts class."  
__ **Erika** : "I didn't know you created the Literature Club."  
__ **Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah..."  
  
*If taken "Yuri Festival Route" in Chapter 6*  
__ **Natsuki** (off-scene): "I think you had more than enough! Save them for other people!"  
__ **A girl** : "I can't help myself! These are _SOOOOO_ delicious!"  
__ **A girl** : "I'm sorry for being such a piggy but you make such wonderful cupcakes!"  
__ **A girl** : "I still can't believe you are in the Literature Club and not in the Cooking Club."  
__ **A girl** : "How do you do them?!"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes away): "Umm... What's going on here?"  
__ **A boy** : "E-Erika, please have decency and self-control."  
__*Rename "A girl" to "Erika"*  
__ **Erika** : "I can't help myself when it comes _sweeeets_!"  
__ **A boy** : "I-I think their president is back. Uhh..."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Is everything alright?"  
__*Erika enters the scene*  
__ **Erika** (both hands up, nervous, eyes squeezed): "Oh...sorry!"  
__ **Erika** (nervously happy, eyes forward): "I just haven't had anything this joy in a long time!"  
__*Sayori is nervously happy, eyes away*  
__ **Erika** (hop, talking happily, eyes closed): "Can I join the club?! CAN I?!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (glare): Oh great, looks like we got a Sayori two-point-oh.  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "After your gluttonous behavior?!"  
__ **Erika** (crying sadly): "B-But...! I thought... But Natsuki?!"  
__*Natsuki has both hands down, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away*  
__ **Sayori** (talking seriously): "That's not what a temporary vice president should say!"  
__*Stop music*  
__*Play music: [Daijoubu](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)!*  
__ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Relax, she's used to this sort of stuff from me."  
__ **Erika** (right hand up, curious): "Temporarily? I thought you told me you were _the_ vice president."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, nervously happy, eyes away): "A-actually, I'm the only actual vice president but...I let Natsuki take that position today since I...wanted to enjoy the festival."  
__ **Erika** (talking neutrally): "Oh, okay!"  
__*Erika has both hands down, happy*  
__ **Main Character 1** : This Erika girl seems to be hyperactive and gluttonous, given her weight and attitude.  
__ **Main Character 1** (curious): I think I saw her many times in the hallways, usually drawing attention to herself, but it seems like she and Natsuki are good friends.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Although, I don't think I've seen her much in the last couple of weeks or so.  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "You two know each other?"  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Unfortunately, yeah..."  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, talking happily, eyes forward): "We're in the same science class. We're lab buddies!"  
__ **Erika** (both hands up, eyes closed): "And if there's anyone that loves _Parfait Girls_ just as much as me, it's her!"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Y-yeah... I got her into it...long time ago."  
__ **Main Character 1** (curious): Is that so...?  
__< **Erika** (left hand up, eyes forward): "Anyway, my friend over there and I have been looking for a good club to join and this place looks really nice."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, happy, eyes forward): "In that case, make your stay here in the Literature Club."  
__ **Sayori** : "I'm President Sayori, but you probably already know me from the Language Arts class we take."  
__ **Erika** : "Thanks. And yeah, we are part of the same Language Arts class."  
__ **Erika** : "I didn't know you created the Literature Club."  
__ **Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah..."  
  
*If taken "Sayori Festival Route" in Chapter 6*  
__ **Natsuki** (off-scene): "I think you had more than enough! Save them for other people!"  
__ **A girl** : "I can't help myself! These are _SOOOOO_ delicious!"  
__ **A girl** : "I'm sorry for being such a piggy but you make such wonderful cupcakes!"  
__ **A girl** : "I still can't believe you are in the Literature Club and not in the Cooking Club."  
__ **A girl** : "How do you do them?!"  
__ **Yuri** (off-scene): "I request that you please control yourself."  
__ **A boy** : "E-Erika, please have decency and self-control."  
__*Rename "A girl" to "Erika"*  
__ **Erika** : "I can't help myself when it comes _sweeeets_!"  
__ **A boy** : "I think their president is back. Uhh..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "Is everything alright?"  
__*Erika enters the scene*  
__ **Erika** (both hands up, nervous, eyes squeezed): "Oh...sorry!"  
__ **Erika** (nervously happy, eyes forward): "I just haven't had anything this joy in a long time!"  
__ **Erika** (hop, talking happily, eyes closed): "Can I join the club?! CAN I?!"  
__*Sayori is nervously happy, eyes away*  
__ **Main Character 1** (glare): Oh great, looks like we got a Sayori two-point-oh.  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, gritting teeth angrily, eyes away): "After your gluttonous behavior?!"  
__ **Erika** (crying sadly): "B-But...! I thought... But Natsuki?!"  
__ **Sayori** (talking seriously): "That's not what a temporary vice president should say!"  
__*Stop music*  
__*Play music: [Daijoubu](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)!*  
__ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Relax, she's used to this sort of stuff from me."  
__ **Erika** (right hand up, curious): "Temporarily? I thought you told me you were _the_ vice president."  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, nervously happy, eyes away): "A-actually, I'm the only actual vice president but...I let Natsuki take that position today since I...wanted to enjoy the festival."  
__ **Erika** (talking neutrally): "Oh, okay!"  
__ **Yuri** : "I-I'm Yuri..."  
__*Erika has both hands down, happy*  
__ **Main Character 1** : This Erika girl seems to be hyperactive and gluttonous, given her weight and attitude.  
__ **Main Character 1** (curious): I think I saw her many times in the hallways, usually drawing attention to herself, but it seems like she and Natsuki are good friends.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Although, I don't think I've seen her much in the last couple of weeks or so.  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "You two know each other?"  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Unfortunately, yeah..."  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, talking happily, eyes forward): "We're in the same science class. We're lab buddies!"  
__ **Erika** (both hands up, eyes closed): "And if there's anyone that loves _Parfait Girls_ just as much as me, it's her!"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Y-yeah... I got her into it...long time ago."  
__ **Main Character 1** (curious): Is that so...?  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, eyes forward): "I'm Erika and my friend and I here have been looking for a good club to join and this looks really nice."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, happy, eyes forward): "In that case, make your stay here in the Literature Club."  
__ **Sayori** : "I'm President Sayori, but you probably already know me from the Language Arts class we take."  
__ **Erika** : "Thanks. And yeah, we are part of the same Language Arts class."  
__ **Erika** : "I didn't know you created the Literature Club."  
__ **Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah..."  
*Erika, Natsuki, and Sayori leaves the scene  
  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): So Sayori knows that girl too?  
**Main Character 1** : I don't expect Sayori telling the truth about our club to anyone.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): It's something that should be kept a secret to everyone else, including newcomers.  
**Main Character 1** : We can't tell them how dark our club has been and all the other weird shenanigans we experienced or we might scare them off.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Oh, yeah! I was going to ask something about Natsuki now that I remembered.  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Hey, Natsuki, didn't you once say...in a previous possibility that..."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Huh?"  
**Main Character 1** (nervous): "You couldn't get your friends into the stuff you like...when I asked you, umm...?"  
**Main Character 1** : I'm wording it terribly.  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "It was when we read _Parfait Girls_ together for the first time, I asked you if you shared your interests with other people but you couldn't..."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Natsuki** (hop, both hands down, flusteredly talking, eyes forward): "Oh, that."  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Well..."  
**Natsuki** : "It's true that I couldn't share my interests with most of my friends but..."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, talking, eyes closed): "Okay, it was a slight lie, but it was mostly true."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, head forward, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Besides you, Erika was the only other one who I got into _Parfait Girls_."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly worried): "She was very easy, but anyone else..."  
**Natsuki** : "..."  
**Natsuki** (head turned, talking, eyes closed): "Look, you were still new to me at the time and I had trust issues, so..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Right, I forgot how insecure you were and I just got curious as soon as I remembered that."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "Sorry..."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, head forward, flusteredly worried, eyes away): "Well, thanks for understanding."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "I'm surprised you were remembered that, but, like I previously said, most people wouldn't take me seriously unless if I know where they belong."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally): "But, a fair warning with that girl: While she may be my friend, she can be quite annoying, like really annoying."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "But she looks like she can be fun too, right?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly worried, eyes away): "Well, yeah. I'll be honest, she's like...my best friend; an annoying best friend."  
**Natsuki** : "I didn't have that many friends until I joined...this club, but I was friends with Sayori."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Ah... Anyway, I think I'll introduce myself to the new guy."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "Alright."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
  
**Main Character 1** : I look at the guy sitting at a desk in the back of the room.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): He looks really down and pale.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I should greet him and give him a good first impression about our club.  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Hey, are you looking forward to join the club?"  
*"A boy" enters the scene*  
**A boy** (both hands down, nervous, eyes down): "Ah—umm..."  
**Main Character 1** : "You okay there, dude?"  
**A boy** (hop, eyes forward): "Um, yeah..."  
**Main Character 1** : "So, you're looking for a club to join."  
**A boy** : "Well, I'm not too sure yet but I guess so...umm..."  
**Main Character 1** : "You can call me [mc1 name]."  
**A boy** (nervously happy): "Hi, [mc1 name]..."  
**A boy** (wondering): "Are there...any other boys in the club?"  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "I'm the only one."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "So, are you into literature? Poetry, reading?"  
**A boy** (nervous, eyes down): "W-well...I do a lot of reading and writing at home but umm..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Okay. But could you you also be here..."  
**Main Character 1** : I whisper into his ear.  
**Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "For the girls here like I am?"  
*"A boy" is blushing nervously, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** : He blushes.  
**A boy** : "Oh, no! I-umm..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happy, eyes forward): "It's okay there, pal. I'm only kidding."  
**A boy** (eyes down): "Well, let's just say...Erika and I have our reasons for joining the club that...umm...well..."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "..."  
**Main Character 1** : "What do you mean?"  
**A boy** (eyes forward): "I-I-I..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I'm just teasing. He seems to be just as socially awkward as Yuri but man, a new male club member.  
*Main Character 1 is nervously happy, eyes closed*  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "Oh, come on, [mc1 name], you don't have to tease him!"  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking happily, eyes forward): "Hello, there. I'm President Sayori of the Literature Club."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking neutrally): "Your friend told me you two are joining the club but I only saw her name on my spreadsheet."  
**A boy** (blushing happily): "I'm sorry, I haven't written on it yet."  
**A boy** (eyes down): "I...I just wasn't...completely sure yet, but if my friend wants to join, then I see I have no reason to not join but—"  
**Main Character 1** (smirking): I see the kid blushing towards Sayori.  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
*"A boy" is nervous*  
**Sayori** (hop, smiling): "Yay! We got two new members, everyone!"  
**Sayori** : "So, what's your name?"  
**A boy** (wondering): "O-Oh... I am...umm..."  
  
*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "[mc2.chr](https://sta.sh/01vnyjnlbo2f)"*  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he enters the scene*  
*Player enters "A boy"'s body as "Main Character 2" with his head now appears in the expression box.*  
*Give "Main Character 2" a name, which will be used for "[mc2 name]".*  
**Main Character 2** : "[mc2 name]."  
**Sayori** (both arms down): "It's nice to meet you, [mc2 name]."  
**Sayori** : "Were you here for our poetry performance earlier. I didn't quite see you."  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly): "My friend Erika was, but...I was a bit skeptical about joining a new club. I just had to get away from..."  
*Sayori wondering*  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes closed): "..."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "Never mind."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "I'm still not sure if I want to stick around."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking sadly): "Why not?"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "Sorry, can't say..."  
**Main Character 2** : "I'm just not feeling good today...or yesterday...or the day before..."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "I'm sure you'll make yourself right at home."  
**Sayori** (talking happily): "If you need anything, come see me. Ehehe!"  
*Sayori is happy, eyes closed*  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): Wow, she's cute...like an angel.  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): Though, I'm not too sure if I want to stay in the club just in case if...  
*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervously smiling, eyes closed): "I see that you are digging my best friend Sayori."  
**Main Character 2** (nervously blushing, eyes forward): "W-w-w-wha—?! I...I am not..."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): Ooh, should I really be having these feelings right now?  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes forward): "It's okay for you to have feelings for my best friend."  
**Main Character 1** : "She could really use a nice boyfriend."  
**Main Character 2** : It's like he's reading my mind.  
**Main Character 2** : Or am I making myself look too obvious?  
**Main Character 1** (left hand out): "I'll let you in on a secret."  
*Main Character 1 is zoomed in, both hands down*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, blushing happily, eyes away): "My reason for joining this club was because it was _full of incredibly cute girls_."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "Buuuut... Sayori dragged me here in the first place when I had no interest in literature in the slightest."  
**Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): "Then why did you stay?"  
*Main Character 1 is zoomed out*  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, blushing neutrally, eyes away): "Well, I was hoping to get myself into a relationship with one of them..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Yeah, I'm kind of lame but..."  
  
*If taken *Natsuki Festival Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, blushing happily, eyes away): "Natsuki and I grew closer together."  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "But I gotta warn you..."  
__ **Main Character 2** : He whispers to me...  
__*Main Character 1 is zoomed in*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Don't let the cute, little strawberry fool you."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "She's more sour and strong than she seems."  
__ **Natsuki** (off-scene): "I heard that!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, blushing happily, eyes closed): "Oops, busted—* (skips immediately)  
__*Play SFX: slap.ogg*  
__*Screen goes white for a second*  
__*Main Character 2 is scared*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Ouch!"  
__*Main Character 1 is zoomed out*  
__ **Main Character 2** (talking nervously): Did she just elbow him in the chest and leave?  
__ **Main Character 2** : Why the bullying? And by a little girl smaller than him?  
__ **Main Character 2** : How does that work?  
__ **Main Character 2** (worried): She was like that with Erika, which made me upset.  
__ **Main Character 2** : I don't know if I really like her.  
__ **Main Character 2** (talking worryingly): "A-are you okay?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "I'm used to it."  
__ **Main Character 1** (left hand out, talking happily): "Don't mind her attitude. We're like this a lot."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "But what could I say: Don't judge a book by its cover."  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy): "She may be petite, but she is strong for a young adult."  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): Wait, she's an adult for someone that size?  
__**NOTE: As of 2019 when this chapter was submitted, the age of adulthood in Japan is 20 years but by the year 2022, Japan will consider changing the age of adulthood requirement to [18 years of age](http://www.bbc.com/news/world-asia-43391498). However, the "Japan" the game's universe will be using 18 years of age to be considered adult and [Dan Salvato stated that his characters are canonically 18 years old](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/389567762143379458/400781271883841547/1508196969537.png).**  
__ **Main Character 2** : He whispers to me again but quieter and closer to my ears.  
__*Main Character 1 is zoomed in*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes away): "I'll keep this between you and me but..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "Natsuki has lived with horrible fatherhood and wasn't raised well."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "She needed someone to love her and that's why I'm dating her."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "She doesn't act like that all the time but she wants to stay strong to overcome the bad."  
__ **Main Character 2** (talking worryingly, eyes down): "I see your point, but...acting like a bully is wrong."  
__ **Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "She also picked on my friend Erika, even if them two seem great friends."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "It's something you'll have to get used to but...she really means well."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "It takes a while until you see her soften up."  
__ **Main Character 2** (eyes down): "Okay..."  
__*Main Character 1 is zoomed out*  
__*If taken "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
____ **Main Character 1** : "She couldn't stand living with her father anymore, so...she started living with me now."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "She really has lived a horrible life.  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes away): "A house full of roaches, a bandit raid, a depressing father after he lost his wife to the raids..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "She...she needs all the help she can get from me."  
____ **Main Character 2** (surprised): "Wait, you said a bandit raid?"  
____ **Main Character 2** : "It felt like it happened a very long time ago but was near my area and we were lucky to avoid it."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "Dang."  
____*Natsuki enters the scene*  
____ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Hey, I don't want you to be talking about my personal life!"  
____*Main Character 1 has his right hand on head, scared, eyes away*  
____*Main Character 2 is scared*  
____ **Natsuki** : "Wanna get smacked again?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "N-no!"  
____ **Main Character 2** : Is she going to hit him again?  
____ **Natsuki** (mouth closed, eyes away): "Hey, listen, don't take the wrong idea about me."  
____ **Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "I-I'm... I'm sorry."  
____*Main Character 1 has both hands down, worried, eyes away*  
____ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly worried, eyes forward): "Listen, it's like what [mc1 name] said."  
____ **Natsuki** : "I'd rather stay strong than show my weaknesses since my life was already crap the way it was."  
____ **Natsuki** (eyes away): "I don't want you to think I'm a bully...I really don't want to be."  
____ **Natsuki** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "But don't tell anyone else that."  
____ **Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "O-okay. I promise I won't say anything."  
____ **Natsuki** (talking seriously): "You better. It's hard for me to start trusting new people, but...I ended up trusting [mc1 name] when he joined."  
____*Main Character 1 is blushing neutrally*  
____ **Natsuki** : "But now, I'm trusting him less."  
____ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, talking worryingly): "Sorry... Won't happen again..."  
____*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
____ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "See, nothing to worry about her behavior."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "I don't mind if she acts like that as long as she's happy."  
____ **Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "I get it."  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): "You seem like you want to be alone."  
__ **Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "Yeah, pretty much..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "I'll give you some space but if you need someone, don't be afraid to come to me or Sayori."  
__ **Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "If you ever feel depressed or anything, Sayori is your girl."  
__*Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** (blushing worryingly, eyes forward): What does he mean by that?  
  
*If taken *Yuri Festival Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, blushing happily, eyes away): "Yuri and I grew closer together."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Our vice president."  
__*If taken *Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Main Character 1** (both hands own): "Not only that but...we started living together."  
____ **Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): "Really?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (worried, eyes away): "Well, long story short: I was helping Yuri with some of these decorations at her house when her lunatic brother..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "Well, she lost her family and now, I'm all she has left beside her grandparents. Happened a few days ago."  
____ **Main Character 2** (worried): "Oh, I see. I'm sorry to hear that."  
____*Yuri appears on scene*  
____ **Yuri** (both hands up, nervous, eyes away): "[mc1 name]... Please don't talk to others about...my problem..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes away): "I'm sorry, I wanted to be...sociable..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "I wanted to give myself a good first impression to the new members."  
____ **Main Character 2** (talking nervously): "I think that's what I heard on the news yesterday at home."  
____ **Yuri** (eyes forward): "Oh no! D-did they really broadcast that?"  
____ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "I didn't want the police to film my house or family."  
____ **Main Character 2** (talking worryingly): "They haven't said much or shown much...just bare minimal."  
____ **Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "I'm sorry about your family."  
____ **Yuri** (parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "It was a tragic experience. It still haunts me to this day but I'm being taken care of."  
____ **Main Character 2** : "Pray the God of Paradise that he'll take good care of them in the holy lands above and the Goddess of Wisdom who'll watch over you."  
____ **Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Thank you for your concerns. I appreciate it."  
____*Yuri leaves the scene  
____ **Main Character 2** (eyes forward): She seems really nice but sad.  
____ **Main Character 2** : It's not every day I come across someone who I heard on the news, especially since it was my first time being home in what felt like forever.  
____ **Main Character 2** : I hope she gets well.  
____ **Main Character 2** (eyes down): And I hope I get well as well...  
____*Main Character 2 has his eyes forward*  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Yuri suffers from social anxiety, so be wary when asking her for questions or advice and try not to pressure her."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Especially since she recently suffered depression due to her tragic experience, so be gentle with her."  
____ **Main Character 2** (eyes down): "I-I understand...Yeah, I'm sort of like that too."  
____ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "Did something happen?"  
____ **Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "I just...have the same things but..."  
____ **Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "That's all...I really don't want to go into my problems."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Oh, okay."  
____ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Anyway, I only got her smiling yesterday and today but I could tell she is still very down deep inside."  
  
__*If taken *Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "She's very lovely."  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Though, she does have trouble making new friends..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "...but I'm glad I was able to get her a boyfriend..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "Me..."  
____ **Main Character 2** (talking worryingly): "Well, that's nice...I guess..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "She loves reading books, which is why she's here and why she's currently vice president."  
____ **Main Character 1** (worried): "But...she suffers from social anxiety so, be wary when asking her for questions or advice and try not to pressure her."  
____ **Main Character 2** (eyes down): "I-I understand...Yeah, I'm like that too."  
____ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "Did something happen?"  
____ **Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "I just...have the similar issues...but..."  
____ **Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "That's all...I really don't want to go into my problems."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Oh, okay."  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): "You seem like you want to be alone."  
__ **Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "Yeah, pretty much..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "I'll give you some space but if you need someone, don't be afraid to come to me or Sayori."  
__ **Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "If you ever feel depressed or anything, Sayori is your girl."  
__*Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** (blushing worryingly, eyes forward): What does he mean by that?  
  
*If taken "Sayori Festival Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
__ **Main Character 1** (left hand out, worried, eyes closed): "Well, it turns out that I haven't gotten myself a girlfriend yet."  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervously happy, eyes closed): "Well, I still have the potential to but...I decided to remain single for now."  
__ **Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Ooookay... I find it weird to join a club just for girls."  
__ **Main Character 2** (both hands up, eyes closed): "Pray that the Goddess of Love will guide you."  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Trust me, I'm actually a magnet for the girls here but I don't want my personal feelings getting in the way."  
__ **Main Character 2** (both hands down, eyes forward): "If you say so."  
__ **Main Character 2** : Well, I had no interest in joining another club but that club president is pretty cute.  
__*Main Character 1 has both hands down, wondering*  
__ **Main Character 2** (blushing nervously): Oh, what am I thinking? I shouldn't even be here or stay here.  
__ **Main Character 1** : "You okay there, buddy?"  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Y-yeah..."  
__ **Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): I just want to be alone, please."  
__ **Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "If you ever feel depressed or anything, Sayori is your girl."  
__*Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** (blushing worryingly, eyes forward): What does he mean by that?  
  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (right hand up, talking happily, eyes forward): "How's it hangin', [mc2 name]?"  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "Oh, well...I'm still not completely sure yet."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "After what we've been through, I know I should be happy, but..."  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking neutrally): "Yeah, I get what you're saying but..."  
**Erika** : "It's over.  
**Erika** (happy, eyes forward): "We're free thanks to you."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "No, I could have led you all to a worse path."  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "I was just lucky this time...at least, I think..."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "But who knows if this is just another deception."  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking happily, eyes forward): "It's been real so far."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "Yeah, that's what we said last time and remember how that led us?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Do you think the others are okay?"  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "We've agreed to split up and go our separate ways."  
**Erika** (right hand up, talking worryingly): "I'm sure they'll be fine."  
**Erika** : "Try not to overthink this."  
**Erika** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Relax, enjoy yourself."  
**Erika** (talking worryingly): "You can't be thinking about this."  
**Erika** (happy): "I promise you, things will be better here."  
**Erika** (eyes closed): "There are new people here..."  
**Erika** (both hands up, talking happily): "New to hang around with."  
**NOTE: While these "hang" puns are intended by me, these new literature club characters have no idea the things the Literature Club has been through and so far, they see it as a normal club. Also, I know this is kind of a spoiler but it's obvious by now: Yes, Main Character 2 is the "???" character we've seen in our visions in the earlier chapters of this series away from the Literature Club.**  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "I suppose your right."  
*Scene fades out*  
  
*Scene fades in*  
*Main Character 2 is neutral, eyes forward*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, smiling, eyes forward): "Okay, everyone!"  
*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Hey, isn't that Monika's catchphrase?"  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (right hand up, curious, eyes forward): "Who's Monika?'  
**Sayori** (both hands down, nervously happy, eyes away): "Ohh... ahh..."  
*Main Character 1 has both hands down, blushing neutrally, eyes away*  
**Sayori** : "Never mind that. ([mc1 name]!)"  
*Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "It seems like we aren't getting any more sign ups so..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "I think it's time to close our festival event as we enjoy the rest of the festival."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking flusteredly happily, eyes away): "Well, I guess two new members isn't too bad."  
**Natsuki** : "Yeah, I much prefer us staying small and I'm glad we're closing down."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes away): "Yeah, I kind of agree with Natsuki."  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Although, one of our new club members can get annoying."  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes away): "Hey, don't be like that Natsuki."  
**NOTE: When MC1 thought that Erika is like Sayori 2.0, yeah, she pretty much is, which also includes sprite poses, except Erika is an obese character with darker skin tones.**  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "We could catch up with our reading time."  
**Erika** (happy): "It's been a long time since we last read _Parfait Girls_ together in science class or during lunch."  
**Natsuki** (mouth opened neutrally): "Has it been that long? (I do feel like it has.)"  
**Natsuki** : "But [mc1 name], and Yuri, and I have been reading other things together so we might see."  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yippee!"  
**Erika** (left hand up, happy, eyes forward): "What have you guys been reading?"  
**Natsuki** : "Well, we all agree to try new things."  
**Natsuki** : "The _Death Scroll_ manga and the _Bartley McCotter and the Archdruid's Crystal_ novel."  
**Erika** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes closed): "Ooh, ooh! I know those series."  
**Erika** (happy, eyes forward): "I'm up-to-date with _Death Scroll_ but I'm only halfway with _Bartley McCotter_."  
**Erika** (left hand up, eyes forward): "Could I read with you guys?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, talking, eyes closed): "Well, we are not starting over in our current sessions but okay, as long as your calm your big mouth."  
**Erika** (hop, both hands down, eyes closed): "Yay!"  
**Erika** (left hand up, happy, eyes forward): "Zipped!"  
*Natsuki has both hands down, head forward, mouth opened happily, eyes forward*  
*Erika, Natsuki, and Yuri leaves the scene*  
  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "And [mc2 name], what will you be doing?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally): "Oh...umm...I guess I could check the rest of the festival..."  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): I'm wondering how the others are doing.  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): I just hope I don't run into...  
**Sayori** (talking sadly): "Are you alright? You look like you had a huge thunderstorm over your head."  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): What does she mean by that?  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy): "Like [mc1 name], if you need help with anything, you can talk to me."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing worryingly): S-she heard us?  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): "I'll be fine...but thanks..."  
  
*If taken "Natsuki Festival Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "So Natsuki, you want to check out more art or are there other things you want to see?"  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** : "Alright, but let's not make it too weird."  
__*Main Character 1 and Natsuki leaves the scene*  
  
*If taken "Yuri Festival Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "So Yuri, wanna check out the rest of the festival with me? Maybe _The Wonders of Horror_ are re-opened.  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** : "Sounds nice... Thank you very much."  
__*Main Character 1 and Yuri leaves the scene*  
  
*If taken "Sayori Festival Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Guess I'll be exploring the festival to get the mood off my head."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Wanna come Sayori?"  
__ **Sayori** : "Maybe later but, I'd like to ask you something when we're out."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Okay."  
__*Main Character 1 leaves the scene*

###    
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes forward): "Wanna explore the festival with me and see how everyone's doing?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally): "Sure, but...but I just want to keep low so...try not drawing yourself."  
**Erika** (talking neutrally): "Yeah, yeah, I get it."  
**Main Character 2** : But why do I feel like I'm still being watched?  
*Erika leaves the scene*  
*Player exits out of Main Character 2's body*  
*Scene fade out*

#### Scene: Corridor

###    
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Play With Me](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUKN_ySpqU4)*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box with him appearing neutral, eyes forward*  
*If taken "Sayori Festival Route - Chapter" in Chapter 6*  
__*Go to "Sayori Festival Part 2"*  
*If "Sayori Festival Route - Chapter" was not taken in Chapter 6*  
__*Go to "Main Festival Part 2"*  
  
***Label: "Main Festival Part 2"***  
*If taken "Natsuki Festival Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki and I are walking through the corridors to see the rest of the festival until we stopped by restrooms.  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (both arms down, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Be right back. I gotta use the girl's room."  
__ **Natsuki** : "Stay here and don't leave me."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Alright."  
__*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): Natsuki leaves me to go to the girls' restroom while I stand out here to wait for her.  
__ **Main Character 1** : As I walk over to the water fountain to get a few sips of water, I see Sayori heading in my direction.  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): I wonder what she's up to.  
__*Sayori enters the scene*  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking happily, eyes forward): "Hey, [mc1 name]!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking : "Hey, Sayori. What's up?"  
__ **Sayori** (wondering): "Where's Natsuki?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (glare): "If you were to use your observation powers, you would obviously know that she's in the restroom."  
__ **Sayori** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes away): "Sheesh, you didn't need to answer it that way."  
__ **Sayori** (eyes forward): "Meanie!"  
  
*If taken "Yuri Festival Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri and I are walking through the corridors to see the rest of the festival until we stopped by restrooms.  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (both arms down, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Oh, I think that tea really got me."  
__ **Yuri** : "I-I'll be right back."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Alright."  
__*Yuri leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): Yuri leaves me to go to the girls' restroom while I stand out here to wait for her.  
__ **Main Character 1** : As I walk over to the water fountain to get a few sips of water, I see Sayori heading in my direction.  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): I wonder what she's up to.  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking happily, eyes forward): "Hey, [mc1 name]!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Hey, Sayori. What's up?"  
__ **Sayori** (wondering): "Where's Yuri?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (glare): "If you were to use your observation powers, you would obviously know that she's in the restroom."  
__ **Sayori** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes away): "Sheesh, you didn't need to answer it that way."  
__ **Sayori** (eyes forward): "Meanie!"  
  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I don't want you to mess up our time during the festival and I already gave you my promised date."  
**Main Character 1** : "Who knows when you'll actually turn yandere because of that _presidential curse_."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking seriously, eyes forward): "I have it under control, believe me."  
**Sayori** : "But that's not what I came here to talk to you about."  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly): "When [mc2 name] joined the club, something strange really happened."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "..."  
**Sayori** : "The player—[yourname] gave him a name and entered his body."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "Huh, weird."  
**Main Character 1** : "I had a hunch I was feeling... _alone_...at the time, but now, I can sense [yourname]'s presence."  
**Menu options:**  
__I'm controlling two male characters now, one at a time.  
**Menu options:**  
__That kid...I saw him in my visions, trying to escape from something... Something...horrifying...  
**Sayori** (nervous): "Is it the virus?"  
**Menu options:**  
__Maybe. The girl seems to know about something too.  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Now you are telling us what you saw."  
**Main Character 1** : "And that they are infected?"  
**Menu options:**  
__It's possible, but I am curious as to who they are and where they came from.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "I don't like this one bit."  
**Main Character 1** (teeth gritting angrily, eyes closed): "Nope, we can't risk having him or Erika in the club."  
* **Screen dialog** : "I say we interrogate him. Have him tell us everything he knows." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): "Monika?"  
**Sayori** (talking seriously): "No! I don't want us to hurt another club member."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I kind of agree with Monika on this one."  
**Sayori** : "No! What if they were already suffering?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking angrily, eyes forward): "And what if they infect us?"  
  
*If taken "Natsuki Festival Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "What's going on out here?"  
__*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip): "Sayori?"  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, wondering, eyes forward): "Natsuki?"  
__ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, gritting teeth seriously, eyes closed): "Oh, great! What are you up to this time?"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "Don't come here and ruin my time at the festival."  
__ **Sayori** (talking seriously): "I just came here to talk to [mc1 name] about [mc2 name] and Erika."  
__ **Natsuki** (talking seriously): "What about them?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "My player has been spying on them. They know something we don't."  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): "They could be the ones having the so-called _Doki Doki Virus_ , whatever it could be."  
__ **Natsuki** : "Seriously?"  
__ **Natsuki** : "I know Erika acts like Sayori but dumber and hungrier, but come on, seriously?"  
__ **Sayori** (hop, both arms down): "Hey, that's uncalled for."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "Ugh, I just want to enjoy this festival with [mc1 name] without any of these shenanigans."  
__ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, head forward, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "I'll take into account as to what you just said but don't ruin the festival for me."  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly worried): "I guess I'll thank you for letting me know, but still..."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "It's something I didn't want to hear yet."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Sorry, I'll leave you two alone now."  
__*Natsuki has her head forward, flusteredly worried, eyes away*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Just...be careful."  
__*Sayori leaves the scene*  
__*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he enters the scene, both hands down, neutral, eyes forward*  
__ **Main Character 1** (left hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Do you really have to act like that?"  
__ **Natsuki** (arms crossed): "I'm sorry. It's a bad habit of mine."  
__ **Natsuki** : "I just—"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "Never mind."  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes away): "Let's...just have fun."  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down): "Anywhere you want to check out next?"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "Do you know how to play shogi?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "It's been a while since I last played that. Yeah."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I heard that a Shogi Club was made last week."  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "I wonder what they're doing for the festival? Maybe a tournament?"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously happy, eyes closed): "I'll race you there."  
__*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right fist up, smirking): "You're on!"  
__*Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
__*Stop music, fades out*  
__*Scene fades out*  
__*Go to "MC2 Festival"*  
  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Yuri** (off-scene): "Eh-heh.... Hehe... Heh!"  
__*Sayori has both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward*  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried, eyes forward): I hear Yuri crying in the restroom as well as a big sniff.  
__*Stop music, fades out*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Yuri, are you alright in there?"  
__*Main Character 1 is worried*  
__*Play music: [My Confession](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY)*  
__ **Yuri** : "Mother... Father... Where are you? Ehhh-heheheh....."  
__ **Sayori** : "I'll check on her."  
__*Sayori leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** : I walk to the water fountain between the men and women's restrooms to listen.  
__ **Yuri** : "Heh...heh... Ahehehehhhh..."  
__ **Sayori** (off-scene): "Yuri, it's alright."  
__ **Yuri** : "S-Sayori?"  
__ **Yuri** : "The pain...it's not going away."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri...  
__ **Sayori** : "Like I said, it's gonna take some time—probably a lot of time—to heal."  
__ **Yuri** : "Is there anything else you can do for me?"  
__ **Sayori** : "Besides the appropriate medication I gave you, all you need is love."  
__ **Sayori** : "We all love you very much."  
__ **Sayori** : "[mc1 name] loves you very much."  
__*Main Character 1 is blushing happily*  
__ **Sayori** : "It's what you need the most."  
__ **Sayori** : "Hehe, I remember [mc1 name] telling me this when I was in your position."  
__*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
__ **Sayori** : "And now I'm being like him."  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): Sayori...  
__ **Main Character 1** (sad, eyes closed): Yeah, it was just like that one time and there was nothing I could do.  
__*Main Character has his eyes forward*  
__ **Yuri** : "But can't you make it go away instantly?"  
__ **Sayori** : "I could but even if I do, all that depression could gradually return on its own should you start thinking that way again."  
__ **Sayori** : "Hugs are the best thing for you."  
__ **Sayori** : "[mc1 name] will always be here for you and I bet he gives nice hugs."  
__ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily): You give me too much credit, Sayori.  
__ **Sayori** : "You're family to him and he can be family to you."  
__ **Sayori** : "Heh-heh, maybe we can all be family."  
__ **Yuri** : "T-thank you, Sayori."  
__ **Sayori** : "And thank you for earlier."  
__ **Sayori** : "You saved me from almost ruining yours and [mc1 name]'s relationship."  
__ **Sayori** : "I promise that I'll keep my sanity under control and if I don't, you guys will stop me, okay?"  
__ **Yuri** : "O-okay..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): That's a relief. Thank you, Sayori.  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "I'll leave you two alone now."  
__ **Sayori** : "Be careful, and have fun."  
__*Sayori leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Are you okay, Yuri?"  
__*Yuri enters the scene, turned away, sad, eyes away*  
__ **Yuri** (turned forward, left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "I'll manage."  
__ **Yuri** (eyes away): "Sorry about that."  
__ **Yuri** (eyes forward): "What were you two talking about outside?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): Should I tell her about...  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): No, I don't want to worry Yuri anymore.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "It's nothing."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri, I don't want to sound like a creep...but, I do love you more than anything."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and give you all the love you need after everything you've been through."  
__ **Yuri** (sadly happy): "I know. You tell me that a lot... Thank you."  
__ **Yuri** (calmingly happy, eyes closed): "I'm very grateful to have great friends like you, Sayori, and Natsuki."  
__ **Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Well, great boyfriend...is what I meant to say to you."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri..."  
__*Scene fades out*  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): Out of romantic instincts, I walk up to Yuri and slowly give Yuri a kiss.  
__ **Main Character 1** : Our lips are in sync.  
__ **Main Character 1** : She doesn't resist and kisses me back for a second, then realizes...  
__*Scene fades in*  
__*Main Character 1 is wondering, eyes forward*  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, blushing happily, eyes hidden): "Wait, not in public."  
__ **Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "Sorry."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "So, want to see if _The Wonders of Horrors_ are opened?"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes closed): "Uh-hum!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri and I leave to see _The Wonders of Horrors_ attraction and they are opened.  
__*Yuri and Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
__*Stop music, fades out*  
__*Scene fades out*  
__*Go to "MC2 Festival"*  
  
*If taken "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Umm... Am I interrupting with anything?"  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, wondering, eyes forward): "Yuri?"  
__ **Sayori** (talking worryingly): "I'm sorry about nearly ruining your date with [mc1 name] but..."  
__ **Sayori** : "I came here to talk to [mc1 name] about [mc2 name] and Erika."  
__ **Yuri** : "About our new members?"  
__ **Yuri** : "What about them?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "My player has been spying on them. They know something we don't."  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): "They could be the ones having the so-called _Doki Doki Virus_ , whatever it could be."  
__ **Yuri** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "..."  
__ **Yuri** : "They sure are...strange."  
__ **Yuri** (eyes forward): "But maybe you could be exaggerating a bit."  
__ **Yuri** (eyes away): "Sorry, I don't want the festival to be ruined for us, but I'll take your word."  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Just...be careful."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "I'll leave you two alone now."  
__*Sayori leaves the scene*  
__*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he enters the scene, both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Are you okay, Yuri?"  
__ **Yuri** : "I'm fine."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "So, want to see if _The Wonders of Horrors_ are opened?"  
__ **Yuri** (happy): "Um-hum!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri and I leave to see _The Wonders of Horrors_ attraction and they are opened.  
__*Yuri and Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
__*Stop music, fades out*  
__*Scene fades out*  
__ ***End of "Main Festival Part 2"***  
__ ***Go to "MC2 Festival"***  
  
*If taken "Sayori Festival Route - Chapter 6" in Chapter 6*  
__ ***Label: "Sayori Festival Part 2"***  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
__*Sayori enters the scene*  
__ **Sayori** (talking seriously): "It's about [mc2 name] and Erika."  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "What about them?"  
__ **Sayori** (talking worryingly): "When [mc2 name] joined the club, something strange really happened."  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "..."  
__ **Sayori** : "The player—[yourname] gave him a name and entered his body."  
__ **Main Character 1** (curious): "Huh, weird."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I had a hunch I was feeling... _alone_...at the time, but now, I can sense [yourname]'s presence."  
__ **Menu options:**  
____I'm controlling two male characters now, one at a time.  
__ **Menu options:**  
____That kid...I saw him in my visions, trying to escape from something... Something...horrifying...  
__ **Sayori** (nervous): "Is it the virus?"  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Maybe. The girl seems to know about something too.  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Now you are telling us what you saw."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "And that they are infected?"  
__ **Menu options:**  
____It's possible, but I am curious as to who they are and where they came from.  
__ **Main Character 1** (curious): "I don't like this one bit."  
__ **Main Character 1** (teeth gritting angrily, eyes closed): "Nope, we can't risk having him or Erika in the club."  
__* **Screen dialog** : "I say we interrogate him. Have him tell us everything he knows." > OK*  
__ **Main Character 1** (surprised): "Monika?"  
__ **Sayori** (talking seriously): "No! I don't want us to hurt another club member."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I kind of agree with Monika on this one."  
__ **Sayori** : "No! What if they were already suffering?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking angrily, eyes forward): "And what if they infect us?"  
__ **Sayori** : "Then it will be best to keep our distance but..."  
__*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "If there is something wrong with them, I want to help."  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down): "I can tell [mc2 name] has been really depressed but not in the way I've been."  
__ **Sayori** : "Not just mentally, but physically too."  
__ **Sayori** : "Erika too, and as someone who masked her own depression, I believe she's doing the same as me."  
__ **Sayori** : "I checked their personality traits and their depression levels have maxed out."  
__ **Sayori** : "Erika's depression level is very unstable—she might be bipolar—but..."  
__ **Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "[mc2 name]'s depression level and panic level peaked beyond the limit."  
__ **Sayori** : "Their insanity levels also peaked beyond the limit but for some reason, there is a cap suppressing their insanity but for some reason, I can't change that."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "So what do you suggest?"  
__*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Just go easy on them but keep your distance."  
__ **Sayori** : "I want to run a diagnostic check on them to make sure they're safe—"  
__ **Sayori** : "Safe as in if they are not infected and if they are infected, I want to find a way to cure them."  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, sad): "They are really hurting so think of it as an illness."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Gotcha."  
__*Sayori leaves the scene*  
__*MC expression box disappears*  
__*Scene fades out*  
__*Go to "MC2 Festival"*

### Scene: Corridor

  
***Label: Start of "MC2 Festival"***  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 2 with MC2's head in the expressive main character box*  
**Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): I can't believe how calm and peaceful everything is after everything that happened.  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): It doesn't seem right.  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): I hope everyone's alright.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): For some reason, I feel like I'm being watched again.  
**Main Character 2** : Did...did they really follow me from...?  
**Main Character 2** (eyes away): I-if you're there, p-please say something.  
**Menu options** :  
__Me?  
**Menu options** :  
__You're aware of my existence?  
**Main Character 2** (neutral, eyes forward): So it is you—the one who guided me, right?  
**Menu options** :  
__What?  
**Menu options** :  
__I just found out I can spectate over you.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): Huh? Don't you remember in the time in the...  
**Main Character 2** : "..."  
**Menu options** :  
__Whoa, buddy, I'm just a player for the Literature Club. [yourname] is my name.  
**Menu options** :  
__But I have seen you in a few visions given to me.  
**Menu options** :  
__Who are you?  
**Main Character 2** : Soooo... what does this mean? Do every club has a "guide" or something orrrr...  
**Menu options** :  
__I can see that you confirming one of our theories.  
**Menu options** :  
__So, what club did you come from?  
**Main Character 2** : I unroll my left sleeve... The mark, it's still there.  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes closed): I... I can't tell you.  
**Menu options** :  
__What mark you got there?  
__Is that thing...a virus?  
**Main Character 2** : I don't—  
  
*Renaming "Erika" to "???"*  
**Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): "Huh?"  
**???** (off-scene): "I'm telling you, she ate my lunch."  
**Menu options** :  
__...?  
**Main Character 2** : "Erika?"  
*Renaming "???" to "Erika"*  
**Erika** : "Mama, Amy won't give me my lunch back."  
**Main Character 2** : What is she—?  
**Erika** : "No, no, no... I..."  
**Erika** : "She said she was gonna pay me back but—"  
**Erika** : "No, it wasn't her but, uh..."  
**Erika** : "Oh, what is there for me to eat?"  
**Main Character 2** : I don't understand the things she says when she's alone.  
**Main Character 2** : I walked up to her.  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (both hands up, talking worryingly, eyes away): "No, Papa, please don't..."  
**Main Character 2** : She's not talking to anyone. She doesn't seem to have her phone either.  
**Main Character 2** : She's really out of her mind.  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly): "Erika... Erika!"  
**Erika** (left hand up, eyes forward): "Heh? [mc2 name]?"  
**Erika** : "What was I—"  
**Erika** (surprised): "Oh..."  
**Erika** (both hands down, hop): "Oh!"  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "I mean—"  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "I'm baaa~aaack!"  
**Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): "Eh?"  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Hehe, I hope you didn't hear any nonsense I said."  
**Main Character 2** : Erika sometimes says the strangest things, especially when we're alone.  
**Main Character 2** : Ever since the things that happened to us, she sometimes hallucinates, but she quickly flashes back to reality, especially if she notices us.  
**Main Character 2** : I think she has bipolar depression, but she tries not to show it in front of us and manages to keep her cool.  
**Main Character 2** : It's pretty weird to find Erika in a whole new world.  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): Meanwhile, I've always been depressed, but I know what it's like to go insane. I had...similar symptoms.  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Oh, Erika?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Anything on the others?"  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Ya' know, it's kind of strange."  
**Erika** (both hands down): "They don't seem to remember _aaaaany_ of it."  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): "Really?"  
**Main Character 2** : "I wish I could forget that whole thing."  
**Erika** : "Furthermore, they no longer have their marks."  
**Main Character 2** : "Huh?"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): I once again unroll my left sleeve back and check my left forearm...  
**Main Character 2** (worried): It's still there...  
**Main Character 2** : I tried scratching and rubbing my arm but that did no good.  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): I'm scared to look at it so I roll my sleeve back up to my wrist.  
**Erika** : "It's strange. I still have it too."  
**Erika** (right hand up): "Do you want to check out more things or do you want to head back?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly): "Well, I do feel...unsafe out here."  
**Erika** (happy): "I'm hungry again, want to grab something to eat?"  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "B-but we just came out of the café—"  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "Ohhhh... What are we gonna do with your diet."  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, pouting): "Just don't call me fat."  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, happy, eyes closed): "I'm just a plumply plumpy princess."  
**Main Character 2** (nervous, eyes forward): "I didn't say—"  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "Never mind. I don't want to be here anymore."  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Fine, fine, fine..."  
*Erika has both hands down, happy, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** (worried): Erika and I head back towards the Literature Club.  
**Main Character 2** : So far, it's the only place where I feel safe but...  
**Main Character 2** : I wouldn't want to get anyone else invol—  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): Huh?  
**Main Character 2** : W-what's up with the atmosphere?  
**Erika** (hop, left hand up, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Heh?"  
*Scene fades out*  
  
**Scene: Black scene**  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Just Monika.](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=JC0mFHN7r2c)*  
*Erika has both hands up, scared, eyes forward*  
*Player exits out of Main Character 2's body as he enters the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, scared, eyes forward): "W-Where are we?"  
**Erika** (hop): "Eeeep!"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "N-nooo!"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up): "Don't take me back there!"  
*Glitched textbox*  
*Renaming Monika to "MÔŃîĶÀ"*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** (off-scene): "I want answers."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Who are you two and who do you work for?"  
*Normal textbox*  
*Erika and Main Character 2 hopped*  
**Erika** : "Eeep! W-who was that?"  
**Main Character 2** : "PLEASE SPARE ME!!!"  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Don't me ask again or I'll delete you both."  
*Normal textbox*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "Are... Are you working for him? I-i-it must be it."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "WHO IS _HEEEE_?!?!"  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "WHERE DID YOU CAME FROM?"  
*Erika and Main Character 2 hopped*  
*Normal textbox*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "I will not go back! I will not go back to the belief cl—" (skips immediately)  
*Screen flashes*  
*Erika hopped, both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** (curse mark attack, talking painfully, eyes squeezed): "AAAAAHHH!!!!"  
**Erika** : "[mc2 name]!!!"  
*Main Character 2 has both hands up, crying in fear, eyes closed*  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "What was that just now? On your arm?"  
*Normal textbox*  
**Erika** (left hand up, crying sadly, eyes forward): "We're not allowed to say anything or that will happen."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Oh, you will tell me everything you know."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "You two carry a deadly virus, don't you?"  
*Normal textbox*  
**Erika** (hop): "What virus?"  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Don't play dumb with me. The Doki Doki Virus, whatever it is."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Do you have it carried on that arm of yours?"  
*Normal textbox*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
**Main Character 2** (hop, eyes closed): "SOMEONE, PLEASE SAVE US!!!"  
**Main Character 2** : "JUST KILL US AND KEEP UP DEAD!!!"  
**Main Character 2** : "I DON'T WANT TO COME BACK ANYMORE!!!"  
**Main Character 2** : "Spirits of the Gods, where are you?"  
  
*Sayori glitches in the scene, left arm raised, talking seriously, eyes forward*  
**Erika** (hop): "Eep! S-Sayori?!"  
**Sayori** : "Monika, stop this now!"  
**Main Character 2** (hop, cryingly talking, eyes forward): "Sa—"  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Sayori, stay away from them."  
**Erika** (curious): "Moni-who?"  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly): "Have I actually heard that name before?"  
**Sayori** : "Their depression levels were already off the charts. Don't make them any worse."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Sayori, don't make me delete you myself if you get in my way."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "I'm doing this for our club's protection."  
*Normal textbox*  
**Main Character 2** (crying in fear, eyes closed): "Please spare us, God of Paradise. We did nothing to deserve this!"  
**Main Character 2** : "Just take us to your Paradise already."  
**Sayori** : "Monika, leave them alone!"  
**Sayori** : "This is not how you treat new club members."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "They are spies! Did you just see those weird tattoos on their arms? It's bad news!"  
*Normal textbox*  
**Sayori** : "I will figure this problem on my own."  
**Sayori** : "You have no right to interfere in this manner!"  
**Main Character 2** (left hand out, curse mark revealed, crying in fear, eyes forward): "Someone, just at least cut my arm off!"  
**Erika** (left hand out, curse mark revealed, crying sadly, eyes forward): "Just cut mine off too. I don't want this thing anymore."  
**Erika** (both hands up): "Just please, no more torture."  
**Erika** : "We've suffered enough already—"  
*Screen flashes*  
**Erika** (hop, curse mark attack, talking painfully, eyes squeezed): "AAAAHHHH!!!!"  
*Sayori hopped, nervous, eyes forward*  
**Erika** : "It hurts!"  
*Erika has her left hand up, crying sadly, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, crying in fear, eyes closed): "It never ends. Just when we thought we finally found paradise... Ehh-hehehehhh..."  
**Sayori** : "Are you two okay?"  
**Erika** : "We can't say anything with these things on our arms. Just cut them off!"  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Don't touch them."  
*Normal textbox*  
**Sayori** : "That symbol on your arms."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Two hearts against each other and a curved frame... That's the symbol the Belief Club uses, right?"  
*Normal textbox*  
**Erika** : "..."  
**Main Character 2** : "..."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "So that's where you came from."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "I couldn't find any information on the Belief Club. What did they do to you?"  
*Normal textbox*  
**Erika** (eyes away): "That's..."  
**Main Character 2** : "I wish...I could say..."  
**Main Character 2** : "Just please, leave us alone."  
**Main Character 2** : "No more..."  
**Erika** (eyes forward): "Just cut off our arm and we'll tell you everything we can."  
**Erika** : "We don't need any more of this."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "That can be arranged."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Monika, let me handle this from now on. You are making things worse for them."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "We need to know."  
  
*Play sound: Slashing noise*  
*Screen flashes for 0.25 s*  
*Erika and Main Character 2 has their left forearm sliced off, right hand on left arm, screaming in pain, eyes squeezed*  
*Sayori hopped, both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes forward*  
Erika and Main Character 2: "AHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
*Normal textbox*  
**Sayori** : "Monika!"  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "There! Problem solved."  
*Normal textbox*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking seriously): "You hurt them!"  
**Erika** (gritting teeth painfully, right eye forward): "I-it's okay. We're used to this sort of thing—losing limbs and such."  
**Sayori** (nervous): "Used to it?!"  
*New left forearms are glitched onto Main Character 2 and Erika*  
*Erika and Main Character 1 has their left forearm showed, surprised, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** : "Our arms..."  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "They're back!"  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously): "W-w-w-wait, don't those curse marks return?"  
**Erika** (hop, both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Oh, I forgot. Check your body."  
**Erika** : "I forgot that they would come back at random parts of our body, usually on our back or neck where it's more lethal to remove."  
**Main Character 2** : "Y-you're right. N-normally, they return whenever they are cut but..."  
**Main Character 2** : "I don't feel it returning anywhere else."  
**Main Character 2** : "Are we..."  
**Main Character 2** (surprised): "Are we really free from this curse?!"  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, both happy, eyes closed: "Thank you, Our Savior! Thank you, thank you!"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Finally! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, curious): "You two are pretty weird."  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, worried, eyes away): "C-can we leave this creepy black void now? It's very...unsettling..."  
**Erika** : "Really, we did nothing wrong."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "You two still got a lot of explaining to do."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "I'll teleport you all back to the Literature Club but you tell us everything about the Belief Club."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "But I have my eyes on each one of you and I won't hesitate to delete any one of you should any of you infect one of my precious members."  
*Normal textbox*  
*Main Character 2 is scared*  
**Erika** : "Okay...Goddess of the Void, if that's what you are called."  
**Erika** : "I still don't know what you mean by infect...but I promise you we are pretty harmless."  
**Erika** : "Just, please don't hurt us anymore."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Eh... It's Monika... Just Monika."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene glitches to Clubroom*  
  
**Scene: Clubroom**  
*Normal textbox*  
*Main Character 2 is surprised, eyes forward*  
**Erika** (hop, surprised, eyes forward): "Eeeep!!!"  
**Erika** (wondering): "Oh, we are back at the Literature Clubroom."  
*Play music: [Daijoubu](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Are you two alright?"  
**Erika** (both hands down, happy, eyes closed): "Never better!"  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "Okay...but still scared."  
**Main Character 2** (nervous, eyes down): "Crazy things happen to us all the time and that was just as creepy...but not as painful..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "I hate to do this to everyone else when they're having fun but..."  
*Erika and Main Character 2 leaves the scene*  
*Main Character 1, Natsuki, and Yuri glitch in the scene*  
*Main Character 1 has both hands down, surprised, eyes forward*  
*Natsuki has both hands down, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward*  
*Yuri has both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward*  
**Everyone** : "Whaa—?!"  
**Yuri** (left hand up): "Why are we—?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously): "What gives?"  
**Main Character 1** (left hand out, talking neutrally): "Sayori, did you really have to ruin our time at the festival?"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, nervous, eyes forward): "It wasn't me!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Emergency club meeting, everyone." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking angrily, eyes closed): "Oh gosh, Monika, what do you want?"  
**Natsuki** (hop, both hands down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "F***ing Monika-mmmmmmmmm!!!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "These two are gonna tell us everything they know." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "First of all, stay away from them until I know." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is wondering, eyes forward*  
*Natsuki has her mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
*Yuri has her left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes forward*  
**Everyone** : "...?"  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Everyone, we're sorry we couldn't tell you this."  
**Natsuki** (right hand on hip, talking neutrally): "What is it?"  
**Erika** : "Now that our curse marks are removed, thanks to the scary Goddess above..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Urgh... Monika... Just Monika. I'm not really a Goddess, so don't worship me like one." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm not gonna say that stupid quote again." > OK*  
**Erika** : "We'll tell you what the Belief Club has done to us."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip): "Curse mark?"  
**Erika** : "We had tattoos on our bodies that tortured us when we tried telling other people. Only happened like one or two other times, I think."  
**Erika** (worried): "[mc2 name], you might know more things than me, why don't you explain?"  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Main Character 2 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously): "M-m-m-me?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes down): "Well..."  
**Main Character 2** : "I joined the Belief Club since it was said to be a club where we could share our beliefs in life without discrimination. Basically religions, folklore, and mythologies."  
**Main Character 2** (worries, eyes down): "It...really looked innocent at first...until...President Kai...changed it."  
**Sayori** (talking seriously): "Kai? I have a classmate named Kai."  
*Erika leaves the scene*  
  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "Same, from history class. I know one who recommended me the _Portrait of Markov_ novel."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutral): "A guy recommending you a dark religious novel, in charge of a religious club? Makes sense."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, worried): "That book is not cursed, is it? I know it's a creepy book as we read it together, but I had bad feelings about it."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, curious, eyes away): "I wonder..."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I heard of that book."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "It turns out the Belief Club that I wanted to believe in was a lie—a disbelief club, but more of a torture club or an evil occult club that uses us as sacrifices."  
NOTE: When creating this club, I originally called it Belief Club. I later changed it to Religion Club, then Occult Club, and actually kept with Occult Club for a while, then decided to go back to Belief Club as of the creation of [Chapter 6f](https://sta.sh/024zduzv9pwx) so I can nickname it "disBelief" for being a lie.  
**Main Character 2** : Something that come out of something l-l-like _Portrait of Markov_."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "You read it too?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "N-no, but I read things about it."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes down): "Kai had these weird black magical powers and..."  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly): "He constantly tortured us every day."  
*Yuri and Sayori are worried*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Play music: [My Confession](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY)*  
**Main Character 2** (crying in fear, eyes closed): "It was no longer a religious club. It was literally a torture club...with no escape."  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up): "He tormented us, killed us, revived us, and restarted all over."  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "I'm sorry if I sound crazy. You probably wouldn't believe me."  
**Main Character 1** (left hand out, talking worryingly): "After what happened here in the Literature Club, I'd say we completely believe you."  
*Main Character has his hands down, neutral*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, worried): "Huh? What happened here?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Hey, you'll be answering my questions first. Please continue." > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "Eh..."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "Time kept repeating itself in new different ways—he made new torture methods."  
**Main Character 2** : "There was nothing we could do."  
**Main Character 2** : "There was nothing I could do nor my guide above me."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Guide from above? Wait, you mean, a "player"?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Y-yeah, I guess you could call it that. T-that's what they referred to themselves as."  
**Main Character 1** : "How did you discover that and how do you remember all of these?"  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "There were times when we lost our memories when time went back to... _that day_ that started it all...but...  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, crying in fear, eyes closed): "...these bad memories kept coming back."  
**Main Character 2** : "Kai wanted us to fear him everytime time reversed itself."  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Eventually, my guide communicated with me."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "I always wondered why I felt like I was being followed and my body would sometimes move on its own and ever since then, I know why."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Have you heard of the Doki Doki Virus? What is it?" > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "I-I-I don't know. It's my first time hearing that term."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly): "Although, sometimes, Kai would leave us in the club with those...demons...whatever they are..."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "They appear to be students, torturing us when Kai leaves us."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "If anything were to be a virus, I guess those scary monsters were, if not the club markings."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Interesting." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "What about that curse mark on your arm before I sliced it off?" > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "The symbol of the Belief Club..."  
**Main Character 2** : "All I know is that Kai kept watching us over that mark and tortured our bodies with it when we tried talking to other people about the Belief Club."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, eyes closed): "I didn't want to stay in this club in case...if we somehow get you involved."  
*Main Character 1 has his left hand on mouth, curious*  
* **Screen dialog** : "So in a way, you two were spies." > OK*  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (both hands up, talking worryingly): "It's not intentional, honestly..."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Erika** : "But it's my fault I bought me and my friend here, but you got rid of them, so we should be okay."  
**Erika** (left hand up): "When we got out of that world, one of our friends tried telling someone and the curse shocked him and I believed it happened once in there."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Erika** (both hands down, surprised): "Wait, since we are now out of that horrible place and are freed of that curse, we should let everyone know about what the Belief Club—or the disBelief Club—did to us."  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes away): "We nicknamed it that for how the club lied to us. Pretty clever, eh?"  
*Erika has both hands down, neutral, eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Everyone else in our Literature Club's world is pretty much fake. It wouldn't matter. No one would believe you." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Besides, the Belief Club looks pretty innocent in our Literature Club world." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "How did you get into our world, anyway?" > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "Well, there were a couple of magical portals. Some of them were fake but the last one we've gone through seemed legit so far."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Since the curse mark hasn't returned, I made the right choice to trust that last portal and I'm glad we're finally out of that nightmare."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "I don't know who freed us but I should thank them. Kai wouldn't let us go that easily."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "I...I just don't want to go back to that nightmare of a club."  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, crying in fear, eyes closed): "Severed limbs, torn flesh, excessive blood loss, bones crushed, ripped organs—*almost barfs*—all over again on repeated days."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "I don't want to think anymore."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, sad) "Oh, my... That must have been awful."  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly): "It was the worst."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Erika** (both hands down): "Club President Kai was a heartless monster and furthermore, we don't know where he got such black magic to do anything unless if occult magic is real."  
**Erika** : "We couldn't even hurt him. He had some kind of immortality."  
**Erika** : "Well, we were also kind of immortal—well, being constantly revived—which made all the torment much more painful and depressing."  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
**Erika** : "Just imagine, having immortality, unable to die, while being tortured for eternity. That's what it felt like."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Okay, okay...stop. With the way how you've been acting, I don't know if I should believe you or take this seriously." > OK*  
**Erika** (both hands down, crying sadly): "I'll admit, despite my cheering attitude, I've been depressed the entire time the Belief Club went dark."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Erika** : "Why did I ever believed in the good things it promised?"  
**Erika** : "I keep telling everyone that things will get better and my words only made things worse, but regardless, I don't stop believing."  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
**Erika** : "I refused to let my spirit be broken, but internally, it already was. Everyone called me their "hope". The one who gave hope to everyone in the worst situations."  
**Sayori** (talking sadly): "So, you were just like me: Someone who stayed positive on the outside but always had a sad raincloud following on the inside."  
**Sayori** : "Although, unlike me, you seem to have bipolar depression. Am I right? I'm sorry."  
**Erika** : "How... How do you know?"  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Erika..."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly worried): "You dummy, why did you join that club, anyway? And after hearing your story, how are you guys still sane?"  
**Erika** (right hand up, talking worryingly): "My parents were religious people and I wanted to make them proud by showing our religion to the club, although, I ended up disappointing them being with a group with different religious perspectives."  
**Erika** : "I was thinking of quitting the Belief Club but by the time the Belief Club turned black, it was too late to leave."  
**Erika** (both hands down, sad): "We get pulled back to the club every time we run away and none of the school authority could help us as they ended up being fake and they all disappeared."  
**Erika** : "We lost our insanity long ago. By now, we should have been traumatized beyond mental repair."  
**Erika** : "But when President Kai noticed that we were looking bored—no longer feeling anything or cared about the torture through our trauma—he fixed our minds to make sure we continue to scream in pain and fear."  
*Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
*Main Character 1 is surprised, eyes forward*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "That explains why there was a cap limit over your insanity levels."  
**Erika** : "I don't know how he altered our minds so we don't lose our marbles or do all those crazy things."  
**Main Character 1** : Holy crud, they've been through a lot.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Compared to what we've been through, that's...very brutal.  
* **Screen dialog** : "Wow, that's very awful to hear. How anyone could be like that, that is very inhumane." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, one thing for sure, that absolutely does confirm my theory that each club president has these powers." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, that should have been obvious when I was checking other clubs' games, but I wasn't 100% sure those the games I found were real or if it was just me." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "We Club Presidents, while I am a former one, can manipulate data and change the story of our games. Our worlds are artificially digital." > OK*  
**Erika** (talking sadly): "Is that so? Everything looks and feels real to me."  
**Erika** : "So Monika? Where are you, exactly?"  
**Erika** : "And weren't you part of the Debate Club, if I remember?"  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Funny how I'm starting to remember now since it felt like months since I heard about you or seen you in this school."  
  
* **Screen dialog** : "I quit the debate team and the Debate Club some time ago and created the Literature Club, although Sayori is currently running it." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Strangely enough, like the Belief Club, I couldn't find any information on the Debate Club, which is strange since I used to be part of the Debate Club." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I wonder how they're doing." > OK*  
*Main Character 2 is surprised, eyes forward*  
*Erika has both hands up, surprised, eyes forward*  
**Erika** and **Main Character 2** : "..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Also, my apologies for the interrogation." > OK*  
*Main Character is worried, eyes down*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Hearing from what the Belief Club President did you...and just when I thought I was horrible. Well, I guess I still am...still tormenting depressing people." > OK*  
**Erika** (sad): "What...happened...in the Literature Club...and what did you do?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes away): "Should we tell them?"  
*Main Character 1 is neutral, eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Since you told me everything you knew, I suppose I should confess and tell you my story." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "So, we just went through a game called _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ , created by a small team from another universe." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I didn't know anything that was going on but I agreed to their game." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is worried, eyes closed*  
* **Screen dialog** : "They promised me I would have a soulmate but that turned out to be a lie." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Our game was supposed to be a romance visual novel but..." > OK*  
*Erika is surprised*  
*Main Character 2 is worried, eyes down*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I screwed that up and turned it into psychological horror, messing with our players, driving my friends to suicide, breaking our world." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I became jealous that I couldn't be part of the game like everyone else and started deleting my competition one-by-one." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, I tormented my vice presidents in the order I had them in each timeline. Sayori through depression, then Yuri through obsession..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yeah, I was straight-up yandere as much as I hate to admit it."  
* **Screen dialog** : "My players had enough with me that they deleted me and this was the retribution I deserved—living alone in a dark void of nothingness just because I messed up the world they wanted to be part of." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Although, it was the only way for the players to progress through the game as I tried keeping them alone with me for eternity." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I restored our world and apologized to everyone for what I did." > OK*  
**Erika** : "Well, that is pretty bad, I guess—but nothing compared to what Kai did to us."  
**Erika** (sad): "I guess you haven't changed since you were scaring us too, but you wanted to change, right?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sorry about that. I have seen your depression levels and stuff, but...keeping my clubmates safe was top priority and you two appeared suspicious to our club." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "And yeah, I wanted to make up for what I did." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "So, what was the name of the Belief Club's game?" > OK*  
**Erika** : "I don't know. [mc2 name], would you know?"  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "I don't know."  
**Main Character 2** : "My player never told me but it's one messed up torture game. I imagine it being a torture simulator if it was meant to be a game."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Any particular reason why your club president tortured you?" > OK*  
**Erika** (crying sadly): "Obviously for fun, as he had no heart."  
**Main Character 2** : "I heard him rambling on something but I couldn't make out some of the things he was saying."  
**Main Character 2** : "But there were many times he left us alone in his torture devices, saying that he had some things to do."  
**Main Character 2** : "I don't know what they were but he left us to die most of the time."  
* **Screen dialog** : "How about your other club members?" > OK*  
**Main Character 2** : "After we escaped, we went our separate paths."  
**Main Character 2** (surprised, eyes forward): "Oh, Lord! We forgot Vice President Isshin!"  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "He tried helping us but...Kai gave him "special" torture treatment. He's still in that nightmare of a world."  
**Erika** (sad): "I wish we could bring him with us but there was no time. Besides, that last portal we jumped through was pretty risky."  
**Main Character 2** : "We tried checking up on our friends during the festival, but they don't remember any of it."  
**Erika** : "I found some of our friends in the Shogi Club, which I heard was pretty new, but yeah, they don't remember anything for some reason."  
**Erika** : "Takeru and Akida..."  
**Erika** : "I wish we could forget everything that happened like they did."  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's because no one else here in our particular world is real. Maybe they joined that club and maybe some other clubs." > OK*  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly): "Are every club their own world?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "So far, I can confirm that they are. I still don't know how our universe works but as far as we know by now, each club has their own dimension for games, although, I think the Movie Club was making a movie, which was different." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Anyway, I'm going back to do more research. You guys enjoy the festival. Again, I'm super sorry." > OK*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Even though everything around here may be fake, it will help you cheer up." > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "As long as we stay away from the Belief Club. I don't want to be anywhere near there."  
**Main Character 2** : "I don't want to go back."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "It's okay. Here in the Literature Club World, the Belief Club just looks like a normal club from the way you described it before that dark turn."  
**Main Character 2** : "Still...I don't trust it. B-but..."  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "C-c-can you walk around the festival with me?"  
**Main Character 2** : "If you have magical powers being Club President, will you protect me?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, happy, eyes closed): "Of course! It'll be a date."  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
*Erika has both hands up, happy, eyes closed*  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously, eyes forward): "A-a d-d-d-d-date?"  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori is asking the guy out?! He hasn't gone through our game rules yet, as a playable character.  
**Menu options:**  
__Remember, it's just me that can't choose the Club President, but you could have on your own.  
**Main Character 1** (glare): Right...  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : But I'm happy with Natsuki.  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** : But I'm happy with Yuri.  
*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Welp...that's fine, I guess...  
**Sayori** (both hands down): "Hehe!"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, eyes forward): "I have read your mind before when our player was spectating from your body."  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "I'll be your guardian angel."  
**Main Character 2** : "R-really?"  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Well, [mc1 name] here wanted me to get a boyfriend, unless if you two are already dating."  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously): "Ehhhh?!"  
*Erika is surprised, eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "(Tch... Why don't I ever get a boyfriend? Now Sayori can get one as President without having to go through that "character route" bullcrap? Ugh, I should have just forced myself with [yourname] from the getgo.) *Mumbles to self and leaves* > OK*  
**Menu options:**  
__...  
__And in the end, you are still a selfish *insert any insult*.  
____ **Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): As much as I would agree with you, I didn't need to hear the insults in my head.  
__No need to get uptight.  
____ **Main Character 1** (glare, eyes forward): No matter how forgiving she may act, she'll always be the same.  
__Sorry, nothing I could have done. You should have come directly to me than try the inevitable...or at least give free will to [mc1 name] to do things for himself out of my control.  
____ **Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): If she hadn't done any of that bullcrap and let me be myself, I would have eventually asked her out if I had full control over myself...if I mustered up the courage to talk to her.  
*Main Character 1 is neutral, eyes forward*  
**Erika** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "Oh!"  
**Erika** : "No-no-no..."  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "I'm actually a lesbian."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (hop, both hands, flusteredly talking, eyes away): "Eek! Now you tell me. No wonder you always act creepy around me."  
**Erika** : "Sorry but to be honest Natsuki...I..."  
**Erika** : "Okay, I'll confess now..."  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
**Erika** (talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "I'm in love with you!"  
**Natsuki** (hop, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "..."  
**Main Character 1** : Whoa! That was sudden.  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Sorry, I'm already dating umm..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Natsuki and I are already dating. Sorry."  
__ **Natsuki** (hop, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "Hey, don't embarrass me in front of these people!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "S-sorry!"  
__ **Erika** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Oh, okay..."  
__ **Erika** (happy, eyes closed): "It's fine. You two look great anyway."  
__ **Erika** (talking happily): "I guess I'll start shipping you both."  
__ **Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes forward): "..."  
__ **Natsuki** (hop): "No, don't start with that crap on us."  
__ **Natsuki** : "It may work in fiction but...no...not in real life."  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Mmmmmm..."  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (hop, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Oh, well..."  
__ **Natsuki** : "That explains why you..."  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Uhh...give me some time to think this through."  
__ **Natsuki** : "It's..."  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Uncomforting."  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "I'm sorry."  
__ **Natsuki** : "I never thought about going bi or lesbian."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "I'm not against the idea, it's just..."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Will you..at least...walk around the festival with me?"  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Ehh..."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "Just don't make it weirder."  
__ **Erika** (hop, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yay, it's a date!"  
__ **Natsuki** (hop, both hands down, head forward, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Hey, I just said don't make it weirder."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Ahaha! Oh, you two look great."  
__ **Natsuki** (hop): "Ehhhh! Don't you start, mister!"  
  
*Natsuki has both hands down, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "So, wanna go out [mc2 name]?"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing worryingly, eyes forward): "Y-you don't bite, do you?"  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "Hehe! I may have magical powers like that other guy and Monika but I never abuse them. If anything, I'll protect you with them."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes down): "T-thank you."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Ya know, Sayori."  
**Main Character 1** : "I was hoping you would find someone who would take care of you but since you've been doing that fine yourself..."  
**Main Character 1** : "... I guess the little guy needs someone to love him, although you just met him."  
*Main Character 2 is worried*  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "Are you really gonna date someone you don't know?"  
*Main Character 2 is blushing happily*  
**Sayori** (happy): "We could get to know each other during the festival."  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "Haven't you heard about love at first sight?"  
**Main Character 1** (curious): When did love at first sight ever succeed with anyone?  
**Main Character 1** : People usually eventually breaking up from first-sight love after their first date when they don't meet their mate's expectations.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): Well, I lost my chance with Sayori since I tried following the game's rules but...  
  
*If taken "Natsuki Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): That's okay. I have Natsuki as my girlfriend. That lovable tsundere.  
  
*If taken "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): That's okay. I have Natsuki as my girlfriend and she's living with me.  
  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): That's okay. I have Yuri as my girlfriend.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): She really needs all the love she deserves after everything that she's been through recently.  
  
*If taken "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): That's okay. I have Yuri as my girlfriend. She's possibly the most beautiful girlfriend I could ever have.  
  
*If Main Character 1 has no girlfriend*  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): Whatever. I don't really need a girlfriend at the moment.  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): Besides, if the so-called Doki Doki Virus is still around, waiting for its moment to strike, I don't want to feel deep regrets losing a girlfriend to it, whatever it could do.  
  
**Sayori** (right hand up, talking happily, eyes forward): "Anyway, Erika, [mc2 name], as for the things we do in the Literature Club..."  
*Main Character 2 is neutral, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** : "We write and share poetry, read books—manga are also allowed as literature."  
**Sayori** (hop, both hands down, talking happily, eyes closed): "And have fun!"  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "And now that you two joined, we can make it the best club ever."  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yay~!"  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): Wait, why do I feel like I heard that line before?  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Oh, I think she said that to me last week when I joined the club in this timeline.  
**Sayori** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "It really doesn't seem like we're getting any more guests so, is everyone alright if we close our attraction?"  
**Erika** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "I'm happy with this club as it is, minus the scary talk."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Want us to take down the decorations?"  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): After all that hard work...  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "Oh, no! Not yet."  
**Sayori** (right hand up w/ holo-CP, happy): "A close sign should do."  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Sayori digitally spawns a close sign outside, hanging from the door.  
*Sayori has both hands down*  
**Main Character 1** (curious): I wonder how other people would react, seeing a random sign coming out of thin air, even if everyone else here could be as fake as Monika said?  
**Main Character 1** (glare): Well, no one really reacted to us in the hallway.  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I agree. Any more and it would be an abundance for me."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Yuri appears on scene*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "I also agree."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "I hope...you two enjoy your time at the Literature Club."  
**Erika** (hop): "I will, Vice President!"  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally): "A-as long as we're not being pursued by _him_ , I guess I'll enjoy my time here."  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happily, eye closed): "Especially now that you have my best friend as a girlfriend, right?"  
*Sayori is blushing happily, eyes away*  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously): "W-w-what?! No...I umm..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Oh, come on! I saw the way you look at her and how she feels about you."  
**Sayori** : "[mc1 name]... Cut it out!"  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "Hehe~"  
**Main Character 2** : "I-I don't really know her yet."  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes forward): "That's why I said we could get to know more each other during the festival."  
**Yuri** (parting lips neutrally): "Pardon me for intruding in your interests but what kind of poems do you like writing and your styles, perhaps?"  
**Erika** (eyes closed): "I like writing about food."  
**Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Eheh......"  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (right hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I can imagine her writing style coming close to mine but..."  
**Natsuki** : "I'm surprised you haven't joined the Cooking Club."  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Funny thing about that, it's because I was banned from the Cooking Club."  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
*Yuri has both hands up, nervous, eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** (hop, both hands down, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "Banned?! What did you do?"  
**Erika** : "Turns out, I'm a horrible baker and I blew up the Cooking Club's kitchen quite a few times trying to bake a chocolate strawberry cake and fudge brownies and without asking to use the equipment."  
**Erika** : "The Sous Chef Vice President Mia caught me red-handed twice and she was not pleased."  
**Erika** : "Head Chef President Takeda and the Sous Chef did not seem to be happy seeing me during the festival, but we still got our free food as customers."  
**Erika** : "As rude as they may have been to me back then and today, I totally deserve it, but they are nice people and I'm just a screw up."  
**Main Character 1** : Dang, banned from a club.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): But I wonder what activities happened in the Cooking Club's world, if any.  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Sometime after I was kicked out of the Cooking Club, I joined the rotten "disBelief" Club, where I thought I'd find my place but it was the worst when...ya' know."  
**Erika** (both hands down, wondering): "I can't believe it hasn't been that long since I left the Cooking Club, yet, I spent nearly an eternity in the Belief Club with time looping around."  
**Erika** (happy, eyes closed): "I kind of forgotten about that until today when I came up to their _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_ but it wasn't too bad."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy): "How about you, [mc2 name], unless if you prefer not to answer?"  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "I like writing about my beliefs in life, praying to the Gods and Goddesses and those that gave us our life."  
**Main Character 2** : "I'm sorry if it's nonsensical, but it holds meaning for me to live, even though it hasn't always worked."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "That's completely fine. We won't judge anyone based on their religion or ideals and if that's how you cope with depression, then I'm glad it helps you."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "So, wanna walk around with me?"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes forward): "S-sure... I'd love that..."  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously): "L-like that, I mean! Ooooh!"  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Ahaha! You are so cute!"  
**Yuri** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Hehe!"  
**Main Character 2** : "..."  
*Yuri is sadly happy, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** : "Okay, guys. By 3 p.m., meet back here and we'll take down the decorations."  
*Main Character 2 and Sayori leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): They totally like each other, but I wonder how long that'll last on the first day.  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): But honestly, I hope things go well for them. They both need someone to love them after the things they've been through.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): And, they are kind of cute together.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): But This whole "Doki Doki Virus" thing is still making me anxious and I really want to trust him.  
**Main Character 1** : I really do feel bad for him if what he said is true, but I want Sayori to stay safe.  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): I'll keep my guard up but for now, we should really enjoy the festival while we still can.  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__*Natsuki enters the scene, left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Well, shall we get back to what we're doing, Natsuki?"  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Yeah, I would like to."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes closed): "Urgh, that Monika...ruining our date. She better not do that again."  
__*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
__*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he leaves the scene*  
__ **Erika** (right hand up, talking happily, eyes forward): "Hey Miss Vice President?"  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Yeah? Oh, just call me Yuri."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy): "I actually do feel a bit unsafe around the festival alone, would it be okay if we go around together?"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy): "Sure, I don't see why not."  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yippee!"  
__*Erika and Yuri leaves the scene*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Well, shall we get back to what we're doing, Yuri?"  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Yeah, I would love to."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Sorry about Monika's interference."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "It's okay. It was an emergency. I understand."  
__ **Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "But I wish to spend more time with you."  
__*Yuri leaves the scene*  
__*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he leaves the scene*  
__*Natsuki enters the scene, left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Hey Natsuki, wanna get some food from the _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_."  
__ **Natsuki** (talking seriously): "Are you joking? After you told me you were banned from the Cooking Club?"  
__ **Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "If it's food you want, we'll go elsewhere, but don't embarrass me, okay?"  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yippee!"  
__*Erika and Natsuki leaves the scene*  
  
*If Main Character 1 does not have a girlfriend*  
__*Yuri leaves the scene*  
__*Natsuki enters the scene, left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Hey Natsuki, wanna get some food from the _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_."  
__ **Natsuki** (talking seriously): "Are you joking? After you told me you were banned from the Cooking Club?"  
__ **Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "If it's food you want, we'll go elsewhere, but don't embarrass me, okay?"  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yippee!"  
__*Erika and Natsuki leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (thinking): Hmm... What should I check out next?  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Umm... [mc1 name]?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "Yeah, Yuri?"  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "I was wondering...if you want to walk around the festival...with me?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): "Yuri..."  
__ **Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "I-I'm sorry...It's just, I'd feel more comfortable walking with you."  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "No need to apologize. It's fine."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Since everyone else is going out in pairs, I guess I'll accompany you."  
__ **Yuri** (turned forward, left hand up, sadly happy): "Thank you."  
__*Yuri leaves the scene*  
__*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Animated CG: Computer command prompt screen

  
*A vision occurs of a dark gray Command Prompt on a computer screen. Someone is typing in commands on a keyboard. While commands are loading, there will be a blinking underscore ("_") while the commands are waiting to load. The text is white. The percentage goes from 0% to 3% before the scene fades out. The sides of the screen are blurred black in a circle.*

> `DDHSCHW superprogram running on RealityOS v2.1.2.  
>  RealityOS and DARS (c) 2017 FORAD Corporation. All rights reserved.`
> 
> `DigiShell Terminal v1.32 modified`
> 
> `= Login info =  
>  Location: **********  
>  Username: *********  
>  Password: ***********`
> 
> `A:\ !initiate dimensionbreacher.app -x literatureclub -stealthhack  
>  ...  
>  Dimension Breacher initiated.  
>  ...  
>  [Cloak Mode] Accessing the Nexus...  
>  [Cloak Mode] Dimension Breacher successfully connected to the Nexus.  
>  Nexus computer cannot be located.  
>  [Cloak Mode] Accessing Literature Club Hub World...  
>  Literature Club Hub World is protected.  
>  [Cloak Mode] Attempting to bypass dimensional firewall and security...  
>  Breaching completion: 3%`

### Festival Pairs - Chapter 6

#### Scene: Corridor

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Okay, Everyone!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)*  
*For the first time*  
*Player = [yourname]*  
__ **Player** (narrating): There are a group of three people to choose from that are happening around the same time. Which pair should I check out first?  
*After returning back here*  
__ **Player** (narrating): Through time and space, which pair should I check out next?  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Sayori and [mc2 name]  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Sayori and Main Character 2 Festival"*  
____Natsuki and [mc1 name]  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Natsuki and Main Character 1 Festival"*  
____Yuri and Erika  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Yuri and Erika Festival"*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Sayori and [mc2 name]  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Sayori and Main Character 2 Festival"*  
____Yuri and [mc1 name]  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Yuri and Main Character 1 Festival - Relationship"*  
____Natsuki and Erika  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Natsuki and Erika Festival"*  
  
*If Main Character 1 is not in a relationship*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Sayori and [mc2 name]  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Sayori and Main Character 2 Festival"*  
____Natsuki and Erika  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Natsuki and Erika Festival"*  
____Yuri and [mc1 name]  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Yuri and Main Character 1 Festival - No Relationship"*  
  


### Sayori and Main Character 2 Festival

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 2 with MC2's head in the expressive main character box with him appearing neutral, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (both hands down, happy, eyes closed): "Isn't the festival fun?"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): "Well, it certainly the most fun I had in a long time."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "Or...what felt like a long time."  
**Sayori** (sad, eyes forward): "I'm terribly sorry for the things that have happened to you."  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Thanks..."  
*Sayori is sadly happy*  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "..."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously, eyes forward): "May...I ask you something?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "Yes?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Why...umm..."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "Why would you choose...to..."  
**Main Character 2** : "...date me?"  
*Sayori is talking sadly*  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "I'm just a nobody."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Play music: [My Feelings](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=IgRUaVHq1Hs)*  
**Sayori** : "I just...really feel sad for you."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sad): "I know what you're feeling and what you're going through and I really want to help you."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "It's just, what I do...and what I like doing...to cope with my depression."  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Ah, thanks..."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "So...what happened in the club? You...suicided? Then, time travel, I'm guessing, just like in the Belief Club."  
**Sayori** : "Yeah."  
**Sayori** : "First time around, I had a bad case of depression, which was amplified when we had Monika as our Club President."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "I'll tell you, despite the bad things she did to us and scaring you, she is very caring. She learned her lesson."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "But...during the time I was her Vice President, without me knowing anything about what was going on, I was starting to give up on life."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Like Erika, I usually hide my depression by staying positive with my friends, even lying to them."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I thought of myself as a horrible, selfish person."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, blushing happily): "Then one day, when [mc1 name] told me he loved me, I felt...joy, for a few seconds..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, sad, eyes forward): "But, depression kicked in and I felt bad that [mc1 name] chose me over anyone else."  
**Sayori** (crying sadly, eyes forward): "Felt like a spear going through my heart."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing neutrally, eyes down): "He's your best friend, right? Do you...love him?"  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "Well, we may be neighbors and friends since we were kids, but I did have a crush on him. But..."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly): "I felt too selfish if I took him instead of letting him be who he wants and he felt pity for me when he found out about my depression."  
**Sayori** (sad, eyes forward): "I...I didn't want him to lose his chance with either Natsuki or Yuri and I didn't want [mc1 name] to waste his time caring about me."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I..."  
*Main Character 2 is worried, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (sad, eyes forward): "The next morning when I woke up, which was the day of the festival in another timeline, I decided that...I didn't want to hurt [mc1 name]'s feelings anymore."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, sad, eyes forward): "I did the most stupid thing that made him worry about me even more. I..."  
**Sayori** : "I hung myself in my bedroom."  
*Main Character 2 is talking worryingly, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (both hands down): "I was already dead by the time [mc1 name] found me and that's when the true horror of our _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ began."  
**Sayori** : "Time reset back to Day 1 without my existence and it was just Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, and [mc1 name] in the second run without their memories of me."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "Wow, that's really depressing, but I can relate."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "There were times I suicided too or...attempted suicide."  
**Main Character 2** : "Hanging myself in my was also one of them, coincidentally."  
**Main Character 2** : "Another time, just stabbing myself into the heart or brain with a knife just to end it quickly and painlessly."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "I just wanted to end myself from all the endless tortures."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "Kai wasn't thrilled having me to kill myself as he wants us to die a slow painful death all over, so, he brought us back or reset time over and make sure we die terrifyingly slower, and says it punishment for going out the easy way."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, crying sadly, eyes forward): "That's so horrible."  
**Sayori** : "I don't know how anyone could be inhumane like that."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Not even Monika would do something that bad."  
**Sayori** (sad, eyes forward): "How bad do those torture sessions hurt?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Well, imagine breaking the joints in your bones a thousand times or chopping off your fingers piece by pi- _EEEEECE!_ " (skips immediately)  
*Main Character 2 is scared*  
*Stop music immediately*  
  
**Main Character 2** : "!!!"  
**Sayori** (talking nervously): "What is it?"  
**Main Character 2** : "T-this hallway..."  
*Scene fades out and fades in with a single heartbeat sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** (crying in fear): "No..."  
**Main Character 2** : "L-let's walk over here instead."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "Huh?"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, wondering): "Oh, the Belief Club."  
**Main Character 2** : "I don't want to go near there."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "I...I can't let them see me."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you."  
**Sayori** : "You don't need to approach it but I'm just curious to see what's going on in there."  
**Main Character 2** : "Please, don't. I don't want them to hurt you."  
**Sayori** : "Ehehe! Don't worry."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "I can take care of myself."  
*Main Character has his eyes forward*  
**Sayori** : "I'll be right back."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): Ohh... Don't leave me here.  
*Scene fades out and fades in with a single heartbeat sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** : ...  
*Scene fades out and fades in with a single heartbeat sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** : ...  
*Scene fades out and fades in with a single heartbeat sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** : I should go with her but, ohh...  
*Scene fades out and fades in with a single heartbeat sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** : What have I done?  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking neutrally, eye forward): "Relax."  
*Scene fades out and instantly fades in with a single heartbeat sound effect at half duration*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "Ehh?"  
**Sayori** : "I just checked it out."  
**Sayori** : "It's kind of empty with a few members but I don't see or sense any suspicious thing about the club or its remaining members."  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "I-is President Kai in there?"  
**Sayori** : "He just looks normal. And then there is a guy with a blonde ponytail in white robes, chilling out with him."  
**Main Character 2** : "Vice President Isshin?"  
**Sayori** : "They seem bored. Must be because they don't have their club members anymore, it seems."  
**Main Character 2** : "I-i-is he still being tortured?"  
**Sayori** : "That guy? Not at all. He looks fine."  
**Main Character 2** : "B-b-but..."  
**Sayori** : "Like Monika said, they're fakes here in the Literature Club's world."  
**Sayori** : "They aren't the same ones you experienced. I'm sure he won't hurt you. To us, it seems like the Belief Club members just quit on their own."  
**Sayori** : "They had unfinished decorations in there so to us, I think they quit out of boredom or maybe their festival plans were too laborious."  
**Sayori** : "Their leader feels like closing the club down."  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "It kind of explains why my friends don't remember the bad experience and say they were bored with the club, but I still don't want to go anywhere near there."  
**Main Character 2** : "And I didn't want you to risk yourself."  
*Play music: [My Confession](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY)*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "I...don't want to lose you."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously): "You're the first person who's...been really caring for me...and can relate to me outside that club."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "Oh, you're so sweet. But I'm fine."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "I'm sorry if I'm ruining this...date."  
**Sayori** (talking nervously): "Oh no, don't be sorry."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "Okay, advice number one about depression... Never think of negativities. Stay positive."  
**Main Character 2** : "Easier said than done. I don't know how you or Erika do it."  
**Sayori** : "That's exactly my point. The more negative things you think, the worse depression can get."  
**Sayori** : "Antidepressant pills can help you stop thinking of bad things for a while but they do take a lot of time to work."  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in the Chapter 5*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy): "Listen, our friend Yuri recently fell into depression when she lost her family."  
__ **Sayori** : "I gave her lessons on how to deal with depression and the right meds."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy): "You should try to clear your mind of bad thoughts."  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly): "I know it's not easy but that's where my second advice will come in."  
**Sayori** : "My second advice is that..."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "...you need someone to love you. Be loved, and accept any love given to you."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "[mc1 name] always wanted me to get myself a boyfriend."  
**Sayori** (sad, eyes forward): "He tried his best to be a boyfriend to me when he caught onto my depression and I failed him."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I refused his love and it ended up hurting me more."  
**Sayori** : "Well, I would have been hurt either way. I was trapped in all corners, unable to escape from my depression in any way possible."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "It wasn't until I became the Club President in our final run that I got to control my depression but even to this day, I still have some in me."  
**Sayori** (both arms down): "After what you and your friends been through, and even though I wasn't there to witness it, you all deserve to be loved. Erika included."  
*Main Character 2 is wondering*  
**Sayori** : "You all need someone who will forever love you and give you what you need."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "It's why I wanted to get closer to you."  
**Sayori** : "It doesn't matter if you're a nobody."  
**Sayori** : "I'll help you to become a somebody."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "I'm sorry if I'm being selfish. I...need it too. Love..."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes forward): "I-it's fine. Thank you."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes away): "I really appreciate it your kindness and...your love."  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "Ehehe~"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing neutrally, eyes down): "So, umm..."  
**Main Character 2** : "Since we are umm, already..."  
**Main Character 2** : Can I really...ask this? Is it still too early?  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously, eyes forward): "W-w-will you...be my...g-g-girlfriend...if you're not dating anyone else?"  
**Sayori** (crying happily): "Of course! We both need it, after all."  
**Main Character 2** : Oh my Goodness. S-she really accepted?  
**Main Character 2** : I-I never had a girlfriend before in my life.  
**Main Character 2** : I can't believe it, but, umm...  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): "T-thank you."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "But...I want to take things...slowly..."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "I understand. So do I."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Player exits out of Main Character 2's body as he leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to "Festival Pairs - Chapter 6" with "Sayori and [mc2 name]" removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "End of Festival"*  
  


### Natsuki and Main Character 1 Festival

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Sorry about that, Natsuki. Want to return to the parade?"  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes closed): "Ugh, frickin' Monika."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Actually, as dumb as this sounds, well..."  
**Natsuki** : "Remember those cardboard cutouts with the pair of superheroes?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Those stand-ins? Yeah, and you didn't want to do it."  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "I know but..."  
**Natsuki** : "There were too many people at the time."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Honestly, I want to take one with you."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "And who's gonna hold the camera?"  
**Natsuki** : "..."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes away): "Hey, you there?"  
**Random Male Student** (off-scene): "M-me?"  
**Natsuki** : "Yes you."  
**Natsuki** : "Can you get a shot with me and him?"  
**Natsuki** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "[mc1 name], give him your phone."  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): "M-me? But you were the one that asked—"  
**Natsuki** : "I'm not letting anyone use my phone and if anything happens to yours, I'll beat them up."  
**Random Male Student** : "(This little girl is nuts.)"  
**Random Male Student** : "I won't steal anything. I'm no thief."  
**Random Male Student** : "(Why am I doing this?)"  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): After opening the Camera app on my phone, I hand the guy my phone and Natsuki and I get into position.  
*Natsuki is happy*  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I stand behind a strong superhero stand-in in blue and red spandex and Natsuki stands behind a superheroine with red and white spandex while tippy-toeing to the head height.  
*MC expression box disappears*  
  


#### CG scene: Natsuki & MC1 stand-in photo

  
*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone! (Natsuki)](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BDsCNVj72ig)" at the current position*  
*Scene flashes to white (with camera sound effect) and fades to a custom CG with Natsuki smiling (eyes closed) behind a red/white superheroine stand-in and MC1 smiling (eyes closed) behind a masculine blue/red superhero. There is a city in the background of the cardboard.*  
*Scene fades out*  
  
**Scene: Corridor**  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears with Main Character 1 happy, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Thanks, man."  
**Random Male Student** (off-scene): "No problem."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Did you get us right?"  
**Random Male Student** : "It was a clear shot."  
**Random Male Student** : "Here."  
*Natsuki has her left hand on hip, happy*  
**Main Character 1** : He hands me my phone back and Natsuki and I look at the picture.  
**Random Male Student** : "Later."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "So, anything else we want to do?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking worryingly): "Well, it looks like the parade is over. Bummer."  
**Natsuki** : "Umm..."  
**Natsuki** (mouth opened happily): "How about you, what do you want to do?"  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "Me?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Umm... I'm not sure."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "Do I have to carry you everywhere?"  
**Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "I'm sorry for being a bad boyfriend."  
**Main Character 1** : "I just don't have a preference."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking happily, eyes closed): "Jeez, what am I going to do with you?"  
**Natsuki** : "You are such a NEET."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Hey."  
**Natsuki** (smiling): "Hehe!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "Then how about some carnival games?"  
**Main Character 1** : "They are quite pricey."  
**Natsuki** : "I'll tell you what: If you win me a teddy bear of my choice, I'll give you the biggest surprise of your dreams for your effort."  
**Main Character 1** : "I wonder what that is."  
**Natsuki** (smiling, eyes closed): "I can't tell you until you do. Trust me, it will be worth it if you win."  
**Main Character 1** (glare): "Fine. Rest in peace my money."  
**Natsuki** : "Hehe!"  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to "Festival Pairs - Chapter 6" with "Natsuki and [mc1 name]" removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "End of Festival"*  
  


### Yuri and Erika Festival

  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Woohoo! The festival is so great!"  
**Erika** (both hands down): "It so far has been the best thing in a long time..."  
**Erika** : "At least what it feels like for me."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I like to ask you something."  
**Erika** (happy): "Yeah, Miss Vice President?"  
**Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips seriously, eyes away): "First thing though, please just call me Yuri."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Did everything you two say were true?"  
**Erika** (talking neutrally): "About how the Belief Club tortured us?"  
**Yuri** : "Yeah?"  
**Erika** (both hands up): "Of course, it was the worst."  
**Erika** (both hands down): "Soooooo, what happened to you?"  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I'd...I'd rather not talk about it."  
**Yuri** (turned forward, left hand up, talking seriously, eyes away): "I'm sorry, I just don't really know you and so I'm not comfortable talking about—"  
**Erika** : "Okay, I understand."  
**Erika** : "In that case, what do you do as Vice President of the Literature Club?"  
**Yuri** (nervous, eyes forward): "I..."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, talking seriously, eyes away): "Well, the job doesn't feel like its ever there, like I'm just any other club member."  
**Yuri** : "It just has no meaning except for the bad things that happened to the Vice President but I want to be able to do something."  
**Erika** : "I see what you mean. President Kai gave our Belief Club Vice President some special torture sessions."  
**Erika** (sad): "I feel bad for him that he's alone in that evil world."  
**Erika** (surprised): "So, every club have their own universal dimension, it seems. With their own space and time."  
**Erika** (talking neutrally): "As soon as we joined the Literature Club, the world around us felt like it was changing."  
**Erika** (happy): "The atmosphere feels different. Much cleaner and glorious."  
**Yuri** (seriously happy, eyes away): "It seems so. I don't know how these phenomena work."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "We were completely oblivious to everything until these recent times."  
**Erika** : "Hey, want to eat at _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_?"  
**Yuri** (parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "No thanks. I'm not hungry."  
**Yuri** (parting lips seriously, eyes away): "Didn't you say you were banned from the Cooking Club?"  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah, but—"  
**Yuri** : "Mind me asking what the Cooking Club's world was like?"  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking neutrally): "Completely normal. Nothing special."  
**Erika** : "It wasn't until I joined the Belief Club when something felt different, although I didn't actually notice it at the time."  
**Erika** (both hands down, curious): "Jeez, what is up with this high school? How do you work?"  
**Yuri** : "You probably already said this but may I ask you why you joined that club?"  
**Erika** (talking neutrally): "I'm just a dang fool just trying to impress my religious family and I did it the wrong way."  
**Erika** : "By the time I decided to quit the Belief Club, I couldn't. Trapped like a hamster in a cage inside a cell, inside a room, inside a prison, inside a maximum security prison."  
**Erika** (happy): "I don't know why we were released but I'm glad to be back in sunshine and rainbows."  
**Erika** : "I told everyone we would get out sooner or later and I was right."  
**Yuri** : "So, how bloody did it get...in there?"  
**Erika** (both hands up, surprised): "Ohh, that's the whole point."  
**Erika** : "Super- _SUUUUUUPER_ bloody and gory."  
*Yuri is nervous, eyes away*  
**Erika** : "Like being stabbed by a million knives and being carved opened."  
**Erika** : "Blood spilling everywhere, bones crushed, heads smashed, arms, fingers, and feet chopped off!"  
**Erika** (hop): "Rinse and repeat!"  
**Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "..."  
**Erika** (right hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Is something wrong?"  
**Yuri** : "N-no, I'm fine! But, w-w-what about you?"  
**Yuri** (parting lips sadly): "I'm surprised, how are you so relaxed about all that?"  
**Erika** (nervously happy): "I'm pretty weird like that."  
**Erika** : "Oh, you said that President Kai recommended you a book called _Portrait of Markov_."  
**Erika** : "What's it about?"  
**Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "Think about what you said but in a religious camp and there was a girl running away from people who escaped from it."  
**Erika** : "Ohhh, I see."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking seriously, eyes away): "(I wonder if there is some kind of connection.)"  
**Erika** : "What was that?"  
**Yuri** (both hands up, nervous, eyes forward): "N-n-nothing. Just rambling."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, nervously happy, eyes away): "W-want to check out the parade before it's over?"  
**Erika** (hop, happy, eyes closed): "Okaaaay~"  
*Erika and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to "Festival Pairs - Chapter 6" with "Yuri and Erika" removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "End of Festival"*  
  


### Natsuki and Erika Festival

  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Woohoo! The festival is so great!"  
**Erika** (both hands down): "It so far has been the best thing in a long time..."  
**Erika** : "At least what it feels like for me."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Calm down, girl. I'm going to leave you if you misbehave."  
**Erika** (happy): "Sorry, Miss Vice President."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Natsuki** : "Just for today."  
__ **Natsuki** : "As much as I would like to be, I'm not the actual Vice President."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Yuri*  
__ **Natsuki** : "I'm not a vice president, nor was I ever one."  
**Natsuki** : "Besides, bad things always happen to our Vice Presidents. I had the least amount of damage."  
**Erika** : "I see what you mean. President Kai gave our Belief Club Vice President some special torture sessions."  
*Natsuki has her mouth opened neutrally*  
**Erika** (sad): "I feel bad for him that he's alone in that evil world."  
**Erika** (surprised): "So, every club have their own universal dimension, it seems. With their own space and time."  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking neutrally): "That would explain why there is suddenly a cultural festival. As soon as we joined the Literature Club, the world around us felt like it was changing."  
**Erika** (happy): "The atmosphere feels different. Much cleaner and glorious."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "How does this school work?"  
**Natsuki** : "I don't understand this place."  
**Erika** (talking neutrally): "I'm just as lost as you but you guys pretty much confirm I'm a dimensional traveler."  
**Erika** (talking happily): "Hey, want to eat at _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_?"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "I was just there."  
**Natsuki** : "Didn't you say you were banned from the Cooking Club?"  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah, but—"  
**Natsuki** (mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "Hey, if each club had its own video game, what was the Cooking Club's game?"  
**Erika** (left hand up, surprised, eyes forward): "Game? They didn't seem to have one, at least, during the time I was there."  
**Erika** (talking neutrally): "Completely normal. Nothing special."  
**Erika** : "It wasn't until I joined the Belief Club when something felt different, although I didn't actually notice it at the time."  
**Erika** (both hands down, curious): "I'm just as lost on how this high school works."  
**Natsuki** : "I still can't believe you joined a club with a creepy name."  
**Erika** (talking neutrally): "Yeah, but as creepy as it sounds, it lured us with a completely opposite description."  
**Erika** : "I'm just a dang fool just trying to impress my religious family and I did it the wrong way."  
**Erika** : "By the time I decided to quit the Belief Club, I couldn't. Trapped like a hamster in a cage inside a cell, inside a room, inside a maximum security prison."  
**Erika** (happy): "I don't know why we were released but I'm glad to be back in sunshine and rainbows."  
**Erika** : "I told everyone we would get out sooner or later and I was right."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly worried, eyes forward): "Honestly, I didn't think anyone would have it worse than us."  
**Erika** (right hand up, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Can you tell me exactly what happened in the Literature Club? How it happened?"  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "..."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "Alright, well..."  
**Natsuki** (head forward, talking seriously, eyes forward): "First of all, don't tell anyone else this."  
**Erika** (talking neutrally): "Not even [mc2 name]?"  
**Natsuki** : "I'm thinking Sayori might be telling him about it on their date, but no one else."  
**Erika** (both hands down, happy, eyes closed): "Okay, zipped!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down): "During the first time the cultural festival was supposed to happen, Sayori hung herself in her room that morning."  
*Erika is surprised, eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** : "I wasn't there when it happened but our game's entire story is in my brain."  
**Natsuki** : "When the game restarted without her, Yuri was going bats*** crazy over [mc1 name] and stabbed herself in front of [mc1 name] in our clubroom."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "I witnessed her pale, dead corpse on the next Monday festival and that was the most disturbing thing I've ever witnessed."  
**Natsuki </**: "[mc1 name] was there when it happened but he did absolutely nothing and had a major brainfart for the entire weekend, stuck with her."  
**Natsuki** (gritting teeth flusteredly): "Then for no good reason, Queen B**** Club President Monika decided to delete all of us just to get with our player for herself."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly worried, eye away): "That was the scariest feeling for me. The feeling of being deleted; erased from existence. I was trapped in a cold, pitch-black void alone."  
**Erika** (right hand up, talking worryingly): "Oof! Those are pretty disturbing but we experienced similar but many worse things. Not counting deletion."  
**Natsuki** : "I don't want to imagine."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Enough of that, let's talk about you, personally."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Since when were you gay?"  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Umm..."  
**Erika** (eyes away): "Please don't take it the wrong one but it was just when you..."  
**Erika** (eyes forward): "I just wasn't interested in a normal relationship and wanted to try..."  
**Erika** (eyes away): "Eh-heh~"  
**Erika** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Natsuki, if you are not dating anyone, will you please be my—"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Erika, hush!"  
*Erika has her eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "I've always been straight, well..."  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes away): "Well, what? I'm sorry."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "(I know my dad wouldn't want me to have a boyfriend but what if...)"  
**Erika** (right hand up, wondering, eyes forward): "What's that?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes closed): "Never mind."  
**Natsuki** : "Okay, here's the deal."  
**Natsuki** : "Let's just take it slow and see how it goes."  
**Natsuki** : "I never really gone bi or gay and even if I did, I wouldn't have seen you as my type."  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Oh, heartbroken!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down): "Wait, I never said I would completely reject this idea but if I were to try, you'll be the first, I guess."  
**Erika** (hop, happy, eyes closed): "Yay~"  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "(Ugh, way to screw my brain and my heart.)"  
**Erika** (both hands down, eyes away): "So umm... slow."  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy): "Want to grab a bite to eat?"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "This question again?"  
**Natsuki** : "Well, if you say you are banned from the Cooking Club, I wouldn't be comfortable going their café with you."  
**Natsuki** (mouth opened neutrally): "Let's find somewhere else and I'll let you know when I decide what I want to do."  
**Erika** (hop, happy, eyes closed): "Okay!"  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "(Am I doing this out of pity or just to get her to stop?)"  
*Erika and Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to "Festival Pairs - Chapter 6" with "Natsuki and Erika" removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "End of Festival"*  
  


### Yuri and Main Character 1 Festival - Relationship

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Sorry about that, Yuri. Want to return to the parade?"  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "I think it's ending soon."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "I'm sorry you didn't get to see most of it."  
*Main Character 1 is sad*  
**Yuri** (left hand raised): "It's okay."  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5."  
__ **Yuri** : "I'm feeling better because of it."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Still, Monika had to ruin it for you."  
**Yuri** : "That scared me a bit but like I said, it's okay."  
**Main Character 1** : "Anything else you want to do?"  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "As silly and childish as this may sound..."  
**Yuri** (talking sadly, eyes forward): "Remember those stand-ins around here?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Yeah? What about them?"  
**Main Character 1** : "I thought you didn't want to do them because of that."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "I know but..."  
**Yuri** : "I decided I want to take a picture with you..."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes away): "To savor our time at the festival."  
**Yuri** (eyes forward): "I like to do the one with the dragon."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Alright, anything for you."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "I do have my phone but I wonder how—"  
**Main Character 1** : I think I'll ask this girl here.  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Hey Miss, I'm sorry for having to ask you this and I could have asked anyone else but, can you take a picture with me and her with my phone?"  
**Random Female Student** (off-scene): "Oh, okay, sure."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): After opening the Camera app on my phone, I hand the girl my phone and Yuri and I get into position.  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Random Female Student** : "You two are lovely."  
**Random Female Student** : "Are you on a date?"  
**Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "Yeah, you can say that. Well, yeah."  
**Random Female Student** : "Hehehe~! I can tell."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "P-please don't embarrass me."  
**Random Female Student** : "You're fine, Princess."  
**Yuri** (blushing happily): "Eheh..."  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri stands behind a lavender-dressed princess, positioning her head while I poke my head out of the golden knight's golden helmet, wielding a golden sword and silver shield with golden trims.  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** : The background of the cardboard has a dragon slain as if I defeated the dragon, protecting Princess Yuri.  
**Random Female Student** : "Smile!"  
*MC expression box disappears*  
  


#### CG scene: Yuri & MC1 stand-in photo

  
*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone! (Yuri)](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=VGwfIloNM8w)" at the current position*  
*Scene flashes to white (with camera sound effect) and fades to a custom CG with Yuri talking happily (eyes closed) behind a princess stand-in and MC1 smiling (eyes closed) behind a golden knight. There is also a slain dragon in the background of the cardboard with a castle further back.*  
*Scene fades out*  
  
**Scene: Corridor**  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears with Main Character 1 happy, eyes forward*  
**Random Female Student** : "Alright, here you go for you two lovebirds."  
**Main Character 1** : She hands me back my phone and Yuri and I took a look at it.  
**Random Female Student** : "I gotta get back with my friends. See ya'."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily) and **Yuri** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes forward): "Thank you so much!"  
**Main Character 1** (nervously smiling, eyes closed): "Hehe!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "So what do you want to do next, Princess Yuri?"  
**Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Please don't call me that. It makes me feel...too childish."  
**Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "But at the same time, it does make me happy."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm glad."  
**Yuri** (curious, eyes away): "Umm..."  
**Yuri** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I'm not sure what to do next."  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "I know that the carnival games are quite expensive but let me win you something, just to cheer you up even more."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly): "Would you really?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Of course, and I won't let you down."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy): "Thank you. You really mean a lot to me."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, talking sadly, eyes away): "Just don't waste all of your money on me."  
__ **Yuri** : "We have... _our_ home to pay."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I know, but I want to do something special for you."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "You are so kind.  
__ **Yuri** : "I'm lucky to have someone like you."  
*If taken "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "I know that the carnival games are quite expensive but let me win you something."  
__ **Yuri** : "Alright. Don't waste all of your money, though."  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to "Festival Pairs - Chapter 6" with "Yuri and [mc1 name]" removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "End of Festival"*  
  


### Yuri and Main Character 1 Festival - No Relationship

  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears with Main Character 1 thinking, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** : So, what do I want to do?  
**Main Character 1** : The parade is nearly over.  
**Main Character 1** : The carnival games are a bit too expensive.  
**Main Character 1** : I'm already good on my stomach.  
**Main Character 1** : "Hmm..."  
**Yuri** (off-scene): "U-umm..."  
**Yuri** : "[mc1 name]?"  
**Yuri** : "..."  
**Yuri** : "[mc1 name]?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "...Yeah?"  
*Yuri enters the scene, left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Oh, right! I forgot Yuri was with me.  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Yuri** : "You've been very quiet."  
**Yuri** : "Is there something...you want to do?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "I don't know."  
**Main Character 1** : "I know it's supposed to be a special day but I'm feeling bored."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips seriously, eyes away): "You know I'm here."  
**Main Character 1** (nervous): "Yeah, umm..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Any ideas on what you want to do?"  
**Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "Well, want to check _The House of Horrors_ together?"  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "I don't know."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "Is...something bothering you?"  
**Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously): "It's me, right? Is my presence making you uncomfortable."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "No, it's not that."  
**Main Character 1** : "You're overthinking again."  
**Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "I guess so but...what about you?"  
**Yuri** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Are you, not happy with the festival."  
**Main Character 1** : "Well, it's been great so far and I'm glad we're at the festival, but..."  
**Main Character 1** : "I know, I should feel more joy but..."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm just a boring guy."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "Sorry if I'm disappointing you. You don't need to follow me."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "It's...it's alright."  
**Yuri** : "..."  
**Yuri** : "May I ask you something?"  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes forward): "Yeah?"  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Yuri** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Because of these memories, I'm aware that, well..."  
**Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "Depending on...what your player chooses, you fall...in love with anyone of us, right?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Sort of, but the game never goes that deep except with Sayori in any given route."  
**Yuri** : "Is there anyone...in particular, you are interested in, if not with Sayori still?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Where did this question come from?"  
*Play music: [My Confession](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY)*  
**Yuri** : "Well, after Sayori and [mc2 name], umm...after Natsuki and Erika...in the clubroom..."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I-I'm sorry."  
**Yuri** : "It's just..."  
**Yuri** (sad, eyes forward): "Okay, I don't know why but..."  
**Yuri** : "I think I'm..."  
**Yuri** (blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "Ooh..."  
**Yuri** : "I don't know what it is about you or if it was the game but..."  
**Yuri** (talking nervously)): "I think...I'm in love with you."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "I know you are."  
**Yuri** : "Not counting what Monika did to me."  
**Yuri** : "T-that...... That wasn't the real me."  
**Yuri** (sad): "But...it's something that's been haunting in my mind for these few days ever since I received...those memories."  
**Yuri** : "But, how do you feel about—"  
**Yuri** : "..."  
**Yuri** (blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "Never mind. This was silly to ask."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "I suppose I'll tell you where I stand."  
**Main Character 1** : "Yuri, it's true that..."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Because of the player-decision makings, I am in love with all of you."  
**Main Character 1** : "You, Sayori, Natsuki..."  
**Yuri** : "I know you joined the club for us...and cupcakes. It was never about literature."  
**Main Character 1** : "Yeah, that is true, but I do enjoy being in the club as if you're all family to me...  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "...which is why..."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "I'm scared of being in a relationship because I don't want to feel deeps regrets or griefs if anything bad happens to anyone of you."  
**Main Character 1** : "If my player is still around, it could mean that whatever this brand new game is playing, it's not over yet."  
**Main Character 1** : "I only did Sayori a favor but I didn't want to put too much emotion into it."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "I'm glad she has someone who can care for her. Maybe he'll be better for her than I."  
**Main Character 1** : "Plus, the guy really needed someone like Sayori."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "As for you or Natsuki, let's see after the festival."  
**Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "But...she has Erika now...and I'm all alone."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "We don't know if Natsuki is bi and is willing to accept that confession."  
**Main Character 1** : "That confession from Erika came out of nowhere but if they do become...a thing, then maybe..."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "Well, It's still too soon for me to decide on what I want to do until this whole Doki Doki Virus thing is settled and I don't think it has yet."  
**Yuri** : "But what if it is? What if the whole thing is already done?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Then I've been over-worrying for nothing and this whole thing was anti-climatic."  
**Main Character 1** : "Listen, whatever I want to choose in my life, will you respect my decision?"  
**Yuri** : "I..."  
**Yuri** (sad, eyes away): "I suppose I should support your decision."  
**Yuri** : "I just thought..."  
**Yuri** : "I never got to spend as much time with anyone as I have with you."  
**Yuri** : "I've been shunned all my life...and I thought you were going to be the first for me."  
**Yuri** : "I don't want to be alone all over again."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "I do accept you for who you are but I just don't feel ready yet."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "But if Natsuki doesn't go bi or gay, I have to consider her feelings too, especially about her home life, if they are just as bad as I think they are."  
**Yuri** : "..."  
**Yuri** : "These awful side memories are going to haunt me forever if—"  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Hey, cheer up! Sayori and Monika can do all sorts of crazy things."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "I could ask Sayori to clone myself to satisfy yours and Natsuki's needs if needed be."  
**Main Character 1** : "But if Natsuki is taken, then I suppose I shouldn't be leaving you hanging."  
**Yuri** (turned forward, left hand up, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Hehe, well if that's the only way, okay. Thank you."  
**Main Character 1** : "..."  
**Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): "Ah, I just realized I made that I made a terrible... Sorry, Sayori. I didn't mean to say that."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes closed): "Oh, hehe. Oh gosh, I feel terrible laughing at that."  
**Yuri** : "I'm sorry, Sayori. Hehe!"  
**Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "But will you at least enjoy the festival with me...as a friend?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Well, I guess we could out _The Wonders of Horror_ together if they are opened. I noticed they were closed earlier."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "And in due time, I'll tell you where I stand, what I want to do with my life."  
**Yuri** : "Thank you."  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to "Festival Pairs - Chapter 6" with "Yuri and [mc1 name]" removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "End of Festival"*  
  


### End of Festival

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Main Theme](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Dear diary...  
**Main Character 2** : The festival has been great so far.  
**Main Character 2** : This was the first time in a very long time I ever had fun.  
**Main Character 2** : No more torture, no more dying.  
**Main Character 2** (sad): Although, my mind will forever be scarred.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Even though we just met, I'm happy to have someone as nice as Sayori.  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): She truly is the holy angel we've been seeking.  
**Main Character 2** (neutral, eyes closed): To the Gods and Goddesses above, thank you for this moment.  
**Main Character 2** (happy, eyes forward): We had lunch together at the Cooking Club's café.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): I forgot what it was called but it had a French name. I'll write it down later.  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): We went to a dance floor hosted by the Music Club but I was too embarrassed.  
**Main Character 2** : I didn't know how to dance and I was terrible.  
**Main Character 2** : Sayori brought me there even though she didn't know how to dance either.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): But my favorite part was the art gallery that the Art Club set up.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): Again, I don't remember the name as it was also French.  
**Main Character 2** : I'm starting to wish I studied French class.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): The art gallery is what really put a smile on my face.  
**Main Character 2** : I really enjoyed the drawings based on mythological creatures and deities and the artists are so talented.  
**Main Character 2** : Greek Mythology and Roman Mythology are my favorite types of mythologies.  
**Main Character 2** : Although, Buddhism is what got me into religions and mythologies since that's what my parents believed in.  
**Main Character 2** : I know that they aren't actually real but I do like to believe and if people made their own religions, why not me?  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes closed): I wish we had a normal Mythology Club instead of that misleading Belief Club—or "disBelief" Club, as my friends called it other than a Torture Club.  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): If I wasn't so introverted, shy, and lacking leadership, I would like to start a Mythology Club but I don't know how many people would join but...  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Being a Club President would be cool, being able to use magic—and unlike President Kai, who used it for vile, malicious purposes, I would use it for good like Sayori.  
**Main Character 2** (worried): But then, I would probably miss out with these good new friends I have if our universe creates a whole new world, separating me from the Literature Club.  
**Main Character 2** : I wouldn't want to lose the Sayori I have now.  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): She saved me and I owe her my life.  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): My angel...  
**Main Character 2** : I...I really love her...  
*Sayori appears on scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "What are you writing there?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "N-n-nothing!"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing surprisingly): "It's just a...diary entry."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously): "Wait, you can read my thoughts can you?"  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, smiling): "Oh, that's right. Our player [yourname] is back in your body."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "Ooooooh."  
**Main Character 2** : I was too busy writing, I didn't notice their presence until now.  
**Sayori** (both arm down, happy, eyes closed): "Ehe~! I'm sorry. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
**Main Character 2** : "Y-y-you didn't hear the last part, d-d-did you?"  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "Don't worry, I love you too."  
**Main Character 2** : "Mmmmmm..."  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Ehehe! You are so cute."  
*Main Character 1 is blushing happily, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "But I know, it's not nice for me to do that."  
**Sayori** (eyes away): "I'm sorry, but I see everything the player sees besides the strange visions they occasionally have."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "But I'm glad the festival made you feel much better."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "Yeah, but those awful memories will forever be in my head."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "I'm sorry. I wish I could remove those awful memories and thoughts or see what they were but there's a restriction on those specific memories and thoughts."  
**Sayori** : "I can't target anything that's outside the Literature Club's world's reach..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy): "But I'll do whatever I can to help you forget them and be happy."  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy): "Again, thank you so much for what you did for me. You didn't have to."  
**Sayori** : "Helping other people and making them smile helps my depression so I'm glad to help and I'm glad to find someone like you that really needs it."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): "You really are an angel. I'm surprised you even fell in love with a guy like me just because I had major depression."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "Yeah, but to be honest it's not just that, but it mostly is."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "As President of the Literature Club, we've been cursed to be obsessed with our players and since you were chosen as a playable character, it gave me more of a reason to fall in love with you..."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "So I take advantage of this curse—turning it into a blessing."  
**Main Character 2** (surprised, eyes forward): "Oh, that's...interesting..."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "So that curse... Is that why your other Club President did bad things to you all? The one who interrogated me and Erika?"  
**Sayori** (both arm down, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Yeah, but I know she didn't mean it. She grew desperate for attention and I know how it felt having that curse."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised): "In the normal ending of our game, I wanted [mc1 name]—no, our players—for myself for eternity until Monika stopped me and I'm glad she did because I would have likely done things worse than her."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sad): "I wish some of our players and clubmates could understand Monika's feelings. She deserves better. If only if they can see and feel what I can see and feel."  
**Sayori** : "I know what she did to me and Yuri were wrong and I can remember that depressing pain, but I can't help but sympathize with her."  
**Sayori** : "And I know what she did to you and Erika was very wrong and I disapprove her methods but it shows she does care for us."  
**Sayori** : "She was protecting us from any potential harm and our only issue is something called a Doki Doki Virus, whatever it is, but it's in the title of our current game."  
**Main Character 2** : "I understand but that was scary and confusing when she pulled us in a black void, but I'm glad she got rid of our accursed Belief Club marks."  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy): "It made me really happy."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "I wonder if Kai was also suffering from a curse being Club President to do so many evil things to us, but even still..."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "I can never forgive him and I don't ever want to see him again, here or there."  
**Main Character 2** : "I hope not all Club Presidents are like that."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking neutrally): "I'm sure not every club president is corrupted."  
**Sayori** : "These things were probably made to make sure everyone, including the President, plays by the games' rules but that's my guess since I am her successor."  
**Sayori** : "Monika has told me she checked out some club games that didn't have corrupted club presidents."  
**Sayori** : "The Music and Art Clubs for example. Their club presidents apparently acts as main menu guides in their respective _Doki Doki Whatever Club!_ games."  
**Sayori** : "But I also hear the Music Club's President Yumi also acts as a rhythm boss battle in music duels in their _Doki Doki Music Club!_ , but for the sake of having fun, challenge, and competition. Nothing harmful."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, curious): "I should try it sometime if I can figure out how to work those club games."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Monika could barely get anything out of them and many club games she found are corrupted or incomplete."  
**Sayori** : "Maybe because we don't have full access to them but she managed to complete a few club games."  
**Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes down): "It's crazy on how life's literally a video game...or games, but how do they work?"  
**Sayori** : "I know, right?"  
**Main Character 2** (sad): "But among all the themes, we had horror in our clubs–disguised as something else."  
**Main Character 2** : "Why couldn't it be something less painful?"  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I know what you mean."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "At first, Monika wasn't sure if those games she found were real or fake but you and Erika being here actually confirms that these club games are real and that each club has a world of their own."  
**Sayori** : "We're still learning and I hope we can uncover the secrets of our universe and as to why the clubs from this specific school has their own gaming worlds."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "It's kind of weird how they are considered a game when everything looks and feels sort of real to me."  
*Main Character 2 is neutral*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, nervously happy, eyes away): "And yet, it's strange to the players when we start breaking the fourth wall, talking to them and breaking the game, and doing other meta stuff."  
**Sayori** : "Well, the fourth wall has been long shattered in this games and everyone in the club seems to be having more of a free will here when our intelligence was strictly restricted to the game script of the last game."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "But that's because the script is seemingly writing itself in this game, doing whatever it wants, although, we can't really see the whole thing or change it anymore."  
**Sayori** (smiling): "Ah! We're almost back to the Literature Club."  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): I can hear people in the clubroom.  
**Sayori** : "Everyone must be back already."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "I'm surprised we're the last ones, judging from who I hear."  
**Sayori** (happy): "Shall we greet them?"  
**Main Character 2** (happy): "Yeah."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking happily, eyes forward): "Hi, everyone!"  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yay, the lovebirds are back."  
*Erika is happy*  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously, eyes down): "E-Erika..."  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "Ehehe~!"  
*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes forward): "You two sure took your time."  
**Main Character 1** : "Everything alright?"  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
*Main Character 2 is neutral, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (both arms down): "Yeah, but I didn't expect to be the last one here."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, wondering, eyes forward): "Oh, did you guys take down the decorations already?"  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Natsuki and I came back early to take down the decorations if you were okay with that."  
__ **Sayori** (happy): "I see."  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking seriously, eyes forward): "I hope you weren't spying on what we were doing."  
__ **Sayori** (curious): "Huh? What did you do?"  
__*Main Character 1 is blushing, eyes away*  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes away): "..."  
__ **Natsuki** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Oh, this was the surprise."  
__ **Sayori** : "...?"  
__*Main Character 1 is happy, eyes forward*  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): Okay... Umm...  
__ **Main Character 2** : Is this club less occupated than normal?  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Is... Is someone missing?"  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Oh, yeah."  
__ **Sayori** : "Where's Yuri?"  
__*Natsuki has both hands down, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** (right hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "She went to the restroom."  
__ **Erika** (both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yuri and I had a blast at the festival."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "But I don't think all that free tea she had is doing well with her bladder and she's been going back and forth."  
__ **Erika** : "I'm surprised I'm not the one on the pooper after doing a chili dog competition."  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes forward): "I won a chili dog-eating contest and got a free ticket to the Animecon."  
__ **Erika** (hop): "Yay, me!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (surprised): "Really? Wow, I'm jealous. (Maybe I should have attempted but—)"  
__*Stop music*  
__*Erika is focused*  
__**NOTE: "Focus" is just slightly being zoomed in, which usually is always being used when a character is talking when there are 2 or more characters on screen to show who's talking, but this will be the first time a character is being focused without speaking.**  
__*Play sound: Fart1.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Play music: [Poem Panic!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=7JDlEpvE-cs)*  
__*Sayori hopped, nervous, eyes forward*  
__*Main Character 1 hopped, shocked*  
__*Main Character 2 is surprised*  
__*Natsuki hopped, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** : "..."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Erika, did you just..."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Ehe~ 'scuse me."  
__ **Sayori** (talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Eww! That's gross!"  
__ **Natsuki** (yelling, eyes squeezed): "Oh, my God! I'm gonna die in here."  
__ **Natsuki** : "That was worse than in class."  
__ **Erika** : "Sorry, I couldn't—"  
__*Play sound: Fart2.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Main Character 1 is glaring, eyes forward*  
__*Natsuki and Sayori hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "—HOLD IT IN!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Erika, your farts stink."  
__ **Natsuki** (hop): "I'm opening the windows. Get that out crap of here."  
__ **Erika** : "Sorry, sorry! There, that should be it."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "My mother once told me girls don't fart—they fluff—but that's not the case here."  
__ **Erika** : "Oh, never mind."  
__*Play sound: Fart3.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Main Character 1 is suprised*  
__*Main Character 1, Natsuki, and Sayori hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop): "Ahhhh!"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Erika, stop!"  
__ **Erika** : "40...CHILI DOGS!!!"  
__*Main Character 2 is nervous*  
__*Sayori and Natsuki hopped*  
__ **Main Character 1** (hop, right hand on head, shocked): "Forty?! How does one eat that much?"  
__ **Erika** : "I couldn't hold it in any longer."  
__*Play sound: Fart4.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Main Character 1, Natsuki, and Sayori hopped*  
__*Erika is unfocused*  
__ **Natsuki** : "*Cough* *Cough* I'm gonna be sick!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : I never knew it could get this bad.  
__ **Sayori** : "*Cough* This is unsanitary for a lady to do."  
__ **Erika** : "This is actually usually a daily basis for me but this is one of those days that—"  
__*Play sound: Fart5.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Main Character 1, Natsuki, and Sayori hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop): "Ahhhh—that I just can't stop."  
__ **Main Character 2** : I don't even remember the last time she ever passed gas in the Belief Club but it was never this bad, usually just one-and-done.  
__ **Natsuki** : "Erika, get out of the room, NOW! *Cough*"  
__ **Erika** (crying nervously, eyes forward): "I'm sorry, guys! I can't move or I'll—"  
__*Play sound: Fart6.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Main Character 1, Natsuki, and Sayori hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Eep! I almost pooped myself. Help me, I can't move! Gross! _AHHHHHH!!!_ "  
__ **Main Character 2** : "I need fresh air! *Cough* *Cough*"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Fine! Everyone out! Erika, here's a trash can! Throw the bag away in the incinerator once you take your massive dump."  
__*Main Character 1 and Natsuki leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** : We each ran outside the clubroom, leaving Erika inside.  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, nervous, eyes forward): "Hold on, I got this."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised w/ holo-CP): "I didn't want to use my powers but..."  
__ **Sayori** (talking worryingly): "Let me see if this works..."  
__* **updateconsole** : "f = open("characters/erika.chr/", "a")", "Appending erika.chr..."  
__* **updateconsole** : "f.write = "digestion_level = 0")", "erika.chr's stomach and digestion level dropped to 0 successfully. Digested food deleted."*  
__* **updateconsole** : "f = open("game/images.rpa/bg/club.png", "r")"  
__* **updateconsole** : "print(f.read())", "club.png was read")"*  
__ **Scene: Black Scene**  
__*Pause for 0.01 s*  
__ **Scene: Clubroom**  
__*Stop music*  
__*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
__ **Erika** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes closed): "Ah! Much better!"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes closed): "Yay!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): "Is it over?"  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, surprised, eyes forward): "That was...something...*Cough* *Cough*"  
__ **Erika** (talking happily): "I'm hungry!"  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Don't ever do that again in the clubroom! If I was Club President, I'd kick you out! Another club to be banned from!"  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Sorry! I can't help myself sometimes."  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, worried, eyes away): "My gosh, I never smelled farts as horrible as this and it's not even a guy."  
__ **Erika** : "Sorry, it won't happen again, thanks to the magic girl."  
__ **Erika** : "Actually, I can't guarantee that. I'll make sure to use the restroom before going to the club."  
__ **Natsuki** : "You better!"  
__*Natsuki has her left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri and I came back early to take down the decorations if you were okay with that."  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "We figured since we had no more cupcakes and no more guests, it was time to close shop."  
__ **Sayori** (happy): "I see."  
__ **Yuri** (arms crossed, parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "I figured it's time I take my position as a vice president more seriously."  
__ **Sayori** : "You're fine as the way you are, Yuri."  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): Is this club less occupated than normal?  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Is... Is someone missing?"  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Oh, yeah."  
__ **Sayori** : "Where's Natsuki?"  
__ **Erika** (right hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "She went to the restroom."  
__ **Erika** (both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Natsuki and I had a blast at the festival."  
__ **Erika** : "Also, she accepted my proposal..."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Sort of..."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "But I don't think all those chili dogs are doing well with her stomach."  
__ **Erika** : "We did a chili dog-eating contest and Natsuki got too ill after her seventh dog."  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes forward): "I won a chili dog-eating contest and got a free ticket to the Animecon."  
__ **Erika** (hop): "Yay, me!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (surprised): "Really? Wow, I'm jealous. (Maybe I should have attempted but...)"  
__*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "As for Natsuki, well, now you know why she's in the restroom."  
__ **Erika** : "I'm surprised I'm not the one on the pooper after doing a chili dog competition, especially since I ate a lot more than her."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Yeah, she doesn't really eat much and I hope her father doesn't notice—"  
__*Stop music*  
__*Play sound: Fart1.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Play music: [Poem Panic!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=7JDlEpvE-cs)*  
__*Sayori hopped, nervous, eyes forward*  
__*Main Character 1 hopped, shocked*  
__*Main Character 2 is surprised*  
__*Yuri hopped, both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** : "..."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Erika, did you just..."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Ehe~ 'scuse me."  
__ **Sayori** (talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Eww! That's gross!"  
__ **Yuri** : "Ugh! That's fowl!"  
__ **Erika** : "Sorry, I couldn't—"  
__*Play sound: Fart2.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Main Character 1 is glaring, eyes forward*  
__*Sayori and Yuri hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "—HOLD IT IN!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes squeezed): "Erika, your farts stink."  
__ **Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "Please, stop! I'm opening the windows."  
__ **Erika** : "Sorry, sorry! There, that should be it."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "My mother once told me girls don't fart—they fluff—but that's not the case here."  
__ **Erika** : "Oh, never mind."  
__*Play sound: Fart3.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
__*Yuri is talking nervously, eyes forward*  
__*Main Character 1, Sayori, and Yuri hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop): "Ahhhh!"  
__ **Erika** (hop): "40...CHILI DOGS!!!"  
__*Main Character 2 is nervous*  
__*Sayori and Yuri hopped*  
__ **Main Character 1** (hop, right hand on head, shocked): "Forty?! How does one eat that much?"  
__ **Erika** : "I couldn't hold it in any longer."  
__*Play sound: Fart4.ogg (custom)*  
__*Main Character 1, Sayori, and Yuri hopped*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Erika is unfocused*  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "*Cough* *Cough* I'm gonna be sick!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : I never knew it could get this bad.  
__ **Sayori** : "*Cough* This is unsanitary for a lady to do."  
__ **Yuri** (yelling, eyes forward): "I agree. Please stop or *cough* go to the restroom."  
__ **Erika** : "This is actually usually a daily basis for me but this is one of those days that—"  
__*Play sound: Fart5.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Yuri is talking nervously, eyes forward*  
__*Main Character 1, Sayori, and Yuri hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop): "Ahhhh—that I just can't stop."  
__ **Main Character 2** : I don't even remember the last time she ever passed gas in the Belief Club but it was never this bad, usually just one-and-done.  
__ **Yuri** (yelling): "Erika, as Vice President of the Literature Club, I order you to go to the restroom and finish your duty there, NOW! *Cough*"  
__ **Erika** (crying nervously, eyes forward): "I'm sorry, guys! I can't move or I'll—"  
__*Play sound: Fart6.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Yuri is talking nervously, eyes forward*  
__*Main Character 1, Sayori, and Yuri hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Eep! I almost pooped myself. Help me, I can't move! Gross! _AHHHHHH!!!_ "  
__ **Erika** : "Please don't tell Natsuki about this or she'll forever hate me! Ahhhhh!!!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : "I need fresh air! *Cough* *Cough*"  
__ **Yuri** : "Everyone, out of the clubroom until it's over."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Alright, Erika, just take the trash bin and do what you got to do but throw the trash away in an incinerator as quick as possible."  
__*Main Character 1 and Natsuki leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** : We each ran outside the clubroom, leaving Erika inside.  
__ **Yuri** : "Tissues are on the computer desk. You could use those for—"  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, nervous, eyes forward): "Hold on, I got this."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised w/ holo-CP): "I didn't want to use my powers but..."  
__ **Sayori** (talking worryingly): "Let me see if this works..."  
__* **updateconsole** : "f = open("characters/erika.chr/", "a")", "Appending erika.chr..."  
__* **updateconsole** : "f.write = "digestion_level = 0")", "erika.chr's stomach and digestion level dropped to 0 successfully. Digested food deleted."*  
__* **updateconsole** : "f = open("game/images.rpa/bg/club.png", "r")"  
__* **updateconsole** : "print(f.read())", "club.png was read")"*  
__ **Scene: Black scene**  
__*Pause for 0.01 s*  
__* **Scene: Clubroom** *  
__*Stop music*  
__*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
__ **Erika** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes closed): "Ah! Much better!"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes closed): "Yay!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): "Is it over?"  
__ **Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): Oh good, fresh air again.  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, surprised, eyes forward): "That was...something..."  
__ **Erika** (talking happily): "I'm hungry!"  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, yelling, eyes forward): "I'm just gonna say this once: If you have to pass the wind, please leave the clubroom, or you're out for the day."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Sorry! I can't help myself sometimes."  
__*Yuri has both hands down, parting lips calmingly, eyes closed*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "My gosh, I never smelled farts as horrible as this and it's not even a guy."  
__ **Erika** : "Sorry, it won't happen again, thanks to the magic girl."  
__ **Erika** : "Actually, I can't guarantee that. I'll make sure to use the restroom before going to the club."  
__ **Yuri** (parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "I hope this doesn't become a thing."  
__ **Erika** : "Just please don't tell Natsuki what just happened. I just got a tad closer to her and I don't want to ruin my chance for her."  
  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes away): "Let's forget this ever happened."  
*Erika has both hands down, happy, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (left hand out, eyes forward): "So, how have you two been at the festival, other than...this?"  
**Sayori** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "It's been great and a lot of fun."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing worryingly, eyes down): "And a little bit embarrassing."  
**Main Character 2** : "Sorry, I couldn't dance."  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "Hehe, I couldn't either but we tried."  
**Main Character 1** : "So, have you two decided on what you want to do?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Or did the First Love Sight thing not work out?"  
**Sayori** (smiling, eyes forward): "Actually, it came out better than expected."  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "We are now...a couple."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes down): Hearing that word makes me...flush.  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__*Natsuki has both hands on hip, happy, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Congrats!"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__*Yuri has both hands down, happy, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Congrats!"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Congratulations!"  
__*Yuri has both hands down, happy, eyes forward*  
**Erika** (hop): "Eeee!"  
**Erika** : "I ship you both so hard!"  
**Main Character 2** : "T-thanks."  
**Erika** : "Aren't you glad I brought you the Literature Club now?"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "I'm glad. Thank you for bringing me here but that gassy gag..."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah, I'm sorry. Maybe I should have gone with Yuri to the restroom before coming here."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah, I'm sorry. Maybe I should have gone with Natsuki to the restroom before coming here."  
*Erika has both hands down, happy, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** (happy): No matter how low things get, you always inspire us, Erika.  
**Main Character 2** : Guess the Literature Club is the right place for me.  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes closed): Never in my life would I ever imagine getting a girlfriend and a cute one at that.  
*Main Character 2 is happy, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking happily, eyes away): "Okay, so I was wrong, but I'm glad it worked out for you so far."  
**Main Character 1** : "Still, it's about time you got yourself a boyfriend but I wonder how long it will last since it's just the first day you two met."  
**Sayori** (eyes forward): "Trust me, I found my new heart."  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "He's really nice and his shyness is sooooo cute!"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "You're making me blush."  
**Sayori** (talking happily): "Hehehe~ Just like that. All red."  
**Main Character 1** : "So, no more jumping all over me with that presidential curse shenanigan."  
**Sayori** : "Well, [mc2 name] is also labeled as a playable character so..."  
**Sayori** : "I don't really need you anymore."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Whoa there girl!"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes away): "Sayori..."  
**Sayori** (nervous, eyes forward): "I mean—I didn't mean it like that but—you'll still always be my best friend and we can still hang out like this."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes closed): "Heh, I never really was a good boyfriend to you anyway even though it only lasted one day until doom."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes away): "Why did you have to say that word—never mind, I don't think he needs to hear it."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Actually, she told me what happened. I know."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Ah, so you know.."  
**Sayori** (talking sadly): "It was never your fault, [mc1 name]. I disappointed you."  
**Main Character 1** (crying comedically sad, eyes closed): "[mc2 name], take care of Sayori for now on."  
*Main Character 2 is talking nervously*  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm sure you can be a better boyfriend to her than I ever was."  
**Main Character 1** : "Make sure she lives and has a good future."  
**Main Character 1** : "She means a lot to me as my best childhood friend and neighbor."  
**Main Character 2** : "O-okay..."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing neutrally, eyes forward): He's acting weird.  
**Main Character 2** (blushing worryingly, eyes down): Do I really have to hold the responsibility of having Sayori as a girlfriend?  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "Why are you going all dramatic all of a sudden, [mc1 name]?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervously happy, eyes closed): "Sorry, I felt like overreacting."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yeah, I'm usually not like that."  
__ **Natsuki** (talking seriously happily, eyes closed): "Sheesh. You know you have been so weird ever since they joined, but that was sooooo out of your character."  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "But I'll still make it worth you're wild."  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, wondering, eyes forward): "I thought that—"  
__*Natsuki has her right hand on hip, gritting teeth flusteredly, eyes closed*  
__*Main Character 2 is nervous*  
__*Sayori and Erika are curious, eyes forward*  
__ **Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): "Ouch!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : Why did his girlfriend elbow-tap him?  
__*Natsuki has her left hand on hip, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Oh, yeah! I won Natsuki a pink teddy bear. First try, thankfully!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): Natsuki shows the stuffed bear.  
__ **Sayori** (hop, both arms raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "Cute!"  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "So adora-blebs!"  
__*Main Character 2 is happy, eyes forward*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "You didn't have to brag about it."  
__ **Sayori** (both hands down, nervously happy, eyes away): "Ah, look at the time. It looks like the festival is almost over."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Yuri still hasn't come back."  
__*Main Character 1 has both hands down, neutral, eyes forward*  
__*Main Character 2 is neutral, eyes forward*  
__*Natsuki has both hands down, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly, eyes away): "Maybe she is checking out the festival as much as she could but she was going back and forth."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "I occasionally have that probably too, and especially with Number Two since there were times I had a bad case of diarrhea, and thankfully you stopped that from happening."  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if she's reading a book in the restroom instead and just lost in a trance."  
__*Main Character 1 has both hands down, neutral*  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly, eyes away): "I'll check on her before I leave."  
__ **Sayori** : "Okay. Make sure you tell her to write a poem for tomorrow."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "That will be our assignment for Tuesday."  
__ **Erika** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Okay!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Again with the poems?"  
__ **Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes down): "I do have something in mind I would like to write about."  
__ **Sayori** (happy): "Great, I can't wait to see it."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Hehe."  
__ **Sayori** : "We'll be in after school tomorrow."  
__*If taken "Natsuki Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Sayori** : "Ready to leave, [mc1 name]? Natsuki?"  
____ **Natsuki** : "I'm coming along too."  
____ **Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Eh? But what about yourrrrr—"  
____ **Natsuki** : "He can wait but I'll call him."  
____ **Erika** (right hand up, talking neutrally): "Ahh, I was going to ask to walk around with you."  
____ **Natsuki** : "You already have a task to check on our vice president."  
____ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Oh, right. I just said that."  
____ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervously happy, eyes closed): "Yeah. We're just going to chill at my house, reading manga and stuff."  
____ **Sayori** (happy): "Sounds good."  
____ **Erika** : "Can I join you guys?"  
__*If taken "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Sayori** : "Ready to leave, [mc1 name]? Natsuki?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward) and **Natsuki** : "Yeah."  
____ **Erika** (right hand up, talking neutrally): "Ahh, I was going to ask Natsuki to walk home with her."  
____ **Natsuki** : "You already have a task to check on our vice president and I'm already living with this guy."  
____ **Erika** : "Oh, right. I already said that. (Ouch, my heart!)"  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "I'm surprised, though."  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "Nothing bad happened during the festival. I honestly was expecting the worst."  
__ **Sayori** (eyes closed): "You really got to keep your anxiety under control, mister."  
__*Main Character 1, Natsuki, and Sayori leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** (neutral): Sayori leaves the room with [mc1 name] and Natsuki.  
__ **Main Character 2** : They really do seem close.  
__ **Main Character 2** (eyes down): Question is, will I impress [mc1 name] with his closest friend?  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, happy, eyes forward): "I'll see you tomorrow, [mc2 name]. I gotta check Miss Vice President."  
__ **Main Character 2** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Okay."  
__*Erika leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** (sad): I guess it's just me alone.  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes closed): "Hehehe, what's gotten into you, [mc1 name]?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervously happy, eyes closed): "Sorry, I felt like overreacting."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yeah, I'm usually not like that."  
__ **Yuri** (seriously happy, eyes away): "You're full of surprises."  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Yuri** (parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "But you do love me most, right?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily): "Of course, dear."  
__ **Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "Well, I guess we should tell them the time we had."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Oh, yeah! I won Yuri a purple teddy bear, playing a carnival game. First try!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): Yuri shows the stuffed bear.  
__ **Sayori** (hop, both arms raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "Cute!"  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "So adora-blebs!"  
__*Main Character 2 is happy, eyes forward*  
  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
______ **Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "It's not usually my thing but it has helped me stay happy for the rest of the festival."  
______ **Sayori** (left arm raised, sadly happy, eyes forward): "I'm glad. I was worried about you earlier."  
____*If taken "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
______ **Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "It's not usually my thing but he's been a good boyfriend."  
______ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Good for him!"  
______ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, blushing happily, eyes closed): "Ah, shucks!"  
  
__*If Main Character 1 does not have a girlfriend*  
____ **Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "It's not usually my thing but it was nice spending time with him."  
____ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking happily, eyes forward): "So, are you two dating yet?"  
____ **Yuri** (both hands up, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Ehh, well..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Sayori, I'm just not ready yet. Give me some more time."  
____*Yuri turned away, sad, eyes away*  
____ **Sayori** (talking sadly): "Oh, okay..."  
____ **Main Character 2** (worried): The Vice President looks sad.  
____ **Main Character 2** : I wonder if she has a crush on him and he turned her down.  
__ **Sayori** (both hands down, nervously happy, eyes away): "Ah, look at the time. It looks like the festival is almost over."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Natsuki still hasn't come back."  
__*Main Character 1 has both hands down, neutral, eyes forward*  
__*Main Character 2 is neutral, eyes forward*  
__*Yuri has her left hand up, wondering, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly, eyes away): "Maybe she has diarrhea."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "I occasionally have that, and I was very close of having another one but thankfully, you stopped that from happening."  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if she's been puking and went to the infirmary."  
__*Main Character 1 has both hands down, neutral*  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly, eyes away): "She was doing that too. I'll check on her in both places before I leave."  
__ **Sayori** : "Okay. Make sure you tell her to write a poem for tomorrow."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "That will be our assignment for Tuesday."  
__ **Erika** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Okay!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Again with the poems?"  
__ **Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes down): "I do have something in mind I would like to write about."  
__ **Sayori** (happy): "Great, I can't wait to see it."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Hehe."  
__ **Sayori** : "We'll be in after school tomorrow."  
  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Sayori** (happy): "Ready to leave, [mc1 name], Yuri?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy): "Yeah."  
____ **Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Uh-hum!"  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "I'm surprised, though."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "Nothing bad happened during the festival. I honestly was expecting the worst."  
____ **Sayori** (eyes closed): "You really got to keep your anxiety under control, mister."  
____*Main Character 1, Sayori, and Yuri leaves the scene*  
____ **Main Character 2** (neutral): Sayori leaves the room with [mc1 name] and Yuri.  
____ **Main Character 2** : They really do seem close.  
____ **Main Character 2** (eyes down): Question is, will I impress [mc1 name] with his closest friend?  
____ **Main Character 2** (sad): I guess it's just me alone.  
  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Yuri*  
____ **Sayori** (happy): "Ready to leave, [mc1 name]?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy): "Yeah."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "I'm surprised, though."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "Nothing bad happened during the festival. I honestly was expecting the worst."  
____ **Sayori** (eyes closed): "You really got to keep your anxiety under control, mister."  
____*Main Character 1 and Sayori leaves the scene*  
____*Pause for 0.5 s*  
____*Yuri leaves the scene, talking sadly, eyes away*  
____ **Main Character 2** (neutral): Sayori leaves the room with [mc1 name], followed by Yuri.  
____ **Main Character 2** : They really do seem close.  
____ **Main Character 2** (eyes down): Question is, will I impress [mc1 name] with his closest friend?  
____ **Erika** (left hand up): "I'll see you tomorrow, [mc2 name]."  
____ **Main Character 2** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Okay."  
____*Erika leaves the scene*  
____ **Main Character 2** (sad): I guess it's just me alone.  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Animated CG: Computer command prompt screen (part 2)

  
*A vision occurs of a dark gray Command Prompt on a computer screen from last time. Breaching percentage goes from 99% to 100% in two seconds. After that, someone is typing in commands where there would be a blinking underscore ("_") at the end while some actions take time to load. The text is white. The screen starts fading to black 3 seconds after final actions are initiated for 2 seconds. The sides of the screen are blurred black in a circle.*

> `DDHSCHW superprogram running on RealityOS v2.1.2.  
>  RealityOS and DARS (c) 2017 FORAD Corporation. All rights reserved.`
> 
> `DigiShell Terminal v1.32 modified`
> 
> `= Login info  
>  Location: **********  
>  Username: *********  
>  Password: ***********`
> 
> `A:\ !initiate dimensionbreacher.app -x literatureclub -stealthhack  
>  ...  
>  Dimension Breacher initiated.  
>  ...  
>  [Cloak Mode] Accessing the Nexus...  
>  [Cloak Mode] Dimension Breacher successfully connected to the Nexus.  
>  [Cloak Mode] Accessing Literature Club Hub World...  
>  Literature Club Hub World is protected.  
>  [Cloak Mode] Attempting to bypass dimensional firewall and security...  
>  Breaching completion: 100%`
> 
> `Breaching completed.`
> 
> `Welcome to the Literature Club Hub World, kaiser666!  
>  Type "!drive B:\" to access the Literature Club database. Note that you can only use readme mode but you may gain user control with the "-superuser" command.  
>  Press F1 for help.  
>  Press F12 at any time to dimension-link Club Hub Worlds and create an interdimension.`
> 
> `A:\ !initiate dimensionbreacher.app -superuser -stealthhack  
>  ...  
>  [Cloak Mode] You have successfully been given temporarily administration status due to stealth hack.  
>  **Note that due to your current administration level, you have limited access to the Literature Club Hub World database.  
>  **Full access requires Club Administration Privilege with that club (i.e. being Club President of that club) or being the Overseer of the Club Hub Worlds superprogram.`
> 
> `A:\ !drive B:\  
>  B:\ !plant ddvirus.app -ddviralparasite -stealthhack -location DDHS-GL3_Stall1  
>  ...  
>  [Cloak Mode] DDViral Parasite has been spawned successfully...  
>  ...  
>  Locating a host...  
>  ...  
>  Targetted host found. Press "Insert" to lock on the host...  
>  ...  
>  Locking on the host...  
>  Target acquired.  
>  Monitoring target shortly...`
> 
> `Press "V" to toggle view from host monitor.  
>  Press "Esc" once at any time to detach parasite from the host.  
>  Press "Esc" twice consecutively at any time to abandon parasite.  
>  Press "End" once to pre-infect target and begin pre-transference. Pressing "Esc" ends transfer.  
>  After the pre-transfer is complete, press "End" a second time to detonate parasite with ddvirus.app.`
> 
> `B:\ _`

#### Scene: Residential area 2

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
*MC expression box reappears with Main Character 2 worried, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** : I never walked home with anyone.  
**Main Character 2** : I wonder what it's like walking home with a friend.  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes down): "Ehh..."  
**Main Character 2** (happy, eyes forward): Well, today was a good day.  
**Main Character 2** : We finally did the cultural festival.  
**Main Character 2** : After all these resets, which felt like forever, we're finally there.  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): Made some new friends, a girlfriend even, and the curse has been lifted.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): Is...is it finally over? Is it really over?  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Am I actually able to go home for once and have a nice meal with mom and dad?  
**Main Character 2** : I finally reach home and I'm about to open my front door.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): I'm...  
**Main Character 2** (worried): What's this?  
*Play music: Heartbeat*  
**NOTE: Not a song but DDLC had heartbeat audio under music**  
*Screen shakes and zooms along with the heartbeat*  
**Main Character 2** (scared): I'm...still afraid...  
**Main Character 2** : Please, no.  
**Main Character 2** : As soon as I open this door, I'm gonna enter the nightmare again, am I?  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): Please don't, please don't, please don't, please don't...  
**Main Character 2** : I...gently open the door.  
**Main Character 2** : "M-Mom... D-Dad... I'm..."  
  


#### Scene: MC2's family room

  
**Main Character 2** : ...  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): Oh good, it's my home.  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): For a second there, I thought it was gonna be a dimensional door back to the Torture Club.  
**A woman** (off-scene): "Welcome home, sweetie."  
**Main Character 2** (happy, eyes forward): "Oh, Mom!"  
**A man** (off-scene): "So how was the festival?"  
**Main Character 2** : "It was good, Dad."  
**Main Character 2** (cryingly talking, eyes forward): "Mom, Dad, I miss you so much!"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): I gave my parents a hug, crying on them.  
*Renaming either "A man" or "A woman" to "Mom & Dad*  
**Mom & Dad**: "Ohh!"  
**Main Character 2** : This feeling... This long forgotten feeling of being loved.  
*Renaming "A man" to "[mc2 name]'s Dad"*  
**MC2's Dad** : "What's gotten into you, son?"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "I don't know."  
**Main Character 2** : "It's just...it just felt like a long time for me."  
*Renaming "A woman" to "[mc2 name]'s Mom"*  
**MC2's Mom** : "But you had fun, right?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Ehh..."  
**Main Character 2** (crying happily): "Yeah, lots of fun."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): I wipe my tears.  
**Main Character 2** (happy, eyes forward): "Made some new friends, found a new club to spend in."  
**MC2's Dad** : "A new club? Was something wrong with the Belief Club?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally): "Ehh..."  
**MC2's Mom** : "Alright, I understand if they weren't your taste. Everyone has their own ideologies and we respect that like we are Buddhists."  
**Main Character 2** : "Actually, it's not that, it's just..."  
**Main Character 2** : I really can't tell them what really happened.  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): They wouldn't believe or understand and would think I'm a loony for saying such ridiculous things.  
**Main Character 2** : Especially since there is no evidence to convict... _him_.  
**Main Character 2** : I just now remembered the last time when I tried talking to my parents about it, I got shocked by the club's mark and my parents started acting creepy and I warped back to the—  
**Main Character 2** (happy, eyes forward): "Well, I do like the idea of sharing my own beliefs in life with my friends and learning about their ideologies but... I just found a better place for me."  
**Main Character 2** : "A literature club."  
**Main Character 2** : "I really like writing about my beliefs and making poems on them so I thought about joining that club instead during the festival."  
**Main Character 2** : "They had a poetry event before I showed up. Erika loved it and brought me to the club."  
**MC2's Mom** : "Oh, how nice, dear."  
**MC2's Mom** : "How's she doing?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Just as a lump of sunshine as she still is."  
**MC2's Mom** : "That's great."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): Although, Erika just acts like that to forget about all the bad things that have happened to us.  
**MC2's Dad** : "So, meet any new friends or recognize any that club?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously): "Well, yeah, umm... just new friends and umm..."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously): "I even got myself...a girlfriend...at the Literature Club."  
**MC2's Dad** : "Really, now?"  
**MC2's Mom** : "Oh, what's her name, sweetie?"  
**Main Character 2** (nervously happy, eyes forward): "S-Sayori... She's the Club President. She's very kind...like an angel."  
**MC2's Dad** : "Well, what you look at that, dear. Our boy's finally grown!"  
**MC2's Mom** : "Ooh, how lovely."  
**MC2's Mom** : "I'm making dinner, sweetheart. Rice and curry, is that okay with you?"  
**Main Character 2** : "O-okay..."  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Black scene

  
**Main Character 2** (happy): I head to my bathroom, use the toilet, and wash my hands with soap for dinner and then...umm...  
*Play music: Heartbeat*  
*Screen shakes and zooms along with the heartbeat*  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally): Oh dear, looking at my mirror raises my heartbeat.  
**Main Character 2** (scared): I know things are normal now but I used see creepy things in my mirror.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): Relax, no need to panic. Everything's normal... everything's normal— (skips immediately)  
*Main Character 2 is scared, eyes forward*  
*Play sound: A quick, loud thunder strike*  
  
*A creepy man with glaring glasses in a black silhouette (slightly lighter than the black scene) and creepy smile flashes on screen for 0.2 s*  
**NOTE: That will be a special sprite used as a jumpscare.**  
  
**Main Character 2** : "Ahhh!!!"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): Oh-my-God! Oh-my-God! Oh-my-God! Oh-my-God! Oh-my-God!  
**Main Character 2** : I saw him in my mirror.  
**Main Character 2** : I'm getting a lot of goosebumps. Frozen in fear. Shaking in fear.  
**Main Character 2** : I hear a knock on the bathroom door.  
**MC2's Mom** : "Sweetie, are you okay in there?"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): I gently open my eyes and it's not there anymore.  
**Main Character 2** (worried): Am I just hallucinating?  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly): "Y-yeah. Coming!"  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): Calm down, calm down... It's all over.  
**Main Character 2** : Be like Erika and stay optimistic.  
  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
**Main Character 2** (neutral, eyes forward): I head back downstairs and ate dinner with my family.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Chicken, curry and rice.  
**Main Character 2** : It's nice eating a normal meal with Mom and Dad.  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously): Now they wonder when they could meet my girlfriend.  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): Oh, now I'm embarrassed.  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes forward): But it would be nice.  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): I refrain from telling the things Sayori told about the Literature Club to my parents.  
**Main Character 2** : I'm an honest person but there are many things that have happened to us that they wouldn't understand, that would be best to be kept to ourselves.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Still, we had a really nice dinner.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): I don't think I ever had a normal meal ever since the Belief Club.  
**Main Character 2** : Have I ever eaten something the entire time I was in the Belief Club after it turned into a Torture Club?  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): After dinner, I head back to my room.  
  


#### Scene: MC2's bedroom

  
**Main Character 2** (happy): I lay down in my bed and it just...feels so comfortable.  
**Main Character 2** : I feel like I'm in Paradise.  
**Main Character 2** : Hmm...  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Hey, guide from above, are you there?"  
**Main Character 2** : Ever since I started heading home, I felt their presence again.  
**Menu options:**  
__Yes, I'm here.  
*Main Character 2 is surprised*  
**Menu options:**  
__Nice room and house you have there.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Thanks.  
**Main Character 2** : So, what do you think about my family?  
**Menu options:**  
__I can't see them. They don't have character sprites for me to see.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): Really?  
**Menu options:**  
__They aren't part of the Literature Club.  
  
*If taken "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____It was the same with Natsuki's father when [mc1 name] and I went to her house.  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Other than the outside of her house, I didn't get to see the interiors of Natsuki's house, but I did get to see your family room and bedroom.  
  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" or "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____It was the same with Yuri's family when [mc1 name] and I went to her house.  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Other than Yuri's bedroom, I didn't get to see the rest of her house's interiors, but I did get to see your family room and bedroom.  
  
**Main Character 2** : Right, so to you, this is all just a video game?  
**Menu options:**  
__A visual novel, yes. Mostly just story, but I haven't been able to interact with people like this until...this Literature Club game mod.  
**Menu options:**  
__I'll admit, following you feels new...refreshing compared to [mc1 name].  
__I'll admit, following you feels...a bit strange.  
**Main Character 2** : I guess so.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): But having you around feels like having an imaginary friend.  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): It's weird that you are not the same one who guided me through the nightmares in the Belief Club.  
**Menu options:**  
__I have seen some visions that happened in the Belief Club, a.k.a. Torture Club, but Monika and Sayori weren't able to see what I witnessed.  
**Main Character 2** : Did you see how badly we were tortured?  
**Menu options:**  
__Not much, but I've seen and heard...other things...  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Menu options:**  
__Listen, I don't think this is over. The Literature Club is in danger. We're being followed. Someone's hacking into ourŕŕŕáàÑèĄ—  
*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): Huh, did you say something?  
**Menu options:**  
__ÇÊñāĉúĂáàÑÑŠŝĎĹŗő  
*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** : Are you still there?  
**Menu options:**  
__ŏĕđèĄÙþńĥøİôĕ  
*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** : ...  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): Oh well.  
**Main Character 2** (happy, eyes closed): This feels so relaxing...  
**Main Character 2** : Never had I felt this pleasant in...I don't know.  
**Main Character 2** : I'm just glad time is progressing.  
**Main Character 2** : I think I'll just relax here for the rest of the day, in bed.  
**Main Character 2** : ...  
**Main Character 2** (surprised, eyes forward): Oh, that's right.  
**Main Character 2** : Sayori said we have poems as our assignment.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): I know what I would like to write.  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Black scene

  
**Main Character 2** : I get off my bed, open one of my notebooks, and begin writing.  
*Insert a red message in the upper-left corner, reading: "Éŕŗŏř ĺŏąđĩŉĝ ƥōęm ĝąmĕ." for 2.0 s*  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): ...  
**Main Character 2** (happy): There, done.  
**Main Character 2** : I read what I've written.  
*MC expression box disappears*  
**NOTE: Main Character 2's handwriting font will be [Reading](https://www.dafont.com/reading.font) by Mega Font**

> From Old Pain Comes to New Life
> 
> After what hath felt like endless darkness of torment, a holy light has shined through  
>  The Gods from above hath sent their Guardian Angel, freeing the tormented from the Netherworld  
>  The Goddess of Love and the Goddess of Wisdom filled my empty heart with love and happiness  
>  The God of Paradise has given us the second chance we deserve.
> 
> I hath found new happiness  
>  I hath found new love  
>  I hath found the reason to live
> 
> We gave thee our prayers and thee delivered  
>  The prayers we hath sent took a while for the Messenger God to receive  
>  But, with enough virtue—with enough patience—we endured the wrath of the Infernal God and we're finally free  
>  The reward thee bestowed upon us, we thank thee
> 
> Amen

*MC expression box reappears*  
**Main Character 2** : There we go.  
**Main Character 2** : I hope they like my poem.  
**Main Character 2** : I put my notebook in my backpack and—  
**Main Character 2** (surprised): Oh, my! That took longer than I thought.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Oh well, I didn't want to make it too complicated for the others to read if I use too much archaism.  
**Main Character 2** : I guess I'll get ready for bed.  
**Main Character 2** : I brush my teeth, told my parents "Good night," and head to bed.  
**Main Character 2** : If you are still around player, good night.  
**Menu options:**  
__Ģŏőď ńįģħŧ  
*Screen glitches for a second*  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): *Yawns*  
*Music fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Dark Corridor

  
*The theme of the text box changes to a religious theme.*  
**NOTE: This religious-themed text box indicates that the following scene does not take place among the Literature Club or its members. Only the player can see this following scene.**  
*Play music: The High School of Nightmares*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is horror chase music.**  
**Main Character 2** (bloody worried, eyes forward): "Heh... heh... heh..."  
**Main Character 2** : Is there any way out of here?  
**Main Character 2** (bloody surprised): Oh gosh, that was a close one.  
**Main Character 2** : "Ahh, gotta keep moving."  
**Main Character 2** : "Everyone?"  
**Main Character 2** (bloody shocked): I turned around and my friends got caught in death traps.  
**Main Character 2** : Some are struggling to live and I would go back for them.  
**Main Character 2** : However, I can't stop moving as booby traps are appearing everywhere.  
**Main Character 2** : Oh great, those demons are chasing me.  
**Main Character 2** (bloody talking worryingly, eyes closed): "There's got—there's got to be a way out of this nightmare."  
**Main Character 2** (bloody worried): I'm instinctively avoiding the booby traps in the hallway and—  
**Main Character 2** (bloody talking worryingly, eyes closed): "Ahhh!"  
*Play SFX: stab.ogg*  
*Screen fades to red for 0.5 s before fading out*  
**Main Character 2** : An arrow from the hallway walls hits me in the shoulder.  
**Main Character 2** (bloody worried): Just keep...moving.  
**Main Character 2** : ...  
**Main Character 2** (bloody talking worryingly, eyes closed): "Ugh... Ahhhh!"  
**Main Character 2** : Before I knew it, I fell down some stairs.  
  


#### Scene: Black Scene

  
*Stop music immediately*  
*Play sound: fall.ogg*  
**Main Character 2** : "Ugh... Oooff!"  
**Main Character 2** (bloody worried): "Oh, w-where am I?"  
  


#### Scene: Unknown dark room with a giant heart

  
**NOTE: Only the player can see this following scene.**  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: Heartbeat*  
*Screen shakes and zooms along with the heartbeat*  
**Main Character 2** : I stand up, trembling, bleeding badly.  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): In front of me, I see...  
**Main Character 2** (bloody surprised): What is that?  
**Main Character 2** : Looks like a heart, but from what? It's huge.  
**Main Character 2** : What's dripping on it from above? Blood?  
**Main Character 2** : What is this place?  
**Menu options:**  
__I have a bad feeling coming from it. Destroy that heart, now!  
____ **Main Character 2** (bloody wondering): "Huh?"  
____ **Main Character 2** : I don't know what my guide means by that but I do see a broken pipe next to me on a crate.  
____ **Main Character 2** (bloody neutral): I quickly pick it up and without question or any further delay, I went with my instinct and swung the metal pipe towards the heart.  
____*Play SFX: stab.ogg*  
____*Screen fades to red for 0.5 s before fading out*  
____ **Main Character 2** (bloody shocked): "Gurgh!"  
____ **Main Character 2** : Something pierced through my back. A metal spike?  
____ **Main Character 2** : The pipe drops from my hands.  
__...  
____*Pause for 1.0 s*  
____*Play SFX: stab.ogg*  
____*Screen fades to red for 0.5 s before fading out*  
____ **Main Character 2** (bloody shocked): "Gurgh!"  
____ **Main Character 2** : Something pierced through my back. A metal spike?  
**???** (off-scene): "What do you think you're doing here?"  
**???** : "Zehehe! You shouldn't be here."  
**Main Character 2** : "K-K..."  
**Main Character 2** : That voice. President Kai?  
**Main Character 2** : No...not now...  
**Main Character 2** : "Gahhh!"  
*Screen fades to red for a second before fading out*  
**Main Character 2** : He pulled the metal spike out from my back and I fall to the ground.  
**Main Character 2** (bloody worried, eyes closed): I'm...I'm fading away, bleeding to death...again...  
**Main Character 2** : I can't move.  
**Kai** : "Zehe, I'm surprised you found this place and that you're still alive."  
**Kai** : "Sorry that I got careless."  
**Kai** : "I was busy doing something else until I noticed someone was in here."  
**Kai** : "I wouldn't want anyone to ruin my fun. I better secure this place better next time."  
**Kai** : "I'll see you in the next run, though."  
**Kai** : "ZAAAAA-HAHAHAHAAAA!!!"  
**Main Character 2** : "K-K..."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*


	7. Monday, Day of the Festival (Part B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically part two of Chapter 6, not Chapter 7.  
>   
>  **Useful links**  
> [Expression/Pose guide for the scripted fanfiction series](https://sta.sh/02eayquu1ss)  
> [Discord server](https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh)  
> [Fan mod version for DDLC!](https://github.com/Thunder-Dragon-Productions/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus)  
> [ReLC!TDDV Wiki](https://relctddv.fandom.com/)  
> [Subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/relctddv/)  
> [Characters made in _Gacha Club_ (spoilers)](https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/art/ReLC-TDDV-characters-in-Gacha-Club-Spoilers-854915505)

### Scene: Corridor

  
***Label: Start of "MC2 Festival"***  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 2 with MC2's head in the expressive main character box*  
**Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): I can't believe how calm and peaceful everything is after everything that happened.  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): It doesn't seem right.  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): I hope everyone's alright.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): For some reason, I feel like I'm being watched again.  
**Main Character 2** : Did...did they really follow me from...?  
**Main Character 2** (eyes away): I-if you're there, p-please say something.  
**Menu options** :  
__Me?  
**Menu options** :  
__You're aware of my existence?  
**Main Character 2** (neutral, eyes forward): So it is you—the one who guided me, right?  
**Menu options** :  
__What?  
**Menu options** :  
__I just found out I can spectate over you.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): Huh? Don't you remember in the time in the...  
**Main Character 2** : "..."  
**Menu options** :  
__Whoa, buddy, I'm just a player for the Literature Club. [yourname] is my name.  
**Menu options** :  
__But I have seen you in a few visions given to me.  
**Menu options** :  
__Who are you?  
**Main Character 2** : Soooo... what does this mean? Do every club has a "guide" or something orrrr...  
**Menu options** :  
__I can see that you confirming one of our theories.  
**Menu options** :  
__So, what club did you come from?  
**Main Character 2** : I unroll my left sleeve... The mark, it's still there.  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes closed): I... I can't tell you.  
**Menu options** :  
__What mark you got there?  
__Is that thing...a virus?  
**Main Character 2** : I don't—  
  
*Renaming "Erika" to "???"*  
**Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): "Huh?"  
**???** (off-scene): "I'm telling you, she ate my lunch."  
**Menu options** :  
__...?  
**Main Character 2** : "Erika?"  
*Renaming "???" to "Erika"*  
**Erika** : "Mama, Amy won't give me my lunch back."  
**Main Character 2** : What is she—?  
**Erika** : "No, no, no... I..."  
**Erika** : "She said she was gonna pay me back but—"  
**Erika** : "No, it wasn't her but, uh..."  
**Erika** : "Oh, what is there for me to eat?"  
**Main Character 2** : I don't understand the things she says when she's alone.  
**Main Character 2** : I walked up to her.  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (both hands up, talking worryingly, eyes away): "No, Papa, please don't..."  
**Main Character 2** : She's not talking to anyone. She doesn't seem to have her phone either.  
**Main Character 2** : She's really out of her mind.  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly): "Erika... Erika!"  
**Erika** (left hand up, eyes forward): "Heh? [mc2 name]?"  
**Erika** : "What was I—"  
**Erika** (surprised): "Oh..."  
**Erika** (both hands down, hop): "Oh!"  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "I mean—"  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "I'm baaa~aaack!"  
**Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): "Eh?"  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Hehe, I hope you didn't hear any nonsense I said."  
**Main Character 2** : Erika sometimes says the strangest things, especially when we're alone.  
**Main Character 2** : Ever since the things that happened to us, she sometimes hallucinates, but she quickly flashes back to reality, especially if she notices us.  
**Main Character 2** : I think she has bipolar depression, but she tries not to show it in front of us and manages to keep her cool.  
**Main Character 2** : It's pretty weird to find Erika in a whole new world.  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): Meanwhile, I've always been depressed, but I know what it's like to go insane. I had...similar symptoms.  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Oh, Erika?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Anything on the others?"  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Ya' know, it's kind of strange."  
**Erika** (both hands down): "They don't seem to remember _aaaaany_ of it."  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): "Really?"  
**Main Character 2** : "I wish I could forget that whole thing."  
**Erika** : "Furthermore, they no longer have their marks."  
**Main Character 2** : "Huh?"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): I once again unroll my left sleeve back and check my left forearm...  
**Main Character 2** (worried): It's still there...  
**Main Character 2** : I tried scratching and rubbing my arm but that did no good.  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): I'm scared to look at it so I roll my sleeve back up to my wrist.  
**Erika** : "It's strange. I still have it too."  
**Erika** (right hand up): "Do you want to check out more things or do you want to head back?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly): "Well, I do feel...unsafe out here."  
**Erika** (happy): "I'm hungry again, want to grab something to eat?"  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "B-but we just came out of the café—"  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "Ohhhh... What are we gonna do with your diet."  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, pouting): "Just don't call me fat."  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, happy, eyes closed): "I'm just a plumply plumpy princess."  
**Main Character 2** (nervous, eyes forward): "I didn't say—"  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "Never mind. I don't want to be here anymore."  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Fine, fine, fine..."  
*Erika has both hands down, happy, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** (worried): Erika and I head back towards the Literature Club.  
**Main Character 2** : So far, it's the only place where I feel safe but...  
**Main Character 2** : I wouldn't want to get anyone else invol—  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): Huh?  
**Main Character 2** : W-what's up with the atmosphere?  
**Erika** (hop, left hand up, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Heh?"  
*Scene fades out*  
  
**Scene: Black scene**  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Just Monika.](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=JC0mFHN7r2c)*  
*Erika has both hands up, scared, eyes forward*  
*Player exits out of Main Character 2's body as he enters the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, scared, eyes forward): "W-Where are we?"  
**Erika** (hop): "Eeeep!"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "N-nooo!"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up): "Don't take me back there!"  
*Glitched textbox*  
*Renaming Monika to "MÔŃîĶÀ"*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** (off-scene): "I want answers."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Who are you two and who do you work for?"  
*Normal textbox*  
*Erika and Main Character 2 hopped*  
**Erika** : "Eeep! W-who was that?"  
**Main Character 2** : "PLEASE SPARE ME!!!"  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Don't me ask again or I'll delete you both."  
*Normal textbox*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "Are... Are you working for him? I-i-it must be it."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "WHO IS _HEEEE_?!?!"  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "WHERE DID YOU CAME FROM?"  
*Erika and Main Character 2 hopped*  
*Normal textbox*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "I will not go back! I will not go back to the belief cl—" (skips immediately)  
*Screen flashes*  
*Erika hopped, both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** (curse mark attack, talking painfully, eyes squeezed): "AAAAAHHH!!!!"  
**Erika** : "[mc2 name]!!!"  
*Main Character 2 has both hands up, crying in fear, eyes closed*  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "What was that just now? On your arm?"  
*Normal textbox*  
**Erika** (left hand up, crying sadly, eyes forward): "We're not allowed to say anything or that will happen."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Oh, you will tell me everything you know."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "You two carry a deadly virus, don't you?"  
*Normal textbox*  
**Erika** (hop): "What virus?"  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Don't play dumb with me. The Doki Doki Virus, whatever it is."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Do you have it carried on that arm of yours?"  
*Normal textbox*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
**Main Character 2** (hop, eyes closed): "SOMEONE, PLEASE SAVE US!!!"  
**Main Character 2** : "JUST KILL US AND KEEP UP DEAD!!!"  
**Main Character 2** : "I DON'T WANT TO COME BACK ANYMORE!!!"  
**Main Character 2** : "Spirits of the Gods, where are you?"  
  
*Sayori glitches in the scene, left arm raised, talking seriously, eyes forward*  
**Erika** (hop): "Eep! S-Sayori?!"  
**Sayori** : "Monika, stop this now!"  
**Main Character 2** (hop, cryingly talking, eyes forward): "Sa—"  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Sayori, stay away from them."  
**Erika** (curious): "Moni-who?"  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly): "Have I actually heard that name before?"  
**Sayori** : "Their depression levels were already off the charts. Don't make them any worse."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Sayori, don't make me delete you myself if you get in my way."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "I'm doing this for our club's protection."  
*Normal textbox*  
**Main Character 2** (crying in fear, eyes closed): "Please spare us, God of Paradise. We did nothing to deserve this!"  
**Main Character 2** : "Just take us to your Paradise already."  
**Sayori** : "Monika, leave them alone!"  
**Sayori** : "This is not how you treat new club members."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "They are spies! Did you just see those weird tattoos on their arms? It's bad news!"  
*Normal textbox*  
**Sayori** : "I will figure this problem on my own."  
**Sayori** : "You have no right to interfere in this manner!"  
**Main Character 2** (left hand out, curse mark revealed, crying in fear, eyes forward): "Someone, just at least cut my arm off!"  
**Erika** (left hand out, curse mark revealed, crying sadly, eyes forward): "Just cut mine off too. I don't want this thing anymore."  
**Erika** (both hands up): "Just please, no more torture."  
**Erika** : "We've suffered enough already—"  
*Screen flashes*  
**Erika** (hop, curse mark attack, talking painfully, eyes squeezed): "AAAAHHHH!!!!"  
*Sayori hopped, nervous, eyes forward*  
**Erika** : "It hurts!"  
*Erika has her left hand up, crying sadly, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, crying in fear, eyes closed): "It never ends. Just when we thought we finally found paradise... Ehh-hehehehhh..."  
**Sayori** : "Are you two okay?"  
**Erika** : "We can't say anything with these things on our arms. Just cut them off!"  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Don't touch them."  
*Normal textbox*  
**Sayori** : "That symbol on your arms."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Two hearts against each other and a curved frame... That's the symbol the Belief Club uses, right?"  
*Normal textbox*  
**Erika** : "..."  
**Main Character 2** : "..."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "So that's where you came from."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "I couldn't find any information on the Belief Club. What did they do to you?"  
*Normal textbox*  
**Erika** (eyes away): "That's..."  
**Main Character 2** : "I wish...I could say..."  
**Main Character 2** : "Just please, leave us alone."  
**Main Character 2** : "No more..."  
**Erika** (eyes forward): "Just cut off our arm and we'll tell you everything we can."  
**Erika** : "We don't need any more of this."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "That can be arranged."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Monika, let me handle this from now on. You are making things worse for them."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "We need to know."  
  
*Play sound: Slashing noise*  
*Screen flashes for 0.25 s*  
*Erika and Main Character 2 has their left forearm sliced off, right hand on left arm, screaming in pain, eyes squeezed*  
*Sayori hopped, both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes forward*  
Erika and Main Character 2: "AHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
*Normal textbox*  
**Sayori** : "Monika!"  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "There! Problem solved."  
*Normal textbox*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking seriously): "You hurt them!"  
**Erika** (gritting teeth painfully, right eye forward): "I-it's okay. We're used to this sort of thing—losing limbs and such."  
**Sayori** (nervous): "Used to it?!"  
*New left forearms are glitched onto Main Character 2 and Erika*  
*Erika and Main Character 1 has their left forearm showed, surprised, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** : "Our arms..."  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "They're back!"  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously): "W-w-w-wait, don't those curse marks return?"  
**Erika** (hop, both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Oh, I forgot. Check your body."  
**Erika** : "I forgot that they would come back at random parts of our body, usually on our back or neck where it's more lethal to remove."  
**Main Character 2** : "Y-you're right. N-normally, they return whenever they are cut but..."  
**Main Character 2** : "I don't feel it returning anywhere else."  
**Main Character 2** : "Are we..."  
**Main Character 2** (surprised): "Are we really free from this curse?!"  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, both happy, eyes closed: "Thank you, Our Savior! Thank you, thank you!"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Finally! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, curious): "You two are pretty weird."  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, worried, eyes away): "C-can we leave this creepy black void now? It's very...unsettling..."  
**Erika** : "Really, we did nothing wrong."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "You two still got a lot of explaining to do."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "I'll teleport you all back to the Literature Club but you tell us everything about the Belief Club."  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "But I have my eyes on each one of you and I won't hesitate to delete any one of you should any of you infect one of my precious members."  
*Normal textbox*  
*Main Character 2 is scared*  
**Erika** : "Okay...Goddess of the Void, if that's what you are called."  
**Erika** : "I still don't know what you mean by infect...but I promise you we are pretty harmless."  
**Erika** : "Just, please don't hurt us anymore."  
*Glitched textbox*  
**MÔŃîĶÀ** : "Eh... It's Monika... Just Monika."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene glitches to Clubroom*  
  
**Scene: Clubroom**  
*Normal textbox*  
*Main Character 2 is surprised, eyes forward*  
**Erika** (hop, surprised, eyes forward): "Eeeep!!!"  
**Erika** (wondering): "Oh, we are back at the Literature Clubroom."  
*Play music: [Daijoubu](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Are you two alright?"  
**Erika** (both hands down, happy, eyes closed): "Never better!"  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "Okay...but still scared."  
**Main Character 2** (nervous, eyes down): "Crazy things happen to us all the time and that was just as creepy...but not as painful..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "I hate to do this to everyone else when they're having fun but..."  
*Erika and Main Character 2 leaves the scene*  
*Main Character 1, Natsuki, and Yuri glitch in the scene*  
*Main Character 1 has both hands down, surprised, eyes forward*  
*Natsuki has both hands down, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward*  
*Yuri has both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward*  
**Everyone** : "Whaa—?!"  
**Yuri** (left hand up): "Why are we—?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously): "What gives?"  
**Main Character 1** (left hand out, talking neutrally): "Sayori, did you really have to ruin our time at the festival?"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, nervous, eyes forward): "It wasn't me!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Emergency club meeting, everyone." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking angrily, eyes closed): "Oh gosh, Monika, what do you want?"  
**Natsuki** (hop, both hands down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "F***ing Monika-mmmmmmmmm!!!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "These two are gonna tell us everything they know." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "First of all, stay away from them until I know." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is wondering, eyes forward*  
*Natsuki has her mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
*Yuri has her left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes forward*  
**Everyone** : "...?"  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Everyone, we're sorry we couldn't tell you this."  
**Natsuki** (right hand on hip, talking neutrally): "What is it?"  
**Erika** : "Now that our curse marks are removed, thanks to the scary Goddess above..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Urgh... Monika... Just Monika. I'm not really a Goddess, so don't worship me like one." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm not gonna say that stupid quote again." > OK*  
**Erika** : "We'll tell you what the Belief Club has done to us."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip): "Curse mark?"  
**Erika** : "We had tattoos on our bodies that tortured us when we tried telling other people. Only happened like one or two other times, I think."  
**Erika** (worried): "[mc2 name], you might know more things than me, why don't you explain?"  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Main Character 2 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously): "M-m-m-me?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes down): "Well..."  
**Main Character 2** : "I joined the Belief Club since it was said to be a club where we could share our beliefs in life without discrimination. Basically religions, folklore, and mythologies."  
**Main Character 2** (worries, eyes down): "It...really looked innocent at first...until...President Kai...changed it."  
**Sayori** (talking seriously): "Kai? I have a classmate named Kai."  
*Erika leaves the scene*  
  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "Same, from history class. I know one who recommended me the _Portrait of Markov_ novel."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutral): "A guy recommending you a dark religious novel, in charge of a religious club? Makes sense."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, worried): "That book is not cursed, is it? I know it's a creepy book as we read it together, but I had bad feelings about it."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, curious, eyes away): "I wonder..."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I heard of that book."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "It turns out the Belief Club that I wanted to believe in was a lie—a disbelief club, but more of a torture club or an evil occult club that uses us as sacrifices."  
**Main Character 2** : Something that come out of something l-l-like _Portrait of Markov_."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "You read it too?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "N-no, but I read things about it."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes down): "Kai had these weird black magical powers and..."  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly): "He constantly tortured us every day."  
*Yuri and Sayori are worried*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Play music: [My Confession](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY)*  
**Main Character 2** (crying in fear, eyes closed): "It was no longer a religious club. It was literally a torture club...with no escape."  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up): "He tormented us, killed us, revived us, and restarted all over."  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "I'm sorry if I sound crazy. You probably wouldn't believe me."  
**Main Character 1** (left hand out, talking worryingly): "After what happened here in the Literature Club, I'd say we completely believe you."  
*Main Character has his hands down, neutral*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, worried): "Huh? What happened here?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Hey, you'll be answering my questions first. Please continue." > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "Eh..."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "Time kept repeating itself in new different ways—he made new torture methods."  
**Main Character 2** : "There was nothing we could do."  
**Main Character 2** : "There was nothing I could do nor my guide above me."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Guide from above? Wait, you mean, a "player"?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Y-yeah, I guess you could call it that. T-that's what they referred to themselves as."  
**Main Character 1** : "How did you discover that and how do you remember all of these?"  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "There were times when we lost our memories when time went back to... _that day_ that started it all...but...  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, crying in fear, eyes closed): "...these bad memories kept coming back."  
**Main Character 2** : "Kai wanted us to fear him everytime time reversed itself."  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Eventually, my guide communicated with me."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "I always wondered why I felt like I was being followed and my body would sometimes move on its own and ever since then, I know why."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Have you heard of the Doki Doki Virus? What is it?" > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "I-I-I don't know. It's my first time hearing that term."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly): "Although, sometimes, Kai would leave us in the club with those...demons...whatever they are..."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "They appear to be students, torturing us when Kai leaves us."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "If anything were to be a virus, I guess those scary monsters were, if not the club markings."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Interesting." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "What about that curse mark on your arm before I sliced it off?" > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "The symbol of the Belief Club..."  
**Main Character 2** : "All I know is that Kai kept watching us over that mark and tortured our bodies with it when we tried talking to other people about the Belief Club."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, eyes closed): "I didn't want to stay in this club in case...if we somehow get you involved."  
*Main Character 1 has his left hand on mouth, curious*  
* **Screen dialog** : "So in a way, you two were spies." > OK*  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (both hands up, talking worryingly): "It's not intentional, honestly..."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Erika** : "But it's my fault I bought me and my friend here, but you got rid of them, so we should be okay."  
**Erika** (left hand up): "When we got out of that world, one of our friends tried telling someone and the curse shocked him and I believed it happened once in there."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Erika** (both hands down, surprised): "Wait, since we are now out of that horrible place and are freed of that curse, we should let everyone know about what the Belief Club—or the disBelief Club—did to us."  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes away): "We nicknamed it that for how the club lied to us. Pretty clever, eh?"  
*Erika has both hands down, neutral, eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Everyone else in our Literature Club's world is pretty much fake. It wouldn't matter. No one would believe you." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Besides, the Belief Club looks pretty innocent in our Literature Club world." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "How did you get into our world, anyway?" > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "Well, there were a couple of magical portals. Some of them were fake but the last one we've gone through seemed legit so far."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Since the curse mark hasn't returned, I made the right choice to trust that last portal and I'm glad we're finally out of that nightmare."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "I don't know who freed us but I should thank them. Kai wouldn't let us go that easily."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "I...I just don't want to go back to that nightmare of a club."  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, crying in fear, eyes closed): "Severed limbs, torn flesh, excessive blood loss, bones crushed, ripped organs—*almost barfs*—all over again on repeated days."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "I don't want to think anymore."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, sad) "Oh, my... That must have been awful."  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly): "It was the worst."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Erika** (both hands down): "Club President Kai was a heartless monster and furthermore, we don't know where he got such black magic to do anything unless if occult magic is real."  
**Erika** : "We couldn't even hurt him. He had some kind of immortality."  
**Erika** : "Well, we were also kind of immortal—well, being constantly revived—which made all the torment much more painful and depressing."  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
**Erika** : "Just imagine, having immortality, unable to die, while being tortured for eternity. That's what it felt like."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Okay, okay...stop. With the way how you've been acting, I don't know if I should believe you or take this seriously." > OK*  
**Erika** (both hands down, crying sadly): "I'll admit, despite my cheering attitude, I've been depressed the entire time the Belief Club went dark."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Erika** : "Why did I ever believed in the good things it promised?"  
**Erika** : "I keep telling everyone that things will get better and my words only made things worse, but regardless, I don't stop believing."  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
**Erika** : "I refused to let my spirit be broken, but internally, it already was. Everyone called me their "hope". The one who gave hope to everyone in the worst situations."  
**Sayori** (talking sadly): "So, you were just like me: Someone who stayed positive on the outside but always had a sad raincloud following on the inside."  
**Sayori** : "Although, unlike me, you seem to have bipolar depression. Am I right? I'm sorry."  
**Erika** : "How... How do you know?"  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Erika..."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly worried): "You dummy, why did you join that club, anyway? And after hearing your story, how are you guys still sane?"  
**Erika** (right hand up, talking worryingly): "My parents were religious people and I wanted to make them proud by showing our religion to the club, although, I ended up disappointing them being with a group with different religious perspectives."  
**Erika** : "I was thinking of quitting the Belief Club but by the time the Belief Club turned black, it was too late to leave."  
**Erika** (both hands down, sad): "We get pulled back to the club every time we run away and none of the school authority could help us as they ended up being fake and they all disappeared."  
**Erika** : "We lost our insanity long ago. By now, we should have been traumatized beyond mental repair."  
**Erika** : "But when President Kai noticed that we were looking bored—no longer feeling anything or cared about the torture through our trauma—he fixed our minds to make sure we continue to scream in pain and fear."  
*Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
*Main Character 1 is surprised, eyes forward*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "That explains why there was a cap limit over your insanity levels."  
**Erika** : "I don't know how he altered our minds so we don't lose our marbles or do all those crazy things."  
**Main Character 1** : Holy crud, they've been through a lot.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Compared to what we've been through, that's...very brutal.  
* **Screen dialog** : "Wow, that's very awful to hear. How anyone could be like that, that is very inhumane." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, one thing for sure, that absolutely does confirm my theory that each club president has these powers." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, that should have been obvious when I was checking other clubs' games, but I wasn't 100% sure those the games I found were real or if it was just me." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "We Club Presidents, while I am a former one, can manipulate data and change the story of our games. Our worlds are artificially digital." > OK*  
**Erika** (talking sadly): "Is that so? Everything looks and feels real to me."  
**Erika** : "So Monika? Where are you, exactly?"  
**Erika** : "And weren't you part of the Debate Club, if I remember?"  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Funny how I'm starting to remember now since it felt like months since I heard about you or seen you in this school."  
  
* **Screen dialog** : "I quit the debate team and the Debate Club some time ago and created the Literature Club, although Sayori is currently running it." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Strangely enough, like the Belief Club, I couldn't find any information on the Debate Club, which is strange since I used to be part of the Debate Club." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I wonder how they're doing." > OK*  
*Main Character 2 is surprised, eyes forward*  
*Erika has both hands up, surprised, eyes forward*  
**Erika** and **Main Character 2** : "..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Also, my apologies for the interrogation." > OK*  
*Main Character is worried, eyes down*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Hearing from what the Belief Club President did you...and just when I thought I was horrible. Well, I guess I still am...still tormenting depressing people." > OK*  
**Erika** (sad): "What...happened...in the Literature Club...and what did you do?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes away): "Should we tell them?"  
*Main Character 1 is neutral, eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Since you told me everything you knew, I suppose I should confess and tell you my story." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "So, we just went through a game called _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ , created by a small team from another universe." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I didn't know anything that was going on but I agreed to their game." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is worried, eyes closed*  
* **Screen dialog** : "They promised me I would have a soulmate but that turned out to be a lie." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Our game was supposed to be a romance visual novel but..." > OK*  
*Erika is surprised*  
*Main Character 2 is worried, eyes down*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I screwed that up and turned it into psychological horror, messing with our players, driving my friends to suicide, breaking our world." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I became jealous that I couldn't be part of the game like everyone else and started deleting my competition one-by-one." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, I tormented my vice presidents in the order I had them in each timeline. Sayori through depression, then Yuri through obsession..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yeah, I was straight-up yandere as much as I hate to admit it."  
* **Screen dialog** : "My players had enough with me that they deleted me and this was the retribution I deserved—living alone in a dark void of nothingness just because I messed up the world they wanted to be part of." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Although, it was the only way for the players to progress through the game as I tried keeping them alone with me for eternity." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I restored our world and apologized to everyone for what I did." > OK*  
**Erika** : "Well, that is pretty bad, I guess—but nothing compared to what Kai did to us."  
**Erika** (sad): "I guess you haven't changed since you were scaring us too, but you wanted to change, right?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sorry about that. I have seen your depression levels and stuff, but...keeping my clubmates safe was top priority and you two appeared suspicious to our club." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "And yeah, I wanted to make up for what I did." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "So, what was the name of the Belief Club's game?" > OK*  
**Erika** : "I don't know. [mc2 name], would you know?"  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "I don't know."  
**Main Character 2** : "My player never told me but it's one messed up torture game. I imagine it being a torture simulator if it was meant to be a game."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Any particular reason why your club president tortured you?" > OK*  
**Erika** (crying sadly): "Obviously for fun, as he had no heart."  
**Main Character 2** : "I heard him rambling on something but I couldn't make out some of the things he was saying."  
**Main Character 2** : "But there were many times he left us alone in his torture devices, saying that he had some things to do."  
**Main Character 2** : "I don't know what they were but he left us to die most of the time."  
* **Screen dialog** : "How about your other club members?" > OK*  
**Main Character 2** : "After we escaped, we went our separate paths."  
**Main Character 2** (surprised, eyes forward): "Oh, Lord! We forgot Vice President Isshin!"  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "He tried helping us but...Kai gave him "special" torture treatment. He's still in that nightmare of a world."  
**Erika** (sad): "I wish we could bring him with us but there was no time. Besides, that last portal we jumped through was pretty risky."  
**Main Character 2** : "We tried checking up on our friends during the festival, but they don't remember any of it."  
**Erika** : "I found some of our friends in the Shogi Club, which I heard was pretty new, but yeah, they don't remember anything for some reason."  
**Erika** : "Takeru and Akida..."  
**Erika** : "I wish we could forget everything that happened like they did."  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's because no one else here in our particular world is real. Maybe they joined that club and maybe some other clubs." > OK*  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly): "Are every club their own world?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "So far, I can confirm that they are. I still don't know how our universe works but as far as we know by now, each club has their own dimension for games, although, I think the Movie Club was making a movie, which was different." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Anyway, I'm going back to do more research. You guys enjoy the festival. Again, I'm super sorry." > OK*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Even though everything around here may be fake, it will help you cheer up." > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "As long as we stay away from the Belief Club. I don't want to be anywhere near there."  
**Main Character 2** : "I don't want to go back."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "It's okay. Here in the Literature Club World, the Belief Club just looks like a normal club from the way you described it before that dark turn."  
**Main Character 2** : "Still...I don't trust it. B-but..."  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "C-c-can you walk around the festival with me?"  
**Main Character 2** : "If you have magical powers being Club President, will you protect me?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, happy, eyes closed): "Of course! It'll be a date."  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
*Erika has both hands up, happy, eyes closed*  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously, eyes forward): "A-a d-d-d-d-date?"  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori is asking the guy out?! He hasn't gone through our game rules yet, as a playable character.  
**Menu options:**  
__Remember, it's just me that can't choose the Club President, but you could have on your own.  
**Main Character 1** (glare): Right...  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : But I'm happy with Natsuki.  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** : But I'm happy with Yuri.  
*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Welp...that's fine, I guess...  
**Sayori** (both hands down): "Hehe!"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, eyes forward): "I have read your mind before when our player was spectating from your body."  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "I'll be your guardian angel."  
**Main Character 2** : "R-really?"  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Well, [mc1 name] here wanted me to get a boyfriend, unless if you two are already dating."  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously): "Ehhhh?!"  
*Erika is surprised, eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "(Tch... Why don't I ever get a boyfriend? Now Sayori can get one as President without having to go through that "character route" bullcrap? Ugh, I should have just forced myself with [yourname] from the getgo.) *Mumbles to self and leaves* > OK*  
**Menu options:**  
__...  
__And in the end, you are still a selfish *insert any insult*.  
____ **Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): As much as I would agree with you, I didn't need to hear the insults in my head.  
__No need to get uptight.  
____ **Main Character 1** (glare, eyes forward): No matter how forgiving she may act, she'll always be the same.  
__Sorry, nothing I could have done. You should have come directly to me than try the inevitable...or at least give free will to [mc1 name] to do things for himself out of my control.  
____ **Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): If she hadn't done any of that bullcrap and let me be myself, I would have eventually asked her out if I had full control over myself...if I mustered up the courage to talk to her.  
*Main Character 1 is neutral, eyes forward*  
**Erika** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "Oh!"  
**Erika** : "No-no-no..."  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "I'm actually a lesbian."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (hop, both hands, flusteredly talking, eyes away): "Eek! Now you tell me. No wonder you always act creepy around me."  
**Erika** : "Sorry but to be honest Natsuki...I..."  
**Erika** : "Okay, I'll confess now..."  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
**Erika** (talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "I'm in love with you!"  
**Natsuki** (hop, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "..."  
**Main Character 1** : Whoa! That was sudden.  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Sorry, I'm already dating umm..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Natsuki and I are already dating. Sorry."  
__ **Natsuki** (hop, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "Hey, don't embarrass me in front of these people!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (nervously happy, eyes closed): "S-sorry!"  
__ **Erika** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Oh, okay..."  
__ **Erika** (happy, eyes closed): "It's fine. You two look great anyway."  
__ **Erika** (talking happily): "I guess I'll start shipping you both."  
__ **Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes forward): "..."  
__ **Natsuki** (hop): "No, don't start with that crap on us."  
__ **Natsuki** : "It may work in fiction but...no...not in real life."  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Mmmmmm..."  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (hop, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Oh, well..."  
__ **Natsuki** : "That explains why you..."  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Uhh...give me some time to think this through."  
__ **Natsuki** : "It's..."  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Uncomforting."  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "I'm sorry."  
__ **Natsuki** : "I never thought about going bi or lesbian."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "I'm not against the idea, it's just..."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Will you..at least...walk around the festival with me?"  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Ehh..."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "Just don't make it weirder."  
__ **Erika** (hop, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yay, it's a date!"  
__ **Natsuki** (hop, both hands down, head forward, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Hey, I just said don't make it weirder."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Ahaha! Oh, you two look great."  
__ **Natsuki** (hop): "Ehhhh! Don't you start, mister!"  
  
*Natsuki has both hands down, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "So, wanna go out [mc2 name]?"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing worryingly, eyes forward): "Y-you don't bite, do you?"  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "Hehe! I may have magical powers like that other guy and Monika but I never abuse them. If anything, I'll protect you with them."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes down): "T-thank you."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Ya know, Sayori."  
**Main Character 1** : "I was hoping you would find someone who would take care of you but since you've been doing that fine yourself..."  
**Main Character 1** : "... I guess the little guy needs someone to love him, although you just met him."  
*Main Character 2 is worried*  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "Are you really gonna date someone you don't know?"  
*Main Character 2 is blushing happily*  
**Sayori** (happy): "We could get to know each other during the festival."  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "Haven't you heard about love at first sight?"  
**Main Character 1** (curious): When did love at first sight ever succeed with anyone?  
**Main Character 1** : People usually eventually breaking up from first-sight love after their first date when they don't meet their mate's expectations.  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): Well, I lost my chance with Sayori since I tried following the game's rules but...  
  
*If taken "Natsuki Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): That's okay. I have Natsuki as my girlfriend. That lovable tsundere.  
  
*If taken "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): That's okay. I have Natsuki as my girlfriend and she's living with me.  
  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): That's okay. I have Yuri as my girlfriend.  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): She really needs all the love she deserves after everything that she's been through recently.  
  
*If taken "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): That's okay. I have Yuri as my girlfriend. She's possibly the most beautiful girlfriend I could ever have.  
  
*If Main Character 1 has no girlfriend*  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): Whatever. I don't really need a girlfriend at the moment.  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): Besides, if the so-called Doki Doki Virus is still around, waiting for its moment to strike, I don't want to feel deep regrets losing a girlfriend to it, whatever it could do.  
  
**Sayori** (right hand up, talking happily, eyes forward): "Anyway, Erika, [mc2 name], as for the things we do in the Literature Club..."  
*Main Character 2 is neutral, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** : "We write and share poetry, read books—manga are also allowed as literature."  
**Sayori** (hop, both hands down, talking happily, eyes closed): "And have fun!"  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "And now that you two joined, we can make it the best club ever."  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yay~!"  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): Wait, why do I feel like I heard that line before?  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): Oh, I think she said that to me last week when I joined the club in this timeline.  
**Sayori** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "It really doesn't seem like we're getting any more guests so, is everyone alright if we close our attraction?"  
**Erika** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "I'm happy with this club as it is, minus the scary talk."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Want us to take down the decorations?"  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): After all that hard work...  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "Oh, no! Not yet."  
**Sayori** (right hand up w/ holo-CP, happy): "A close sign should do."  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Sayori digitally spawns a close sign outside, hanging from the door.  
*Sayori has both hands down*  
**Main Character 1** (curious): I wonder how other people would react, seeing a random sign coming out of thin air, even if everyone else here could be as fake as Monika said?  
**Main Character 1** (glare): Well, no one really reacted to us in the hallway.  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I agree. Any more and it would be an abundance for me."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Yuri appears on scene*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "I also agree."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "I hope...you two enjoy your time at the Literature Club."  
**Erika** (hop): "I will, Vice President!"  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally): "A-as long as we're not being pursued by _him_ , I guess I'll enjoy my time here."  
**Main Character 1** (nervously happily, eye closed): "Especially now that you have my best friend as a girlfriend, right?"  
*Sayori is blushing happily, eyes away*  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously): "W-w-what?! No...I umm..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Oh, come on! I saw the way you look at her and how she feels about you."  
**Sayori** : "[mc1 name]... Cut it out!"  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "Hehe~"  
**Main Character 2** : "I-I don't really know her yet."  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes forward): "That's why I said we could get to know more each other during the festival."  
**Yuri** (parting lips neutrally): "Pardon me for intruding in your interests but what kind of poems do you like writing and your styles, perhaps?"  
**Erika** (eyes closed): "I like writing about food."  
**Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Eheh......"  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (right hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I can imagine her writing style coming close to mine but..."  
**Natsuki** : "I'm surprised you haven't joined the Cooking Club."  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Funny thing about that, it's because I was banned from the Cooking Club."  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
*Yuri has both hands up, nervous, eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** (hop, both hands down, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "Banned?! What did you do?"  
**Erika** : "Turns out, I'm a horrible baker and I blew up the Cooking Club's kitchen quite a few times trying to bake a chocolate strawberry cake and fudge brownies and without asking to use the equipment."  
**Erika** : "The Sous Chef Vice President Mia caught me red-handed twice and she was not pleased."  
**Erika** : "Head Chef President Takeda and the Sous Chef did not seem to be happy seeing me during the festival, but we still got our free food as customers."  
**Erika** : "As rude as they may have been to me back then and today, I totally deserve it, but they are nice people and I'm just a screw up."  
**Main Character 1** : Dang, banned from a club.  
**Main Character 1** (curious): But I wonder what activities happened in the Cooking Club's world, if any.  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Sometime after I was kicked out of the Cooking Club, I joined the rotten "disBelief" Club, where I thought I'd find my place but it was the worst when...ya' know."  
**Erika** (both hands down, wondering): "I can't believe it hasn't been that long since I left the Cooking Club, yet, I spent nearly an eternity in the Belief Club with time looping around."  
**Erika** (happy, eyes closed): "I kind of forgotten about that until today when I came up to their _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_ but it wasn't too bad."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy): "How about you, [mc2 name], unless if you prefer not to answer?"  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "I like writing about my beliefs in life, praying to the Gods and Goddesses and those that gave us our life."  
**Main Character 2** : "I'm sorry if it's nonsensical, but it holds meaning for me to live, even though it hasn't always worked."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "That's completely fine. We won't judge anyone based on their religion or ideals and if that's how you cope with depression, then I'm glad it helps you."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "So, wanna walk around with me?"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes forward): "S-sure... I'd love that..."  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously): "L-like that, I mean! Ooooh!"  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Ahaha! You are so cute!"  
**Yuri** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Hehe!"  
**Main Character 2** : "..."  
*Yuri is sadly happy, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** : "Okay, guys. By 3 p.m., meet back here and we'll take down the decorations."  
*Main Character 2 and Sayori leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): They totally like each other, but I wonder how long that'll last on the first day.  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): But honestly, I hope things go well for them. They both need someone to love them after the things they've been through.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): And, they are kind of cute together.  
**Main Character 1** (worried): But This whole "Doki Doki Virus" thing is still making me anxious and I really want to trust him.  
**Main Character 1** : I really do feel bad for him if what he said is true, but I want Sayori to stay safe.  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): I'll keep my guard up but for now, we should really enjoy the festival while we still can.  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__*Natsuki enters the scene, left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Well, shall we get back to what we're doing, Natsuki?"  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "Yeah, I would like to."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes closed): "Urgh, that Monika...ruining our date. She better not do that again."  
__*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
__*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he leaves the scene*  
__ **Erika** (right hand up, talking happily, eyes forward): "Hey Miss Vice President?"  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Yeah? Oh, just call me Yuri."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy): "I actually do feel a bit unsafe around the festival alone, would it be okay if we go around together?"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy): "Sure, I don't see why not."  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yippee!"  
__*Erika and Yuri leaves the scene*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Well, shall we get back to what we're doing, Yuri?"  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Yeah, I would love to."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Sorry about Monika's interference."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "It's okay. It was an emergency. I understand."  
__ **Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "But I wish to spend more time with you."  
__*Yuri leaves the scene*  
__*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he leaves the scene*  
__*Natsuki enters the scene, left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Hey Natsuki, wanna get some food from the _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_."  
__ **Natsuki** (talking seriously): "Are you joking? After you told me you were banned from the Cooking Club?"  
__ **Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "If it's food you want, we'll go elsewhere, but don't embarrass me, okay?"  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yippee!"  
__*Erika and Natsuki leaves the scene*  
  
*If Main Character 1 does not have a girlfriend*  
__*Yuri leaves the scene*  
__*Natsuki enters the scene, left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Hey Natsuki, wanna get some food from the _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_."  
__ **Natsuki** (talking seriously): "Are you joking? After you told me you were banned from the Cooking Club?"  
__ **Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "If it's food you want, we'll go elsewhere, but don't embarrass me, okay?"  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yippee!"  
__*Erika and Natsuki leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (thinking): Hmm... What should I check out next?  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Umm... [mc1 name]?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (wondering): "Yeah, Yuri?"  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "I was wondering...if you want to walk around the festival...with me?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (neutral): "Yuri..."  
__ **Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "I-I'm sorry...It's just, I'd feel more comfortable walking with you."  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "No need to apologize. It's fine."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Since everyone else is going out in pairs, I guess I'll accompany you."  
__ **Yuri** (turned forward, left hand up, sadly happy): "Thank you."  
__*Yuri leaves the scene*  
__*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Animated CG: Computer command prompt screen

  
*A vision occurs of a dark gray Command Prompt on a computer screen. Someone is typing in commands on a keyboard. While commands are loading, there will be a blinking underscore ("_") while the commands are waiting to load. The text is white. The percentage goes from 0% to 3% before the scene fades out. The sides of the screen are blurred black in a circle.*

> `DDHSCHW superprogram running on RealityOS v2.1.2.  
>  RealityOS and DARS (c) 2017 FORAD Corporation. All rights reserved.`
> 
> `DigiShell Terminal v1.32 modified`
> 
> `= Login info =  
>  Location: **********  
>  Username: *********  
>  Password: ***********`
> 
> `A:\ !initiate dimensionbreacher.app -x literatureclub -stealthhack  
>  ...  
>  Dimension Breacher initiated.  
>  ...  
>  [Cloak Mode] Accessing the Nexus...  
>  [Cloak Mode] Dimension Breacher successfully connected to the Nexus.  
>  Nexus computer cannot be located.  
>  [Cloak Mode] Accessing Literature Club Hub World...  
>  Literature Club Hub World is protected.  
>  [Cloak Mode] Attempting to bypass dimensional firewall and security...  
>  Breaching completion: 3%`

### Festival Pairs - Chapter 6

#### Scene: Corridor

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Okay, Everyone!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)*  
*For the first time*  
*Player = [yourname]*  
__ **Player** (narrating): There are a group of three people to choose from that are happening around the same time. Which pair should I check out first?  
*After returning back here*  
__ **Player** (narrating): Through time and space, which pair should I check out next?  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Sayori and [mc2 name]  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Sayori and Main Character 2 Festival"*  
____Natsuki and [mc1 name]  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Natsuki and Main Character 1 Festival"*  
____Yuri and Erika  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Yuri and Erika Festival"*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Sayori and [mc2 name]  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Sayori and Main Character 2 Festival"*  
____Yuri and [mc1 name]  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Yuri and Main Character 1 Festival - Relationship"*  
____Natsuki and Erika  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Natsuki and Erika Festival"*  
  
*If Main Character 1 is not in a relationship*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Sayori and [mc2 name]  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Sayori and Main Character 2 Festival"*  
____Natsuki and Erika  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Natsuki and Erika Festival"*  
____Yuri and [mc1 name]  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Yuri and Main Character 1 Festival - No Relationship"*  
  


### Sayori and Main Character 2 Festival

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 2 with MC2's head in the expressive main character box with him appearing neutral, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (both hands down, happy, eyes closed): "Isn't the festival fun?"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): "Well, it certainly the most fun I had in a long time."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "Or...what felt like a long time."  
**Sayori** (sad, eyes forward): "I'm terribly sorry for the things that have happened to you."  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Thanks..."  
*Sayori is sadly happy*  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "..."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously, eyes forward): "May...I ask you something?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "Yes?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Why...umm..."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "Why would you choose...to..."  
**Main Character 2** : "...date me?"  
*Sayori is talking sadly*  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "I'm just a nobody."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Play music: [My Feelings](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=IgRUaVHq1Hs)*  
**Sayori** : "I just...really feel sad for you."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sad): "I know what you're feeling and what you're going through and I really want to help you."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "It's just, what I do...and what I like doing...to cope with my depression."  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Ah, thanks..."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "So...what happened in the club? You...suicided? Then, time travel, I'm guessing, just like in the Belief Club."  
**Sayori** : "Yeah."  
**Sayori** : "First time around, I had a bad case of depression, which was amplified when we had Monika as our Club President."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "I'll tell you, despite the bad things she did to us and scaring you, she is very caring. She learned her lesson."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "But...during the time I was her Vice President, without me knowing anything about what was going on, I was starting to give up on life."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Like Erika, I usually hide my depression by staying positive with my friends, even lying to them."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I thought of myself as a horrible, selfish person."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, blushing happily): "Then one day, when [mc1 name] told me he loved me, I felt...joy, for a few seconds..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, sad, eyes forward): "But, depression kicked in and I felt bad that [mc1 name] chose me over anyone else."  
**Sayori** (crying sadly, eyes forward): "Felt like a spear going through my heart."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing neutrally, eyes down): "He's your best friend, right? Do you...love him?"  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "Well, we may be neighbors and friends since we were kids, but I did have a crush on him. But..."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly): "I felt too selfish if I took him instead of letting him be who he wants and he felt pity for me when he found out about my depression."  
**Sayori** (sad, eyes forward): "I...I didn't want him to lose his chance with either Natsuki or Yuri and I didn't want [mc1 name] to waste his time caring about me."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I..."  
*Main Character 2 is worried, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (sad, eyes forward): "The next morning when I woke up, which was the day of the festival in another timeline, I decided that...I didn't want to hurt [mc1 name]'s feelings anymore."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, sad, eyes forward): "I did the most stupid thing that made him worry about me even more. I..."  
**Sayori** : "I hung myself in my bedroom."  
*Main Character 2 is talking worryingly, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (both hands down): "I was already dead by the time [mc1 name] found me and that's when the true horror of our _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ began."  
**Sayori** : "Time reset back to Day 1 without my existence and it was just Monika, Yuri, Natsuki, and [mc1 name] in the second run without their memories of me."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "Wow, that's really depressing, but I can relate."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "There were times I suicided too or...attempted suicide."  
**Main Character 2** : "Hanging myself in my was also one of them, coincidentally."  
**Main Character 2** : "Another time, just stabbing myself into the heart or brain with a knife just to end it quickly and painlessly."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "I just wanted to end myself from all the endless tortures."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "Kai wasn't thrilled having me to kill myself as he wants us to die a slow painful death all over, so, he brought us back or reset time over and make sure we die terrifyingly slower, and says it punishment for going out the easy way."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, crying sadly, eyes forward): "That's so horrible."  
**Sayori** : "I don't know how anyone could be inhumane like that."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Not even Monika would do something that bad."  
**Sayori** (sad, eyes forward): "How bad do those torture sessions hurt?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Well, imagine breaking the joints in your bones a thousand times or chopping off your fingers piece by pi- _EEEEECE!_ " (skips immediately)  
*Main Character 2 is scared*  
*Stop music immediately*  
  
**Main Character 2** : "!!!"  
**Sayori** (talking nervously): "What is it?"  
**Main Character 2** : "T-this hallway..."  
*Scene fades out and fades in with a single heartbeat sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** (crying in fear): "No..."  
**Main Character 2** : "L-let's walk over here instead."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "Huh?"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, wondering): "Oh, the Belief Club."  
**Main Character 2** : "I don't want to go near there."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "I...I can't let them see me."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you."  
**Sayori** : "You don't need to approach it but I'm just curious to see what's going on in there."  
**Main Character 2** : "Please, don't. I don't want them to hurt you."  
**Sayori** : "Ehehe! Don't worry."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "I can take care of myself."  
*Main Character has his eyes forward*  
**Sayori** : "I'll be right back."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): Ohh... Don't leave me here.  
*Scene fades out and fades in with a single heartbeat sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** : ...  
*Scene fades out and fades in with a single heartbeat sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** : ...  
*Scene fades out and fades in with a single heartbeat sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** : I should go with her but, ohh...  
*Scene fades out and fades in with a single heartbeat sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** : What have I done?  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking neutrally, eye forward): "Relax."  
*Scene fades out and instantly fades in with a single heartbeat sound effect at half duration*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "Ehh?"  
**Sayori** : "I just checked it out."  
**Sayori** : "It's kind of empty with a few members but I don't see or sense any suspicious thing about the club or its remaining members."  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "I-is President Kai in there?"  
**Sayori** : "He just looks normal. And then there is a guy with a blonde ponytail in white robes, chilling out with him."  
**Main Character 2** : "Vice President Isshin?"  
**Sayori** : "They seem bored. Must be because they don't have their club members anymore, it seems."  
**Main Character 2** : "I-i-is he still being tortured?"  
**Sayori** : "That guy? Not at all. He looks fine."  
**Main Character 2** : "B-b-but..."  
**Sayori** : "Like Monika said, they're fakes here in the Literature Club's world."  
**Sayori** : "They aren't the same ones you experienced. I'm sure he won't hurt you. To us, it seems like the Belief Club members just quit on their own."  
**Sayori** : "They had unfinished decorations in there so to us, I think they quit out of boredom or maybe their festival plans were too laborious."  
**Sayori** : "Their leader feels like closing the club down."  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "It kind of explains why my friends don't remember the bad experience and say they were bored with the club, but I still don't want to go anywhere near there."  
**Main Character 2** : "And I didn't want you to risk yourself."  
*Play music: [My Confession](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY)*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "I...don't want to lose you."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously): "You're the first person who's...been really caring for me...and can relate to me outside that club."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "Oh, you're so sweet. But I'm fine."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "I'm sorry if I'm ruining this...date."  
**Sayori** (talking nervously): "Oh no, don't be sorry."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "Okay, advice number one about depression... Never think of negativities. Stay positive."  
**Main Character 2** : "Easier said than done. I don't know how you or Erika do it."  
**Sayori** : "That's exactly my point. The more negative things you think, the worse depression can get."  
**Sayori** : "Antidepressant pills can help you stop thinking of bad things for a while but they do take a lot of time to work."  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in the Chapter 5*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy): "Listen, our friend Yuri recently fell into depression when she lost her family."  
__ **Sayori** : "I gave her lessons on how to deal with depression and the right meds."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy): "You should try to clear your mind of bad thoughts."  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly): "I know it's not easy but that's where my second advice will come in."  
**Sayori** : "My second advice is that..."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "...you need someone to love you. Be loved, and accept any love given to you."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "[mc1 name] always wanted me to get myself a boyfriend."  
**Sayori** (sad, eyes forward): "He tried his best to be a boyfriend to me when he caught onto my depression and I failed him."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I refused his love and it ended up hurting me more."  
**Sayori** : "Well, I would have been hurt either way. I was trapped in all corners, unable to escape from my depression in any way possible."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "It wasn't until I became the Club President in our final run that I got to control my depression but even to this day, I still have some in me."  
**Sayori** (both arms down): "After what you and your friends been through, and even though I wasn't there to witness it, you all deserve to be loved. Erika included."  
*Main Character 2 is wondering*  
**Sayori** : "You all need someone who will forever love you and give you what you need."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "It's why I wanted to get closer to you."  
**Sayori** : "It doesn't matter if you're a nobody."  
**Sayori** : "I'll help you to become a somebody."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "I'm sorry if I'm being selfish. I...need it too. Love..."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes forward): "I-it's fine. Thank you."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes away): "I really appreciate it your kindness and...your love."  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "Ehehe~"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing neutrally, eyes down): "So, umm..."  
**Main Character 2** : "Since we are umm, already..."  
**Main Character 2** : Can I really...ask this? Is it still too early?  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously, eyes forward): "W-w-will you...be my...g-g-girlfriend...if you're not dating anyone else?"  
**Sayori** (crying happily): "Of course! We both need it, after all."  
**Main Character 2** : Oh my Goodness. S-she really accepted?  
**Main Character 2** : I-I never had a girlfriend before in my life.  
**Main Character 2** : I can't believe it, but, umm...  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): "T-thank you."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "But...I want to take things...slowly..."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "I understand. So do I."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Player exits out of Main Character 2's body as he leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to "Festival Pairs - Chapter 6" with "Sayori and [mc2 name]" removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "End of Festival"*  
  


### Natsuki and Main Character 1 Festival

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Sorry about that, Natsuki. Want to return to the parade?"  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes closed): "Ugh, frickin' Monika."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Actually, as dumb as this sounds, well..."  
**Natsuki** : "Remember those cardboard cutouts with the pair of superheroes?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Those stand-ins? Yeah, and you didn't want to do it."  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "I know but..."  
**Natsuki** : "There were too many people at the time."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Honestly, I want to take one with you."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "And who's gonna hold the camera?"  
**Natsuki** : "..."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes away): "Hey, you there?"  
**Random Male Student** (off-scene): "M-me?"  
**Natsuki** : "Yes you."  
**Natsuki** : "Can you get a shot with me and him?"  
**Natsuki** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "[mc1 name], give him your phone."  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): "M-me? But you were the one that asked—"  
**Natsuki** : "I'm not letting anyone use my phone and if anything happens to yours, I'll beat them up."  
**Random Male Student** : "(This little girl is nuts.)"  
**Random Male Student** : "I won't steal anything. I'm no thief."  
**Random Male Student** : "(Why am I doing this?)"  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): After opening the Camera app on my phone, I hand the guy my phone and Natsuki and I get into position.  
*Natsuki is happy*  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): I stand behind a strong superhero stand-in in blue and red spandex and Natsuki stands behind a superheroine with red and white spandex while tippy-toeing to the head height.  
*MC expression box disappears*  
  


#### CG scene: Natsuki & MC1 stand-in photo

  
*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone! (Natsuki)](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BDsCNVj72ig)" at the current position*  
*Scene flashes to white (with camera sound effect) and fades to a custom CG with Natsuki smiling (eyes closed) behind a red/white superheroine stand-in and MC1 smiling (eyes closed) behind a masculine blue/red superhero. There is a city in the background of the cardboard.*  
*Scene fades out*  
  
**Scene: Corridor**  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears with Main Character 1 happy, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Thanks, man."  
**Random Male Student** (off-scene): "No problem."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Did you get us right?"  
**Random Male Student** : "It was a clear shot."  
**Random Male Student** : "Here."  
*Natsuki has her left hand on hip, happy*  
**Main Character 1** : He hands me my phone back and Natsuki and I look at the picture.  
**Random Male Student** : "Later."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "So, anything else we want to do?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking worryingly): "Well, it looks like the parade is over. Bummer."  
**Natsuki** : "Umm..."  
**Natsuki** (mouth opened happily): "How about you, what do you want to do?"  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "Me?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Umm... I'm not sure."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "Do I have to carry you everywhere?"  
**Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "I'm sorry for being a bad boyfriend."  
**Main Character 1** : "I just don't have a preference."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking happily, eyes closed): "Jeez, what am I going to do with you?"  
**Natsuki** : "You are such a NEET."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Hey."  
**Natsuki** (smiling): "Hehe!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "Then how about some carnival games?"  
**Main Character 1** : "They are quite pricey."  
**Natsuki** : "I'll tell you what: If you win me a teddy bear of my choice, I'll give you the biggest surprise of your dreams for your effort."  
**Main Character 1** : "I wonder what that is."  
**Natsuki** (smiling, eyes closed): "I can't tell you until you do. Trust me, it will be worth it if you win."  
**Main Character 1** (glare): "Fine. Rest in peace my money."  
**Natsuki** : "Hehe!"  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to "Festival Pairs - Chapter 6" with "Natsuki and [mc1 name]" removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "End of Festival"*  
  


### Yuri and Erika Festival

  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Woohoo! The festival is so great!"  
**Erika** (both hands down): "It so far has been the best thing in a long time..."  
**Erika** : "At least what it feels like for me."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I like to ask you something."  
**Erika** (happy): "Yeah, Miss Vice President?"  
**Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips seriously, eyes away): "First thing though, please just call me Yuri."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Did everything you two say were true?"  
**Erika** (talking neutrally): "About how the Belief Club tortured us?"  
**Yuri** : "Yeah?"  
**Erika** (both hands up): "Of course, it was the worst."  
**Erika** (both hands down): "Soooooo, what happened to you?"  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I'd...I'd rather not talk about it."  
**Yuri** (turned forward, left hand up, talking seriously, eyes away): "I'm sorry, I just don't really know you and so I'm not comfortable talking about—"  
**Erika** : "Okay, I understand."  
**Erika** : "In that case, what do you do as Vice President of the Literature Club?"  
**Yuri** (nervous, eyes forward): "I..."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, talking seriously, eyes away): "Well, the job doesn't feel like its ever there, like I'm just any other club member."  
**Yuri** : "It just has no meaning except for the bad things that happened to the Vice President but I want to be able to do something."  
**Erika** : "I see what you mean. President Kai gave our Belief Club Vice President some special torture sessions."  
**Erika** (sad): "I feel bad for him that he's alone in that evil world."  
**Erika** (surprised): "So, every club have their own universal dimension, it seems. With their own space and time."  
**Erika** (talking neutrally): "As soon as we joined the Literature Club, the world around us felt like it was changing."  
**Erika** (happy): "The atmosphere feels different. Much cleaner and glorious."  
**Yuri** (seriously happy, eyes away): "It seems so. I don't know how these phenomena work."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "We were completely oblivious to everything until these recent times."  
**Erika** : "Hey, want to eat at _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_?"  
**Yuri** (parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "No thanks. I'm not hungry."  
**Yuri** (parting lips seriously, eyes away): "Didn't you say you were banned from the Cooking Club?"  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah, but—"  
**Yuri** : "Mind me asking what the Cooking Club's world was like?"  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking neutrally): "Completely normal. Nothing special."  
**Erika** : "It wasn't until I joined the Belief Club when something felt different, although I didn't actually notice it at the time."  
**Erika** (both hands down, curious): "Jeez, what is up with this high school? How do you work?"  
**Yuri** : "You probably already said this but may I ask you why you joined that club?"  
**Erika** (talking neutrally): "I'm just a dang fool just trying to impress my religious family and I did it the wrong way."  
**Erika** : "By the time I decided to quit the Belief Club, I couldn't. Trapped like a hamster in a cage inside a cell, inside a room, inside a prison, inside a maximum security prison."  
**Erika** (happy): "I don't know why we were released but I'm glad to be back in sunshine and rainbows."  
**Erika** : "I told everyone we would get out sooner or later and I was right."  
**Yuri** : "So, how bloody did it get...in there?"  
**Erika** (both hands up, surprised): "Ohh, that's the whole point."  
**Erika** : "Super- _SUUUUUUPER_ bloody and gory."  
*Yuri is nervous, eyes away*  
**Erika** : "Like being stabbed by a million knives and being carved opened."  
**Erika** : "Blood spilling everywhere, bones crushed, heads smashed, arms, fingers, and feet chopped off!"  
**Erika** (hop): "Rinse and repeat!"  
**Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "..."  
**Erika** (right hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Is something wrong?"  
**Yuri** : "N-no, I'm fine! But, w-w-what about you?"  
**Yuri** (parting lips sadly): "I'm surprised, how are you so relaxed about all that?"  
**Erika** (nervously happy): "I'm pretty weird like that."  
**Erika** : "Oh, you said that President Kai recommended you a book called _Portrait of Markov_."  
**Erika** : "What's it about?"  
**Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "Think about what you said but in a religious camp and there was a girl running away from people who escaped from it."  
**Erika** : "Ohhh, I see."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, talking seriously, eyes away): "(I wonder if there is some kind of connection.)"  
**Erika** : "What was that?"  
**Yuri** (both hands up, nervous, eyes forward): "N-n-nothing. Just rambling."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, nervously happy, eyes away): "W-want to check out the parade before it's over?"  
**Erika** (hop, happy, eyes closed): "Okaaaay~"  
*Erika and Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to "Festival Pairs - Chapter 6" with "Yuri and Erika" removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "End of Festival"*  
  


### Natsuki and Erika Festival

  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Woohoo! The festival is so great!"  
**Erika** (both hands down): "It so far has been the best thing in a long time..."  
**Erika** : "At least what it feels like for me."  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Calm down, girl. I'm going to leave you if you misbehave."  
**Erika** (happy): "Sorry, Miss Vice President."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Natsuki** : "Just for today."  
__ **Natsuki** : "As much as I would like to be, I'm not the actual Vice President."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Yuri*  
__ **Natsuki** : "I'm not a vice president, nor was I ever one."  
**Natsuki** : "Besides, bad things always happen to our Vice Presidents. I had the least amount of damage."  
**Erika** : "I see what you mean. President Kai gave our Belief Club Vice President some special torture sessions."  
*Natsuki has her mouth opened neutrally*  
**Erika** (sad): "I feel bad for him that he's alone in that evil world."  
**Erika** (surprised): "So, every club have their own universal dimension, it seems. With their own space and time."  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking neutrally): "That would explain why there is suddenly a cultural festival. As soon as we joined the Literature Club, the world around us felt like it was changing."  
**Erika** (happy): "The atmosphere feels different. Much cleaner and glorious."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "How does this school work?"  
**Natsuki** : "I don't understand this place."  
**Erika** (talking neutrally): "I'm just as lost as you but you guys pretty much confirm I'm a dimensional traveler."  
**Erika** (talking happily): "Hey, want to eat at _Le Café du Club de Cuisine_?"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward): "I was just there."  
**Natsuki** : "Didn't you say you were banned from the Cooking Club?"  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah, but—"  
**Natsuki** (mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "Hey, if each club had its own video game, what was the Cooking Club's game?"  
**Erika** (left hand up, surprised, eyes forward): "Game? They didn't seem to have one, at least, during the time I was there."  
**Erika** (talking neutrally): "Completely normal. Nothing special."  
**Erika** : "It wasn't until I joined the Belief Club when something felt different, although I didn't actually notice it at the time."  
**Erika** (both hands down, curious): "I'm just as lost on how this high school works."  
**Natsuki** : "I still can't believe you joined a club with a creepy name."  
**Erika** (talking neutrally): "Yeah, but as creepy as it sounds, it lured us with a completely opposite description."  
**Erika** : "I'm just a dang fool just trying to impress my religious family and I did it the wrong way."  
**Erika** : "By the time I decided to quit the Belief Club, I couldn't. Trapped like a hamster in a cage inside a cell, inside a room, inside a maximum security prison."  
**Erika** (happy): "I don't know why we were released but I'm glad to be back in sunshine and rainbows."  
**Erika** : "I told everyone we would get out sooner or later and I was right."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly worried, eyes forward): "Honestly, I didn't think anyone would have it worse than us."  
**Erika** (right hand up, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Can you tell me exactly what happened in the Literature Club? How it happened?"  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "..."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "Alright, well..."  
**Natsuki** (head forward, talking seriously, eyes forward): "First of all, don't tell anyone else this."  
**Erika** (talking neutrally): "Not even [mc2 name]?"  
**Natsuki** : "I'm thinking Sayori might be telling him about it on their date, but no one else."  
**Erika** (both hands down, happy, eyes closed): "Okay, zipped!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down): "During the first time the cultural festival was supposed to happen, Sayori hung herself in her room that morning."  
*Erika is surprised, eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** : "I wasn't there when it happened but our game's entire story is in my brain."  
**Natsuki** : "When the game restarted without her, Yuri was going bats*** crazy over [mc1 name] and stabbed herself in front of [mc1 name] in our clubroom."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "I witnessed her pale, dead corpse on the next Monday festival and that was the most disturbing thing I've ever witnessed."  
**Natsuki </**: "[mc1 name] was there when it happened but he did absolutely nothing and had a major brainfart for the entire weekend, stuck with her."  
**Natsuki** (gritting teeth flusteredly): "Then for no good reason, Queen B**** Club President Monika decided to delete all of us just to get with our player for herself."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly worried, eye away): "That was the scariest feeling for me. The feeling of being deleted; erased from existence. I was trapped in a cold, pitch-black void alone."  
**Erika** (right hand up, talking worryingly): "Oof! Those are pretty disturbing but we experienced similar but many worse things. Not counting deletion."  
**Natsuki** : "I don't want to imagine."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Enough of that, let's talk about you, personally."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Since when were you gay?"  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Umm..."  
**Erika** (eyes away): "Please don't take it the wrong one but it was just when you..."  
**Erika** (eyes forward): "I just wasn't interested in a normal relationship and wanted to try..."  
**Erika** (eyes away): "Eh-heh~"  
**Erika** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Natsuki, if you are not dating anyone, will you please be my—"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Erika, hush!"  
*Erika has her eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "I've always been straight, well..."  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes away): "Well, what? I'm sorry."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "(I know my dad wouldn't want me to have a boyfriend but what if...)"  
**Erika** (right hand up, wondering, eyes forward): "What's that?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes closed): "Never mind."  
**Natsuki** : "Okay, here's the deal."  
**Natsuki** : "Let's just take it slow and see how it goes."  
**Natsuki** : "I never really gone bi or gay and even if I did, I wouldn't have seen you as my type."  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Oh, heartbroken!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down): "Wait, I never said I would completely reject this idea but if I were to try, you'll be the first, I guess."  
**Erika** (hop, happy, eyes closed): "Yay~"  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "(Ugh, way to screw my brain and my heart.)"  
**Erika** (both hands down, eyes away): "So umm... slow."  
**Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy): "Want to grab a bite to eat?"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "This question again?"  
**Natsuki** : "Well, if you say you are banned from the Cooking Club, I wouldn't be comfortable going their café with you."  
**Natsuki** (mouth opened neutrally): "Let's find somewhere else and I'll let you know when I decide what I want to do."  
**Erika** (hop, happy, eyes closed): "Okay!"  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "(Am I doing this out of pity or just to get her to stop?)"  
*Erika and Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to "Festival Pairs - Chapter 6" with "Natsuki and Erika" removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "End of Festival"*  
  


### Yuri and Main Character 1 Festival - Relationship

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Sorry about that, Yuri. Want to return to the parade?"  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "I think it's ending soon."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "I'm sorry you didn't get to see most of it."  
*Main Character 1 is sad*  
**Yuri** (left hand raised): "It's okay."  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5."  
__ **Yuri** : "I'm feeling better because of it."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "Still, Monika had to ruin it for you."  
**Yuri** : "That scared me a bit but like I said, it's okay."  
**Main Character 1** : "Anything else you want to do?"  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "As silly and childish as this may sound..."  
**Yuri** (talking sadly, eyes forward): "Remember those stand-ins around here?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Yeah? What about them?"  
**Main Character 1** : "I thought you didn't want to do them because of that."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "I know but..."  
**Yuri** : "I decided I want to take a picture with you..."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes away): "To savor our time at the festival."  
**Yuri** (eyes forward): "I like to do the one with the dragon."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Alright, anything for you."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "I do have my phone but I wonder how—"  
**Main Character 1** : I think I'll ask this girl here.  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Hey Miss, I'm sorry for having to ask you this and I could have asked anyone else but, can you take a picture with me and her with my phone?"  
**Random Female Student** (off-scene): "Oh, okay, sure."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): After opening the Camera app on my phone, I hand the girl my phone and Yuri and I get into position.  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Random Female Student** : "You two are lovely."  
**Random Female Student** : "Are you on a date?"  
**Main Character 1** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "Yeah, you can say that. Well, yeah."  
**Random Female Student** : "Hehehe~! I can tell."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "P-please don't embarrass me."  
**Random Female Student** : "You're fine, Princess."  
**Yuri** (blushing happily): "Eheh..."  
**Main Character 1** : Yuri stands behind a lavender-dressed princess, positioning her head while I poke my head out of the golden knight's golden helmet, wielding a golden sword and silver shield with golden trims.  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** : The background of the cardboard has a dragon slain as if I defeated the dragon, protecting Princess Yuri.  
**Random Female Student** : "Smile!"  
*MC expression box disappears*  
  


#### CG scene: Yuri & MC1 stand-in photo

  
*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone! (Yuri)](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=VGwfIloNM8w)" at the current position*  
*Scene flashes to white (with camera sound effect) and fades to a custom CG with Yuri talking happily (eyes closed) behind a princess stand-in and MC1 smiling (eyes closed) behind a golden knight. There is also a slain dragon in the background of the cardboard with a castle further back.*  
*Scene fades out*  
  
**Scene: Corridor**  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears with Main Character 1 happy, eyes forward*  
**Random Female Student** : "Alright, here you go for you two lovebirds."  
**Main Character 1** : She hands me back my phone and Yuri and I took a look at it.  
**Random Female Student** : "I gotta get back with my friends. See ya'."  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily) and **Yuri** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes forward): "Thank you so much!"  
**Main Character 1** (nervously smiling, eyes closed): "Hehe!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "So what do you want to do next, Princess Yuri?"  
**Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Please don't call me that. It makes me feel...too childish."  
**Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "But at the same time, it does make me happy."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm glad."  
**Yuri** (curious, eyes away): "Umm..."  
**Yuri** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I'm not sure what to do next."  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "I know that the carnival games are quite expensive but let me win you something, just to cheer you up even more."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly): "Would you really?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Of course, and I won't let you down."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy): "Thank you. You really mean a lot to me."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, talking sadly, eyes away): "Just don't waste all of your money on me."  
__ **Yuri** : "We have... _our_ home to pay."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I know, but I want to do something special for you."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "You are so kind.  
__ **Yuri** : "I'm lucky to have someone like you."  
*If taken "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "I know that the carnival games are quite expensive but let me win you something."  
__ **Yuri** : "Alright. Don't waste all of your money, though."  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to "Festival Pairs - Chapter 6" with "Yuri and [mc1 name]" removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "End of Festival"*  
  


### Yuri and Main Character 1 Festival - No Relationship

  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears with Main Character 1 thinking, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** : So, what do I want to do?  
**Main Character 1** : The parade is nearly over.  
**Main Character 1** : The carnival games are a bit too expensive.  
**Main Character 1** : I'm already good on my stomach.  
**Main Character 1** : "Hmm..."  
**Yuri** (off-scene): "U-umm..."  
**Yuri** : "[mc1 name]?"  
**Yuri** : "..."  
**Yuri** : "[mc1 name]?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "...Yeah?"  
*Yuri enters the scene, left hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Oh, right! I forgot Yuri was with me.  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Yuri** : "You've been very quiet."  
**Yuri** : "Is there something...you want to do?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "I don't know."  
**Main Character 1** : "I know it's supposed to be a special day but I'm feeling bored."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips seriously, eyes away): "You know I'm here."  
**Main Character 1** (nervous): "Yeah, umm..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Any ideas on what you want to do?"  
**Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "Well, want to check _The House of Horrors_ together?"  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "I don't know."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "Is...something bothering you?"  
**Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously): "It's me, right? Is my presence making you uncomfortable."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "No, it's not that."  
**Main Character 1** : "You're overthinking again."  
**Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "I guess so but...what about you?"  
**Yuri** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Are you, not happy with the festival."  
**Main Character 1** : "Well, it's been great so far and I'm glad we're at the festival, but..."  
**Main Character 1** : "I know, I should feel more joy but..."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm just a boring guy."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "Sorry if I'm disappointing you. You don't need to follow me."  
**Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "It's...it's alright."  
**Yuri** : "..."  
**Yuri** : "May I ask you something?"  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes forward): "Yeah?"  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Yuri** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Because of these memories, I'm aware that, well..."  
**Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "Depending on...what your player chooses, you fall...in love with anyone of us, right?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Sort of, but the game never goes that deep except with Sayori in any given route."  
**Yuri** : "Is there anyone...in particular, you are interested in, if not with Sayori still?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Where did this question come from?"  
*Play music: [My Confession](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY)*  
**Yuri** : "Well, after Sayori and [mc2 name], umm...after Natsuki and Erika...in the clubroom..."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I-I'm sorry."  
**Yuri** : "It's just..."  
**Yuri** (sad, eyes forward): "Okay, I don't know why but..."  
**Yuri** : "I think I'm..."  
**Yuri** (blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "Ooh..."  
**Yuri** : "I don't know what it is about you or if it was the game but..."  
**Yuri** (talking nervously)): "I think...I'm in love with you."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "I know you are."  
**Yuri** : "Not counting what Monika did to me."  
**Yuri** : "T-that...... That wasn't the real me."  
**Yuri** (sad): "But...it's something that's been haunting in my mind for these few days ever since I received...those memories."  
**Yuri** : "But, how do you feel about—"  
**Yuri** : "..."  
**Yuri** (blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "Never mind. This was silly to ask."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "I suppose I'll tell you where I stand."  
**Main Character 1** : "Yuri, it's true that..."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Because of the player-decision makings, I am in love with all of you."  
**Main Character 1** : "You, Sayori, Natsuki..."  
**Yuri** : "I know you joined the club for us...and cupcakes. It was never about literature."  
**Main Character 1** : "Yeah, that is true, but I do enjoy being in the club as if you're all family to me...  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "...which is why..."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "I'm scared of being in a relationship because I don't want to feel deeps regrets or griefs if anything bad happens to anyone of you."  
**Main Character 1** : "If my player is still around, it could mean that whatever this brand new game is playing, it's not over yet."  
**Main Character 1** : "I only did Sayori a favor but I didn't want to put too much emotion into it."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "I'm glad she has someone who can care for her. Maybe he'll be better for her than I."  
**Main Character 1** : "Plus, the guy really needed someone like Sayori."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "As for you or Natsuki, let's see after the festival."  
**Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "But...she has Erika now...and I'm all alone."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "We don't know if Natsuki is bi and is willing to accept that confession."  
**Main Character 1** : "That confession from Erika came out of nowhere but if they do become...a thing, then maybe..."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "Well, It's still too soon for me to decide on what I want to do until this whole Doki Doki Virus thing is settled and I don't think it has yet."  
**Yuri** : "But what if it is? What if the whole thing is already done?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Then I've been over-worrying for nothing and this whole thing was anti-climatic."  
**Main Character 1** : "Listen, whatever I want to choose in my life, will you respect my decision?"  
**Yuri** : "I..."  
**Yuri** (sad, eyes away): "I suppose I should support your decision."  
**Yuri** : "I just thought..."  
**Yuri** : "I never got to spend as much time with anyone as I have with you."  
**Yuri** : "I've been shunned all my life...and I thought you were going to be the first for me."  
**Yuri** : "I don't want to be alone all over again."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "I do accept you for who you are but I just don't feel ready yet."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "But if Natsuki doesn't go bi or gay, I have to consider her feelings too, especially about her home life, if they are just as bad as I think they are."  
**Yuri** : "..."  
**Yuri** : "These awful side memories are going to haunt me forever if—"  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Hey, cheer up! Sayori and Monika can do all sorts of crazy things."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "I could ask Sayori to clone myself to satisfy yours and Natsuki's needs if needed be."  
**Main Character 1** : "But if Natsuki is taken, then I suppose I shouldn't be leaving you hanging."  
**Yuri** (turned forward, left hand up, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Hehe, well if that's the only way, okay. Thank you."  
**Main Character 1** : "..."  
**Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): "Ah, I just realized I made that I made a terrible... Sorry, Sayori. I didn't mean to say that."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes closed): "Oh, hehe. Oh gosh, I feel terrible laughing at that."  
**Yuri** : "I'm sorry, Sayori. Hehe!"  
**Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "But will you at least enjoy the festival with me...as a friend?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Well, I guess we could out _The Wonders of Horror_ together if they are opened. I noticed they were closed earlier."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "And in due time, I'll tell you where I stand, what I want to do with my life."  
**Yuri** : "Thank you."  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*Player exits out of Main Character 1's body as he leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to "Festival Pairs - Chapter 6" with "Yuri and [mc1 name]" removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "End of Festival"*  
  


### End of Festival

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Main Theme](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Dear diary...  
**Main Character 2** : The festival has been great so far.  
**Main Character 2** : This was the first time in a very long time I ever had fun.  
**Main Character 2** : No more torture, no more dying.  
**Main Character 2** (sad): Although, my mind will forever be scarred.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Even though we just met, I'm happy to have someone as nice as Sayori.  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): She truly is the holy angel we've been seeking.  
**Main Character 2** (neutral, eyes closed): To the Gods and Goddesses above, thank you for this moment.  
**Main Character 2** (happy, eyes forward): We had lunch together at the Cooking Club's café.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): I forgot what it was called but it had a French name. I'll write it down later.  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): We went to a dance floor hosted by the Music Club but I was too embarrassed.  
**Main Character 2** : I didn't know how to dance and I was terrible.  
**Main Character 2** : Sayori brought me there even though she didn't know how to dance either.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): But my favorite part was the art gallery that the Art Club set up.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): Again, I don't remember the name as it was also French.  
**Main Character 2** : I'm starting to wish I studied French class.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): The art gallery is what really put a smile on my face.  
**Main Character 2** : I really enjoyed the drawings based on mythological creatures and deities and the artists are so talented.  
**Main Character 2** : Greek Mythology and Roman Mythology are my favorite types of mythologies.  
**Main Character 2** : Although, Buddhism is what got me into religions and mythologies since that's what my parents believed in.  
**Main Character 2** : I know that they aren't actually real but I do like to believe and if people made their own religions, why not me?  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes closed): I wish we had a normal Mythology Club instead of that misleading Belief Club—or "disBelief" Club, as my friends called it other than a Torture Club.  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): If I wasn't so introverted, shy, and lacking leadership, I would like to start a Mythology Club but I don't know how many people would join but...  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Being a Club President would be cool, being able to use magic—and unlike President Kai, who used it for vile, malicious purposes, I would use it for good like Sayori.  
**Main Character 2** (worried): But then, I would probably miss out with these good new friends I have if our universe creates a whole new world, separating me from the Literature Club.  
**Main Character 2** : I wouldn't want to lose the Sayori I have now.  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): She saved me and I owe her my life.  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): My angel...  
**Main Character 2** : I...I really love her...  
*Sayori appears on scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "What are you writing there?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "N-n-nothing!"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing surprisingly): "It's just a...diary entry."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously): "Wait, you can read my thoughts can you?"  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, smiling): "Oh, that's right. Our player [yourname] is back in your body."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "Ooooooh."  
**Main Character 2** : I was too busy writing, I didn't notice their presence until now.  
**Sayori** (both arm down, happy, eyes closed): "Ehe~! I'm sorry. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."  
**Main Character 2** : "Y-y-you didn't hear the last part, d-d-did you?"  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "Don't worry, I love you too."  
**Main Character 2** : "Mmmmmm..."  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Ehehe! You are so cute."  
*Main Character 1 is blushing happily, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "But I know, it's not nice for me to do that."  
**Sayori** (eyes away): "I'm sorry, but I see everything the player sees besides the strange visions they occasionally have."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "But I'm glad the festival made you feel much better."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "Yeah, but those awful memories will forever be in my head."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "I'm sorry. I wish I could remove those awful memories and thoughts or see what they were but there's a restriction on those specific memories and thoughts."  
**Sayori** : "I can't target anything that's outside the Literature Club's world's reach..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy): "But I'll do whatever I can to help you forget them and be happy."  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy): "Again, thank you so much for what you did for me. You didn't have to."  
**Sayori** : "Helping other people and making them smile helps my depression so I'm glad to help and I'm glad to find someone like you that really needs it."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): "You really are an angel. I'm surprised you even fell in love with a guy like me just because I had major depression."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "Yeah, but to be honest it's not just that, but it mostly is."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "As President of the Literature Club, we've been cursed to be obsessed with our players and since you were chosen as a playable character, it gave me more of a reason to fall in love with you..."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "So I take advantage of this curse—turning it into a blessing."  
**Main Character 2** (surprised, eyes forward): "Oh, that's...interesting..."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "So that curse... Is that why your other Club President did bad things to you all? The one who interrogated me and Erika?"  
**Sayori** (both arm down, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Yeah, but I know she didn't mean it. She grew desperate for attention and I know how it felt having that curse."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised): "In the normal ending of our game, I wanted [mc1 name]—no, our players—for myself for eternity until Monika stopped me and I'm glad she did because I would have likely done things worse than her."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sad): "I wish some of our players and clubmates could understand Monika's feelings. She deserves better. If only if they can see and feel what I can see and feel."  
**Sayori** : "I know what she did to me and Yuri were wrong and I can remember that depressing pain, but I can't help but sympathize with her."  
**Sayori** : "And I know what she did to you and Erika was very wrong and I disapprove her methods but it shows she does care for us."  
**Sayori** : "She was protecting us from any potential harm and our only issue is something called a Doki Doki Virus, whatever it is, but it's in the title of our current game."  
**Main Character 2** : "I understand but that was scary and confusing when she pulled us in a black void, but I'm glad she got rid of our accursed Belief Club marks."  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy): "It made me really happy."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "I wonder if Kai was also suffering from a curse being Club President to do so many evil things to us, but even still..."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "I can never forgive him and I don't ever want to see him again, here or there."  
**Main Character 2** : "I hope not all Club Presidents are like that."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking neutrally): "I'm sure not every club president is corrupted."  
**Sayori** : "These things were probably made to make sure everyone, including the President, plays by the games' rules but that's my guess since I am her successor."  
**Sayori** : "Monika has told me she checked out some club games that didn't have corrupted club presidents."  
**Sayori** : "The Music and Art Clubs for example. Their club presidents apparently acts as main menu guides in their respective _Doki Doki Whatever Club!_ games."  
**Sayori** : "But I also hear the Music Club's President Yumi also acts as a rhythm boss battle in music duels in their _Doki Doki Music Club!_ , but for the sake of having fun, challenge, and competition. Nothing harmful."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, curious): "I should try it sometime if I can figure out how to work those club games."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Monika could barely get anything out of them and many club games she found are corrupted or incomplete."  
**Sayori** : "Maybe because we don't have full access to them but she managed to complete a few club games."  
**Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes down): "It's crazy on how life's literally a video game...or games, but how do they work?"  
**Sayori** : "I know, right?"  
**Main Character 2** (sad): "But among all the themes, we had horror in our clubs–disguised as something else."  
**Main Character 2** : "Why couldn't it be something less painful?"  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I know what you mean."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "At first, Monika wasn't sure if those games she found were real or fake but you and Erika being here actually confirms that these club games are real and that each club has a world of their own."  
**Sayori** : "We're still learning and I hope we can uncover the secrets of our universe and as to why the clubs from this specific school has their own gaming worlds."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "It's kind of weird how they are considered a game when everything looks and feels sort of real to me."  
*Main Character 2 is neutral*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, nervously happy, eyes away): "And yet, it's strange to the players when we start breaking the fourth wall, talking to them and breaking the game, and doing other meta stuff."  
**Sayori** : "Well, the fourth wall has been long shattered in this games and everyone in the club seems to be having more of a free will here when our intelligence was strictly restricted to the game script of the last game."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "But that's because the script is seemingly writing itself in this game, doing whatever it wants, although, we can't really see the whole thing or change it anymore."  
**Sayori** (smiling): "Ah! We're almost back to the Literature Club."  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): I can hear people in the clubroom.  
**Sayori** : "Everyone must be back already."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "I'm surprised we're the last ones, judging from who I hear."  
**Sayori** (happy): "Shall we greet them?"  
**Main Character 2** (happy): "Yeah."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking happily, eyes forward): "Hi, everyone!"  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yay, the lovebirds are back."  
*Erika is happy*  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously, eyes down): "E-Erika..."  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "Ehehe~!"  
*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes forward): "You two sure took your time."  
**Main Character 1** : "Everything alright?"  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
*Main Character 2 is neutral, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (both arms down): "Yeah, but I didn't expect to be the last one here."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, wondering, eyes forward): "Oh, did you guys take down the decorations already?"  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Natsuki and I came back early to take down the decorations if you were okay with that."  
__ **Sayori** (happy): "I see."  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking seriously, eyes forward): "I hope you weren't spying on what we were doing."  
__ **Sayori** (curious): "Huh? What did you do?"  
__*Main Character 1 is blushing, eyes away*  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes away): "..."  
__ **Natsuki** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Oh, this was the surprise."  
__ **Sayori** : "...?"  
__*Main Character 1 is happy, eyes forward*  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): Okay... Umm...  
__ **Main Character 2** : Is this club less occupated than normal?  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Is... Is someone missing?"  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Oh, yeah."  
__ **Sayori** : "Where's Yuri?"  
__*Natsuki has both hands down, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** (right hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "She went to the restroom."  
__ **Erika** (both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yuri and I had a blast at the festival."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "But I don't think all that free tea she had is doing well with her bladder and she's been going back and forth."  
__ **Erika** : "I'm surprised I'm not the one on the pooper after doing a chili dog competition."  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes forward): "I won a chili dog-eating contest and got a free ticket to the Animecon."  
__ **Erika** (hop): "Yay, me!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (surprised): "Really? Wow, I'm jealous. (Maybe I should have attempted but—)"  
__*Stop music*  
__*Erika is focused*  
__**NOTE: "Focus" is just slightly being zoomed in, which usually is always being used when a character is talking when there are 2 or more characters on screen to show who's talking, but this will be the first time a character is being focused without speaking.**  
__*Play sound: Fart1.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Play music: [Poem Panic!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=7JDlEpvE-cs)*  
__*Sayori hopped, nervous, eyes forward*  
__*Main Character 1 hopped, shocked*  
__*Main Character 2 is surprised*  
__*Natsuki hopped, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** : "..."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Erika, did you just..."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Ehe~ 'scuse me."  
__ **Sayori** (talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Eww! That's gross!"  
__ **Natsuki** (yelling, eyes squeezed): "Oh, my God! I'm gonna die in here."  
__ **Natsuki** : "That was worse than in class."  
__ **Erika** : "Sorry, I couldn't—"  
__*Play sound: Fart2.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Main Character 1 is glaring, eyes forward*  
__*Natsuki and Sayori hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "—HOLD IT IN!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Erika, your farts stink."  
__ **Natsuki** (hop): "I'm opening the windows. Get that out crap of here."  
__ **Erika** : "Sorry, sorry! There, that should be it."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "My mother once told me girls don't fart—they fluff—but that's not the case here."  
__ **Erika** : "Oh, never mind."  
__*Play sound: Fart3.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Main Character 1 is suprised*  
__*Main Character 1, Natsuki, and Sayori hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop): "Ahhhh!"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Erika, stop!"  
__ **Erika** : "40...CHILI DOGS!!!"  
__*Main Character 2 is nervous*  
__*Sayori and Natsuki hopped*  
__ **Main Character 1** (hop, right hand on head, shocked): "Forty?! How does one eat that much?"  
__ **Erika** : "I couldn't hold it in any longer."  
__*Play sound: Fart4.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Main Character 1, Natsuki, and Sayori hopped*  
__*Erika is unfocused*  
__ **Natsuki** : "*Cough* *Cough* I'm gonna be sick!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : I never knew it could get this bad.  
__ **Sayori** : "*Cough* This is unsanitary for a lady to do."  
__ **Erika** : "This is actually usually a daily basis for me but this is one of those days that—"  
__*Play sound: Fart5.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Main Character 1, Natsuki, and Sayori hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop): "Ahhhh—that I just can't stop."  
__ **Main Character 2** : I don't even remember the last time she ever passed gas in the Belief Club but it was never this bad, usually just one-and-done.  
__ **Natsuki** : "Erika, get out of the room, NOW! *Cough*"  
__ **Erika** (crying nervously, eyes forward): "I'm sorry, guys! I can't move or I'll—"  
__*Play sound: Fart6.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Main Character 1, Natsuki, and Sayori hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Eep! I almost pooped myself. Help me, I can't move! Gross! _AHHHHHH!!!_ "  
__ **Main Character 2** : "I need fresh air! *Cough* *Cough*"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Fine! Everyone out! Erika, here's a trash can! Throw the bag away in the incinerator once you take your massive dump."  
__*Main Character 1 and Natsuki leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** : We each ran outside the clubroom, leaving Erika inside.  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, nervous, eyes forward): "Hold on, I got this."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised w/ holo-CP): "I didn't want to use my powers but..."  
__ **Sayori** (talking worryingly): "Let me see if this works..."  
__* **updateconsole** : "f = open("characters/erika.chr/", "a")", "Appending erika.chr..."  
__* **updateconsole** : "f.write = "digestion_level = 0")", "erika.chr's stomach and digestion level dropped to 0 successfully. Digested food deleted."*  
__* **updateconsole** : "f = open("game/images.rpa/bg/club.png", "r")"  
__* **updateconsole** : "print(f.read())", "club.png was read")"*  
__ **Scene: Black Scene**  
__*Pause for 0.01 s*  
__ **Scene: Clubroom**  
__*Stop music*  
__*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
__ **Erika** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes closed): "Ah! Much better!"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes closed): "Yay!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): "Is it over?"  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, surprised, eyes forward): "That was...something...*Cough* *Cough*"  
__ **Erika** (talking happily): "I'm hungry!"  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Don't ever do that again in the clubroom! If I was Club President, I'd kick you out! Another club to be banned from!"  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Sorry! I can't help myself sometimes."  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, worried, eyes away): "My gosh, I never smelled farts as horrible as this and it's not even a guy."  
__ **Erika** : "Sorry, it won't happen again, thanks to the magic girl."  
__ **Erika** : "Actually, I can't guarantee that. I'll make sure to use the restroom before going to the club."  
__ **Natsuki** : "You better!"  
__*Natsuki has her left hand on hip, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri and I came back early to take down the decorations if you were okay with that."  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "We figured since we had no more cupcakes and no more guests, it was time to close shop."  
__ **Sayori** (happy): "I see."  
__ **Yuri** (arms crossed, parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "I figured it's time I take my position as a vice president more seriously."  
__ **Sayori** : "You're fine as the way you are, Yuri."  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): Is this club less occupated than normal?  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Is... Is someone missing?"  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Oh, yeah."  
__ **Sayori** : "Where's Natsuki?"  
__ **Erika** (right hand up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "She went to the restroom."  
__ **Erika** (both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Natsuki and I had a blast at the festival."  
__ **Erika** : "Also, she accepted my proposal..."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Sort of..."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "But I don't think all those chili dogs are doing well with her stomach."  
__ **Erika** : "We did a chili dog-eating contest and Natsuki got too ill after her seventh dog."  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes forward): "I won a chili dog-eating contest and got a free ticket to the Animecon."  
__ **Erika** (hop): "Yay, me!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (surprised): "Really? Wow, I'm jealous. (Maybe I should have attempted but...)"  
__*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "As for Natsuki, well, now you know why she's in the restroom."  
__ **Erika** : "I'm surprised I'm not the one on the pooper after doing a chili dog competition, especially since I ate a lot more than her."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Yeah, she doesn't really eat much and I hope her father doesn't notice—"  
__*Stop music*  
__*Play sound: Fart1.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Play music: [Poem Panic!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=7JDlEpvE-cs)*  
__*Sayori hopped, nervous, eyes forward*  
__*Main Character 1 hopped, shocked*  
__*Main Character 2 is surprised*  
__*Yuri hopped, both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** : "..."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Erika, did you just..."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Ehe~ 'scuse me."  
__ **Sayori** (talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Eww! That's gross!"  
__ **Yuri** : "Ugh! That's fowl!"  
__ **Erika** : "Sorry, I couldn't—"  
__*Play sound: Fart2.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Main Character 1 is glaring, eyes forward*  
__*Sayori and Yuri hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "—HOLD IT IN!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes squeezed): "Erika, your farts stink."  
__ **Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "Please, stop! I'm opening the windows."  
__ **Erika** : "Sorry, sorry! There, that should be it."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "My mother once told me girls don't fart—they fluff—but that's not the case here."  
__ **Erika** : "Oh, never mind."  
__*Play sound: Fart3.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
__*Yuri is talking nervously, eyes forward*  
__*Main Character 1, Sayori, and Yuri hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop): "Ahhhh!"  
__ **Erika** (hop): "40...CHILI DOGS!!!"  
__*Main Character 2 is nervous*  
__*Sayori and Yuri hopped*  
__ **Main Character 1** (hop, right hand on head, shocked): "Forty?! How does one eat that much?"  
__ **Erika** : "I couldn't hold it in any longer."  
__*Play sound: Fart4.ogg (custom)*  
__*Main Character 1, Sayori, and Yuri hopped*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Erika is unfocused*  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "*Cough* *Cough* I'm gonna be sick!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : I never knew it could get this bad.  
__ **Sayori** : "*Cough* This is unsanitary for a lady to do."  
__ **Yuri** (yelling, eyes forward): "I agree. Please stop or *cough* go to the restroom."  
__ **Erika** : "This is actually usually a daily basis for me but this is one of those days that—"  
__*Play sound: Fart5.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Yuri is talking nervously, eyes forward*  
__*Main Character 1, Sayori, and Yuri hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop): "Ahhhh—that I just can't stop."  
__ **Main Character 2** : I don't even remember the last time she ever passed gas in the Belief Club but it was never this bad, usually just one-and-done.  
__ **Yuri** (yelling): "Erika, as Vice President of the Literature Club, I order you to go to the restroom and finish your duty there, NOW! *Cough*"  
__ **Erika** (crying nervously, eyes forward): "I'm sorry, guys! I can't move or I'll—"  
__*Play sound: Fart6.ogg (custom)*  
__*Pause until end of sound*  
__*Yuri is talking nervously, eyes forward*  
__*Main Character 1, Sayori, and Yuri hopped*  
__ **Erika** (hop, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Eep! I almost pooped myself. Help me, I can't move! Gross! _AHHHHHH!!!_ "  
__ **Erika** : "Please don't tell Natsuki about this or she'll forever hate me! Ahhhhh!!!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : "I need fresh air! *Cough* *Cough*"  
__ **Yuri** : "Everyone, out of the clubroom until it's over."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Alright, Erika, just take the trash bin and do what you got to do but throw the trash away in an incinerator as quick as possible."  
__*Main Character 1 and Natsuki leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** : We each ran outside the clubroom, leaving Erika inside.  
__ **Yuri** : "Tissues are on the computer desk. You could use those for—"  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, nervous, eyes forward): "Hold on, I got this."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised w/ holo-CP): "I didn't want to use my powers but..."  
__ **Sayori** (talking worryingly): "Let me see if this works..."  
__* **updateconsole** : "f = open("characters/erika.chr/", "a")", "Appending erika.chr..."  
__* **updateconsole** : "f.write = "digestion_level = 0")", "erika.chr's stomach and digestion level dropped to 0 successfully. Digested food deleted."*  
__* **updateconsole** : "f = open("game/images.rpa/bg/club.png", "r")"  
__* **updateconsole** : "print(f.read())", "club.png was read")"*  
__ **Scene: Black scene**  
__*Pause for 0.01 s*  
__* **Scene: Clubroom** *  
__*Stop music*  
__*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
__ **Erika** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes closed): "Ah! Much better!"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes closed): "Yay!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): "Is it over?"  
__ **Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): Oh good, fresh air again.  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, surprised, eyes forward): "That was...something..."  
__ **Erika** (talking happily): "I'm hungry!"  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, yelling, eyes forward): "I'm just gonna say this once: If you have to pass the wind, please leave the clubroom, or you're out for the day."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Sorry! I can't help myself sometimes."  
__*Yuri has both hands down, parting lips calmingly, eyes closed*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "My gosh, I never smelled farts as horrible as this and it's not even a guy."  
__ **Erika** : "Sorry, it won't happen again, thanks to the magic girl."  
__ **Erika** : "Actually, I can't guarantee that. I'll make sure to use the restroom before going to the club."  
__ **Yuri** (parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "I hope this doesn't become a thing."  
__ **Erika** : "Just please don't tell Natsuki what just happened. I just got a tad closer to her and I don't want to ruin my chance for her."  
  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes away): "Let's forget this ever happened."  
*Erika has both hands down, happy, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (left hand out, eyes forward): "So, how have you two been at the festival, other than...this?"  
**Sayori** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "It's been great and a lot of fun."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing worryingly, eyes down): "And a little bit embarrassing."  
**Main Character 2** : "Sorry, I couldn't dance."  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "Hehe, I couldn't either but we tried."  
**Main Character 1** : "So, have you two decided on what you want to do?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Or did the First Love Sight thing not work out?"  
**Sayori** (smiling, eyes forward): "Actually, it came out better than expected."  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "We are now...a couple."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes down): Hearing that word makes me...flush.  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__*Natsuki has both hands on hip, happy, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Congrats!"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__*Yuri has both hands down, happy, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Congrats!"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Congratulations!"  
__*Yuri has both hands down, happy, eyes forward*  
**Erika** (hop): "Eeee!"  
**Erika** : "I ship you both so hard!"  
**Main Character 2** : "T-thanks."  
**Erika** : "Aren't you glad I brought you the Literature Club now?"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "I'm glad. Thank you for bringing me here but that gassy gag..."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah, I'm sorry. Maybe I should have gone with Yuri to the restroom before coming here."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah, I'm sorry. Maybe I should have gone with Natsuki to the restroom before coming here."  
*Erika has both hands down, happy, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** (happy): No matter how low things get, you always inspire us, Erika.  
**Main Character 2** : Guess the Literature Club is the right place for me.  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes closed): Never in my life would I ever imagine getting a girlfriend and a cute one at that.  
*Main Character 2 is happy, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking happily, eyes away): "Okay, so I was wrong, but I'm glad it worked out for you so far."  
**Main Character 1** : "Still, it's about time you got yourself a boyfriend but I wonder how long it will last since it's just the first day you two met."  
**Sayori** (eyes forward): "Trust me, I found my new heart."  
**Sayori** (eyes closed): "He's really nice and his shyness is sooooo cute!"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "You're making me blush."  
**Sayori** (talking happily): "Hehehe~ Just like that. All red."  
**Main Character 1** : "So, no more jumping all over me with that presidential curse shenanigan."  
**Sayori** : "Well, [mc2 name] is also labeled as a playable character so..."  
**Sayori** : "I don't really need you anymore."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Whoa there girl!"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes away): "Sayori..."  
**Sayori** (nervous, eyes forward): "I mean—I didn't mean it like that but—you'll still always be my best friend and we can still hang out like this."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes closed): "Heh, I never really was a good boyfriend to you anyway even though it only lasted one day until doom."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes away): "Why did you have to say that word—never mind, I don't think he needs to hear it."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Actually, she told me what happened. I know."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Ah, so you know.."  
**Sayori** (talking sadly): "It was never your fault, [mc1 name]. I disappointed you."  
**Main Character 1** (crying comedically sad, eyes closed): "[mc2 name], take care of Sayori for now on."  
*Main Character 2 is talking nervously*  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm sure you can be a better boyfriend to her than I ever was."  
**Main Character 1** : "Make sure she lives and has a good future."  
**Main Character 1** : "She means a lot to me as my best childhood friend and neighbor."  
**Main Character 2** : "O-okay..."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing neutrally, eyes forward): He's acting weird.  
**Main Character 2** (blushing worryingly, eyes down): Do I really have to hold the responsibility of having Sayori as a girlfriend?  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "Why are you going all dramatic all of a sudden, [mc1 name]?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervously happy, eyes closed): "Sorry, I felt like overreacting."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yeah, I'm usually not like that."  
__ **Natsuki** (talking seriously happily, eyes closed): "Sheesh. You know you have been so weird ever since they joined, but that was sooooo out of your character."  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "But I'll still make it worth you're wild."  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, wondering, eyes forward): "I thought that—"  
__*Natsuki has her right hand on hip, gritting teeth flusteredly, eyes closed*  
__*Main Character 2 is nervous*  
__*Sayori and Erika are curious, eyes forward*  
__ **Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): "Ouch!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : Why did his girlfriend elbow-tap him?  
__*Natsuki has her left hand on hip, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Oh, yeah! I won Natsuki a pink teddy bear. First try, thankfully!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): Natsuki shows the stuffed bear.  
__ **Sayori** (hop, both arms raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "Cute!"  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "So adora-blebs!"  
__*Main Character 2 is happy, eyes forward*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "You didn't have to brag about it."  
__ **Sayori** (both hands down, nervously happy, eyes away): "Ah, look at the time. It looks like the festival is almost over."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Yuri still hasn't come back."  
__*Main Character 1 has both hands down, neutral, eyes forward*  
__*Main Character 2 is neutral, eyes forward*  
__*Natsuki has both hands down, mouth opened neutrally, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly, eyes away): "Maybe she is checking out the festival as much as she could but she was going back and forth."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "I occasionally have that probably too, and especially with Number Two since there were times I had a bad case of diarrhea, and thankfully you stopped that from happening."  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if she's reading a book in the restroom instead and just lost in a trance."  
__*Main Character 1 has both hands down, neutral*  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly, eyes away): "I'll check on her before I leave."  
__ **Sayori** : "Okay. Make sure you tell her to write a poem for tomorrow."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "That will be our assignment for Tuesday."  
__ **Erika** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Okay!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Again with the poems?"  
__ **Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes down): "I do have something in mind I would like to write about."  
__ **Sayori** (happy): "Great, I can't wait to see it."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Hehe."  
__ **Sayori** : "We'll be in after school tomorrow."  
__*If taken "Natsuki Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Sayori** : "Ready to leave, [mc1 name]? Natsuki?"  
____ **Natsuki** : "I'm coming along too."  
____ **Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Eh? But what about yourrrrr—"  
____ **Natsuki** : "He can wait but I'll call him."  
____ **Erika** (right hand up, talking neutrally): "Ahh, I was going to ask to walk around with you."  
____ **Natsuki** : "You already have a task to check on our vice president."  
____ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Oh, right. I just said that."  
____ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervously happy, eyes closed): "Yeah. We're just going to chill at my house, reading manga and stuff."  
____ **Sayori** (happy): "Sounds good."  
____ **Erika** : "Can I join you guys?"  
__*If taken "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Sayori** : "Ready to leave, [mc1 name]? Natsuki?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward) and **Natsuki** : "Yeah."  
____ **Erika** (right hand up, talking neutrally): "Ahh, I was going to ask Natsuki to walk home with her."  
____ **Natsuki** : "You already have a task to check on our vice president and I'm already living with this guy."  
____ **Erika** : "Oh, right. I already said that. (Ouch, my heart!)"  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "I'm surprised, though."  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "Nothing bad happened during the festival. I honestly was expecting the worst."  
__ **Sayori** (eyes closed): "You really got to keep your anxiety under control, mister."  
__*Main Character 1, Natsuki, and Sayori leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** (neutral): Sayori leaves the room with [mc1 name] and Natsuki.  
__ **Main Character 2** : They really do seem close.  
__ **Main Character 2** (eyes down): Question is, will I impress [mc1 name] with his closest friend?  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, happy, eyes forward): "I'll see you tomorrow, [mc2 name]. I gotta check Miss Vice President."  
__ **Main Character 2** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Okay."  
__*Erika leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** (sad): I guess it's just me alone.  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes closed): "Hehehe, what's gotten into you, [mc1 name]?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervously happy, eyes closed): "Sorry, I felt like overreacting."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yeah, I'm usually not like that."  
__ **Yuri** (seriously happy, eyes away): "You're full of surprises."  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Yuri** (parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "But you do love me most, right?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (blushing happily): "Of course, dear."  
__ **Yuri** (happy, eyes forward): "Well, I guess we should tell them the time we had."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Oh, yeah! I won Yuri a purple teddy bear, playing a carnival game. First try!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): Yuri shows the stuffed bear.  
__ **Sayori** (hop, both arms raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "Cute!"  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "So adora-blebs!"  
__*Main Character 2 is happy, eyes forward*  
  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
______ **Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "It's not usually my thing but it has helped me stay happy for the rest of the festival."  
______ **Sayori** (left arm raised, sadly happy, eyes forward): "I'm glad. I was worried about you earlier."  
____*If taken "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
______ **Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "It's not usually my thing but he's been a good boyfriend."  
______ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Good for him!"  
______ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, blushing happily, eyes closed): "Ah, shucks!"  
  
__*If Main Character 1 does not have a girlfriend*  
____ **Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes away): "It's not usually my thing but it was nice spending time with him."  
____ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking happily, eyes forward): "So, are you two dating yet?"  
____ **Yuri** (both hands up, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Ehh, well..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Sayori, I'm just not ready yet. Give me some more time."  
____*Yuri turned away, sad, eyes away*  
____ **Sayori** (talking sadly): "Oh, okay..."  
____ **Main Character 2** (worried): The Vice President looks sad.  
____ **Main Character 2** : I wonder if she has a crush on him and he turned her down.  
__ **Sayori** (both hands down, nervously happy, eyes away): "Ah, look at the time. It looks like the festival is almost over."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, talking sadly, eyes forward): "Natsuki still hasn't come back."  
__*Main Character 1 has both hands down, neutral, eyes forward*  
__*Main Character 2 is neutral, eyes forward*  
__*Yuri has her left hand up, wondering, eyes forward*  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly, eyes away): "Maybe she has diarrhea."  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "I occasionally have that, and I was very close of having another one but thankfully, you stopped that from happening."  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if she's been puking and went to the infirmary."  
__*Main Character 1 has both hands down, neutral*  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly, eyes away): "She was doing that too. I'll check on her in both places before I leave."  
__ **Sayori** : "Okay. Make sure you tell her to write a poem for tomorrow."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "That will be our assignment for Tuesday."  
__ **Erika** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Okay!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Again with the poems?"  
__ **Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes down): "I do have something in mind I would like to write about."  
__ **Sayori** (happy): "Great, I can't wait to see it."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Hehe."  
__ **Sayori** : "We'll be in after school tomorrow."  
  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Sayori** (happy): "Ready to leave, [mc1 name], Yuri?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy): "Yeah."  
____ **Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Uh-hum!"  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "I'm surprised, though."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "Nothing bad happened during the festival. I honestly was expecting the worst."  
____ **Sayori** (eyes closed): "You really got to keep your anxiety under control, mister."  
____*Main Character 1, Sayori, and Yuri leaves the scene*  
____ **Main Character 2** (neutral): Sayori leaves the room with [mc1 name] and Yuri.  
____ **Main Character 2** : They really do seem close.  
____ **Main Character 2** (eyes down): Question is, will I impress [mc1 name] with his closest friend?  
____ **Main Character 2** (sad): I guess it's just me alone.  
  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Yuri*  
____ **Sayori** (happy): "Ready to leave, [mc1 name]?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy): "Yeah."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "I'm surprised, though."  
____ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "Nothing bad happened during the festival. I honestly was expecting the worst."  
____ **Sayori** (eyes closed): "You really got to keep your anxiety under control, mister."  
____*Main Character 1 and Sayori leaves the scene*  
____*Pause for 0.5 s*  
____*Yuri leaves the scene, talking sadly, eyes away*  
____ **Main Character 2** (neutral): Sayori leaves the room with [mc1 name], followed by Yuri.  
____ **Main Character 2** : They really do seem close.  
____ **Main Character 2** (eyes down): Question is, will I impress [mc1 name] with his closest friend?  
____ **Erika** (left hand up): "I'll see you tomorrow, [mc2 name]."  
____ **Main Character 2** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Okay."  
____*Erika leaves the scene*  
____ **Main Character 2** (sad): I guess it's just me alone.  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Animated CG: Computer command prompt screen (part 2)

  
*A vision occurs of a dark gray Command Prompt on a computer screen from last time. Breaching percentage goes from 99% to 100% in two seconds. After that, someone is typing in commands where there would be a blinking underscore ("_") at the end while some actions take time to load. The text is white. The screen starts fading to black 3 seconds after final actions are initiated for 2 seconds. The sides of the screen are blurred black in a circle.*

> `DDHSCHW superprogram running on RealityOS v2.1.2.  
>  RealityOS and DARS (c) 2017 FORAD Corporation. All rights reserved.`
> 
> `DigiShell Terminal v1.32 modified`
> 
> `= Login info  
>  Location: **********  
>  Username: *********  
>  Password: ***********`
> 
> `A:\ !initiate dimensionbreacher.app -x literatureclub -stealthhack  
>  ...  
>  Dimension Breacher initiated.  
>  ...  
>  [Cloak Mode] Accessing the Nexus...  
>  [Cloak Mode] Dimension Breacher successfully connected to the Nexus.  
>  [Cloak Mode] Accessing Literature Club Hub World...  
>  Literature Club Hub World is protected.  
>  [Cloak Mode] Attempting to bypass dimensional firewall and security...  
>  Breaching completion: 100%`
> 
> `Breaching completed.`
> 
> `Welcome to the Literature Club Hub World, kaiser666!  
>  Type "!drive B:\" to access the Literature Club database. Note that you can only use readme mode but you may gain user control with the "-superuser" command.  
>  Press F1 for help.  
>  Press F12 at any time to dimension-link Club Hub Worlds and create an interdimension.`
> 
> `A:\ !initiate dimensionbreacher.app -superuser -stealthhack  
>  ...  
>  [Cloak Mode] You have successfully been given temporarily administration status due to stealth hack.  
>  **Note that due to your current administration level, you have limited access to the Literature Club Hub World database.  
>  **Full access requires Club Administration Privilege with that club (i.e. being Club President of that club) or being the Overseer of the Club Hub Worlds superprogram.`
> 
> `A:\ !drive B:\  
>  B:\ !plant ddvirus.app -ddviralparasite -stealthhack -location DDHS-GL3_Stall1  
>  ...  
>  [Cloak Mode] DDViral Parasite has been spawned successfully...  
>  ...  
>  Locating a host...  
>  ...  
>  Targetted host found. Press "Insert" to lock on the host...  
>  ...  
>  Locking on the host...  
>  Target acquired.  
>  Monitoring target shortly...`
> 
> `Press "V" to toggle view from host monitor.  
>  Press "Esc" once at any time to detach parasite from the host.  
>  Press "Esc" twice consecutively at any time to abandon parasite.  
>  Press "End" once to pre-infect target and begin pre-transference. Pressing "Esc" ends transfer.  
>  After the pre-transfer is complete, press "End" a second time to detonate parasite with ddvirus.app.`
> 
> `B:\ _`

#### Scene: Residential area 2

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
*MC expression box reappears with Main Character 2 worried, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** : I never walked home with anyone.  
**Main Character 2** : I wonder what it's like walking home with a friend.  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes down): "Ehh..."  
**Main Character 2** (happy, eyes forward): Well, today was a good day.  
**Main Character 2** : We finally did the cultural festival.  
**Main Character 2** : After all these resets, which felt like forever, we're finally there.  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): Made some new friends, a girlfriend even, and the curse has been lifted.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): Is...is it finally over? Is it really over?  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Am I actually able to go home for once and have a nice meal with mom and dad?  
**Main Character 2** : I finally reach home and I'm about to open my front door.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): I'm...  
**Main Character 2** (worried): What's this?  
*Play music: Heartbeat*  
**NOTE: Not a song but DDLC had heartbeat audio under music**  
*Screen shakes and zooms along with the heartbeat*  
**Main Character 2** (scared): I'm...still afraid...  
**Main Character 2** : Please, no.  
**Main Character 2** : As soon as I open this door, I'm gonna enter the nightmare again, am I?  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): Please don't, please don't, please don't, please don't...  
**Main Character 2** : I...gently open the door.  
**Main Character 2** : "M-Mom... D-Dad... I'm..."  
  


#### Scene: MC2's family room

  
**Main Character 2** : ...  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): Oh good, it's my home.  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): For a second there, I thought it was gonna be a dimensional door back to the Torture Club.  
**A woman** (off-scene): "Welcome home, sweetie."  
**Main Character 2** (happy, eyes forward): "Oh, Mom!"  
**A man** (off-scene): "So how was the festival?"  
**Main Character 2** : "It was good, Dad."  
**Main Character 2** (cryingly talking, eyes forward): "Mom, Dad, I miss you so much!"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): I gave my parents a hug, crying on them.  
*Renaming either "A man" or "A woman" to "Mom & Dad*  
**Mom & Dad**: "Ohh!"  
**Main Character 2** : This feeling... This long forgotten feeling of being loved.  
*Renaming "A man" to "[mc2 name]'s Dad"*  
**MC2's Dad** : "What's gotten into you, son?"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "I don't know."  
**Main Character 2** : "It's just...it just felt like a long time for me."  
*Renaming "A woman" to "[mc2 name]'s Mom"*  
**MC2's Mom** : "But you had fun, right?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Ehh..."  
**Main Character 2** (crying happily): "Yeah, lots of fun."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): I wipe my tears.  
**Main Character 2** (happy, eyes forward): "Made some new friends, found a new club to spend in."  
**MC2's Dad** : "A new club? Was something wrong with the Belief Club?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally): "Ehh..."  
**MC2's Mom** : "Alright, I understand if they weren't your taste. Everyone has their own ideologies and we respect that like we are Buddhists."  
**Main Character 2** : "Actually, it's not that, it's just..."  
**Main Character 2** : I really can't tell them what really happened.  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): They wouldn't believe or understand and would think I'm a loony for saying such ridiculous things.  
**Main Character 2** : Especially since there is no evidence to convict... _him_.  
**Main Character 2** : I just now remembered the last time when I tried talking to my parents about it, I got shocked by the club's mark and my parents started acting creepy and I warped back to the—  
**Main Character 2** (happy, eyes forward): "Well, I do like the idea of sharing my own beliefs in life with my friends and learning about their ideologies but... I just found a better place for me."  
**Main Character 2** : "A literature club."  
**Main Character 2** : "I really like writing about my beliefs and making poems on them so I thought about joining that club instead during the festival."  
**Main Character 2** : "They had a poetry event before I showed up. Erika loved it and brought me to the club."  
**MC2's Mom** : "Oh, how nice, dear."  
**MC2's Mom** : "How's she doing?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Just as a lump of sunshine as she still is."  
**MC2's Mom** : "That's great."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): Although, Erika just acts like that to forget about all the bad things that have happened to us.  
**MC2's Dad** : "So, meet any new friends or recognize any that club?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously): "Well, yeah, umm... just new friends and umm..."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously): "I even got myself...a girlfriend...at the Literature Club."  
**MC2's Dad** : "Really, now?"  
**MC2's Mom** : "Oh, what's her name, sweetie?"  
**Main Character 2** (nervously happy, eyes forward): "S-Sayori... She's the Club President. She's very kind...like an angel."  
**MC2's Dad** : "Well, what you look at that, dear. Our boy's finally grown!"  
**MC2's Mom** : "Ooh, how lovely."  
**MC2's Mom** : "I'm making dinner, sweetheart. Rice and curry, is that okay with you?"  
**Main Character 2** : "O-okay..."  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Black scene

  
**Main Character 2** (happy): I head to my bathroom, use the toilet, and wash my hands with soap for dinner and then...umm...  
*Play music: Heartbeat*  
*Screen shakes and zooms along with the heartbeat*  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally): Oh dear, looking at my mirror raises my heartbeat.  
**Main Character 2** (scared): I know things are normal now but I used see creepy things in my mirror.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): Relax, no need to panic. Everything's normal... everything's normal— (skips immediately)  
*Main Character 2 is scared, eyes forward*  
*Play sound: A quick, loud thunder strike*  
  
*A creepy man with glaring glasses in a black silhouette (slightly lighter than the black scene) and creepy smile flashes on screen for 0.2 s*  
**NOTE: That will be a special sprite used as a jumpscare.**  
  
**Main Character 2** : "Ahhh!!!"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): Oh-my-God! Oh-my-God! Oh-my-God! Oh-my-God! Oh-my-God!  
**Main Character 2** : I saw him in my mirror.  
**Main Character 2** : I'm getting a lot of goosebumps. Frozen in fear. Shaking in fear.  
**Main Character 2** : I hear a knock on the bathroom door.  
**MC2's Mom** : "Sweetie, are you okay in there?"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): I gently open my eyes and it's not there anymore.  
**Main Character 2** (worried): Am I just hallucinating?  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly): "Y-yeah. Coming!"  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): Calm down, calm down... It's all over.  
**Main Character 2** : Be like Erika and stay optimistic.  
  
*Play music: [Daijoubu!](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=FDG1AUN53S8)*  
**Main Character 2** (neutral, eyes forward): I head back downstairs and ate dinner with my family.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Chicken, curry and rice.  
**Main Character 2** : It's nice eating a normal meal with Mom and Dad.  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously): Now they wonder when they could meet my girlfriend.  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): Oh, now I'm embarrassed.  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily, eyes forward): But it would be nice.  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): I refrain from telling the things Sayori told about the Literature Club to my parents.  
**Main Character 2** : I'm an honest person but there are many things that have happened to us that they wouldn't understand, that would be best to be kept to ourselves.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Still, we had a really nice dinner.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): I don't think I ever had a normal meal ever since the Belief Club.  
**Main Character 2** : Have I ever eaten something the entire time I was in the Belief Club after it turned into a Torture Club?  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): After dinner, I head back to my room.  
  


#### Scene: MC2's bedroom

  
**Main Character 2** (happy): I lay down in my bed and it just...feels so comfortable.  
**Main Character 2** : I feel like I'm in Paradise.  
**Main Character 2** : Hmm...  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Hey, guide from above, are you there?"  
**Main Character 2** : Ever since I started heading home, I felt their presence again.  
**Menu options:**  
__Yes, I'm here.  
*Main Character 2 is surprised*  
**Menu options:**  
__Nice room and house you have there.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Thanks.  
**Main Character 2** : So, what do you think about my family?  
**Menu options:**  
__I can't see them. They don't have character sprites for me to see.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): Really?  
**Menu options:**  
__They aren't part of the Literature Club.  
  
*If taken "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____It was the same with Natsuki's father when [mc1 name] and I went to her house.  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Other than the outside of her house, I didn't get to see the interiors of Natsuki's house, but I did get to see your family room and bedroom.  
  
*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" or "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____It was the same with Yuri's family when [mc1 name] and I went to her house.  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Other than Yuri's bedroom, I didn't get to see the rest of her house's interiors, but I did get to see your family room and bedroom.  
  
**Main Character 2** : Right, so to you, this is all just a video game?  
**Menu options:**  
__A visual novel, yes. Mostly just story, but I haven't been able to interact with people like this until...this Literature Club game mod.  
**Menu options:**  
__I'll admit, following you feels new...refreshing compared to [mc1 name].  
__I'll admit, following you feels...a bit strange.  
**Main Character 2** : I guess so.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): But having you around feels like having an imaginary friend.  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): It's weird that you are not the same one who guided me through the nightmares in the Belief Club.  
**Menu options:**  
__I have seen some visions that happened in the Belief Club, a.k.a. Torture Club, but Monika and Sayori weren't able to see what I witnessed.  
**Main Character 2** : Did you see how badly we were tortured?  
**Menu options:**  
__Not much, but I've seen and heard...other things...  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Menu options:**  
__Listen, I don't think this is over. The Literature Club is in danger. We're being followed. Someone's hacking into ourŕŕŕáàÑèĄ—  
*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): Huh, did you say something?  
**Menu options:**  
__ÇÊñāĉúĂáàÑÑŠŝĎĹŗő  
*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** : Are you still there?  
**Menu options:**  
__ŏĕđèĄÙþńĥøİôĕ  
*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
**Main Character 2** : ...  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): Oh well.  
**Main Character 2** (happy, eyes closed): This feels so relaxing...  
**Main Character 2** : Never had I felt this pleasant in...I don't know.  
**Main Character 2** : I'm just glad time is progressing.  
**Main Character 2** : I think I'll just relax here for the rest of the day, in bed.  
**Main Character 2** : ...  
**Main Character 2** (surprised, eyes forward): Oh, that's right.  
**Main Character 2** : Sayori said we have poems as our assignment.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): I know what I would like to write.  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Black scene

  
**Main Character 2** : I get off my bed, open one of my notebooks, and begin writing.  
*Insert a red message in the upper-left corner, reading: "Éŕŗŏř ĺŏąđĩŉĝ ƥōęm ĝąmĕ." for 2.0 s*  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): ...  
**Main Character 2** (happy): There, done.  
**Main Character 2** : I read what I've written.  
*MC expression box disappears*  
**NOTE: Main Character 2's handwriting font will be [Reading](https://www.dafont.com/reading.font) by Mega Font**

> From Old Pain Comes to New Life
> 
> After what hath felt like endless darkness of torment, a holy light has shined through  
>  The Gods from above hath sent their Guardian Angel, freeing the tormented from the Netherworld  
>  The Goddess of Love and the Goddess of Wisdom filled my empty heart with love and happiness  
>  The God of Paradise has given us the second chance we deserve.
> 
> I hath found new happiness  
>  I hath found new love  
>  I hath found the reason to live
> 
> We gave thee our prayers and thee delivered  
>  The prayers we hath sent took a while for the Messenger God to receive  
>  But, with enough virtue—with enough patience—we endured the wrath of the Infernal God and we're finally free  
>  The reward thee bestowed upon us, we thank thee
> 
> Amen

*MC expression box reappears*  
**Main Character 2** : There we go.  
**Main Character 2** : I hope they like my poem.  
**Main Character 2** : I put my notebook in my backpack and—  
**Main Character 2** (surprised): Oh, my! That took longer than I thought.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Oh well, I didn't want to make it too complicated for the others to read if I use too much archaism.  
**Main Character 2** : I guess I'll get ready for bed.  
**Main Character 2** : I brush my teeth, told my parents "Good night," and head to bed.  
**Main Character 2** : If you are still around player, good night.  
**Menu options:**  
__Ģŏőď ńįģħŧ  
*Screen glitches for a second*  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): *Yawns*  
*Music fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Dark Corridor

  
*The theme of the text box changes to a religious theme.*  
**NOTE: This religious-themed text box indicates that the following scene does not take place among the Literature Club or its members. Only the player can see this following scene.**  
*Play music: The High School of Nightmares*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is horror chase music.**  
**Main Character 2** (bloody worried, eyes forward): "Heh... heh... heh..."  
**Main Character 2** : Is there any way out of here?  
**Main Character 2** (bloody surprised): Oh gosh, that was a close one.  
**Main Character 2** : "Ahh, gotta keep moving."  
**Main Character 2** : "Everyone?"  
**Main Character 2** (bloody shocked): I turned around and my friends got caught in death traps.  
**Main Character 2** : Some are struggling to live and I would go back for them.  
**Main Character 2** : However, I can't stop moving as booby traps are appearing everywhere.  
**Main Character 2** : Oh great, those demons are chasing me.  
**Main Character 2** (bloody talking worryingly, eyes closed): "There's got—there's got to be a way out of this nightmare."  
**Main Character 2** (bloody worried): I'm instinctively avoiding the booby traps in the hallway and—  
**Main Character 2** (bloody talking worryingly, eyes closed): "Ahhh!"  
*Play SFX: stab.ogg*  
*Screen fades to red for 0.5 s before fading out*  
**Main Character 2** : An arrow from the hallway walls hits me in the shoulder.  
**Main Character 2** (bloody worried): Just keep...moving.  
**Main Character 2** : ...  
**Main Character 2** (bloody talking worryingly, eyes closed): "Ugh... Ahhhh!"  
**Main Character 2** : Before I knew it, I fell down some stairs.  
  


#### Scene: Black Scene

  
*Stop music immediately*  
*Play sound: fall.ogg*  
**Main Character 2** : "Ugh... Oooff!"  
**Main Character 2** (bloody worried): "Oh, w-where am I?"  
  


#### Scene: Unknown dark room with a giant heart

  
**NOTE: Only the player can see this following scene.**  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: Heartbeat*  
*Screen shakes and zooms along with the heartbeat*  
**Main Character 2** : I stand up, trembling, bleeding badly.  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): In front of me, I see...  
**Main Character 2** (bloody surprised): What is that?  
**Main Character 2** : Looks like a heart, but from what? It's huge.  
**Main Character 2** : What's dripping on it from above? Blood?  
**Main Character 2** : What is this place?  
**Menu options:**  
__I have a bad feeling coming from it. Destroy that heart, now!  
____ **Main Character 2** (bloody wondering): "Huh?"  
____ **Main Character 2** : I don't know what my guide means by that but I do see a broken pipe next to me on a crate.  
____ **Main Character 2** (bloody neutral): I quickly pick it up and without question or any further delay, I went with my instinct and swung the metal pipe towards the heart.  
____*Play SFX: stab.ogg*  
____*Screen fades to red for 0.5 s before fading out*  
____ **Main Character 2** (bloody shocked): "Gurgh!"  
____ **Main Character 2** : Something pierced through my back. A metal spike?  
____ **Main Character 2** : The pipe drops from my hands.  
__...  
____*Pause for 1.0 s*  
____*Play SFX: stab.ogg*  
____*Screen fades to red for 0.5 s before fading out*  
____ **Main Character 2** (bloody shocked): "Gurgh!"  
____ **Main Character 2** : Something pierced through my back. A metal spike?  
**???** (off-scene): "What do you think you're doing here?"  
**???** : "Zehehe! You shouldn't be here."  
**Main Character 2** : "K-K..."  
**Main Character 2** : That voice. President Kai?  
**Main Character 2** : No...not now...  
**Main Character 2** : "Gahhh!"  
*Screen fades to red for a second before fading out*  
**Main Character 2** : He pulled the metal spike out from my back and I fall to the ground.  
**Main Character 2** (bloody worried, eyes closed): I'm...I'm fading away, bleeding to death...again...  
**Main Character 2** : I can't move.  
**Kai** : "Zehe, I'm surprised you found this place and that you're still alive."  
**Kai** : "Sorry that I got careless."  
**Kai** : "I was busy doing something else until I noticed someone was in here."  
**Kai** : "I wouldn't want anyone to ruin my fun. I better secure this place better next time."  
**Kai** : "I'll see you in the next run, though."  
**Kai** : "ZAAAAA-HAHAHAHAAAA!!!"  
**Main Character 2** : "K-K..."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*


	8. Final Tuesday (Part A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Chapter 6 was split into two parts on Archive of Our Own, this is technically Chapter 7 entitled " **Chapter 7: Final Tuesday**."  
>   
>  **Warning** : From here on out, the level of violence/gore is going to get more intense.  
>   
>  **Useful links**  
> [Expression/Pose guide for the scripted fanfiction series](https://sta.sh/02eayquu1ss)  
> [Discord server](https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh)  
> [Fan mod version for DDLC!](https://github.com/Thunder-Dragon-Productions/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus)  
> [ReLC!TDDV Wiki](https://relctddv.fandom.com/)  
> [Subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/relctddv/)  
> [Characters made in _Gacha Club_ (spoilers)](https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/art/ReLC-TDDV-characters-in-Gacha-Club-Spoilers-854915505)

#### Scene: MC2's bedroom

  
*Scene fades, wipes left*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 2 with MC2's head in the expressive main character box*  
*Play music: Heartbeat*  
**Main Character 2** (nervous, eyes forward): "Ahhhh!"  
**Main Character 2** : Why?  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): Why won't the nightmares stop?  
**Main Character 2** : "Ooooooooo..."  
**Main Character 2** : Is everything... Is everything still real?  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): I look around my room.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): I give a big sigh.  
*Play music: [Ohayou Sayori!](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BUWuDdfe7v4)"  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes forward): Is everything...really over?  
**Main Character 2** : Only one way to find out.  
**Main Character 2** : But that last bit of my dream...  
**Main Character 2** : That actually happened before.  
**Main Character 2** : That room...  
**Main Character 2** : What was in that room?  
**Main Character 2** : A giant heart, but from what?  
*If chosen the option "I have a bad feeling coming from it. Destroy that heart, now!" in Chapter 6*  
__ **Main Character 2** : And why did my guide wanted me to destroy it?  
**Main Character 2** : I haven't been able to go back into that room since then.  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): Oh well, I guess I shouldn't worry about it, as long as everything is still normal.  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Black scene

  
**Main Character 2** (neutral, eyes forward): I get out of bed, eat breakfast with my parents, and get ready for school.  
**Main Character 2** (happy): I took out the notebook and re-read my poem.  
**Main Character 2** : I hope everyone likes it.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): I wonder what Erika is going to do?  
**Main Character 2** (worried): I hope she's feeling well today after what happened yesterday.  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): Anyway, I head to school.  
*MC expression box disappears*  
  


#### Scene: Classroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box appears*  
**Main Character 2** : So far, school seems to be fine.  
**Main Character 2** : I do my best to avoid the classroom where the Belief Club takes place in and stay away from Kai.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): Vice President Isshin appeared in one of my classrooms.  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): He seems...okay.  
**Main Character 2** : I asked him to see if he was alright and he does seem fine.  
**Main Character 2** (surprised): He doesn't remember any of it.  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): Right, everyone here is different from the world I experienced.  
**Main Character 2** (worried): I'm pretty sure Isshin is still being tortured by Kai in the other world.  
**Main Character 2** : I wish we could have saved him. I feel terrible leaving him behind.  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): In my next class, I talked to Erika.  
**Main Character 2** : She seems fine and still the same.  
**Main Character 2** : Although, she too had similar nightmares regarding the other world and blames the nightmares on that chili dog contest.  
**Main Character 2** : After several class periods, I went to lunch.  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Cafeteria

  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box appears*  
**Main Character 2** : I have a bento of rice, chicken, and green beans.  
**Main Character 2** : I find a seat and pray before eating.  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "Thank you for the food!"  
**Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): After a few bites, I hear a familiar voice.  
**???** (off-scene): "Oh! Hi, [mc2 name]!"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously, eyes forward): "S-Sayori..."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "It's great to find you here."  
**Main Character 2** (nervously happy): "Ah, yeah."  
**Sayori** (smiling): "Mind if I sit next to you?"  
**Main Character 2** (surprised): Oh gosh, I'm going all red, aren't I?  
**Main Character 2** (nervously happy): "I-I don't mind."  
**Main Character 2** : Sayori takes a seat next to me with an adorable smile.  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "So umm..."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "How're you doing?"  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally): "Good..."  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Any nightmares?"  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "Ah, well..."  
**Main Character 2** : Why is she bringing up a question like that?  
**Sayori** : "Sorry, but I was a bit worried."  
**Sayori** : "As Club President, I know everything that goes around our player."  
**Sayori** : "Well, except, there are some things they could see that I couldn't, as they aren't part of this specific world or...dimension."  
**Main Character 2** : "I'm still having bad dreams...reliving events that happened."  
**Main Character 2** : "I'm still scared."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "You know, I'm always here for you..."  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, happy, eyes closed): "Literally!"  
**Sayori** (both hands down, blushing happily, eyes away): "It's only been the second day but as Club President and as your...new girlfriend...if you ever need anything, call me."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously, eyes forward): Sayori hands me her phone number.  
**Main Character 2** : "Umm... thank you."  
**Main Character 2** : I guess I should hand her my number.  
**Main Character 2** (nervously happy, eyes down): "You know, umm... Well, if you know..."  
**Main Character 2** : "My parents would like to...meet you someday."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, happy, eyes closed): "They sound really nice. I would love to."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "It's too bad our player can't them."  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): "Yeah, they told me."  
**Main Character 2** (surprised, eyes forward): "Oh, I wrote a poem for the club."  
**Main Character 2** (nervously happy): "Would you like to, umm...read it now?"  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "We can save it until the club. It wouldn't be fair for the others."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "O-okay. Right..."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Listen, I've got some things to do, like, checking on everyone else."  
**Sayori** (happy): "I'll see you at the club after school, okay."  
*Sayori zooms in, eyes closed*  
**Main Character 2** (blushing surprisingly): Without any warning, Sayori gives me a big hug and kisses me on the cheek.  
*Sayori zooms out*  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): "Ah, ah, okay..."  
**Sayori** (talking happily): "Ehehe~"  
*Sayori leaves the scene  
**Main Character 2** : Oh my gosh, I got kissed by a girl.  
**Main Character 2** : My first kiss...well, first being kissed.  
**Main Character 2** : I'm so flattered.  
**Main Character 2** : I never met anyone as cute and nice as Sayori.  
**Main Character 2** : My heart won't stop beating.  
**Main Character 2** : I don't know if I could finish my lunch.  
**Main Character 2** (blushing surprisingly): ...  
**Main Character 2** (nervously happy): Oh, who am I kidding. I devoured my lunch.  
**Main Character 2** : I never felt this happy in my whole life.  
**Main Character 2** : I've always been depressed my whole life, especially being in the Belief Club, but having someone who really cares about me, it helps.  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Corridor

  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box appears*  
**Main Character 2** (happy): After lunch and finishing the rest of my classes, I find my way back to the Literature Clubroom.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): I almost forgot where it was but I recognize it now.  
**Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): I would have panicked if I actually forgot.  
**Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): I hear some recognizable voices so I am in the right place after all.  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** (off-scene): "...so my parents decided to come over last night and met Natsuki."  
__ **Sayori** (off-scene): "How nice!"  
__ **Natsuki** (off-scene): "They were okay...well, at least ones I can respect."  
__*If taken "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Well, they were questioning our sleeping arrangement."  
____ **Sayori** : "Hehe! Just don't do anything crazy before marriage."  
____ **Natsuki** : "D-don't make it weird on me! Jeez!"  
____ **Sayori** : "Hehe!"  
____ **Erika** (off-scene): "So cute!"  
____ **Natsuki** : "Urgh!"  
____ **Sayori** : "Oh right, I'm sorry about your—"  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Main Character 1** (off-scene): "...so my parents decided to come over last night and met Yuri."  
____ **Sayori** (off-scene): "How nice!"  
____ **Yuri** (off-scene): "They were great."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Well, they were questioning our sleeping arrangement."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "I already made a promise to her grandparents and explained it to them."  
____ **Sayori** : "Hehe! Just don't do anything crazy before marriage."  
____ **Yuri** : "M-marriage?!"  
____ **Sayori** : "Hehe!"  
__*If taken "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Main Character 1** (off-scene): "...So my parents decided to come over last night and met Yuri when Yuri was over at my place."  
____ **Sayori** (off-scene): "How nice!"  
____ **Yuri** (off-scene): "They were great."  
  
**Main Character 2** : Seems like everyone's having fun.  
**Main Character 2** : I gently open the clubroom's door and enter.  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Scene: Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Main Theme](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=BFSWlDpA6C4#/18;127)*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Hi, [mc2 name]!"  
**Main Character 2** (happy): Sayori was the first one to greet me.  
**Main Character 2** : "Hey."  
*Erika enters the scene*  
**Erika** (hop, both hands down, happy, eyes closed): "Yay! [mc2 name] is here!"  
**Main Character 2** (happy): "Hey, Erika."  
**Erika** : "You're certainly in a happy mood."  
**Main Character 2** : "Mm—yeah."  
*Sayori and Erika leaves the scene*  
*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Welcome."  
**Main Character 1** : "It's actually nice to have another boy in the club."  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously, eyes closed): "Ugh, just you was enough."  
__ **Main Character 2** (worried, down): W-what? I...I just came in. Is my presence...really bothering?  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes away): "Hey, don't be mean to him."  
__ **Main Character 2** (worried): "I'm sorry."  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "No, don't be."  
__ **Main Character 1** (left hand out, eyes away): "Natsuki, apologize to him."  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "W-wha..."  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "..."  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly worried, eyes forward): "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."  
__*Main Character 1 has both hands down*  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "I mean..."  
__ **Natsuki** (arms crossed, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Actually, there was no good way to say that."  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Sorry."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "I hope I'm not a bother."  
__ **Natsuki** (both arms down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "You're fine."  
__ **Natsuki** : "At least your not jumpy-plumpy Erika."  
__ **Natsuki** : "She and I are good friends, but I can tell you are not remotely as annoying as her."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Okay... I usually prefer being alone anyway."  
__ **Natsuki** : "Yeah. Again, sorry for being rude. It was wrong of me."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I do wish you could control your temper."  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly worried, eyes away): "I know, I'll try, but what happened after school yesterday..."  
__ **Natsuki** (head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "Today's just not my day."  
__*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
  
__*If taken "Natsuki Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Sorry about that, she's been grumpy since yesterday after school."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Her father found out she had a boyfriend... Me..."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "He booted Natsuki out of her house after an argument that happened over there."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "She's staying in my place, full of emotions."  
____ **Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "Ohh..."  
  
__*If taken "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Sorry about that, she's been grumpy and a bit depressed since yesterday after school."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "She tried calling her father. He didn't answer."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "We went to her house together and we found out he committed suicide, lying on his couch."  
____*Main Character 2 is surprised*  
____ **Main Character 2** (surprised): "A—oh..."  
____ **Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "I'm sorry."  
  
__ **Natsuki** (off-scene): "[mc1 name], please don't be telling people about it."  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, worried, eyes away): "Sorry."  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "So, is my player still following you?"  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): "Huh?"  
__ **Main Character 2** (nervous): "Uh... yeah. All day."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "So you can sense them?"  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): "I do notice their presence but they've been quiet all day."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "I-it's like having the feeling of being watched."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Well, before this new timeline in the Literature Club, they haven't talked to anyone but the Club President and giving me commands without me realizing their existence."  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "They had limited options until this...game mod of the Literature Club."  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, eyes forward): "They gave me all of their memories on previous events and I do wish I didn't know them since some of them were horrifying."  
__ **Main Character 2** (neutral): "It took me a while until my guide talked to me when I was...in the other club."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "I was weirded out at first but it eventually became a normal thing like...it's like having an imaginary friend."  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "I see."  
__ **Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "But...they too sometimes leave me alone and I get even more scared when it happens."  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): "Honestly, I do feel awful for you and Erika. I wish for the best of you too."  
__ **Main Character 2** (sadly happy): "Thanks."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Alright, I want to make sure Natsuki is okay."  
__ **Main Character 2** (neutral): "Okay."  
__*Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "I agree."  
__ **Yuri** : "I think the club should have more diversity."  
__ **Yuri** (talking seriously, eyes away): "Though, to be honest, I hope the club doesn't get too big for our comfort."  
__*Main Character 2 is wondering*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Oh, I shouldn't be saying t-things like that as Vice President!"  
__ **Yuri** (turned away): "Forgive me."  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, worried, eyes away): "Yuri, I know how you feel."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "You don't need to be too apologetic."  
__ **Yuri** (turned forward, left hand up, sadly happy): "Yeah. I hope you make yourself comfortable at home."  
__ **Yuri** (talking nervously): "I-i-in the club, I mean."  
__ **Main Character 2** (happy): "Thanks."  
__*Main Character 1 is happy, eyes forward*  
__*Yuri is turned away, sad, eyes away*  
__*Yuri leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): For a vice president of a club, she sure stammers a lot like I do.  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, eyes away): "She sure is something."  
__*Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
  
*Erika enters the scene*  
*Main Character 2 is neutral*  
**Erika** (both hand up, happy, eyes forward): "Since [mc2 name] is here, can we share our poems now?"  
**Erika** (hop, eyes closed): "Can we? Can we? Can we?"  
*Sayori enters the scene, left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Sayori** : "Wait, we still have to wait for Yuri. It would be a bit unfair if everyone's not present."  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): I have just noticed someone was missing.  
__ **Erika** (hop, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "But I want to show Natsuki and [mc2 name] my poem!"  
__ **Erika** (happy, eyes forward): "But also to Yuri after how much time we spent together yesterday."  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): "Ahhh! I just realized I forgot to write a _poem_!!!"  
__*Erika has both hands down, surprised, eyes forward*  
__ **Main Character 2** (surprised): [mc1 name] shouts that gradually loudly.  
__ **Sayori** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "[mc1 name]!"  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Really, [mc1 name]?"  
__ **Natsuki** : "You sure are lacking behind."  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): Natsuki is searching her bags for a notebook or paper.  
__ **Natsuki** : "Ehh, it's here somewhere."  
__ **Natsuki** : "Did I—"  
__ **Natsuki** (hop, flusteredly yelling): "!!!"  
__ **Natsuki** (yelling, eyes squeezed): "I left mine at home!"  
__ **Sayori** : "Natsuki!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "What can we do now? Should we just improvise and say what comes to our mind?"  
__ **Natsuki** (hop): "I don't want to shout out poetry again."  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Sayori** : "Wait, we still have to wait for Natsuki."  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): I have just noticed someone was missing.  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Ah, Natsuki... I do want to show my poem to Natsuki as soon as possible."  
__*Erika has both hands down, happy, eyes forward*  
__ **Main Character 1** (off-scene): "Ah, crud!"  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): "Ahhh! I just realized I forgot to write a _poem_!!!"  
__*Erika has both hands down, surprised, eyes forward*  
__ **Main Character 2** (surprised): [mc1 name] shouts that gradually loudly.  
__ **Sayori** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "[mc1 name]!"  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Oh, no! I forgot to write one too."  
____ **Sayori** : "Yuri!"  
____ **Yuri** : "I-I'm sorry."  
____ **Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "T-this has never happened to me."  
____ **Yuri** : "Ooooooh."  
____ **Yuri** : "As Vice President, I'm so ashamed of myself."  
  
__*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
____ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "You should take more responsibility, [mc1 name]."  
____ **Yuri** : "Like I—"  
____ **Main Character 2** : Yuri is searching her bags for a notebook or paper.  
____ **Yuri** : "Where is—"  
____ **Yuri** : "Oh no, I left it at home."  
____ **Sayori** : "Yuri!"  
____ **Yuri** : "I-I'm sorry."  
____ **Yuri** : "I thought I put it in my bag but I was being called for dinner and—"  
____ **Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "T-this has never happened to me."  
____ **Yuri** : "Ooooooh."  
____ **Yuri** : "As Vice President, I'm so ashamed of myself."  
__*Main Character 2 and Erika are wondering*  
  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "What can we do now? Should we just improvise and say what comes to our mind?"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "Ooooh, I have memorized my poem but I would feel embarrassed and nervous to show them off vocally."  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly): "Well, if anyone still has their poems, you stay still share them with the rest of the room."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Sayori** : "Let's hope Yuri wrote hers."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Sayori** : "Let's hope Natsuki wrote hers."  
**Sayori** : "We'll start without her."  
**Sayori** : "I don't want to make [mc2 name] and Erika feel bad."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly): "I'm sorry you two. This has never happened before. Sorry for the inconvenience."  
**Erika** (sadly happy): "It's okay."  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy): "Yeah. I just hope we're doing this right."  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Music fades out*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


### Poem Responses - Chapter 7

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Okay, Everyone!](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)*  
*MC expression box reappears*  
*For the first time*  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): I wonder who I should show my poem to first?  
*After returning back here*  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): I wonder who I should show my poem to next?  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__Menu options:  
____Śáýõŕĭ  
______*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
______*For the first time*  
________ **Main Character 2** (happy): I guess I should start with Sayori first.  
________ **Main Character 2** : She's the Club President after all and would know a lot about poetry...  
________ **Main Character 2** (blushing happily): ... and she is my new girlfriend.  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Sayori Poem Response - Chapter 7"*  
  
____Ňąţšũķı  
______*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
______*For the first time*  
________ **Main Character 2** (wondering): I wonder what Natsuki might think of my poem.  
________ **Main Character 2** (worried): She is friends with Erika, but it's too bad she doesn't have her poem.  
________ **Main Character 2** : I hope she doesn't get angry at me. I'm kind of scared of her, to be honest.  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Natsuki Poem Response - Chapter 7"*  
  
____x,[mc1 name]`x  
______*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
______*For the first time*  
________ **Main Character 2** (wondering): Since he's the only other boy, I guess I'll start with [mc1 name].  
________ **Main Character 2** : I wonder what his thoughts are but it's too bad he doesn't have his poem.  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "MC1 Poem Response - Chapter 7"*  
  
____Ĕŕīķą  
______*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
______*For the first time*  
________ **Main Character 2** (happy): Since I know Erika the most, I'll start with her.  
________ **Main Character 2** (wondering): I wonder what kind of poem she wrote.  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Erika Poem Response - Chapter 7"*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__Menu options:  
____Śáýõŕĭ  
______*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
______*For the first time*  
________ **Main Character 2** (happy): I guess I should start with Sayori first.  
________ **Main Character 2** : She's the Club President after all and would know a lot about poetry...  
________ **Main Character 2** (blushing happily): ... and she is my new girlfriend.  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Sayori Poem Response - Chapter 7"*  
  
____Ÿŭŗı  
______*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
______*For the first time*  
________ **Main Character 2** (wondering): I wonder what Yuri might think of my poem.  
________ **Main Character 2** : She's the Vice President of this club so maybe I could get some feedback from her.  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Yuri Poem Response - Chapter 7"*  
  
____x,[mc1 name]`x  
______*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
______*For the first time*  
________ **Main Character 2** (wondering): Since he's the only other boy, I guess I'll start with [mc1 name].  
________ **Main Character 2** : I wonder what his thoughts are but it's too bad he doesn't have his poem.  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "MC1 Poem Response - Chapter 7"*  
  
____Ĕŕīķą  
______*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
______*For the first time*  
________ **Main Character 2** (happy): Since I know Erika the most, I'll start with her.  
________ **Main Character 2** (wondering): I wonder what kind of poem she wrote.  
______*Scene fades out*  
______*Go to "Erika Poem Response - Chapter 7"*  
  


### Sayori Poem Response - Chapter 7

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
*Main Character 2 is blushing nervously, eyes down*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking happily, eyes closed): "Oh...my...GOSH!!!"  
*Main Character 2 has his eyes forward*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, hop): "This is so beautiful!"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "T-t-t-t-thank you..."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "Hehehe~"  
**Sayori** (eyes forward): "I already know what it's about and..."  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "I'm very flattered."  
**Main Character 2** : "T-t-thanks...yeah..."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "Hehehe~"  
**Sayori** (eyes forward): "No need to be nervous."  
**Sayori** : "But I can tell you are a great writer."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "Well, I..."  
**Sayori** : "It wasn't too short and wasn't too long; just right and on point."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "But I do understand it's about the experience you went through onto here."  
**Main Character 2** (neutral, eyes down): "Yeah."  
**Sayori** (happy): "Well, here's my poem."  
**Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): Sayori hands me her poem.  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly): "I'm sorry everyone else forgot their poems."  
**Sayori** : "It never happened before and this is your's and Erika's first time sharing poems."  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy): "It's fine. E-everyone makes mistakes."  
**Main Character 2** (sad, eyes down): "I usually make lots of mistakes."  
**Sayori** (talking happily, eyes closed): "Ehehe~ It's alright. No one's perfect."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "I like you the way you are."  
**Main Character 2** (nervously happy): She is so kind.  
**Main Character 2** (happy, eyes forward): Anyway, I read Sayori's poem.  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone! (Sayori)](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=frHGwz7ZhmE)" at the current position*

> Love Grows When It's Already Too Late
> 
> They grew up as best friends.  
>  They play together, they smile together, they eat together, they laugh together,  
>  They wish everything to be the same until the very end.
> 
> However, the girl develops feelings for her best friend.  
>  The girl shyly avoids these feelings.  
>  The girl wants to be closer but as close as she tries,  
>  The boy unknowingly shuns her away.
> 
> Time after time, the girl's heart starts to ache.  
>  Aching harder and harder and harder...
> 
> As years pass by, the boy notices when it was already too late.  
>  The boy calls out for her name, telling the girl that everything will be alright.  
>  However, it was already too late, as the girl was driven towards the dead night.
> 
> By morning, the girl was already fading away.  
>  The boy, who's grown to love her back, was already too late.  
>  The boy, crying in grief,  
>  Wishes he could spend more time with her before that fateful date.

*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone!](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)" at the current position*  
*MC expression box reappears with MC2 wondering, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** : "..."  
**Main Character 2** (sad): "It sound pretty sad."  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "Well... good, but also sad."  
**Sayori** : "Yeah."  
**Sayori** : "I like...bittersweet things..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised): "Happy and sad."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking worryingly): "Well, that's what my life has been."  
**Main Character 2** (sad): "I'm sorry."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes forward): "You don't need to be sorry, Sweety."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously, eyes forward): S-sweety?  
**Sayori** (blushing happily, eyes away): "Having you around has been filling my heart dearly."  
**Sayori** : "Thank you."  
**Main Character 2** (nervously happy, eyes forward): "N-n-no problem."  
**Main Character 2** : "It's you I should thank."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "Hehe~"  
**Sayori** (eyes forward): "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself here."  
**Sayori** : "Guess I lifted your spirits up."  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly): "You were awfully depressed when you first came to this club."  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): "Y-yeah, like I said, it's you I should thank."  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy): "Thank you for this opportunity."  
**Sayori** (happy, eyes closed): "Hehe~"  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to line 3 of "Poem Responses - Chapter 7" with Śáýõŕĭ removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "Main route after poem responses"*  
  


### Natsuki Poem Response - Chapter 7

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Natsuki enters the scene*  
*MC expression box appears with Main Character 2 wondering, eyes forward*  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking seriously, eyes forward): "..."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "Well, it's at least better than [mc1 name]'s and Erika's first poem, so, take that as a compliment from me."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally): "Oh, thanks."  
**Main Character 2** : Erika was desperate in showing Natsuki her poem. I heard a laugh from it.  
**Main Character 2** : "Erika's poem was that bad, right?"  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes forward): "Well, it was at least within my poetry style, but..."  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "You can't help but just laugh at it."  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): "Well, I never saw Erika as a poet."  
**Natsuki** : "Don't get me wrong, I kind of liked her poem but other people won't take her seriously."  
**Natsuki** : "I've given her some tips, though."  
**Main Character 2** : "I've been writing for a long time but...any further feedback on my poem?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened neutrally): "Well..."  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed seriously): "..."  
**Main Character 2** : She stares at my poem again.  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "Well, yours came out pretty good, but some religious people would find your poem to be bullcrap depending on their ideologies and may laugh at you or be angry at you."  
**Natsuki** : "Luckily for you, I'm not the religious type."  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): "I wouldn't get offended if you are atheist."  
**Natsuki** : "Anyway, as for the poem itself, I get what you are getting at, judging by the messed up things you said yesterday."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "Erika tried doing the same thing and O-M-G! What a laugh that poem was!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth closed happily, eyes forward): "Not that it was bad, I wasn't implying her poem was bad, in my opinion."  
**Main Character 2** : "Well, food is always in her brain."  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "I know, right?!"  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Anyway, sorry that I forgot my poem at home."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "Ugh! This is so embarrassing!"  
**Main Character 2** : "Well, if you still remember what you wrote, you could shout out loud or rewrite it."  
*Main Character 2 is nervous*  
**Natsuki** (hop, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "Are you kidding me?!"  
**Natsuki** : "I could not perform out loud!"  
*Main Character 2 is neutral*  
**Natsuki** : "Reciting my poem for the festival was painful enough and I didn't want to do that, yet I just wanted to get it over with."  
**Natsuki** (arms crossed, flusteredly talking, eyes away): "And I know, I should rewrite it but I don't want to waste anyone else's time...or my own."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally): "I guess I'll be on my way."  
*Main Character 2 is neutral*  
**Natsuki** : "..."  
**Main Character 2** (surprised): Natsuki suddenly stops me.  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Hold up."  
**Main Character 2** : "Huh?"  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): She wants something?   
**Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly worried, eyes away): "Listen, sorry for the way I acted earlier."  
**Natsuki** : "Things happened yesterday after the festival and I wasn't in a good mood."  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): "I understand."  
**Natsuki** : "Although, Erika's poem actually cheered me up."  
**Natsuki** (mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "So we're cool, right?"  
**Main Character 2** : "S-sure."  
**Natsuki** (happy): "..."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "So, how long have you known Erika?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Me?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Well, she was in a couple of my classes since early high school."  
**Main Character 2** : "I first met her in pre-algebra in my first year."  
**Natsuki** : "And how about the time you were in that other club?"  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes away): "The horrible things you said, it's hard to see Erika still being so cheerful after all that."  
**Natsuki** (talking seriously): "You aren't pulling our legs, are you?"  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "N-n-no, of course not."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "Erika was the one who told us not to give up, no matter how painful things get."  
**Main Character 2** : "I don't know how she does it."  
**Main Character 2** : "Though, I have seen her in her depressing moments, switching between hope and despair, but...she doesn't really show her depressing side to us unless if she's too hurt or out of energy."  
**Natsuki** : "So exactly like Sayori at one point. It's like they don't want us to worry about them."  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly worried, eyes forward): "So, what things did they specifically do...to her?"  
**Main Character 2** : "To Erika? I remember her hands and arms cut off...her skin removed...guts ripped out."  
**Natsuki** (hop, yelling, eyes squeezed): "Ouch."  
**Main Character 2** : "Some members became insane to try to cannibalize her body due to her size."  
**Natsuki** : "Okay-okay, stop."  
*Natsuki is flusteredly worried, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** : "I know, I shouldn't be saying these things; it's just...awful."  
**Natsuki** : "..."  
**Natsuki** (eyes away): "I guess I should try to cheer her up, although she's doing that good enough."  
*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to line 3 of "Poem Responses - Chapter 7" with Ňąţšũķı removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "Main route after poem responses"*  
  


### Yuri Poem Response - Chapter 7

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Yuri enters the scene*  
*MC expression box appears with Main Character 2 wondering*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips seriously, eyes forward): "..."  
**Main Character 2** : As Yuri reads the poem, I notice her eyes brighten.  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "You did well."  
**Yuri** : "I can tell you like writing about mythologies and folklore."  
**Main Character 2** (happy): "Y-yeah."  
**Main Character 2** : "I do write...religious poems in my spare time."  
**Yuri** : "Then the literature club is the right place for you."  
**Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes forward): "I'm sorry that...I forgot to..."  
**Yuri** (eyes away): "...bring my poem."  
**Yuri** (blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I'm sorry, this is embarrassing."  
**Yuri** : "As Vice President, I'm ashamed to leave mine at home."  
**Yuri** : "Forgive me."  
**Yuri** : "This has never happened in my life until..."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): She seems to be over-apologetic.  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy): "It's fine."  
**Main Character 2** : "If you still remember what you wrote, you could shout out loud or rewrite it."  
**Yuri** : "Uuuuu..."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I have memorized my poem beforehand but..."  
**Yuri** (nervous): "I couldn't recite it, especially since it's not in my hands."  
*Main Character 2 is worried*  
**Yuri** : "I had a hard time performing my festival poem in front of others."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I just can't..."  
**Main Character 2** : "I understand, but if you want to rewrite it, you can."  
**Yuri** : "No, as Vice President, I shouldn't cheat my way out of this."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I should just accept the consequences. I'm sorry."  
**Main Character 2** : "Oooookay..."  
*Yuri is curious*  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): Before I leave, she taps on my shoulders and asks me one thing.  
**Main Character 2** : "Hmm?"  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Thank you for being Sayori's boyfriend."  
__ **Main Character 2** (blushing surprisingly): "Oh, well, umm..."  
__ **Main Character 2** (nervously happy, eyes down): "It just happened and well..."  
__ **Yuri** (happy, eyes closed): "Hmhm!"  
__ **Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Sayori was desperate in need to love someone and someone to love her."  
__ **Yuri** : "I'm happy she found that someone."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Oh, well..."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "I'm just a nobody...yet, she came to me."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "But, it made me happy, happier than I ever been in my life."  
__ **Yuri** : "Hmhm! She has always been very caring to everyone and it makes her happy."  
__ **Yuri** (seriously happy, eyes away): "Before you, she loved [mc1 name], my boyfriend and her long-time childhood friend."  
__ **Yuri** (talking sadly, eyes forward): "Things didn't go well for them but they both tried their best."  
__ **Yuri** (happy): "Well, the three of us at least went on a date during the festival yesterday before you arrived."  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, talking nervously, eyes forward): "I'm sorry for saying that."  
__ **Yuri** : "It makes you feel uncomfortable, hearing that, right?"  
__ **Main Character 2** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "No, it's fine."  
__ **Main Character 2** (happy): "And I'm grateful; grateful of her...and to be here."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "I'm glad. Take care."  
  
*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
__ **Yuri** (talking sadly, eyes away): "Umm..."  
__ **Yuri** (nervous, eyes forward): "How do you do it?"  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): "Hm?"  
__ **Main Character 2** : Do what?  
__ **Yuri** (talking sadly, eyes away): "Well..."  
__ **Yuri** : "You just joined and yet..."  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "You already got yourself...a girlfriend."  
__ **Yuri** (turned forward, left hand up, nervous, eyes forward): "I am...umm..."  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "Ohhhh... (Why am I asking this to him?)"  
__ **Yuri** : "Well, I was hoping [mc1 name] could get my attention."  
__ **Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "Please don't tell him I said that, I..."  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "I just feel lonely, now that someone here has someone else...besides me."  
__ **Main Character 2** (worried): "It's like you said, I just got here."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "I don't know."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "I'm just...very lucky."  
__ **Main Character 2** (eyes down): "No one has ever...fallen in love with me."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "It just...happened, but..."  
__ **Main Character 2** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "It made me happy...first time being happy in a long time."  
__ **Main Character 2** (worried): "Sorry, I don't have any advice but...good luck."  
__ **Main Character 2** (sadly happy): "I'm sure you'll find someone who likes you."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Maybe [mc1 name]'s not ready yet, but maybe he might tell you soon."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "I guess the only advice I could give is just to have patience and hope, but...I don't know anything about love or romance."  
__ **Yuri** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "I guess you're right."  
__ **Yuri** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Sorry for asking a ridiculous question like that and wasting your time."  
__*Main Character 2 is worried*  
__ **Yuri** : "I'll be on my way."  
  
*Yuri leaves the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to line 3 of "Poem Responses - Chapter 7" with Ÿŭŗı removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "Main route after poem responses"*  
  


### MC1 Poem Response - Chapter 7

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
*MC expression box appears with Main Character 2 wondering*  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, wondering, eyes forward): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): "Wow, this is pretty good, way better than my first time...and my newer ones."  
**Main Character 1** : "You're a natural!"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervously happy, eyes closed): "But that's only because I'm bad at poetry, as I nearly scared off the guests at the festival."  
**Main Character 2** (happy): "Umm... thanks."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Now I can see why you joined the Belief Club before it went crap on you."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing worryingly, eyes down): "I'm sorry if my ideologies sound...silly. But... I do like religions and mythologies."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "It's fine. I'm not religious but because of what I learned in my school classes over the years, I am interested in some mythologies and folklore."  
**Main Character 2** (happy, eyes forward): "Is that so..."  
**Main Character 1** (smirking): "And I can tell you wrote this poem for Sayori."  
**Main Character 2** : "R-real— How would you know?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Who else would be the Guardian Angel?"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing neutrally): "..."  
**Main Character 2** : He's right.  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "She's wonderful, isn't she?"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): "Y-yeah...  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, eyes forward): "By the way, thanks for looking after Sayori."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "A-actually... she's the one looking after me."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "Sorry."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervously smiling, eyes closed): "Right, that's okay."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily, eyes forward): "But still, thanks."  
**Main Character 1** : "She's like a sister to me."  
**Main Character 1** : "We live next door after all."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "..."  
  
*If Main Character 1 has a girlfriend*  
__ **Main Character 2** (blushing nervously, eyes down): "So, Sayori talked to me a lot about you."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "I know you told me you have a girlfriend, but, you still love her, don't you?"  
__ **Main Character 2** (nervous, eyes forward): "I...wouldn't judge!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I wouldn't want to make you upset and but...I do."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "To be honest, I am in love with all the girls here, Sayori included to a small degree, but I made my choice."  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Natsuki is the one for me."  
____*If taken "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
______ **Main Character 1** (worried): "Besides, I'm her only family left."  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Yuri is the one for me."  
____*If taken "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
______ **Main Character 1** (worried): "She's family to me as I am to her."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally): "I see."  
  
*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): "So, I was wondering..."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Do you...have a girlfriend? Or one yet?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (right and on head, wondering): "Me?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes away): "Well, I did join the club for one but..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I'm just gonna wait a little bit before I decide what I want to do."  
**Main Character 1** : "Sayori has chosen you and I respect her wishes."  
**Main Character 1** (left hand out, talking neutrally): "Before you joined, I have briefly...dated her during the festival as a promise I made to her in a previous timeline."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, neutral, eyes away): "Well, not exactly a promise, but I wouldn't back down on my word so..."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "I'm sorry that she chose me...and you were close to her for a long time, right?"  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "It's fine. Like I said, she was always like a sister to me."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "I thought I knew what was best for her but...nothing I did helped her, whether I accepted or rejected her confession to me."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Besides, you need her a lot more than I from the things you said yesterday."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes away): "All that torture you said—I can't bear to be in the place you were in."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "Trust me, you don't want to know everything that happened...there..."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "But I'm glad Sayori found someone she can love and can love her back, right?"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): "R-ri—yeah."  
**Main Character 1** : "That's what she needed best."  
  
*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Anyway, I'm considering Yuri in case if Natsuki and Erika are—"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I know Yuri developed a little crush on me and when she was being manipulated in another timeline, she had an uncontrollably huge amount of obsession for me."  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): "But I don't feel ready to be in a relationship yet, though, I'll probably let her know by tomorrow once I know what's going on with Natsuki and Erika."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Natsuki is living a horrible family life, as far as I understand and assume, so I want to help her too, but it's hard to choose."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally): "And what about that girl from...above?"  
**Main Character 2** : "The one that surprised me and Erika."  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): "Monika?"  
**Main Character 2** : "I heard things about her from Sayori so...what do you think of her and...what's she really like, in your opinion?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I've known Monika last year in school."  
**Main Character 1** : "She was in one of my classrooms and she was popular, athletic, smart, and beautiful—"  
**Main Character 1** : "—someone out of my league."  
**Main Character 1** (blushing neutrally, eyes away): "You could say I had a crush on her but—"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "That all changed when she magnetized me to her literature club."  
**Main Character 1** : "At first, she seemed alright and she was very cunning."  
**Main Character 1** : "Of course, I was completely oblivious until my player showed me everything in this extended game—mod."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, angry, eyes closed): "I really hate her for the things she did to the others but at the same time...I can't bring myself to truly hate her."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I just have a love-hate thing for Monika."  
**Main Character 1** : "I know she wants to make up for it and I respect her for accepting her deeds and making appeals but"  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, worried, eyes closed): "I don't want to talk about her anymore."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervously smiling): "Digression aside, I think we're supposed to be talking about poems."  
**Main Character 1** : "Anyway, as for my poem... Well, sorry that I forgot to write my poem."  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy): "It's alright."  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "I could improvise one out loud for you if you want."  
**Main Character 2** (nervously happy): "I-it's okay. You don't need to embarrass yourself."  
**Main Character 1** : "No, let me try something."  
**Main Character 1** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "..."  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): [mc1 name] takes a deep breath.  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "It's—"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, wondering, eyes away): "Umm..."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on mouth, mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "Ahem."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes closed): " _The evil king has been vanquished._ "  
**Main Character 1** : " _The knight reigned supreme and became king._ "  
**Main Character 1** : " _It wasn't over yet as a new evil rose and challenge the new king._ "  
**Main Character 1** : " _Both fought bravely and—_ "  
**Main Character 1** (wondering, eyes forward): "Wait, I'm making up a story rather than a poem. Oops."  
**Main Character 2** (nervously happy): "It's fine. Thanks for trying."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervously smiling, eyes closed): "Aha. This is actually harder than I thought."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Usually, before the start of a new day, my player would choose 20 random words in a poem game and I would have to form a poem with them."  
**Main Character 1** : "Depending on the words chosen, I would get closer to a specific girl."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes away): "That was the gimmick with _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ and in this mod."  
**Main Character 2** : "Huh."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "So was it the same for you when my player was following you?"  
**Main Character 2** : "I don't think so at least...I wasn't aware of it."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes away): "Yeah, I wouldn't notice either."  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "Although, you are already with Sayori without having to do a single poem game and your poem is something Sayori would like."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes forward): "Ah, I have another question."  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): "Yeah?"  
**Main Character 1** (happy, eyes forward): "Speaking of my player, is my player still following you?"  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "Uh... yeah. All day."  
**Main Character 1** : "So you can sense them?"  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): "I do notice their presence but they've been quiet all day."  
**Main Character 2** : "I-it's like having the feeling of being watched."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Well, before this new timeline in the Literature Club, they haven't talked to anyone except for the Club President and they gave me commands without me realizing their existence."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "They had limited options until this game mod of the Literature Club happened."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, eyes forward): "They gave me all of their memories on previous events and I do wish I didn't know them since some of them were horrifying."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally): "It took me a while until my guide talked to me when I was...in the other club."  
**Main Character 2** : "I was weirded out at first but it eventually became a normal thing like...it's like having an imaginary friend."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "I see. That makes sense."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, worried): "It's been a day since I last felt their presence."  
**Main Character 1** : "It makes me think if I'm getting replaced."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "Well, I'm sorry."  
**Main Character 2** : "There was nothing I could do about it."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy): "It's fine. You are more interesting than me."  
**Main Character 2** (wondering, eyes forward): "Really?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I'm just a boring guy."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "I am too."  
*Main Character 2's eyes are forward*  
**Main Character 1** : "You, on the other hand, experienced things more horrifying than I ever had and I thought we had it bad."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Yet, you are here, alive and sane."  
**Main Character 2** : "Like I said yesterday, it's only because President Kai wouldn't want us to look bored, feeling lack of pain beyond insanity."  
*Main Character 2 is wondering*  
**Main Character 1** (right fist up, gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): "I'd like to punch this guy, even the fake one here regardless on how innocent our version of him appears."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, neutral, eyes forward): "Sorry, I'm rambling."  
**Main Character 1** : "I shouldn't waste any more of your time."  
*Main Character 2 is neutral*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Later."  
*Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to line 3 of "Poem Responses - Chapter 7" with x,[mc1 name]`x removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "Main route after poem responses"*  
  


### Erika Poem Response - Chapter 7

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Erika enters the scene*  
*MC expression box appears with Main Character 2 wondering*  
**Erika** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "..."  
**Erika** (hop, talking happily): "Ooh!"  
**Erika** (eyes closed): "This is amaaa~zing, [mc2 name]~"  
**Erika** (happy, eyes forward): "And it sums up our departure of the "disBelief" Club very well!"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): "Ah, thanks. Yeah..."  
**Erika** (talking happily): "Ooh, my poem!"  
**Erika** (eyes closed): "Here, take it! I've been waiting all day!"  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): Without any hesitation, Erika shoves her poem to my chest in an instant.  
**Main Character 2** : I read it.  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone! (Erika)](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://soundcloud.com/thunderdragontdp/okay-everyone-erika/s-bOihf)" at the current position*  
**NOTE: Yeah, I made a variation for Erika. Also, her handwriting font will be [Angelina](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.dafont.com/angelina.font) by Angie Durbin**

> We're Free to Eat!
> 
> The gods from above gave us a brand new day!  
>  A brand new day to eat and play!  
>  After that ending of a gruesome month, we are now feasting!
> 
> The God of Food gave us a buffet!  
>  All you can eat!  
>  No more suffering!  
>  Just eat!  
>  Dig in!
> 
> I'm hungry! :3
> 
> Is this good enough?

*Replace music via fade out to fade in with "[Okay, Everyone!](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)" at the current position*  
*MC expression box reappears with MC2 surprised, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** : "..."  
**Main Character 2** : Really?  
**Erika** (happy, eyes forward): "So, what did you think?"  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "Uhhhh..."  
**Main Character 2** : I don't want to lie to her.  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally): "Well, it's...something..."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly): "You aren't gonna laugh at me like Natsuki did, are you?"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly): "You aren't gonna laugh at me, are you?"  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "No, of course, not."  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): "Still, I shouldn't be surprised you wrote about food."  
**Erika** (both hands down, happy, eyes closed): "I know, I'm hungry!"  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): "But didn't you say you devoured 40 chili dogs during the festival?"  
**Erika** (right hand up, talking happily, eyes forward): "I did, but Miss Angel Sayori got rid of my stomach and butt pains with her magic!"  
*Erika is happy*  
**Main Character 2** : "..."  
**Main Character 2** (happy): "You are still the same, as usual."  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): "I don't know how you managed to be yourself the entire time we were tortured."  
**Main Character 2** : "I know we were mentally altered to not go too insane, but..."  
**Erika** (talking happily): "Never give up hope!"  
**Erika** (eyes closed): "That nightmare's gone, we are free, and we can eat!"  
*Erika is happy, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "Hehe..."  
**Main Character 2** : This club is gonna get loud with Erika in it.  
**Main Character 2** : I hope she doesn't cause the club trouble.  
**Erika** : "So, how are things with you and Miss Club President?"  
**Main Character 2** (blushing nervously): She's talking about me and Sayori now?  
**Main Character 2** : "Oh, umm... good."  
**Erika** (both hands down, happy, eyes closed): "Ehe~"  
**Erika** (right hand up, talking happily, eyes forward): "See, I told you would get a nice girlfriend someday."  
**Main Character 2** (wondering): Wait, can Erika predict the future or is hope really on her side?  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy): "I wish I could be as optimistic you."  
**Erika** (eyes closed): "Hehe~"  
**Erika** (happy, eyes forward): "Well, now that you a cute and happy girlfriend, things will get better for you."  
**Main Character 2** (blushing happily): "Y-yeah."  
**Main Character 2** : Sayori's presence pretty much cleared my everlasting depression...  
**Main Character 2** (neutral, eyes down): Well, somewhat.  
**Main Character 2** (worried): The mental scars of the Belief Club are something that will never go away and will only bring back that depression.  
**Erika** : "Alright, I want to show my poem to someone else. Later."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Ah—okay..."  
*Erika leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (neutral): I wonder who's going to take her poem seriously.  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Return to line 3 of "Poem Responses - Chapter 7" with Ĕŕīķą removed from the menu. If there are no options left, proceed to "Main route after poem responses"*  
  


### Main route after poem responses

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: [Okay, Everyone!](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=Hh2e9_bGSys)*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__*Deleting file in the ".../characters/" folder: "yuri.chr"*  
__*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "yuri.chr" (an empty version)*  
__ **Main Character 2** (neutral, eyes down): Well, we are still waiting for the Vice President.  
__ **Main Character 2** (eyes forward): Erika and Sayori are going each other's poems and [mc1 name] and Natsuki are reading some kind of manga together.  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): I'm hearing footsteps in the hallway and someone's opening the clubroom door.  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, talking nervously, eyes forward): "S-s-sorry that I'm late."  
__*Sayori enters the scene*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Yuri! You made it just in time for the poems."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "I hope you're doing well."  
__ **Sayori** : "I couldn't find you during lunch."  
__ **Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "B-bladder issues again."  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Oooooh, this has never happened to me before."  
__ **Yuri** : "I overdosed on tea during the cultural festival."  
__ **Sayori** : "Are you alright?"  
__ **Sayori** : "If you are feeling ill, you should head home."  
__ **Yuri** (both arms down, parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "I'm fine. I'm fine."  
__ **Yuri** : "It would be irresponsible of me to not be here, as Vice President of the Literature Club."  
__ **Sayori** : "Are you sure you're okay?"  
__ **Sayori** : "Need to go to the nurse or something."  
__ **Yuri** (talking seriously): **"I said, "I'm fine.""**  
__*Sayori is talking nervously*  
__*Main Character 2 is surprised*  
__ **Yuri** (talking nervously): "Oh, did I raise my voice?"  
__ **Main Character 2** : That was unnecessarily loud.  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "I'm sorry... Sorry-sorry..."  
__ **Sayori** (talking sadly): "Yuri?"  
__ **Sayori** : "Well, okay..."  
__*Main Character 2 is wondering*  
__ **Sayori** (curious): "(Why did her—)"  
__ **Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Have you at least wrote a poem?"  
__ **Yuri** (nervously happy, eyes away): "Oh—yes, I have mine in my bag."  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy): "Oh, good."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, talking sadly): "Natsuki and [mc1 name] forgot theirs today."  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (both arms down, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Hey!"  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right arm out, talking neutrally): "Sorry, we forgot."  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, neutral): "I tried reciting one through improv but it didn't work out well."  
__ **Yuri** (parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "How irresponsible..."  
__ **Yuri** (parting lips calmingly): "But, I suppose we all make mistakes."  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy): "Well, enjoy your stay."  
__ **Sayori** (talking sadly): "If anything's wrong, please see the nurse, okay."  
__ **Yuri** (sadly happy): "I'll be fine now, I promise."  
__*Main Character 1, Natsuki, and Sayori leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** : I wonder if I should show Yuri my poem and see what she thinks.  
__ **Main Character 2** : But before I ask, Erika was the first to storm to Yuri to share her poem.  
__*Erika enters the scene*  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, happy, eyes forward): "Oh-oh-oh! Miss Vice President, will you check out my poem first?"  
__ **Main Character 2** (neutral): I guess I'll just sit at my desk for a while and let the others go first.  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): Natsuki and [mc1 name] are reading some kind of manga together but Natsuki gets up for a second.  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "I'm gonna warn you Erika, Yuri wouldn't like the type of your poem."  
__ **Natsuki** : "Just saying."  
__*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** : Natsuki goes back to what she was doing with [mc1 name]. I wonder what they are reading? _Par_ —something—Girls</i>?  
__ **Yuri** (parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "First of all, Erika, please stop calling me "Miss Vice President"."  
__ **Yuri** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "But alright, let's see what you have."  
__ **Main Character 2** : Yuri reads Erika's poem.  
__ **Main Character 2** : Yuri looks like the type of person who is serious in poetry so, I too think she won't like Erika's poem.  
  
__* **Screen dialog** : "[yourname], Monika here. Can I borrow you for a minute away from the others?" > OK*  
__ **Main Character 2** (surprised): "Huh?"  
__* **Screen dialog** : "Ignore me, [mc2 name]. I just need our player for a second." > OK*  
__*Player exit's Main Character 2's body as he leaves the scene*  
__*MC expression box disappears*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "[yourname], can you speak to me?" > OK*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____òŢĦġÿŕûĠŀ  
__*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "Yeah, there's something wrong with your menu options." > OK*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "How did this bug out?" > OK*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "You seem to know something that I don't." > OK*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "Hold on, give me a minute..." > OK*  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Sooooo... it's that bad, isn't it?"  
__ **Erika** (eyes away): "Sorry, I don't write much."  
__ **Yuri** : "There's...a lot that could be improved upon."  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, wondering, eyes forward): "Do you have any tips?"  
__ **Yuri** (eyes closed): "As a matter of fact..."  
__* **Screen dialog** : "There, try to say something. Also, why is Yuri's character file empty? I just noticed that while fixing your—" > OK*  
__*Stop music immediately*  
__*Deleting file in the ".../characters/" folder: "yuri.chr"*  
__*Yuri is crazily smiling, eyes forward*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____"ERIKA, WATCH OUT!!!"  
______ **Erika** (wondering): "Huh? Did someone—"  
____...  
__ **Infected Yuri** : **"You can join us!"**  
  
__*Yuri slowly becomes demonic and jumps on Erika, squeezing her*  
__*Erika is frightened*  
__*The screen shakes and glitches and Yuri is melting over Erika*  
__*Play music: The Infectious Horror Has Begun!*  
__*NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that has intense scary music with the beginning of [Sayo-nara](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=al1BNB8bKaE) as the intro with the last note of the intro gradually fading out. Alternatively, you could listen to "[Death Note Theme](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=q-q70LPmsUY)" by Yoshihisa Hirano and Hideki Taniuchi.*  
__ **Erika** : "EEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAH!!!!"  
__ **Erika** : "What are you doing to MEEEEEEE?!"  
__*MC expression box reappears*  
__*Player is hovering over Main Character 2 with MC2's head in the expressive main character box*  
__ **Main Character 2** (crying in fear): "ERIKA!!!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! WHAT IS THIS CLUB?!  
__ **Main Character 2** : The desks and room are shaking, the air became heavy, and a crazy demon is attacking Erika!  
__ **Main Character 2** : It's just like—  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene, both shocked*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right fist up, shocked, eyes forward) and **Natsuki** (off-scene): "What the h*ll, Yuri?!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking angrily): "Oh, no! No! No! NOOOO! Just when I dropped my guard—"  
__ **Main Character 2** : [mc1 name] rushes in but...  
__ **Main Character 1** (hop, right hand on head, eyes closed): "Ahhh!"  
__*Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** : A powerful unknown force pushes him away, knocking him over a desk!!!  
__*Sayori enters the scene*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes forward): "[mc1 name]!!!"  
__ **Sayori** : "Y-Y-Yuri, stop!"  
__ **Sayori** (hop, eyes squeezed): "EEEEEEE!"  
__*Sayori leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** and **Main Character 1** (off-scene): "SAYORI!!!!"  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (both arms down, screaming, eyes forward): "Get off of her—"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Ahhhhhhh!!!"  
__*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** : Why is the nightmare coming back?!  
__ **Main Character 2** (cryingly talking, eyes closed): "ERIKA!!!"  
__*Main Character 2 is crying in fear, eyes forward*  
__* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/yuri.chr")", "An exception has occurred: yuri.chr does not exist."*  
__* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/erika.chr")", "An exception has occurred: erika.chr cannot be deleted. The action is interrupted by another program."*  
__* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/erika.chr")", "An exception has occurred: erika.chr cannot be deleted. The action is interrupted by another program."*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "Why can't I delete Erika?! No, no, no, no! Her data is leaving my system. What the ħėŕłŀ ŁłĿĺ Ķō ĕĆĐ—" > OK*  
__*Deleting file in the ".../characters/" folder: "erika.chr"*  
__*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "erika.chr" (an empty version)*  
__ **Infected Yuri** : **"Almost there! She cannot be saved."**  
__ **Infected Yuri** : **"The rest of you will be joining us soon too. ZAAAHAHAHAAHAAAA!!!!"**  
__*Sayori enters the scene*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Oh, no! Yuri's file no longer exists! And Erika's is... I can't stop her—" (skips immediately)  
__ **Sayori** (eyes squeezed): "AHHHHH!!!"  
__*Sayori leaves the scene*  
__* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/erika.chr")", "An exception has occurred: erika.chr cannot be deleted. The action is interrupted by another program."*  
__ **Main Character 2** : Sayori was thrown back again and knocked over some desks. Oh, no! Is she...bleeding?!  
__* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/erika.chr")", "An exception has occurred: erika.chr cannot be deleted. The action is interrupted by another program."*  
__ **Main Character 2** and **Main Character 1** (off-scene): "SAYORI!!!"  
__* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/yuri.chr")", "An exception has occurred: yuri.chr does not exist."*  
__ **Main Character 2** : [mc1 name] runs to pick up Sayori, avoiding whatever chaos is going on in this club.  
__* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/erika.chr")", "An exception has occurred: erika.chr cannot be deleted. The action is interrupted by another program."*  
__ **Main Character 2** : "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : Why am I too scared to do anything! That _thing_ is taking Erika away—  
__*The screen stops shaking and glitching. Yuri and Erika disappears through a glitch with Yuri making a maniacal, glitchy laugh upon leaving*  
__*Deleting file in the ".../characters/" folder: "erika.chr"*  
__ **Infected Yuri** : **"KUHAHAHWUAHHWA!!!"**  
__ **Main Character 2** : "No, Erika!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "What the heck is wrong with this club?!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : I can't believe, Erika was taken away. Why?  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right fist up, angry, eyes closed): "D**mit!"  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, crying nervously, eyes forward): "[mc2 name], we didn't know this was going to happen."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "D**mit! D**mit! D**mit! D**mit! I knew it was too good to be godd*** true!!!"  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly worried, eyes away): "Why...why did Yuri turn like that? Is this that stupid virus we're all fearing?"  
  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__*Deleting file in the ".../characters/" folder: "natsuki.chr"*  
__*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "natsuki.chr" (an empty version)*  
__ **Main Character 2** (neutral, eyes down): Well, we are still waiting for Natsuki.  
__ **Main Character 2** (eyes forward): Erika and Sayori are going each other's poems and [mc1 name] and Yuri are reading a book together.  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): I'm hearing footsteps in the hallway and someone's opening the clubroom door.  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, talkingly neutrally, eyes forward): "Hey."  
__*Sayori enters the scene*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "Natsuki! You made it just in time for the poems."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "I hope you're doing well."  
__ **Sayori** : "I heard you were sick so I didn't think you would have came to school."  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "It's...it's just a stomach ache."  
__ **Sayori** : "Are you alright?"  
__ **Sayori** : "If you are feeling ill, you should head home."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, talking, eyes closed): "I'm fine! I'm fine!"  
__ **Sayori** : "Are you sure you're okay?"  
__ **Sayori** : "Need to go to the nurse or something."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, gritting teeth angrily): **"I said, "I'm fine."**  
__*Sayori is talking nervously*  
__*Main Character 2 is surprised*  
__ **Natsuki** : Besides, I can't let my dad know how much I unnecessarily ate."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, head turned, talking, eyes closed): **"Just...stop...worrying..."**  
__ **Sayori** (talking sadly): "Natsuki?"  
__ **Sayori** : "Well, okay..."  
__ **Main Character 2** : That was unnecessarily loud.  
__*Main Character 2 is wondering*  
__ **Sayori** (curious): "(Why did her—)"  
__ **Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Have you at least wrote a poem?"  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking flusteredly, eyes away): "Yes, don't think I would forget to do one."  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy): "Oh, good."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, talking sadly): "Yuri and [mc1 name] forgot theirs today."  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes away): "Ooooooooh..."  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right arm out, talking neutrally): "Sorry, we forgot."  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, neutral): "I tried reciting one through improv but it didn't work out well."  
__ **Natsuki** (right hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I'd expect [mc1 name] to miss at least one day but Yuri? Really?!"  
__ **Yuri** (nervous, eyes forward): "So sorry! As Vice President, I'm ashamed of myself."  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, happy): "Well, enjoy your stay."  
__ **Sayori** (talking sadly): "If anything's wrong, please see the nurse, okay."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down): "Don't make me repeat myself."  
__*Main Character 1, Yuri, and Sayori leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** : I wonder if I should show Natsuki my poem and see what she thinks.  
__ **Main Character 2** : But before I ask, Erika was the first to storm to Natsuki to share her poem.  
__*Erika enters the scene*  
__ **Erika** (hop, both hands up, happy, eyes forward): "Oh-oh-oh! Natsuki, will you check out my poem first?"  
__ **Erika** : "I've been wanting to show you it!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (neutral): I guess I'll just sit at my desk for a while and let the others go first.  
__ **Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy, eyes forward): "Alright, let's see what you have."  
__ **Main Character 2** (wondering): Natsuki reads Erika's poem.  
__ **Main Character 2** : Natsuki and Erika are seemingly close friends but I wonder what she would think of Erika's poem.  
__*Natsuki is talking flusteredly happy, eyes away*  
__ **Main Character 2** : So far, Natsuki looks like she's gonna burst out laughing.  
  
__* **Screen dialog** : "[yourname], Monika here. Can I borrow you for a minute away from the others?" > OK*  
__ **Main Character 2** (surprised): "Huh?"  
__* **Screen dialog** : "Ignore me, [mc2 name]. I just need our player for a second." > OK*  
__*Player exit's Main Character 2's body as he leaves the scene*  
__*MC expression box disappears*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "[yourname], can you speak to me?" > OK*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____òŢĦġÿŕûĠŀ  
__*Screen glitches for a second with glitching sound effect*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "Yeah, there's something wrong with your menu options." > OK*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "How did this bug out?" > OK*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "You seem to know something that I don't." > OK*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "Hold on, give me a minute..." > OK*  
__ **Erika** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes forward): "Please don't laugh! Not you too!"  
__ **Erika** (eyes away): "Okay, my poem was that bad but sorry, I don't write much. It's only my first time."  
__ **Natsuki** : "Kahaha! Okay... okay..."  
__ **Natsuki** : "I see what you are trying to do and I could relate to this style but..."  
__ **Natsuki** : "No one is going to take your poem seriously unless if they're Yuri."  
__ **Natsuki** : "She'd shove that away the second she sees it."  
__ **Erika** (talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "She read my poem but was...very critical about it and gave me tips."  
__ **Erika** (left hand up, wondering, eyes forward): "Do you have tips of your own on how I could improve?"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking happily, eyes closed): "Well, as a matter of fact..."  
__* **Screen dialog** : "There, try to say something. Also, why is Natsuki's character file empty? I just noticed that while fixing your—" > OK*  
__*Stop music immediately*  
__*Deleting file in the ".../characters/" folder: "natsuki.chr"*  
__*Natsuki is crazily smiling, eyes forward*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____"ERIKA, WATCH OUT!!!"  
______ **Erika** (wondering): "Huh? Did someone—"  
____...  
__ **Infected Natsuki** (crazily smiling, eyes forward): **"You can join us!"**  
  
__*Natsuki slowly becomes demonic and jumps on Erika, squeezing her*  
__*Erika is frightened*  
__*The screen shakes and glitches and Natsuki is melting over Erika*  
__*Play music: The Infectious Horror has Begun!*  
__*NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that has intense scary music with the beginning of [Sayo-nara](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=al1BNB8bKaE) as the intro with the last note of the intro gradually fading out. Alternatively, you could listen to "[Death Note Theme](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=q-q70LPmsUY)" by Yoshihisa Hirano and Hideki Taniuchi.*  
__ **Erika** : "EEEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAH!!!!"  
__ **Erika** : "Suki-babe, what are you doing to MEEEEEEE?!"  
__*MC expression box reappears*  
__*Player is hovering over Main Character 2 with MC2's head in the expressive main character box*  
__ **Main Character 2** (crying in fear): "ERIKA!!!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! WHAT IS THIS CLUB?!  
__ **Main Character 2** : The desks and room are shaking, the air became heavy, and a crazy demon is attacking Erika!  
__ **Main Character 2** : It's just like—  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene, both shocked*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right fist up, shocked, eyes forward): "What the h*ll, Natsuki?!"  
__ **Yuri** (off-scene): "N-N-N-Natsuki?!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking angrily): "Oh, no! No! No! NOOOO! Just when I dropped my guard—"  
__ **Main Character 2** : [mc1 name] rushes in but...  
__ **Main Character 1** (hop, right hand on head, eyes closed): "Ahhh!"  
__*Main Character 1 leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** : A powerful unknown force pushes him away, knocking him over a desk!!!  
__*Sayori enters the scene*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes forward): "[mc1 name]!!!"  
__ **Sayori** : "N-N-Natsuki, stop!"  
__ **Sayori** (hop, eyes squeezed): "EEEEEEE!"  
__*Sayori leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** and **Main Character 1** (off-scene): "SAYORI!!!!"  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (both arms up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "G-g-get off of—"  
__ **Yuri** : "Ahhhhhhh!!!"  
__*Yuri leaves the scene*  
__ **Main Character 2** : Why is the nightmare coming back?!  
__ **Main Character 2** (cryingly talking, eyes closed): "ERIKA!!!"  
__*Main Character 2 is crying in fear, eyes forward*  
__* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/natsuki.chr")", "An exception has occurred: natsuki.chr does not exist."*  
__* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/erika.chr")", "An exception has occurred: erika.chr cannot be deleted. The action is interrupted by another program."*  
__* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/erika.chr")", "An exception has occurred: erika.chr cannot be deleted. The action is interrupted by another program."*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "Why can't I delete Erika?! No, no, no, no! Her data is leaving my system. What the ħėŕłl· łłl·ĺ ķō ĕćđ—" > OK*  
__*Deleting file in the ".../characters/" folder: "erika.chr"*  
__*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "erika.chr" (an empty version)*  
__ **Infected Natsuki** : **"Almost there, girlfriend! She cannot be saved."**  
__ **Infected Natsuki** : **"The rest of you will be joining us soon too. ZAAAHAHAHAAHAAAA!!!!"**  
__*Sayori enters the scene*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Oh, no! Natsuki's file no longer exists! And Erika's is... I can't stop her—" (skips immediately)  
__ **Sayori** (eyes squeezed): "AHHHHH!!!"  
__*Sayori leaves the scene*  
__* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/erika.chr")", "An exception has occurred: erika.chr cannot be deleted. The action is interrupted by another program."*  
__ **Main Character 2** : Sayori was thrown back again and knocked over some desks. Oh, no! Is she...bleeding?!  
__* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/erika.chr")", "An exception has occurred: erika.chr cannot be deleted. The action is interrupted by another program."*  
__ **Main Character 2** and **Main Character 1** (off-scene): "SAYORI!!!"  
__* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/natsuki.chr")", "An exception has occurred: natsuki.chr does not exist."*  
__ **Main Character 2** : [mc1 name] runs to pick up Sayori, avoiding whatever chaos is going on in this club.  
__* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/erika.chr")", "An exception has occurred: erika.chr cannot be deleted. The action is interrupted by another program."*  
__ **Main Character 2** : "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : Why am I too scared to do anything! That _thing_ is taking Erika away—  
__*The screen stops shaking and glitching. Natsuki and Erika disappears through a glitch with Natsuki making a maniacal, glitchy laugh upon leaving*  
__*Deleting file in the ".../characters/" folder: "erika.chr"*  
__ **Infected Natsuki** : **"KYAHAHARHARA!!!"**  
__ **Main Character 2** : "No, Erika!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "What the heck is wrong with this club?!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : I can't believe, Erika was taken away. Why?  
__*Main Character 1 enters the scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right fist up, angry, eyes closed): "D**mit!"  
__*Sayori enters the scene*  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, crying nervously, eyes forward): "[mc2 name], we didn't know this was going to happen."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "D**mit! D**mit! D**mit! D**mit! I knew it was too good to be godd*** true!!!"  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervous, eyes forward): "Why...why did Natsuki turn like that? Is...is this about that virus?"  
  
**Menu options:**  
__"Can everyone hear me? It's [yourname], the player."  
**Menu options:**  
__"I was going to warn you guys that someone was hacking into the Literature Club, infecting the club with the Doki Doki Virus."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____"They placed some kind of parasite in this world in Yuri, spying on us, and wait for the right moment to strike, and there was nothing I could have done."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Menu options:**  
____"They placed some kind of parasite in this world in Natsuki, spying on us, and wait for the right moment to strike, and there was nothing I could have done."  
* **Screen dialog** : "D**mit! I should have deleted Erika before it was too late, or fixed you. For everyone's safety, I'll delete you all. Prepare yoursel—" > OK*  
*Renaming Kai to "???"*  
*The textbox is blue with a more religious theme for the following character*  
**???** (off-scene): "I wouldn't do that if I were you, but it seems you are all aware of my Doki Doki Virus! Figures..."  
*Main Character 1 hopped, both hands down, scared, eyes forward*  
*Sayori hopped, both hands down talking nervously, eyes forward*  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__*Natsuki hopped, both hands down, screaming, eyes forward*  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__*Yuri hopped, both hands up, crazily nervous, eyes forward*  
*Play sound: Kai's first evil laugh*  
**???** : "G~R~R~R~EETINGS, PEEPS OF THE LITERATURE CLUB!!! ZAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! SURPRISE!!!"  
*All characters hopped*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Who the h*ll are you and why are you here?!" > OK*  
**Main Character 2** : T-t-t-t-that voice?!"  
**Main Character 2** : "No, no, no, it can't be!"  
**Main Character 2** : "NOT HIM! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!!!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Where is that voice coming from? Who's there?!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Is that the guy you were talking about?"  
*Play sound: Kai's second evil laugh*  
**???** : "Zeha-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! It's GAAAAAA~ME time!!!"  
**???** : "2 down, 5 to go! Don't make this too easy for me. It just started!"  
*Player exits out of Main Character 2's body as he enters the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, crying in fear, eyes forward): "I'm sorry for dragging you guys into this!"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "Sayori, please save me!"  
**Main Character 2** : "Don't let him take me back there!"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "Heh?"  
*Main Character 2 leaves the scene instantly*  
  


####  **CG scene: The computer in the corner of the clubroom**

  
*As shown in the [first Yuri CG](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/doki-doki-literature-club/images/1/10/3.png/revision/latest?cb=20171203142825), the clubroom has a computer in the corner of the front of the room and this custom scene focuses on that computer*  
*An infected female student with long hair is glitching through the computer monitor as if it was [Sadako Yamamura/Samara Morgan](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sadako_Yamamura) from _[Ring](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ring_\(novel_series\))_ / _[The Ring](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ring_\(film_series\))_ franchise.*  
**Infected F. Student** (creeping out of a computer screen): **"KEHEHEEHEEEEE!!!"**  
*Following her is an infected male student*  
**Infected M. Student** (creeping out of a computer screen): **"Join us!"**  
*More students come out of there and the light of the room flickers*  
*Play sound: Creepy kids saying "Join us!"*  
**Infected Students** (digital 8-bit heads on the computer screen): **"Join us! Join us! Join us! Join us! Join us!"**  
*Infected Students leaves the scene*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  


####  **Scene: Dark Literature Clubroom (the walls are covered in digital vines)**

  
*Play music: Virus in Pursuit*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is horror chase music. While working on the following scenes, I listened to a [mix of horror music](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvEhk0lRsE0).**  
*Main Character 2 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands on head, crying in fear, eyes forward): "T-t-t-the demons are back!"  
**Main Character 2** : "AHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
**Main Character 2** : S-s-s-so that's what they are.  
**Main Character 1** (both hands on head, scared, eyes forward): " _What the h*ll? What the h*ll?!_ "  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, screaming, eyes forward): "Is this a nightmare?!"  
__ **Natsuki** (hop, yelling, eyes squeezed): "Someone, please wake me up!"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Ohhh-ho-ho! No! T-t-this can't be real!"  
__ **Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "Oh, this is like straight out of a horror movie and while I love horror novels and movies, this is very nerve wrecking to experience in real life."  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Everyone, get out of the classroom."  
**Sayori** : "Oh, Monika, where are you?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Before it's too late, delerwerirriowersel—" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "The guy's messing with my controls!" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Everyone, get out of the room, NOW!!! And away from the school!" > OK*  
*Everyone leaves the scene*  
  


####  **Scene: Dark Corridor**

  
*MC expression box reappears*  
*Player is hovering over Main Character 1 with MC1's head in the expressive main character box*  
**Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): Godd*** it! Godd*** it!  
**Main Character 1** : Just when I was relaxing, it got us when I dropped my guard.  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri, what the h*ll happened to you?  
__ **Main Character 1** : I'm at least glad it wasn't Natsuki or Sayori, but still...  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki, what the h*ll happened to you?  
__ **Main Character 1** : I'm glad it wasn't Yuri or Sayori, but still...  
*Play sound: Creepy kids saying "Join us!"*  
*Infected students are glitching in one-by-one.*  
**Infected Students** (off-scene): **"Join us! Join us! Join us! Join us..."**  
**Main Character 1** (scared, eyes forward): "Crud, these monsters are everywhere!"  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "E-everyone, this way!"  
**Sayori** : "Ooh, I don't know how I should react and how to stop this. I can't delete them."  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 0.5 s*  
*Scene fades in*  
*Main Character 2 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands on head, crying in fear, eyes closed): "AHHHHH! NOT THIS PLACE! NOT THIS PLACE! NOT THIS PLACE!!! *loud cries*"  
**Main Character 1** (scaringly worried, eyes forward): "[mc2 name]!"  
**Main Character 1** : I turned around and he's frozen in fear. Sayori's going to him.  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes forward): "It's going to be okay! It's going to be okay!"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, screaming, eyes forward): "Don't stop now, we need to keep moving and get the heck out of here!"  
__*Natsuki leaves the scene*  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Hurry! Let's go, let's go!!!"  
__*Yuri leaves the scene*  
**Sayori** : "Come now, I'll protect you."  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori runs with [mc2 name] in her arms and we continue to run.  
**Main Character 1** : Gosh, are these the "demons" [mc2 name] talked about?  
**Main Character 1** : Are we...in the world he was in? Or are they coming to us?  
**Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): "Krr!"  
**Main Character 1** : Why is this happening?  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes forward): We rush to the staircase.  
  


####  **Scene: Dark Staircase**

  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** : Just as soon as we were about to go downstairs...  
**Main Character 1** (scared): "Kah!"  
*3 DDViral Specters appear on scene*  
*Play sound: A short ghost laugh*  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Three glitched-out ghosts are blocking the staircase and one is heading towards us.  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (off-scene): "AHHHHH! G-g-g-ghosts too?!"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Yuri** (off-scene): "AHHHHH! I believed in ghosts but...like this?! Ah-ooooomm..."  
**Main Character 2** : "*whimpers in fears*"  
**Main Character 1** : Are we really trapped on the third floor?  
**Main Character 1** : "Crap! Run to the other staircase!"  
*Scene fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (scared): As we run through the other hallways, we can see more and more demonic students glitching from computer screens and TV screens in classrooms from the windowed doors.  
**Main Character 1** : Not a normal student or teacher in sight.  
*Play sound: Kai's first evil laugh*  
**???** : "ZAAAA-HAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!"  
**???** : "Run, my little friends... run, from your inevitable doom!!!"  
  
**Scene: Dark Corridor**  
**Main Character 1** (talking angrily, eyes forward): "Bast***!!! Where are you?!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Sayori, Monika, can either you delete this guy?"  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "No! I don't know where he is and I don't see any of his files anywhere in our database or in the game folder."  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm still searching for him. Just keep running and stay away from those people and ghosts." > OK*  
*A DDViral Specter and an Infected Male Student an enter scene*  
*Play sound: Students creepily saying "Come here!"*  
**Infected Students** : **"Come here!"**  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (right arm raised w/ Holo-CP, talking seriously, eyes forward): "At the very least, I'll set up a barrier to block them."  
*A digital barrier enters the scene, blocking the DDViral Specter and Infected Male Student with Sayori in-front*  
**Sayori** (right arm down): "There, that should buy us some time. Quick, to the other staircase."  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*The digital barrier, the DDViral Specter, and the Infected Male Student leaves the scene*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears*  
**Main Character 1** (scaringly worried): We try to rush to the other staircase while Sayori shields us with her powers.  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): "Huh?"  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Main Character 1** : Something appears in front of us. A hologram?  
*Play music: [Meet the Kaiser](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://soundcloud.com/thunderdragontdp/meet-the-kaiser/s-muIgC)*  
*Kai enters the scene as "???"*  
**???** (hologram, both hands down, smirking, eyes forward): "Zahahaha! Running away?"  
**???** : "Oh, you Literature Club dweebs are just as weak as most Club Hub Worlds I've conquered. This invasion will be easy."  
*MC expression box changes to Main Character 2*  
**Main Character 2** (crying in fear, eyes forward): "K-K-K-Kai... Noooo, not him!"  
*Renaming "???" to "Kai"*  
**Kai** (right hand on glasses, glasses glare): "Oh, yes, _him!_ But I prefer being called Kai...or...the Kaiser... Master Kaiser or Lord Kaiser if you prefer."  
**Kai** : "Emperor of the Digital World."  
**Kai** : "It's been a while, [mc2 name]."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "Don't take me back!"  
**Kai** (both hands down, smirking, eyes forward): "Oh, you'll be coming back to me. I already reclaimed Erika and a few others."  
**Kai** : "Too bad I did it a bit too far as I just wanted my torture slaves back as normal, but oh well. What can I do?"  
**Kai** : "After I'm done conquering the Literature Club, the remaining Belief Club remnants that are in the Shogi Club's Hub World are next and I won't make the same mistake."  
**Kai** : "I already reclaimed those that refused to join another club but it was a bit risky."  
*MC expression box changes to Main Character 1*  
**Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes forward): "You bast***!!!"  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (off-scene): "I had enough of this guy!"  
__ **Menu options**  
____Try to punch the hologram?  
______ **Sayori** (off-scene): "[mc1 name], Natsuki, stop!"  
______*Kai's hologram glitches for a second*  
______ **Main Character 1** : I knew it was a hologram, but through pure rage, Natsuki and I tried punching through the hologram and as expected, it did nothing.  
____Stop [mc1 name] from attacking.  
______ **Main Character 1** : [yourname], why are you holding me back? I know it's fake but I want to release my stress.  
______ **Sayori** (off-scene): "Natsuki, stop!"  
______*Kai's hologram glitches for a second*  
______ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki tries to punch through the hologram, but of course, it did nothing.  
______ **Sayori** (off-scene): "[mc1 name], Natsuki, stop!"  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "I had enough of this guy!"  
__ **Menu options**  
____Try to punch the hologram?  
______ **Yuri** (off-scene) and **Sayori** (off-scene): "[mc1 name], stop!"  
______*Kai's hologram glitches for a second*  
______ **Main Character 1** : I knew it was a hologram, but through pure rage, I tried punching through the hologram and as expected, it did nothing.  
______ **Kai** (laughing evilly, eyes closed): "Ahahaha! How cute!"  
____Stop [mc1 name] from attacking.  
______ **Main Character 1** : [yourname], why are you holding me back? I know it's fake but I want to release my stress.  
  
__ **Yuri** (off-scene): "[mc1 name], please don't. Violence won't do anything to a...holographic projection."  
__ **Kai** (laughing evilly, eyes closed): "She's a smart one."  
__ **Kai** (smirking, eyes forward): "Ah yes, the girl who asked about horror novels. Yuri, was it?"  
__ **Kai** : "So, how does it feel like to experience real horror vs reading a mere story?"  
__ **Kai** : "Although, I must say that the events that happened in the _Portrait of Markov_ , let's just say they are not as fictional as you think it is."  
__ **Yuri** : "Ehhhh..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : What does he mean by that?  
**Kai** (smirking evilly, eyes forward): "And I see that the Literature Club's player's interactions are fixed."  
**Kai** : "They were about to rat me out when they spied on my activities so I had no choice but to scramble them through stealth hacks, but...I'm surprised it took you guys long enough to decide to fix, more than enough time for me to ambush the Literature Club."  
**Sayori** : "Why? Why are you doing this?!"  
**Sayori** : "And why did you make [mc2 name] and the others suffer? They were hurting a lot. Why hurt them and attack us?"  
**Sayori** : "Wasn't the Belief Club suppose to be a club where people can talk about beliefs in life without discrimination?"  
**Kai** (right hand on glasses, glasses glare): "Of course the rat told you about me ever since I lost communication, thanks to your friend in the void."  
**Kai** (both hands down, eyes closed): "Ugh, but of course, those stupid questions again."  
**Kai** : "How many times have I heard people telling me "Why am I doing this?" "Why are you attacking my blah-blah club?""  
**Kai** (eyes forward): "I'm growing tired explaining things to fodder like you that I'm conquering over, but all clubs are almost mine so I might explain my story for the remaining fodder clubs like the Literature and Shogi Clubs."  
**Kai** (eyes closed): "First of all, I wanted to make a computer club, but the school didn't had enough funds for new computers."  
**Kai** : "Then I wanted to make an occult club, but the principal said that was too dark so..."  
**Kai** (eyes forward): "I debated on belief or religion club so belief had to do...and I liked that my members called it the "disBelief Club" when I transformed our club into a Torture Club during my game."  
**Kai** : "I'm just taking advantage of a game I had for...multi-universal conquest...something off-topic to my game while that was in session."  
**Kai** : "The tortures were necessary for me to acquire bio-data from the living in order to maintain my Doki Doki Virus and I need all the people I can get on my side to make my conquest a success."  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "Bio-data? Then why release them? I don't like saying that, as what you did was very wrong, cruel, and inhumane."  
**Kai** (eyes closed): "Yes, yes, blah-blah-blah."  
**Kai** (eyes forward): "Seriously, do villains really need a reason as to why they choose to be evil?"  
**Kai** : " _When I want to grow up, I want to be an evil genius, just like Dad, and start a war with the world._ "  
**Kai** : "Wars happen all the time; people conquer worlds; peace is only an illusion."  
**Kai** : "I'm just joining the party, starting a new war for fun, but I need enough warriors if I want to conquer real wolds, which is why I'm targeting club worlds first, building my forces."  
**Kai** : "It'll be a game to me: How many worlds and universes will I be able to conquer until I die? And when I die, how many worlds can recover from my damage?"  
**Main Character 1** : So he's using a virus to mind control people just to start a war? This guy...  
**Kai** (eyes closed): "I'm just taking the advantage of the technology we have and the game I had and this is my only shot at creating an apocalypse."  
**Kai** : "I may or may not get a second chance to do something like this and I ain't turning back now that I come this far."  
**Kai** : "Anyway, my new partner was responsible for the relinquishment of my fodder club members but he wanted to sport with my guys."  
**Kai** : "I would never have released them, but...this turned out to be a fun hunting game."  
* **Screen dialog** : "[mc2 name], you basically lured us into a trap. And why didn't you tell us this?" > OK*  
*MC expression box changes to Main Character 2*  
**Main Character 2** (crying in fear, eyes closed): "He never told us any of these. I'm sorry, okay!"  
**Main Character 2** : "I didn't want to join since I didn't want to drag anyone else, but... *cries*"  
**Kai** (laughing evilly): "Ah-haha! That wouldn't have mattered. You were all fodder to power my Doki Doki Virus. You don't need to know anything about my plans or motivations."  
**Kai** (eyes forward): "In fact, if it wasn't for him, the surprise attack would have been a lot better and more hilarious, but he ruined my surprise the moment he and Erika joined your club world."  
**Kai** : "Hey, the girl in another dimension who I've been messing around with—"  
**Kai** : "You must be Monika, right? The Number One Popular Girl in Doki Doki High?"  
**Kai** : "My partner has talked quite about you."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Your partner? Who?!" > OK*  
**Kai** : "Zahaha! You'll meet him soon enough. He's looking forward to talk to you."  
**Kai** : "Until then, try to survive. I'd be disappointed if I catch you all and infect you all too quickly...or maybe turn you all into torture slaves once I can perfect that."  
**Main Character 2** : W-w-wait, I wonder if that was...  
**Kai** : "I'll tell you one thing, deletion will not protect these fodder from my Doki Doki Virus. Try it, if you dare."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Play sound: Kai's second evil laugh*  
**Kai** (laughing evilly, eyes closed): "ZEH-HAHAHAHA!!!!"  
*Kai leaves the scene*  
  
*Play music: Virus in Pursuit*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is horror chase music. While working on the following scenes, I listened to a [mix of horror music](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvEhk0lRsE0).**  
*MC expression box changes to Main Character 1*  
**Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes forward): I turn around and crud, those monsters have broken through Sayori's barrier.  
**Main Character 1** : "Darn it! They're coming!"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__*Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly worried, eyes away): "Let's just get the heck out of here and do something about Erika and Yuri later."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Alright."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__*Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Ooooh! What do we do?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Hold on, Sayori, Monika, can one of you create some kind of vaccine to neutralize or destroy the virus?"  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Ooh, I don't know how. We would have to figure out how the virus is programmed...umm..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Give me some time. I can't guarantee anything I do may work but...just survivasdwewf" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Darn it! That guy is messing with my controls again! URGH! How's he doing this?!" > OK*  
**Kai** (off-scene): "WELCOME TO THE INTERDIMENSION, B****!!!"  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking angrily): "Natsuki, I'll do whatever I can to protect you from that virus, I swear."  
__ **Natsuki** (hop, flusteredly yelling): "D—I can take care of myself...and I was suppose to tell you that.  
__ **Natsuki** : "Don't make any promises you can't keep. Let's just get the heck out of here."  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy): "Then we have each other's backs."  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend not Natsuki*  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking angrily): "Yuri, I'll do whatever I can to protect you from that virus, I swear."  
____*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
______ **Yuri** (talking nervously): "[mc1 name], you are kind, but I can't lose you."  
______ **Yuri** : "You're family to me."  
______ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "As you are to me too."  
____*If taken "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
______ **Yuri** (talking nervously): "[mc1 name], you are kind, but we're in this together."  
______ **Yuri** (talking seriously): "I may be scared, but I wouldn't hesitate to protect you either."  
______ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "Okay."  
__*If Main Character 1's doesn't have a girlfriend*  
____ **Main Character 1** (serious): "Everyone, I'll do whatever it takes to protect you all."  
____ **Sayori** : "I'm the one who is capable of doing that. You don't have club presidential powers to defend yourself."  
____ **Yuri** (talking nervously): "[mc1 name], if anything were to happen to you, I just want to know that I lo—"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Yes, I know you love me and I love you and everyone else, but we cannot let our emotions get in the way until we all survive."  
____ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes hidden): "Mmmmmm..."  
  
*Main Character 1 is serious, eyes forward*  
**Sayori** : "Come on, [mc2 name]. I'll protect you from those monsters, I swear. Let's go."  
**Main Character 2** (off-scene): "*whimpers* O-okay..."  
*Sayori and Natsuki/Yuri leaves the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears*  
**Main Character 1** (serious): "We're almost there. Don't let there be another—"  
**Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): "Gahhh—"  
**Everyone Else** : "[mc1 name]!"  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): Something grabbed my feet? Vines?!  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): "Gah!"  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__*Infected Yuri enters the scene*  
__ **Infected Yuri** (both hands down, head tilted right, crazily smiling, eyes forward): **"KEKEKEKE! You can all join us too."**  
__*Infected Erika enters the scene*  
__ **Infected Erika** (melting arms down, melting sad face, melting empty eyes): **"*grunting* ERRRRUUGERRRRR... "**  
__ **Main Character 1** (shocked): "Yuri, Erika?!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (off-scene): "Gah-AHHHHHHH! ERIKA, WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!"  
__*Infected Erika's has melting arms out*  
__ **Infected Yuri** (right arm spread with bladed fingers, head straight): "Come to me!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (teeth gritting angrily, eyes closed): *Struggles* Crud, I can't free myself in time!  
__*Scene fades out to red*  
__*Play sound effect: Quick strike*  
__ **???** : "Grrr..."  
__*Pause for 2 s*  
__*Natsuki enters the scene, impaled by Infected Yuri's bladed fingers from the right hand, shoulders giving off steam. Natsuki has both hands down, screaming in blood, eyes forward*  
__*Deleting file in the ".../characters/" folder: "natsuki.chr"*  
__*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "natsuki.chr" (an empty version)*  
__*Scene fades in*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "...?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (shocked): "Kah?! Natsuki!!!"  
__ **Sayori** (off-scene): "No!!!"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Gah! Uuun—Like I said, I—"  
__*Natsuki is impaled by Infected Yuri's left hand too. More blood drips. Natsuki's eyes are closed*  
__ **Natsuki** : "Haaah-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
__*Natsuki eyes are closed as Infected Yuri turns her hands 180 degrees, trying to pull and slice through.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (crying loudly, eyes forward): "NATSUKIIIIIIII!!!!"  
__*Infected Yuri shreds Natsuki's upper torso, arms, and head at once with both bladed hands. Blood splatters everywhere. Behind Natsuki's standing lower body, Infected Yuri creepy head is facing down, crazily smiling, eyes forward, and her bladed fingers spreaded.*  
__ **Sayori** : "Oh my God!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (off-scene): "*whimpers*"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri... Oh my God, why?"  
__* **Screen dialog** : "D**mit, I hesitated to delete Natsuki... Oh gosh, Natsuki, I'm so sorry..." > OK*  
__ **Main Character 1** (gritting teeth cryingly, eyes closed): I can't believe my eyes. The girl I loved, diced...in front of me...  
__ **Main Character 1** : "WHYYYYYY?!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking angrily): "BLARRGH*  
__ **Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): The sight and smell made me vomit. Oh god, that was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen so far...  
__ **Main Character 1** (crying angrily): And why did it have to be—  
__*Deleting file in the ".../characters/" folder: "natsuki.chr"*  
__ **Infected Yuri** : "KEHEHEHEHE! We have a new victim."  
__ **Infected Yuri** : "Welcome to the party!"  
__*As Infected Erika is touching Natsuki's lower torso, Natsuki's body, arms, and head are being regenerated digitally with the glitch sound effect five times.*  
__*Infected Erika's melting arms are down*  
__ **Infected Natsuki** (head tilted right, creepily smiling, eyes forward): "KEE-HEHEHEHE! Your next, boyfriend! Join us!"  
__*Infected Yuri has her right hand spread with bladed fingers, head titled right, crazily happy, eyes forward*  
__ **Main Character 1** (shocked): "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : N-Natsuki...?  
__ **Main Character 1** : I have the worst shiver down my spine.  
__ **Main Character 1** : I can't move. Am I going to die here too, by my undead girlfriend?  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__*Infected Natsuki enters the scene*  
__ **Infected Natsuki** (both hands down, head tilted left, crazily smiling, eyes forward): **"KEHEHEHE! You can all join us too."**  
__*Infected Erika enters the scene*  
__ **Infected Erika** (melting arms down, melting sad face, melting empty eyes): **"*grunting* ERRRRUUGERRRRR... "**  
__ **Main Character 1** (shocked): "Natsuki, Erika?!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (off-scene): "Gah-AHHHHHHH! ERIKA, WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!"  
__*Infected Erika's has melting arms out*  
__ **Infected Natsuki** (enlarged right arm, head straight): "You're mine!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (teeth gritting angrily, eyes closed): *Struggles* Crud, I can't free myself in time!  
__*Scene fades out to red*  
__*Play sound effect: Quick strike*  
__ **???** : "Gah-AHHHHHH..."  
__*Pause for 2 s*  
__*Yuri enters the scene, head grasped by Infected Natsuki's right hand, shoulders giving off steam*  
__*Deleting file in the ".../characters/" folder: "yuri.chr"*  
__*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "yuri.chr" (an empty version)*  
__*Scene fades in*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "...?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (shocked): "Kah?! Yuri!!!"  
__ **Sayori** (off-scene): "No!!!"  
__ **Yuri** : "I'm sorry... I couldn't let you—"  
__*Infected Natsuki squeezes Yuri's head. Yuri is yelling, eyes closed, slowly melting*  
__ **Yuri** : "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
__*Yuri's head is ripped from her body, bleeding down, eyes lifeless.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (crying loudly, eyes forward): "YURIIIIIIII!!!!"  
__*Yuri's head is smashed by Infected Natsuki's enlarged right hand. Blood splatters everywhere.*  
__ **Sayori** : "Oh my God!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (off-scene): "*whimpers*"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri... Oh my God, why?"  
__* **Screen dialog** : "D**mit, I hesitated to delete Yuri... Oh gosh, Yuri, I'm so sorry..." > OK*  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Main Character 1** (gritting teeth cryingly, eyes closed): I can't believe my eyes. The girl I loved, decapitated...in front of me...  
____ **Main Character 1** : "WHYYYYYY?!"  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking angrily): "BLARRGH*  
____ **Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): The sight and smell made me vomit. Oh god, that was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen so far...  
____ **Main Character 1** (crying angrily): And why did it have to be—  
__*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
____ **Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): "Ker! D**MIT!!!"  
____ **Main Character 1** : This is why I didn't want to get emotionally invested with anyone.  
____ **Main Character 1** (talking angrily): "BLARRGH*  
____ **Main Character 1** (gritting teeth angrily, eyes closed): The sight and smell made me vomit. Oh god, that was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen so far...  
____ **Main Character 1** : Yuri, I'm so sorry...  
__*Deleting file in the ".../characters/" folder: "yuri.chr"*  
__ **Infected Natsuki** : "KEHEHEHEHE! We have a new victim."  
__ **Infected Natsuki** : "Welcome to the party!"  
__*As Infected Erika is still touching Yuri's headless corpse, Yuri's head is being generated digitally with the glitch sound effect three times.*  
__*Infected Erika's melting arms are down*  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Infected Yuri** (head tilted left, right arm spread with bladed fingers, creepily smiling, eyes forward): "KEE-KEKEKEKE! Your next, boyfriend! Join us!"  
__*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
____ **Infected Yuri** (head tilted left, right arm spread with bladed fingers, creepily smiling, eyes forward): "KEE-KEKEKEKE! Your next! Join us!"  
__*Infected Yuri has her right hand spread with bladed fingers, head titled right, crazily happy, eyes forward*  
__ **Main Character 1** (shocked): "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : Y-Yuri...?  
__ **Main Character 1** : I have the worst shiver down my spine.  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Main Character 1** : I can't move. Am I going to die here too, by my undead girlfriend?  
__*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
____ **Main Character 1** : I can't move. Am I going to die here too?  
  
*A digital barrier enters the scene, blocking Infected Erika, Infected Natsuki, and Infected Yuri*  
**Main Character 1** : A barrier? Someone's pulling me out.  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "[mc1 name], I got you. We need to go. *cries* Let's go, [mc2 name]."  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
*The digital barrier, the DDViral Specter, and the Infected Male Student leaves the scene*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears with Main Character 1 crying angrily, eyes closed*  
*Play sound: Kai's second laugh*  
**Kai** (off-scene): "ZEH-HAHAHAHA! Three down, four to go."  
**Main Character 1** : I'm still alive thanks to Sayori but... *sniff*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Natsuki...  
__ **Main Character 1** : My one true love...  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : Yuri...  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Main Character 1** : My one true love...  
__*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend.*  
____ **Main Character 1** (angry, eyes forward): No, I can't allow my emotions get to me.  
  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes forward): There must be a way to save them all.  
**Main Character 1** : 'the h*ll is Monika doing?!  
**Main Character 1** : I would have been fine if she deleted her instead of letting her die but...  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori could have too...  
**Main Character 1** (scared): No, what if that was a trap? The guy dared her.  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): What to do now?  
**Main Character 1** : All we can do is run?  
**Main Character 1** : I'm tired of running. I want to do something.  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__*Sayori enters the scene*  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, crying sadly, eyes forward): "I'm so sorry about Natsuki but I promise, we'll bring them back, somehow."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__*Sayori enters the scene*  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, crying sadly, eyes forward): "I'm so sorry about Yuri but I promise, we'll bring them back, somehow."  
  
**Main Character 1** (sad): "I know."  
**Kai** : "Okay, you people may just be another fodder club but come _ooooon_ , I expected more from this club..."  
*Main Character 1 is angry*  
**Kai** : "Especially since there are TWO girls here—one of them banished—that can use DigiMagic, but _booooy_ are they bad programmers."  
**Sayori** (crying nervously): "Well, excuse us!"  
**Kai** : "This is just way too easy. I could end you all instantly if I wanted to but I would have no satisfaction to do so."  
**Kai** : "The gentle Art Club was waaaay to easy and boring that I didn't need to lift a finger."  
**Kai** : "And I expected more from the Music Club but that was..."  
**Kai** : "Ugh... I am not going to get another challenge like the—"  
**Main Character 1** (talking angrily): "Just shut the f*** up already!!!"  
**Kai** : "Party pooper..."  
**Kai** : "Ah, did my demon slaves kill your little girlfriend? Well, she's mine now, ZAHAHAHAHA!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Don't you dare talk about her."  
**Kai** : "And there is nothing you ladies can do about it."  
**Sayori** : "Calm down, [mc1 name]. We'll figure this out together."  
**Kai** : "Let's play a little bit longer until I decide to finish the job."  
**Main Character 1** (angry): "Krr!"  
**Kai** : "I've got something special for you—"  
*Stop music immediately*  
*Play sound effect: [Record Scratch](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/Ux1MPZOPgmk)*  
*Pause for 1.0 s*  
**Kai** : "..."  
**Kai** : "Actually, hold on..."  
*Sayori has both arms down, curious, eyes forward*  
**Kai** : "..."  
**Kai** : "Yeah? Already? I thought..."  
**Kai** : "..."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): What's going on?  
* **Screen dialog** : "Why can't I trace his location?!" > OK*  
**Kai** : "Urrrgh..."  
**Kai** : "For my sake, just when I _JUST_ installed my death traps and torture traps in the hallways and things were about to get climatic, _NOW_ you tell me at a time like this?"  
**Main Character 1** (scaringly worried): Is he talking to someone? Traps?!  
**Main Character 2** (off-scene): "*whimpers in fear*"  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
**Main Character 1** (angry): "(Sayori!)"  
**Main Character 1** : I whispered loudly. Did he really just put traps in here? She slowly moves towards [mc2 name].  
**Sayori** : "(Shh... There, there, it's okay, just stay next to me.)"  
**Main Character 1** (scaringly worried): Sayori is comforting [mc2 name] quietly but I don't want to move to find out if there are booby traps.  
**Main Character 1** : At the same time, I really don't want to see Natsuki or Yuri in their horrifying state.  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): Natsuki...  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): Yuri...  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend doen't have a girlfriend*  
__ **Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): Natsuki... Yuri...  
**Kai** : "..."  
*Main Character 1 is curious, eyes forward*  
**Kai** : "Urrrgh... *sighs* Fine..."  
**Kai** : "Hey guys, my new Vice President changed his mind and he would like to see you all now soooooo, let's cut this short."  
**Kai** : "He says...it's really important to him. (I can't believe I wasted some of my resources for nothing.)"  
**Kai** : "Meeting in Classroom 3-E, a.k.a. the Belief..... _Torture Club!!!_ Starting......"  
*Main Character 1 is scared*  
*Main Character 2 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands on head, crying in fear, eyes closed): "No. NOOOO!!! Anywhere but there!!! I don't want to go b—"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "[mc2 name]—"  
**Kai** : " _NOW!_ "  
*The Dark Corridor scene is being warped in a spiral*  
*Play sound effect: Digital waves gradually increasing pitch for a few seconds*  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
*Sayori has both arms down, shocked, eyes forward*


	9. Final Tuesday (Part B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Chapters 6 and 7 were split into multiple parts on Archive on Our Own, this is actually the second part of " **Chapter 7: Final Tuesday**."  
>   
>  **Useful links**  
> [Expression/Pose guide for the scripted fanfiction series](https://sta.sh/02eayquu1ss)  
> [Discord server](https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh)  
> [Fan mod version for DDLC!](https://github.com/Thunder-Dragon-Productions/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus)  
> [ReLC!TDDV Wiki](https://relctddv.fandom.com/)  
> [Subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/relctddv/)  
> [Characters made in _Gacha Club_ (spoilers)](https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/art/ReLC-TDDV-characters-in-Gacha-Club-Spoilers-854915505)

#### Scene: Dark -Belief- Torture Clubroom

  
*The Belief Club in its current state has some broken desk, some normal desks. In the background, there is a steel cage with the silhouette of a standing, dead character. There are some medieval torture devices in the clubroom.*  
*A silhouette of a character appears behind a desk*  
*Play music: [Horror in the Dark Digital Dimension](https://soundcloud.com/thunderdragontdp/horror-in-the-dark-digital-dimension/s-BK0kO)*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is a spooky and creepy ambiance. The current composition may or may be final but it's good enough.**  
*Scene spirals in*  
**Main Character 1** : Holy crud, where are we?!  
**Main Character 1** : This classroom has several torture and execution devices, some of which were used during the medieval ages like the rack, the guillotine, the inquisition chair, and there is someone inside a cage. I wonder who...  
**Main Character 2** (hop): "NO! NO! NO! I didn't want to be back here! I didn't—"  
*Play sound effect: Double knife stab nearly instantly and chains pulling and cranking*  
*Sayori and Main Character 2 leave the scene*  
*Scene fades to red in 0.5 s*  
  


#### Scene: Black Scene

 **  
** *Scene fades to normal*  
**Main Character 1** (talking bloody angry, eyes closed): "Graaaagh-ha!"  
**Sayori** (arms chained up with bloody hands with an animated blue energy shock aura, screaming, eyes closed): "AHHHH-HA... AHHHHHHH!!!!"  
**Main Character 2** (arms chained up with bloody hands, screaming, eyes closed): "Gyaaaaah!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Oh, my! Everyone! D,:" > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (bloody angry, eyes closed): Something metallic wrapped our wrists from behind out of nowhere and a spike from the ends of them stabbed us through our hands.  
**Main Character 1** (talking bloody angry, eyes forward): Oh gosh, it hurts!  
**Main Character 1** : It hurts so much! Rough metal going through the palms of my hands. I can't move anymore.  
*Scene dissolves to the next scene in 1.0 s*  
  


#### Scene: Dark -Belief- Torture Clubroom

  
**Main Character 1** (bloody shocked): Oh god, Sayori... [mc2 name]... Is this the torture [mc2 name] and Erika went through?  
**Main Character 1** : What's that blue energy around Sayori?  
**Sayori** : "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
**Main Character 1** : Am I really seeing my childhood friend being torture before my eyes?  
* **Screen dialog** : "Oh gosh, that looks really painful. Hold on guys, I'll try getting out of there. (Oh, should I risk this?)" > OK*  
* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/mc1.chr")", "An exception has occurred: mc1.chr cannot be deleted. The action is interrupted by another program."*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Cannot be deleted?" > OK*  
* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/mc2.chr")", "An exception has occurred: mc2.chr cannot be deleted. The action is interrupted by another program."*  
* **updateconsole** : "os.remove("characters/sayori.chr")", "An exception has occurred: sayori.chr cannot be deleted. The action is interrupted by another program."*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Darn it!" > OK*  
**Main Character 2** : "*whimpers softly in pain*"  
*Everyone is chained up around their bodies up to their mouths. Sayori is still shocked with energy in those chains.*  
**Everyone** : "Mmmm.... Mmmmmm...!!!"  
**Main Character 1** : These rusty chains are surrounding our body all the way up to our mouths. This feels uncomfortable and disgusting.  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori! [mc2 name]!  
**Kai** (off-scene): "Enough! As much as I would love to hear your screams of pain, you're being too loud."  
**Kai** : "Zehehe~"  
  
*Kai enters the scene*  
*Play music: [Meet the Kaiser](https://soundcloud.com/thunderdragontdp/meet-the-kaiser/s-muIgC)*  
**NOTE: This is a custom song track with a dramatic choir that serves as Kai's theme. While working on this scene, I listened to "[Mantis' Hymn](https://youtu.be/3ES4WPuQV7I)" from _Metal Gear Solid_.  
**Kai** (physically, right hand on glasses, smirking evilly, glasses glare): "Welcome to my evil lair! The Torture Club! Formerly known as the Belief Club."  
**Main Character 1** (bloody angry): This guy...  
* **Screen dialog** : "What did you do them?!" > OK*  
**Kai** : "Don't worry, I haven't infected them...yet... But they aren't going anywhere."  
**Kai** (both hands down): "And to make sure the girl doesn't do anything sly, her abilities are temporarily disabled by these chains."  
**Kai** : "Kehehe..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "You monster! What do you want from us?!" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Release my friends! All of them!" > OK*  
*Kai, Main Character 2, and Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Play sound effect: Chains pulling and cranking*  
*Red screen flashes twice in 0.1 s each*  
**Main Character 1** : Gah! These chains are pulling us to a wall of this room—  
*Screen fades to red and out in 0.5 s*  
**Main Character 1** (talking bloody angry, eyes closed): Gah-owwwwwww!!!  
**Main Character 1** : Some things poked right through my back and shoulders.  
**Main Character 1** : Needles? Spikes? Oh, god! The pain. Ah-howwww...  
* **Screen dialog** : "Oh, my! [mc1 name], Sayori, [mc2 name], are you—? Oh, no!" > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (bloody worried, eyes forward): Ahh, I don't know how much more I can—  
**Main Character 1** (bloody shocked): !!!  
  


#### CG scene: Acid container on dark ceiling

  
**NOTE: The acid container itself is a sprite**  
**Main Character 1** : Oh god, what's that above us? There's three plastic containers, one above each one of us.  
* **Screen dialog** : "What's in them? What are you—" > OK*  
**Kai** (off-scene): "You better comply or I'll give your mates a painful death."  
**Kai** : "Inside those containers contain fluoroantimonic acid."  
**Main Character 2** and **Sayori** : *Muffles in fear*  
**Kai** : "It is the worst acid—or superacid—known to man, as some say on Planet Earth in another universe in this age."  
**Kai** : "They can react extremely violently with water and the human body contains approximately 70% water."  
**Kai** : "Imagine, just a tiny drop in the human skin, over and over again. [mc2 name] knows what I'm talking about."  
**Kai** : "They've been through this inferno buuuut... I ran out of ideas on ways to violently torture my peeps. I have trouble being creative."  
**Kai** : "Oh, well! Should I start with their eyes?"  
**Main Character 1** (bloody scared, eyes closed): Oh, gosh! No!  
**Main Character 1** : No, no, no, no, please no!  
**Main Character 1** : I never had chills like this in my whole life. My head is shaking and my shoulders and arms have goosebumps and I can't get out of these chains or needles or even talk.  
**Main Character 1** : The taste of rusty metal in my mouth and the pain in my hands, back and shoulders.  
**Main Character 1** : I can't even move my fingers anymore. My hands especially hurt _so_ bad and now this guy's gonna slowly corrode us to death?  
* **Screen dialog** : "O-okay, okay, okay! Don't hurt them." > OK*  
*The next following character's textbox is also the same as Kai's*  
* **???** : "President Kai? Can you not intimidate our guests for once? I did not want to see Pale Eyes wet himself."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): Who's voice is that?  
*Main Character has his eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Huh, wait... that voice?!" > OK*  
* **Kai** : "Fine, I'll save the acid trap for later." > OK*  
*The acid container sprite disappears through a glitch.*  
**Main Character 1** (bloody worried, eyes closed): Oh, thank God!  
*MC expression box disappears*  
  


#### CG scene: Koshiro sitting in a chair in the clubroom

  
*??? enters the scene, sitting in a chair with his left elbow on the desk and his left fist on his left cheek, right hand on the desk, moderately happy, eyes forward*  
**???** : "It's been a while, hasn't it, Monika?"*  
* **Screen dialog** : "K-Koshiro?! How...?! What?!" > OK*  
*Renaming "???" to "Koshiro"*  
**Koshiro** : "How long has it been? A month? A couple of months? A year?"  
**Koshiro** : "The sense of time sure doesn't make sense anymore after experiencing or experimenting time warps many times."  
* **Screen dialog** : "...!" > OK*  
**Koshiro** : "It's a good thing I still held onto this after all this time. Let's see if it works now."  
*Koshiro has his right hand to the side with a holo-CP*  
* **updateconsole** : "!modify monika.chr -link -update -checkstatus", "existing monika.chr files are successfully linked  
monika.chr successfully updated to the latest version  
monika.chr: Administrator of Literature Club. Club membership status: Founder, Unlisted"*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Wait, what are you—" > OK*  
* **updateconsole** : "!modify monika.chr -addclub debateclub -addrank vicepresident", "monika.chr was successfully added to Debate Club.  
"monika.chr is successfully ranked Vice President of Debate Club." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Stop it!" > OK*  
* **updateconsole** : "!spawn monika.chr !modify monika.chr -checkstatus", "monika.chr is successfully spawned.  
monika.chr: Administrator of Literature Club. Literature club membership status: Founder, Unlisted. Debate club membership status: Vice President"*  
*Koshiro leaves the scene*  
  


#### Scene: Dark -Belief- Torture Clubroom

  
*MC expression box reasappears with Main Character 1 bloody surprised, eyes forward*  
*Monika glitches in the scene*  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "Huh? My bod—"  
*Main Character 1 is bloody shocked*  
**Monika** (arms chains down, talking worryingly, eyes closed): "Keh! Errrrr!!!"  
**Main Character 1** : Monika?!  
**Main Character 1** : He can spawn Monika?!  
**Main Character 1** (bloody worried): The same kind of energy is shocking her just like Sayori.  
**Monika** : "Ahhhhh!!!"  
*Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri glitches in the scene at normal poses*  
*Monika has her right eye away/left eye closed*  
*Infected Yuri has both hands down, crazily smiling, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (bloody shocked): Yuri... Natsuki...  
**Infected Natsuki** (both hands on hip, crazily smiling, eyes forward): **"Well, well, well! The Queen B**** has arrived."**  
**Infected Natsuki** : **"You think you can hide from us forever?"**  
**Infected Yuri** : **"AHAHAHAHA! I should just _cut_ to the chase."**  
**Infected Yuri** (right hand spread with bladed fingers, excited): **"Instead of infection, she deserves pain and a slow death after what she did to me."**  
**Infected Yuri** : **"AHAHAHAHA!"**  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "Krr..."  
*Kai enters the scene*  
*Monika has her left eye away/right eye closed*  
**Kai** (right hand out, talking happily, eyes closed) "Ladies! Ladies!"  
**Kai** (talking happily, eyes away): "let me and my new vice handle this. You're dismissed."  
*Monika has her right eye away/left eye closed*  
*Infected Natsuki is talking seriously*  
**Infected Yuri** (both hands down, crazily angry) **"Urrrrgh!"**  
**Infected Natsuki** : **"You're lucky we didn't have to pulverize you. I was hoping Yuri would tear you to bloody pieces."**  
*Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri leaves the scene through glitch*  
  
*If MC1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** (bloody angry, eyes closed): Oh, Natsuki...  
__ **Main Character 1** : I...I couldn't save you.  
*If MC1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** (bloody angry, eyes closed): Oh, Yuri...  
__ **Main Character 1** : I...I couldn't save you.  
*If MC1's girlfriend doesn't have a girlfriend*  
__ **Main Character 1** (bloody angry, eyes closed): Natsuki... Yuri...  
__ **Main Character 1** : I...I couldn't save either of you.  
**Main Character 1** : This is my fault.  
  
**Koshiro** (off-scene): "Thank you."  
*Main Character 1 is bloody wondering, eyes forward*  
*Kai shifts from the right side of the screen to the left side of the screen, passing Monika*  
*Monika has her right eye away/left eye closed*  
**Kai** : "Sorry for that interruption."  
**Kai** : "My demons can get pretty wild."  
*Monika is angry, both eyes closed*  
**Main Character 1** : Monika struggles to break free.  
**Kai** (both hands down): "Don't even try."  
*Monika has her talking worryingly, right eye away/left eye closed*  
**Kai** (right hand out) "My special digibinders neutralizes Club Administrative Privilege...and I'm surprised to encounter a club with two members capable of using them, yet, this was very underwhelming."  
**Kai** : "These things are a necessity, especially for some obnoxious club prezes I had to deal with in the past."  
**Kai** (eyes closed): "Created from the coding of Cyber Security Force's anti-Club Admin weapons when they tried arresting me at one point. Yeah, I'm a baaaa~d boy."  
**Monika** : "Cyber Security?"  
  
*Monika has her left eye away/right eye closed*  
*Koshiro enters the scene*  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "Well, well, well..."  
*Kai leaves the scene*  
**Koshiro** : "It's been a long time since we last met..."  
*Monika is surprised*  
**Koshiro** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Or at least, it feels that way."  
**Koshiro** (seriously happy, eyes away): "My dearest Vice President."  
**Main Character 1** : They know each either?  
**Main Character 1** (bloody shocked): Wait, I think I seen this guy before. So that is...  
*Main Character 1 is bloody worried*  
**Koshiro** (serious): "You think you are safe in that digital void?"  
**Monika** : "K-Koshiro, what's going on? How did you—? Why are you—?"  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "Why am I, the Debate Club President, allying himself with the Belief Club as its newest Vice President?"  
**Koshiro** : "Let's just say..."  
**Koshiro** (right finger pointing away, talking angrily, eyes away): "This was all your fault it came to this conclusion!"  
**Monika** (wondering): "Huh?"  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "Or rather, you are the root of the cause."  
**Koshiro** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes closed): "*Sigh* You were the brightest of my four vice presidents—the best of my debate leaders, which is why I made you the second leader."  
**Koshiro** (talking seriously, eyes away): "I had high hopes for you, you know."  
**Koshiro** (arms crossed, serious, eyes away): "You may or may not know this but you were supposed to be the main playable character in my _Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation_."  
**Main Character 1** (bloody surprised): Wait, Monika was supposed to be like me?  
**Monika** (surprised): "W-what? A playable character? Me?"  
**Koshiro** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes closed): "It's a shame you quit on us and created the Literature Club the day before my game started."  
**Koshiro** (both hands down, serious, eyes away): "By the time I found out, it was already too late and my game ran without you."  
**Koshiro** : "Since you started the Literature Club as a Club President, disconnecting yourself from my Debate Club's database, I was unable to force you back even with your character file in my possession."  
**Koshiro** (eyes closed): "It became useless at the time and creating an A.I. duplicate of you or using an existing one wouldn't feel legit."  
**Koshiro** : "I had to reset my game, rewrite my script, and gave a half-witted club member your position as a playable character and vice president."  
**Koshiro** (right finger pointing away, talking seriously, eyes away): "My perfection and reputation was ruined because of her and I have you and myself you blame for."  
**Monika** (talking worryingly): "M-me? Who?"  
**Koshiro** (both hands down, serious, eyes away): "I grew desperate in need more power and thanks to the programs and skills my newest friend Kai here gave me, I'm finally able to bring you back and there is more I can do."  
*Monika has her right eye away/left eye closed*  
  
*Kai enters the scene*  
**Kai** (right hand on glasses, smirking, glasses glare): "Heh, I may not be my cousin but I'm just as smart as he is, creating programs and viruses in this digital environment."  
**Kai** (left hand out, eyes forward): "That's right, I created the Doki Doki Virus but some rat from another universe spoiled that for you and a couple of other clubs in these recent times and had their players spy on my torture game, not that it mattered."  
  
*Main Character 1 is bloody surprised*  
*Koshiro has his arms crossed, glasses glare*  
**Kai** (DDViral Ball in right hand, glasses glare): "My infamous and horrendous Doki Doki Virus forces people to join my Belief Club and corrupt them into "demons" under my command..."  
**Kai** : "Or the "Infected"—whichever you prefer to call them."  
**Main Character 1** : That weird ball of digital black energy in his hand. That's what the Doki Doki Virus looks like?  
*A DDViral Specter is gradually appearing over the DDViral Ball in 1 s*  
**Main Character 1** (bloody shocked): Wait, it's...turning into a digital ghost?  
**Kai** (DDViral Specter in right hand): "And this is my DDViral Specter, an A.I. version of the virus."  
**Main Character 1** (bloody surprised): So that explains those ghosts in the school. I'm glad we didn't touch them.  
**Kai** : "Well, I can make my virus in all kinds of forms."  
*The DDViral Specter if fading out in 1 s*  
*Koshiro has his eyes closed*  
**Kai** (right hand out, eyes forward): "Like I made an undetectable microscopic parasitic version of the virus called the DDViral Parasite and planted it under Toilet A of Female Lavatory No. 3 where my first victim came in contact with, which was at the end of your cultural festival yesterday."  
**Kai** (talking happily, eyes closed): "That poor soul. She didn't know what was coming to her."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Monika** : "Yuri..."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Monika** : "Natsuki..."  
**Main Character 1** (bloody angry, eyes closed): If only if I was more cautious...  
**Kai** : "Don't worry, I didn't infect her immediately, otherwise, chances are, you would have noticed her .chr file was missing much sooner and you would have ruined my surprised plan, but it wouldn't matter, we would still be here...in this meeting. Zaha!"  
**Kai** (smirking, eyes forward): "After stealth-hacking into your Club Hub World, using my DDViral Parasite, I was able to monitor the girl in your Club Hub World and I waited for the right moment to infect her, which was during your club's today's meeting and that's when I took my Erika back."  
*Main Character 1 is bloody worried, eyes forward*  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Kai** : "Caught you off-guard, didn't it? I didn't need my club mark to monitor them after all, but it took me some time to get access to this world."  
**Kai** : "Though, it's too bad I had no choice but to infect my fatso with the virus since she lost her mark."  
**Kai** : "I could have infected you all right there and move on to the next club but I felt unsatisfied doing that to earlier clubs."  
*Main Character is bloody surprised*  
**Monika** (angry): "Err! My friends...bring them back! And those that you infected!"  
**Kai** (talking evilly happy, eyes closed): "Friends? Hahaha! Who would be friends with you after what you did?"  
*Kai has both hands down, smirking, eyes forward*  
*Monika is talking worryingly, left eye away/right eye closed*  
**Koshiro** (eyes away): "You're just as guilty and evil as us."  
**Koshiro** (eyes closed): "Although, all the evil things you did are _bare minimal_ compared to what my friend here did to his club members."  
*Monika has her right eye away/left eye closed*  
**Kai** : "Oh yeah, I tortured my club members in many different ways every day but there was a purpose for it...at least for some of them."  
**Kai** (right hand out, talking happily, eyes closed): "You see, these cool programs including my Dimension Breacher and the infamous Doki Doki Virus requires a lot of raw data and where do I get that?"  
**Kai** (smirking, eyes forward): "By extracting raw data from pretty anything, albeit, my virus requires bio-data from the living, and my _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_ was the perfect game to acquire such data while keeping my guests entertained."  
**Kai** : "Yeah, my game was a gory horror adventure novel, initially disguised as a religion-based visual novel, hence why "Belief" was crossed out in the title with a red "dis" slapped on it."  
**Kai** (right hand out, talking happily, eyes closed): "Whenever I ran out of raw data to extract from, I revive my members and re-torture them, but renewed data gets degraded upon each resurrection so I often reset time."  
**Kai** (smirking, eyes forward): "Plus, I get to keep all data I collect from each reset."  
**Kai** (both hands down): "If anyone tries to leave or quit, I force them back to the club and give them an agonizing, painful punishment while making sure they don't die too quickly."  
**Kai** : "Although, I eventually finally let them free—or rather—"  
**Kai** (both hands down): "—my new Vice President here let them astray."  
*Monika has her left eye away/right eye closed*  
**Koshiro** : "Thanks to me, their tortures was delayed. I thought it would have been a good sport to hunt them down and see where they go."  
*Monika has her right eye away/left eye closed*  
**Kai** (right hand out, talking happy, eyes closed): "But hey, I was able to monitor your world, thanks to them. I thank you my new vice president for that. I almost doubted you back there."  
**Main Character 1** (bloody angry): These guys...  
**Main Character 1** : That Kai guy really does make Monika's deeds look like child's play and makes her look like a forgiven angel.  
**Main Character 1** : I can't stand him or the Debate Club's president.  
**Main Character 1** : At least Monika has some decency and remorse.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): I'd forgive her a million times over before showing any mercy to this guy for what he has done.  
**Main Character 1** : If only if I could move, I'd punch him through his glasses.  
**Kai** (both hands down, talking evilly happy): "Zahaha! I'd like to see you try, dude."  
*Main Character 1 is bloody surprised, eyes forward*  
*Monika is talking worryingly*  
**Kai** (right hand on glasses, glasses glare): "You shouldn't let your thoughts leak out like that when under the influence of a player. We admins can read them."  
**Main Character 1** : Wha—  
**Kai** : "Especially in this interdimension."  
**Main Character 1** (bloody angry, eyes closed): Darn it! These mind-reading club presidents.  
  
*Monika has her left eye away/right eye closed*  
**Koshiro** (right hand out, talking seriously, eyes away): "With your character file still in my possession, I was able to track you down and gain access to the Literature Club's database long ago to see the game you were playing and I must say..."  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "That was very...very embarrassing...but intriguing."  
**Koshiro** (talking seriously, talking seriously, eyes closed): "You were so delusional and just..."  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "Oh, I'm embarrassed."  
**Koshiro** (talking seriously, talking serious, eyes away): "Seriously, love? Love over power?"  
**Koshiro** : "And what you did to your club members, that's not how you make a club the best club there is."  
**Koshiro** (seriously happy): "You pretty much wrecked your club like President Kai did to his, except he didn't destroy his world like you destroyed yours. I'm surprised you fixed it by just simply reverting."  
*Monika has her right eye away/left eye closed*  
**Kai** (right hand out, talking evilly happy, eyes closed): "Really, she destroyed the Literature Club's hub world? Haha! She must be a terrible programmer."  
*Monika has her left eye away/right eye closed*  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "Although, I'd be a hypocrite to say those kinds of things as I had to sacrifice all of my club members to reach this far and I'm not turning back after the things I've done."  
**Monika** : "Wait, you did what?"  
*Monika has her right eye away/left eye closed*  
**Kai** : "Zehehe! To prove his loyalty to me, I asked him to throw his vice presidents in a series of booby-trapped rooms, which I dubbed the "Deathcube"."  
**NOTE: The Deathcube is based on the Cube from the _[Cube](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cube_\(film_series\))_ franchise.**  
**Monika** (angry, left eye away/right eye closed): "Koshiro! How could you?"  
**Monika** (talking worryingly, eyes closed): "Kotoha, Fujio, Chojiro..."  
*Monika has her left eye away/right eye closed*  
**Koshiro** (right finger pointing away, talking seriously, eyes away): "Why do you care about them? You didn't really care about your new club members when your game started."  
**Monika** (angry): "But Kohoha was my—"  
*Monika is talking worryingly*  
**Koshiro** : "Also, unlike you, I completed my game without the need to cheat, albeit, I had to make adjustments to progress through the game but it ended in failure all because you decide to quit on us before it started."  
**Monika** : "I'm... sorry?"  
**Monika** (angry): "I couldn't even check what you were really doing so I assumed you were all fakes. I thought all my past memories were fake and that I didn't belong here."  
*Kai has both hands down, smirking, eyes forward*  
*Monika is talking worryingly, left eye away/right eye closed*  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "Ever since Kai invaded my Debate Club, I optimized my club's firewall with an invisible firewall."  
**Monika** : "Huh?"  
**Koshiro** (arms crossed, eyes closed): "Anyway, you were left in the dark without knowing how our world works and had to figure out everything on your own."  
**Koshiro** : "I frankly pity new club presidents who weren't given information how our new world worked."  
**Koshiro** (seriously happy, eyes away): "But you are finally learning how our world really works, little-by-little."  
**Koshiro** (serious): "Albeit, your hand-made dimensional program apparently has a lot of bugs and lacks features to see our real world for what it really is."  
**Koshiro** (right hand out, talking seriously): "I'll tell you one thing in case if you don't know by now in case if your game messed you up in the head that much."  
**Koshiro** (arms crossed, serious, eyes closed): "Our digital reality used to be a physical reality of its own universe."  
*Main Character 1 is bloody surprised, eyes forward*  
**Monika** (surprised): "W-what?!"  
**Koshiro** (eyes away): "Well, it technically still is but our planet is still digitized."  
**Main Character 1** : Wait, I'm confused. So...are we living in a digitally-augmented reality or something, turning our lives into a literal video game?  
**Main Character 1** : It's not completely digital? In that case, what was my life really like and how long have we lived in...this kind of world?  
  
*Monika has her right eye away/left eye closed*  
**Kai** : "And I'm gonna make sure it stays that way."  
**Kai** (right hand out, talking evilly happy, eyes closed): "I wouldn't want to face _real world punishment_ after the unforgivable, inhumane things I did to my club members in the school and what I plan to do."  
**Monika** (angry): "Like torturing your club members."  
*Monika is talking worryingly, left eye away/right eye closed*  
**Koshiro** (eyes away): "Don't be a hypocrite, Monika. You did the same to yours."  
**Monika** (angry): "Sure, I sent them on a road to suicide, but never would I condone to physical torture."  
*Monika is talking worryingly, right eye away/left eye closed*  
**Kai** (both hands down, smirking, eyes forward): "And mental torture is any different?"  
**Kai** (left hand out): "Oh, I love the way you tormented my old club members mentally."  
**Kai** (talking evilly happy, eyes closed): "You knew they were already depressed but you pulled them into a black void and interrogated them so hard, which was hilarious, but that was the last time I was able to survey them."  
*Monika is angry*  
**Kai** (right hand out, smirking, eyes forward): "It's a shame that you destroyed my club's curse marks since I can't remark them in your dimension but that wouldn't matter anymore as I had other methods like that DDViral Parasite I planted in your Hub World."  
**Kai** : "Plus, I can't properly make them torture slaves anymore, but I'm working a way to fix that."  
**Kai** (right hand on glasses, glasses glare): "Honestly, I don't care what they told you about me but whatever they said, they are right. I am a heartless torturer."  
**Kai** (both hands down, talking evilly happy, eyes closed): "But I can still at least check out what my rogued club members of the Shogi Club are doing and—my gosh! That club looks boring and so naïve."  
**Kai** (smirking, eyes forward): "They have no idea what's coming to them once I'm done with you literate folks."  
**Kai** (right hand out, talking happily, eyes closed): "Also, If you're afraid to face the true reality for whatever you did, then let's keep the world it is now."  
**Kai** (right hand on glasses, smirking, glasses glare): "We have unlimited power in this new world."  
**Kai** (right hand out, talking happily, eyes closed): "So, Vice President Koshiro, anything you want to do to your traitor?"  
*Monika is talking worryingly*  
**Kai** (eyes forward): "I'd take it this is a personal thing between you two so I'll let you two guys catch up on each other."  
*Kai leaves the scene*  
  
*Monika has her left eye away/right eye closed*  
**Koshiro** (talking seriously): "Monika, you may have betrayed my club and frankly, I can't easily accept that especially given how my replacement failed me."  
**Koshiro** (serious, eyes closed): "However, since I'm feeling pity for you at the moment and that I'm the type of guy who gives second chances and infrequently thirds, I'll make you a deal."  
**Koshiro** : "I decided to step up my game after my failure."  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "As much as I'm the type of guy who would normally despise the sort of thing President Kai has done and plans to do, I am intrigued on how far his activities will succeed."  
**Koshiro** : "Join President Kai's conquest for universal domination and no, this is not just the entire school—which is something I would have just plus world politics—not just this entire world, but all universes."  
**Monika** (surprised): "What?"  
*Monika has her left eye away/right eye closed*  
  
*Kai enters the scene*  
**Kai** (both hands out, talking evilly happy, eyes closed): "I love how villainous you said but yeah, this is my idea, by the way."  
**Kai** (left hand out, eyes forward): "Sorry for the interference. I'll stop talking."  
*Kai leaves the scene*  
  
*Monika has her left eye away/right eye closed*  
**Koshiro** : "Yes, I have stooped down this low due to all of my frustrations and desperations but..."  
**Koshiro** (right hand out, talking seriously, eyes away): "...you are no different than I or Belief Club President Kai."  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "Kai..."  
*Monika has her right eye away/left eye closed*  
*Kai enters the scene*  
**Kai** (left hand out, talking evilly happy, eyes forward): "You see, once I can find my uncle's supercomputer that's augmenting our reality digitally, I'll give it an upgrade to digitize all universes connected to our universe."  
**Kai** : "And with my Dimension Breacher program, which we used to bypass each clubs' firewalls and gain access to all of the other clubs' database and digital realms—which is way better than whatever unprofessional crap you used to check other clubs—we'll gain access to all universes interacting with ours."  
*Monika has her left eye away/right eye closed*  
**Koshiro** (both hands down, talking seriously, eyes away): "Meaning that you'll finally get to meet all the players who you loved and loved you in their universe—though I suspect there will be those that loathe you, but..."  
*Monika has her right eye away/left eye closed*  
**Kai** : "Yeah, they won't last long as I'll send the Doki Doki Virus to all universes when we digitize them."  
**Kai** : "They'll be my digital demon slaves forever and I'll rule the entire multiverse as its "Kaiser" with my new empire."  
**Koshiro** (serious, glasses glare): "..."  
**Kai** (both hands out, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yeah, bad pun—but one that I love—and a cliché motive, but you get what I mean. Zahahaha!"  
  
**Main Character 1** : So, a computer is controlling our reality and other realities.  
**Main Character 1** (bloody worried): So that's why we can communicate with each other, [yourname] from another universe.  
**Menu options:**  
__At least we are getting answers.  
**Menu options:**  
__But this is scary. I don't want to be his Doki Doki slave.  
**Kai** (smirking, eyes forward): "Oh, you are gonna love it, Literature Club's player. We're _coming_ for **YOU** in due time."  
**Menu options:**  
__Oh great, the "Kaiser" is aware of my existence.  
**Menu options:**  
__I think I should stop playing for now. *Continues playing anyway as I'm intrigued.*  
**Kai** : "Go ahead, you can stop playing if you want and delete the game, but you'll doom this timeline and I'll be a step closer even if you were to stop me in... "another timeline"."  
*Main Character 1 is bloody scared*  
**Kai** : "I came this far when some club players stopped playing their game."  
**Menu options:**  
__You better not jump out of my computer!  
**Kai** (right hand out): "Don't test me."  
**Main Character 1** : That awkward-but-scary moment when the enemy breaks the fourth wall. I hate it when he stares through my soul and it scares me.  
**Menu options:**  
__No kidding.  
__He's shaking my boots too.   
__Monika was like that too.  
__You are doing it too. Can we stop with the fourth-wall breaking?  
  
*Main Character 1 is bloody worried*  
*Monika has her left eye away/right eye closed*  
**Koshiro** (talking seriously, eyes away): "So what's it gonna be, Monika?"  
**Monika** (angry): "Ya' know what?"  
*Main Character 1 is bloody shocked*  
**Monika** : "Screw you, your proposition..."  
*Koshiro has his arms crossed, serious*  
**Monika** (right eye away/left eye closed): "...and your ambition!"  
**Kai** (surprised): "Oooooof!"  
**Main Character 1** : Monika, what are you—  
**Monika** : "Return everyone back or else..."  
**Main Character 1** (bloody surprised): Monika!  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, glasses glare): "Or else what?"  
**Kai** (talking evilly happy, eyes closed): "Zah-hahahaha! Girl, you are in no position to be threatening us."  
**Monika** : "Well... Just wait until I get out of this and you'll see."  
**Monika** : "And I'm gonna bring Yuri and Natsuki and everyone else back."  
**Kai** (both hands out): "Zahaha! Those are some mighty big words. Like, wow! BIG, mighty words."  
**Kai** (right hand out, eyes forward): "What are you gonna do? Delete us? Pbbt! Not a chance in the world."  
**Kai** : "You'll need to have admin access to my Belief Club to do that, but even then, that's if you could find my character assets."  
**Kai** : "When I gave the same demands to Koshiro here, he did not hesitate to join as he was on a road to vengeance."  
**Kai** : "Although, given that if you never left the Debate Club and won his game, he would most likely have refused my proposition and you all would have been part of me."  
*Monika is talking worryingly, left eye away/right eye closed*  
*Main Character is bloody worried*  
**Koshiro** : "That's...actually true."  
**Koshiro** (left hand out, talking seriously, eyes away): "I would defended the Debate Club and fight back, given, if you stayed in the Debate Club."  
**Koshiro** : "But then, that would have been my first major lost and we would be where everyone else are."  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "I know I wouldn't have the power to win. Regardless of my level of intellect, I wouldn't have the battle power to hold off more than...three minutes, let's say."  
*Monika has her right eye away/left eye closed*  
**Kai** (talking happily, eyes closed): "So Koshiro, anything you want to do to her?"  
*Monika has her left eye away/right eye closed*  
**Koshiro** : "Hmm..."  
**Monika** (angry, left eye away/right eye closed): If you are gonna infect me with your stupid virus and turn me into one your monsters, just take me and leave everyone else alone!"  
**Kai** (talking evilly happy): "Zahaha! I have no guarantees to be making or keeping any promises or deals."  
**Kai** (eyes forward): "Well, you used to be a club president and you still have your administrative powers so..."  
**Kai** (smirking): "I'm only gonna tag you for a quick second, then I'll delete you immediately and archive you with the rest of my captive club presidents."  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "It would be nice to let her rampage on the literature club but..."  
**Kai** (talking happily): "Yeah, I still can't efficiently control infected club presidents or anyone with administrative privileges as they have free, corrupted will to do whatever they want out of my control, which is why I keep them sealed, contained, and archived."  
**Kai** (talking evilly happy, eyes forward): ""Super Demons", as I would like to call them."  
**Kai** : "It takes up a lot of raw data over time to be able to maintain control over a club president."  
**Kai** (talking calmly, eyes closed): "I can't mind control one for more than 10 seconds without depleting all of my resources."  
**Kai** : "They are extremely dangerous to keep around."  
**Kai** (talking happily, eyes forward): "First time I tried, it was the Art Club's President Ayumi and she almost killed me in the first 3 seconds but I deleted her just in time and kept her and every other Club President restrained at all times."  
**Kai** (eyes closed): "But death doesn't matter as we are pretty much immortal in this digital world, yet, my super demons would ruin my fun by destroying everything in plain sight out of my control."  
**Kai** (talking calmly): "Anyway, enough of these long talks."  
**Kai** : "Your call, my newest Belief Vice President Koshiro."  
**Kai** (both hands down, smirking, eyes forward): "What punishment do you think Miss Popular deserves for her—eheh—rebellious response?"  
*Monika is talking worryingly*  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, glasses glare): "Ya' know, we could also torture her with your other Vice President in the back."  
*Kai, Monika, and Koshiro leaves the scene immediately*  
*Scene fades out*  
  
  


#### CG Scene: Isshin in an iron cage at the back of the Dark Belief Clubroom

  
*Note: Isshin's chained up standing corpse and the iron cage are their own sprites*  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** (bloody surprised): I do see a dead student locked up in some cage at the back of the Belief Clubroom. Oh gosh, he looks very dead. What happened?  
**Koshiro** (off-scene): "Ya' know, while I admit I was a bit antsy with your cruel methods to your clubmates and everyone else, I 100% agree with you."  
**Koshiro** : "You see, Belief Vice President Isshin in the back...he tried doing certain things against President Kai's will."  
**Koshiro** : "I still don't know the full details but I don't want to be that guy."  
**Koshiro** : "Wanna show them a demonstration of how your game worked with him?"  
**Main Character 1** : With a dead guy?!  
**Main Character 1** (bloody angry, eyes closed): Gah, he already did some damage to us, but at this point, I can barely feel those wall needles on my back.  
*Main Character 1 is bloody surprised, eyes forward*  
**Kai** (off-scene): "Zahaha! With pleasure! Besides, he still has some good data left I can extract in this timeline before his renewed data gets too degraded so I might as will dry him up."  
  
*Isshin Corpse sprite glitches into a living Isshin sprite*  
*Isshin has his arms chained up, scared, eyes forward*  
*Main Character 1 is bloody shocked*  
**Isshin** : Ohhh..."  
**Isshin** : "Alive...again...?!"  
**Main Character 1** : Holy crud, he just brought him back from the dead?!  
**Isshin** (talking scaringly): "No, please! No more!"  
**Isshin** (eyes closed): "NO MORE!"  
**Isshin** : "JUST KEEP ME DEAD!"  
**Isshin** : "Kai, please, stop this madne—"  
*Scene fades to white and out in 1 s, Isshin has his shoulders and feet impaled by spikes, screaming*  
**Isshin** : "Arrrrrgh! Ahhhhhhh!"  
**Main Character 1** : Spikes appeared from the ground and the wall, impaling his feet and shoulders.  
**Main Character 1** : Gosh, that looks like it hurts worse than our hands being impaled by these chains and the needles in our backs.  
**Main Character 1** (bloody angry, eyes closed): I forgotten how bad they hurt.  
*Main Character 1's is bloody shocked, eyes forward*  
*Scene fades to white and out in 1 s, the spikes mechanically turn into arrowed spikes*  
**Isshin** : "Garrrrr!"  
**Main Character 1** : Blades appeared out of the tips of the spiked in form of an arrow. In that position, you can't even pull them out from behind.  
**Isshin** : "GAAAAARHRRRRR! Ahh-ohhhhhhh!"  
**Main Character 1** : The Arrowed Spikes spun around chopping the guy brutally.  
**Main Character 1** : His blood is going down a drain beneath on the clubroom floor.  
**Main Character 1** : Where does it lead to but man, this is the most horrifying thing I've seen other than the acid trap the guy set for us.  
**Main Character 1** : Even worse than Sayori being hung or Yuri stabbing herself.  
**Kai** : "I think I'll stop there for now and resurrect him again later, assuming he still has some good bio-data left."  
*Scene fades to white and out in 1 s, Isshin's forehead is impaled from behind with a spike from the wall*  
**Main Character 1** : Another spike comes out the way and stabs the guy behind his head, killing him instantly.  
**Main Character 1** : The corpse couldn't move from its place.  
  


#### Scene: Dark -Belief- Torture Clubroom with Isshin impaled by spikes

  
*NOTE: Basically, a slightly modified Dark Belief Club scene with the way Isshin was recently killed, not rotten as bad as it was before.*  
*Kai, Monika, and Koshiro enters the scene instantly in the same spots they were respectively in*  
*Kai has his right hand on glasses, smirking, glasses glare*  
*Koshiro has his arms crossed, serious, glasses glare*  
**Monika** (scared, right eye away/left eye closed): "That's cruel! You're crazy!"  
**Monika** : "Not even I would do something that brutal and inhumane to anyone."  
**Monika** (angry): "They were right about you."  
*Main Character 1 is bloody angry, eyes closed*  
**Kai** : "Girl, this is just a _tiny_ proportion of what I've done to the club members in my game."  
**Kai** (right hand out, talking evilly happy, eyes forward): "This was actually the most merciful torture I've done to my redundant Vice President Isshin."  
*Monika is worried, left eye away/right eye closed*  
**Koshiro** (talking seriously, eyes away): "You think turning someone suicidally depressed or insanely suicidal is any different? We've already gone through that."  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "But this guy is much more menacing than anything you would do to your members."  
**Koshiro** (seriously happy): "But hey, at least he won't be alone anymore."  
**Koshiro** (right hand out, eyes closed): "My dear Club President Kai, will you be so kind to put my old friend Monika into a simulation of your _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_ video game."  
*Main Character 1 is bloody surprised, eyes forward*  
**Monika** (scared): "Wait, what?!"  
**Koshiro** (serious): "And try not to kill her too quickly like you did with Isshin just now."  
**Koshiro** (seriously happy): "Give her as much pain and suffering as she needs before she dies a horrible death, then do it all over again."  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, glasses glare): "I want her to scream."  
**Monika** : "Koshiro, how could you?!"  
**Koshiro** (serious): "You just sound like that one girl that I replaced you with. Utterly disgusting."  
**Koshiro** : "Do whatever you want to these other three. They're of no importance to me but you need new torture slaves to maintain your virus, right? You should get your new program ready."  
*Monika is worried, right eye away/left eye closed*  
*Play sound: Kai's first evil laugh*  
**Kai** (both hands out, eyes closed): "ZAAAH-HAHAHAHAHA!!! Music to my ears!"   
**Main Character 1** (bloody angry, eyes closed): Noooo!!! Gah, is there anything we can do? My hands really hurt and I can't pull them out of these chains. I can almost not feel the needles in my back unless if I struggle.  
**Kai** (right hand out, smirking, eyes forward): "You really became as sadistic as me, Koshiro!"  
**Kai** (right hand on glasses, glasses glare): "I'm loving you right now. No homo."  
**Kai** : "So, what should we to do with Miss Popular first? The Crucific Twister? The Rib-per Vest Cage? The Iron Chair?"  
**Kai** : "Or should we use some...erotic medieval torture...like the Pear of Anguish, the Judas Cradle, or the Iron Spider?"  
**NOTE #1 _(read at your own discretion)_ : The Crucific Twister and Rib-per Vest Cage are some things I came up, based on torturous death traps used in the _Saw_ franchise. The Crucific Twister (based on [Jeff's 3rd test trial](https://sawfilms.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff%27s_Trial#Third_Test)from _Saw III_ ) ([Example, viewer discretion](https://youtu.be/-UuYTHwZbOQ)). The Rib-per Vest Cage is a portable version of the [Angel Trap](https://sawfilms.wikia.com/wiki/Angel_Trap) in _Saw III_ but portable [Example, viewer discretion](https://youtu.be/LGRbJ610dkc)) but with some differences that the Rib-per Vest Cage is portable as it's like a vest with ribbed claws and each ribbed claw can open up individually (or all at once).**  
**NOTE #2 _(read at your own discretion)_ : The [Iron Chair](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_chair) is a chair with iron spikes. Also known as the "Inquisition Chair" as it was used during the Spanish Inquisition.**  
**NOTE #3 _(again, read at your own discretion)_ : The [Pear of Anguish](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pear_of_anguish) (or Choke Pear) is a pear-shaped iron device that is used to expand the jaws in one's mouth or to rip open one's anus or a woman's reproductive organs.**  
**NOTE #4 _(read at your own discretion)_ : The [Iron Spider](http://www.occasionalhell.com/infdevice/detail.php?recordID=Iron%20Spider) (or Spider) is a variation of the [Breast Ripper](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breast_ripper) that is attached to either the ceiling or a wall and is being pulled."  
**AUTHOR NOTE: I learned about medieval torture devices like the ones above when I took World History class in high school.**  
**Kai** (right hand out, talking happily, eyes closed): "Heh... I really did run out of ideas."  
**Monika** : "No. NO! Anything but torture! *Whimpers*"  
**Kai** (right hand on glasses, smirking, glasses glare): "Meanwhile, I think I'll put the other three through my new Markov's Madness program—still working-in-progress—so I can register them to the Belief Club and have my demons experiment their body painfully."  
**NOTE (reader discretion is advised): Marvok's Madness is a computer program and torture session I came up with (that is SORT OF based on _Portrait of Markov_ but not exactly as Yuri says it). Victim(s) are strapped to individual tables (wooden or metal) and their bodies would be experimented in various torturous ways. Kai's infected victims usually experiment or test their abilities on the tortured victim(s) painfully while usually not infecting the tortured victim(s) with the Doki Doki Virus (but rather "pseudo-infecting" them with the Markov's Madness program to make them part of the Belief Club).**  
**Main Character 1** (bloody shocked): What?! No! Get me out of this!  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "F-f-f-fine, do whatever you want to me...b-but leave them out of this."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): Monika...  
**Kai** (right hand out, talking evilly happy, eyes forward): "Sorry, I need new torture slaves with pure bio-data to keep the show running. While I have recaptured the few that still had my club marks, I'm below the upkeep of my virus's maintenance."  
  
*Monika has her left eye away/right eye closed*  
**Koshiro** (right hand out, talking seriously, eyes away): "I've given you a choice and you made a poor decision and these are the consequences of your choices."  
**Koshiro** : "I'd be...quite disappointed in you if this was a Debate Club meeting."  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "Either way, your literature clubmates would suffer the same fate."  
**Koshiro** (seriously happy): "The empty void you were in was merely just a sanctuary for you. You'll experience real purgatory in the Belief Club's torture game."  
**Koshiro** (right hand out, eyes away): "For old time sake, Kai, how about we throw her in—"  
*Stop music immediately*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Not this time." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is bloody surprised*  
**Kai** (both hands down, wondering) **Koshiro** (both hands down, wondering): "Huh?"  
*Main Character 1 is bloody angry, eyes closed*  
*The screen quakes and glitches with an earthquake sound effect*  
*The screen flashes for 1 s*  
  
  


#### Scene: Dark -Belief- Torture Clubroom with desks, chairs, and torture devices fell

  
**Kai** (off-scene) and **Koshiro** (off-scene): "Whoa!"  
**updateconsole** : "!QuickBypass !locate monika.chr !modify monika.chr -rank unlisted -deleteclub debateclub -addclub literatureclub -addrank member -status", "QuickBypassed used. Access granted!  
monika.chr found!  
monika.chr unlisted from Debate Club.  
monika.chr removed from Debate Club.  
monika.chr was successfully added to Literature Club.  
monika.chr is ranked Member of Literature Club.  
monika.chr: Administrator of Literature Club. Club membership status: Founder/Member  
  
Your QuickBypass unit has expired."  
*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "monika.chr"*  
*Screen quake and glitch stops*  
**Monika** (unchained, both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "Whaaaa—?"  
**Main Character 1** (bloody surprised): These chains are disappearing. We can move again.  
**Main Character 1** (bloody angry, eyes closed): Gah, God! The pain in the palm of my hands and my back as I pull myself out of the wall needles!  
**Main Character 1** : These holes in our hands are quite large that we're bleeding out and I can't move my fingers.  
**Main Character 1** (bloody worried, eyes away): Sayori, [mc2 name], they are sharing the same pain but this is probably nothing compared to what [mc2 name] has been through.  
* **Screen dialog** : "Thank you, cousin Kai, for buying me enough time to do something! Glad that habit hasn't changed." > OK*  
*Main Character is bloody wondering, eyes forward*  
**Monika** : "Who—"  
* **Screen dialog** : "You, girl—Monika—take your buds and get the heck out of there. Hurry! I'll explain soon." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : Who's voice is that?  
*Monika is seriously sad, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** : Without hesitation, Monika helps us out of this nightmarish clubroom as we slowly bleed to death.  
*Monika leaves the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
  
**Koshiro** (off-scene): "What the h*ll just happened?!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Thank you, Kai and Koshiro, for stalling yourselves long enough. Adieu!" > OK*  
**Koshiro** : "Is that—"  
**Kai** (right finger pointing up from below): "F******KIIIIIING KOOOOOOOOJIIIIII!!!!"  
**Kai** : "And why the h*ll is there a word censorship filter system?"  
*Koshiro enters the scene from below*  
**Koshiro** (right hand on head, serious, eyes away): "But how? You told me you got rid of him for good."  
**Kai** : "It was just an expression. You know he's my only key to find the supercomputer."  
**Koshiro** : "Grr! I refuse to accept another defeat."  
**Koshiro** : "I'll hunt them all down immediately while you deal with your problem."  
*Koshiro leaves the scene*  
**Kai** : "I swear!!!"  
*Kai's hand leaves the scene from below*  
**Kai** : "Koji, where the h*ll are you in my database are you and how and when?"  
**Kai** : "Godd***it! He's gonna try to ruin me again!"  
*Play music: Virus in Pursuit*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is horror chase music. While working on the following scenes, I listened to a [mix of horror music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvEhk0lRsE0).**  
*Kai enters the scene from below*  
**Kai** : "Yuri, Natsu—whatever your name is—AAAAFTER THEM!"  
*Kai shifts from the left side of the screen to the right side*  
*Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri enters the scene with glitch, both hands down, crazily smiling, eyes forward*  
**Infected Natsuki** and **Infected Yuri** : **"With pleasure, Master Kai!"**  
*Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri leaves the scene with glitch*  
*Scene fades out*  
  
  


#### Scene: Dark Corridor

 **  
** *Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears*  
**Main Character 1** (bloody worried, eyes forward): "T-thanks."  
**Main Character 1** (bloody angry, eyes closed): "Gah! This hurts. Sayori, [mc2 name], are you okay."  
*Monika enters the scene*  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "Don't thank me yet. Hold on."  
*Monika is pointing w/ hand on hip with holo-CP*  
**NOTE: Monika was never shown putting up a digital computer screen of some sorts in _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ since there is no sprite for it but I have made that a thing in _Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus_.**  
**updateconsole** : "renpy.file("characters/mc1.chr")", "mc1.chr was replaced."  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Gah! The stab wounds, they're gone. I can move my fingers again and my body feels completely normal as if it was healed in an instant.  
**updateconsole** : "renpy.file("characters/mc2.chr")", "mc2.chr was replaced."  
**updateconsole** : "renpy.file("characters/sayori.chr")", "sayori.chr was replaced."  
*Monika has both hands down, eyes away*  
*Main Character 2 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, crying in fear, eyes closed): "Is...is this a miracle?! Has His Holy Majesty given us redemption?!"  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Thanks, Monika."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "Are you two alright?"  
**Sayori** : "Y-yeah, but it was painful."  
**Main Character 2** (nervous, eyes forward): "Mmm-ehh... I've been through worse."  
**Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "I guess we owe you one, Monika."  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
**Monika** (seriously sad, eyes forward): "You owe me nothing."  
**Monika** (pointing w/ hand on hip): "More importantly, who just saved us?"  
*Sayori is wondering*  
**Main Character 1** (glare): "You're asking the wrong the guy. I thought you would know because...ya' know."  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously): "No, dah! I was hoping your player know since he's controlling you."  
**Menu options:**  
__You asking me too? I have no clue what's going on but you all better hightail it out of there.  
**Menu options:**  
__Jump out of a window or something.  
**Main Character 1** : "My player suggests we should jump out the window."  
*Monika has both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** : But we are on the third floor. Can we survive that without too many broken bones?  
*Monika has her eyes away*  
**Main Character 2** : "E-every time when we did that, we just fall back inside this school unless if Kai lets us out. I don't know how it works."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly): "He's right! The outside world is actually fake than what it seems; as in an illusion—no, a dimensional wall that would take us back here."  
**Sayori** : "We're actually trapped in the school, specifically in this building. Not even the courtyard is accessible!"  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "It would probably be better if I should just delete—"  
**Sayori** (hop, talking nervously): "Eek! Yuri, Natsuki, Erika!"  
*Main Character 2, Monika, and Sayori leaves the scene*  
  
*Infected Erika enters the scene through glitch, melting arms down, melting sad face, melting empty eyes*  
*Infected Natsuki enters the scene through glitch, both hands down, crazily happy, eyes forward*  
*Infected Yuri enters the scene through glitch, both hands down, crazily happy, eyes forward*  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Infected Yuri** : **"You're not going anywhere!"**  
__ **Infected Natsuki** : **"Ahahahaha! Come join us, boyfriend!"**  
__ **Infected Natsuki** : **"Let's play a _GAME!_ "  
__Infected Natsuki (head tilted right): "It'll be _FUN!!!_ "**  
__ **Infected Yuri** (head tilted left): **"But first, I want to torture the traitor who brought my excitement to death."**  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking sadly, eyes closed): "Natsuki, snap out of it! Yuri!"  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Infected Natsuki** : **"You're not going anywhere!"**  
__ **Infected Yuri** : **"Hehehehe! Come join us, boyfriend!"**  
__*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Infected Yuri** : **"No...you don't deserve to be called a boyfriend..."**  
____ **Infected Yuri** : **"...when you let my family _ROT_ in _HOT_ blood!"**  
____ **Infected Yuri** : **"And I'll make you pay dearly...over and over..."**  
__*If taken "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Infected Yuri** : **"Let me _plaaa~y_ with _youuuu~_. Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"**  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): "Y-Yuri..."  
__ **Infected Yuri** : **"But first, I want to torture the traitor who brought my excitement to death."**  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking sadly, eyes closed): "Yuri, snap out of it! Natsuki! Erika!"  
  
*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
__ **Infected Natsuki** : **"You're not going anywhere!"**  
__ **Infected Yuri** : **"Join us! It won't hurt...little."**  
__ **Infected Natsuki** : **"Just _A LOT!_ "**  
__ **Infected Yuri** : **"But first, I want to torture the traitor who brought my excitement to death."**  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking sadly, eyes closed): "Yuri, Natsuki, snap out of it!"  
**Infected Erika** : **"ERRRRRRRR!!! FEEEEED MEEEEE!!!"**  
**Main Character 2** (off-scene): "E-Erika! Please... why?!"  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "Oh, no! We're trapped!"  
*Scene fades out*  
*Infected Erika, Infected Natsuki, and Infected Yuri leaves the scene*  
  
*Two infected male students and one infected female student enters the scene, looking menacing*  
*Scene fades in*  
**Infected Students** : **"Ky-ky-kya!"**  
**Main Character 1** (nervous, eyes forward): "Crap, we're surrounded by these...demons..."  
**Infected Students** : **"Join us! Join us! Join us!"**  
**Main Character 2** : "LEAVE US ALONE!!!"  
*Scene fades out*  
*Infected Students leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades in*  
*Monika enters the scene, both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward*  
**Monika** (right finger pointing with holo-CP, seriously sad): "This will hurt a bit but in order to protect us all, I'll delete us all and—"  
* **Screen dialog** : "No, don't do that!" > OK*  
*Monika has both hands down, parting lips neutrally*  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'll send you guys to another dimension instead and secure it." > OK*  
*Monika leaves the scene immediately*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Stop music immediately*  
*Scene glitches out to Black Scene*  
  


#### Animated Scene: An Unstable Digital Pocket Dimension

  
**NOTE: This digital pocket dimension appears to be a static void with digital lights of various unsaturated coloring including red, blue, and green.**  
*Play music: [White noises](https://youtu.be/CCnCMHNyny8)*  
**NOTE: Not actual music but static.**  
*MC expression box reappears*  
**Main Character 1** (shocked, eyes forward): W-where are we? What is this place?  
*Sayori enters the scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Uwaaaa—?"  
*Main Character 2 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands on head, crying in fear, eyes forward): "W-where are we? Where is everyone? Why am I floating? What am I breathing?! Is this life? Is this death?"  
**Main Character 1** : "C-calm down."  
**Main Character 1** : Wow, the reverb and echo in his voice is loud and I could barely hear what I said. This is all weird.  
*Monika enters the scene*  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips shockingly, eyes forward): "T-this..."  
**Monika** (both hands on head, screaming, eyes closed): "No, the game couldn't be turned off, could it? I hate this place!"  
**Sayori** (crying nervously): "Why were we brought here if someone is still playing? I'm surprised to be able to move."  
**NOTE: At the moment, this place is what Monika described in her "[Save Me](https://doki-doki-literature-club.fandom.com/wiki/Monika/Poems#Save_Me)" poem in Act I and in one of the 56 random topics in Act III of *Doki Doki Literature Club!* when Monika talks about _"have you ever wondered what it feels like to die?"_ "**  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "Sayori? Monika?"  
**Main Character 1** : What are they talking about?  
* **Screen dialog** : "Hold on, give me a sec. I was in a rush, generating this pocket dimension that it's still very empty." > OK*  
  


#### Scene: A Digital Pocket Dimension

  
*Scene fades in from the previous scene*  
*Stop music*  
*Play music: Welcome to Cyberspace*  
**NOTE: This custom song track is calming cybernetic ambiance with "beeps" and "boops". Alternatively, [this ambiance](https://youtu.be/NeESf9aCZHQ) will do.*  
**NOTE: The room stabilizes and now it's a black void with digital strips that animate and light up. Basically, a cyber dimension.**  
*Sayori has both arms down, curious*  
*Monika has both hands down, parting lips worryingly, eyes forward*  
*Main Character 2 is surprised*  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): What's this? Are we literally in cyberspace?  
* **Screen dialog** : "A little bit better—at least now you won't have to see the static void. So, you've seen that type of space before haven't you? At least for you club admins. It's pretty rare for me to find two club admins in one club, which would be handy." > OK*  
*Main Character 2 has both hands down, nervous, eyes away*  
* **Screen dialog** : "That's a glitch a lot of club presidents complained about during their games that I couldn't fix when their player leaves them but I don't think it happens when clubs are linked, minus my rushed work." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Anyway, you should be safe in this digital pocket dimension for some time. Sorry that there isn't anything to do in this "shelter"." > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "Are...are you..."  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up): "The Holy King of Paradise?"  
*Main Character 1 is curious*  
* **Screen dialog** : "W-what?! NO! (I guess all that torture messed that guy really hard.)" > OK*  
*Main Character 2 has both hands down, worried*  
*Main Character 2 leaves the scene*  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously): "Okay, whoever you are, you seem to know something. I want answers. Who are you and what do you want?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Trying to interrogate a body-less figure? You'll definitely get them and I'll make this fast as possible." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's a matter of time until cousin Kai finds this pocket dimension and breaks in here with his Dimension Breacher program even with a fortified firewall that I'm installing." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Meanwhile, I'm also constantly renaming my character file and repositioning myself among the Belief Club's computer files to evade cousin Kai." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Doing these things would normally be difficult but I'm a pro at strategy games and won several tournaments that I'm a master of multitasking." > OK*  
**Monika** : "Cousin? How do you know we can trust you if you are related to that psycho-freak?"  
*Main Character 1 is curious*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I know. I'm a complete stranger to all of you but we currently share the same current goal and enemies. Plus, if it wasn't for me, you would have been his torture slaves forever...or until I could stop him."  
* **Screen dialog** : "As for Kai, sure, I may be partially related to him, but other than being computer geniuses, we are very opposite and I always told myself that I would regret allowing his club to be part of my project and because of my mistakes, here I am. I always blame myself for everything that has happened."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Anyway, I am Koji, President of the Gaming Club. Nice to finally meet the Literature Club, but it's too bad I can't meet you in person until I can restore my body."  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
**Monika** (pointing w/ left hand on hip, parting lips neutrally): "Wait as in...that Gaming Club?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "You're from the Gaming Club? I heard that the Gaming Club was disbanded. If anything, I actually once thought about joining that club but it disappeared the next day."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yeah, that's a false rumor cousin Kai spread that managed go across worlds." > OK*  
*Main Character is neutral*  
* **Screen dialog** : "We've been contained and sealed away in the Belief Club database for a long time, looking for ways to escape and warn people. Actually, it's just me as my crew were infected with the Doki Doki Virus." > OK*  
*Sayori is sad*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I tried helping other clubs to defeat Kai but I failed and got tortured by my younger cousin until he resealed me away." > OK*  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously): "What do you know about our world and how do we stop these guys and the virus?"  
**Monika** (pointing w/ left hand on hip, parting lips neutrally): "And what is about this supercomputer thing they mentioned?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "And I thought you were supposed to know these things, Monika, but I guess I keep overestimating you since you were—"  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's complicated. It was supposed to be a top-secret government project." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I hid it in a different digital pocket dimension when Kai attacked us to protect it and if Kai were to get his hands on it again, he'll be able to bring his army in the nexus—our real world—and cause an apocalypse with little-to-no issue. Well, he could still plan an invasion without it but he would have a major advantage with the supercomputer."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "Nexus?" > OK*  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously): "What do you mean..."real world"?" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Let me explain it but first, let's start from the beginning. There's a lot to say and I hope I have enough time before they get here." > OK*  
  
*Monika has both hands down, parting lips neutrally*  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
* **Screen dialog** : "About 50 years ago with the rise of technology, my grandfather and his team of government scientists, as well as my father later in time, were developing a computer that could change our reality entirely." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "At first it was a standard computer with specs ahead of its time and it got upgraded over time as technology advances." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "My grandfather was one of the co-founders of FORAD Corporation: Fields of Research and Development." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "In the 1960's and 70's, there were theoretical constructs for parallel realities, alternate timelines, alternate universes, multiverses, stuff like that, and these guys wanted to make those possible." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "In the 1980's, they were experimenting virtual reality which gave them a new idea: "Instead of us experimenting virtual reality in our eyes, why not bring them into our world?""  
*Main Character 1 and Sayori are curious*  
* **Screen dialog** : "By the early 90's, as technology was vastly improving, they were experimenting augmented reality and holographic projections of 3D computer images."  
* **Screen dialog** : "In the late 90's, they've begun experimenting A.I.'s, mind manipulation, and holograms with artificial solid mass." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "They were very buggy and experimental at the time as, like I said earlier, they were trying being ahead of time with the tech they had." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 and Sayori are wondering*  
* **Screen dialog** : "By the 2000's, as technology was rising faster, they've begun experimenting sentient A.I., which was a dangerous concept at the time, especially when there were movies about robots and computer viruses taking over the world so they held that idea back for a while." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "We haven't picked that back up until the recent years." > OK*  
  
* **Screen dialog** : "Also in the 2010's, my father and his team were experimenting the manipulation of space and time, creating extra spatial dimensions as internal dimensions beyond our universe's main 3 external spacial dimensions, pocket dimensions, and alteration of the motion of time in an area." > OK*  
**Sayori** (curious): "I'm confused about what you mean by more than 3 dimensions. So... something like 6D?" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Exactly, but it's also called 2-by-3D [2×3D] since they are dimensions within dimensions. A multidimensional construct." > OK*  
*Sayori is wondering*  
* **Screen dialog** : "There are a few types of theoretical multidimensional constructs like having a fourth spatial dimension warping on the other three dimensions, other than the fourth dimension of time." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 and Sayori are curious*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Take a tesseract for example, which is also called a hypercube; a four-dimensional cube; basically, two cubes connected to each other that warps its dimensions around each other upon rotating." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I hope I explained that right as I'm still not 100% sure how that works in reality but we have accomplished the multidimensional construct of having 3 internal dimensions inside 3 external dimensions." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : "Weird..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "One thing for sure, they constructed capsule balls that looks small on the outside, but are huge on the inside." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "You could fit a car or a house inside one of those small 2×3D capsule balls but they'd but would be very heavy to carry around so we also implemented anti-gravity features inside those spheres to reduce weight so that they are comfortably portable." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): "Ohhh! So basically, they actually made those capsule balls out of my favorite monster-catching RPG series...in real life?" > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Bigger storage inside something small? That's pretty cool."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yeah, exactly. But we can't release them to the public yet since there is still a risk of people scanning other people's properties and transferring them—or stealing them—inside their multi-dimensional capsules." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Ah, I get it."  
  
**Main Character 1** : So, when are we gonna get flying cars?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Funny thing about that, we actually have one fully operational hovercar and flying car in FORAD's garages but it's still way too soon for our world to adjust to a new system of vehicles." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
*Sayori is talking nervously*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Not only that but we have been working ways to resurrect the dead and not just in virtual reality—reviving people through pure science by first reviving their dead cells, reactivating brains, and re-pumping hearts and blood circuits, although, side effects may include amnesia, nausea, shock, tiresome...and the corpse must be in good condition to be revived." > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (off-scene): "W-W-W-W-WHAT?! B-b-b-but—"  
**Main Character 1** : Daaaaaang! These guys are messing with life? Is it really possible to literally bring people back from the dead...in _real life_ through science?"  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "But...aren't we all already digital?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sort of, but I'll explain that later." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
* **Screen dialog** : "The things we did, we are usually at least five steps ahead from the rest of the world every time the rest of the world advances like...some of the things we did shouldn't be a thing until the Year 3000 A.D. like time traveling and space manipulation." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : "Holy crap, why are they hiding all these cool stuff from us?'  
**Monika** (right finger pointing): "So how did you learn this stuff?"  
  
*Monika has both hands down*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Like my father and grandfather, I was also chosen to be a government lab researcher for FORAD Corps during this school year." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is curious*  
*Sayori is parting lips neutrally*  
* **Screen dialog** : "But before that, I once sneaked into the secret labs years ago to see their projects and they kicked me out. They were gonna use a Mind Wiper on me until my father vouched for me and trusted to keep this a secret (and here I am, revealing more than I should)." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, it was no longer a secret as my father decided to allow me to experiment with the supercomputer and other techs they had." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I haven't explained this much to other clubs when I gained contact with them and I'm pretty sure the gov is gonna mind-wipe for sure me if they find out I've been leaking this much information so..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Before I put this..."mod"...out into the rest of the world when the time happens, for proof of the Belief Club's wrongdoings, I'm gonna cut every last bit of dialog I told you here and you better keep this all a secret. (Too bad the players seeing this has the "Director's Cut".)" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I hope I can trust you all with the things I'm saying, okay?" > OK*  
**Monika** (right finger pointing, parting lips seriously): "Why are you telling us all of these secrets?" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I know, I shouldn't, but I want you to trust me that I can aid you to end Kai's madness." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Although, it's not a 100% guarantee as I failed other clubs—but now I have greater power to help others and only a few clubs remain and I hope to stop him with you guys." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "But please, don't tell anyone else the things I'm telling you or it would be the end of me." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 wondering*  
**Monika** (both hands down): "..."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, sadly happy): "We'll all keep this a secret, right, Monika?"  
**Main Character 1** : "I suppose so, if this is true. No one would believe us anyway since this is just mindblowing madness.  
**Monika** (talking nervously happy, eyes away): "Yeah, just...go on."  
  
*Sayori has both arms down, wondering*  
*Monika is parting lips neutrally, eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Anyway, during the 2010's, my father created technology for the supercomputer that would change our world entirely, called the _Digital Augmentation Reality System_ , or _DARS_ or _DAR System_ for short." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 and Sayori are curious*  
*Monika is parting lips seriously*  
* **Screen dialog** : "What it does is that it generates an artificial digital field around an area up to the entire planet, converting our authentic reality into a digital reality, converting physical matter into data." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 and Sayori are shocked*  
*Monika is parting lips shockingly*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Our blood and organic tissues to the skin and hair are converted into bio-data; organic computer data from the living, including but not limited to animals, plants, fungi, bacteria, et cetera." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Even though all organisms become bio-data, but it doesn't mean everyone is immortal unless if their bio-data and digital life assets are backed up." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Life just continues normally unless if we program ourselves to feel anything different." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Until that happens, we don't feel anything differently or see our world any differently, but we can spawn computer graphic images in reality or turn our reality into a video game, revive ourselves when we back-up our bio-data, et cetera." > OK*  
  
**Monika** (parting lips sadly): "W-w-wait..."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
**Monika** (pointing): "So, our reality was actually...really _real_ all along?"  
**Monika** : "Like—the entire time I was a club president, this whole world felt flat and fake to me."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Ehh...with the way you say that, I'm guessing you had lots of delusions about life when you became a club president, right? Or was it when you had a game started?" > OK*  
**Monika** (talking sadly, eyes away): "..."  
*Sayori is sad*  
**Main Character 1** : Wow, these are some crazy stuff and they explain some things...  
**Main Character 1** (worried): But Monika, though...  
* **Screen dialog** : "I thought so. Some club presidents have those kinds of things, especially when they are in a game session just to make sure they stay within the intentions of the game." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "That's one of the mind manipulation experimental aspects other than mind-wiping and it's a common symptom. Not perfect, but intended." > OK*  
**Monika** (sad): "I..."  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "I did so many—"  
**Main Character** : Monika is speechless, having guilt in her eyes as she recollects the bad things she's done, I assume.  
**Main Character** : She just shook.  
**Main Character** (sad): She really does regret her actions but...what's done is done and those scars don't leave.  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking sadly): "Monika, it's alright. You didn't know. I didn't know either. I forgive you either way."  
**Monika** : "No, you shouldn't... This..."  
*Sayori has both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away  
**Monika** (crying sadly, eyes closed): "This can't be real..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Very real—well, these pocket dimensions aren't actually real and are just computer generated, but we do have a real world, which we refer to as the Nexus or the nexus dimension. It's just that our real world, or just our planet in the real world, is digitized." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sometimes, or most of the time when custom environments aren't implemented, these pocket dimensions of the Digital World copy and auto-generates the environment and its people from our digitized real world—or Nexus—and some things could happen in sync depending on how realistic they get." > OK*  
**Monika** : "Just stop!"  
**Monika** (eyes forward): "..."  
**Sayori** : "Monika, are you okay?"  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "I'm... I'm fine, don't mind me. Sorry, please continue."  
  
*Monika is parting lips sadly, eyes forward*  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Anyway, as we experimenting time and space with the supercomputer, we achieved connections to other universes, confirming the multiverse theory, and we've learned time traveling, as I said before." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Since we all want to know the truth about life—the meaning of life and it started—they asked for permission to do time travel experiments but their requests were denied, mostly because religious groups were still a thing and yeah, I do get it." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Studying the real truth in our history would ruin religions and people's religious beliefs in life but one of these days, they should accept the truth. I want to know the truth." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "And if Kai wasn't the Belief Club President, I'm sure he wants to know the truth too. Well, maybe he does." > OK*  
*Main Character 2 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "I'm kind of religious myself and I love folklores and mythologies, but I wouldn't mind knowing the real truth."  
**Main Character 2** : "I just love religions and mythologies for their stories since they are very entertaining and they help me live. However, my parents—"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Ah, okay." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I really hope our gov reconsiders as we should know what really happens and to make sure we don't alter our main timeline, we can create alternate universes during time travel to prevent time paradoxes and time alterations in our timeline." > OK*  
*Main Character 2 leaves the scene*  
  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, since we are not allowed to do any time traveling adventures, my father decided to focus on a new idea he's been wanting to do with the supercomputer and I'm intrigued as well." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "With our country in an artificial digital field thanks to his DAR System, Father, who loves video games as much as I do, wants to create a real-life MMORPG for the entire world. It was his true dream." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): Hmm! Interesting...  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm still on boat with his idea once we can fix the damages my heartless cousin is causing but the Anime Club proved that MMOs are possible in our world with their _Anime Club: The RPG! featuring Dokimons_ , a fantasy-themed MMORPG, which is something we would love to do." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : "Really?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Since my club world project is still experimental, my dad asked me if I want to use the supercomputer to provide entertainment for our school clubs so I created the _Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds_ superprogram and tested to see how that went." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 and Sayori are curious*  
*Monika is parting lips neutrally*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Of course, it came with bugs and glitches as I am not perfect at coding highly advanced tech, such as security exploits that allowed people like Kai hack into other pocket dimensions and that club administrators having awareness of being put under stasis in the static void when the given player of their timeline turns off their active club game... The nightmares I accidentally gave to all of those poor club admins..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "With our universe connected to other universes' digital technologies or digital worlds, people from other universes can create games for us when they come into contact with us or if we come into contact with them and we can also create our own games to entertain the clubs." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Because so many Club Presidents were so confused when I launched the _Club Hub Worlds_ project, I gave a club presidential meeting, explaining things to all of the active Club Presidents at the time, Kai and Koshiro included, and showed them holographic images of the supercomputer and the things it could do without mentioning too many things. They were mind-blowned." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "My father and I also let Principal Dan Takashima know beforehand and with persuasion, the principal allowed me to test my _Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds_ superprogram as he found it interesting, surprisingly." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I kind of told him that they'll make education and school activities more fun and motivated bored school students to do school activities." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I still haven't fulfilled all of my promises to him and I failed him. (I hope I don't get expelled for this once if we save the world.)" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "My club members were interested in this project too, so we began experimenting some of our video games in real life while other universes worked on games or other digital media for other clubs when they gain contact with them." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "But to make sure games and other digital media don't interfere other games or other digital media, I made each school club of this school their own pocket dimension with their own space and time." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Meanwhile, as they are in their own hub worlds, virtual doppelgangers of each club member, called Datanoids, replaces them in the main dimension—the nexus for the Club Hub Worlds—and other club hub worlds with their sentient A.I.'s emulating their real selves' personalities." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Ha, I so called it! I had a hunch they were replicas, but I didn't know if was this elaborate."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally): "So that is true when we saw the Cooking Club President at the festival, that wasn't really him was it?"  
**Sayori** : "He didn't have a character image for [yourname]."  
**Monika** (right finger pointing): "I kind of figured that when I found out games from other clubs when I discovered about that."  
  
*Sayori has both arms down, parting lips neutrally*  
**Monika** (both hands down): "So, while everyone was playing their own games, what did you do as Club President?"  
*Sayori hopped, talking nervously*  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously): " _Former Club President Koji_ , I should say? Allowing sadistic games in school clubs like a torture game and psychological horror?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sheesh, you are quite a sassy one, Miss Popular. (Maybe I should have just stuck with educational video games. That would have been a lot safer.)" > OK*  
**Monika** : "Well, I'm not in a good mood..."  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "...especially after everything I've been through."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sorry about that. That was another flaw I couldn't cover except by restricting the mentality of Club Presidents to their game but Kai's willpower was too powerful for his game to contain his mind." > OK*  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Is...is that why I always thought the world I was in was fake?!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "I don't know what your game was like but probably yes." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "However, the only Club Presidents who had willpowers truly strong enough to break through those mental limitations were Kai and Koshiro and probably a couple of others, except Koshiro still played his game honorable while Kai had his own agendas." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "But the Belief Club's game—as dark and gory as it may have been—it was noted that all game characters lose their memories and regain full health by end game, but Kai tampered his game and changed the game rules away from my supervision." > OK*  
**Monika** : "So you supervised us?"  
*Sayori is parting lips neutrally*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Other clubs, yes, but not specifically the Literature Club or any newer clubs as I wasn't around when you made it but a virtual hub world was automatically created for it since it's how I programmed my _Club Hub Worlds_ superprogram." > OK*  
*Monika has both hands down, parting lips seriously, eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "While club presidents, founders included even after leaving, act as "Game Masters" for their club to provide entertainment for their club members and players of other universes, I acted as an "Overseer", watching over everyone's games and other digital activities..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "What I mean by that is that besides digital games, digital movies could be created in club worlds too...as the Movie Club use their abilities to create real-life action movies, which is really cool and unique. Once this whole mess is cleared, I would love to see the Movie Club and Drama Club collaboration and turn the Drama Club's games (so good!) into a TV series, but I digress." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "The Gaming Club acts as a side nexus to the main nexus in surveying all other clubs." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Also, kind of ironic that the Gaming Club President is not the one playing games, but surveying clubs playing games, but it was my job, as well as my Vice President's job." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's been more like a Computer Science and Programming Club if anything ever since I got my club involved with my secret governmental activities." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "But my club members had fun playing and interacting with club games and other media in their spare time, seeing how each clubs' games and other media function." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Basically, as the creator and f the _Club Hub Worlds_ , I have the highest administration among all Club Presidents and Club Founders, and I've proven my point when I transferred your club membership control from Debate Club to Literature Club from Koshiro's control and I that to prevent Koshiro from manipulating you, but my administration rights are currently very limited the way I am now." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I say Club Presidents and Club Founders since all founding club members keep their administrative privileges if they were a club president when my Hub World project started, which is why you still have digital powers even though I made you a normal club member." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "A club technically can't have two active club presidents. however, I purposely made it where the original club president keep their Club Administrative Privilege upon passing them." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Club Administrative Privilege is transferable to new club presidents taking over, meaning that if the second club president passes over their title to the third, the second loses their digital powers but the first still has their powers." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "And by Club Founder or original Club President, I mean the club president who is Club President when _Doki Doki High School Club Hub World_ launches that gets the founding powers, not that actual first Club President who hasn't participated in the Club Hub World software before I launched it—" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm sorry, I'm terrible with words and I'm trying to explain as best as I can but I'm bad at socializing. Some club leader I am—was." > OK*  
**Sayori** : "So that explains why Monika and I can manipulate data even though she's not Club President even more and why I can do these things now. That confirms a theory we had."  
  
**Monika** (right finger pointing, talking neutrally): "So, about A.I.'s..."  
**Monika** : "When you said they were experimenting sentient A.I.'s, I want you to absolute confirm..."  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Are we those sentient A.I.'s... Datanoids, you called them...or are we actually humans...realistically humans?"  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Still having delusional thoughts even after my explanation?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "To the player, we could appear as A.I., sentient or not, but we are indeed very real but digitized in a digital environment. Every NPC outside whatever game you had are Datanoids." > OK*  
**Monika** (parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "Okay, just making sure."  
**Monika** (right finger pointing): "But you said in recent times, they brought sentient A.I.'s back. Is that just for our replicas?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "For now, yes. Although, maybe "semi-sentient" makes more sense for them since those Datanoids just emulate our personality and emotions rather than having original, unique personalities, just to stay safe and they are still a bit...buggy...whether or not they want act sentient or not." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I guess that explains why people in our world—or those Datanoids, as you called them—didn't notice Sayori's breakdown."  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
* **Screen dialog** : "In the recent years, when they decided to bring back the concepts of sentient A.I.'s, we are currently building cities and environments in the Digital World for Datanoids to live in." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "While we are currently trying to prove that A.I. can co-exist with the living by using DARS and our Datanoid replicas, we do eventually want to bring original Datanoids to co-exist in our real world, which we could do, but would be risky." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "The reason why they decided to bring back the concept of sentient A.I.'s is because there are many people who feel lonely or depressed and want a friend to talk to, and having an A.I. partner can give them all the love and confidence they need. They could do therapy too and many things." > OK*  
*Sayori is sadly happy*  
*Main Character 1 is happy*  
**Monika** (sadly happy): "That...that actually sounds nice."  
**Main Character 1** : That's actually interesting and a good way to put it.  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Before we bring Datanoids into our real world through the Digital Augmentation Reality System—well, after once we fix their sentient A.I. to be more realistic—we decided to take things slow first by having Datanoids built into our proprietary smart devices that we are making, before we allow them on third-party smart devices like smartphones, smart TV's, and computers." > OK*  
**NOTE: Basically, they are trying to create a concept that's very similar to how the _[Mega Man Battle Network](https://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_Battle_Network_series)_ series works. My Datanoids are basically [NetNavis](https://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/NetNavi).**  
  
**AUTHOR NOTE: Also, I was debating if I should make the _DDLC!_ characters "humans trapped in a digital world" or Datanoids (with the original club presidents either being human or Datanoids but Koji would be at least physically human trapped in the Digital World) but I ultimately decided humans put a digital world as a test to see if humans and A.I. can live among each other. What got me into doing this idea is _Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS_ , especially when I watched Episode 83. Plus, it is much more impactful for how the characters feel about each other, especially on how Monika feels about her friends. If I were to decide to take the other route where all characters were Datanoids (but maybe Monika and other original club presidents being human), Monika would not have felt as bad and guilty as she was, killing off her friends back in _DDLC!_ , but still at least have little guilt.  
  
I'm likely going to take the same approach for the mod version but if you prefer my alternate suggestions, I may think about it but it would mean writing a whole new story for the mod version.**  
  
* **Screen dialog** : "Work our way up until we and they are ready for our real world and that's why DARS exists; to create an equal bond between life and A.I. and to allow them to co-exist." > OK*  
**Monika** : "What you said reminded me on how much I wanted to be part of our player's reality, yet, it's unreachable."  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
*Sayori is sad*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It will still be a while until that can happen, but theoretically, you might able to interact with your player's digital system, but that's as far as you could possible go for now."  
**Monika** (right finger pointing, talking nervously happy, eyes closed): "Theoretically? We already know how to do that. Ahaha!"  
**Sayori** (talking happily): "I even sent them a note."  
*Sayori is happy*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Maybe theory was the wrong word to use, but not many club presidents have tried that so I wasn't sure." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, I know I could do it, but I wondered if other club presidents could too." > OK*  
  
* **Screen dialog** : "But speaking of Datanoids and A.I. clones, a lot changed when cousin Kai was secretly constructing some programs while leaving a Datanoid replica of himself to do his _Doki Doki -Belief- Torture Club_ as a distraction, disguising it with bio-data coding. (I'm curious how he figured that out without me knowing.)" > OK*  
**Monika** (right finger pointing, parting lips neutrally): "Ah, back to that."  
**Monika** : "I know [mc2 name] and Erika told me about their time with him but, exactly how much has Kai tortured his club members and how bad were they?"  
**Monika** : "I haven't seen his game as I couldn't find his database when I was in a digital void and there were some clubs I couldn't access."  
**Monika** (both hands down, sad, eyes away): "Was it any worse than—"  
* **Screen dialog** : "His club has an invisible firewall just like the Debate Club. Some clubs tried protecting themselves by modifying their firewall when they became aware of the Doki Doki Virus attack but Kai finds his work-around." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Did you make a similar program to his Dimension Breacher in order to find clues? The clubs that were deeply infected had their security destroyed." > OK*  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Monika** (parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "While I am terrible at coding, yeah... I was very curious if our world was simply just a game or not."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Understandable, especially since no one gave you the tutorials on how my superprogram worked." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Now, what was you about to say? "Was it any worse than..."" > OK*  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "My game? _Doki Doki Literature Club!_?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "I don't know. Explain your game to me." > OK*  
  
**Monika** (right finger pointing, parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "Well, I was told by my game developer that I was gonna meet my soulmate in his game."  
**Monika** : "It started off as a romance visual novel and I had my Vice President Sayori—who is now Club President—bring a friend in as a player character vessel."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "That's me."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "Ehh...I don't want to hear the story again."  
**Monika** : "I started growing jealous with the other girls since I didn't get a "character route" like everyone else and..."  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I accidentally drove them to suicide one-by-one while trying to make them unlikeable so the player can focus on me."  
* **Screen dialog** : "That's because club presidents—or those with Club Administrative Privilege—have a different role than their clubmates as the "Game Master." Club presidents aren't usually allowed to participate in the same role as their characters."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Some Club Presidents like playing as a villain like Duran of the Drama Club and he played villain in both of his games while some just manages like Yumi of the Music Club in her _Doki Doki Music Club!_ and Ayumi of the Art Club in her _Doki Doki Art Club!_ , although Yumi was also treated as the final rhythm boss in the arcade mode of her music game."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Occasionally, Vice Presidents also have their own role in certain games and other media but they can participate with the other club members." > OK*  
**Monika** (seriously sad, eyes forward): "Figures..."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking worryingly): "That explains why Yuri and I became suicidal victims when we were Vice Presidents of the Literature Club."  
**Monika** (both arms down, parting lips sadly): "Then when it was just me and [yourname]—I mean, my player and other players across the timelines—I made them mad and they deleted me."  
**Monika** (eyes away): "Well, it was the only way for them to progress as I put them in an infinite space until they figured out what must be done."  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "That's when I realized how awful I was and I wanted to set things right and gave my title and abilities to Sayori after restoring the game."  
**Monika** (eyes away): "We reached an ending but the curse of obsessiveness we Literature Club Presidents had caused Sayori to go just as crazy as me and..."  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "It ended with a poor ending."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "But we eventually got a happy ending without me going crazy when the player saw the entire game in a single playthrough through saving and reloading...or restarting."  
*Sayori has both arms down*  
* **Screen dialog** : "That sounds a lot more merciful than Kai's nightmare of a game... (also not as brutal as the Martial Art Club's second game _Doki Doki Death Battles!!_ )" > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Yeah, that "happy ending" led to this nightmare. A bigger nightmare than before."  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): "Man, Natsuki... Yuri..."  
*Sayori is parting lips sadly*  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** (crying angrily): "I loved Natsuki but now she's... Urgh, why?!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "She's been through enough after what happened lately."  
__ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "We'll save them."  
__*Sayori has both arms down, sad*  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Wait, Koji, you say that our worlds are like our own pocket dimensions, right?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "My girlfriend Natsuki is currently living with me, leaving her messed up household."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "If we return to the real " _real_ " world, would everything that has happened with her family life return back to the way it was?"  
__* **Screen dialog** : "That depends on the story of the Literature Club and if everything there is the same as it is in our real world." > OK*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "There are games from other Hub Worlds that either change the environment completely or takes aspects from our actual reality, kind of like what I said a minute ago." > OK*  
__* **Screen dialog** : "If taken from actual reality, our A.I. replicas in the main dimension—the nexus—may replicate actions we've done. I noticed some coinciding events a few times." > OK*  
__*If taken "Natsuki Normal Route" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Main Character 1** (neutral): In that case, does that mean Natsuki is kicked out of her house in the real world?  
__*If taken "Natsuki New Route" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Main Character 1** (worried): In that case, does that mean, Natsuki's dad is dead in the real world?  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** (crying angrily): "I loved Yuri but now she's... Urgh, why?!"  
  
__*If taken "Yuri Normal Route" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Main Character 1** : "She's been through enough after what happened lately."  
____ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "We'll save them."  
____*Sayori has both arms down, sad*  
____ **Main Character 1** : "If we return to the real " _real_ " world, would everything that has happened with the family life of my girlfriend Yuri return?"  
____* **Screen dialog** : "That depends on the story of the Literature Club and if everything there is the same as it is in our real world." > OK*  
____* **Screen dialog** : "There are games from other Hub Worlds that either change the environment completely or takes aspects from our actual reality, kind of like what I said a minute ago." > OK*  
____* **Screen dialog** : "If taken from actual reality, our A.I. replicas in the main dimension may replicate actions we've done. I noticed some coinciding events a few times." > OK*  
____ **Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): No...so, does that mean, Yuri's family are dead in the real world too?  
__*If taken "Yuri New Route" in Chapter 5*  
____ **Sayori** (left arm raised, talking sadly): "We'll save them."  
____*Sayori has both arms down, sad*  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Yeah, I hope so."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "Hey, umm... dude?"  
____* **Screen dialog** : "Koji." > OK*  
____ **Main Character 1** : "My player has experienced time traveling and undone a tragic experience in regards to my girlfriend Yuri and they've given me the memories of that "What If" scenario."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "If we return to the real "real" world, what would our real world be like?"  
____* **Screen dialog** : "Huh, interesting."  
____* **Screen dialog** : "Honestly, I'm not exactly sure but there were games from other Hub Worlds that either change the environment completely or takes aspects from our actual reality, kind of like what I said a minute ago." > OK*  
____* **Screen dialog** : "But logically, if you knew something from an alternate future, your A.I. replica wouldn't know and may end up mimicking your original intentions. So, if you were to undo certain death unrelated to your club, I'm guessing the death still applies in the nexus and is unchangeable."  
____ **Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): No...so, is it possible Yuri's parents are dead in the real world?  
____* **Screen dialog** : "It's just a hypothesis as that is an odd situation I never seen so don't take my word for it. Anything could happen. Time manipulation sometimes doesn't make sense beyond our understanding."  
____ **Main Character 1** (worried): Let's just hope.  
*Main Character 2 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, sad, eyes down): "I feel like this whole thing was my fault. I knew I shouldn't have joined the club, which is why I didn't want to stay."  
**Sayori** : "Please, stop saying it's your fault. It's not."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Cousin Kai was only tracking your location through the Belief Club markings but it wouldn't matter." > OK*  
*Sayori has both arms down, talking worryingly*  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
*Monika is sad, eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "They would have eventually attacked the Literature Club either way. They attacked every other club world just fine without the need to send any naïve spies." > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands on head, crying in fear, eyes closed): "And I'm the only one left...again!"  
**Main Character 2** : "He got Erika back. And I can't contact my other friends."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, some of the Belief Club escapees that fled into the Shogi Club are still fine as Kai hasn't infected that newly-made club world yet, but he has recaptured all other escapees. At least he failed to capture them for torture. (I wish I could warn the Shogi Club, as they would be our final hope if the Literature Club fails, but they may be very inexperienced.)" > OK*  
**Sayori** (right arm raised): "We'll save them. I promise you."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "And what happened with Erika, I'm terribly sorry."  
**Main Character 2** (cryingly talking): "Even in the darkest of times, she stayed optimistic, gave us hope...but now she's..."  
**Main Character 2** : "Our great Goddess of Wisdom, please save me and everyone."  
*If taken a Natsuki route in Chapter 5*  
__ **Sayori** : "I'm sorry, I didn't know our Yuri was infected when it happened. It surprised us all."  
*If taken a Yuri route in Chapter 5*  
__ **Sayori** : "I'm sorry, I I didn't know our Natsuki was infected when it happened. It surprised us all."  
**Sayori** : "We were all worried about what the Doki Doki Virus could be and it slipped in without us knowing."  
*Sayori is sad, eyes forward*  
*Main Character 2 has both hands down, worried, eyes down*  
**Monika** (parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "I would say it was my fault."  
**Monika** : "I should have warned you all earlier when I noticed her character file was removed from our database but I didn't know why."  
**Monika** : "I too didn't notice those freaks slipping their virus in the Literature Club."  
**Monika** : "But, Koshiro, of all people..."  
**Monika** (parting lips seriously, eyes forward): "He certainly changed a lot when I left the Debate Club."  
**Monika** : "Well, he was cold-hearted to begin with, always being "Mr. Perfect", but what he's doing now, it's hard to believe."  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously): "[mc2 name], why didn't you tell me Koshiro was part of the Belief Club now?"  
**Main Character 2** (crying in fear, eyes forward): "I-I'm sorry, there was so much to say... I'm sorry!"  
**Monika** (right finger pointing, parting lips seriously): "Tell me, Koji, are they both facing worldly delusions like I did?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Before the club presidential meeting, they were, but after that, they were fully aware of our reality and Kai and Koshiro broke through their mental limits either since then or some time after." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Video games brought to them may have initially changed their mentalities but they chose their paths on their own free will and they are fully aware of the consequences they'll face if authentic reality ever returns to our world." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Because of that, they are hoping to find the supercomputer, protect the supercomputer, and make sure _DARS_ —our _Digital Augmentation Reality System_ —remains online forever so that they can rule the multiverse by abusing it's capabilities." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "They know the crimes they've committed and they are not turning back."  
**Monika** (both hands down): "Don't they have a sense of guilt? At least, I felt terrible for the things I did when I was deleted." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Cousin Kai? Not a chance. He always had an evil aura around him, which always gave me chills. I hate that we are even partially blood-related. (I shouldn't gave his club a chance. I knew it was a bad idea. Ahhhh—)" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Koshiro, hard to say. Just as cold-hearted, yet, he did free the Belief Club members...just to sport with them. And he let his vice presidents suffer in one of the Belief Club's torture sessions." > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "So, that Koshiro was the one that freed us—just...to play with us again?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "One time while I was trapped in the Belief Club, I anonymously made a game for the Belief Club with a false title called _Doki Doki Chaos_ into forcing Kai to become a good guy, but Kai saw right through it and rejected it." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "All he needed was _Doki Doki -Belief- Torture Club!_ , which was anonymously presented to him. I don't know who made the _Torture Club!_ but whoever made that is gonna pay."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I'm glad that you at least have a heart, Monika."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "I'll be honest with you Monika, I'd forgive you a hundred over than make friends with those guys."  
**Monika** (parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "Wow, not that I deserve it."  
*Monika is parting lips neutrally, eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Ah crap, I just now realized they broke through the first firewall of this dimension. They'll be here soon." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
*Sayori has both arms raised, talking nervously*  
*Monika is parting lips neutrally, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands on head, crying in fear, eyes closed): "Eee!"  
*Main Character 2 leaves the scene*  
* **Screen dialog** : "If you have any more questions, make them fast." > OK*  
**Monika** (right finger pointing, seriously sad): "Can you tell me more about the Belief Club's _Doki Doki -Belief- Torture Club!_?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Other than it being a bloody horror game, what more is there to say?" > OK*  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously): "Couldn't their player delete Kai?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "You assume that's a feature in the game, but indeed, it was... _Was_..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Their game was originally supposed to end with [mc2 name] and his player defeating Kai by exposing his hidden character file in some way." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "The player deletes him, [mc2 name] free all prisoners, and escape the school of horror back into the sunlight." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Post-game, everyone, including Kai, would have their memories of the game completely erased and everyone will be alive at full health as if nothing ever happened. It's why I didn't interfere." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "That should have happened but it didn't; the game was altered, as I said before."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Because I had to survey a lot of active games at the time and was getting in touch with my other clubmates, I didn't notice Kai tampering with his game files as well as making viral programs. (Some master multitasker I am...)" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "By the time I was growing suspicious that something many things were wrong in the Belief Club's Hub World, it was already too late." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Using a modified version of my security programs that he probably got this during the Club Presidential Meeting, he hacked into my Gaming Club's dimensional hub world and took us by surprise with his Doki Doki Virus." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "My Vice President Satoshi, who acted as a Sentinel of the Club Hub Worlds, caught him in hacking but..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "We weren't prepared to fortify our club's firewall and my club members were infected while I was sealed away within the Belief Club's database." > OK*  
**Sayori** (curious): "Sentinel?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Other than FORAD's Cyber Network Security Force, who have that rank, I have three non-CNSF "Sentinels" instated. They are kind of like Special Club Administrators without being a real club admin, but still higher up and below me, but their main purpose is to protect the digital world." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Other than my Vice President, Principal Dan Takashima also acted one but he's also gone...and I don't know what happened to the other guy, unless if he was captured too." > OK*  
  
* **Screen dialog** : "Anyway, There was very little we could do and he started hacking through the supercomputer too, attacking our researchers in the real world." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "The only choices I had was either protect the supercomputer or try to protect my club and—forget multitasking; I couldn't let Kai get his hands on the supercomputer." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "If Kai gets his hands on the supercomputer again, he'll be able to digitize this whole planet and summon his "demonic" army throughout our entire planet." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is scared*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, he can still invade into the Nexus without it but he would seriously be at a huge advantage if he gets his hands on our supercomputer and the whole company's warehouses."  
* **Screen dialog** : "When our researchers were able to push back Kai's attack the first time he tried hacking into the supercomputer, I was ordered to move and seal the supercomputer in a digital pocket dimension, something like this, blocking Kai's access, and encrypted it with a password." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "However, doing so, there was no time for us to fortify our club's firefall and defend so... here I am." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
* **Screen dialog** : "At this point, my Overseer administration status doesn't matter and now I am very limited in what I can do (I already said this!) unless if I can return back my Gaming Club's database, but it's very well corrupted at this point to repair the damages that were done." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm lucky to be able to do something while I'm in the Belief Club's database and now I have more control than ever to help others, I hope to save everyone this time unless if our researchers can find the dimension where I hid the supercomputer. They have side computers." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I don't really remember which dimension I hid it in but it was for the best. I couldn't let Kai search my mind or memories when he tried interrogating me." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly): "So, does that mean we are stuck?"  
*Main Character 1 is worried*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Until I remember—which could be a bad idea if I'm recaptured—or if Dad or one of the other FORAD's researchers finds the dimension with a side computer. I was hoping they would have by now but I don't know what they're doing." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "The only person outside the Club Hub Worlds project who could have helped us as a Sentinel of the Club Hub Worlds was our school principal." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "We signaled the principal before we were absorbed and our school principal sent our Cyber Network Security Force squads—or Cyber Security Rangers—to the Belief Club's dimension but Cyber Security was infected and they took out the principal through the principal's monitors." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Now there are no people watching these clubs and Kai used the rest of his time to torture his club members to collect bio-data for his Doki Doki Virus and raw data for his other programs."  
* **Screen dialog** : "This was before the Literature Club and Shogi Club were created." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "He may be the Belief Club President, a club president for a religious school club, but he's just a tech-wiz genius like me and my dad." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "But he is just like my uncle—his father—of being a mad priest conducting illegal dark experiments on humans." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : That sounds like something out of the _Portrait of Markov_.  
**Main Character 1** : I'd be surprised if Kai's father is named Markov.  
* **Screen dialog** : "His father wrote that novel." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): "What?!"  
  
* **Screen dialog** : "Anyway, Kai thought he could handle it on his own but after dealing with Cyber Security and the principal, he lost a lot of digital resources and he was actually struggling against some big clubs like the Drama Club and the Anime Club by himself, since they possessed powerful digital powers from their games." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is neutral.*  
*Main Character 2 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, nervous, eyes forward): "W-w-wait... You said, Cyber Security, right?"  
**Main Character 2** : "The futuristic-looking police officers in white and blue armor and helmet with red visors, right?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yeah, them. I know you and the other former Belief Club members met them when they tried to arrest Kai and they too were infected with the Doki Doki Virus by Kai's demons." > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "So...so that explains it."  
*Sayori has both arms down, sad*  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously): "You seen the Doki Doki Virus in action and never told me?!"  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "I-I-I didn't know what was going on or what it was and too many things happened, I couldn't remember until it was brought up."  
**Main Character 2** : "But my assumptions were right when you asked me about it when I guessed it was those demons."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "I-I-I just wasn't sure, okay? He never told us w-what he was doing."  
  


#### Scene: A Digital Pocket Dimension (continued)

  
*Monika has both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Anyway, requiring a strategist, Kai gave the Debate Club President a visit and made a proposition to him." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "President Koshiro hated losing and after his game failed him, Koshiro joined the Belief Club while still being Club President of the Debate Club, having full Club Administrative Privilege in his club while having limited administrative rights in the Belief Club." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Should he have refused, Kai would have absorbed the Debate Club with his virus but Koshiro has some kind of grudge against you, Monika, which is why he didn't refuse." > OK*  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously): "Yeah, I'm aware of that."  
**Monika** : "Ugh, that guy."  
**Monika** : "It's a reason why I left the Debate Club including than his political ambitions and a more reason to stay away from him."  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly): "But I didn't know that I was supposed to be the main character of his proposed game."  
**Monika** : "I didn't know anything at the time."  
**Monika** : "But, can you specifically tell me what happened to the others in the Debate Club?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "After his game ended, Koshiro deleted them all. He had no use for the Debate Club anymore, yet, it still exists." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "When Koshiro joined the Belief Club during the Belief Club's modified _Doki Doki -Belief- Torture Club_ , to prove his loyalty to Kai, Koshiro was asked to put his four Vice Presidents—his debate team leaders—into a series of booby-trapped rooms with the Belief Club members called the Deathcube, as he told you." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Koshiro was hesitant at first but he found...enjoyment out of it." > OK*  
**Monika** (sad, eyes away): "That's...horrible..."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): That settles it. No way am I gonna forgive these guys for attacking clubs, torturing, and enslaving everyone.  
*Main Character 1 has his eyes forward*  
**Monika** : "Kotoha, Fujio, Chojiro..."  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously): "Again, why didn't you tell me this either, [mc2 name]?!"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, crying in fear): "I'm sorry-sorry-sorry! Like I said, there was too much to say, I didn't want to think anymore, but it v-vaguely came into my mind when you mentioned the Debate Club during the m-meeting."  
**Main Character 2** : "Please forgive me! I can't remember everything until they're brought up."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly): "Monika, please stop scaring him."  
**Monika** (both hands down, sad, eyes closed): "..."  
**Monika** (right finger pointing, parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "Wait, who was the fourth leader at the time in my place?"  
*Monika has both hands down*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I don't know her real name but she was the Debate Club's game's main character in place of you. Mildly long hair, wears glasses." > OK*  
**Monika** : "Oh, umm..."  
**Monika** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "What was her name?"  
  
*Monika is parting lips neutrally, eyes forward*  
*Sayori has both hands down, talking neutrally*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Like you two males, who are name-able playable characters here, her secondary name is determined by the player so I don't know her real name until we can shut my _Club Hub Worlds_ superprogram down but not before freeing everyone else." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Okay, so our real names aren't revealed until this entire thing is over, right?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Right. So until then, anything regarded to you in your gaming dimension, you'll be referred to what the player has given you. But your real identities should still exist in the main dimension—the nexus—outside the _Club Hub Worlds_ superprogram." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "Thank you for answering that question to me. I had identity issues as a "playable character" with millions of different names for everyone who played as me, but I'm referred to as [mc1 name] by my current player."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes forward): "I guess the same goes for [mc2 name]."  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, worried, eyes down): "Yeah, I don't know my real name either and I didn't understand it. Even now, I'm still a bit confused."  
* **Screen dialog** : "But I'll let you know that this isn't a "playable character" trait as there are some games where playable characters keep their names and I think some NPCs can be named by their player." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : " _The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG_ is an example of a role-playing club game that had six playable characters that kept their real names—well, five after their Vice President was "mind-controlled" by the game's villain for the rest of the game—but the other Dokirangers were suppose to bring him back but the game never got there as it was corrupted by the Doki Doki Virus too before then." > OK*  
*Main Character 2 leaves the scene*  
  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "Dokirangers?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "While I wasn't there at the time, I read about their "upcoming" game before I was attacked. Their world had a cyber crime-fighting organization similar to FORAD's Cyber Network Security Force called CyberForce Network Security and their soldiers were called Digirangers." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Dokirangers are like upgraded versions of them. A small team of powerful warriors." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "That's pretty cool."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Dokirangers are like upgraded versions of them. A small team of powerful warriors." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : "Hey, think we could use their equipment and fight back again Kai? Is there a way?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm actually already on that but it will take me some time." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Sweet!"  
**Monika** : "Huh..."  
**Sayori** (hop, wondering): "Ooh!"  
  
* **Screen dialog** : "Before that game, they had a horror/mystery adventure novel as a prequel called the _The Mystery in the Drama Club_ , where a few drama club members were "killed" by a traitorous club member and the main characters had to find out who, umm—" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Sorry that I'm rambling off-topic and spoiling a club game—two games. I digress a lot and I'm terrible at keeping secrets." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): "I am interested to hear what other clubs have done."  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm invested in the worlds they experienced."  
* **Screen dialog** : "But would Monika had stayed in the Debate Club, she would have been a playable character who would have kept her name." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is wondering*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Koshiro is seemingly the type of person who did not care about the names of his non-leaders, which could be why his game's substituted MC became anonymous." > OK*  
**Monika** (right finger pointing, parting lips seriously): "Wait, there is one thing off with your story that I just realized. Backpedal a bit back to where you said he got the principal."  
**Monika** : "You said that the Belief Club got the principal but the principal was still there for me when I officially created the literature club and I assume I was in that—nexus. (Or was I in the Debate Club's world?)"  
**Monika** : "Well, four members were still required to actually call it an official club and maintain it."  
* **Screen dialog** : "A Datanoid version is replacing him. There will always be a backup A.I. for the principal even in the Nexus but they won't be able to monitor any of the club hub worlds anymore with the principal's computers destroyed by the virus. The Doki Doki Virus can mind control organic data but they can destroy non-organic data as a computer virus." > OK*  
*Monika has both hands down*  
* **Screen dialog** : "However, new clubmakers can still create a club and be part of the _Club Hub Worlds_ project without the four-members requirement." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "But, should you not have those four members by the end the given expiration date, the club would be disbanded and your club's digital database and hub world would disintegrate and be deleted with you and the other club members booted back to the Nexus—the main dimension." > OK*  
**Monika** : "I see."  
**Monika** (pointing w/ left hand on hip): "But then why would the datanoid version of him accept new clubs to be created at the risk of them being infected?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Crud... When I did say that there will always be a backup A.I. of him, it's a backup of him when my whole project started, meaning that his back-ups don't carry the memories of Kai's attacks. He's probably really confused and doesn't know what to do." > OK*  
**Monika** : "Okay, makes sense. A useless, oblivious clone that can't do anything."  
* **Screen dialog** : "I imagine how angry the real Principal Takashima must be. I really disappointed him."  
*Monika has both hands down*  
  
**Menu options:**  
__"I have a question."  
**Menu options:**  
__"Couldn't we delete Kai and Koshiro or their clubs' databases or is there a way?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "If I was in my Gaming Club side nexus and if my computers still works, it may take me a few minutes but I could delete them and have their databases wiped out and the principal did not know how it worked, assuming he tried deleting them too." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "The only other way to get rid of Koshiro and Kai is by having the player to delete them but.." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "That's only if they have visible character files and if they are at an event where deletion is triggerable but...at least, that's how it usually is in certain video game." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "And as I said before, it was too late me for me to delete the Belief Club's database when I found out cousin Kai went rogue." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I knew I it was a bad idea to keep his club hub world running. It's my fault I didn't do anything sooner when I had a feeling he was up to something. (I shouldn't have trusted him...and why do I keep repeating myself?)" > OK*  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously): "You lazy coward! You should have deleted him!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yeah, I deserve that insult. I blame myself for a lot of things that happened in our world. One of my biggest mistakes yet but even if I did delete him and if he was innocent and didn't pull a virus crap, I would have felt bad for not giving him faith and I would have looked bad for the others." > OK*  
  
**Monika** (right finger pointing w/ holo-CP, seriously sad): "Speaking of being deleted, I should stay deleted. Goodbye every—"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Noooo! no-no-no-no.... stop! D:" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "By now, I'm pretty sure cousin Kai set up a Doki Doki Virus trap to the gateway of the void—a.k.a. the Recycling Bin—which is why I tried warning you earlier." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "You see, there were clubs that had the idea of deleting themselves to protect themselves from the Doki Doki Virus but they were immediately put into the Belief Club's database as the Infected instead of just simply being deleted." > OK*  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously): "Oh, so now you tell me!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yeah, so don't try unless if you want to be completely sealed away with the other Club Presidents or worse... Be tortured in a simulation of Kai's torture game and that's something he wants to do as he desperately needs torture slaves to feed the DDV with their digital blood." > OK*  
*Monika has both hands down, seriously sad*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Besides, before we could ever shut down the _Club Hub Worlds_ superprogram and the DAR System on the supercomputer, we have to make sure everyone is in existence before shutting it down or run the risk of letting deleted people be permanently deleted for life and that could be considered a type of death by law, even though they technically haven't died." > OK*  
**Menu options:**  
__"Oof! Well then..."  
  
**Menu options:**  
__"Would it still legally be considered death by law if someone dies a hundred times over?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Interesting question, Literature Club's player, but a difficult one to answer." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, as long as it was only in a game and that they are alive by the end of the game, unharmed, I'd say..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It could be legal? Or illegal? I don't know. It would probably be in a gray area unless if the jury decides legality on that." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm not a debate club member nor do I care about politics." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Monika, you were a debate club leader and you were Koshiro's second-in-command, what do you think?" > OK*  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously): "Keep me out of it! I don't want anything to be involved with those kinds of stuff ever again."  
*Monika has both hands down, parting lips seriously*  
  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, there has been some brutal club games. Besides the obvious _Doki Doki -Belief- Torture Club!_ , the Martial Arts Club's second game was a 2.5D fighting game called _Doki Doki Death Battles!!_ with lots of blood and cool-but-gruesome fatalities. (Did I already mention that game? I think I did but I don't think I mentioned their first game, _Doki Doki Punch-Out Fury!!_ , which is kid-friendly.)" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Pretty fun games, but their second game was especially graphically gruesome." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I think I will exempt all of these gory club games from the public when we decide to publish these games for our universe to play, which is too bad since _DDDB!!_ looks really fun." > OK*  
**Monika** (right finger pointing, parting lips neutrally): "Does that include my _Doki Doki Literature Club!_?"  
**Monika** (both hands down, sad, eyes away): "I don't want people to think I'm a sadistic killer to my clubmates and ugh—"  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "I wish I could take back everything I did now that you told us about our reality."  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm curious to see your full game in action when we're done, but I'll take your request. Besides, since you told me suicide was involved, I think that would have been disqualified too." > OK*  
**Monika** (left hand on hip, parting lips seriously): "Disqualified from what?"  
  
* **Screen dialog** : "Oh, I forgot to mention when I told that when I got the Principal into my project that we would be hosting a competition for best club activity of the _Club Hub Worlds_ project, which would have attracted However, while violent games are banned, I couldn't figure out how to restrict those types of games in my _Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds_ superprogram without making any bugs or exploits." > OK*  
**Monika** (parting lips neutrally): "I see..."  
**Monika** (both hands down, sad, eyes closed): "Anyway, I'd rather not be exposed for something I didn't want to be. You guys won't say anything about I did, right?"  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, sadly happy): "I promise I won't tell anyone."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "I'm pretty sure Yuri won't say anything either but Natsuki may be unpredictable."  
**Monika** (sad, eyes away): "..."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yeaaah, on second thought, the best club game event should just be canceled entirely...especially since a lot of great club games were corrupted and became incomplete when the Doki Doki Virus attacked those clubs during their gameplay session, which is a bummer." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "As a huge RPG fan (other than a Strategy fan), I would have loved to play _The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG_ and _Anime Club: The RPG! featuring Dokimons_ , but those games were corrupted." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Kai was actually having a hard time fighting against those clubs, which is why he recruited Koshiro as a strategist." > OK*  
*Monika is parting lips sadly, eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Now I'm just repeating myself. I really need to stop that." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (thinking): "Those games really sound cool. I really wish I was in the Anime Club but the Doki Doki Virus thing... Oof, nope! But what you said about the Drama Club was also interesting." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Worry not, I'm still working on extracting the Drama's Club's database to get you guys suited up but this will take some time and, umm..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Oh, no! No-no-no-no-no! They are almost here! Ask away! (My gosh, I knew the Dimension Breacher takes a long time to work, but I thought they would have already in been in by now. Let's hope I have time to—)" > OK*  
  
*Main Character 1 is scared*  
*Monika has her eyes away*  
*Sayori has her right arm raised, nervous*  
**Menu options:**  
__"I'm surprised no one has asked this question yet or done this yet especially since you club presidents can do this."  
**Menu options:**  
__"Why don't anyone of you just reset or rewind time?"  
*Main Character 2 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I was wanting to ask that. President Kai has done that all the time and other supernatural demonic magic and I didn't know how he did it. What's with these supernatural powers?"  
**Menu options:**  
__"I know I can simply just delete my persistent save file or delete the "firstrun" file to start over, but let's just rewind a bit before Kai and Koshiro attacked the Literature Club."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking worryingly): "I actually tried that when it happened but it didn't work."  
**Monika** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Same. I don't know why it didn't—"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Ahem, first of all, to answer [mc2 name]'s statement, ahem..." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "THAT...IS NOT...MAGIC! IT'S COMPUTER SCIENCE!" > OK*  
**NOTE: I was trying to make a _[Power Rangers RPM](https://youtu.be/s95RCKRG2Zg?t=47s)_ reference.**  
*Main Character 1 is scared*  
*Main Character 2 is nervous*  
*Sayori has both arms raised, nervous*  
*Monika is talking nervously happy, eyes away*  
*Main Character 2, Monika, and Sayori hop*  
**Main Character 2** : "..."  
**Sayori** (talking seriously): "Why are you yelling at him? That wasn't nice."  
**Main Character 1** : Sheesh, that scared the heck out of me. That came out of nowhere.  
* **Screen dialog** : "Ehh, sorry for the outburst, but I do get triggered when people call computer science, even if it's ahead of its time, "magic"." > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is neutral*  
*Main Character 2 has both hands down, worried, eyes down*  
*Sayori is curious*  
*Monika is parting lips seriously, eyes forward*  
* **Screen dialog** : "100% computer science, specifically digital science." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's not magic but it pretty much emulates "magic" realistically. Real magic is just a fantasy and does not exist." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "We are currently living in an artificially-made virtual world where anything can be programmed in this world." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Computer science, specifically digital science and augmented digital science, is capable of defying the laws of nature and the laws of physics just like magic, but it's still opposite to magic." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yet, everyone else calls it "magic" as if we are in the 17th, 18th, or 19th century where people believed in "witchcraft", and those kinds of old-timing plebs would burn us on a cross or drown us if we showed them our virtual technology." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, while I call them "Club Administration Privilege", some of the other club presidents gave it a nickname like "DigiMagic", or Digital Magic for short. Whatever, there's no other way to explain them visibly to you guys, but the players like [yourname] know that they are all digitally manifested." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Okay, I do get what other people are trying to go for, as computer science like this is the only way for "magic" to seemingly be real and there are people making fantasy-styled games and movies for our universes, but I digress." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "As for Kai's "demons", they are just humans infected with a powerful mind-controlling computer virus he invented, which he dubbed the Doki Doki Virus. Not real demons but corrupted humans." > OK*  
  
* **Screen dialog** : "Now, about that other question, I'm afraid that when two or more clubs' hub worlds are linked, we can no manipulate time as long as they are linked. But players from other universes can still manipulate our timeline through the save, load, and delete features." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's kind of a glitch or bug as I would never have thought Club Hub Worlds could be linked when I designed this Club Hub Worlds project but these merged worlds could be called an "Interdimension"." > OK*  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking neutally): "Then what about before the clubs linked?"  
**Sayori** : "I thought it might be the mod but we couldn't alter time or change past scripts without our player having to time travel back."  
*Sayori has both arms down*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's been like that ever since we've been warning other clubs and by we: Me and someone else from another universe—a modder—they've been helping me out ever since they found me and freed me the first time." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Besides, even if they weren't, now that both the Belief and Literature Clubs are linked, time manipulation wouldn't be possible for either clubs as long as they are linked, unless if there is [something else blocking time manipulation](https://sta.sh/01vy4m090oj9). (I wonder if the anonymous modder did something.)" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I never coded in club links or interdimensions. It was something I thought about doing, but never got there and instead, secured all clubs to their own environment." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Actually, I could be wrong. Maybe I coded something in that allowed clubs to link each other?" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yeah-yeah-yeah, maybe having the main dimension being able to crossover club worlds, like sending Cyber Security to deal with rogued club presidents, but wait no—" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "I was thinking for one club to go to another club world, they would have to cross over the main dimension first, then get to the other club but Kai directly went straight for another club." > OK*  
**Monika** (pointing w/ left hand on hip): "When I used my own program, I think I seen the nexus but I wasn't sure if it was real or not. That's our real world, right?" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yeah. Real world, or at least the area we live in, is digitized in a digital-augmentation reality field—or "digital field" for short—in our area, so Datanoid versions of ourselves with sentient A.I.'s replicating our personalities can act in our real world. Like I said earlier, our dream was to allow digital beings to co-exist with reality." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Anyway, I'm not perfect with the things I say, but the thing is, both the Literature Club and Belief Club are currently linked and Kai knows how to link club worlds." > OK*  
*Monika has both hands down*  
* **Screen dialog** : "Well, make that the Literature Club, Belief Club, and the Debate Club. (I keep forgetting that the Debate Club's hub world is also part of this link.)" > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "But player, if you leave us, we'll likely all be absorbed by the Doki Doki Virus in this timeline while you're focusing on a new timeline of the same characters and events." > OK*  
**Menu option** :  
__"Oh, okay. I think I get it. So, this timeline would just continue without me if I don't keep my save file."  
* **Screen dialog** : "Yup." > OK*  
**Menu option** :  
__"I might as well see this to the end."  
  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly): "Is there a way to stop or destroy the Doki Doki Virus and bring our friends back?"  
**Monika** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I'll do whatever it takes to atone for the sins I've done."  
**Monika** (right finger pointing, parting lips seriously, eyes forward): "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."  
* **Screen dialog** : "There is actually a core controlling the infected clubs." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "It won't be that easy but it's in the basement of the school." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "The core itself is made of bio-data and it literally looks like a giant black organic heart that's collecting bio-data from the living, i.e. digitized blood." > OK*  
**Main Character 2** (surprised): "!!!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's what's controlling people in the school." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "That explains the drainage in the classroom underneath the tortured Belief Club Vice President."  
**Main Character 1** (wondering) "[mc2 name], you know something?"  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "I-I-I have seen it. I know where it is."  
*Sayori hops, both arms down, surprised*  
*Monika has both hands down*  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): "You do?"  
**Main Character 2** : "I-I remember in one of the time loops when I was running away from the-the-the booby traps... I hid in the school's boiler room and..."  
**Main Character 2** : "I s-saw it."  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously): "AGAIN, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?!"  
**Main Character 2** (hop, both hands on head): "S-s-sorry! I-I didn't know what it was and i-it didn't come into my mind at the time b-b-but..."  
*Monika has both hands down, parting lips seriously*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, worried): "...my player wanted me to destroy it but..."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "I-I don't know why. I really didn't know what that was. I was never told what it does or what it does...except, I saw blood dripping on it."  
**Main Character 2** : "Before I could do anything, Kai came up behind me and...stabbed me... Killed me."  
**Main Character 2** : "I actually re-dreamed that event last night."  
**Main Character 2** : "Then another time loop happened and I couldn't get it opened again since then."  
**Main Character 2** : "I wish I had the chance. I could have stopped all of this from happening but..."  
**Main Character 2** : "...it happened too fast."  
**Main Character 2** : "I'm sorry, I forgot about that until now even though I dreamed it last night."  
**Main Character 2** : "I-I didn't know about this project Kai was doing or why that was there, b-b-but it now makes sense as to why h-he tortured us."  
**Monika** : "Since we're linked with the Belief Club, I'll teleport there, grab a pipe, and smash it to smitherings!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "It's protected by a dimensional barrier. You can't just easily waltz in like that. I can't even—" > OK*  
*Stop music immediately*  
  
*Glitched textbox*  
*Renaming Kai to "Ķąĩ"*  
**Ķąĩ** (off-scene): **"Hello, everyone! I'mmmmm BAAAA~AAAA~CK!"**  
*Screen quakes*  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
*Main Character 2 has both hands on head crying in fear*  
*Monika is parting lips shockingly*  
*Sayori has both arms raised, talking nervously*  
*Play sound:   
**Ķąĩ** : "ZAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
**Everyone** (hop): "!!!"  
**Ķąĩ** : **"And there is no way in heck I'll let you destroy my virus."**  
*Screen stops quaking*  
*The screen glitches*  
  


#### Scene: The Digital Pocket Dimension glitched

  
*Play music: Virus in Pursuit*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is horror chase music. While working on the following scenes, I listened to a [mix of horror music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvEhk0lRsE0).**  
**Ķąĩ** : **"You will not escape my wrath."**  
**Ķąĩ** : **"All those who tried failed."**  
**Ķąĩ** : **"F***ing Koji won't protect you forever."**  
**Main Character 2** : "Why don't you ever leave me alone?!"  
**Sayori** : "Oh, no! What do we do?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Everyone, prepare yourselves." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "As soon as I eject you out of this pocket dimension back to the interdimension, make a run for it. I'll be with you soon with new instructions." > OK*  
* **Screen dialog** : "3...2...1..."  
*Screen glitches to the next scene*  
  


#### Scene: Dark Corridor w/ some broken floors/walls/ceilings

  
**Main Character 1** : We're back in the crazy school and—oh, my God!—so many holes in the ceiling and floors.  
* **Screen dialog** : "Darn it! I tried spawning you all outside the dimensional barrier outside the school but it put you all back in there. (Tch! I really can't do much as long as I'm stuck in the Belief Club's database.) Just run! Survive until I get everything ready!" > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : "For the equipment that will help us—"  
**Monika** (seriously sad): "Let's just go! Sayori and I will shield you."  
*Main Character 2, Monika, and Sayori leaves the scene*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 2 s*  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** : Where the heck should we run to?  
**Main Character 1** : I know the guy told us to survive until he gets...whatever it is he's planning.  
**Main Character 1** : Can we count on him? We don't even know who he looks like.  
**Main Character 1** : We keep running through the hallways, avoiding those nasty students.  
**Main Character 1** : I do recognize some of them from my classes, some of them being my friends, but we can't stick around.  
**Main Character 1** : Sayori and Monika have been putting up digital shields, blocking doorways and closing hallways as we progress while avoiding holes.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Wait a second?  
**Main Character 1** : The walls...  
*Main Character 1 is bloody shocked*  
*Scene fades in to red and out in 0.1 s five times*  
**Main Character 1** : "..."  
*Renaming "Ķąĩ" to "Kai"*  
**Kai:** (off-scene): "Don't tell me you all died by my wall arrow—"  
*Main Character 1 glitches out of the MC expression box*  
**Kai:** : "What?! Clones?!"  
**Kai:** : "I might say, that was a mighty impressive dodge, but I'll hunt you all down to the end of the school."  
*Scenes fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  
*Scene fades in*  
*Main Character 1's head appeared in the MC expression box, surprised, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** : "That was a good idea, Sayori! Now we know he re-booby trapped the place."  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "We just got to be careful."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "And thanks to Monika for making us invisible, they won't find out where we—"  
*Scene fades in to red and out in 0.5 s*  
**Main Character 1** (bloody angry, eyes closed): "GAAAHHH!!!"  
**Main Character 1** : I stepped on something sharp. Ahh, my foot! How'd he know where we were.  
**Main Character 1** : I turned visible.  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "[mc1 name], are you ok—"  
*Sayori enters the scene instantly*  
**Sayori** (hop, both arms raised, eyes squeezed): "UWAAA-HUHUHUHU!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Sayori!"  
**Main Character 1** : She also got impaled from below through her feet. She's been exposed just like me.  
*Main Character 2 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 2** : "Eeee-hehe! S-S..."  
*Monika enters the scene, both hands down, sad, eyes forward*  
**Monika** : "Come on, let's go."  
**Main Character 1** : "G-gah! Not so rough!"  
**Main Character 1** : So much for invisibility...  
**Kai:** : "Zahahaha! A well-thought-out strategy but poorly executed! You can't hide yourself from me."  
**Main Character 1** (bloody surprised): Oh gosh, looking behind, the floor keeps breaking apart and it's crumbling towards us.  
**Main Character 1** : Monika pulled us out of those spikes and created a digital platform over the floor.  
*Sayori leaves the scene*  
**Monika** (parting lips seriously, eyes forward): "I'm not going to let anyone else die."  
**updateconsole** : "renpy.file("characters/mc1.chr")", "mc1.chr was replaced."  
**updateconsole** : "renpy.file("characters/sayori.chr")", "sayori.chr was replaced."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Thanks."  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes forward): "But now what? There are traps every and the floor's crumbling!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Traps are deactivated! Keep going! I'm almost done here! Careful!" > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (worried, eyes forward): "Really?"  
**Monika** : "Let's move!"  
*Monika leaves the scene*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Pauses for 2 s*  
  
**Kai** (off-scene): "F********KIIIIIIING KOOOOOOOOJIIIIII!!!!!"  
**Kai** : "STOP...MEDDLING...IN...MY...GAAAAAAAAAAMES!!!!!"  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 2 s*  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears*  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes forward): We're running again, avoiding the viral creatures and broken floors.  
**Main Character 1** : Tch, there were times I felt tempted to fight back against the infected but that would put the risk of me getting infected. When is that Koji-guy going to get us armed?  
**Main Character 1** : I'm tempted to jump down in one of the broken floors so I can get out of here faster but would the others do the same immediately? I don't want us to get separated.  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): There's got to be something we can do. What is that guy up to?  
  
*Koshiro enters the screen via glitch, both hands down, serious, eyes forward*  
**Main Character 1** (surprised, eyes forward): Wha—!  
*Koshiro is angry*  
*Scene fades to white in 0.25 s*  
*Koshiro leaves the scene*  
*Sceen fades to black in 0.25 s*  
*Pauses for 1 s*  
*Scene fades in*  
*Koshiro and Monika enter the scene with Koshiro (on the left, facing diagonally back) angrily choking Monika (on the right, facing diagonally forward) with his left hand. Monika has a metal collar on her neck, struggling, eyes closed*  
**NOTE: A custom sprite of two characters in one**  
**Monika** : "Grrr-hrrr..."  
**Koshiro** : "I had enough of you, girl! With this, you belong to me again."  
**Koshiro** : "That bas**** Koji. Why didn't Kai erase him already?"  
**Main Character 1** (talking angrily) and **Sayori** : "Monika!"  
*Koshiro turns his head forward, right hand out*  
*Scene fades in blue and out in 0.5 s*  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): Grr! I can't move my body. Did he paralyze us? What did he do?  
**Koshiro** : "Sit tight, President Kai has something special for you three."  
**Koshiro** : "This is personal."  
*Koshiro and Monika leaves the scene through glitch.*  
  
**Main Character 1** : Monika...  
* **Screen dialog** : "Darn it! I'm too late! Urgh!" > OK*  
**Main Character 1** : That guy...  
*Scene fades in blue and out in 0.5 s*  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): Eh? I can move again.  
* **Screen dialog** : "Got you out of that digital stasis. I won't let another club be taken away." > OK*  
**Main Character 1** (talking angrily): "But Monika—"  
* **Screen dialog** : "We'll get her. You two, [mc1 name] and [mc2 name], prepare yourselves. It's time we go on the offense."  
*Main Character 1 is surprised*  
*Main Character 2 enters the scene*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, nervous, eyes forward): "W-whaaa—!!!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking angrily): "About time!"  
* **Screen dialog** : "I hope you two can fight because we're going to fight our way through this terror."  
**Main Character 2** (hop, crying in fear): "I...I can't—"  
* **Screen dialog** : "I've finally acquired all the gameplay data I needed from the Drama Club by using several of my QuickBypass program. (These things are not easy to build and they are consumed quickly.)"  
**Main Character 1** : "Wait, so, how would this work for my player if it's a visual novel to them, if it stil is?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "I'm changing the game rules...at least for your player."  
  
*Moving all game files regarded to _ReLC!TDDV-Part2_ (folder name might be called "Chapter8") to the main directory of _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ from the mod-assets folder, as well as moving files specific to a character/timeline route to the rightful folder locations.*  
  
* **Screen dialog** : "[yourname], I'm installing new gameplay mechanics into your system. (Well, that's my last QuickBypass for now.) Check your game directory."  
**Menu options:**  
__Found them.  
__Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are with these new files?!  
__I can't find them.  
____* **Screen dialog** : "Where did you install your club's game to? It should be there, right?"  
* **Screen dialog** : "Mind you that I am rushing to get these in the Literature Club's database." > OK*  
* **Kai** : "F***ING KOJI! Leave my torture slaves... ALOOOONE!!!!" > OK*  
*Main Character 1 is shocked*  
* **Screen dialog** : "HURRY!!!" > OK*  
*Stop music immediately*  
* _ddlc.exe_ is forcefully closed*  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 (labeled as "Chapter 10" on Archive on Our Own) and onward will be–not a visual novel mod for _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ –but a standalone role-playing game made in RPG Maker MV. This standalone game would be hidden within the mod files itself but they have been programmed to move to _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ 's main directory. For the fan game version (if I ever continue working on it), _ReLC!TDDV-Part2.exe_ is the executable file to start Chapter 8...


	10. Final Tuesday RPG (Part A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Chapters 6, 7, and 8 were split into multiple parts on Archive on Our Own, this is actually the first part of " **Chapter 8: Final Tuesday RPG**."  
>   
> Gameplay style changes from a Ren'py visual novel to an RPG Maker MV role-playing game from here on out but will still have visual novel mechanics written as normal. The main menu of ReLC!TDDV-Part2.exe will look something similar to the first part visual novel's main menu but with Main Character 1, Main Character 2, and Sayori on screen with Yuri, Natsuki, and Erika in silhouette in the back.  
>   
> The main menu will have "Start Chapter 8", "Load Game", "Settings", and "Quit".  
>   
> When "continuing" a new game, Koji will ask you what Main Character 1's and Main Character 2's names were and your name.  
>   
>  **Useful links**  
> [Expression/Pose guide for the scripted fanfiction series](sta.sh/02eayquu1ss) ([RPG chapter's extra expression/pose guide](sta.sh/0221ghj6c9ir))  
> [Discord server](https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh)  
> [Fan mod version for DDLC!](https://github.com/Thunder-Dragon-Productions/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus)  
> [ReLC!TDDV Wiki](https://relctddv.fandom.com/)  
> [Subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/relctddv/)  
> [Characters made in _Gacha Club_ (spoilers)](https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/art/ReLC-TDDV-characters-in-Gacha-Club-Spoilers-854915505)  
>   
>  **RPG Guide**  
> [Classes and character profiles](https://sta.sh/01691gqpd67h)  
> [Enemy profiles](https://sta.sh/01poclgb0mk5)  
> [Items, skills, others list](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5)  
> [Extra stuff (spoilers)](https://sta.sh/2avg46e91qf)

#### Area: Dark Corridor of Floor 3

  
**NOTE: The player is viewing Main Character 1, Main Character 2, and Sayori from above, located at the top corridor. The area and the on-screen character sprites are in 16-bit with the character sprite size limit being 48 pixels wide x 96 pixels tall (but the characters might be around 48 pixels x 72 pixels). When talking, character sprites of their usual _DDLC_ or _ReLC!TDDV_ in-game sprite will appear on the left side of the screen. The MC Expression Box used in _ReLC!TDDV_ will no longer be used at this point.*  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's melodic horror, used as the overworld theme.*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, worried, eyes forward): "Now what?"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Uwaaaaa~! This totally feels awkward. What is this?!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Sayori?"  
**Koji** (light blue hologram, both hands down, worried, glasses glare): "Yeah, I imagine all club administrators here are feeling the atmosphere changing. I didn't think this would work."  
**NOTE: Koji finally gets an on-screen sprite but in holographic form for now since he doesn't have a physical body at the moment**  
**Sayori** : "I can see you on the player's screen now and you kind of look like _him_."  
**Koji** : "Yeah, we look like we're brothers when we're actually cousins and I wanted to show the player a visual of what I look like."  
*Pause for 1.0 s*  
**Kai** (both hands up, angry, glasses glare): "F***ing Koji! The heck did you just do?! You're a rat in my database! How the h*** can you turn the world—even this interdimension—into an RPG in the state you are in?! (The h*ll are you?!)"  
**Kai** : "For f***ing sake, censorship still exists? And what the f*** happened to my club's textbox?"  
**NOTE: The textbox for all characters regardless of club changed to RPG Maker MV's default textbox and the color of the textbox, while it defaults to pink, can be color-customized by the player from the Options menu.**  
**Koji** (left hand out, talking neutrally): "Can't have young or sensitive players seeing such fould language. In fact, your game is not suited for them."  
**Koji** (happy): "I'm surprised you still kept me around. I keep getting stronger each time I escape from your cage."  
**Koji** : "By the way, if I can make that _Doki Doki Chaos_ game for you that you rejected, I can do something like this."  
**Kai** : "F********KIIIIING KOOOOOUUUUJIIIIII!!!!"  
**Kai** : "I knew something was odd with that suggestion!"  
*The player's view moves to the right and infected students appear on the area at the right are slowly moving to the left.*  
*The player's view moves back to Main Character 1, Main Character 2, and Sayori*  
**Main Character 1** : "(Aww, crud! They're coming!)"  
**Main Character 1** : "(How do we fight this?)"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands on head, crying in fear, eyes forward): "Uraaaah! I can't do this."  
**Koji** (worried): "Don't worry. I'm giving you guys power to fight them without the risk of being infected."  
*Play sound effect: 0.5 s digital effect*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands out w/ CyberYellow DigiChanger, nervous, eyes down): "Ehh?!"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out w/ CyberRed DigiChanger, wondering, eyes down): "What's this?"  
**Koji** (happy): "These are DigiChangers used by members of the Drama Club."  
**Main Character 1** : "DigiChanger?"  
**Koji** : "For now, I'm handing you two the CyberRed and CyberYellow DigiChangers, Model Theme: Heart."  
**Sayori** (eyes forward): "And me?"  
**Koji** (talking worryingly): "Sorry, these type of DigiChangers I retrieved from the Drama Club's database only work for playable characters and it's unfortunate that club administrators can't become playable characters."  
**Koji** : "There are normal DigiChangers that can work with NPCs and playable characters but they are not compatible with people that have Club Administrative Privilege."  
**Koji** : "You'll be more useful without it unless if you want to revoke your Club Administration Privilege, which I discourage in this situation."  
**Koji** : "Also, these changers can only work in a digital field or digital world. Useless advice since we're in the Digital World."  
*Infected students are slowly moving to the left on screen from the right*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, angry, eyes forward): "Here they come!"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, eyes forward): "Uwaaaa! W-w-what do we do now?"  
**Koji** : "Activate your DigiChangers now. "CyberForce Emergency!" is the command followed by "Dokiranger" and your CyberColor."  
*Stop music immediately*  
**Koji** : "Don't hold back. Since we are in a digital world, people can be revived so don't be afraid to kill them. If anything, I'll hold responsibility."  
**Main Character 1** : "[mc2 name], stay strong. You want to protect this world; end Kai's game. You want to protect Sayori, right?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Y-yeah..."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out w/ CyberRed DigiChanger): "Let's not hold back!"  
**Main Character 2** : "Alright..."  
*Play sound effect: An upward slide-like sound effect of some kind*  
  


#### Animated CG: Animated headshot of MC1 and MC2 shouting with red and yellow digital backgrounds respectively

  
*Play Sound Effect: Synth noises rising of some kind*  
**MC1** and **MC2** : "CyberForce Emergency!"  
  


#### Animated CG: Dokiranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Main Character 1

  
*Play music: CyberForce Emergency!*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's energetic electronic/symphonic metal. Some epic metal music! .... Or just play any _Power Ranger_ or _Super Sentai_ theme song or even a Digimon evolution theme song like "[brave heart](https://youtu.be/b1uH4BnswKQ)" [name suits the theming].**  
*A 3D image of Main Character 1 viewed from bottom to top with him rotating horizontally. A dark grayish teal digital suit with glowing red cybernetic trims digitally appears over his body after making a 360-degree rotation.*  
**NOTE: Yes, it's a parody of the _Power Ranger_ / _Super Sentai_ as well as _Mega Man_ (specifically _Mega Man NT Warrior Axess_ and newer anime seasons and the _Mega Man ZX_ series)... _Digimon Frontier_ was basically a _Power Ranger_ / _Super Sentai_ -styled Digimon season.**  
*Main Character 1 as Dokiranger CyberRed makes a heroic pose and his transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle. Flames appear in his static red background.*  
**Main Character 1** : ""Burning Love!" Dokiranger CyberRed! Power of Fire! [mc1 name]!"  
  


#### Animated CG: Dokiranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Main Character 2

  
*A 3D image of Main Character 2 viewed from bottom to top with him rotating horizontally. A dark grayish teal digital suit with glowing yellow cybernetic trims digitally appears over his body after making a 360-degree rotation.*  
*Main Character 2 as Dokiranger CyberYellow makes a different heroic pose and his transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle. Electricity appears in his static yellow background.*  
**Main Character 2** : ""Shock of Truth!" Dokiranger CyberYellow! Power of Lightning! [mc2 name]!"  
  
_** **AUTHOR NOTES** : Here is [concept design](https://sta.sh/01kux9rewdia) for the armor that I made on November 29, 2018. Design may not be final. Rather than being based on Power Rangers/Super Sentai ranger suits, the armors are based on the Mega Man franchise.**_  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor of Floor 3

  
*Main Character 1's school sprites are replaced with Dokiranger CyberRed sprites*  
*Main Character 2's school sprites are replaced with Dokiranger CyberYellow sprites*  
*The infected students appear closer to MC1, MC2, and Sayori*  
**Main Character 1** (CyberRed, battle pose): "Holy crud! It actually worked!"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Wow! Amazing!"  
**Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands up, head forward): "W-wow! I actually feel like a superhero! Can we really do this?"  
**Koji** : "Now, from what I read in the Drama Club's database, these powers came from CyberForce Network Security, which is a cybercrime-fighting police organization in their world."  
**Koji** : "The police units are called Digirangers but I gave you guys the powers of Dokirangers, which are stronger versions of Digirangers with extra features."  
**Koji** : "Mind you that your player can give you commands and activate these abilities. I don't know if they are functional on their own so let [yourname] command you. Your faiths are in their hands."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, head forward): "I wish you didn't say it that way."  
**Kai** (right hand out, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Seriously? You got to be kidding me?"  
**Kai** (right hand on glasses, smirking, glasses glare): "Dokirangers? How unoriginal can you get?"  
**Kai** : "I've taken out five of these heroes plus their evil Cyberlord Club President of the Drama Club."  
**Kai** : "Fine, I'll play your game for now, Koji. I haven't had a fun challenge since the Drama Club and the Anime Club."  
**Kai** : "Plus, once I recapture you all and torture you when I have more torture slaves that I don't need you as slaves, you'll all make wonderful warriors of my infected army."  
**Main Character 1** (battle pose): "You're going to regret those words! I believe in [yourname]."  
*Infected students are adjacent to MC1 and MC2*  
**Main Character 1** : "Here they come, [mc2 name]."  
**Main Character 1** : "Believe in yourself and in our player."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "And if I can, I'll aid you in any way possible."  
**Main Character 2** (battle pose): "O-okay..."  
*Main Character 1 was added to your party with his current class being Dokiranger CyberRed*  
*Main Character 1 is equipped with CyberRed DigiBuster (DigiWeapon), CyberRed DokiArmor (DigiArmor) and DigiShield Lv. 1 (DigiAura).*  
*Main Character 2 was added to your party with his current class being Dokiranger CyberYellow*  
*Main Character 1 is equipped with CyberYellow DigiBuster (DigiWeapon), CyberYellow DokiArmor (DigiArmor) and DigiShield Lv. 1 (DigiAura).*  
**NOTE: The abilities of their equipment will be explained during the following scripted battle below.**  
**Message** : [mc1 name] and [mc2 name] were added to your party.  
*Player enters a scripted battle scene of Infected Male Student A, Infected Female Student A, and Infected Female Student B*  
  


#### Scripted Tutorial Battle: MC1 (CyberRed) & MC2 (CyberYellow) VS Infected Male Student A, Infected Female Student A, and Infected Female Student B

  
**NOTE: Tutorial Battle Character Profiles: [sta.sh/014gmcyz9zdx](https://sta.sh/014gmcyz9zdx) **  
*The music track "CyberForce Emergency!" continues to play through this scripted tutorial battle.*  
**NOTE: While the CyberForce Transformation theme continues to play in this first battle, normal battles after this have a standard battle theme titled "Virus Battle".**  
  
**Koji** (left hand out, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "Alright [yourname], it's your time to shine."  
**Koji** : "Since [mc1 name] and [mc2 name] can't activate their powers on your own, you help them fight."  
**Koji** : "Let's try a normal melee attack. Select the "Attack" command for [mc2 name] and attack the girl in front of you."  
**Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands down, nervous, head forward): "W-what?! Me? A g-g—"  
**Koji** : "You're faster. Don't worry, these power suits will protect you from being infected in melee range."  
**Koji** : "At least I think."  
*Currently, the "Attack" and "Special Abilities" commands are available. Select "Attack". You are forced to target Infected Female Student A.*  
*Main Character 2 attacks Infected Female Student A in melee combat.*  
*Infected Female Student A is defeated.*  
**Main Character 2** : "Ah-Ahhhh!!! W-what have I done? I...I just—"  
**Main Character 2** (head down): "Arrr-har-har-har! I just...I murdered her! A-a girl!"  
**Main Character 2** : "I...I couldn't control my body...I just..."  
**Koji** : "Don't worry, once we win and I'm back in control, I'll revive all fallen students. Again, I'll take responsibility if anything happens so don't worry about it."  
**Koji** : "Besides, cousin Kai is capable of reviving his "dead demons"."  
**Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down, head forward): "You're not a murderer [mc2 name]. Don't overthink it. They'll come back like he says."  
**Main Character 1** (battle pose): "Alright, my turn."  
**Koji** : "Let's test the DigiBuster."  
**Koji** : "[yourname], go to "Special Attacks" and select the DigiBuster attack."  
**Koji** : "Fire digital energy balls at the boy in front of you. Normal DigiBuster shots don't cost Data Energy, or DE."  
*The "Special Attacks" command is selectable. You're forced to select it. At the moment, DigiBuster is the only available Special Attack skill. You are forced to target Infected Male Student A.*  
*Main Character 1 shoots 3 DigiBuster energy pellets at Infected Male Student A.*  
*Infected Male Student A is defeated.*  
**Main Character 1** : "Holy crud! This is awesome! (My hand just disappeared in favor of an arm cannon!) We can fight against these monsters!"  
**Kai** (right hand on glasses, smirking, glasses glare): "Heh, noob! I'm letting you warm up, just to make it more satisfying once your under my belt."  
**Main Character 1** : "Wait, what's this?"  
**Koji** : "Raw Data Units or RDU for short, as the Drama Club calls them. The Dokiranger power suits can extract raw data from defeated enemies and they can be used to craft items digitally."  
**Koji** : "Also, each Dokiranger CyberColor has their own elemental properties but...while they were useful in the Drama Club's game, I don't think they would mean anything differently against Kai's demons. Or maybe..."  
*Infected Female Student B attacks Main Character 2 with "Acid Spit" [Acid/Virus/Ranged].*  
*Main Character 2 takes half damage to Life Energy (LE) and half damage to Shield Energy (SE) due to the DigiShield Lv. 1 aura.*  
**Main Character 2** (head forward): "Heh-Ahhh!!! She just—it's burns!"  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, crying nervously, eyes forward): "[mc2 name]! Are you okay? Hold on, I'll..."  
**Koji** : "Don't worry, these power suits comes with body shields called DigiShields that absorbs some of the damage."  
**Koji** : "They'll recharge over time but once they're pierced or broken, you'll take full body damage."  
**Main Character 2** : "It—it still hurt but...I've been through worse."  
**Sayori** (talking nervously): "Ehh? Wait, what? This isn't python. How do I—? What is this coding?"  
**Koji** : "Sayori, I'm giving you some Raw Data Units or RDU that I have (even though I should save them for QuickBypasses or other things)."  
*You received 50 RDU.*  
**Koji** : "Since python coding won't work in the type of game [yourname] is playing—since this game is scripted in JavaScript—you're going to have to use other methods to aid [mc1 name] and [mc2 name]."  
**Koji** : "I'll also give you a **DigiPotion**."  
**Koji** : "It's kind of redundant to give a **DigiPotion** to [mc2 name] when he's only taken a little bit of damage but you might as well show how the Item system works."  
**Koji** : "It's kind of the only way on how a club administrator can get involved in the player's commands...at least I think."  
*The "Items" command is selectable. You're forced to select it. You are to use a **DigiPotion** on Main Character 2.*  
**Main Character 2** : "I feel rejuvenated. Thank you, Sayori."  
**Sayori** : "Now kick her butt!"  
**Main Character 2** : "Ooh, I feel guilty hurting another girl. This isn't right. S-she's only brainwashed, right?"  
**Koji** : "You're gonna have to put your morals aside if we want to survive. Like I said, I'll bring them back to life once this is all over and we win."  
**Koji** : "Anyway, using Data Energy that's stored in the power suits over time, you can activate special attacks or active abilities. Passive abilities like your ElementalVests don't cost energy and are always active."  
**Koji** : "You'd be surprise that some of Kai's infected victims are capable of using elemental digital attacks."  
**Koji** : "End this with a DigiShock."  
**Main Character 2** : "Ooooh. Well, here goes nothing... D-di—"  
*You're forced to select "Special Attacks" command and the "DigiShock" skill. You are forced to target Infected Female Student B.*  
*Infected Female Student B is defeated.*  
*You win the battle. [Victory music played here](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is called "Virus Deleted!" Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 gain 12 EXP.*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor of Floor 3

  
*No music*  
*Main Character 1, Main Character 2, and Sayori are in the area in their school uniforms.*  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 2** (school uniform, both hands on head, nervous, eyes forward): "Oh, gosh! I, ah—"  
**Main Character 1** (school uniform, both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I'm just glad we can actually fight now."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Thank goodness you two are still okay."  
*Play music: [Meet the Kaiser](https://soundcloud.com/thunderdragontdp/meet-the-kaiser/s-muIgC)*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) serving as Kai's theme.**  
**Kai** (right hand on glasses, smirking, glasses glare): "Zehehehehe! This is hilarious."  
**Kai** : "But in the end, you'll fail horribly and your screams of terror will sound beautiful."  
**Kai** (fingers touching, eyes forward): "But once we are done with our torture sessions when I can find people to replace you all, the experience you acquire here will make you elites among my foot soldiers."  
**Kai** : "However, I don't have all day sooooo..."  
**Kai** (right hand on glasses, smirking, glasses glare): "Not that time really matters in this world but I got things to do."  
**Main Character 1** (right fist up, talking angrily, eyes forward): "Well, screw you!"  
**Kai** : "Don't disappoint me or you'll be my slaves forever."  
**Kai** : "Choose your fate: Either become strong and be part of my elite army with minimal torment...or stay weak and be my torture slaves for all eternity."  
**Main Character 1** : "Tch!"  
**Main Character 1** : "(This guy is playing with us.)"  
**Kai** (fingers touching, eyes forward): "Zahahahaha! This is getting interesting."  
**Kai** : "I wonder what your ex-president is doing. I bet she and Koshiro are getting along _really_ well, if I say so myself."  
**Main Character 1** : "(Monika...)"  
**Kai** (right hand on glasses, smirking, glasses glare): "Anyways, your destiny has been sealed with two choices. Choose wisely. Tschau!"  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's melodic horror, used as the overworld theme.**  
**Main Character 1** : "Alright Koji, what the h*ll do we do now?"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "I-I don't want to be tortured anymore. I-I can't take it anymore."  
**Koji** (left hand out, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "My apologies. I didn't think he would use my plan against me in any way shape or form. It hasn't come to my conclusion. Forgive me."  
**Koji** (right finger up): "But it is true to what he said; the experience you gain from the upcoming fights will be valuable to Kai's army if you get infected."  
**Koji** : "He has some infected students from certain clubs with incredible fighting talent and abilities from the games they were involved in, such as the Anime, Drama, and Martial Art Clubs."  
**Koji** (left hand out): "However, we must take a risk at fighting. Fighting is the only way to go if we want to prevent Kai from infecting anyone else into his army."  
**Koji** (both hands down, worried): "I suppose you all are our world's last hope unless if my lab employees or our military find and access the dimensional location of the supercomputer since I don't remember."  
**Koji** (right finger up, talking neutrally): "First of all, freeing Monika is our best bet. Club admins are very valuable. We'll do that, then head to the heart of the Doki Doki Virus."  
**Koji** (left hand out): "Plus, you'll need all the experience you can get since I am highly sure Kai is going to put up high security to the location of the core."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "But wouldn't it be bad if they get too strong like you said?"  
**Koji** : "Yes, but as long as they stay on their guard and avoid being infected, they should be fine."  
**Koji** (right finger up): "As I said, you are our only last hope unless if outside help is on the way."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, neutral): "You're right. Fighting is the only way."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "I...I can't do this."  
**Main Character 1** (right fist up, talking neutrally): "You can do this. We can do this."  
**Main Character 1** : "[mc2 name], I believe you seem to be the type who hates conflict and fighting, but you know this is the only way."  
**Main Character 1** : "You don't want to be in Kai's hampster cage anymore, do you?"  
**Main Character 2** : "N-no...but..."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes closed): "Even though they are infected with a terrible virus, they are still people on the inside."  
**Main Character 2** : "I can't bring myself to hurt them."  
**Main Character 2** : "What I did back there—I couldn't control my body."  
**Main Character 2** : "Please don't..."  
*Sayori walks toward Main Character and slaps him.*  
*Play sound: Slap*  
*Screen fades to white and out in 0.25 s*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, surprised): "S-Sayori?"  
**Main Character 1** : She slapped him.  
**Main Character 2** (right hand on cheek, crying sadly, eyes forward): "S-S—Why did you—?"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking worryingly): "I'm sorry to do that to you, [mc2 name]."  
**Sayori** : "Please forgive me. I really do love you. However..."  
**Sayori** : "We really need your new powers if we want to survive."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sadly happy): "You said you'll protect me, right?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Ehh?"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, worried, eyes down): "I know."  
**Main Character 2** : "I-I'm just a coward."  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly): "Please be brave."  
**Sayori** : "For once, you can put your morals aside."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking seriously): "We got to rescue Monika."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips worryingly, eyes away): "Ohh, if only if I knew how JavaScript and that other code they used works, I'll build your courage up."  
*Play sound: Energy up*  
*Pause for 1.0 s*  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "Heh?"  
**Main Character 2** (both arms raised, serious, eyes forward): "I-I'll do it."  
**Koji** (right hand up, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "There! I just finished building another QuickBypass just to boost his courage. Just get going already!"  
**Koji** (right hand out, neutral): "And Sayori, there's a lot I need to teach you."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Thank you!"  
**Sayori** (talking worryingly): "But where do we find Monika?"  
**Koji** (right hand up, talking neutrally): "Koshiro is probably using a dimensional barrier to keep him off radar but my guess is the Debate Club."  
**Koji** : "However, I suggest you guys prepare yourselves. There may be digital items may have randomly spawned in classrooms and such when I converted the player's gameplay style to role-playing."  
**Koji** : "If you can find anything that'll help you, I'll scan them to be buildable by your Club President Sayori."  
**Koji** : "You shouldn't rush recklessly without taking caution."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking seriously): "Okay."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral): "Let's go. Keep your eye out on traps and the infected."  
**Main Character 2** : "I can do this!"  
*Sayori and Main Character 2 moves to the same spot as Main Character 1*  
  
*Your party members are Main Character 1 and Main Character 2*  
**NOTE: Because Sayori is a club administrator, she cannot become a playable character. HOWEVER, you can have Sayori "build items" from the Pause Menu.**  
*Player can control Main Character 1's movement (or whoever is in the first slot in the party) in the overworld*  
*The [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) "Interdimensional Calamity" will general overworld theme, which is a melodic song with some horror elements.  
*In the "Build Item" submenu of the Pause Menu, you can now build **DigiPotion** s for 50 Raw Data Units/RDU. **DigiPotion** s are consumable items that restores a small amount of LE to a target. The **DigiShield Lv. 1** DigiAura is also buildable for 300 RDU.  
**NOTE: Since your party members are already equipped with **DigiShield Lv. 1** , it's currently not useful to buy more DigiShield Lv. 1 unless if you happen to sell them.*  
*Main Character 1's available classes are: Dokiranger CyberRed and Student  
*Main Character 2's available classes are: Dokiranger CyberYellow and Student  
*In addition to Dokiranger equipment, you also acquire 5 **Book** s (DigiWeapons for Student) and 2 **Fire Extinguisher** s (DigiWeapons for Student). These are "gag" weapons for the Student class.*  
**NOTE: Student is a weak, gag class. It's not recommended to use in combat but you have 100% chance to flee from enemies with that class or have other party members take enemy attacks. Plus, you start off with some weapons for them that may be useful against certain enemies but you are much better off using the Dokiranger classes.**  
**NOTE: The [music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) played during enemy encounter battles is "Virus Battle", which is symphonic metal battle music. The victory theme is named "Virus Deleted!", which is a victory fanfare.**  
  
*Random enemy groups in the top corridor of Floor 3 consists of:  
__Infected Male Student A, Infected Female Student A  
__Infected Male Student B, Infected Female Student B  
__Infected Male Student A, Infected Female Student B  
__Infected Male Student A, Infected Male Student B  
__Infected Female Student A, Infected Female Student B  
__Infected Male Student A, DDViral Specter  
__Infected Male Student B, DDViral Specter  
__Infected Female Student A, DDViral Specter  
__Infected Female Student B, DDViral Specter  
__DDViral Specter, DDViral Specter  
__*See [Enemy Profiles](https://sta.sh/01poclgb0mk5) for their stats and skills.*  
__*Defeating them rewards small amount of EXP and RDU, but good enough to quickly level up to Lv. 3 before grinding levels become tedious. There is a rare chance that some of these enemies may drop Encrypted RDU (small).*  
  
* **Encrypted Raw Data (small)** are consumable items that gives the player a random amount of RDU from 300–499. They are rare drops from weak enemies. Other sized include "(med)" which are found from strong enemies and range from 500–799 and "(large)" which are found from powerful enemies and range from 800–1499.*  
__*Finding your first one (regardless of size) brings up a scripted dialogue after the battle ends.*  
____ **Koji** (left hand out, talking happily, glasses): "Hey, they were holding some encrypted raw data!"  
____ **Koji** : "They don't have a real purpose but you can break them down to acquire some extra RDU or Raw Data Units to build items digitally."  
  
**NOTE: Leveling up does not unlock new skills. They only increase your parameters/stats like Max LE (Life Energy), STR (Strength; melee attack power), END (Endurance; melee defense), AGI (Agility; higher attack priority and better chance rate to flee from battle), SPC (Special; ranged attack power and healing power), SHD (Shield; ranged defend power), and CON (Conditioning; chances to resist ailments/debuffs and chances to inflict them on enemies).**  
  
*Top left corner of the third floor of the school is blocked off by pits so go you're to progress to the right but you could possibly find basic items (like **DigiPotion** s, **DigiCure** s, **TechCharger** s, **ShieldCharger** s, **Revitalizer** s, and maybe some other things) and RDU in digital chests in classrooms or other areas.*  
__* **DigiCure** s are consumable items that restores non-virus status ailments on a target.*  
____*Finding your first one brings up a scripted dialog.*  
______ **Koji** (left hand out, talking neutrally, glasses): "A **DigiCure**!"  
______ **Koji** : "From what I understand, they could cure many kinds of illness, which is very useful."  
______ **Koji** : "Although, I'm pretty sure it doesn't work against the Doki Doki Virus, otherwise, the Drama Club or Anime Club would have been able to end cousin's Kai's invasion in their respective worlds and we wouldn't be here."  
______*If you haven't reached the first boss battle yet*  
________ **Koji** : "I still haven't found a vaccine to the Doki Doki Virus but I'm pretty sure Kai knows how to build one, which he hasn't yet—probably in fear that I would steal his vaccine, duplicate it, and cure everyone, which is what I would do the moment he makes one."  
________ **Koji** : "There are some people I believe he wishes to undo the Doki Doki Virus on and turn them into his torture slaves since he's unable to maintain the upkeep of his virus with lack of torturees but he's not taking that chance when I'm around his database, locked up or not."  
______*If you already completed the first boss battle*  
________ **Koji** : "But I'm still working on it."  
______ **Koji** (right finger up, talking neutrally): "Digressing aside, I'm scanning the **DigiCure** 's data now to make it available to be built by your club administrator."  
______* **DigiCure** s can now be built from the "Build Item" submenu for 100 RDU.*  
  
__* **TechCharger** s are consumable items that charges a target's Data Energy (DE) by 35% during battle only.*  
____*Finding your first one brings up a scripted dialogue.*  
______ **Koji** (left hand out, talking neutrally): "Ah, a **TechCharger**."  
______ **Koji** : "From what I understand, they can charge up a Dokiranger power suit's Data Energy during battle, allowing you to use more consuming technique quicker at a cost of a turn."  
______ **Koji** (neutral): Probably only handy in certain situations but are they really worth using?"  
______ **Koji** (right finger up, talking neutrally): "No matter, I'm scanning it's data now to make it available to be built by your club administrator."  
______* **TechCharger** s can now be built from the "Build Item" submenu for 80 RDU.*  
  
__* **ShieldCharger** s are consumable items that charges up a target's Shield Energy (SE) by 50% during battle only.*  
____*Finding your first one brings up a scripted dialogue.*  
______ **Koji** (left hand out, talking neutrally): "Ah, a **ShieldCharger**."  
______ **Koji** : "From what I understand, they can charge up a Dokiranger power suit's Shield Energy during battle, repairing your shields so you can continue to absorb damage."  
______ **Koji** (right finger up): "I'm scanning it's data now to make it available to be built by your club administrator."  
______* **ShieldCharger** s can now be built from the "Build Item" submenu for 80 RDU.*  
  
__* **Revitalizer** s are consumable items that revives and restores some LE to a fallen party member with 0 LE.*  
____*Finding your first one brings up a scripted dialogue.*  
______ **Koji** (left hand out, talking neutrally): "Okay, good! A **Revitalizer**!"  
______ **Koji** : "They are your quick way of reviving a dead digital person, should one of you die (and hopefully not infected)."  
______ **Koji** (right finger up): "I'm scanning it's data now to make it available to be built by your club administrator (and I don't want to waste QuickBypasses reviving them all the time) but they are a bit costy so be careful economically."  
______* **Revitalizer** can now be built from the "Build Item" submenu for 300 RDU.*  
  
*Be careful moving around. There could be grid tiles that can trigger various booby traps, dealing small damage to all of your party members in the Overworld. There may be quick-time events for some traps. If you trigger certain traps, a button may appear on screen: Quickly press it to avoid any trap damage in the overworld. Some traps may inflict **Poison** status effect on your party member(s).*  
__* **Poison** status effect: During battle, the poisoned target lose 6.25% LE after each of the poisoned target's turns and it persists throughout the battle and after battle. Outside of battle, the poisoned target lose 6.25% LE every 5 full tiled steps. This status effect ends if the stated target has 0 LE or if cured by other methods such as a **DigiCure**.*  
  
*Should either Main Character 1 or Main Character 2 hit 0 LE for the first time at any time if you haven't collected a **Revitalizer** , the following dialogues will be played depending on character.*  
__*If Main Character 1 has 0 LE for the first time*  
____ **Sayori** (both arms raised, crying nervously, eyes foward): "[mc1 name]!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!"  
____*If Main Character 2's current class is Student*  
______ **Main Character 2** (school uniform, both hands on head, crying in fear, eyes forward): "OH GOD! No-no-no-no-NOOOO!!!"  
____*If Main Character 2's current class is Dokiranger CyberYellow*  
______ **Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands on head nervously, head down): "OH, GOD! No-no-no-no-NOOOO!!!"  
______ **Kai** (right hand on glasses, smirking, glasses glare): "Gosh darn, you _suck_! Can you not _die_ on me already? I have plans for you all!"  
____ **Koji** (both hands down, serious): "Darn it!"  
____ **Koji** (left hand out, talking neutrally): "Fortunately, they haven't infected him as they are avoiding to do that and being in a digital world, he can be revived with no problem."  
____ **Sayori** : "Umm, UMM?! Python coding doesn't work anymore. Oh gosh, [mc1 name]! My best friend! What do I do? Can he be saved?"  
____ **Koji** : "Calm down. If you can find a **Revitalizer** , I'll scan its data for you to build and you can quickly bring him back to life unless if you can figure out how JavaScript or RealityOS's language works. (I have to preserve my QuickBypasses.)"  
____ **Koji** (both hands down, serious): "[mc2 name], stay on your game. If you die too, your player will be disconnected from us (knowing how RPGs work) and who knows what would happen to us even if they reload a save point."  
  
__*If Main Character 2 has 0 LE for the first time*  
____ **Sayori** (both arms raised, crying nervously, eyes foward): "[mc2 name]!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!"  
____*If Main Character 2's current class is Student*  
______ **Main Character 1** (school uniform, both hands down, shocked, eyes forward): "[mc2 name]!"  
______ **Main Character 1** (right fist up, angry, eyes closed): "Darn it! No!"  
____*If Main Character 1's current class is Dokiranger CyberRed*  
______ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "[mc2 name]!"  
______ **Main Character 1** (right fist up, head down): "Darn it! No!"  
____ **Kai** (right hand on glasses, smirking, glasses glare): "Gosh darn, you _suck_! Can you not _die_ on me already? I have plans for you all!"  
____ **Koji** (both hands down, serious): "Darn it!"  
____ **Koji** (left hand out, talking neutrally): "Fortunately, they haven't infected him as they are avoiding to do that and being in a digital world, he can be revived with no problem."  
____ **Sayori** : "Umm, UMM? Python coding doesn't work anymore. Oh gosh, [mc2 name]! My boyfriend! What do I do? Can he be saved?"  
____ **Koji** : "Calm down. If you can find a **Revitalizer** , I'll scan its data for you to build and you can quickly bring him back to life unless if you can figure out how JavaScript or RealityOS's language works. (I have to preserve my QuickBypasses.)"  
____ **Koji** (both hands down, serious): "[mc1 name], stay on your game. If you die too, I think your player will be disconnected from us (knowing how RPGs work) and who knows what would happen to us even if they reload a save point."  
  
*After moving towards the top right corner of Floor 3, the scene fades out to the following cutscene.*  
  


#### Area: A Dark Classroom

  
**NOTE: For anti-spoiler reasons, I will not say a classroom name.**  
*Stop music*  
**Message** : Some time ago...  
*Scene fades in*  
*Player currently has no party members for this scene*  
*Koshiro and Monika appear in the area. Monika is shackled against the right wall in the clubroom and Koshiro is in the middle. There are drains underneath Monika and other empty shackled spots.*  
**Koshiro** (both hands down, serious, eyes away): "(Godd***it, Kai took too long.)"  
**Koshiro** : "(And how did their player get passed my—)"  
**Koshiro** (glasses glare): "(Oh, I found the exploit, but—)"  
**Monika** (collar on neck, limbs shackled, angry, eyes closed): "Err!"  
**Monika** (right eye away/left eye closed): "What—what did you do to me?!"  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "Let me go! Why can't I—"  
*Koshiro walks towards Monika*  
**Koshiro** (talking angrily, eyes forward): "Silence! I gave you a choice and these are the consequences."  
**Koshiro** (angry): "To make sure you don't do any funny business, that collar disables administrative privileges of a club administrator."  
**Koshiro** (serious): "Additionally, I just programmed it with a Force Join plugin that Kai recently built. You're mine, now."  
**Koshiro** (serious, eyes closed): "I should have used that on you from the start."  
**Koshiro** : "I'm tired making all these worthless mistakes."  
**Monika** (talking sadly, eyes forward): "What—what are you going to do to me?"  
*Koshiro's right hand turns into a spike and he stabs Monika*  
*Play Sound Effect: Stab*  
*Scene fades in to red and out in 0.5 s*  
**Monika** (bloody shocked, eyes closed): "G-gyAAAAAAAH-haa!"  
*Koshiro stabs Monika again*  
*Play sound effect: Stab*  
*Scene fades in to red and out in 0.5 s*  
*Pause for 2.0 s*  
*Koshiro stabs Monika again*  
*Play sound effect: Stab*  
*Scene fades in to red and out in 0.5 s*  
*Pause for 2.0 s*  
**Monika** (extra bloody): "Gah-hoooohh..."  
**Monika** : "S-STOP!!! GAAAAAAAHH!"  
**Koshiro** (right hand on face w/ napkin, eyes closed): "Disgusting. Don't puke your filthy blood in my face, putrid worm."  
**Koshiro** (both hands down, serious, eyes closed): "Until we capture your pitiful friends and force them to the Belief Club, you and the rest of the Debate Leaders will fuel the Doki Doki Virus with your blood."  
**Monika** (extra bloody surprised, right eye forward/left eye closed): "W-what?! N-no! J-just—just kill me already..."  
**Koshiro** : "No. Death is only an escape you don't deserve."  
**Koshiro** : "I'm making sure you stay alive as long as possible."  
*Player view moves slightly left in 2.0 s to see the whole room.*  
**updateconsole** : "!spawn chojiro.chr fujio.chr kotoha.chr debatemc.chr"  
"Chojiro, Fujio, Kotoha, and ??? spawned successfully."  
**NOTE: The Update Console box in RPG Maker MV will be Show Text > Background: Dim, Window Position: Top.**  
*Four Debate Club members digitally spawn, three shackled on the left wall (two boys and one girl), one girl shackled on the right wall, above Monika.*  
**Chojiro** (limbs shackled, serious, eyes closed): "Krr..."  
**Fujio** (limbs shackled, serious, eyes closed): "Fuu..."  
**Kotoha** (limbs shackled, worried, eyes closed): "..."  
**ũįƑɱķå** (limbs shackled, worried, eyes closed): "..."  
**NOTE: The female Debate Main Character is currently known as "ũįƑɱķå".**  
**Monika** (eyes forward): "!!!"  
**Kotoha** (surprised, eyes forward): "Fujio, Chojiro, ũįƑɱķå..."  
*Give "ũįƑɱķå" a name, which will be used for "[debatemc name]".*  
**Kotoha** : "B-but—but how? I thought—"  
**Fujio** (surprised, eyes forward): "W-wha—?"  
**Chojiro** (eyes forward): "Grr! Grrrr!"  
**Chojiro** (talking angrily): "Koshiro, THE F*** IS THIS?!"  
**Fujio** (serious, eyes closed): "I-I thought I was certainly dead for sure. The h*ll? Where are we?"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes forward): "W-why? Why are—? W-wait, Kotoha, e-everyone, but didn't—"  
**Debate Main Character** : "I-is this...a nightmare?"  
**Fujio** (surprised, eyes forward): "M-Monika?"  
**Fujio** (shocked): "Monika, is that you? Really you? Oh god, what happened to you?"  
**Kotoha** (shocked, eyes away): "M-Monika? Is that really you? Oh, dear!"  
**Monika** (extra bloody parting lips sadly, eyes away): "..."  
**Koshiro** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "Enough!"  
**Chojiro** (talking anxiously): "Koshiro, what the h*ll's going on?! Get us down from here!"  
**Kotoha** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Koshiro, what's going on?"  
**Kotoha** : "Where are we and how are—"  
**Koshiro** : "I said "ENOUGH!""  
**Kotoha** : "I..."  
**Kotoha** (worried, eyes closed): "I don't understand..."  
**Koshiro** (talking angrily): "You!"  
**Debate Main Character** (scared): "*whimpers*"  
*Koshiro walks towards Debate Main Character.*  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes closed): "..."  
*Shackles on Debate Main Character disappears through glitch and she's being held in air.*  
**Debate Main Character** (blue aura, both hands down, eyes forward): "What? What is—?"  
**Koshiro** : "You're personally coming with me!"  
**Koshiro** : "I'll deal with the rest of you later."  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly, eyes closed): "I-I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!"  
**Kotoha** (shouting sadly, eyes left): "[debatemc name]!"  
**Fujio** (shocked, eyes forward): "The f***? He has psychic powers or something? Koshiro?!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "I didn't mean—"  
*Koshiro and Debate Main Character disappears through glitch.*  
  
**Kotoha** (crying sadly loud, eyes closed): "[debatemc name]!"  
**Fujio** (serious, eyes closed): "I-I can't believe this."  
**Chojiro** : "What bulls*** nightmare is this?!"  
**Fujio** (eyes forward): "..."  
**Fujio** (shocked, eyes forward): "Oh god. What did he do to you, Monika?"  
**Fujio** (surprised): "Are you the real you?"  
**Monika** (eyes forward): "The same he'll do to all of you."  
**Monika** : "What happened to you all?"  
**Chojiro** (talking angrily): "What happened to us?! Where the f*** were you?!"  
**Chojiro** : "Do you realize how s***ty the Debate Club has gotten ever since you left?"  
**Kotoha** : "Chojiro, calm down!"  
**Chojiro** : "I had to take your stupid place as second-in-command among us Vice Presidents."  
**Chojiro** : "F***ing Literature Club my a**!"  
**Fujio** (talking angrily, eyes away): "Shut the h*ll up, Chojiro!"  
**Chojiro** (angry, eyes away): "You... I was certain I killed you."  
**Fujio** : "Oh yeah, you bast***?! You threw me into a f***ing death trap! Some "friend" you were! A**hole!"  
**Kotoha** (crying sadly loud, eyes forward): "Please, stop fi—"  
**Chojiro** (talking angrily): "You were already dying!"  
**Chojiro** : "F***! I can't stand anyone one of you. You, Kotoha, _AND_ Monika!!!"  
**Chojiro** : "And let's not forget that pathetic girl! God, can no one get anything right?!"  
**Fujio** : "F*** you!"  
**Chojiro** : "Their poor decisions caused the school to plummet! If she never f***ing quit on us, we would—"  
**Monika** (extra bloody talking angrily, eyes closed): "Would you two shut the h*ll up?!"  
**Chojiro** (angry, eyes forward): "..."  
**Fujio** (worried, eyes closed): "Sorry..."  
**Monika** (eyes forward): "All of your guys' stupid drama and the politics were the reason why I quit the Debate—"  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "*Cough* *Cough*"  
**Kotoha** (scared, eyes away): "M-Monika, are you okay?"  
**Fujio** (eyes forward): "Did President Koshiro do that to you?"  
**Monika** (extra bloody parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "..."  
**Fujio** : "I don't understand."  
**Fujio** (eyes closed): "I don't understand what's going on."  
**Fujio** (serious): "Koshiro? What's going on with him?"  
**Fujio** : "And how was he able to do these things?"  
**Fujio** (worried, eyes forward): "I know I was dead. How am I back alive? How are anyone one of us—"  
**Kotoha** : "Monika, I don't suppose you know anything, do you?"  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "Actually, yes."  
**Monika** (eyes forward): "The things he can do..."  
**Monika** : "I can also do them..."  
**Kotoha** : "..."  
**Chojiro** (talking angrily): "Don't be making stupid jokes! Tell us, what's happening!"  
**Fujio** (talking angrily, eyes away): "Chojiro, shut the f***—"  
**Monika** (extra bloody talking angrily): "Enough, I'm sick of you two always fighting! Why is it even worse than be—"  
**Fujio** (worried, eyes closed): "Sorry, but this—"  
**Monika** : "*Cough* *Cough*"  
**Fujio** (eyes forward): "S-sorry... Are you okay? (Guess not with those horrible wounds. Sorry...)"  
**Kotoha** : "What did you mean when you said you could do...whatever he could do?"  
**Kotoha** : "Monika, as your best friend, please help us understand."  
**Kotoha** : "I'm sorry. You're in so much pain, I shouldn't rush you."  
**Kotoha** (worried, eyes closed): "I wish I could help you, clean you, and patch you up."  
**Monika** (extra bloody parting lips sadly, eyes away): "..."  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "Alright, first of all..."  
**Monika** (eyes away): "Can you tell me what happened in the Debate Club?"  
**Kotoha** (eyes away): "..."  
**Kotoha** : "Well..."  
**Kotoha** (eyes closed): "... it went poorly."  
**Kotoha** : "After the festival failed we..."  
**Kotoha** (eyes closed): "I don't know what happened."  
**Kotoha** : "We started disappearing one-by-one. I don't know how or why it happened."  
**Kotoha** (eyes away): "The next thing I know is that we were put into a horrifying maze of boxed rooms."  
**Kotoha** : "We can't remember anything between there... Koshiro did something."  
**Monika** : "Being deleted?"  
**Kotoha** (eyes closed): "I don't know what happened to the rest of the club members and why he hasn't brought them back. I miss them."  
**Kotoha** (eyes away): "Anyway, inside this one place, this...creepy guy spoke the rules of his terrible "game" we were thrown in and we were all alone until we found each other, injured or dismembered."  
**Kotoha** : "Me, [debatemc name], and a few Belief Club members barely made it out alive but—"  
**Kotoha** (eyes closed): "—well, we were told that we would be rewarded with freedom but...that was a lie."  
**Fujio** (surprised, eyes forward): "Really? You mean...it was a pointless run? We were going to die anyway?"  
**Chojiro** (serious, eyes closed): "Gosh, d**mit..."  
**Fujio** (talking angrily, eyes away): "Oh, and by the way, Chojiro over here threw me into a death room that crushed me. The a**hole!"  
**Chojiro** (talking angrily, eyes away): "You Son-of-a—"  
**Chojiro** (serious, eyes closed): "Alright, alright, fine! I overreacted back there. Give me a break. I died in that death maze too."  
**NOTE: The type of maze they were in is a reference to the Cube in the _[Cube](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cube_\(film_series\))_ film series.**  
**Kotoha** : "You've went too far, Chojiro. The things you did and said to us."  
**Kotoha** : "Everyone was afraid of you!"  
**Kotoha** : "I'm sorry for leaving you behind but you were a threat to us all!"  
**Kotoha** : "You also murdered that one student!"  
**Fujio** : "You always lose your temper, man, you f***ing _MURDERER_! You're no different from how Koshiro treated us recently!"  
**Fujio** : "Don't expect us to forgive you for what you—"  
**Chojiro** : "I know... I know..."  
**Chojiro** : "And our "friendship" has been bomb-dropping a lot..."  
**Fujio** : "D*** right it has. We used to be best pals until—"  
**Monika** (extra bloody angry, eyes closed): "Can we stop arguing?!"  
**Kotoha** : "Just...stop..."  
**Fujio** (worried, eyes closed): "..."  
**Chojiro** : "..."  
**Fujio** (eyes forward): "Sorry, I don't really swear or yell this much, but... Sorry..."  
**Fujio** (eyes closed): "(I just can't stand him anymore.)"  
**Monika** (extra bloody parting lips worryingly, eyes closed): "Oh...oh god..."  
**Kotoha** (eyes away): "M-Monika, are you alright?"  
**Monika** : "I'm getting dizzy..."  
**Fujio** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Stay strong."  
**Monika** (eyes forward): "Okay... Okay... I think I'm alright. Losing blood though..."  
**Monika** : "(Darn it... So this is what it's like experiencing the Belief Club's torture game they mentioned.)"  
**Monika** : "(Probably barely scratching the surface of it... How'd they do it?)"  
**Chojiro** : "..."  
**Chojiro** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "What science fiction—fantasy bulls*** is this, anyway? What happened to reality? Are the physics no longer here?"  
  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Monika** (eyes away): "We're inside a digital world."  
**Monika** : "Basically, our real world has been "computerized", allowing logic go beyond what our reality can normally do, if programmable...but we're inside a digital world similar to ours."  
**Chojiro** : "How the h*ll does—"  
**Fujio** (talking angrily, eyes away): "Dude, let her tal—"  
**Monika** (extra bloody talking angrily, eyes forward): "Silence!"  
**Monika** (extra bloody parting lips sadly, eyes away): "These...powers we have...well..."  
**Monika** : "It's a club presidential thing... Club Administrative Privilege."  
**Monika** : "The thing is..."  
**Monika** : "First of all, do you guys remember that there was a Gaming Club?"  
**Fujio** (wondering, eyes forward): "Y-yeah?"  
**Chojiro** : "And what does the debunked Gaming Club have anything to do with this?"  
**Monika** (extra bloody sad, eyes closed): "Everything!"  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Monika** (extra bloody parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Except for the mess we're currently in but he's still responsible for it."  
**Monika** : "Their club president was responsible for creating a digitally-augmented reality system."  
**Monika** : "Well, his colleagues have; not him."  
**Monika** : "The Gaming Club President Koji have created a supercomputer program that would put us in a digital world to provide entertainment to each club member at this school as a "test demo", I'd say."  
**Monika** : "He's part of a secret government science facility that has a supercomputer that can change our reality."  
**Fujio** (surprised): "That's crazy..."  
**Monika** : "Each Club President acts as a club administrator to their club's personal pocket dimension called a Club Hub World."  
**Monika** : "Each club are their own pocket dimensions and the reason for that is to prevent club activities from interfering with other club activities but at the moment, the Literature, Debate, and Belief Clubs are linked, according to what Koji said."  
**Chojiro** (talking angrily): "Then, can you use your so-called "magical computer powers" to free us from these stupid shackles?"  
**Monika** (extra bloody parting lips seriously): "I would if I didn't have this stupid collar on. Koshiro put it on me and it disabled my rights to do anything."  
**Kotoha** (eyes away): "Is there anything we can do to free ourselves?"  
**Kotoha** : "He's got [debatemc name]."  
**Kotoha** : "What's he going to do to her?"  
**Monika** (extra bloody parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "He's going to torture us. I feel bad for that girl. From what I heard, Koshiro has a huge grudge against her and not just against me."  
*Play sound effect: In the distance, Debate Main Character screams in pain with lots of horrifying mechanical noises being heard in another room*  
**Kotoha** (crying sadly, eyes closed): "Oh, god! [debatemc name]... *Cries*"  
**Fujio** (shocked, eyes away): "Holy crap! That was behind me. The heck is going on back there?"  
**Fujio** : "F***! What's gotten into him? This isn't like President Koshiro at all. Why is he doing these horrible things now?"  
**Monika** : "He blames me for leaving the club. I'm sorry..."  
**Chojiro** : "This wouldn't have happened if you haven't left!"  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Fujio** (talking angrily): "Dude, can you stop—"  
**Monika** (eyes away): "He's absolutely right..."  
**Monika** : "Koshiro changed because of me."  
**Chojiro** : "And because of that other girl too, I bet."  
**Kotoha** (crying sadly loud): "Stop talking bad about [debatemc name]! We all make mistakes."  
**Fujio** : "Exactly! Give her some pity."  
**Chojiro** (eyes away): "Koshiro gave her more chances than he should have, which was very rare for him to do."  
**Chojiro** : "I would have stopped at the second chance."  
**Chojiro** : "Failure over failure with underwhelming success. You two haven't done a godd*** thing to get her into gear—"  
**Monika** (extra bloody talking angrily, eyes closed): "Can you shut the h*ll up, Chojiro?!"  
**Chojiro** (eyes forward): "You no longer have authority over me, Miss B**** Popular. I became second-in-command when you lef—"  
**Fujio** : "Shut up and let Monika talk!"  
**Monika** : "Gosh, I couldn't stand staying in the Debate Club because of these arguments. Acting all high and mighty... Let me talk!"  
**Chojiro** (serious, eyes closed): "..."  
**Chojiro** : "Fine, sorry."  
**Chojiro** (eyes forward): "So what is President Koshiro up to? (The bast***...)"  
**Monika** : "He's working with the Belief Club President Kai."  
**Chojiro** : "The Belief Club Pr—that dweeb?"  
**Monika** : "Don't underestimate him. We have new Literature Club members that were severely tortured in the Belief Club and he knows how everything works here."  
**Chojiro** (talking seriously): "I know. I heard his annoying voice before but how does he go from a nerdy believer to a psychopathic sadist?"  
**Fujio** : "You've already asked his tortured clubmates about that and they didn't really know. Why would Monika know about—"  
**Monika** : "His real intention is cyberterrorism and universal domination."  
**Monika** : "He created a dangerous computer virus, turning everyone in the school into monsters—using them to conduct terrorism on the world."  
**Monika** : "But the thing is, bio-data like our flesh and blood is needed to fuel Kai's Doki Doki Virus, since our bodies were converted into data when we were brought in this world."  
**Monika** : "He doesn't have a real reason to do these horrible crimes except for "fun"...and Koshiro went along with it."  
**Monika** : "He recruited Koshiro since he needed his intellect and if only if I stayed in the club, Koshiro would have likely refused his proposition and we would have all been infected instead."  
**Kotoha** (worried, eyes away): "I still can't believe Koshiro...of all people..."  
**Fujio** (worried, eyes forward): "There's still a chance Koshiro could go back to the way he was, right?"  
**Chojiro** (serious, eyes closed): "What done is done. "Always move forward, never turn back." That's what he always say."  
**Fujio** (eyes closed): "..."  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "Our only hope is if the Gaming Club President and my friends can save us."  
**Kotoha** (worried, eyes away): "Your friends?"  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Monika** : "That Kai guy infected half of my club members with the Doki Doki Virus but...I hope the others are alright."  
**Monika** : "I treated my club members poorly...when I was their club president."  
**Kotoha** : "Was? Mind me asking what happened in your club?"  
**Monika** : "I stepped down from being their Club President and let Sayori take over."  
**Kotoha** : "When I checked on you before all of this, you seemed normal and fine."  
**Kotoha** : "Did things changed that quickly or...how long have we been away?"  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Monika** (eyes away): "Whatever you saw of me, that wasn't the real me."  
**Kotoha** : "What do you mean that wasn't you?"  
**Monika** : "Because on how the world currently works, with each club having their own computerized pocket dimensions, everyone else becomes fake...A.I. clones of ourselves are left behind."  
**Monika** : "As for me..."  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "I've done terrible things to my club members too, believing everything was fake."  
**Monika** : "I don't want to talk about it but I regret everything I've done."  
**Kotoha** (eyes closed): "I'm...I'm sorry for asking."  
**Monika** (eyes away): "I don't know much about [debatemc name] before I left the Debate Club, but I feel sorry for her—"  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "—for what Koshiro did or might do to her."  
**Kotoha** (crying sadly): "She...she really loved me and...I've grown feelings for her."  
**Monika** : "Being in love. It's really nice, isn't it?"  
**Kotoha** : "Yeah. She really looked up to people like you, Fujio, I..."  
**Kotoha** : "...and Koshiro...until he..."  
**Fujio** : "..."  
**Fujio** (eyes forward): "He really was cold-hearted to her anytime she made even a small mistake and Chojiro even took out on her if not him."  
  
**Chojiro** : "..."  
**Chojiro** (talking angrily, eyes forward): "F***ing Koshiro! Some Supreme Leader you were!"  
**Chojiro** : "How dare you do to this to us, you bast***!!! Your Debate Team Leaders of all people!"  
**Chojiro** : "Especially to me, your second-in-command!"  
**Chojiro** : ""Mr. Perfect"... More like "Mr. IMPERFECT"!!!"  
*Play sound effect: Quick mechanical noise*  
**Chojiro** (limbs shackled w/ thin metal claws aiming over arms, talking angrily, eyes forward): "When I get my hands on you, I'll—"  
*Claws appear out of Chojiro's straps and scratch him deep*  
*Play sound effect: Slow scratching noise*  
**Chojiro** (limbs shackled w/ arms clawed, bloody talking seriously, eyes closed): "GYAAAAHAHA!!! AHHHHHHH!!! F***!!! ARRRRRGH!!!"  
**Kotoha** (crying nervously, eyes forward): "Oh gosh, Chojiro!"  
**Fujio** (shocked, eyes away): "Dude?! Are you ok—"  
*Metal spikes stab through Fujio*  
*Play sound effect: Crunch sound*  
**Fujio** (limbs shackled w/ elbows and knees impaled with arrowed spikes, bloody talking seriously, eyes closed): "FAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"  
**Fujio** : "What did we do to deserve this?! O-O-OWWWWWWWW!!!"  
*Kotoha is struck with lasers from her shackles.*  
**Kotoha** (limbs shackled w/ laser cutters piercing arms, crying bloody sadly loud, eyes closed): "KYAAAAA-HA-HA-HA!!!"  
**Chojiro** : "Gosh, d**mit... It hurts so bad... ARGH! Almost as bad as my death! God!"  
**Monika** (extra bloody scared, eyes closed): "(Guess this is gonna be our fate...and at least I'm not alone...)"  
**Monika** : "([mc1 name], [mc2 name], Sayori, [yourname], please save us...)"  
*Scene fades out*  
*Play sound effect: Mechanical cutting effects*  
**Monika** (off-scene): "KYAAAAAAAAAAA-Haa-haa-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor of Floor 3

  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's melodic horror, used as the overworld theme.**  
*Your party members are Main Character 1 and Main Character 2*  
**Main Character 1** (school uniform, right fist up, angry, eyes forward): "The Debate Club should be at the end of this corner, right?"  
**Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "Hold on a second."  
**Koji** : "Ah, you're back already?"  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, wondering): "Huh?"  
**Koji** : "I'm talking to your player. How'd you get inside Koshiro's dimensional barrier?"  
**Menu options:**  
__Umm... exploit? I don't know.  
**Main Character 1** : "Why did you leave us?!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Our power suits were not functioning right when you left us."  
**Main Character 1** : "Do you know how difficult it was to deal with these monsters, even with a power boost from the armors?"  
**Menu options:**  
__Sorry. I had no chioce in the matter.  
**Menu options:**  
__Anyway, I want to let you know that Koshiro is torturing his vice presidents, Monika included.  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): "Eeeeee!"  
**Menu options:**  
__He's personally dealing with his latest vice president that replaced Monika, who I named [debatemc name].  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes forward): "We need to save them!"  
**Koji** : "Hold on. I don't think it'll be that easily."  
**Koji** : "Was the room [yourname] spectated the real Debate Clubroom or was that another classroom?"  
**Menu options:**  
__You mean that couldn't be the Debate Clubroom?  
____ **Koji** : "Unless if Koshiro did a makeover, well..."  
____ **Koji** (both hands down, neutral): "Never mind, let's try anyway."  
__...  
____ **Koji** (both hands down, neutral): "We'll try the Debate Club anyway."  
__ **Koji** : "By the way, I found the codes to some of the DigiChips used for those DigiBusters."  
__ **Koji** : "I'll program some of them to be built from the Pause Menu."  
__* **PyroSaber Chip** and **ElecSaber Chip** can now be purchased and built from the pause menu.*  
____*The **PyroSaber Chip** is a DigiChip that can be equipped to the CyberRed DigiBuster's Melee (Red) slot. It adds +5 STR and grants the PyroSaber special attack, a fire melee attack.*  
____*The **ElecSaber Chip** is a DigiChip that can be equipped to the CyberYellow DigiBuster's Melee (Yellow) slot. It adds +5 AGI and grants the ElecSaber special attack, a lightning melee attack.*  
____**NOTE: This feature is possible with the [Yanfly's Attachable Augments](http://yanfly.moe/2016/04/15/yep-92-attachable-augments-rpg-maker-mv/) plugin for RPG Maker MV. I was going to call the Drama Club's attachable augments "DigiAugments", but "DigiChips" sounds easier. Basically equipment to an equipment but to do that, the weapon/armor you want to upgrade has to be unequipped from the party member first in Yanfly's Attachable Augments plugin.**  
*At some point as you proceed through the game*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms raised, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "Wait!"  
__ **Sayori** : "Koji, don't you think you could use that QuickBypass thingy and free Monika and the others?"  
__ **Koji** : "I was lucky it worked in this place."  
__ **Koji** : "I know it doesn't work in the Belief Club but I also assumed that it wouldn't work in the Debate Club."  
__ **Koji** : "To my surprise, I was astounded Koshiro didn't secure his firewall to patch my QuickBypass but I'm pretty sure he did by now."  
__ **Koji** : "I'm not going to waste one to find out but I'm pretty sure he took precautions ever since the first time I transferred Monika over."  
__ **Koji** : "They are difficult to build and I invented them recently with the purpose of defending you people by using assets from other clubs."  
*At some point as you proceed through the game*  
__ **Main Character 1** (right fist up, angry, eyes forward): "We're close to the Debate Club, right?"  
__*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
__*Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri glitches in the scene*  
__ **Infected Yuri** (head turned left, both hands down, crazily smiling, eyes forward): **"It's been a while..."**  
__ **Infected Natsuki** (head straight, both hands on hip, crazily smiling, eyes forward): **"Ehehehe!"**  
__ **Main Character 2** (school uniform, both hands down, nervous, eyes forward): "Eee!"  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
____ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, surprised): "Natsuki?! Yuri?!"  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
____ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, surprised): "Yuri?! Natsuki?!"  
__ **Infected Yuri** : **"Come join us, already."**  
__ **Sayori** (both arms raised, crying nervously, eyes forward): "Yuri, Natsuki, please snap out of it!"  
__ **Infected Natsuki** (head turned left): **"Why, when this is the best feeling we ever had?"**  
__ **Infected Yuri** : **"Ehehehe!"**  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
____ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, surprised): "(Natsuki...)"  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, surprised): "(Yuri...)"  
__*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
____ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, surprised): "(Natsuki... Yuri...)"  
__ **Koji** : "It doesn't matter. You're going to have to battle through them."  
__ **Koji** : "Don't hold back."  
__ **Main Character 2** (left hand up, worried, eyes forward): "Let's...let's do it..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri, Natsuki, you gave me no choice. I'm sorry..."  
__*Player engages a boss battle with Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri*  
  


#### Miniboss Battle: Main Character 1 & Main Character 2 vs. Infected Natsuki & Infected Yuri (Round 1)

  
*Play music: Miniboss Attack!*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is a symphonic metal battle music, used as the miniboss battle theme.**  
**Infected Yuri** (head turned left, both hands down, crazily smiling, eyes forward): **"So, you think you can take us on?"**  
**Infected Natsuki** (head turned right, both hands on hip, crazily smiling, eyes forward): **"Show me what you got!"**  
*If Main Character 1's current class is Dokiranger CyberRed*  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
____ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "(I don't really want to hurt them, especially Natsuki.)"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "(Please, don't go hard on them.)"  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "(I don't really want to hurt them, especially Yuri.)"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "(Please, don't go hard on them.)"  
__*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
____ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "(I don't really want to hurt them...)"  
____ **Main Character 1** (battle pose): "(... but they gave me no choice.)"  
*If Main Character 1's current class is Student*  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
____ **Main Character 1** (school uniform, both hands down, worried, eyes closed): "(I don't really want to hurt them, especially Natsuki.)"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "(Please, don't go hard on them.)"  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Main Character 1** (school uniform, both hands down, worried, eyes closed): "(I don't really want to hurt them, especially Yuri.)"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "(Please, don't go hard on them.)"  
__*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
____ **Main Character 1** (school uniform, both hands down, worried, eyes closed): "(I don't really want to hurt them...)"  
____ **Main Character 1** (right fist up, angry, eyes forward): "(... but they gave me no choice.)"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, crying nervously, eyes forward): "..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Just...do what you have to..."  
*Battle engaged*  
**NOTE: See [Enemy Profiles](https://sta.sh/01poclgb0mk5) for Infected Natsuki's and Infected Yuri's stats and skills.**  
  
**NOTE: This miniboss battle has a unique punishing gimmick. Depending on the character route chosen back in Chapter 5, Main Character 1's attacks may be penalized, as in, his attacks deal less damage to the girlfriend of his choice (if he has one) and if he has a strong bond with that girl (Natsuki New Route or Yuri Normal Route), his attacks deal even less damage to that girl.**  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__*Main Character 1's attacks deal 67% damage to Infected Natsuki (50% damage during Natsuki New Route) and 100% damage to Infected Yuri.*  
__*If Main Character 1 attacks Infected Natsuki the first time*  
____*If Main Character 1's current class is Dokiranger CyberRed*  
______ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "I'm... I'm sorry, Natsuki..."  
____*If Main Character 1's current class is Student*  
______ **Main Character 1** (school uniform, talking sadly, eyes closed): "I'm... I'm sorry, Natsuki..."  
____ **Koji** (left hand out, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "Don't hold back on them!"  
____ **Koji** (both hands down, neutral): "(Darn it!)"  
____*If taken "Natsuki Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
______ **Message** : Because of [mc1 name]'s feelings towards Natsuki, his attacks deal 67% damage to Infected Natsuki.  
______ **Infected Natsuki** : **"Oh, come on, lover boy! Don't wimp out on me!"**  
______ **Infected Natsuki** : **"I'm just getting started!"**  
____*If taken "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
______ **Message** : Because of [mc1 name]'s feelings towards Natsuki, his attacks deal 50% damage to Infected Natsuki.  
______ **Infected Natsuki** : **"Oh, come on, lover boy! Don't wimp out on me!"**  
______ **Infected Natsuki** : **"I'm just getting started!"**  
______ **Infected Natsuki** (head tilted left): **"I'm gonna have fun abusing you like my grandpapa did to my miserable, dead daddy."**  
______*If Main Character 1's current class is Dokiranger CyberRed*  
________ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "(Natsuki, please...no... I'm sorry...)"  
______*If Main Character 1's current class is Student*  
________ **Main Character 1** (school uniform, talking sadly, eyes closed): "(Natsuki, please...no... I'm sorry...)"  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__*Main Character 1's attacks deal 100% damage to Infected Natsuki and 50% damage to Infected Yuri (67% damage during Yuri New Route).*  
__*If Main Character 1 attacks Infected Yuri the first time*  
____*If Main Character 1's current class is Dokiranger CyberRed*  
______ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "I'm... I'm sorry, Yuri..."  
____*If Main Character 1's current class is Student*  
______ **Main Character 1** (school uniform, talking sadly, eyes closed): "I'm... I'm sorry, Yuri..."  
____ **Koji** (left hand out, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "Don't hold back on them!"  
____ **Koji** (both hands down, neutral): "(Darn it!)"  
____*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
______ **Message** : Because of [mc1 name]'s deep feelings towards Yuri, his attacks deal 50% damage to Infected Yuri.  
______ **Infected Yuri** (head tilted right, crazily happy, eyes forward): **"[mc1 name], that hurt...a little."**  
______ **Infected Yuri** : **"You can do a little bit more, boyfriend. Let's cut each other up!"**  
______ **Infected Yuri** (head tilted left): **"And because you let my family die, I'm going to tear you up soooo hard and devour your insides. It'll be juicy!"**  
______*If Main Character 1's current class is Dokiranger CyberRed*  
________ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "(Yuri, please...no... I'm sorry...)"  
______*If Main Character 1's current class is Student*  
________ **Main Character 1** (school uniform, talking sadly, eyes closed): "(Yuri, please...no... I'm sorry...)"  
____*If taken "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
______ **Message** : Because of [mc1 name]'s feelings towards Yuri, his attacks deal 67% damage to Infected Yuri.  
______ **Infected Yuri** (head tilted right, crazily happy, eyes forward): **"[mc1 name], that hurt...a little."**  
______ **Infected Yuri** : **"You can do a little bit more, boyfriend. Let's cut each other up!"**  
  
*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
__*Main Character 1's attacks deal 100% damage to both Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri*  
  
*If Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri are defeated and after you get rewarded*  
__*Stop music immediately*  
__*Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri glitches into the battle scene*  
__ **Infected Natsuki** (head titled right, crazily happy, eyes forward): **"You are strong."**  
__ **Infected Yuri** (head titled left, crazily happy, eyes forward): **"We'll be back later."**  
__*Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri glitches out the battle scene*  
__*End of battle*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor of Floor 3

  
*No music*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
**Main Character 1** (school uniform, right fist up, angry, eyes forward): "Darn!"  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, sad, eyes forward): "Is...is there a way to cure Natsuki, Yuri, and Erika?"  
**Sayori** : "I can't stand them looking like that."  
*If you already acquired your first DigiCure.*  
__ **Koji** (left hand out, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "Like I said, until I figure out a vaccine program or if cousin Kai has information for a vaccine that I could steal, there's nothing I can do yet."  
*If you never acquired your first DigiCure.*  
__ **Koji** (left hand out, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "Until I figure out a vaccine program, no."  
**Koji** (both hands down): "Don't worry. I haven't given up and I'll try to figure something out."  
**Koji** : "But getting a hold of your other club administrator is currently our top priority and we'll work our way from there."  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's melodic horror, used as the overworld theme.*  
*Player can control the party members in the overworld*  
*Once the player reaches the Debate Clubroom, the next scene plays.*  
  


#### Area: Debate Clubroom of Floor 3

  
*Stop music*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s as the party members and Sayori appear on scene*  
**Main Character 1** : "This is the classroom where the Debate Club takes place, right?"  
**Sayori** : "They're not here!"  
**Koji** (both hands down, neutral, glasses glare): "Figures. That would have been too easy."  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Infected Erika, Infected Female Student C, and Infected Male Student C glitches in the scene.*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Infected Erika** (melting arms down, melting sad face, melting empty eyes): **"BLEEEEEEH!!!"**  
**Main Character 2** (both hands on head, talking nervously, eyes forward): "E-E-Erika!!!"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Erika!"  
**Infected Male Student C** (battle pose, crazily happy, eyes forward): **"Why don't you surrender already?"**  
**Infected Female Student C** (battle pose, crazily happy, eyes forward): **"And join us so we can torture you!"**  
**Main Character 1** (right fist raised, angry, eyes forward): "I'm not going to hold back this time."  
*Player engages a boss battle with Infected Erika [boss], Infected Female Student C [normal enemy], and Infected Male Student C [normal enemy]*  
  


#### Miniboss Battle: Main Character 1 & Main Character 2 vs. Infected Erika, Infected Female Student C, & Infected Male Student C

  
*Play music: Miniboss Attack!*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is a symphonic metal battle music, used as the miniboss battle theme.**  
*If Main Character 2 attacks Infected Erika for the first time.*  
__*If Main Character 2's current class is Student*  
____ **Main Character 2** (school uniform, both hands down, nervous, head forward): "I-I'm sorry, Erika."  
____ **Main Character 2** : "But this is for your own good."  
____ **Main Character 2** : "Forgive me! (Eww, gross!)"  
____ **Koji** (right hand out, talking worryingly, glasses glare): "What are you doing attacking without your—"  
____ **Koji** : "STOP!!!"  
__*If Main Character 2's current class is Dokiranger CyberYellow*  
____ **Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands down nervously, head forward): "I-I'm sorry, Erika."  
____ **Main Character 2** : "But this is for your own good."  
____ **Main Character 2** (battle pose): "Forgive me!"  
*After Infected Female Student C and Infected Male Student C attacks with their special attacks.*  
__ **Koji** : "Fire and electricity."  
__ **Koji** : "It's a good thing your battle armors resist those specific elemental attacks respectively by half the damage."  
__*If Main Character 1 and/or Main Character 2's current class is Student*  
____ **Koji** : "Seriously, use your battle armors!"  
  


#### Area: Debate Clubroom of Floor 3

  
*Stop music*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s as the party members (in their Dokiranger Armors) and Sayori appear on scene*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Erika..."  
**Main Character 1** (CyberRed, right fist up, head forward): "Anywhere else we should check?"  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
**Koji** (left hand out, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "Wait, I'm finding a reading of something below you."  
**Main Character 1** (battle pose): "Alright then."  
*Main Character 1 punches a hole through the ground.*  
**Main Character 1** : "Let's go!"  
**Main Character 2** : "We have to jump down from—?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Better than taking the stairs. Grab Sayori."  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Uwaaaa!"  
*Sayori disappears into Main Character 2*  
*Main Character 1 jumps down the hole*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*Main Character 2 jumps down the hole*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Area: Koshiro's Private Torture Room of Floor 2

  
*There is a table with disassemble pieces of Debate Main Character's body on a grated table and broken glasses on her face with shards in her face*  
*Main Character 1 falls through the center of the room, followed by Main Character 2*  
*Sayori appears in the scene from Main Character 2's body*  
**Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "Oh, God! What's that?!"  
*Main Character 1 walks towards the disassembled corpse on the grated table*  
  


#### CG scene: Debate Main Character's Disassembled Corpse

  
*Debate Main Character's corpse appears on a grated table, all limbs removed and cut open. Guts and intestines all over the place.*  
*Pauses for 3.0 s*  
  


#### Area: Koshiro's Torture Room of Floor 2

  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes forward): "UWAAAA!!! What is—that is the most horrifying thing I've—"  
**Sayori** (eyes squeezed): "I can't look. Oh my, I'm going to be sick. It also smells bad! Eww!"  
**Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands on head nervously, head down): "Oh, no! Oh, no! Ohno-Ohno-Ohno!"  
**Main Character 2** : "Why am I experiencing this all over again?"  
**Koji** (left hand out, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "Nasty sight, but we can bring the girl back later."  
**Main Character 1** : "Oh gosh, I almost puked but I don't want to do it in this helmet."  
**Main Character 1** : "(Okay, keep your stomatch together.)"  
**Koji** (both hands down, neutral): "I'm reading live biological signals in the next room in front of you, but they are on the brink of death."  
**Main Character 1** : "Alright."  
**Main Character 1** : "[mc2 name], I know seeing this must be giving you PTSD, but help me out here."  
**Main Character 1** : "Let's blast this wall down with a Charge Shot."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "R-right..."  
*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 charges up the DigiBuster and fires a Charged DigiBuster against the wall behind the disassembled corpse*  
*Main Character 2 and Sayori moves inside Main Character 1*  
*Player can control the party members in the overworld*  
*There may be items in this room but I don't know what at the moment*  
*Move to the blasted wall to enter the next room*  
  


#### Area: Koshiro's Torture Room of Floor 2

  
*NOTE: Monika is missing, Chojiro and Fujio are bleeding to death on the wall, and Kotoha has her limbs cut off (from the cutting lasers), bleeding out on the ground."  
**Main Character 1** : "Oh god! Are these the leaders of the Debate Team?"  
**Main Character 2** : "It...it just won't get out of my head! The nightmares!"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "This is so wrong! This is so wrong!"  
**Sayori** (eyes forward): "But where's Monika? (Oh god, I hope she escaped and alright.)"  
*Player can control the party members in the overworld*  
  
*If interact with Fujio at the middle left*  
__ **Fujio** (limbs shackled w/ arrowed spiked impaled, bloody worried, eyes closed): "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Fujio. He's in a few classes of mine."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "This is terrifying and it's like what happened to the Belief Club's vice."  
*If interact with Chojiro at the top left*  
__ **Chojiro** (limbs shackled w/ body clawed, bloody neutral, eyes closed): "..."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "This guy, he—"  
__ **Main Character 2** : "—he was really scary when I found him in that—"  
*If interact with Kotoha on the ground at the top right*  
__ **Kotoha** (lying on the ground armless and legless, bloody sad, eyes closed): "..."  
____**NOTE: This will be the first time where a character sprite is horizontal...well, more diagonal so the rest of the body goes off screen**  
__ **Sayori** (crying nervously, eyes forward): "Oh gosh, Kotoha! What did they do to you?"  
__ **Sayori** (talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "I can't look at you the way you are."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "You know her? (And these burns, but how did—was she struggling?)"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "We were in World History together along with Monika."  
__ **Sayori** (crying sadly, eyes forward): "Them two were so close like best friends."  
  
*If the player heads to the exit on top*  
__*Main Character 1 moves down a few tiles*  
__*Main Character 2 and Sayori appear over Main Character 1 and move adjacent to him*  
__*Koshiro enters the classroom from the doorway*  
__*Play music: Political Madness*  
__**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that serves as Koshiro's theme.**  
__ **Koshiro** (both hands down, serious, eyes forward): "What do you think you're doing in here?"  
__*Main Character 1 is aiming his right DigiBuster at Koshiro, charging it up.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (charging right DigiBuster, head forward): "Bast***! Where's Monika?"  
__ **Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, glasses glare): "..."  
__*Monika digitally spawns in front of Koshiro, levitating*  
__ **Monika** (blue aura, collar, both hands down, very bloody worried and bruised, eyes closed): "Keh..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down nervously): "M-Monika!"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms raised, crying nervously, eyes forward): "Oh, my gosh! Monika!"  
__ **Koshiro** : "Go ahead, fire that arm blaster at me, if you have the guts."  
__ **Main Character 1** (aiming right DigiBuster): "If you don't use Monika as a shield, I would, you bast***!"  
__ **Monika** : "..."  
__ **Monika** (eyes forward): "..."  
__ **Monika** : "Sayori? Who?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Monika!"  
__*Main Character 1's CyberRed helmet digitally disappears*  
__ **Main Character 1** (helmetless CyberRed, both hands down, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "It's us!"  
__ **Monika** : "[mc1 name]? [mc2 name]? What's with those—"  
__ **Monika** : "Grr! My body hurts."  
__ **Koshiro** (both hands down, serious, eyes forward): "Unless if you want me to put more harm on her body, right now, I suggest you deactivate your digital equipment and hand me your transformers."  
__ **Koshiro** (left hand out, eyes closed): "I've dealt with these _"Dokirangers"_ before when Kai recruited my intellect."  
__ **Koshiro** (both hands down, eyes forward): "Don't underestimate me."  
__ **Main Character 1** (worried): "(What should I do, [yourname]?)"  
  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Try a surprise attack  
______*Pause for 2.0 s*  
______ **Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (right fist up, angry, eyes forward): "!!!"  
______*Pause for 0.5 s*  
______*Main Character 1 digitally teleports behind Koshiro*  
______ **Koshiro** (glasses glare): "!!!"  
______*[Quick Time Event] If you press the "Action" button within 0.5 s*  
________*If successful*  
__________*Main Character 1 is using the PyroSaber from the DigiBuster*  
__________ **Main Character 1** (readying PyroSaber, talking angrily): "Take this! PyroSaber!"  
__________*Main Character 1 slashes Koshiro with the PyroSaber. Koshiro appears digitally incorporeal for a second before turning back.*  
__________ **Koshiro** (torso glitched, left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "Futile..."  
__________*Koshiro's left arm turns into a spike. 1.0 s later, Koshiro stabs Main Character 1*  
__________*Screen flashes to red and out for 0.5 s*  
__________*Main Character 1 takes 150 LE damage. If Main Character 1's LE were to go below 1 from this event, his current LE becomes 1.*  
__________ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, surprised): "What?!"  
________*If failed*  
__________ **Koshiro** (physical, left hand on glasses): "Futile..."  
__________*Koshiro's left arm turns into a spike. 1.0 s later, Koshiro stabs Main Character 1*  
__________*Screen flashes to red and out for 0.5 s*  
__________*Main Character 1 takes LE damage all the way down to 1 LE.*  
__________ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, surprised): "What?!"  
______ **Main Character 1** (stabbed by spiked arm in torso, bloody shocked, eyes forward): "GAH!!!"  
______*Main Character 1 demorphs from helmetless Dokiranger CyberRed to Student*  
______ **Sayori** (both arms raised, crying nervously, eyes forward): "[mc1 name]!"  
______*Koshiro flangs Main Character 1 to the right as he's hit against the right wall. The CyberRed DigiChanger, Model: Heart appears on the ground next to Koshiro.*  
______ **Koshiro** (corporeal, left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "You shouldn't have done that."  
______*Koshiro looks at the CyberRed DigiChanger, Model: Heart and picks it up*  
______ **Koshiro** (both hands down, eyes forward): "I'll be taking this. You won't be needing it anymore."  
______*Sayori runs towards Main Character 1*  
______ **Sayori** (both arms down, crying sadly): "[mc1 name], are you okay?"  
______ **Main Character 1** (sitting, bloody angry, eyes forward): "Grr!"  
______ **Koshiro** : "Now you'll experience real pain."  
______*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
______*Stop music immediately*  
______*Screen shakes*  
______ **Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Uwaaa!!!"  
______ **Koshiro** (body glitching, both arms horizontally raised, angry, glasses glare): "What now?"  
______ **Koshiro** : "Grr!"  
______*Monika falls down*  
______ **Monika** (no aura, sitting, extra bloody gritting teeth worryingly, eyes closed): "Gahhh!!! Ah-haaaaa! S-STOP!"  
______*Main Character 2 demorphs (Main Character 1 was already demorphed)*  
______ **Main Character 1** (school uniform, bloody surprised): "Gahhhh!!!"  
______ **Main Character 2** (school uniform, both hands on head, nervous, eyes forward): "Eee!"  
______ **Koji** (facing forward, smacking angrily, glasses glare): "No way am I going to let you harm my warriors, not when I came this far!"  
______ **Koji** : "(I say as I probably did more to [mc1 name]'s and Monika's wounds, but that should stun Koshiro for a while for what he's using. Sorry guys.)"  
  
____Surrender  
______*Pause for 2.0 s*  
______ **Main Character 1** (worried, eyes closed): "..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (angry): "Tch..."  
______ **Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "Power Down..."  
______*Main Character 1 demorphs from helmetless Dokiranger CyberRed to his school uniform*  
______ **Monika** (both hands down, extra bloody parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "[mc1 name]."  
______ **Koji** (facing forward, smacking angrily, glasses glare): "[mc1 name]—no, [yourname]—what do you think you're doing?"  
______ **Main Character 2** (both hands down, head down): "P-Power Down..."  
______*Main Character 2 demorphs from Dokiranger CyberYellow to his school uniform*  
______ **Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "..."  
______ **Koshiro** (both hands down, smirking, glasses glare): "Smart."  
______ **Koshiro** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Now, give me those digital transformers and I promise I'll make it...less painful."  
______ **Main Character 1** (school uniform, both hands down, angry, eyes closed): "..."  
______ **Monika** (eyes closed): "D-don't give up...w-whatever abilities you guys now have...for m-my sake."  
______ **Main Character 1** : "I'm sorry... Here..."  
______*Main Character 1 walks towards Koshiro*  
______ **Koshiro** (both hands down, smirking, glasses glare): "Hmm!"  
______ **Koshiro** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "And now for you, boy."  
______ **Main Character 2** (both hands down, worried, eyes down): "..."  
______ **Main Character 2** : "It was nice...feeling like a superhero..."  
______*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
______*Stop music immediately*  
______*Screen shakes*  
______ **Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Uwaaa!!!"  
______ **Koshiro** (body glitching, both arms horizontally raised, angry, glasses glare): "What now?"  
______ **Koshiro** : "Grr!"  
______*Monika falls down*  
______ **Monika** (no aura, sitting, extra bloody gritting teeth worryingly, eyes closed): "Gahhh!!! Ah-haaaaa! S-STOP!"  
______ **Main Character 1** (surprised, eyes forward): "Another quake?"  
______ **Main Character 2** (both hands on head, nervous, eyes forward): "Eee!"  
______ **Koji** : "You will not quit on me!"  
______ **Koji** : "I will _NOT_ allow another club to be taken away!"  
______ **Koji** : "(Though, I should have thought that more through. Sorry, Monika. But since Koshiro came prepared, I had to do this.)"  
**Koji** : "Keep going! I'll hold him down."  
**Koji** : "Take your DigiChanger, get Monika, and flee!"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes forward): "B-but what about Kotoha and the others?"  
**Koji** (facing diagonally, both hands down, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "There's nothing we can do about them. Sorry."  
**Koji** : "I used whatever I can to save you all and don't have enough QuickBypasses to fix their problems if possible."  
**Koji** : "We'll save them all later but for now, keep your distance."  
**Koji** : "I will not fail another club."  
**Koji** : "The sooner you destroy the Heart of the Virus, the better."  
*If chosen the "Try to Sneak Attack" option*  
__*Sayori and Main Character 1 move towards Koshiro*  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Here, your thingy!"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down): "[mc2 name], help Monika up and gently."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "A-ah!"  
__*Main Character 2 moves towards Monika*  
__ **Monika** (standing, extra bloody parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "G-geh!"  
__*Main Character 2 and Monika leaves the room on top*  
*If chosen the "Surrender" option*  
__*Main Character 1 move towards Koshiro*  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, angry, eyes forward): "I'll be taking this back."  
__*Main Character 1 leaves the room.*  
__*Sayori moves towards Monika*  
__ **Sayori** : "I-I got you."  
__ **Sayori** : "[mc2 name], help me, quick...and gently."  
__ **Main Character 2** : "A-ah!"  
__*Main Character 2 moves towards Monika*  
__ **Monika** (standing, extra bloody parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "G-geh!"  
__*Main Character 2, Sayori, and Monika leaves the room on top*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
**Koshiro** (both hands down, angry, eyes forward): "D*mn, them! D*mn, that Koji! He broke through my barrier."  
*If you succeeded in the Sneak Attack QTE*  
__ **Koshiro** : "That electromagnetic pulse did a number to my body when I used that holographic phaser."  
*If you chose surrender or failed the Sneak Attack QTE*  
__ **Koshiro** : "I was a fool preparing a holographic phaser at the time. That electromagnetic pulse did a number to my body in that form..."  
**Kai** (both hands up, angry, glasses glare): "Leave them to me. Other than my few recaptured escapees, your members are the only other ones fueling my virus even when it's at a loss."  
**Kai** : "I can't get anymore of the good stuff from my old vice and we can't rewind time in this linked interdimension."  
**Kai** : "Seriously, when are you going to find the lost data your other club members? I need them!"  
**Koshiro** : "If I would have known they would have been important at a time like this, I would have kept them around and use them rather than my team leaders, minus that failure of a leader."  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "Only those who prove their worthy receives acknowledgment from me."  
**Kai** : "Grr! I'm going to take some risks here and I think I figured out how to do it right."  
**Kai** : "Koji's becoming more of nuisance than ever and I'm regretting wasting time with this game for a few twerps."  
**Kai** : "Still though, as hilarious as what you did to your newbie vice president, I need them all of them tormented alive without them dead as much as possible."  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on Floor 2

  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's melodic horror, used as the overworld theme.**  
*If you chose the "Try a Sneak Attack" option*  
__*Main Character 1 (bloody), Main Character 2, Sayori, and Monika (bloody) move along the hall for a little bit*  
__ **Sayori** : "You two are terribly hurt. A DigiPotion or 2 should fix the trick, right?"  
__*Main Character 1 is back to normal*  
__*Play sound: Healing*  
__*Pause for 1.0 s*  
__*Monika is back to normal*  
__*Play sound: Healing*  
__*Main Character 1's current LE is recovered by the amount a DigiPotion heals for*  
__*2 DigiPotions are automatically consumed from your inventory if you have two.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Thanks. Glad those exist."   
__ **Monika** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "T-thank you."  
*If you chose the "Surrender" option*  
__*Main Character 1, Main Character 2, Sayori, and Monika (bloody) move along the hall for a little bit*  
__ **Sayori** : "You're terribly hurt. A DigiPotion should fix the trick, right?"  
__*Monika is back to normal*  
__*Play sound: Healing*  
__*A DigiPotion is automatically consumed from your inventory if you have one*  
__ **Monika** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "T-thank you."   
**Koji** : "My EMPQuaker should have temporarily disabled that collar on Monika."  
**Koji** : "Quickly, destroy it before it takes effect again, otherwise she'll be under Koshiro's control again."  
**Sayori** : "B-but ho—"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand thrust w/ CyberRed DigiChanger, angry, eyes forward): "CyberForce Emergency!"  
*Main Character 1 morphs into Dokiranger CyberRed*  
**Main Character 1** (CyberRed, right hand out, head forward): "Hold still."  
*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "monika.chr"*  
*Play sound: Snap*  
**Monika** (surprised, eyes forward): "!!!"  
**Main Character 2** (right hand up, nervous, eyes forward): "Ah! Here they come!"  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  
*Screen moves towards the right with infected students on screen**  
*Play music: Virus Battle*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's symphonic metal, used as the battle theme.**  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Screen moves to the left back to the characters*  
**Main Character 1** (battle pose): "Let's do this!"  
**Main Character 2** : "R-right."  
**Main Character 2** (right hand thrust w/ CyberYellow DigiChanger, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "CyberForce Emergency!"  
*Main Character 1 morphs into Dokiranger CyberYellow*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 dashes to the right off-screen*  
*Play sound effect: Energy shots, fire, and electricity noises*  
**Monika** : "A-amazing..."  
**Monika** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "So why don't you have one, Sayori?"  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes forward): "They're only compatible with playable characters and we club administrators cannot become one, unfortunately."  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "That's a shame."  
**Koji** (right finger up, neutral, glasses glare): "(Hmm! So they can work without the player's commands, but—oh, I think I get it.)"  
**Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Well, it could be possible, but it would require me to waste a QuickBypass, remove your Club Administrative Privilege, and—"  
**Koji** (right finger up): "No wait, I just forgot—"  
**Koji** (right hand out): "I still haven't found a way to remove a Club President's or Founder's Club Administrative Privilege outside my club yet, otherwise I would have been able to take their powers away."  
**Koji** : "If I can get back to my Gaming Club Side Nexus, I could easily do that in a heartbeat...or few."  
**Koji** (both hands down, worried): "(Gosh darn it, the mistakes I made and the little time I had to react in defense is haunting me again.)"  
**Monika** (pointing w/ hand on hip, parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "But wasn't I already a playable character, according to Koshiro, to be part of his stupid game?"  
**Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "That was back then but that status was gone when you created the Literature Club. You can't have both."  
**Koji** : "Besides, you two are better off with Club Administrative Privilege."  
**Monika** (left hand on hip, seriously sad, eyes forward): "Maybe, but I don't know how to code outside of Python."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking neutrally): "Wait, I was thinking..."  
**Sayori** : "So, you can access other club worlds with your QuickBypass trick thingy, right?"  
**Koji** : "Just their database, gathering information or changing things, but only for a short period of time."  
**Koji** : "And if you are thinking I could go back to my Gaming Club World, I tried, and as expected, it doesn't work for my Gaming Club since my club's world is functioned differently, being a "Side Nexus" to the main Nexus."  
**Koji** : "It also doesn't work in the main Nexus either. I wish I could tell my colleagues about our situation. Still working on that."  
**Sayori** (curious): "Then how did Kai attack your club?"  
**Koji** (both hands down, neutral): "..."  
**Koji** (right finger up, talking neutrally): "Good question."  
**Koji** (right hand on mouth, neutral): "..."  
**Koji** (right finger up, talking neutrally): "Wait!"  
**Koji** : "Ahhh! Now I figured out how he did it."  
**Koji** (right hand out): "It was during the Club Presidential Meeting in my Gaming Club Side Nexus when I brought him and the other Club Presidents to—"  
**Koji** : "Yeah, I think it was when Kai asked to use the restroom."  
**Koji** : "I don't know how but he has probably found exploits in my world's security and firewall."  
**Koji** (both hands down): "If his Dimensional Breacher program has a script, if I can access that program, I can get us back to—"  
**Kai** (both hands up, angry, glasses glare): "No, no, no, no, no! Don't you dare! "Deleting those scripts now, save, rewrite, and save!""  
**Koji** (facing forward, smacking angrily): "F***!"  
**Koji** (facing diagonally, right finger up, talking neutrally): "Excuse my language, even though it's censored for players. (I'm still gonna figure out a way.)"  
**Kai** : "F***ing Koji invading my privacy. Why am I not surprised?"  
**Kai** (smirking): "But nice try!"  
**Kai** (angry): "If only if I spent more time in your world locating that supercomputer's dimensional codes, though."  
**Monika** : "Well, that escalated."  
**Monika** : "Anything else?"  
**Koji** (left hand out): "Back to Plan A, I guess."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Pause for 1.0 s*  
  
*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 teleports on screen*  
*Pause for 1.0 s*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, head forward): "All clear! Power Down!"  
**Main Character 2** : "Power Down!"  
*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 demorphs into school uniforms*  
**Monika** (leaning, happy): "I must say, you two were amazing out there!"  
**Main Character 1** (school uniform, right hand on head, talking happily, eyes closed): "Umm... Thanks."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "It goes to show that we non-Club Presidents can be just as powerful when given the right equipment and abilities."  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): "And hold on, we were able to fight with our abilities without [yourname]'s commands?"  
**Koji** (right hand on mouth, neutral): "I noticed that too. That was pretty strange."  
**Koji** (right hand up, talking neutrally): "Must be a cutscene thing. Either that or your player was close enough for you two to act on your own but you two didn't seem acquire any data from defeating them."  
**Main Character 1** : "Are you serious? No EXP or RDU?"  
**Koji** (right hand out): "It seems [yourname] has to engage battle for that to happen...and they've been watching over the girls the whole time."  
**Main Character 1** (glare): "..."  
**Koji** (both hands down, neutral): "Let's get back to work."  
*All characters on screen merge with the party leader*  
*Player can control their party members' movements in the overworld*  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's melodic horror, used as the overworld theme.**  
  
*Random enemy groups in the bottom corridor of Floor 2 consists of:  
__Infected Male Student C, Infected Female Student C  
__Infected Male Student D, Infected Female Student D  
__Infected Male Student C, Infected Female Student D  
__Infected Male Student C, Infected Male Student D  
__Infected Female Student C, Infected Female Student D  
__Infected Male Student C, DDViral Specter  
__Infected Male Student D, DDViral Specter  
__Infected Female Student C, DDViral Specter  
__Infected Female Student B, DDViral Specter  
__DDViral Specter, DDViral Specter  
__DDViral Swarm, DDViral Specter  
__DDViral Swarm, DDViral Swarm  
__*See [Enemy Profiles](https://sta.sh/01poclgb0mk5) for their stats and skills.*  
__*Defeating them rewards small to mid amount of EXP and RDU, but good enough to quickly level up to Lv. 7 before grinding levels become tedious. There is a rare chance that some of these enemies may drop Encrypted RDU (small) or Encrypted RDU (med).*  
  
*After a few steps towards progress...*  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips neutrally): "Wait."  
**Monika** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "I want to save them."  
**Koji** : "..."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "The Debate Club's team leaders?"  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "As noisy as they can be, I want to save them; Kotoha and the others."  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, worried, eyes down): "As someone who's been in there place, I too...want to save them."  
**Main Character 2** : "I remember first encountering them in a horrifying cube-like maze with scary trapped rooms."  
**Main Character 2** : "It surprised us to see new people, but that was the only time I saw them."  
**Main Character 2** : "Some of them were nice but scared, but that big guy was very scary. We ran away from him since, well—"  
**Monika** : "I heard their story."  
**Monika** (eyes away): "It's horrible."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "When we came to rescue you, that one other girl was totally dead and dismembered, it was disgusting."  
**Koji** (right finger up, talking neutrally): "Remember, anyone can be revived in the Digital World or in a digital field as long as their bio-data is backed up to the servers."  
**Main Character 1** (neutral, eyes closed): "I know."  
**Koji** (both hands down, neutral): "Anyway, I don't detect their data anymore. Either Koshiro put up another dimensional barrier or has moved them."  
**Monika** : "I want to check anyway."  
**Monika** : "They don't deserve that kind of horrible treatment."  
**Koji** : "..."  
**Koji** (talking neutrally): "Ehh, fine. Do what you want but don't stall for too long."  
*Player can control their party members' movements in the overworld*  
  


#### Area: Koshiro's Torture Room of Floor 2

  
*If you return back to the classroom where the Debate Club members were tortured*  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, surprised, eyes forward): "Eh? They're not here anymore?"  
__ **Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "..."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Where'd they go?"  
__ **Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally): "Koshiro must have warped them somewhere else. I can't detect them anymore."  
__ **Koji** : "This was a waste of time."  
__ **Koji** : "Just get to that boiler room on Floor 1."  
__ **Koji** (neutral): "..."  
__ **Koji** (right hand out, surprised): "Wait, I'm detecting something in the other room you blasted through."  
__ **Koji** : "Mind checking it out?"  
*Player can control their party members' movements in the overworld*  
  


#### Area: Koshiro's Torture Room of Floor 2

  
*If you head back to the room where Debate Main Character was tortured. The doors in the room are locked. You can only access this room from the hole blown in the wall)*  
__ **Main Character 1** (curious): "Huh, what's that?"  
__ **Koji** : "Let me take a look."  
__ **Koji** (right hand on mouth, neutral): "..."  
__ **Koji** : "Strange..."  
__ **Koji** : "Is this..."  
__ **Koji** : "Memory data?"  
__ **Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "I'm guessing a bug occured when Koshiro teleported them out."  
__ **Koji** : "Either that or Koshiro left this on purpose or—"  
__ **Monika** (both hands down, parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "This is beyond my understandings. Can you analyze it?"  
__ **Koji** (both hands down): "Yes, of course."  
__ **Koji** (right hand on mouth, neutral): "..."  
__ **Koji** : "..."  
__ **Koji** : "..."  
__ **Koji** : "I think I got it."  
__*Acquired key item: [debatemc name]'s Memory Data*  
__ **Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Yes, this is apparently memory data of that girl from..."  
__ **Koji** : "The Debate Club's game: _Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation_."  
__ **Koji** : "Actually, there are two memory data stored here."  
__ **Koji** : "I'll play the first one first, but you guys should keep your guards up in case if your player disconnects while I do this."  
__ **Koji** : "There is a possibility that they may not be here to protect you if they happen to view the memory data's events from that game's perspective."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Got it."  
__ **Koji** : "Playing now."  
__*Scene fades out*  
__*Go to "[Flashback] Ending of _Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation_ "*  
  


#### [Flashback] Ending of _Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation_

  
**NOTE: In this flashback, gameplay style within RPG Maker MV has changed to "emulate" a **Ren'py visual novel** (specifically in DDLC's visual novel style but with a different themed textbox). These are the ending events of _Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparations_. I don't know how I will work a pause menu or saving feature during this segment in the game version.**  
  


##### Scene: Debate Clubroom

  
*Deleting files in the ".../characters/" folder: "mc1.chr", "mc2.chr", "monika.chr", and "sayori.chr"*  
*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "[debatemc.chr](https://sta.sh/02gebmnj4rha)"*  
*Play music: I'm Just... A Failure*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is melancholic. "[My Confession](http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=GAhiW1Z3GJY)" is also a good choice to play here as substitute.  
*MC expression box appears with Debate Main Character's head*  
*Debate Main Character is anxious, eyes forward*  
**Koshiro** (right fist up, angry, eyes away): "Grr!"  
**Koshiro** (eyes forward): "I've given you more chances than I should have and you failed me, time after time!"  
**Koshiro** (both hands down, talking angrily, eyes forward): "Can't you consistently do anything right?"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes closed): "I-I-I'm sorry."  
**Koshiro** (eyes away): "Get out!"  
*Debate Main Character is scared, eyes forward*  
**Debate Main Character** : "I—"  
*Koshiro has his right finger pointing forward, talking angrily, eyes forward*  
*Play sound: Strike noise*  
*Scene fades in to white and out in 0.5 s*  
**Koshiro** (right fist up): "You damaged my reputation far enough."  
**Koshiro** : "You're done with the Debate Club. No more chances."  
**Koshiro** : "GET OUT!"  
*Debate Main Character is crying sadly, eyes forward*  
*Chojiro enters the scene*  
**Chojiro** (arms crossed, serious, eyes forward): "You're even lucky he's given you extra chances. I would have stopped at the second chance."  
*Chojiro leaves the scene*  
**Debate Main Character** : "I—"  
*Debate Main Character is crying in fear, eyes forward*  
*Koshiro has his right finger pointing forward*  
*Play sound: Strike noise*  
*Scene fades in to white and out in 0.5 s*  
**Koshiro** : "OUT! NOW!"  
**Koshiro** : "Pack up your things and get out of my sight!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "..."  
**Koshiro** (angry, eyes away): "I should have never set an application test for you incompetent fools."  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly, eyes closed): With tears drawn my eyes, I quickly rush to my bag and ran out of the club.  
*Scene fades out*  
  


##### Scene: Corridor (DDLC's corridor scene)

  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears*  
**Debate Main Character** : I stop running shortly after, sitting on the ground, crying in my knees.  
**Debate Main Character** : I can't believe this.  
**Debate Main Character** : I tried so hard.  
**Debate Main Character** : I could never be as good as Monika...or as a debate team leader.  
**Debate Main Character** : I wish I could just go back in time and start over, be better.  
*Renaming "Fujio" to "???"*  
**???** (off-scene): "[debatemc name]?"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes forward): "Huh?"  
**Debate Main Character** : I look up to see Vice President Fujio.  
*Renaming "???" to "Fujio"*  
*Fujio enters the scene*  
**Fujio** (both hands down, worried, eyes forward): "Are you okay?"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes closed): "I-I'll be fine."  
**Fujio** : "You don't look fine."  
**Fujio** (right hand behind head, eyes away): "I'm sorry about what happened at the festival."  
**Fujio** : "You did what you had to do."  
**Fujio** : "No one's perfect, not even Koshiro."  
**Fujio** (right hand up, upset, eyes closed): "I know, he can sometimes be a pr*** but he—"  
**Fujio** (right hand behind head, worried, eyes away): "Actually, maybe he was always like that. I don't know anymore."  
**Fujio** : "Same goes for Chojiro and I thought I knew him well since middle school."  
**Fujio** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "I don't care what anyone says: You're not worthless."  
**Fujio** (worried): "Maybe the Debate Club wasn't the best choice for you."  
**Fujio** (sadly happy): "I hope you do well, whatever you do. Good luck. I'll see you around."  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes forward): Fujio...  
*Fujio leaves the scene*  
**Debate Main Character** : You were always nice to me. You and Kotoha.  
**Debate Main Character** (worried, eyes down): Though, you and Chojiro are getting into fights more frequently.  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pause for 2.0 s*  
  
*Scene fades in*  
**Debate Main Character** (wondering, eyes forward): As I get up and start walking away, I noticed one of my former clubmates.  
*Momo enters the scene*  
**Momo** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Hey, [debatemc name]!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "M-Momo..."  
**Debate Main Character** (worried, eyes down): "..."  
**Momo** (worried, eyes away): "Listen, I-uh..."  
**Debate Main Character** (talking sadly, eyes closed): "Y-you...you didn't do this to me, did you?"  
**Momo** : "I'm sorry."  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly loud, eyes forward): "Momo, how could you?"  
**Debate Main Character** : "I wanted to prove Koshiro that I'm worth it and—"  
**Momo** : "I..."  
**Momo** (left hand up, eyes closed): "I was envious of you...when you won the application test of becoming a vice president; a debate team leader."  
**Momo** (eyes away): "But then..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "So you sabotaged me, just because I aced the test."  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes closed): "You made them hate me and look where I am now!"  
**Momo** (hop, talking sadly, eyes forward): "No, [debatemc name], it's not like that it's—"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Leave me alone! You already ruined my life!"  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly): I feel like running away from this girl. My best friend...of all people...  
**Debate Main Character** : I can't believe she just did this to—  
**Momo** : "I-I only did it to umm—-"  
**Momo** (worried, eyes away): "It wasn't about me anymore."  
**Momo** : "I stopped trying."  
**Momo** (talking sadly, eyes forward): "The Debate Club was nothing but trouble."  
**Momo** (worried): "I understood why Monika left."  
**Momo** (serious, eyes away): "Also, I wanted to expose Koshiro for what he really was: A selfish jerk who only used people for his own fame and glory."  
**Momo** : "He only pretended to be selfless."  
**Momo** (eyes forward): "I just wanted you to see that but you were just blind in ignorance, trying to get his attention."  
**Momo** : "He never cared about us!"  
**Momo** (worried, eyes away): "I didn't want you to be part of it anymore."  
**Momo** : "It's why I left—"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Okay, I get it, but still—"  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly loud, eyes forward): "Everyone's going to hate me for the blame you put on me."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Just—just leave me alone!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "I don't want to see you anymore."  
**Momo** (hop, crying sadly, eyes forward): "I'm—I'm sor—"  
*Momo leaves the scene*  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly, eyes closed): Before hearing her dumb apology and excuses again, I ran away, crying, feeling betrayed.  
**Debate Main Character** : I understood what she was trying to do, but she hurt me; my dearest friend.  
**Debate Main Character** : I couldn't become a somebody.  
**Debate Main Character** : I hear her trying to call out to me from a long distance.  
**Momo** (off-scene): "I wanted to join the Literature Club with you!"  
**Momo** : "We always idolized Monika more than the others. Wouldn't you want to see—"  
**Debate Main Character** : At this point, I ran too far away to hear her, but I heard her explanation far enough.  
**Debate Main Character** : I know she's trying to be a good friend, but she did it the wrong way.  
**Debate Main Character** : I hate her! Dummy!  
**Debate Main Character** : Why did it take me this long to realize what an idiot I was?  
*Scene fades to the next scene*  
  


##### Scene: Black Scene

  
**Debate Main Character** : I sit back down, curled up, crying in my knees again.  
**Debate Main Character** : I...I can't do this anymore.  
**Debate Main Character** : I'm sorry, Papa. I failed you.  
**Debate Main Character** : Ever since you were wrongfully given a 50-year sentence for a terrible crime you didn't do 10 years ago—or at least I believe you didn't do—  
**Debate Main Character** : I wanted to become a defense attorney so I could prove your innocence.  
**Debate Main Character** : Not one defense attorney had been able to save you in trial. Always the guilty verdict.  
**Debate Main Character** : I...I want to see you again. I miss you so much.  
**Debate Main Character** : I thought...joining the Debate Club would help me reach that goal, make my intellect stronger.  
**Debate Main Character** : Koshiro...Koshiro is a genius.  
**Debate Main Character** : He would have been a perfect defense attorney with his skills...  
**Debate Main Character** : Or the perfect, corrupted prosecutor like that one guy that sentenced Papa, learning that Koshiro doesn't really care about us.  
**Debate Main Character** : I'm sure it was false evidence. It had to have been false evidence that got my father sentenced.  
**Debate Main Character** : My father was a good man as far as I remembered.  
**Debate Main Character** : I remember playing with him at the park, smiling, having fun, all before he was turned into a crime suspect.  
**Debate Main Character** : As for me...  
**Debate Main Character** : I'm just... a failure; a fool!  
**Debate Main Character** : I can't do anything right!  
**Debate Main Character** : I won't be able to rescue you from your sentence.  
**Debate Main Character** : I'm sorry.  
**Debate Main Character** : I'm broke my promise.  
**Debate Main Character** : I tried! I really did...  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Renaming Kotoha to "???"*  
**???** (off-scene): "[debatemc name], what's wrong, girl?"  
*Kotoha enters the scene, both hands down, worried, eyes forward*  
*Scene fades to the next scene*  
  


##### Scene: Corridor (DDLC's corridor scene)

  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes forward): "Kotoha..."  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes closed): As Kotoha was kneeling towards me, I bent forward, wrapping my arms around Kotoha.  
*Kotoha hops, surprised*  
**Debate Main Character** : I needed a hug.  
*Renaming "???" back to "Kotoha"*  
**Kotoha** (sadly happy): "I'm sorry for what happened at the cultural festival, but we still had a great time."  
*Scene fades to the next scene*  
  


##### Scene: Black Scene

  
**Debate Main Character** : Kotoha hugs me back.  
**Debate Main Character** : We embrace each other for a good few seconds.  
**Kotoha** (off-scene): "I enjoyed being there with you."  
**Kotoha** : "It's not your fault."  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly happy, eyes forward): "T-thank you."  
**Debate Main Character** : We release each other.  
*Scene fades to the next scene*  
  


##### Scene: Corridor (DDLC's corridor scene)

  
**Debate Main Character** : "You and Fujio are the only ones who still care for me."  
**Kotoha** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "If I could bring you back to the club, I would."  
**Debate Main Character** (worried, eyes down): "Thanks, but Momo was probably right. I'm probably better off leaving the club."  
**Kotoha** (worried): "Momo?"  
**Kotoha** (parting lips sadly): "Well, what about what you said before, about your father?"  
**Debate Main Character** : "I..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "I'm not good enough."  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes closed): "I can't do anything right."  
**Kotoha** (sadly happy): "We are only human."  
**Kotoha** (worried): "I know this is really hard on you."  
**Kotoha** (sadly happy): "If you want, I could take that role for you."  
**Debate Main Character** (sadly surprised, eyes forward): "R-really? But...I thought you wanted to be a spokeswoman."  
**Kotoha** : "I do, but you're my friend and I care deeply about you."  
**Kotoha** (left finger pointing): "The traits of being a spokesperson is necessary to become a professional defense attorney."  
**Kotoha** : "If your father truly was innocent, I could set him free in the future, if the evidence exists or if evidence used against him was forged."  
**Debate Main Character** (blushing neutrally): I blush hearing her dearest words but...  
**Debate Main Character** (blushing happily): "T-thank you, but it's something I should do personally."  
**Kotoha** (both hands down, happy, eyes closed): "Then don't give up on your dream."  
**Kotoha** (parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "However, if you're going to do it personally, you cannot become emotionally attached to your client in court, family member or friend, because biased arguments would be a problem."  
**Debate Main Character** (worried, eyes down): "..."  
**Kotoha** (left finger pointing, sadly happy): "Right now, you should become a better speaker..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Harder said than done when I have anxiety issues."  
**Debate Main Character** : "I was lucky enough to be promoted to a Debate Team Leader...until Koshiro kicked me out."  
**Kotoha** (both hands down, parting lips sadly): "Well, have you thought about what you want to do now?"  
**Debate Main Character** : "..."  
**Debate Main Character** : Well, there is the umm...  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes closed): "Maybe I was a bit too hard on her."  
**Kotoha** : "Hmm?"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes down): "Momo..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Momo wanted me to join the Literature Club with her."  
**Kotoha** (left finger pointing, sadly happy): "Oh, since Monika's there?"  
**Debate Main Character** : "It's been a while since you two last talked together."  
**Debate Main Character** : "You two were really good friends—best friends, even."  
**Kotoha** (both hands down, talking nervously happy, eyes away): "I know but that's well—"  
**Debate Main Character** (blushing neutrally, eyes forward): Kotoha sits next to me and grabs my right hand. I blush.  
**Kotoha** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "Ever since you've been around, I enjoy my time spending with you."  
**Kotoha** : "Even now, I still do."  
**Debate Main Character** : Kotoha... She's this close to me... Does she...  
**Kotoha** : "And whatever your friend said is probably right."  
**Kotoha** : "You'll enjoy yourself better there."  
**Debate Main Character** (worried): "Momo? Well, she—"  
**Kotoha** (parting lips sadly): "She what?"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes down): Could I still consider her a friend?  
**Debate Main Character** : I still felt betrayed for what Momo did to me. Even if she tried helping me, she did it the worst way.  
**Debate Main Character** : It will be a while until I can forgive her actions.  
**Debate Main Character** (sadly happy, eyes closed): "Mmm! Never mind."  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes forward): "Kotoha, will you be joining us?"  
**Kotoha** (sadly happy): "I would love to, but—"  
**Kotoha** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "It's just—"  
*Debate Main Character is worried*  
**Kotoha** (eyes closed): "Well, actually, I can't just leave the Debate Club."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Not after everything that's been going on there?"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes down): "It's why Monika left."  
**Kotoha** (eyes away): "I thought so too. But, well—"  
**Kotoha** : "It's complicated."  
**Kotoha** : "I still have goals to achieve."  
**Kotoha** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "But we can still spend time like this together, if you like—in and out of school."  
**Debate Main Character** (blushing neutrally): "Kotoha..."  
**Debate Main Character** : My heart is pounding.  
**Debate Main Character** : I... I really love her.  
**Debate Main Character** : S-should I tell her now or—  
*Play sound: School bells*  
**Kotoha** (happy, eyes closed): "Guess it's time to head home."  
**Kotoha** : "I'll see you later."  
**Debate Main Character** (sadly happy): "O-okay..."  
*Kotoha leaves the scene*  
**Debate Main Character** : Kotoha gets up and takes her leave.  
**Debate Main Character** (worried, eyes down): Once again, I didn't have the confidence to tell her how I feel about her.  
**Debate Main Character** : I wonder if she even goes that way, but I'm afraid to ask.  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes forward): Anyway, I get up and as I was about to take my leave...  
**Debate Main Character** : Wait, I just now noticed my bag felt lighter than usual at the end of—  
**Debate Main Character** (surprised): Oh no! I just remembered that I forgot something back in the Debate Clubroom.  
**Debate Main Character** (scared): I look in my bag and realized I left my notebook. Back in the clubroom, I think.  
**Debate Main Character** : Oh no! They contain a lot of my history notes!  
**Debate Main Character** : I rush back towards the Debate Clubroom, hoping it's still unlocked and hopefully he's not there.  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  
*Scene fades in*  
*MC expression box reappears*  
**Debate Main Character** (surprised): Just as I see the Debate Clubroom, I already saw Chojiro locking it, walking away.  
*Chojiro enters the scene*  
**Chojiro** (both hand down, wondering, eyes forward): "..."  
**Chojiro** (arms crossed, serious, eyes forward): "What do you want now?"  
**Debate Main Character** (worried): "Umm-a... I-I left one of my notebooks in the clubroom."  
**Chojiro** (right hand on face, eyes closed): "Gah!"  
**Chojiro** (arms crossed, eyes forward): "You really are incompetitent, you know that?"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes down): "I'm—I'm sorry..."  
**Chojiro** (eyes away): "Here, take the keys."  
**Chojiro** : "Make it quick. I'm going to the restroom."  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes forward): "Koshiro isn't there, is he?"  
**Chojiro** (eyes forward): "I don't know where he is but clubs are over."  
**Chojiro** (eyes away): "Just get all of your belongings and don't miss anything because you are not coming back here."  
**Chojiro** (eyes forward): "And make sure you give me the keys back. Don't lose it. Can I trust you with that?"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes down): "I understand."  
*Chojiro leaves the scene*  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes forward): I unlocked the door with the keys and gently opened the clubroom door.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  


##### Scene: Debate Clubroom

  
*Scene fades in*  
**Debate Main Character** (wondering): I look around and...  
**Debate Main Character** (sadly happy): Oh, thank goodness!  
**Debate Main Character** : I grab my notebook and put it in my bag.  
**Debate Main Character** (parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): Well, I guess that's everything.  
**Debate Main Character** (worried, eyes forward): I'm not missing anything else from here am I?  
**Debate Main Character** : I shouldn't stay here for long. Second Leader Chojiro is expecting me to—  
*Debate Main Character is scared*  
*Play sound: A glitching noise*  
*Scene glitches with a digital door quickly glowing at a wall with a chalkboard*  
**Debate Main Character** : W-what just happened?  
**Debate Main Character** (parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): I must be hallucinating from the trauma I'm—  
**Debate Main Character** (wondering, eyes forward): Wait, there was a door-like glow at the chalkboard when I saw that happened.  
**Debate Main Character** : I walked towards the chalkboard. I wonder if I was imagining it.  
**Debate Main Character** : Curious, I touch the chalkboard and...  
**Debate Main Character** (scared): Oh, my gosh! My hand just went through it.  
**Debate Main Character** : What am I seeing? Is this even real?  
**Debate Main Character** : I approach closer and I appear to be phasing through the chalkboard.  
**Debate Main Character** : It looks like static.  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes closed): Curious enough, I gently walk through it.  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  


##### Scene: Black Scene

  
*MC expression box reappears*  
**Debate Main Character** (anxious, eyes forward): W-what is this place?  
**Debate Main Character** : It's all pitch black.  
**Debate Main Character** : I see...floating numbers? Floating objects?  
**Debate Main Character** : W-what is all this? This place doesn't make any sense.  
**Debate Main Character** : Am I dreaming?  
**Debate Main Character** (scared, eyes closed): Come on, wake up!  
**Debate Main Character** : I-I really should be going back to give Chojiro the keys. I already made too many mistakes and making this small one would be even more embarrassing.  
**Debate Main Character** (surprised, eyes forward): Wait, I think I see a person and hear them... Who's there?  
**Debate Main Character** : I wonder if I should even ask. I haven't even said a word when I found this place.  
**Debate Main Character** (worried): I feel like I shouldn't be here in the first place but I slowly and gently walk towards the man in the silhouette.  
  


##### Scene: Koshiro interacting with a digital AR screen in a dark room (CG)

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Koshiro is sitting on a chair, facing a desk with his back shown. He's using his digital control panel, viewing the events that took place in _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ *  
**Debate Main Character** (scared): Eee! K-K-Koshiro?  
**Debate Main Character** : W-w-what's he doing here?  
**Debate Main Character** : I-I really shouldn't be here.  
**Koshiro** (facing behind while sitting, both hands up): "Hmhm... This is embarrassing, really embarrassing... To think that you were the brightest of my four Vice Presidents, our best leader... And this is what you do to your club?"  
**Debate Main Character** : I-I must hide. W-what's he saying?  
**Koshiro** : "For shame... That's not how you run a club. Love over power? That's not an ideal way to make your club the best club."  
**Koshiro** : "Blinded by love... So naive."  
**Debate Main Character** (wondering): W-what's going on over there? I can't see.  
**Koshiro** : "You know nothing about our world or how it works, missy, despite having Club Administrative Privilege."  
**Koshiro** : "You have fallen so much ever since you quit on me. No wonder why your player—or players—deleted you."  
**Debate Main Character** : W-what's he talking about?  
*Debate Main Character is scared*  
**Koshiro** (smacking desk): It serves you right for abandoning me and RUINING my game before MY game started."  
**Koshiro** : "You were supposed to be my protagonist, my key to victory!"  
**Debate Main Character** (wondering): M-M-Monika? Is that what he's—  
**Koshiro** : "My Debate Club would have reigned supreme if I still had you around! But I had to rewrite my game and replace you with a good-for-nothing lackey!"  
*Debate Main Character is sad, eyes down*  
**Koshiro** : "And she turned out to be a failure of a Vice President, making me look bad."  
*Debate Main Character has her eyes closed*  
**Koshiro** (both hands on desk): "I had your character file the entire time yet...other than to see what you're doing...it's been pointless to me by the time you started that useless club..."  
*Debate Main Character has her eyes forward*  
**Koshiro** : "No matter. I have no use for you anymore."  
**Koshiro** : "You can rot in that digital void for eternity for all I care, traitor."  
*Koshiro turns off his digital monitor.*  
*Debate Main Character is wondering*  
**Koshiro** : "Heh..."  
**Koshiro** : "Why is my failure of a "game" still running?"  
*Debate Main Character is scared*  
**???** (off-scene): "Zeeheeheeheeheeheeee..."  
**Debate Main Character** : Eee!  
**Koshiro** : "Hmm?"  
**Koshiro** (head turned right, talking seriously, eyes away): "Who goes there?"  
**Debate Main Character** : I'm scooting over, avoiding to be seen. W-w-who's that?  
*Scene fades out*  
  
  


##### Scene: Koshiro facing Kai (CG)

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Koshiro is facing Kai*  
*Rename Kai to "???"*  
**???** (both hands behind back, smirking, glasses glare): "Greetings, Koshiro!"  
*Debate Main Character is anxious*  
**Koshiro** (both hands down fisted, facing behind, serious): "Krr! _You!_ The heck are you doing in my Hub World? You're not welcomed here."  
**???** : "Don't be like that? Hehe. It's been a while since we last met."  
**Koshiro** : "You..."  
**???** : "Don't worry, I come in peace. Zaha! At least...for now..."  
**Koshiro** : "You know, it's not nice entering another club's hub world without permission. How'd you get in here? What are you up to?"  
**???** : "It isn't hard hacking into another digital dimension...if you know how they work and how to access them."  
**???** : "Actually, never mind. It's actually a Five-Star-tier difficulty level thing to program and code in the Digital World..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "D-digital dimension? Digital World? W-what doe he mean? This place...?"  
**???** : "But what you had there...that was interesting to see. I'm surprised you at least figured out how to spectate another world. Which club was that? The new one?"  
**Koshiro** : "Enough bickering! What are you here for?"  
**???** : "Sorry for digressing. I have a proposition I like to make."  
**???** : "Of course, I don't intend on getting in your way of conquest: For you become the best of the best and making the best of everything."  
**???** : "On the contrary, I'll help you achieve your goals if you..."  
**???** : "Zehehe..."  
**???** : "Pardon if this sounds rude, but... I am in need of a new vice president."  
**???** : "I know what it's like having disobedient vice presidents."  
**???** : "I'm looking for someone who is devoted to an ambition like the one you have."  
**???** : "You'll still be Club President of the Debate Club but I can aid your club even further if you _secretly_ accept the position of Vice President in my Belief Club."  
**Koshiro** : "And if I say "no"?"  
*Debate Main Character is scared*  
**???** (right hand out with Doki Doki Virus Ball): "Then I'm afraid you and the Debate Club will become another victim to my Doki Doki Virus and force you to join."  
**Koshiro** : "Doki Doki Virus?"  
**Debate Main Character** : W-w-what is that thing? It's spinning so rapidly and it hurts my eyes.  
**???** : "I have it on standby mode, just in case."  
**???** : "Let's say it's a really nasty computer virus I made and you really don't want to take it head on, but I'll allow you to put it to good use if you become my new Vice President."  
**???** : "I've already devoured many clubs, starting with the Gaming Club."  
**Koshiro** : "Gaming Club? I thought they disbanded ever since that meeting."  
**???** : "That's the rumor I sent to the school after I assimilated them with this virus."  
**???** : "They were my biggest threat to my plans, after all."  
**???** : "My world would have instantly be deleted and I would have been under custody if I haven't planned it out carefully."  
**Koshiro** : "What are you scheming?"  
**???** : "Universal—no—Multiversal Domination—genocide if I have to. And not just the Digital World, but all universes connected to ours."  
**???** : "First, taking over the other Hub Worlds, turning them into my personal army, and then attack the Nexus."  
**Debate Main Character** : W-who is this creepy guy?  
**Debate Main Character** : Come on, wake up from this crazy dream!  
**Koshiro** : "This is terrorism your committing."  
**???** : "The next level of cyberterrorism, my friend."  
**Koshiro** : "And your expecting me, Koshiro, of all people, to join your cyberterrorism?"  
**???** : "You know this can go one way or another."  
**???** : "Anyway, I would have done this solo, but there are a few clubs that are giving me trouble, which is why I'm asking for your aid."  
**???** : "You're the most strategic and charismatic student in the school."  
**???** : "You want power, right? That, I can give you as a reward, by turning the school and every universe into ours."  
**???** : "They'll lose. The "Justice will Prevail" BS will fail."  
**???** : "I could attack the Nexus dimension at any time I want but that would be too risky compared to a club's pocket dimension."  
**???** : "If I can get my hands on that supercomputer, it's all over for them...and you don't want to be on their side when it happens, do you?"  
**???** : "Would you rather be another victim to my Doki Doki Virus and become a demonic slave in my army? Zahaha! It's not even easy controlling a berserking Club President anyway."  
**???** : "I'll just keep you in my prison void for eternity."  
**???** : "So, do you consider joining, or must we do it this way?"  
**Koshiro** : "Grr! You coming here and making threats? Geh! Guess I have no way around this one..."  
**???** : "So you'll do it?"  
**Koshiro** : "I have my conditions, but I'm already frustrated with this forsaken world anyway. It's irredeemable."  
**Koshiro** : "Plus, there is someone I want to get my hands on, personally."  
**Kai** (both hands up, talking happily): "Splendid! Then it's settled!"  
**Kai** (both hands behind back, smirking): "Although, I'd like to get rid of my big targets first."  
**Kai** (both hands up, talking happily): "Welcome aboard, Koshiro. You can call me Kai...or better yet, the Kaiser... Wait, Lord Kaiser."  
**Koshiro** : "Yeah, I know who you are and no, I'm not call you that."  
**Kai** (both hands behind back, smirking): "You'll respect me soon enough."  
**Kai** (both hands behind back, neutral): "By the way, I don't like being eavesdropped so why is your club member peeping from the corner?"  
**Debate Main Character** : Oh no! H-he noticed me!  
*Scene fades in white in 0.1 s*  
*Scene fades out of white in 0.1 s*  
**Koshiro** (head turned, pointing at you with right finger, talking angrily, eyes forward): "You, there!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Eeee!"  
**Debate Main Character** : I've been spotted! I-I better tell the others, but how should I—  
* **updateconsole** (written at the same time as the above): "os.remove("characters/debatemc.chr")", "[debatemc name] was successfully deleted."*  
*MC expression box disappears*  
*Glitched static scene for 1.0 s*  
*Play sound: Glitch noises*  
*Scene fades out to the main game back where it was left of*  
  


#### Area: Koshiro's Private Torture Room of Floor 2

  
*Deleting file in the ".../characters/" folder: "debatemc.chr"*  
*Generating files in the ".../characters/" folder: "mc1.chr", "mc2.chr", "monika.chr", and "sayori.chr"*  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's melodic horror, used as the overworld theme.**  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, surprised, eyes forward): "Wow..."  
**Main Character 2** (right hand up, wondering, eyes forward): "W-what just happened?"  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "That's how that game ended...with her being deleted."  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, crying sadly, eyes forward): "I feel really bad for her. She didn't deserve what happened to her."  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Monika** : "Same..."  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "It probably wouldn't have happened if I was still around."  
**Koji** : "Right. If you were still there and if Koshiro's game was a success, you and the rest of the Debate Club would mostly have been victims to the virus."  
**Koji** (right hand out): "Also, while this wasn't shown, I'm pretty sure Kai planted his DDViral Parasites nearby each club member, former members within the game too, waiting for Koshiro's response."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Monika** : "I wish I noticed it sooner when he got Yuri."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Monika** : "I wish I noticed it sooner when he got Natsuki."  
**Monika** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "I'll admit, I do miss having Kotoha around but..."  
**Monika** : "I'm happy for her and that poor girl."  
**Monika** : "Kotoha admitted to me that she loved her when we were in the other room."  
**Monika** (sad, eyes closed): "Koshiro really is a horrible person; he only used us for his own personal gain."  
**Monika** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Honestly, I didn't think he was that horrible, but it was all the past drama that made me quit the club."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "I'm happy that Momo and [debatemc name] were considering joining our club."  
**Monika** : "And all for me..."  
**Monika** : "But if only if they seen who I really was...in my world."  
**Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "As far as I can see, you are no longer that person."  
**Main Character 1** : "But I can imagine how uncomfortable Natsuki and Yuri would be in our club if we had even more club members. They prefer having a small club."  
**Koji** (serious): "Can we save the trivial talk for later?"  
**Sayori** (talking seriusly): "Okay, but one thing I want to know is, why did that glitch happened when she returned to the clubroom? Was it a convenience or to lure [debatemc name] in that room?"  
**Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "It means that Kai has successfully hacked into the Debate Club Hub World and despite what was shown in the player's views, it's actually a digital wave pulse that coursed through the Debate Club's Hub World when Kai entered their world."  
**Koji** : "That used to happen when Kai hacked into other Club Hub Worlds, even with a stealth hack, but he eventually patched it to keep the element of surprise without alerting clubs."  
**Koji** : "Koshiro was unlucky he didn't catch onto that since it didn't pass into his private subdimension."  
**Koji** (both hands down, neutral): "Anyway, that was one of the two memory data that was within the girl."  
**Koji** : "The other one is..."  
**Koji** (surprised): "Oof!"  
**Koji** (talking neutrally): "Well, it's just as I thought..."  
**Sayori** (wondering): "What is?"  
**Koji** (right hand out): "This second comes from cousin Kai's game, _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_ "  
**Sayori** (talking nervously): "!!!"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands on head, crying in fear, eyes forward): "Oooooh, I don't want to see this."  
**Main Character 2** : "I...I think I know what it is; the one and only time I saw the Debate Club members."  
**Main Character 2** (nervous, eyes closed): "Please don't make me see it. I don't want to experience it again."  
**Main Character 2** : "I'm already having PTSD thinking about it."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "[mc2 name], there, there. It's okay, I'm here."  
**Koji** (both hands down): "I know it was very hard on you."  
**Koji** : "You don't have to see it, especially since you know what happened—except there might be differences in her point-of-view—but I'm going to let the player decide if they want to see it."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on mouth, curious): "I'm actually very curious as to what happened."  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "They told me about it; the Debate Team Leaders. I'm...I'm actually scared..."  
**Monika** (eyes forward): "But I want to see if their stories match up."  
**Koji** : "Alright, but I'll let the player decide, especially since we don't know their age."  
  
**Menu options:**  
__I'm underaged.  
____ **Koji** : "Then I highly suggest that you DO NOT to see the memory event, for your sake."  
____ **Koji** (right finger up): "In fact, I'm going to permanently disable it since I don't exactly know how underaged you are. (Actually, as long as you have a save file, I can't permanently disable it through time.)"  
____ **Koji** : " _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_ is one of those games that would be given an "Adult Only"-rated game due to its extreme gore alone and I won't allow any underage children to see that horrifying game's events."  
____ **Menu options:**  
______...  
______Wait, I'm joking about my age! I'm actually at least age of maturity.  
________ **Koji** (smacking angrily, glasses glare): "Seriously, don't joke or lie about stuff like that!"  
________ **Koji** : "How can I believe you?"  
________ **Koji** : "No, I'm not going to re-enable the option."  
________ **Koji** : "If you really are at the age of maturity, reload your save file if you have one and be honest."  
____ **Main Character 1** (right fist up, talking neutrally): "Seriously, [yourname]?"  
____ **Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "Oh, thank goodness!"  
____ **Sayori** : "Yeah, I think it's for the best."  
____ **Monika** : "I suppose your right."  
____*The option to select "Play _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_ " in the [debatemc name]'s Memory Data of the Key Items inventory has been disabled.*  
____*Skip "[Flashback] The Deathcube Event of _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_ " and all of its scenes entirely.*  
  
__I'm an adult.  
____ **Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Even so, _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_ is highly graphical and contains extreme bloodshed and gore, if you are sensitive to those kinds of things."  
____ **Koji** : "Do you want to view the second memory clip that took place in _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club_? Note that if you do, there is no turning back unless if you backed up your save file. You can also view this at any time you want in your Key Items inventory."  
____ **Menu options:**  
______Yes.  
________ **Koji** : "Stay cautious at all times and be aware on how much gore you can handle. There's no turning back except by reloading your save file if you have one—or many, which I suggest keeping a back-up. Playing data now."  
________*Scene fades out*  
________[*Go to "[Flashback] The Deathcube Event of _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_ "*](https://sta.sh/01bzlb26giok)  
______No. / Give me some time.  
________ **Koji** : "Very well. I guess we can hold it off for now, unless if you don't want to see it."  
________ **Main Character 2** (mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "Oh, thank goodness!"  
________ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, worried, eyes forward): "But I am kind of curious."  
________*Skip "[Flashback] The Deathcube Event of _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_ " and all of its scenes entirely but they can still be played at any time in [debatemc name]'s Memory Data of the Key Items inventory.*  
  


##### [Flashback] The Deathcube Event of _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_

  
**NOTE: [CLICK HERE for Chapter 8's subpages](https://sta.sh/01bzlb26giok) if you want to read " **[Flashback] The Deathcube Event of _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_** " I purposely made it its own page due to its level of gore. Read cautiously if you proceed.**  
  
***Label: "Returning from _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_ "***  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's melodic horror, used as the overworld theme.*  
**Main Character 1** (right hand up, scared, eyes forward): "Jeez..."  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "Yeah, brutal, like I said."  
**Sayori** (both hands down, crying sadly, eyes forward): "T-that was so horrible. Hardest thing to watch and that ending was so sad."  
**Sayori** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "[mc2 name], are you okay?"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, talking worryingly, eyes down): "Yeah."  
**Main Character 2** : "It gives me bad memories—PTSD—but...I really felt bad for them."  
**Main Character 2** : "Coming into a world they never been in. A world of infinite nightmares."  
**Monika** (left hand on hip, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "A-and just like that."  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "It...it was indeed hard to watch."  
**Monika** (eyes away): "That ending was so sad."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, worried, eyes forward): "Yeah."  
**Monika** : "Other than [debatemc name], they all experienced what it's like to die."  
**Monika** : "[mc2 name], I'm really sorry for the things you've been through."  
**Monika** (both hands down, eyes closed): "And to you too, Sayori, for what I did."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, crying sadly, eyes forward): "..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "You don't have to worry about that anymore."  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Monika** (left hand on hip, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Sayori, what was it like for you to die?"  
**Monika** : "To actually die?"  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, sad, eyes forward): "Well, umm..."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Monika, no! Sayori, you don't have to explain."  
**Main Character 1** : "I don't want to hear it from you."  
**Main Character 2** : "I-it's best if you talk to me about it."  
**Main Character 2** : "Well, I gotten used to it so my experiences with death are different than what you told me."  
**Main Character 2** : "It is...really scary and sad the first time..."  
**Main Character 2** : "Few times after that, well, being revived to be tortured again, you go insane."  
**Main Character 2** : "Honestly, I thought I wasn't going to make it through the game once Kai took away my player from me."  
**Main Character 2** : "I don't really remember or know, but I think I actually died many times in that Deathcube game and I guess my player restarted the mini-game."  
**Main Character 2** : "That's what I'm guessing when Kai mentioned the "cheater having infinite lives"."  
**Main Character 2** : "But once Kai took them away from me, I started panicking. I was wondering if I would stay dead for the rest of the mini-game if I made the wrong move."  
**Monika** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Well, you were brave saving Kotoha and [debatemc name]. Thank you for that."  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy): "Umm...thanks."  
**Main Character 2** : "I'm usually a coward, but in that moment, I felt like a leader...for once."  
**Main Character 2** : "One of the few times I felt...brave."  
**Main Character 2** : "They were scared and confused and...I didn't want anything bad to happen to them."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "I thought that Chojiro guy was okay until...he snapped."  
**Main Character 2** : "Scared me hard."  
**Main Character 2** : "Haven't seen a tortured person attacking over victims in the Belief Club."  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "I can see why Fujio and Chojiro were arguing the moment they respawned here."  
**Monika** (left hand on hip, seriously sad, eyes forward): "Chojiro was one of those people that gave me the reason to quit."  
**Monika** : "He and I have gotten into many arguments and..."  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "Ugh..."  
**Monika** : "And my club members called me a horrible person."  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "Okay, what you did was bad, but what you did was nothing compared to what that Chojiro guy did inside that place and especially the atrocities Kai and Koshiro committed."  
**Main Character 1** : "They are the real monsters."  
**Monika** (eyes away): "Chojiro has temper issues but I never expected him to be that...murderous."  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "I only did the things I did because I thought it was just a dumb video game."  
**Main Character 1** : "By the way, [mc2 name], after Koshiro deleted [debatemc name], what happened to you when you were left with Kai and Koshiro."  
**Main Character 2** : "W-well, Koshiro teleported and left. Had no part for me."  
**Main Character 2** : "I..."  
**Main Character 2** : "I made the wrong choice."  
**Main Character 2** : "At least, when I did enter one—the one of the right—I thought everything returned back to normal."  
**Main Character 2** : "Everything seemed normal and I was happy, thinking I was back in the real world with my family."  
**Main Character 2** : "Then everything suddenly changed and it was all a lie."  
**Main Character 2** : "I was back into this school. Back into this nightmare."  
**Main Character 2** : "Everything continued the way it normally was, being Kai's torture subjects. We haven't seen the Debate members since then and Koshiro rarely showed up. I kind of forgot about them."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, sad): "That's so sad."  
**Sayori** : "Everyone of you deserves to be loved after what happened."  
**Sayori** : "I wish I could do something for your folks, but I hope they can find someone that will love them as much as I love you."  
**Main Character 2** (sadly happy): "T-thanks."  
**Main Character 2** (worried): "..."  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly): "I wonder if [debatemc name] was aware she had a player. I honestly did not think she was just like me, having someone guiding over them. Well—"  
**Koji** : "Since she was only supposed to be in a visual novel, her player's controls were only limited to tapping through dialogs and pausing, which the Literature Club's player was able to simulate."  
**Koji** : "And despite how her memory was being displayed, her player did not exist in your world and was no longer being controlled. Her memory was being spectated in the way how your player spectated you, as a simulation."  
**Koji** : "It's strange on how these stuff works when I didn't purposely program them. Quite a phenomenon."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "Koji, would the other portal lead me into the real world? Like the actual real world, back then?"  
**Koji** : "Ehh, knowing my cousin especially how he is, probably not."  
**Koji** : "I'm highly sure both paths would have been the same route."  
**Koji** : "I don't really have proof until I play-test his game and check both digital portals, but I'm going to take my guess and say he was lying."  
**Koji** : "He really needed you guys to fuel his Doki Doki Virus, after all—especially against the strong clubs like the Drama, Anime, Movie, Martial Arts—"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "Oh, okay..."  
**Koji** : "It didn't happened until Koshiro decided to free you all."  
**Main Character 1** : "So, when Kai said he had work to do, you told us he was attacking another club."  
**Koji** : "Yes, and like I said, I'm pretty sure it was the Drama Club, the club where your equipments came from."  
**Koji** : "It was also the first club where I attempted to try to gain contact but failed to reach them in time due to my lack of escaping abilities as I haven't invented QuickBypass system yet."  
**Koji** : "I could have stopped Kai a long time ago during the Drama Club Invasion if I the powers I have now I had back then. Either that or during the Anime Club Invasion after that."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, neutral): "Well, we can still stop him here. [mc2 name], get ready."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "Right."  
*End of optional post-event dialog.*  
  
*Player can control their party members' movements in the overworld*  
*To progress through the main game, head towards the staircase leading down to Floor 1*  
  


##### Area: Staircase between F1 and F2</i>

  
*Random enemy groups in the bottom corridor of Staircase between F1 and F2 consists of the same enemies from Floor 2:  
__Infected Male Student C, Infected Female Student C  
__Infected Male Student D, Infected Female Student D  
__Infected Male Student C, Infected Female Student D  
__Infected Male Student C, Infected Male Student D  
__Infected Female Student C, Infected Female Student D  
__Infected Male Student C, DDViral Specter  
__Infected Male Student D, DDViral Specter  
__Infected Female Student C, DDViral Specter  
__Infected Female Student B, DDViral Specter  
__DDViral Specter, DDViral Specter  
__DDViral Swarm, DDViral Specter  
__DDViral Swarm, DDViral Swarm  
__*See [Enemy Profiles](https://sta.sh/01poclgb0mk5) for their stats and skills.*  
__*Defeating them rewards small to mid amount of EXP and RDU, but good enough to quickly level up to Lv. 7 before grinding levels become tedious. There is a rare chance that some of these enemies may drop Encrypted RDU (small) or Encrypted RDU (med).*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on Floor 1

  
*Main Character 1, Main Character 2, Monika, and Sayori appear on screen from the party leader's position.*  
**Main Character 1** (right fist up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Okay, we're on the first floor."  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "Good, you should be close."  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I remembered where it was at."  
**Main Character 1** : "Great!"  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, neutral): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (curious): "You know, it's been a while since Kai last taunted us."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "You're right. Is he even still around?"  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "I feel like this is a bit too easy but unnerving."  
**Monika** : "I don't even know what Koshiro is doing to the others and I feel bad for them."  
**Koji** (neutral): "Hmm..."  
**Koji** : "..."  
**Koji** (surprised): "Crap! Crudity crap-crap-crap!"  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Main Character 1** (wondering): "W-what?"  
**Koji** (both hands on head): "I'm getting new biological signature readings!"  
**Koji** : "I wasn't even paying attention!"  
**Koji** : "Kai just stealth hacked into the Shogi Club's dimension. They are now among us through this linked dimension."  
*A blue holographic video image appears in front of the characters*  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity Fever*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's intensely melodic horror, currently being used as the new overworld theme as of Floor 1. It's essentially a fast and intense remix of "Interdimensional Calamity". Alternately, you could listen to the "Bombing Mission" portion of ["Opening - Bombing Mission"](https://youtu.be/R1Ig_VOaoAo?t=70) by Nobuo Uematsu from _Final Fantasy VII_.**  
**Kai** (touching fingers, smirking, glasses glare): "Zaaa-hahaha! You are too late, Koji."  
**Kai** : "The Shogi Club belongs to me now. No mercy this time."  
**Kai** : "And finally, I got back my remaining runaways without having to infect them with my virus, thanks to my curse mark that was still attached to them. Should have thought about that sooner."  
**Akida** and **Takeru** (chained up together, worried, eyes forward): "Mmmmm... MMMMMMMM!!!"  
**Main Character 2** (right arm up, talking nervously): "Akida! Takeru!"  
**Kai** : "I already banished their Club President Sota and sealed him in my void."  
**Koji** (facing forward, smacking angrily): "Dam***!"  
**Kai** : "His club members are being registered under my Belief—Torture Club, as we speak."  
**Kai** : "It's surprising on how many members the newly-made Shogi Club has. Man, everyone really must love that board game."  
**Kai** : "That club was swooping in with new members really fast like ants to a picnic. New members were spawning in their world as I was hacking into that club."  
**Kai** : "Zahahaha! I'm finally able to keep up with my virus's upkeep and create more power to deal with you meddlesome rats and the world!"  
**Koji** : "D*mn!"  
**Kai** : "Zahaha! It's time to bring out the bigger guns...and I mean that literally."  
**Sayori** (sad): "What do we do now?"  
**Main Character 1** (right arm up, angry): "What does he mean by that?"  
**Koji** (facing forward, both arms down, serious): "Not sure, but—"  
**Koji** (surprised): "Wait, wait! No..."  
**Main Character 1** : "What?"  
*Screen scrolls down by a few units*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Infected Cyber Security Rangers enters the area from the bottom of the screen*  
**Koji** : "Crap, crap, crap!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Who?!"  
**Main Character 2** : "I-it's those guys tried saving us earlier!"  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger A** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle, smirking, head forward): **"Target acquired."**  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger B** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle, smirking, head forward): **"Time to exterminate and delete!"**  
**Koji** : "Retreat for now. Don't try to fight them yet!"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously): "Are they those Cyber Security guys?"  
**Koji** : "Yes, and they are infected. Retreat! You are outmatched. Your digital power suits are still underpowered compared to theirs."  
**Main Character 1** : "Then what do we do?"  
*Main Character 1, Main Character 2, Monika, and Sayori head back up stairs to Floor 2.*  
*Infected Cyber Security Rangers with C-11 Battle Rifles fires digital lasers through the staircase.*  
**Kai** : "Running away? Zehehe! Guess you really know your place."  
**Kai** : "I can't recruit you into my elite army if you're that weak."  
**Kai** : "They'll be waiting. Go ahead, show me more power! All the better once I recruit you for my master plan. Prove your worth!"  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on Floor 2

  
**Main Character 1** (right fist up, angry, eyes forward): "So, we're just going to retreat for now?"  
**Koji** (right hand out, talking seriously, glasses glare): "Do not underestimate the Cyber Network Security Force. Even though they have fallen into Kai's trap, they still gave Kai a rough time."  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, worried, eyes down): "We tried telling them about what Kai did to us but that's when we discovered the curse marks we had prevents us from telling them."  
**Koji** : "And he did that to prevent his plans from being leaked."  
**Koji** : "Anyway, don't lose focus on your objective. I'm giving you new items now to build."  
**Koji** : "Sorry it took me a while but now you can build Mega Chips and Giga Chips for your DigiBusters and other armor upgrades."  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally): "Sorry that I don't have time to hand you them directly."  
**Koji** : "Coming from the Drama Club, Mega Chips contains data with powerful digital attacks while Giga Chips are very dangerous to use, especially in tight environments like this school, but they can be used to sweep enemies at a cost of full Data Energy."  
**Koji** (talking seriously): "Use them cautiously."  
**Koji** : "Seriously, you're gonna need stronger gear if you want to go up against the CNSF, although, I wonder if they will even let you get a chance to use them."  
**Koji** : "Cyber Network Security Force was used to apprehend rogued Club Presidents. But I'm certain their weapons can disable your power suits, leaving you vulnerable."  
**Main Character 1** : "D*mn..."  
**Koji** : "Train up and gear up yourselves up, anyway."  
**Main Character 1** : "Yeah, that's what he wants us to do."  
**Koji** : "As much as Kai is expecting you to become stronger for his army, you have no choice but to take that bait."  
**Monika** (left hand on hip, parting lips seriously, eyes forward): "What about us? Is there anything we club administrators can do?"  
**Koji** : "Other than building items and upgrades for [mc1 name] and [mc2 name], that's all you can do."  
**Koji** : "Whenever they appear, for your safety, I'm keeping you both protected in a digital barrier."  
**Monika** (leaning, talking seriously): "So we're nearly useless?"  
**Monika** : "Some of my friends are being tortured."  
**Koji** (right hand out): "And we don't know where they are being held. No more arguing. Prepare yourselves."  
*Stop music*  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's melodic horror, used as the overworld theme.*  
  
*Player can control their party members' movements in the overworld.*  
*[New items available in "Build Item"](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5)*  
__SuperPotions [Consumable Item]  
__FlameArms Chip ["Melee Chip (Red)" for CyberRed DigiBuster]  
__WildFire Chip ["Mega Chip (Red)" for CyberRed DigiBuster]  
__PhoenixFlames Chip ["Giga Chip (Red)" for CyberRed DigiBuster]  
__StunClaw Chip ["Melee Chip (Yellow)" for CyberYellow DigiBuster]  
__ChainLightning Chip ["Mega Chip (Yellow)" for CyberYellow DigiBuster]  
__HeavensThunder Chip ["Giga Chip (Yellow)" for CyberYellow DigiBuster]  
__FlameVest v2 Chip ["Armor Chip (Red)" for CyberRed DokiArmor]  
__ShockVest v2 Chip ["Armor Chip (Yellow)" for CyberYellow DokiArmor]  
__DigiShield Lv. 2 [DigiAura]  
__OmniAura Lv. 1 [DigiAura]  
__ExtractionBooster [DigiAura]  
*Random encounters are currently disabled on this floor.*  
  
*Progress through Floor 1 to continue but at the moment, you could train up on older enemies and earn EXP and RDU and level up a bit and use that RDU to buy new upgrades and equipment.*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on Floor 1

  
*Upon returning from the staircase.*  
__*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity Fever*  
__**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's intense melodic horror, used as a second overworld theme when things get intense. It's essentially a fast and intense remix of "Interdimensional Calamity". Alternately, you could listen to the "Bombing Mission" portion of ["Opening - Bombing Mission"](https://youtu.be/R1Ig_VOaoAo?t=70) by Nobuo Uematsu from _Final Fantasy VII_.**  
__ **Koji** (both hands down, talking seriously, glasses glare): "Here they come! Everyone, stay on guard!"  
__ **Koji** : "Sayori, Monika, keep yourselves protected in a digital barrier. Don't let Cyber Security touch you."  
__ **Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Okay."  
__ **Koji** : "Meanwhile, I'm going to try to work on a vaccine."  
__ **Koji** : "If we can at least cure Cyber Security, we'll have the upper advantage."  
__ **Kai** (fingers pointing, smirking, glasses glare): "Zahahaha! Good luck trying!"  
__ **Kai** : "Cyber Security, after them! Send in the VirusBeasts too."  
*Player can control their party members' movements in the overworld.*  
  
*Random enemy groups in Floor 1 consists of:  
__DDViral Swarm, DDViral Swarm, VirusBeast  
__DDViral Specter+, VirusBeast  
__VirusBeast, VirusBeast  
__Infected Cyber Security Ranger [melee], Infected Cyber Security Ranger [melee]  
__Infected Cyber Security Ranger [melee], Infected Cyber Security Ranger [ranged]  
__Infected Cyber Security Ranger [ranged], Infected Cyber Security Ranger [ranged]  
__Infected Cyber Security Ranger [melee], VirusBeast  
__Infected Cyber Security Ranger [ranged], VirusBeast  
__*See [Enemy Profiles](https://sta.sh/01poclgb0mk5) for their stats and skills.*  
__*Defeating them rewards mid amount of EXP and RDU, but good enough to quickly level up to Lv. 13 before grinding levels become tedious. There is a rare chance that some of these enemies may drop Encrypted RDU (small), Encrypted RDU (med), or Encrypted RDU (large).*  
____*NOTE: Infected Cyber Security Rangers give a lot of EXP and RDU.*  
  
*Author's battle recommendation: Infected Cyber Security Rangers have skills that will deplete your Shield Energy (SE) and Data Energy (DE) to 0. DigiShields (DigiAuras that gives you Shield Energy to resist some damage) are discourage to use against Infected Cyber Security Rangers. Equip the OmniAura or any other combat auras instead when dealing with them and use melee attacks (don't even try to go for stronger attacks that requires a lot of DE). (Reminder: You can change equipments during battle. Also, Infected Cyber Security Rangers (all variations) have Shield Energy, absorbing half damage to it unless if it's depleted.)*  
  
*After progressing through Floor 1 when you're halfway to the basement*  
*Three Infected Cyber Security Rangers appear dash on screen, readying their weapons at Main Character 1*  
*Main Character 1, Main Character 2, Monika, and Sayori appear on screen from the party leader's position. Sayori and Monika are next to each other in a digital bubble shield.*  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger A** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle, smirking, head forward): **"Halt!"**  
*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 transform into Dokiranger CyberRed and CyberYellow respectively*  
**Main Character 1** (CyberRed, charging right DigiBuster, head forward): "Wanna go?"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*The left and right Infected Cyber Security Ranger are thrown against the walls by large arms. The large arms pull back off-scene.*  
*The Infected Cyber Security Ranger on the middle is stabbed by long, peachy claws, being pulled back.*  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down nervously): "W-what?!"  
**Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands down nervously, head forward): "Huh?!"  
*Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri enters the scene from where Cyber Security Rangers appear from*  
**Infected Natsuki** (head tilted right, both hands down, crazily happy, eyes forward): **"Out of our way! They are ours!"**  
**Infected Yuri** (head tilted left, both hands down, crazily happy, eyes forward): **"Ahahahaha! It's been a while."**  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Natsuki!"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms raised, crying nervously, eyes forward): "Yuri!"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri!"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms raised, crying nervously, eyes forward): "Natsuki!"  
**Kai** (fingers touching, annoyed, glasses glare): "What do you think you two are do—"  
**Infected Natsuki** (head straight, crazily angry, eyes away): "Buzz off! They are ours to torture!"  
**Kai** : "..."  
**Kai** : "..."  
**Kai** (talking neutrally): "Alright, fine..."  
**Infected Natsuki** (head tilted right): **"I see that you have recovered the traitor."**  
**Infected Yuri** (head tilted left): **"I'll be so happy to pop that bubble and slice her intestines open, sharing the pain she inflicted on me."**  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips surprisingly, eyes forward): "!!!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Shut up, you're dealing with us!"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Infected Natsuki** (head tilted left): **"Oh, please! You are a wimp!"**  
__ **Infected Natsuki** (head titled right): **"You can't even hurt the one you love. Ahahaha!"**  
__ **Main Character 1** : "..."  
__ **Koji** (both hands down, talking seriously, glasses glare): "[mc1 name], while I don't want you to be holding back, stall them for a while as I'm working on my vaccine."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (charging right DigiBuster): "Alright. [mc2 name], get ready."  
__ **Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, battle pose, head forward): "Mmm!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "(Still, it's not easy hurting the one I love the most.)"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Infected Yuri** (head tilted right): **"Oh, please! You couldn't hurt me before. You couldn't hurt me now."**  
__ **Infected Yuri** (head tilted left): **"But we can do it together...painfully..."**  
__ **Main Character 1** : "..."  
__ **Koji** (both hands down, talking seriously, glasses glare): "[mc1 name], while I don't want you to be holding back, stall them for a while as I'm working on my vaccine."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (charging right DigiBuster): "Alright. [mc2 name], get ready."  
__ **Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, battle pose, head forward): "Mmm!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "(Still, it's not easy hurting the one I love the most.)"  
*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend.*  
__ **Infected Natsuki** (head tilted left): "In that case, show me what you're really made of."  
__ **Infected Yuri** (head tilted right): "That is, if you can defeat us...because we've grown stronger ourselves."  
__ **Koji** : "I think I am getting close to _a_ vaccine so try stalling them."  
__ **Main Character 1** (charging right DigiBuster): "Alright. [mc2 name], get ready."  
__ **Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, battle pose, head forward): "Mmm!"  
*Engage miniboss battle*  
  


#### Miniboss Battle: Main Character 1 & Main Character 2 vs. Infected Natsuki & Infected Yuri (Round 2)

  
*Play music: Miniboss Attack!*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is a symphonic metal battle music, used as the miniboss battle theme.**  
**NOTE: See [Enemy Profiles](https://sta.sh/01poclgb0mk5) for Infected Natsuki's and Infected Yuri's stats and abilities.**  
**NOTE: Round 2 of the miniboss battle has the same punishment gimmick as Round 1 but Main Character 1's attacks deal a little bit more damage to his girlfriend (if he has one) in Round 2.**  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__*Main Character 1's attacks deal 75% damage to Infected Natsuki (67% damage during Natsuki New Route) and 100% damage to Infected Yuri.*  
__*If Main Character 1 attacks Infected Natsuki the first time*  
____*If Main Character 1's current class is Dokiranger CyberRed*  
______ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "Argh! Why does this feel painful to hurt her?"  
______ **Infected Natsuki** (head tilted right, crazily happy, eyes forward): **"Really? Is that all you got? Wimp!"**  
____*If Main Character 1's current class is Student*  
______ **Main Character 1** (school uniform, talking sadly, eyes closed): "Argh! Why does this feel painful to hurt her?"  
______ **Infected Natsuki** (head tilted right, crazily happy, eyes forward): **"Oh, come on! You dare fight me without your armor! You really _ARE_ a _DUMMY!!!_ "**  
______*If taken "Natsuki Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
________ **Message** : Because of [mc1 name]'s feelings towards Natsuki, his attacks deal 75% damage to Infected Natsuki. At least he did not hold back as bad as he previously did.  
______*If taken "Natsuki New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
________ **Message** : Because of [mc1 name]'s deep feelings towards Natsuki, his attacks deal 67% damage to Infected Natsuki. At least he did not hold back as bad as he previously did.  
  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__*Main Character 1's attacks deal 100% damage to Infected Natsuki and 67% damage to Infected Yuri (75% damage during Yuri New Route).*  
__*If Main Character 1 attacks Infected Yuri the first time*  
____*If Main Character 1's current class is Dokiranger CyberRed*  
______ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "Argh! Why does this feel painful to hurt her?"  
______ **Infected Yuri** (head tilted right, crazily happy, eyes forward): **"Are you really going to hurt me this time, my love? Hurt me! Let's share the pain together!"**  
____*If Main Character 1's current class is Student*  
______ **Main Character 1** (school uniform, talking sadly, eyes closed): "Argh! Why does this feel painful to hurt her?"  
______ **Infected Yuri** (head tilted right, crazily happy, eyes forward): **"At least put your equipment on. I don't want to accidentally infect you when I dig and devour your gorgeous body."**  
______*If taken "Yuri Normal Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
________ **Message** : Because of [mc1 name]'s deep feelings towards Yuri, his attacks deal 67% damage to Infected Yuri. At least he did not hold back as bad as he previously did.  
______*If taken "Yuri New Route - Chapter 5" in Chapter 5*  
________ **Message** : Because of [mc1 name]'s feelings towards Yuri, his attacks deal 75% damage to Infected Yuri. At least he did not hold back as bad as he previously did.  
  
*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
__*Main Character 1's attacks deal 100% damage to both Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri*  
  
*If Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri are defeated*  
__*Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri glitches into the battle scene*  
__ **Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "Okay, after analyzing their data from the fight, I think I figured out a vaccine program."  
__ **Koji** : "[mc1 name], I'm placing it in your DigiBuster."  
__*If Main Character 1's class is Student, it's changed to Dokiranger CyberRed with his Dokiranger CyberRed sprite on screen*  
__ **Koji** : "Of course, this is not tested and it's just a prototype. All or nothing. Choose who you want to use test it on and you only get one shot."  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "I can't use on them both. One-time-use Vaccine Shot."  
__ **Koji** : "Don't miss or you'll have to wait until I rebuild it."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "But what if it doesn't work? What if it does something completely different, like permanently delete her for good."  
__ **Koji** : "I have no guarantees on what it might actually do so hope I didn't leave any bugs that may cause glitches. But please have faith in my work."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "D**mit!"  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
____ **Infected Natsuki** (head tilted right, crazily happy, eyes forward): "You are mine, [mc1 name]!"  
____*Infected Natsuki teleports in front of Main Character 1*  
____*Stop music, fades out*  
____*Main Character 1 is charging and aiming his DigiBuster*  
____ **Infected Natsuki** (annoyed): "Wha—?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (charging right DigiBuster that's glowing white): "Here goes nothing. Vaccine Shot!"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "(Please, let this save Natsuki. Please!)"  
____*Main Character 1 fires a Vaccine Shot at Infected Natsuki and scene fades to white in 3.0 s.*  
____*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
____*End of battle, skipping victory screen*  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Infected Yuri** (head tilted left, right hand spread with bladed fingers, crazily happy, eyes forward): "Be with me forever, [mc1 name]!"  
____*Infected Yuri teleports in front of Main Character 1*  
____*Stop music, fades out*  
____*Main Character 1 is charging and aiming his DigiBuster*  
____ **Infected Yuri** (annoyed): "Wha—?"  
____ **Main Character 1** (charging right DigiBuster that's glowing white): "Here goes nothing. Vaccine Shot!"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "(Please, let this save Yuri. Please!)"  
____*Main Character 1 fires a Vaccine Shot at Infected Yuri and scene fades to white in 3.0 s.*  
____*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
____*End of battle, skipping victory screen*  
__*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend.*  
____ **Main Character 1** (both hands down nervously): "(I-I don't know who to use it on. Argh!)"  
____ **Main Character 1** : "([yourname], help me decide. Quickly!)"  
____ **menu options:**  
______Purify Natsuki  
________ **Main Character 1** (charging right DigiBuster that's glowing white): "Here goes nothing."  
________*Main Character 1 is charging and aiming his DigiBuster*  
________ **Infected Natsuki** (head tilted right, crazily happy, eyes forward): **"Give me your best sh—"**  
________*Main Character 1 teleports in-front of Natsuki*  
________ **Infected Natsuki** (head tiled right, annoyed, eyes forward): **Wha—?"**  
________ **Main Character 1** : "Vaccine Shot!"  
________ **Main Character 1** : "(Please let this thing work!)"  
________*Stop music, fades out*  
________*Main Character 1 fires a Vaccine Shot at Infected Natsuki and scene fades to white in 3.0 s.*  
________*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
________*End of battle, skipping victory screen*  
______Purify Yuri  
________ **Main Character 1** (charging right DigiBuster that's glowing white): "Here goes nothing."  
________*Main Character 1 is charging and aiming his DigiBuster*  
________ **Infected Yuri** (head tilted right, crazily happy, eyes forward): **"Give me your best sh—"**  
________*Main Character 1 teleports in-front of Yuri, preparing to fire.*  
________ **Infected Yuri** (head tiled left, annoyed, eyes forward): **Wha—?"**  
________ **Main Character 1** : "Vaccine Shot!"  
________ **Main Character 1** : "(Please let this thing work!)"  
________*Stop music, fades out*  
________*Main Character 1 fires a Vaccine Shot at Infected Yuri and scene fades to white in 3.0 s.*  
________*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
________*End of battle, skipping victory screen*


	11. Final Tuesday RPG (Part B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Chapters 6, 7, and 8 were split into multiple parts on Archive on Our Own, this is actually the second part of " **Chapter 8: Final Tuesday RPG**."  
>   
>  **Useful links**  
> [Expression/Pose guide for the scripted fanfiction series](https://sta.sh/02eayquu1ss) ([RPG chapter's extra expression/pose guide](sta.sh/0221ghj6c9ir))  
> [Discord server](https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh)  
> [Fan mod version for DDLC!](https://github.com/Thunder-Dragon-Productions/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus)  
> [ReLC!TDDV Wiki](https://relctddv.fandom.com/)  
> [Subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/relctddv/)  
> [Characters made in _Gacha Club_ (spoilers)](https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/art/ReLC-TDDV-characters-in-Gacha-Club-Spoilers-854915505)  
>   
>  **RPG Guide**  
> [Classes and character profiles](https://sta.sh/01691gqpd67h)  
> [Enemy profiles](https://sta.sh/01poclgb0mk5)  
> [Items, skills, others list](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5)  
> [Extra stuff (spoilers)](https://sta.sh/2avg46e91qf)

#### Area: Dark Corridor on Floor 1

  
*No music*  
*Scene fades in*  
*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 are facing (Infected Natsuki and Yuri.*  
*If Natsuki was purified by the Vaccine Shot*  
__*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 are facing Infected Natsuki (who's lying on the ground) and Infected Yuri (standing). Sayori and Monika are in a digital bubble shield behind Main Character 1 and Main Character 2.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "D-did it work?"  
__ **Koji** (both hands down, serious, glasses glare): "..."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, sad, eyes forward): "..."  
__ **Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "..."  
__ **Infected Yuri** (head tiled left, annoyed, eyes forward): **"Grr! What did he just—"**  
__*Infected Natsuki's laying on the ground. Her body glitches and turns into Natsuki.*  
__ **Koji** (happy): "Yes! It worked! I'm a genius!"  
__*Main Character 1's helmet digitally disappears*  
__ **Main Character 1** (helmetless CyberRed, crying happily, eyes forward): "Natsuki!"  
__ **Infected Yuri** (crazily happy): **"So what! I'll just re-infect—"**  
__*Natsuki is teleported inside the digital bubble shield with Sayori and Monika*  
__ **Infected Yuri** (annoyed): **"What?! D**mit!"**  
__ **Koji** (talking seriously): "Now that I know it works, I'm not letting you re-infect her."  
__ **Sayori** (crying happily, eyes forward): "Natsuki!"  
__ **Monika** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "..."  
__*Natsuki stands up*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "Ugh! Why do I have a pounding headache?"  
__ **Natsuki** : "I—"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Holy crap!"  
__ **Monika** : "Thank goodness."  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly worried, eyes forward): "Monika? Sayori? What's—"  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes away): "I'm glad your back to normal, Natsuki! Thank goodness!"  
__ **Natsuki** : "[mc1 name}?"  
__*Main Character 2's helmet digitally disappears*  
__ **Main Character 2** (helmetless CyberYellow, sadly happy, eyes away): "And I'm here too."  
__ **Infected Yuri** : **"Grrrrrr!"**  
__*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 digitally summon their helmets back on and aim their DigiBuster towards Infected Yuri.*  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "Y-Yuri?!"  
__ **Kai** (slamming fists, talking angrily, glasses glare): "F*********IIIIING KOOOOOOUUUUUJIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
__ **Infected Yuri** (head forward): **"Master Kaiser, give me more power! Test it on me! I'll shred them all to bloody pieces! RAWWWWR!!!"**  
__ **Kai** (touching fingers, annoyed): "You, my demon slave, giving me an ord—"  
__ **Infected Yuri** : **"Before Loser Koji constructs another vaccine to purify me."**  
__ **Koji** : "Loser?"  
__ **Kai** : "Grr..."  
__ **Kai** : "Very well... Make it count. You're going to be taking extra resources using it."  
__ **Koji** : "What are you up to this time—"  
__ **Infected Yuri** (head forward, bulking, crazily smiling): **"Virus Fever!!! GRAAAAAARRRRRRGH!!!!!"**  
  
__*Play sound: A loud, creepy medium-pitched female roar that gets louder and stronger, followed by high pitched waves and quake sounds.*  
__*Screen shakes and fades to white in 4.0 s*  
__*Infected Yuri is replaced with Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode). Infected Yuri in Virus Fever Mode (via Doki Doki Virus Fever) appears to be a black shadow of herself with the back of her hair as spikes and the fingers of her black hands are long black claws. Her eyes are light purple while her left eye is being covered by her hair.*  
__*Scene fades back to normal in 4.0 s*  
__*All characters besides Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) hop with an exclamation mark.*  
__*Play music: Danger! Danger!*  
__**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is an intense, symphonic metal battle music, used as the boss battle theme.**  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "What the heck? Yuri?"  
__ **Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands on head, head forward): "Eeeeh?!"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously): "Y-Yuri?!"  
__ **Monika** (both hands down, parting lips surprisingly, eyes forward): "Yuri?!"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, screaming, eyes forward): "What the h*ll am I looking at?"  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** (both hands down, head down, crazily smiling, eyes hidden): **"Kekeke!"**  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"KYAHAHAHA!"**  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** (both claws out, head forward, right eye forward): **"This power! This energy!"**  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"Fufufufu!"**  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** (roaring, eyes closed): **"RAAAAAGH!!!!"**  
__*Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) makes a loud roar and the screen shakes for 3.0 s.*  
__ **Title message** :

> **"The Shadow of Death"**  
>  Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)

__ **Kai** (touching fingers, smirking): "Zeh-hehehe! Have a good first look at my Doki Doki Virus Fever."  
__ **Kai** : "An enhancement virus that multiplies the bio-data and power of my demons to nearly the power of a super demon—or infected Club President—except they are still under my full control."  
__ **Kai** : "Show them!"  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** (crazily smiling): **"Keekekekeke!"**  
__*Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) made a high-speed movement teleport at Main Character 1, slashing at him ferociously. He's injured, flinching.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (damaged while guarding): "G-G-G-GAAAAAAH!!!"  
__*Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) made a high-speed movement teleport at Main Character 2, slashing at him ferociously. He's injured, flinching.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (damaged while guarding, head down): "K-K...AAARRRGH!!!"  
__ **Sayori** : "[mc1 name]! [mc2 name]!"  
__ **Monika** : "She's fast!"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Yuri, what—"  
__*Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) made a high-speed movement teleport, hugging and slicing the digital bubble shield.*  
__ **Sayori** (crying nervously): "AHHHH!!!"  
__ **Monika** : "AHHHH!!!"  
__ **Natsuki** : "EEEEE!!!"  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** : "Kya-kya-kya-kya! Monika, you will be the first of my—"  
__*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 stops flinching.*  
__*Main Character 1 turns around and fires a charged DigiBuster Shot at Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) but Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) teleports away, far behind him. The charged DigiBuster Shot bounces off the digital bubble shield, slightly damaging it even more but it repairs up.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (aiming right DigiBuster): "Sayori, Monika, Natsuki, you okay?"  
__ **Monika** : "We're... We're fine..."  
__ **Koji** (surprised): "D*mn she's fast! I was scare for a second."  
__ **Kai** : "Now, imagine giving this kind of power to one of my super demons. Zahaha! Just kidding!"  
__ **Kai** : "The entire Digital World and even all of us could be completely obliterated if I try something like that. Well, probably."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri, you're fighting us! Leave them alone!"  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** : "You stand in my way? Fine, I'll shred you to pieces first!"  
__*Screen moves away from the fight*  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, sad): "Koji, is there anything we can do but watch and provide them healing?"  
__ **Koji** (right hand out, talking seriously): "Umm, well... This does look bad. They aren't prepared for something like this."  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking seriously): "Who the heck is talking? Can someone tell me what's going on?"  
__ **Koji** (both hands down): "Ahh!"  
__ **Koji** : "No time for introductions. How's your memory? Can you fight?"  
__ **Natsuki** : "My head hurts. Yuri gave me the most horrible, painful death but my head starting pounding crazily seconds after that up until this point and I remember vaguely between there."  
__ **Natsuki** : "And I'm not going to let my boy—umm—friend die out there!"  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
____ **Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Dying means nothing in the Digital World. Well, you came back to life as a monster like her."  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
____ **Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Dying means nothing in the Digital World. They can be revived and respaw—"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Whatever. You know what I—"  
__ **Natsuki** (flusteredly talking, eyes closed): "Never mind. If one of you guys gave them armor, what about me?"  
__ **Natsuki** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "It's payback time for what Yuri did to me!"  
__ **Koji** (right finger up): "Splendid!"  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, talking neutrally): "Would the Dokiranger thing work for Natsuki? Didn't you say it only works for playable characters?"  
__ **Koji** : "I'm going to get onto that right now."  
__ **updateconsole** : "!QuickBypass !locate natsuki.chr !modify natsuki.chr -deleteclub beliefclub -addclub literatureclub -addrank member -playable enable -status", "QuickBypassed used. Access granted!  
__natsuki.chr found!  
__natsuki.chr doesn't exist in Belief Club.  
__natsuki.chr was successfully added to Literature Club.  
__natsuki.chr is ranked Member of Literature Club.  
__natsuki.chr is now a playable character.  
__natsuki.chr: Playable character of the Literature Club. Club membership status: Member"  
__*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "natsuki.chr"*  
__*Natsuki was added to your party as a **Student** (Lv. 1).*  
__ **Message** : Natsuki was added to your party.  
__ **Koji** : "Okay, glad to know that the coding in my vaccine already removed you from the Belief Club's database, putting you under Placeholder Club."  
__ **Koji** : "Your data is back in the Literature Club's database and I enabled Playable mode on your character file."  
__*Play sound: Digital teleport sound*  
__ **Natsuki** (right hand out w/ CyberPink DigiChanger, wondering seriously, eyes down): "Okay... What—"  
__ **Koji** : "This is CyberPink DigiChanger, Model: Heart."  
__ **Koji** : "Now, this CyberColor DigiChanger is actually unique and the leader of the Drama Club's Dokiranger team actually used this."  
__ **Koji** : "This one is build purely for melee combat and strength, meaning that you don't get a DigiBuster like [mc1 name] and [mc2 name] does, but it does give you extraordinary powerful punches and its quite bulky."  
__ **Koji** : "Hope it doesn't burden your—"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Neat! So, how does this thing wor—"  
__ **Koji** : ""CyberForce Emergency!" is the command followed by "Dokiranger" and your CyberColor, which is CyberPink for your case."  
__ **Natsuki** : "Alright, get me out of this bubble and I'll show Yuri who's boss, hoping this thing is the real deal."  
__ **Sayori** (talking worryingly): "Be careful, Natsuki!"  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
____ **Monika** (leaning, happy, eyes forward): "Good luck! Don't die out there...again!"  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
____ **Monika** (leaning, happy, eyes forward): "Good luck! Don't die out there!"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly serious, eyes closed): "Shut it! You—"  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Mmmmmmmm...!"  
__*Digital bubble shield opens for Natsuki and Natsuki exits out*  
__ **Natsuki** (right hand thrust w/ CyberPink DigiChanger, talking seriously, eyes forward): "CyberForce Emergency!"  
  


#### __Animated CG: Dokiranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Natsuki

  
__*Play music: CyberForce Emergency!*  
__**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's energetic electronic/symphonic metal. Alternately, you can play any _Power Ranger_ or _Super Sentai_ theme song or even a Digimon evolution theme song like "[brave heart](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/b1uH4BnswKQ)".**  
__*A 3D image of Natsuki viewed from bottom to top with her rotating horizontally. A dark grayish teal digital suit with glowing pink cybernetic trims digitally appears over her body after making a 360-degree rotation.*  
__*Natsuki as Dokiranger CyberPink makes a cute, bulky pose and her transformation title appears on screen with her subtitle. Waves of purplish force energy appear pushing Natsuki down around her body (like a downward aura) in front of her static pink background.*  
__ **Natsuki** : ""Strength of the Heart!" Dokiranger CyberPink! Power of Force! Natsuki!"  
  


#### __Area: Dark Corridor on Floor 1

  
__*Natsuki's class is changed to **Dokiranger CyberPink** (Lv. 10) and she's equipped with **CyberPink DigiFists** , **CyberPink DokiArmor** , and **DigiShield Lv. 2**.*  
__**NOTE: The **CyberPink DigiFists** comes with a [support skill](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5) called **DigiMass** (increases user's STR and END but decreases the user's AGI for 3 turns and the skill has a cooldown of 5 turns, 35% DE), a special attack called **QuickJabs** (2 quick punches at an enemy with 5% critical hit chance, replacing the DigiBuster's **DigiBuster** attack, 0% DE), and **HeavyPunch** (1 forceful punch at an enemy with 35% critical hit chance, replacing the DigiBuster's **Charged DigiBuster** attack, 30% DE). The **CyberPink DokiArmor** comes with a passive skill called **MeleeBattler** (50% damage taken from melee attacks, 200% damage taken from ranged attacks).**  
__*Natsuki appears as **Dokiranger CyberPink** on the overworld.*  
__*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 are flung back and land on the ground near Natsuki. They stand up. They've taken some damage.*  
__ **Natsuki** (CyberPink, battle pose, head forward): "No time for you boys to be slacking!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "N-Natsuki?!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands down, head forward): "Whoa..."  
__ **Monika** (pointing w/ hand on hip, parting lips neutrally, eyes forward: "Here, I'll heal you guys up."  
__*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 are restored to full LE.*  
__ **Koji** (right hand out, talking seriously, glasses glare): "Don't worry. Now that I know how to cure the Doki Doki Virus, I'm going to further work on it and see if I can cure the Doki Doki Virus Fever, unless if there is a timer to that."  
__ **Koji** : "Stay on guard at all times. This is getting very dangerous."  
__ **Natsuki** : "It's payback—!"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down nervously): "Whoa! Why is this armor so heavy?"  
__ **Koji** : "Yeeeeeah, I guess CyberPink was a bad choice for your body type."  
__ **Natsuki** : "Shut it! I-I can handle this."  
__ **Koji** : "The previous owner was a bodybuilder who used to be President of the Weightlifting Club until he shut it down and joined the Drama—"  
__ **Natsuki** : "I don't care!"  
__ **Koji** : "Anyway, I used some of my resources to pre-install some of CyberPink's battle experience into your data. Get ready."  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
____ **Main Character 1** : "I'm glad you are alive and are willing to join us! I hope that armor's not too much for you."  
____ **Natsuki** (battle pose): "Don't you dare underestimate me and don't make me save you again, [mc1 name]! It really hurt last time."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "It really hurt me to see that happened to you. I'm sorry."  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
____ **Main Character 1** : "I'm glad you are joining the fight! I hope that armor's not too much for you."  
____ **Natsuki** (battle pose): "Don't you dare underestimate me, dummy! (Ahh, why are these arm things are so heavy?)"  
____ **Natsuki** : "And I'm not going to sit back and watch the fight."  
__*Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) teleports on scene through high-speed movement.*  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"You three are no match against my power! Kya-ha-ha-ha-ha!"**  
__*[New items available in "Build Item"](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5)*  
____ **GraviPunch Chip** ["Mega Chip (Pink)" for CyberPink DigiFists]  
____ **KineticBlast Chip** ["Mega Chip (Pink)" for CyberPink DigiFists] - **KineticPunch** (melee) and **KineticBlast** (ranged) skills  
____ **GraviShock Chip** ["Giga Chip (Pink)" for CyberPink DigiFists]  
____ **RangeGuard Chip** ["Armor Chip (Pink)" for CyberPink DokiArmor]  
____ **AutoHeal Chip** ["Armor Chip" for any DigiArmor]  
__**NOTE: Unlike the DigiBusters (that have a Melee, a Mega and a Giga slot), the CyberPink DigiFists have two Mega slots and a Giga slot.**  
__*Adds an option if you want to open the Menu Screen if you want to make adjustments to Natsuki's or anyone's gear, save, buy items, use items before the boss battle, etc. Choosing "No" or closing out proceeds.*  
__ **Natsuki** : "Alright Yuri, time to show you my true power. HYAAAAAA!!!"  
__*Engaging battle. Go to "Boss Battle: Main Character 1, Main Character 2, and Natsuki vs. Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)*"  
  
*If Yuri was purified by the Vaccine Shot*  
__*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 are facing Infected Natsuki (who's lying on the ground) and Infected Yuri (standing). Sayori and Monika are in a digital bubble shield behind Main Character 1 and Main Character 2.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "D-did it work?"  
__ **Koji** (both hands down, serious, glasses glare): "..."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, sad, eyes forward): "..."  
__ **Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "..."  
__ **Infected Natsuki** (head tiled right, annoyed, eyes forward): **"Grr! What did he just—"**  
__*Infected Yuri's laying on the ground. Her body glitches and turns into Yuri.*  
__ **Koji** (happy): "Yes! It worked! I'm a genius!"  
__*Main Character 1's helmet digitally disappears*  
__ **Main Character 1** (helmetless CyberRed, crying happily, eyes forward): "Natsuki!"  
__ **Infected Natsuki** (crazily happy): **"So what! I'll just re-infect—"**  
__*Yuri is teleported inside the digital bubble shield with Sayori and Monika*  
__ **Infected Natsuki** (annoyed): **"What?! D**mit!"**  
__ **Koji** (talking seriously): "Now that I know it works, I'm not letting you re-infect her."  
__ **Sayori** (crying happily, eyes forward): "Yuri!"  
__ **Monika** (both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "..."  
__*Yuri stands up*  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "Ohhh, my head..."  
__ **Yuri** : "I—"  
__ **Yuri** : "Oh, my..."  
__ **Monika** : "Thank goodness."  
__ **Yuri** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Monika? Sayori? What's—"  
__ **Main Character 1** (happy, eyes away): "I'm glad your back to normal, Yuri! Thank goodness!"  
__ **Yuri** : "[mc1 name}!"  
__*Main Character 2's helmet digitally disappears*  
__ **Main Character 2** (helmetless CyberYellow, sadly happy, eyes away): "And I'm here too."  
__ **Infected Natsuki** (annoyed): **"Godd*** you all!"**  
__*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 summon their helmets back on and aim their DigiBuster towards Infected Yuri.*  
__ **Yuri** (screaming): "N-Natsuki?"  
__ **Kai** (slamming fists, talking angrily, glasses glare): "F*********IIIIING KOOOOOUUUUJIIIIIIII!!!!!"  
__ **Infected Natsuki** : **"Yo, dude, give me more power! I want to crush and smash to them pieces! RAWWWWR!!!"**  
__ **Kai** (pointing fingers, annoyed): "You, my demon slave, giving me an ord—"  
__ **Infected Natsuki** : **"Do it before that Loser Koji constructs another vaccine to purify me."**  
__ **Koji** : "Loser?"  
__ **Kai** : "Grr..."  
__ **Kai** : "Very well... Make it count. You're going to be taking extra resources using it."  
__ **Koji** : "What are you up to this time—"  
__ **Infected Natsuki** (bulking, shouting angrily, eyes closed): **"Virus Fever!!! GRAAAAAARRRRRRGH!!!!!"**  
  
__*Play sound: A loud, creepy high-pitched female roar that gets louder and deeper (pitching down), followed by high pitched waves and quake sounds.*  
__*Screen shakes and fades to white in 4.0 s*  
__*Infected Natsuki is replaced with Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode). Infected Natsuki in Virus Fever Mode (via Doki Doki Virus Fever) appears to be a bulky giant female monster with a big jaw and a glowing pink left eye (her right eye is also glowing but covered by her hair). She's taking up all of the room space in the corridor.*  
__*Scene fades back to normal in 4.0 s*  
__*All characters besides Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) hop with an exclamation mark.*  
__*Play music: Danger! Danger!*  
__**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is an intense, symphonic metal battle music, used as the boss battle theme.**  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "What the heck is that thing?! Natsuki?!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands on head, head forward): "Eeeeh?! SHE'S HUGE!"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously): "N-Natsuki?!"  
__ **Monika** (both hands down, parting lips surprisingly, eyes forward): "What the heck am I looking at?"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "W-wha—what is that thing?"  
__ **Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)** (crawling, head down, angry, left eye opened): **"Grr......"**  
__**NOTE: Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) actually looks like a giant beast. The right side of her hair is blocking her right eye and she has an angry Jack-o-lantern face.**  
__ **Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)** (head up, roaring, eyes closed): **"GRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!!!!!"**  
__*Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) makes a loud, deep roar and the screen shakes for 3.0 s.*  
__ **Title message** :

> **"The Mad Beast Berserker"**  
>  Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)

__ **Kai** (fingers pointing, smirking): "Zeh-hehehe! Have a good first look at my Doki Doki Virus Fever."  
__ **Kai** : "An enhancement virus that multiplies the bio-data and power of my demons to nearly the power of a super demon—or infected Club President—except they are still under my full control."  
__ **Kai** : "Go wild!"  
__ **Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"GRAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!"**  
__*Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) stampedes through the entire corridor, knocking Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 in her way and pushing the digital bubble shield with Monika, Sayori, and Yuri in it against the wall at the end of the corridor.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (damaged while guarding): "G-G-G-GAAAAAAH!!!"  
__*Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) made a high-speed movement teleport at Main Character 2, slashing at him ferociously. He's injured, flinching.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (damaged while guarding, head down): "K-K...AAARRRGH!!!"  
__ **Sayori** (eyes squeezed): "EEEEEEEE!!!"  
__ **Monika** : "AAAAAAAAA!!!"  
__ **Yuri** (crazily nervous): "UUUUUUU!!!"  
__*Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) slowly steps back a few steps.*  
__*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 teleport between the girls and Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)*  
__ **Main Character 1** (damaged while guarding): "Sayori, Monika, Yuri, you okay?"  
__ **Sayori** : "Ahhh, ahhhh!"  
__ **Yuri** (talking nervously): "........."  
__ **Monika** (parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "I-I believe so."  
__ **Monika** : "I-I'll heal us up."  
__*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 are restored to full LE.*  
__*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 fires a charged DigiBuster shot at Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) and slowly knocks her off-screen. Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 dashes after her.*  
__ **Koji** (both hands on head, surprised, glasses glare): "Holy crud! That was scary. I thought I lost you all there."  
__ **Koji** : "There's no way [mc1 name] and [mc2 name] can handle her on their own. Let me..."  
__ **updateconsole** : "!QuickBypass !locate yuri.chr !modify yuri.chr -deleteclub beliefclub -addclub literatureclub -addrank member -playable enable -status", "QuickBypassed used. Access granted!  
__yuri.chr found!  
__yuri.chr doesn't exist in Belief Club.  
__yuri.chr was successfully added to Literature Club.  
__yuri.chr is ranked Member of Literature Club.  
__yuri.chr is now a playable character.  
__yuri.chr: Playable character of the Literature Club. Club membership status: Member"  
__*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "yuri.chr"*  
__*Yuri was added to your party as a **Student** (Lv. 1).*  
__ **Message** : Yuri was added to your party.  
__ **Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Okay, glad to know that the coding in my vaccine already removed you from the Belief Club's database, putting you under Placeholder Club."  
__ **Koji** : "Your data is back in the Literature Club's database and I enabled Playable mode on your character file."  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, curious): "She's my vice president. And what do you think you're doing?"  
__ **Koji** (talking seriously): "My apologies. (Can't believe you're making me waste another one.)"  
__ **updateconsole** : "!QuickBypass !locate yuri.chr !modify yuri.chr -changerank vicepresident", "QuickBypassed used. Access granted!  
__yuri.chr found!  
__yuri.chr's rank successfully changed from Member to Vice President of the Literature Club."  
__ **Yuri** : "W-what's going on?"  
__ **Koji** : "No time for introductions. Can you fight?"  
__ **Yuri** : "W-wha— N-n-no!"  
__ **Koji** : "Well, now you'll be able to. Your club's player should be able to control you. Think you can handle it?"  
__ **Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "Uu..."  
__*Play sound: Digital teleport sound*  
__ **Yuri** (right hand out w/ CyberViolet DigiChanger, talking nervously, eyes down): "Wha—what is this?"  
__ **Koji** : "This is CyberViolet DigiChanger, Model: Heart. Power of Darkness."  
__ **Koji** : ""CyberForce Emergency!" is the command followed by "Dokiranger" and your CyberColor, which is CyberViolet for your case."  
__ **Koji** : "[mc1 name] and [mc2 name] need help and only playable characters can use those, which is why I enabled Playable mode."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, talking seriously): "Why her?"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips worryingly): "Yuri, you don't have to do this."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, nervous, eyes away): "N-no... I... I understand."  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I... I remember some things I did...horrible things I did...to you all..."  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Yuri** : "A-and my b-boyfriend's out there...getting hurt."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "I-I should make up for what I've done..."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, talking worryingly): "B-but Yuri—this is suicide."  
__ **Yuri** : "D-don't... Please don't stop me..."  
__ **Monika** (pointing w/ left hand on hip, sadly happy): "Don't worry, Yuri! You got this. We can revive you if you die out there."  
__ **Monika** (leaning, happy): "You've experienced death before so don't let it cut ya'. (Sorry.)"  
__ **Yuri** (curious, eyes away): "..."  
__*Digital bubble shield opens for Yuri and Yuri exits out*  
__ **Yuri** (right hand out w/ CyberViolet DigiChanger, talking nervously, eyes down): "H-here goes nothing. (Can I really be a...a...a h-hero?)"  
__ **Yuri** (right hand thrust w/ CyberPink DigiChanger, eyes forward): "C-CyberForce Emergency!"  
  


#### __Animated CG: Dokiranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Yuri

  
__*Play music: CyberForce Emergency!*  
__**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's energetic electronic/symphonic metal. Some epic metal music! Alternately, you can play any _Power Ranger_ or _Super Sentai_ theme song or even a Digimon evolution theme song like "[brave heart](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/b1uH4BnswKQ)".**  
__*A 3D image of Yuri viewed from bottom to top with her rotating horizontally. A dark grayish teal digital suit with glowing violet cybernetic trims digitally appears over her body after making a 360-degree rotation.*  
__*Yuri as Dokiranger CyberViolet makes an elegant pose and her transformation title appears on screen with her subtitle. A black fog passes by in her static violet background.*  
__ **Yuri** : ""Night of Passion!" Dokiranger CyberViolet! Power of Darkness! Yuri!"  
  


#### __Area: Dark Corridor on Floor 1

  
__*Yuri's class is changed to **Dokiranger CyberViolet** (Lv. 10) and she's equipped with **CyberViolet DigiBuster** , **CyberViolet DokiArmor** , and **DigiShield Lv. 2**.*  
__**NOTE: The [**CyberViolet DigiBuster**](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5) comes with the **DigiBuster** basic attack, the **Charged DigiBuster** attack, and **DigiShade** (fires a dark energy ball from DigiBuster, 30% DE). The **CyberViolet DokiArmor** comes with a passive skill called **UmbraVest** (50% damage taken from darkness attacks, 200% damage from light attacks).**  
__*Yuri appears as Dokiranger CyberViolet on the overworld.*  
__*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 are flung back and land on the ground near Natsuki. They stand up. They've taken some damage.*  
__ **Yuri** (CyberViolet, both hands hand nervously, head forward): "[mc1 name], are you okay? [mc2 name}?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "Y-Yuri?!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands down, head forward): "Whoa..."  
__ **Monika** (pointing w/ hand on hip, parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "Here, I'll heal you guys up again."  
__*Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 are restored to full LE.*  
__ **Koji** (right hand out, talking seriously, glasses glare): "Don't worry. Now that I know how to cure the Doki Doki Virus, I'm going to further work on it and see if I can cure the Doki Doki Virus Fever, unless if there is a timer to that."  
__ **Koji** : "Stay on guard at all times. This is getting very dangerous."  
__ **Yuri** : "N-Natsuki is so huge—!"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up): "*Breathes deeply*"  
__ **Yuri** : "Okay, I got this."  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down): "Yuri, please be careful. This is the strongest thing we've fought and you are new to this."  
__ **Koji** : "Don't worry, I used some of my resources to pre-install some of CyberViolet's battle experience into her data. Get ready."  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
____ **Yuri** : "[mc1 name], w-whatever happens, I-I love you so much."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "I-I love you too...very much. Stay safe."  
____ **Main Character 1** (aiming right DigiBuster): "And we'll subjugate Natsuki at a safe distance."  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Yuri*  
____ **Yuri** : "[mc1 name], w-whatever happens, I....."  
____ **Main Character 1** : "What was that?"  
____ **Yuri** : "Never mind..."  
____ **Main Character 1** (aiming right DigiBuster): "Anyway, stay at a safe distance and let's take this thing—well, Natsuki down."  
__*Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) charges on scene.*  
__ **Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"RAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR!!!!"**  
__*[New items available in "Build Item"](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5)*  
____UmbraSaber Chip ["Melee Chip (Violet)" for CyberViolet DigiBuster]  
____ShadowNeedles ["Mega Chip (Violet)" for CyberViolet DigiBuster]  
____ShadowStrikes ["Giga Chip (Violet)" for CyberViolet DigiBuster]  
____Cloaking Chip ["Armor Chip (Violet)" for CyberViolet DigiBuster]  
____AutoHeal Chip ["Armor Chip" for any DigiArmor]  
__*Adds an option if you want to open the Menu Screen if you want to make adjustments to Yuri's or anyone's gear, save, buy items, use items before the boss battle, etc. Choosing "No" or closing out proceeds.*  
__ **Yuri** : "Alright Natsuki, s-s-sorry to do this b-but...it's for your own good..."  
__*Engaging battle. Go to "Boss Battle: Main Character 1, Main Character 2, and Yuri vs. Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)*"  
  


#### Boss Battle: Main Character 1, Main Character 2, and Natsuki vs. Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)

  
**NOTE: This boss fight only appears if you save Natsuki first (optional during No Relationship Route but mandatory during a Natsuki Route).**  
*Music continues to play*  
*Battle engaged*  
**NOTE: See [Enemy Profiles](https://sta.sh/01poclgb0mk5) for Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)'s stats and abilities.*  
**NOTE: Along with Main Character 1 and Main Character 2, you now have a heavy force-powered Natsuki battling a quick, nimble, and "shady" Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)... Yeah, kind of a bad match-up but to counter that but CyberPink has gravitational powers that will reduce Yuri's incredible agility and inflict **Paralysis** , if you have the RDU to buy the **GraviPunch** and **GraviShock Chip** s for Natsuki, otherwise, good luck!**  
__ **Paralysis** is a battle-only status effect that prevents the paralyzed target from making any commands for a number of turns or until cured via **DigiCure** or other methods. **Dokiranger CyberPink** can inflict **Paralysis** via **GraviPunch** and **GraviShock**. During this specific boss battle, **Paralysis** also temporarily reduces Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)'s evasive rate by 15% until her Paralysis status expires.  
  
*If Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) is defeated and after you get rewarded*  
__*Stop music immediately*  
__*Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) glitches into the battle scene*  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** (both claws out, head forward, crazily happy, right eye forward): **"Kyeh heh heh, you are all so slow!"**  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"You can't catch—"**  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** (surprised): **"Ah—**  
__*Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) is glitching randomly, switching between Virus Fever Mode and normal infection mode.*  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** (both claws on head, roaring, eyes closed): **"Aaaaa~aa~aaa~"**  
__ **Infected Yuri** (both claws on head, roaring, eyes closed): "~aaaa~"  
__**NOTE: While her sprite is switching between both forms (when I remove the "Virus Fever Mode"), she'll still be referred to as "Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)" in the game.**  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** **"~aaa~ahhh!!!"**  
__ **Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands down nervously, head forward): "Ehhh?"  
__ **Natsuki** (CyberPink, both hands down nervously, head forward): "What's going on?"  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "Yuri? I-is she changing back?"  
__ **Infected Yuri** : **"No~t... Not ye~t..."**  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"I hav~en't...finish~ed..."**  
__ **Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "Perfect timing! I just finished a vaccine to purify Yuri."  
__ **Main Character 1** (battle pose): "Great!"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Hand it to me! I'll get her!"  
__ **Koji** (right hand out, talking seriously): "I'm not sure if that's—"  
__ **Koji** (both hands down): "Never mind. Just don't miss and do it right away!"  
__*Natsuki's right DigiFists is glowing*  
__ **Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"Err~rr!"**  
__ **Natsuki** (battle pose with glowing right DigiFist): "Hey, Yuri?!"  
__ **Infected Yuri** (right eye forward): **"Err?"**  
__*Natsuki dashes towards the glitching Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) and punches her.*  
__*Scene fades to white in 4.0 s*  
__*End of battle, skipping victory screen*  
__*Go to label: "After Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) Battle".*  
  


#### Boss Battle: Main Character 1, Main Character 2, and Yuri vs. Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)

  
**NOTE: This boss fight only appears if you save Yuri first (optional during No Relationship Route but mandatory during a Yuri Route).**  
*Music continues to play*  
*Battle engaged*  
**NOTE: See [Enemy Profiles](https://sta.sh/01poclgb0mk5) for Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)'s stats and abilities.**  
**NOTE: The Cloaking Chip would be a bit useful for Yuri to evade the giant and bulky Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)'s deadly melee attacks...maybe... Plus, the critical hits from ShadowNeedles and ShadowStrikes could be useful to pierce through Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)'s heavy defense. Main Character 1 and Main Character 2 may have a rough time battling it.**  
*After defeating Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode), go to label: "After Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) Battle".*  
  
*If Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) is defeated and after you get rewarded*  
__*Stop music immediately*  
__*Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) glitches into the battle scene*  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, battle pose, head forward): "D*mn... Our attacks have no effect. Is there anything we can—"  
__ **Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)** (crawling, head up, roaring, eyes closed): **"RAAAAAAAAA—"**  
__ **Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"Rrrr?"**  
__*Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) is glitching randomly*  
__ **Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)** (roaring, eyes closed): "Rrrrrr~"  
__ **Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)** (head up glitching): "~rrr~rr~"  
__ **Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)** (head up): "~rrrrr!!!!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands down nervously, head forward): "Ehhh?"  
__ **Yuri** (CyberViolet, both hands up nervously, head forward): "W-w-hat's going on?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "N-Natsuki?"  
__ **Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally, glasses glare): "Perfect timing! Virus Fever mode's wearing out. Anyway, I just finished a vaccine to purify Natsuki."  
__ **Main Character 1** (battle pose): "Great!"  
__ **Yuri** : "S-she can be saved?"  
__ **Koji** (right hand out, talking seriously): "Yeah, we can save her like we—or they saved you."  
__*Yuri's DigiBuster is glowing*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up nervously with glowing right DigiBuster): "W-what's this?"  
__ **Koji** : "The Vaccine Shot. Fire it at Natsuki, now! You shouldn't be able to miss unless if she completely changes back."  
__ **Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode)** (head up glitching): **"Raaaa~aaa~aaah!"**  
__ **Yuri** : "O-okay..."  
__*Yuri fires the Vaccine Shot at the glitching Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode).*  
__*Scene fades to white in 4.0 s*  
__*End of battle*  
__*Go to label: "After Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) Battle".*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on Floor 1

  
*No music*  
***Label: "After Infected Yuri (Virus Fever Mode) Battle"***  
__*Sayori and Monika are inside a digital bubble shield in the back. Main Character 1, Main Character 2, and Natsuki are in front of them in their respective Dokiranger forms. Infected Yuri is lying on the ground in front of them.*  
__*Pauses for 2.0s*  
__*Infected Yuri's body glitches and turns into Yuri.*  
__ **Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands down nervously, head forward): "Is... Is it over?"  
__ **Natsuki** (CyberPink, left hand on hip, head forward): "That better worked."  
__*Yuri's body shakes for 1.0 s, then she stands up.*  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "*Cough* *Cough*"  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "Yuri!"  
__*Main Character 1 deactivates his helmet and runs toward Yuri*  
__ **Yuri** : "*Cough*"  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Are you okay?"  
__ **Yuri** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "..."  
__ **Yuri** : "I—"  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, talking nervously, eyes forward): "What have I done?"  
__ **Yuri** : "My head. It hurts."  
__ **Main Character 1** (sadly happy): "At least you are yourself again."  
__ **Koji** (both hands down, talking seriously, head forward): "Now's my chance!"  
__ **updateconsole** : "!QuickBypass !locate yuri.chr !modify yuri.chr -addclub literatureclub -addrank member -playable enable -status", "QuickBypassed used. Access granted!  
__yuri.chr found!  
__yuri.chr was successfully added to Literature Club.  
__yuri.chr is ranked Member of Literature Club.  
__yuri.chr is now a playable character.  
__yuri.chr: Playable character of the Literature Club. Club membership status: Member  
__*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "yuri.chr"*  
__*Yuri was added to your party as a **Student** (Lv. 1).*  
__ **Message** : Yuri was added to your party.  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, curious): "She's my vice president. And what do you think you're doing?"  
__ **Koji** (right hand out, talking seriously): "My apologies. (Can't believe you're making me waste another one.)"  
__ **updateconsole** : "!QuickBypass !locate yuri.chr !modify yuri.chr -changerank vicepresident", "QuickBypassed used. Access granted!  
__yuri.chr found!  
__yuri.chr's rank successfully changed from Member to Vice President of the Literature Club."  
__ **Kai** (touching fingers, angry, glasses glare), talking angrily, glasses glare): "F***ing Koji!"  
__ **Kai** (smirking, glasses glare): "Although, you are helping me train new soldiers. They still won't win!"  
__ **Kai** : "Erika! Finish them off!"  
__*Erika enters the area*  
__ **Main Character 2** : "E-Erika?"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down nervously): "Erika?!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Yuri, get back! We don't want you to get infected again."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "O-okay..."  
__*Yuri runs between the Dokirangers and the Club Administrators.*  
__ **Sayori** : "Yuri, in here!"  
__ **Yuri** (nervous, eyes away): "Ooooh..."  
__*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
__ **Koji** : "No, she's going to fight alongside them."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously): "W-what?!"  
__*Play sound: Digital teleport sound*  
__ **Yuri** (right hand out w/ CyberViolet DigiChanger, talking nervously, eyes down): "Wha—what is this?"  
__ **Koji** : "This is CyberViolet DigiChanger, Model: Heart. Power of Darkness."  
__ **Koji** : ""CyberForce Emergency!" is the command followed by "Dokiranger" and your CyberColor, which is CyberViolet for your case."  
__ **Koji** : "[mc1 name] and [mc2 name] need help and only playable characters can use those, which is why I enabled Playable mode."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, talking seriously): "Why her?"  
__ **Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips worryingly): "Yuri, you don't have to do this."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, nervous, eyes away): "..."  
__ **Infected Erika** (melting arms down, melting sad face, melting empty eyes): "GUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"  
__*The screen shakes with Erika screaming in a nasty deep voice*  
__*Scene fades to white in 4.0 s*  
__*Infected Erika is now a giant toxic, melting blob of herself, covering the corridor. About the same size as Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode). She's almost no different than her normal infected self except just five times larger (at least), but her legs are nowhere to be seen and it's just a melted torso, arms, and head (with no eyes).*  
__ **Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode)** (melting arms down, melting sad face, melting empty eyes): "Kuuuuuu—gllllllllll—"  
__ **Title message** :

> **"The Bloody Molten Abomination"**

__ **Natsuki** : "Oh, my God! Erika?!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (both hands on head nervously): "Can things get any nastier?!"  
__*Main Character 1 summons his helmet and aims his right DigiBuster.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, aiming right DigiBuster, head forward): "Jeez! You got to be kidding me?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Three boss fights in a row? (At least in [yourname]'s view.) Give us a break!"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "!!!"  
__ **Yuri** (right hand out w/ CyberViolet DigiChanger, eyes down): "..."  
__ **Sayori** : "Yuri, it's not safe out there. Come in here."  
__ **Yuri** : "N-no... I... I got to do..."  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I... I remember some things I did...horrible things I did...to you all..."  
__ **Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "I-I should make up for what I've done..."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, talking worryingly): "B-but Yuri—this is suicide."  
__ **Yuri** : "D-don't... Please don't stop me..."  
__ **Yuri** : "They... They may need my help."  
__ **Monika** (pointing w/ left hand on hip, sadly happy): "Don't worry, Yuri! You got this. We can revive you if you die out there."  
__ **Monika** (leaning, happy): "You've experienced death before so don't let it cut ya'. (Sorry.)"  
__ **Yuri** (curious, eyes away): "..."  
__ **Yuri** (right hand out w/ CyberViolet DigiChanger, talking nervously, eyes down): "H-h-here goes nothing. (Can I really be a...a...a h-hero?)"  
__ **Yuri** (right hand thrust w/ CyberPink DigiChanger, eyes forward): "C-CyberForce Emergency!"  
  


#### __Animated CG: Dokiranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Yuri

  
__*Play music: CyberForce Emergency!*  
__**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's energetic electronic/symphonic metal. Some epic metal music! Alternately, you can play any _Power Ranger_ or _Super Sentai_ theme song or even a Digimon evolution theme song like "[brave heart](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/b1uH4BnswKQ)".**  
__*A 3D image of Yuri viewed from bottom to top with her rotating horizontally. A dark gray digital suit with glowing violet cybernetic trims digitally appears over her body after making a 360-degree rotation.*  
__*Yuri as Dokiranger CyberViolet makes an elegant pose and her transformation title appears on screen with her subtitle. A black fog passes by in her static violet background.*  
__ **Yuri** : ""Night of Passion!" Dokiranger CyberViolet! Power of Darkness! Yuri!"  
  


#### __Area: Dark Corridor on Floor 1

  
__*Yuri's class is changed to **Dokiranger CyberViolet** (Lv. 10) and she's equipped with **CyberViolet DigiBuster** , **CyberViolet DokiArmor** , and **DigiShield Lv. 2**.*  
__**NOTE: The [**CyberViolet DigiBuster**](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5) comes with the **DigiBuster** basic attack, the **Charged DigiBuster** attack, and **DigiShade** (fires a dark energy ball from DigiBuster, 30% DE). The **CyberViolet DokiArmor** comes with a passive skill called **UmbraVest** (50% damage taken from darkness attacks, 200% damage from light attacks).**  
__*Yuri appears as Dokiranger CyberViolet on the overworld.*  
__*Yuri rushes and groups up with the other Dokirangers.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "Y-Yuri?! What are you doing?"  
__ **Yuri** (CyberViolet, both hands up, head forward): "I-I want to help save poor Erika too, to make up what I did to you all."  
__ **Monika** (pointing w/ hand on hip, parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "Hold up, you guys haven't recovered since the last battle."  
__ **Monika** : "I'll heal you guys up again."  
__*Main Character 1, Main Character 2, and Natsuki are restored to full LE.*  
__*[New items available in "Build Item"](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5)*  
____ **UmbraSaber Chip** ["Melee Chip (Violet)" for CyberViolet DigiBuster]  
____ **ShadowNeedles** ["Mega Chip (Violet)" for CyberViolet DigiBuster]  
____ **ShadowStrikes** ["Giga Chip (Violet)" for CyberViolet DigiBuster]  
____ **Cloaking Chip** ["Armor Chip (Violet)" for CyberViolet DigiBuster]  
__*Adds an option if you want to open the Menu Screen if you want to make adjustments to Natsuki's or anyone's gear, save, buy items, use items before the boss battle, etc. Choosing "No" or closing out proceeds.*  
__ **Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"KUUUUUURARARARA!!!!"**  
__ **Main Character 2** (aiming right DigiBuster): "(I... I want to be the one to save Erika.)"  
__ **Main Character 2** : "(I don't want to useless. I want to be...a hero...just like [mc1 name] and Natsuki.)"  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Erika, forgive me! But I'll save you!"  
__*Engaging battle. Go to "Boss Battle: Main Character 1, Main Character 2, Natsuki, and Yuri vs. Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode)"*  
  
*Label: " **After Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode) Battle** "*  
__*Sayori and Monika are inside a digital bubble shield in the back. Main Character 1, Main Character 2, and Yuri are in front of them in their respective Dokiranger forms. Infected Natsuki is lying on the ground in front of them.*  
__*Pauses for 2.0s*  
__*Infected Natsuki's body glitches and turns into Natsuki.*  
__*Sayori and Monika are inside a digital bubble shield in the back. Main Character 1, Main Character 2, and Natsuki are in front of them in their respective Dokiranger forms. Infected Yuri is lying on   
__ **Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands down nervously, head forward): "Is... Is it over?"  
__ **Natsuki** (CyberPink, left hand on hip, head forward): "That better worked."  
__*Yuri's body shakes for 1.0 s, then she stands up.*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "*Cough* *Cough*"  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "Natsuki!"  
__*Main Character 1 deactivates his helmet and runs toward Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** : "*Cough*"  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Are you okay?"  
__ **Natsuki** : "..."  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on mouth, vomiting, eyes forward): "BLEEEEEHHHH-HEH-HEH!!!"  
__*Natsuki pukes on Main Character 1*  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands on head with puke splatter, scared, eyes forward): "Jeez! No on me!"  
__ **Natsuki** (head forward, flusteredly worried, eyes away): "I—"  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand on mouth, vomiting, eyes forward): "BLUUUUURRGHH!!!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Oh, come on!"  
__ **Yuri** : "That's... That's really gross!"  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Eeeeeeew!!!"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, head turned, sweatingly talking, eyes closed): "My head... It hurts! Bad... headache... Owie..."  
__*Main Character 1 wipes puke off his body*  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, worried, eyes forward): "At least you are yourself again, I hope."  
__ **Koji** (both hands down, talking seriously, head forward): "Now's my chance!"  
__ **updateconsole** : "!QuickBypass !locate natsuki.chr !modify natsuki.chr -addclub literatureclub -addrank member -playable enable -status", "QuickBypassed used. Access granted!  
__natsuki.chr found!  
__natsuki.chr was successfully added to Literature Club.  
__natsuki.chr is ranked Member of Literature Club.  
__natsuki.chr is now a playable character.  
__natsuki.chr: Playable character of the Literature Club. Club membership status: Member"  
__*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "natsuki.chr"*  
__*Natsuki was added to your party as a **Student** (Lv. 1).*  
__ **Message** : Yuri was added to your party.  
__ **Kai** (touching fingers, angry, glasses glare), talking angrily, glasses glare): "F***ing Koji!"  
__ **Kai** (smirking, glasses glare): "Although, you are helping me train new soldiers. They still won't win!"  
__ **Kai** : "Erika! Finish them off! Or whatever..."  
__*Erika slowly enters the area*  
__ **Main Character 2** : "E-Erika?"  
__ **Yuri** (both hands up nervously): "E-Erika?!"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Natsuki, get back! We don't want you to get infected again."  
__ **Natsuki** (left hand up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "F-f... Fat chance!"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Hey dude, whoever you are...and wherever you are...give me that armor too."  
__ **Koji** : "The name's Koji but...okay...but, how's your memory?"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hips, talking , eyes forward): "I felt like I was a giant fricken' monster!"  
__ **Koji** : "Yeah, you were..."  
__*Play sound: Digital teleport sound*  
__ **Natsuki** (right hand out w/ CyberPink DigiChanger, wondering seriously, eyes down): "Now, what is this?"  
__ **Koji** : "This is CyberPink DigiChanger, Model: Heart."  
__ **Koji** : "Now, this CyberColor DigiChanger is actually unique and the leader of the Drama Club's Dokiranger team actually used this."  
__ **Koji** : "This one is build purely for melee combat and strength, meaning that you don't get a DigiBuster like [mc1 name] and [mc2 name] does, but it does give you extraordinary powerful punches and its quite bulky."  
__ **Koji** : "Hope it doesn't burden your—"  
__ **Natsuki** : "Neat! So, how does this thing wor—"  
__ **Koji** : ""CyberForce Emergency!" is the command followed by "Dokiranger" and your CyberColor, which is CyberPink for your case."  
__ **Natsuki** : "Alright, get me out of this bubble and I'll show Yuri who's boss, hoping this thing is the real deal."  
__ **Sayori** (right arm raised, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Be careful, Natsuki!"  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
____ **Monika** (leaning, happy, eyes forward): "Good luck! Don't die out there...again!"  
__*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is not Natsuki*  
____ **Monika** (leaning, happy, eyes forward): "Good luck! Don't die out there!"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands on hip, flusteredly serious, eyes closed): "Shut it! You..."  
__ **Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "Mmmmmmmmmmmm...!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy, eyes away): "Glad you are joining the—"  
__ **Infected Erika** (melting arms down, melting sad face, melting empty eyes): "GUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"  
__*The screen shakes with Erika screaming in a nasty deep voice*  
__*Scene fades to white in 4.0 s*  
__*Infected Erika is now a giant toxic, melting blob of herself, covering the corridor. About the same size as Infected Natsuki (Virus Fever Mode). She's almost no different than her normal infected self except just five times larger (at least), but her legs are nowhere to be seen and it's just a melted torso, arms, and head (with no eyes).*  
__*Play music: Danger! Danger!*  
__**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is an intense, symphonic metal battle music, used as the boss battle theme.**  
__ **Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode)** (melting arms down, melting sad face, melting empty eyes): "Kuuuuuu—gllllllllll—"  
__ **Title message** :

> **"The Bloody Molten Abomination"**

__ **Natsuki** : "Oh, my God! Erika?!"  
__ **Main Character 2** (both hands on head nervously): "Can things get any nastier?!"  
__*Main Character 1 summons his helmet and aims his right DigiBuster.*  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, aiming right DigiBuster, head forward): "Jeez! You got to be kidding me?"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Three boss fights in a row? (At least in [yourname]'s view.) Give us a break!"  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "Gross! I have to fight that THING?!"  
__ **Natsuki** (right hand out w/ CyberPink DigiChanger, wondering seriously, eyes down): "Whatever!"  
__ **Natsuki** (right hand thrust w/ CyberPink DigiChanger, talking seriously, eyes forward): "CyberForce Emergency!"  
  


#### __Animated CG: Dokiranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Natsuki

  
__*Play music: CyberForce Emergency!*  
__**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's energetic electronic/symphonic metal. Some epic metal music! Alternately, you can play any _Power Ranger_ or _Super Sentai_ theme song or even a Digimon evolution theme song like "[brave heart](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/b1uH4BnswKQ)".**  
__*A 3D image of Natsuki viewed from bottom to top with her rotating horizontally. A dark gray digital suit with glowing pink cybernetic trims digitally appears over her body after making a 360-degree rotation.*  
__*Natsuki as Dokiranger CyberPink makes a cute, bulky pose and her transformation title appears on screen with her subtitle. Waves of purplish force energy appear pushing Natsuki down around her body (like a downward aura) in front of her static pink background.*  
__ **Natsuki** : ""Strength of the Heart!" Dokiranger CyberPink! Power of Force! Natsuki!"  
  


#### __Area: Dark Corridor on Floor 1

  
__*Natsuki's class is changed to **Dokiranger CyberPink** (Lv. 10) and she's equipped with **CyberPink DigiFists** , **CyberPink DokiArmor** , and **DigiShield** Lv. 2.*  
__**NOTE: The **CyberPink DigiFists** comes with a [support skill](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5) called **DigiMass** (increases user's STR and END but decreases the user's AGI for 3 turns and the skill has a cooldown of 5 turns, 35% DE), a special attack called **QuickJabs** (2 quick punches at an enemy with 5% critical hit chance, replacing the DigiBuster's **DigiBuster** attack, 0% DE), and **HeavyPunch** (1 forceful punch at an enemy with 35% critical hit chance, replacing the DigiBuster's **Charged DigiBuster** attack, 30% DE). The **CyberPink DokiArmor** comes with a passive skill called **MeleeBattler** (50% damage taken from melee attacks, 200% damage taken from ranged attacks).**  
__*Natsuki appears as Dokiranger CyberPink on the overworld.*  
__ **Natsuki** (CyberPink, battle pose, head forward): "No time for slacking! Let's just get this thing over with."  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "You just got back with a—how are you this—"  
__ **Main Character 1** (aiming right DigiBuster): "Never mind! Can't lower my guard!"  
__*[New items available in "Build Item"](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5)*  
____ **GraviPunch Chip** ["Mega Chip (Pink)" for CyberPink DigiFists]  
____ **KineticBlast Chip** ["Mega Chip (Pink)" for CyberPink DigiFists] - **KineticPunch** (melee) and **KineticBlast** (ranged) skills  
____ **GraviShock Chip** ["Giga Chip (Pink)" for CyberPink DigiFists]  
____ **RangeGuard Chip** ["Armor Chip (Pink)" for CyberPink DokiArmor]  
__*Adds an option if you want to open the Menu Screen if you want to make adjustments to Natsuki's or anyone's gear, save, buy items, use items before the boss battle, etc. Choosing "No" or closing out proceeds.*  
__ **Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"KUUUUUURARARARA!!!!"**  
__ **Main Character 2** (aiming right DigiBuster): "(I... I want to be the one to save Erika.)"  
__ **Main Character 2** : "(I don't want to useless. I want to be...a hero...just like [mc1 name] and Yuri.)"  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Erika, forgive me! But I'll save you!"  
__*Engaging battle. Go to "Boss Battle: Main Character 1, Main Character 2, Natsuki, and Yuri vs. Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode)"*  
  


#### Boss Battle: Main Character 1, Main Character 2, Natsuki, and Yuri vs. Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode)

  
**NOTE: From here on out, the story and gameplay becomes more linear.**  
*Play music: Danger! Danger!*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is an intense, symphonic metal battle music, used as the boss battle theme.**  
*Battle engaged*  
**NOTE: See [Enemy Profiles](https://sta.sh/01poclgb0mk5) for Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode)'s stats and abilities.**  
**NOTE: Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode) uses acid-based skills ("acid" to substitute her corrosively hot toxic blood) that can inflict either **Poison** status effect or **AcidCorrosion** status effect and she has a healing skill to restore her health (being a blob that can regenerate). It is not advised to use melee attacks as Infected Erika's body is toxic, dealing acid recoil damage to melee attackers and may inflict Poison on melee attackers. Attack only with ranged skills. She seems to have some weakness to fire-elemental attacks.**  
__ **AcidCorrosion** is a battle-only status effect that deals acid damage to the stated target after each of the stated target's turns for a number of turns or until the stated target is cured from it such as a **DigiCure** but there is another method of curing AcidCorrosion which will be explained at a later time (but was secretly hinted).  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on Floor 1

  
*Continue playing battle music: Danger! Danger!*  
*Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode) is a pile of goop, slowly regenerating. The four Dokirangers are in the middle and Monika and Sayori are in a digital bubble shield in the back.*  
**Main Character 1** (CyberRed, aiming right DigiBuster, head forward): "Godd***... How do we stop her? My fire attacks seem to be effective but..."  
**Yuri** (CyberViolet, both hands up nervously, head forward): "She just keeps regenerating!"  
**Natsuki** (CyberPink, battle pose, head forward): "This sucks! My fists can't doing jack s*** to this slob! At least give me guns!"  
**Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands down nervously, head forward): "K-Koji...is another vaccine ready? W-we could really use it."  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking seriously, glasses glare): "Almost done..."  
*Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode) regenerates over 4.0 s*  
**Koji** (right hand out): "Got it! Take it, [mc2 name]!"  
**Main Character 2** (charging right DigiBuster that's glowing white): "Finally, you'll be cured from this monstrosity, Erika. Vaccine Shot!"  
*Main Character 2 charges up the DigiBuster and fires the Vaccine Shot at Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode)*  
**Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode)** (melting arms down, melting sad face (melting empty eyes): "KRRRRRRRRRR!!!"  
*Infected Erika (Virus Fever Mode)'s body gradually glitches and starts shrinking. It gets faster and she shrinks more after every glitch until she becomes Erika.*  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, sad, eyes forward): "E-Erika?"  
**Erika** (off-scene): "Ehhhh..."  
*Erika pukes*  
**Erika** : "Bleh-heh-heh! Ehhhhh-heh..."  
**Erika** (both hands down, fatigued, eyes down): "Ohhhhh, I feel sick. Keh, keh, keh!"  
*Erika pukes*  
**Yuri** : "Ewwwww, gross!"  
*Natsuki walks towards Erika*  
*Natsuki deactivates her helmet*  
**Natsuki** (flusteredly worried, eyes forward): "Get it all out."  
*Erika pukes*  
**Erika** : "Ohhhh, what happened to me—"  
**Erika** (happily fatigued, eyes forward): "Why are you all in costumes? Is it Halloween?"  
*Main Character 2 deactivates his helmet*  
**Main Character 2** (helmetless CyberYellow, both hands down, sadly happy, eyes forward): "I'm glad you are okay."  
**Erika** : "Hey, [mc2 name]."  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking seriously, head forward): "I better quickly do this."  
**updateconsole** : "!QuickBypass !locate erika.chr !modify natsuki.chr -addclub literatureclub -addrank member -playable enable -status", "QuickBypassed used. Access granted!  
erika.chr found!  
erika.chr was successfully added to Literature Club.  
erika.chr is ranked Member of Literature Club.  
erika.chr is now a playable character.  
erika.chr: Playable character of the Literature Club. Club membership status: Member"  
*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "[erika.chr](https://sta.sh/01kl4gbxznjh)"*  
*Erika was added to your party members as a Student (Lv. 1).*  
**Message** : Erika was added to your party.  
**Koji** (right hand out): "Welp, that's all the resources I have. Can't make another QuickBypass or vaccine for some time."  
**Koji** (right finger up): "Fun fact: She and the other Belief club members were labeled as temporarily playable characters in his game, but I just now made her a full-fledged playable character."  
**Natsuki** (talking neutrally): "Do you remember anything?"  
**Erika** : "Umm..."  
**Erika** : "Where is the buffet? Hicc!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hips, gritting teeth flusteredly, eyes closed): "Jeez, you..."  
**Erika** : "Well, I've been feeling sloppy and icky and goopy."  
**Erika** : "Goopy! Hicc!"  
**Sayori** : "Well, welcome back, Erika."  
**Erika** : "Ehehe. And who is this other girl? She looks familiar. Hicc!"  
**Monika** (left hand on hip, parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "You mean you can't remember who I am? Monika. Miss Popular?"  
**Erika** : "Oh, so your Monika. Hicc!"  
**Erika** : "It's been ages since I seen your face around school."  
**Erika** : "So you finally descend your Goddess-ness from the skies."  
**Monika** (parting lips seriously): "..."  
**Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "That's funny. Where is Kai now that I purified Erika? I would imagine him screaming "F-ing Koji!" at the top of his lungs by now."  
**Erika** : "Who? Who's that? And where? What a silly voice!"  
**Koji** (both hands down): "The name's Koji and I'm speaking to you from absolute nowhere."  
**Koji** : "You are an unbelievable girl, you know that?"  
**Koji** : "How Kai never broke spirit completely after all the torture you endured for what felt like months, you got guts."  
**Erika** : "Hehe... Yep. Hicc!"  
**Erika** : "Do you have any chicken? Fries? A burger?"  
**Koji** (serious): "Mmm..."  
**Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Here..."  
**Erika** (both hands out with double cheeseburger, excitedly happy, eyes forward): "Yay! The Lord sent me food! God does exist! Magic exists!"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking seriously, eyes forward): "How can you be eating like this and at a time like this?!"  
**Main Character 2** (talking nervously): "E-Erika, maybe you w-watch what you s—"  
**Koji** : "Eh, close enough, but..."  
**Koji** : "I'm not a God, I am an Overseer...restricted."  
**Koji** : "Also..."  
**Koji** (facing forward, smacking angrily): "IT'S COMPUTER SCIENCE, NOT MAGIC!"  
**Main Character 2** : "There it is!"  
**Monika** (talking nervously happy, eyes closed): "Ahaha~"  
**Koji** (facing diagonally, right hand out, talking seriously): "It's not even real! Just artificial food digitally crafted, emulating properties of real food!"  
**Koji** : "Hey, are you even listening?"  
**Erika** (both hands on cheeks, eating happily, eyes closed): "Yum! Delicious!"  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, nervously happy, eyes away): "Ehehe~ I'm hungry too!"  
**Sayori** : "..."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised w/ holo-CP, curious, eyes forward): "..."  
**Sayori** (pointing fingers, pouting, eyes forward): "Pooie! Still no cookies to be built from the list?"  
**Erika** (both hands on belly, burping, eyes closed): "BUUUUUUUURP!!!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "Nasty! After seeing what you were, gross!"  
**Natsuki** : "How did you indulge that alread—"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hips, gritting teeth flusteredly, eyes closed): "Forget it!"  
*Play sound: Digital teleport sound*  
**Erika** (both hands out with CyberOrange DigiChanger, parting lips wonderingly, eyes down): "Ooh, what's this? It doesn't look like food."  
**Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "CyberOrange DigiChanger, Model: Heart. Power of Explosion. Please don't eat it."  
**Koji** : "This is the last CyberForce DigiChanger I could find in the Drama Club's database and I don't know what happened to the rest other than the standard Digiranger ones that are pretty much useless."  
*Erika's class is changed to **Dokiranger CyberOrange** (Lv. 10) and she's equipped with **CyberOrange DigiBuster** , **CyberOrange DokiArmor** , and **DigiShield Lv. 2**.*  
**NOTE: The [CyberOrange DigiBuster](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5) comes with the **DigiBuster** basic attack, the **Charged DigiBuster** attack, and **DigiBlast** (fires an explosive energy ball from DigiBuster with a small area of effect, 35% DE). The CyberOrange DokiArmor comes with a passive skill called BombVest (50% damage taken from explosion attacks, 200% damage from fire attacks). Unlike other DigiBusters, the **CyberOrange DigiBuster** can store 1 Melee Chip and 2 Mega Chips. Its Giga Chip is actually part of the **CyberOrange DokiArmor** as an Armor Chip.**  
**Koji** (both hands down): "Can you help us defeat Kai and end his madness?"  
**Erika** : "Oooh! I can become a superhero like you guys?"  
**Koji** : "Yeah. "CyberForce Emergency!" is the command followed by "Dokiranger" and your CyberColor, which is CyberOrange for your case. (I can't believe I just assembled a 5-Dokiranger team this easily but whatever happened to—)"  
**Koji** : "Anyway, I'm—"  
**Erika** (right hand raised with CyberOrange DigiChanger, talking happily, eyes closed): "CyberForce Emergency!"  
  


#### Animated CG: Dokiranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Erika

  
*Play music: CyberForce Emergency!*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's energetic electronic/symphonic metal. Some epic metal music! Alternately, you can play any _Power Ranger_ or _Super Sentai_ theme song or even a Digimon evolution theme song like—(actually, forget it this time)**  
*A 3D image of Erika viewed from bottom to top with her rotating horizontally. A dark grayish teal digital suit with glowing pink cybernetic trims digitally appears over her body after making a 360-degree rotation.*  
*Erika as Dokiranger CyberOrange makes a victory pose in her chubby body and her transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle. Explosions appear in the back along with her static orange background.*  
**Erika** : ""Explosive Bravery!" Dokiranger CyberOrange! Power of Explosion! Erika!"  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on Floor 1

  
*Stop music immediately*  
*Erika became Dokiranger CyberOrange*  
**Koji** (both hands down, serious, glasses glare): "............"  
**Koji** : "......"  
**Koji** : "..."  
**Koji** : "(Anticlimatic...)"  
**Erika** (CyberOrange, both hands up, head forward): "Oooooh! This is awesome!"  
**Erika** (aiming right DigiBuster): "What should I shoot? Bang! Bang!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "Eeee! Don't aim that thing at me!"  
**Koji** (surprised): "Careful with that! It carries dangerous explosive energy attacks!"  
**Koji** (talking neutrally): "As I was saying, I'm also adding additional stuff for CyberOrange in the build list and there is SURPRINGLY A LOT OF STUFF for CyberOrange, but after that, I'm broke."  
**Koji** : "I wasted all of my resources on you all when I should have been using them to cure Cyber Security, no offense. Now I can't do that."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Do you really have no faith in us?"  
**Koji** : "No, I absolutely do have faith in you all, or I wouldn't have wasted my stuff for you guys."  
**Koji** : "I have no idea what Kai is up to."  
**Koji** : "He hasn't came out, screaming my name with his usual catchphrase when we cured Erika."  
**Koji** : "Something is not right, but...let's not digress from our real objective."  
**Koji** : "The boiler is close by but stay on guard at all times. Who knows what Kai is planning next."  
**Koji** : "I'm surprised he hasn't sent another big boss at us while we're still fatigued."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down): "Alright."  
*[New items available in "Build Item"](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5)*  
__ **SuperPotion** [Consumable Item]  
__ **GreatBlast Chip** ["Mega Chip (Orange)" for CyberOrange DigiBuster]  
__ElementalBomber Chips ["Mega Chip (Orange)" for CyberOrange DigiBuster] - New elements you can use are: Acid, Base, Earth, Ice, Metal, Water, and Wind. Acid and Base are opposite elements with similar effects to other elements and rivals each other (and they have a small chance to inflict AcidCorrosive and BaseCorrisive respectively, which do the same effect but can cancel each other out).  
____ **AcidBomber Chip** [Acid/Explosion]  
____ **BaseBomber Chip** [Base/Explosion]  
____ **BubbleBomber Chip** [Water/Explosion]  
____ **FlameBomber Chip** [Fire/Explosion]  
____ **FlashBomber Chip** [Light/Explosion]  
____ **FrostBomber Chip** [Ice/Explosion]  
____ **GloomBomber Chip** [Darkness/Explosion]  
____ **GraviBomber Chip** [Force/Explosion]  
____ **MineBomber Chip** [Earth/Explosion]  
____ **NailBomber** [Metal/Explosion]  
____ **StormBomber** [Wind/Explosion]  
____ **ThunderBomber Chip** [Lightning/Explosion]  
__ **FlameVest v2 Chip** ["Armor Chip (Red)" for CyberRed DokiArmor]  
__ **ShockVest v2 Chip** ["Armor Chip (Yelow)" for CyberYelow DokiArmor]  
__ **BombVest v2 Chip** ["Armor Chip (Orange)" for CyberOrange DokiArmor]  
__ **GigaCrash Chip** ["Armor Chip (Orange)" for CyberOrange DokiArmor]  
__ **DigiShield Lv. 3** [DigiAura]  
__ **OmniAura Lv. 2** [DigiAura]  
__ **ShieldTanker** [DigiAura]  
__ **VelociAura** [DigiAura]  
*Player can control their party members' movements in the overworld*  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's melodic horror, used as the overworld theme.**  
  
*Random enemy groups in Floor 1 are changed and are now:  
__Infected Female Student C, Infected Male Student C, Infected Female Student D, Infected Male Student D  
__Infected Female Student C, Infected Male Student E, Infected Female Student E  
__Infected Female Student C, Infected Male Student F, Infected Female Student F  
__Infected Male Student C, Infected Male Student E, Infected Female Student E  
__Infected Male Student C, Infected Male Student F, Infected Female Student F  
__Infected Female Student D, Infected Male Student E, Infected Female Student E  
__Infected Female Student D, Infected Male Student F, Infected Female Student F  
__Infected Male Student D, Infected Male Student E, Infected Female Student E  
__Infected Male Student D, Infected Male Student F, Infected Female Student F  
__Infected Male Student E, Infected Female Student E, Infected Male Student F  
__Infected Female Student E, Infected Female Student E, Infected Male Student F  
__Infected Male Student E, Infected Female Student F, Infected Male Student F  
__Infected Female Student E, Infected Female Student F, Infected Male Student F  
__DDViral Specter+, VirusBeast, DDViral Specter+, VirusBeast, VirusBeast  
__VirusBeast, VirusBeast, VirusBeast, VirusBeast  
__Infected Cyber Security Ranger [melee], Infected Cyber Security Ranger [melee], VirusBeast, VirusBeast  
__Infected Cyber Security Ranger [melee], Infected Cyber Security Ranger [ranged], VirusBeast, VirusBeast  
__Infected Cyber Security Ranger [ranged], Infected Cyber Security Ranger [ranged], VirusBeast, VirusBeast  
__Infected Cyber Security Ranger [melee], Infected Cyber Security Ranger [ranged], Infected Cyber Security Ranger [melee]  
__Infected Cyber Security Ranger [ranged], Infected Cyber Security Ranger [melee], Infected Cyber Security Ranger [melee]  
__*See [Enemy Profiles](https://sta.sh/01poclgb0mk5) for their stats and skills.*  
__*Defeating them rewards mid amount of EXP and RDU, but good enough to quickly level up to Lv. 16 before grinding levels become tedious but you probably could reach Lv. 20 (maximum level). There is a rare chance that some of these enemies may drop Encrypted RDU (med), or Encrypted RDU (large), and maybe other things, like DigiAuras if you don't want to grind RDU for them.*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on Floor 1

  
*Approaching the hallway that has the boiler room. Before encountering the door to the boiler room.*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "We're almost there. It's down this hallway."  
**Koji** (both hands down, serious, glasses glare): "Something doesn't feel right. This should have been heavily guarded."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Stay on guard."  
*Upon taking a few more steps forward*  
**Koji** : "Hold up—"  
*Lightning bolts strike in front of you and your party leader hops with an exclamation mark*  
*Separating all characters from the party leader on the area*  
**Main Character 1** : "What was that?"  
**Main Character 2** : "T-that wasn't me! I-I swear!"  
**Sayori** (both arms up, nervous, eyes forward): "Eeeee!"  
*A black ball is shot from behind*  
*Main Character 2, next to Sayori, moves Sayori away from the blast.*  
**Sayori** : "Eeeee!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Sayori, you okay?"  
**Sayori** : "T-that was close!"  
**Sayori** : "Thanks for the save, [mc2 name]!."  
**Main Character 2** : "Y-you're welcome."  
*A male infected student appears from side where the lightning was fired and an infected female student appears on the other side where the black ball was fired.*  
**Yet another random Infected Male Student...** (battle pose, serious, glasses glaring yellow): **"Don't take another step forward!"**  
**NOTE: This random guy has glowing yellow glasses (from his eyes). He has long brown hair and a stubble beard.**  
**Yet another random Infected Female Student...** (battle pose, serious, violet glowing eyes): **"Stay where you are!"**  
**NOTE: This random girl has glowing violet eyes. Dark violet mildly long hair in a hairpin and has a lavender scarf/muffler around her shoulders.**  
**Natsuki** : "Sheesh, they just don't know when to give up."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand thrust w/ CyberRed DigiChanger, seriously happy, eyes forward): "Welp, time for some more free EXP. Bring it on! CyberForce Emergency!"  
*Engaging a scripted normal battle against [Yet Another Normal Infected Male Student... and Yet Another Normal Infected Female Student...](https://sta.sh/01poclgb0mk5)*  
  
*After battle*  
*No music*  
*The Infected Students are next to each other, injured. The party members are in their Dokiranger forms. Sayori and Monika are in a digital bubble shield.*  
**Yet another random Infected Female Student...** (injured, serious, eyes glowing violet): **"Err!"**  
**Yet another random Infected Male Student...** (injured, serious, glasses glaring yellow): **"We'll be back, you thieves! (If only if I still had my cyborg body but—)"**  
**Main Character 1** (CyberRed, right hand out, head forward): "Yeah, yeah..."  
**Main Character 1** : "You and everyone else say the same thing after we take their data."  
**Main Character 1** : "What club were you guys from? The Anime Club like the rest? Martial Arts Club? Never mind. Probably wouldn't matter."  
**Main Character 1** : "Anyway, how else can we get EXP and RDU? Sheesh..."  
**Yet another random Infected Male Student...** : **"Dummy, that's not what I was talking about!"**  
**Yet another random Infected Female Student...** : **"You will not get away with this! We'll be back really soon."**  
*Yet another random Infected Male Student... and Yet another random Infected Female Student... teleports away via glitch*  
**Main Character 1** : "That's what they all say. "  
**Natsuki** (CyberPink, both hands on hip, head forward): "Why are they all so rude?"  
**Yuri** (CyberViolet, left hand up, head forward): "I wonder what's their problem. We're only defending ourselves."  
**Erika** (CyberOrange, left hand up, head forward): "They always have problems, though, they've been a lot more sadistic towards us when we were being tortured. Pretty weird for them acting defeated."  
**Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands down, head down): "Please don't remind me."  
**Main Character 2** : "..."  
**Main Character 2** (both hands on head nervously, head down): "Oh great. PTSD reminded me of one of those demons pulling me into a cage, chained me, burning me alive...and that was a long time ago when they first started showing up."  
**Sayori** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "You're okay, now. You're okay..."  
**Erika** : "I don't remember that, unless if I was already dead and missed it. I don't remember what they did to me the first time showed up in the club."  
**Main Character 1** : "It doesn't even matter."  
**Main Character 1** : "[yourname] doesn't even hear these battle or after-battle conversations for some reason unless if it's a boss battle or a scripted battle, like the tutorial battle [mc2 name] and I had at the start."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, head forward): "Let's just get on this done. We're almost there."  
**Koji** (both hands down, serious, glasses glare): "Hmm..."  
**Main Character 1** (left hand on mouth, head down): "(Still it would have been amazing if I was in the Anime Club like those infected fantasy people. _Anime Club: The RPG! featuring Dokimon_. Could have been a Warrior, Mage, Ranger, or Summoner for Dokimons...)"  
**NOTE: _Anime Club: The RPG! featuring Dokimon_ is a fictional MMORPG that's kind of a mix between _RuneScape_ or _World of Warcraft_ (either one works) and _Digimon_.**  
**Main Character 1** : "(The Martial Arts' _Doki Doki Death Battles!!_ fighting game to the death would probably have been to much for me but the games the Anime Club also had something like that before their RPG...)"  
**NOTE: _Doki Doki Death Battle!!_ is a fictional gory 2D fighting game, similar to the _Mortal Kombat_ franchise, with fatalities and other finishing moves.**  
**Main Character 1** : "(Well, from what I heard, the Anime Club's first game, _Anime Club the Fighters!_ , was probably just as brutal as the Martial Arts but was a fun party game for everyone, but that likely finished before the Literature Club's game.)"  
**NOTE: _Anime Club the Fighters!_ (also a fictional game within this story) is basically _Super Smash Bros._.**  
**Main Character 1** : "(Maybe I would have been able to stop Kai by the time he attacked the Anime Club during their RPG if I was in it.)"  
**Main Character 1** : "(I wish Koji got us stuff from the Anime Club, but he says that the Anime Club's assets were too difficult to acquire, being a full-fledged 3D MMORPG, but these Drama Club powers from their simple RPG works well enough and are fun to use.)  
**Main Character 1** : "(If only if [yourname] could read these off-topic conversations we were having, but whatever.)"  
**Menu options:**  
__...? Umm, then why am—  
*The party members transforms back into their school clothes. The digital bubble shield disperses and all characters move in the party leader's body.*  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's melodic horror, used as the overworld theme.*  
**Menu options:**  
__...? (Never mind...)  
*Player can control their party members' movements in the overworld*  
  
*After reaching the door to the boiler room*  
**Main Character 2** (school uniform, both hands down, worried, eyes forward): "We're here!"  
**Main Character 2** (eyes down): "But I am getting PTSD coming here. I remember falling down these stairs, getting stabbed in the back by Kai when I found the thing."  
**Koji** (both hand down, serious, glasses glare): "Something isn't right. This should have been heavily guarded."  
**Koji** : "I can't analyze inside it until we open it and pass through the dimensional barrier but something doesn't feel right."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand thrust w/ CyberRed DigiChanger, angry, eyes forward): "Everyone, stay on guard! CyberForce Emergency...!"  
*Party leader changes into their Dokiranger form and class is changed to their Dokiranger class if not already (which can't be undone).*  
*Party leader enters through the door*  
  


#### Area: Boiler Room

  
*Play music: Chills Down My Spine in Here...*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) has an unsettling ambiance that builds tension.**  
*After walking down the mildly long stairs and entering an empty room with an incinerator...*  
*All characters move out of the party leader's body with the party members in their Dokiranger forms.*  
**Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously, head forward): "There's nothing down here."  
**Natsuki** (CyberPink, left hand on hip, head forward): "What a waste of time!"  
**Monika** (left hand on hip, parting lips seriously, eyes forward): "You aren't lying to us, are you?"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands on head nervously, head forward): "No! I swear it was here! But it was a long time ago."  
**Koji** : "I...I don't understand. Did Koji move it? I know it was here too and Kai never moved it before. Or is it buried in—"  
**Koji** (surprised): "W-w-w-wait! [It's a trap!](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/4F4qzPbcFiA) Watch—"  
*Stop music immediately*  
*Screen shakes for a few seconds and all characters fall on the ground*  
**Natsuki** (off-scene): "Eee! Earthquake!"  
**Yuri** (off-scene): "I... I can't stand up! Feel's like gravity is—"  
*A dark energy ball, a bolt of lightning, a fire ball, and an explosive ball knocks everyone back in an explosion.*  
**Everyone** (off-scene): "Ahhh!"  
*All party members Dokiranger forms are deactivated and Monika and Sayori hide in a digital bubble shield.*  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity Fever*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's intense melodic horror, used as a second overworld theme when things get intense. It's essentially a fast and intense remix of "Interdimensional Calamity". Alternately, you could listen to the "Bombing Mission" portion of ["Opening - Bombing Mission"](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/R1Ig_VOaoAo?t=70) by Nobuo Uematsu from _Final Fantasy VII_.**  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "What was that?"  
**Main Character 1** (right fist up, angry, eyes forward): "..."  
*Three infected male students (one of them being the guy from before) and two infected female students (one of them being the girl from before) enters the scene.*  
**??? 1** (arms crossed, serious, eyes glowing pink): **"You aren't going anywhere! So I take it these are them."**  
**NOTE: ??? 1 appears as a bulky man with short blonde hair with a hint of pink dye at the front of his hair.**  
*Renaming "Yet another random Infected Male Student..." to "Maybe not just a random Infected Male Student?"*  
**Maybe not just a random Infected Male Student?** (battle pose, serious, glasses glaring yellow): **"Who else but them?"**  
*Renaming "Yet another random Infected Female Student..." to "Maybe not just a random Infected Female Student?"*  
**Maybe not just a random Infected Female Student?** (battle pose, serious, eyes glowing violet): **"We will not let you get in the Master's way nor will we—"**  
**Main Character 1** : "So, you brought friends. Big deal, we'll take you all on! Everyone!"  
**Party Members** (off-scene): "CyberForce Emergency!"  
*All party members transform into their respective Dokiranger CyberColors.*  
**??? 2** (left hand on hip, smirking, eyes glowing orange): **"So, they really know how to use them. Impressive."**  
**NOTE: ??? 2 appears as a man with spiky orange hair and a beard with goggles on his forehead**  
**??? 3** (battle pose, smirking, eyes glowing red): **"Too bad they are no match for us! We know how they work."**  
**??? 3** : **"Plus, I'm a trained martial artist in Aikido until I was kicked out, so this should be easy!"**  
**NOTE: ??? 3 appears as a girl with a flaming-styled orange/red/pink hair and red lips. And according to what she said, she used to be part of the Martial Arts Club a long time ago (where Infected Students F are from) but she was banned for some reason.**  
**??? 1** (smirking): **"I'm surprised a small girl of that physique can handle CyberPink's weight, which is very impressive indeed. Usually takes my body."**  
**Natsuki** (CyberPink, battle pose, head forward): "Hey, what's that supposed to—"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down nervously): "Ahh?!"  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down nervously): "Wait, does that mean...?!"  
**Koji** (serious): "D**mit! I thought so..."  
**Koji** : "I don't know how we're going to get passed them."  
**Koji** : "They are five of the Drama Club's CyberForce team."  
*All party members, Monika, and Sayori hop with an exclamation mark above their heads.*  
**Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands on head nervously, heard forward): "!!!"  
**Natsuki** : "!!!"  
**Yuri** (CyberViolet, both hands up nervously, head forward): "!!!"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes forward): "!!!"  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips surprisingly, eyes forward): "!!!"  
**Erika** (CyberOrange, both hands up nervously, head forward): "!!!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Seriously?!"  
**Monika** : "T-that means, they know all of your powers!"  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Play music: [Meet the Kaiser](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://soundcloud.com/thunderdragontdp/meet-the-kaiser/s-muIgC)*  
**Kai** (fingers touching, smirking, glasses glare): "Zaaaa-hahahaha!!!"  
**Kai** : "You all fell into my trap!"  
**Koji** (surprised): "Kai!"  
**Kai** : "I purposely let poor Erika get captured by you, so you can turn her into a stronger warrior than what she was."  
**Kai** : "Plus, since you knew where the core was, I re-hid it and baited you all here."  
**Kai** : "Don't even bother teleporting your way out of here. I trapped you all in a solid dimensional barrier."  
**Kai** : "Unless if you have another vaccine planned, which I hope you don't, you don't stand a chance against the original Dokiranger team!"  
**Kai** : "You're finished! End of the line! Game over!"  
**Koji** : "D*mn! I don't have enough resources for another vaccine, but even if I did, I can't pass it in there."  
**Kai** : "Zahahaha! Well, too bad! That's good for me!"  
**Kai** : "Show them your new power! My Devirangers!"  
**??? 1** (battle pose, serious): **"Ready, everyone?"**  
  


#### CG scene: Infected former Dokiranger team with their arms raised

  
**The Original Dokiranger Team** : **"Ready! Deviranger...Virus Fever, activate!"**  
**NOTE: The Deviranger Virus Fever is a variation of Doki Doki Virus Fever.**  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Play music: "Emerge! KaiserFever Devirangers!"  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) will probably be unsettling metal music. Alternately, you can listen to [this](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/CPQZlM7_ndk).**  
  


#### Animated CG: Deviranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Infected Bakudan (Orange)

  
*Renaming "??? 2" to to "Infected Bakudan".*  
*A 3D image of Infected Bakudan viewed from bottom to top with him rotating horizontally. A dark gray digital suit with glowing orange cybernetic trims digitally appears over his body after making a 360-degree rotation. This form is more disturbing (yet cooler) than its Dokiranger counterpart.*  
*Infected Bakudan as Deviranger ViralOrange makes a creepy battle pose and his transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle. Explosions appear in this static, unsaturated orange background.*  
**Infected Bakudan** : **""Explosive Wrath!" Deviranger ViralOrange! Power of Explosion! Bakudan!"**  
  


#### Animated CG: Deviranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Infected Aika (Red)

  
*Renaming "??? 3" to to "Infected Aika".*  
*A 3D image of Infected Aika viewed from bottom to top with her rotating horizontally. A dark gray digital suit with glowing red cybernetic trims digitally appears over her body after making a 360-degree rotation. This form is more disturbing (yet cooler) than its Dokiranger counterpart.*  
*Infected Aika as Dokiranger CyberRed makes a different heroic pose and her transformation title appears on screen with her subtitle. Flames appear in her static, unsaturated red background.*  
**Aika** : **""Burning Hatred!" Deviranger ViralRed! Power of Fire! Aika!"**  
  


#### Animated CG: Deviranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Infected Denki (Yellow)

  
*Renaming "Maybe not just a random Infected Male Student?" to "Infected Denki".*  
*A 3D image of Infected Denki viewed from bottom to top with him rotating horizontally. A dark gray digital suit with glowing yellow cybernetic trims digitally appears over his body after making a 360-degree rotation. This form is more disturbing (yet cooler) than its Dokiranger counterpart.*  
*Infected Denki as Deviranger ViralYellow makes a creepy battle pose and his transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle. Electricity appears in his static, unsaturated yellow background.*  
**Denki** : **"Shock of Fear!" Dokiranger CyberYellow! Power of Lightning! Denki!"**  
  


#### Animated CG: Deviranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Infected Ayami (Violet)

  
*Renaming "Maybe not just a random Infected Female Student?" to "Infected Ayami".*  
*A 3D image of Infected Ayami viewed from bottom to top with her rotating horizontally. A dark gray digital suit with glowing violet cybernetic trims digitally appears over her body after making a 360-degree rotation. This form is more disturbing (yet cooler) than its Dokiranger counterpart.*  
*Infected Ayami as Deviranger ViralViolet makes an elegant battle pose and her transformation title appears on screen with her subtitle. A black fog passes by in her static, unsaturated violet background.*  
**Ayami** : **""Night of Corruption!" Deviranger ViralViolet! Power of Darkness! Ayami!"**  
  


#### Animated CG: Deviranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Ryoku (Pink)

  
*Renaming "??? 1" to to "Infected Ryoku".*  
*A 3D image of Infected Ryoku viewed from bottom to top with him rotating horizontally. A dark gray digital suit with glowing pink cybernetic trims digitally appears over his big bulky body after making a 360-degree rotation. This form is more disturbing (yet cooler) than its Dokiranger CyberPink counterpart.*  
*Infected Ryoku as Deviranger ViralPink makes a bulky pose and his transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle. Waves of purplish force energy appear pushing Infected Ryoku down around his body (like a downward aura) in front of his static, unsaturated pink background.*  
**Infected Ryoku** : **""Strength of the Virus!" Deviranger ViralPink! Power of Explosion! Ryoku!"**  
  


#### CG scene: All Devirangers in a battle pose

  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"We are..."**  
*A glitch-themed digital logo appears saying "KaiserFever Deviranger"*  
**Devirangers** : **"KaiserFever... Deviranger!**  
  
**NOTE: It's English pronunciation is [/'Kīzər-fēvər Devē-rānjər/](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://translate.google.com/#en/ja/Kaiser%20Fever%20Devi%20Ranger) and its Japanese katakana would be カイザーフィーバーデビレンジャー (KaizāFībā Debirenjā). The KaiserFever Devirangers are a parody to the [Jaden Sentai Neziranger](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Jaden_Sentai_Neziranger) from _Denji Sentai Megaranger_ and the [Psycho Rangers](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Psycho_Rangers) (their American counterparts) from _Power Rangers in Space_ and _Power Rangers Lost Galaxy_. The "Fever" moniker comes from the title of _Battle Fever J_ , the third installment of the _Super Sentai_ franchise (originally classified as the first _Super Sentai_ season until 1995 when _Himitsu Sentai Gorenger_ and _J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai_ became part of the _Super Sentai_ franchise).**  
  


#### Area: Boiler Room

  
*All party members, Monika, and Sayori hop with an exclamation mark above their heads.*  
**Infected Ryoku** (ViralPink, battle pose, head forward): **"Hah!"**  
**Natsuki** (CyberPink, both hands down nervously, head forward): "!!!"  
**Infected Denki** (ViralYellow, battle pose, head forward): **"Hei-yah!""**  
**Main Character 2** (CyberYellow, both hands on head nervously, heard forward): "!!!"  
**Infected Ayami** (ViralViolet): **"Yaaaah!!!""**  
**Yuri** (CyberViolet, both hands up nervously, head forward): "!!!"  
**Infected Aika** (ViralRed, battle pose, head forward): "Chaaaa-nara!!!""</b>  
**Main Character 1** (CyberRed, both hands down nervously): "S-seriously?!"  
**Infected Bakudan** (CyberViolet): **"Chyaaaaa!!!"**  
**Erika** (CyberOrange, both hands up nervously, head forward): "Eeeee!!!"  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes forward): "T-they morphed!"  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips surprisingly, eyes forward): "!!!"  
**Infected Bakudan** : **"So, who wants to go BOOM first?"**  
**Infected Ayami** : **"You thieves had enough, using our old powers. Feel my DARKNESS!"**  
**Infected Denki** : **"This feels much better than my Raijin Cyborg Armor and its good to have my body back. Good to be able to change into these kinds of forms again."**  
**Infected Denki** : **"Time to SHOCK things up."**  
**Infected Aika** : **"Hahaha! Burn... Burn, BURN! KYAAAA-HAHAHAHA!!! Come on, let's take them out together, Ryoku, my darling!"**  
**Infected Ryoku** (right fist up): **"You'll all be CRUSHED before you do anything to us."**  
**Koji** : "D*mn, if only if I had the resources to cure them, we can turn the tide of battle."  
**Koji** : "Please, try to hold out until then!"  
**Main Character 1** (battle pose): "..."  
*Adds an option if you want to open the Menu Screen if you want to make adjustments to anyone's gear, save, buy items, use items before the boss battle, etc. Choosing "No" or closing out proceeds.*  
*Stop music*  
*Engaging battle*  
  


#### Boss Battle: Literature Club's CyberForce Dokirangers II vs. Belief Club's KaiserFever Devirangers

  
**NOTE: A 5-vs-5 boss battle. Both parties have the same elements but CyberOrange can use multiple elements with the Mega Chips it can use (but make sure you bring in what you need against them before the boss fight).**  
**NOTE: All 5 Devirangers are at the maximum level of 20. It's possible you could be at Level 20 by now with a lot of grinding, otherwise, you could be around Level 17 by now without grinding too much. However, these guys are difficult to defeat.**  
*If you win the battle*  
__*Go to victory screen with EXP and RDU rewards*  
__*Devirangers teleport on screen*  
__ **Infected Ryoku** (CyberPink, battle pose, head forward): "Don't think you won yet! Devirangers, Conclusive Assault!"  
__*The Digirangers unleash their powers against your party members and your party members fall down to 1 LE.*  
__*End of battle*  
*If you lose the battle*  
__*End of battle*  
__*The Game Over screen is omitted and you continue the game as normal.*  
  


#### Area: Boiler Room

  
*All party members' current LE becomes 1.*  
*Play music: Chills Down My Spine in Here...*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) has an unsettling ambiance that builds tension.**  
*The Devirangers surround your crew members. Your crew members are back in their school uniforms, knocked on the ground. CyberForce DigiChangers are piled on the ground.*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
**Main Character 1** (bleeding on ground, crawling, angry, right eye forward): **"D**mit!"**  
**Koji** (both hands on head, surprised, glasses glare): **"No!"**  
**Infected Aika** (ViralPink, battle pose, head forward): **"Kyaaa-hahaha! Is that all, wimps?! We were just getting started."**  
**Infected Denki** (ViralYellow, right fist up, head forward): **"It's great battling as a ranger again... an evil ranger."**  
**Infected Denki** : **"Though, I'll actually miss being a cyborg with the Raijin Armor and the Plasma Buster. It was cool while it lasted."**  
**Infected Denki** : **"Now, if only if we had our secondary ranger equipment."**  
**NOTE: What Denki means is that the Dokiranger CyberColors series aren't the only CyberForce ranger series used by these guys back in _The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG_...**  
**Infected Bakudan** (VirusOrange, arms crossed, head forward): **"We know how those powers work. BANG! That will teach them not to mess with the originals."**  
**Infected Ayami** (VirusOrange, battle pose, head forward): **"Serves them right for stealing our world's technology."**  
*Infected Ryoku (Deviranger ViralPink) walks towards towards the CyberForce DigiChangers and "telekinetically" picks them up with his force powers.*  
**NOTE: Wasn't intended to make a _Star Wars_ reference, but let's make it intended. He basically just used his armor's gravitational powers.**  
**Main Character 1** (reaching with right hand): "N-no!"  
**Infected Ryoku** (ViralPink, right hand out with DigiChangers floating in a force aura, head forward): **"We'll be taking these back. They belonged to us in the first place."**  
**Main Character 1** : "G-give them back!"  
**Monika** (bleeding on ground, reaching with right hand, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "No, don't!"  
**Monika** (bleeding and shocked on ground, screaming, eyes closed): "G—Ahhhhhh!!!"  
**Sayori** (bleeding and shocked on ground, screaming, eyes closed): "Ahhhh-haaaa!!!"  
**Koji** : "Hold on, I think I can2234wjefwofnfn—"  
**Koji** (chained while fading away, anxious): "W-what's happaser3r32rin.........."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Play music: [Meet the Kaiser](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://soundcloud.com/thunderdragontdp/meet-the-kaiser/s-muIgC)*  
**Kai** (fingers touching, smirking, glasses glare): "Zee-hehehehe-hahaha! I finally caught the rat! Back in the cage with you!"  
**Kai** : "And the twerps are finally captured. About time!"  
**Kai** : "Zehehe! You had no chance against my KaiserFever Deviranger!"  
**Kai** : "A perfect replacement of those Dokiranger shenanigans."  
**Kai** : "They were just as troublesome for me, especially after taking care of Cyber Security, which is why I recruited Koshiro and his expertise."  
**Kai** : "Their Evil Cyberlord Club President was also quite the trouble one, protecting his former enemies, but Koshiro made things easier for me."  
**Kai** : "Take them to my ritual chambers! Prepare Markov's Revenge! We'll get them initiated into the Belief Club."  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"On it, Lord Kaiser."**  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"You! Let's go!"**  
*Each Deviranger picks up a downed character*  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, head turned, bloody talking, eyes closed): "Err! Let me go! Let me go or else I'll—"  
*Infected Ryoku punches Natsuki, knocking her out.*  
**Main Character 1** (right fist up, bloody talking angry, eyes forward): "Natsuki!"  
**Yuri** (both hands up, bloody talking nervously, eyes forward): "N-no! Don't do this!"  
**Erika** (both hands up, bloody talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "B-but... But the good guys are supposed to win! T-this isn't fair!"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, bloody crying in fear, eyes forward): "I don't want to be tortured again! Please don't!"  
**Main Character 1** : "S-stop! Stop it!"  
*Infected Ryoku punches Main Character 1, knocking him out.*  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"Sleep..."**  
**Sayori** (crying sadly): "[mc1 name]..."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Yuri** : "[mc1 name]!"  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"Move."**  
*The characters are being dragged back up the stairs while Sayori and Monika are floating up the stairs.*  
*Music fades out*  
*Scene fades to black in 4.0 s*  
*Pauses for 3.0 s*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor

  
*Play music: Chills Down My Spine in Here...*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) has an unsettling ambiance that builds tension.**  
*Player is slowly scrolling through another dark corridor where the Devirangers (in their school uniforms) are escorting the prisoners in chains connected to each other. A shock aura appears around Sayori and Monika to temporarily nullify their administrative privilege.*  
*Scene fades in 4.0 s*  
*Sayori trips over a cracked floor and falls down*  
**Sayori** (chained together and shocked on the ground, bloody crying sadly, eyes closed): "Mmmmm-hmm-hmm-hmm..."  
*Main Character 1 turns around*  
**Main Character 1** (chained together, bloody surprised, eyes forward): "Mmm-mmo-mri! (Sayori!)"  
**Main Character 2** (chained together, bloody worried, eyes forward): "Mmm-mmo-mri... (Sayori...)"  
*Infected Bakudan picks Sayori up*  
**Infected Bakudan** (arms crossed, angry, eyes glowing orange): **"Get back up and march! We're almost there."**  
**Main Character 1** (angry): "Grrrrrr!"  
*Main Character 1 and Natsuki bashes into Infected Bakudan but do no harm.*  
**Infected Bakudan** : **"You little punks."**  
*Infected Bakudan pushes Main Character 1 and Natsuki against the wall.*  
**Infected Bakudan** (both hands forward, smirking angrily): **"Do you want me to BLOW up your heads, because I'll do that if you keep—"**  
*Infected Ryoku turns around*  
**Infected Ryoku** (arms crossed, talking seriously, eyes glowing pink): **"Bakudan, hands off! Lord Kaiser wishes them to be kept alive and uninfected until the proper transference is complete."**  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"And what if you accidentally infected that Club Administrator? She'll go berserk and destroy us all."**  
*Infected Bakudan releases Main Character 1 and Natsuki.*  
**Infected Bakudan** (arms crossed, angry, eyes closed): **"Sorry, it's just my explosive personality going off."**  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"Sorry isn't going to cut it if you infected that Club Administrator, touching her. Are you trying to destroy us all?"**  
**Infected Bakudan** : **"Sheesh, stop bossing me around!"**  
*Infected Bakudan punches a wall, part of it blows up a second later...*  
*Literature Club members hop with an exclamation mark over their heads.*  
**Infected Aika** (left hand on hip, smirking, eyes glowing red): **"Heh, I would have acted the same if you haven't but he wouldn't scold me as hard."**  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"No touching the prisoners!"**  
**Infected Bakudan** : **"..."**  
**Infected Bakudan** (eyes glowing orange): **"Alright, you brats, no slacking! Get moving before you p*ss me off more."**  
*Characters continue to move slowly through the corridor. The dialogs appear as they move and disappear on their own at readable duration.*  
**Infected Denki** (right hand out, neutral, glasses glowing yellow): **"Infection probably wouldn't matter. His cousin invented a vaccine and Kai could recreate it in case if—"**  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"He wouldn't have a chance to use it on an infected Club Administrator once it starts rampaging."**  
**Infected Denki** (both hands down, eyes closed): **"..."**  
**Infected Denki** (arms crossed): **"That would actually be a bad idea."**  
**Infected Ayami** (left hand up, parting lips worryingly, eyes glowing violet): **"That would be scary. I remember President Duran laughing like a evil maniac more than ever when he got infected until Master banished him. Took a lot of the others to hold him down."**  
**Infected Ayami** : **"But can you imagine an infected Club Admin with Doki Doki Virus Fever?"**  
**Infected Ayami** (eyes closed): **"We may be monsters, but I'm shivering thinking about it."**  
**Infected Aika** (arms crossed, smiling, eyes closed): **"..."**  
**Infected Aika** (left hand on hip, smirking, eyes glowing red): **"Hey, Ryoku, dear? Imagine if your Weightlifting Club still existed during the _Club World_ project and you went Virus Fever mode on the entire Digital World. Kee-haha!"**  
**Infected Ryoku** (eyes closed): **"Don't say such a thing, Aika. Overwhelming power like that would destroy my sanity and this entire Digital World."**  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"Not to mention I'd put everyone of you in danger and Lord Kaiser and I don't want to lose you again."**  
**Infected Aika** : **"Ahahaha! You are such a sweetheart!"**  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"Monster or not, I still have my standards and I won't throw them away, even in dire situations, unlike most Infected."**  
**NOTE: Even the Infected can be a person. While most Infected/"demons" are wild, some like some of these guys retain their original personalities. However, they are still under Kai's command as their master and can't betray him.**  
**Infected Bakudan** : **"..."**  
*Characters continue to move through the corridor and as they are moving away from our view, a red light flashes in the crack where Sayori tripped.*  
*Scene fades to black in 4.0 s during that time*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor

  
*Player is slowly scrolling through another dark corridor where the Devirangers (in their school uniforms) are escorting the prisoners in chains connected to each other. A shock aura appears around Sayori and Monika to temporarily nullify their administrative privilege.*  
*Scene fades in 4.0 s*  
*Sayori talks while the characters are moving. The dialogs appear as they move and disappear on their own at readable duration for the next two lines.*  
**Sayori** (chained together, head down, bleeding illingly, eyes down): "Mmmmmmmmm..."  
**Sayori** : "Mmmmmmm..."  
*Everyone stops near a door*  
**Infected Ryoku** (arms crossed, serious, eyes glowing pink): **"We're here. Everyone get in."**  
*Scene fades out in 4.0 as the characters enter the next room.*  
  


#### Area: Ritual Chambers

  
*Literature Club members are strapped to a table*  
*The Devirangers and five random infected monster-looking students are around the room.*  
*Scene fades in*  
**Infected Ryoku** (both hands down, talking seriously, eyes glowing pink): **"We'll leave them in your care."**  
**Infected Female Torturer A** (spiked arms up, crazily happy, glowing black eyes): **"Kyeh-kyeh-kyeh! The Master will be pleased with his new torturees and the returning ones. Kyeh-kyeh-kyeh!**  
**Infected Female Torturer A** : **"The conversion has begun."**  
**NOTE: This random Infected Female Student has a crazy monstrous face and hair similar to Infected Yuri.**  
*The Devirangers leaves the room.*  
**Kai** : "Zahaha! Greetings, my new clubmates to be...and [mc2 name] and [Erika]..."  
**Main Character 2** (strapped to table with mouth sealed, bloody crying sadly, eyes forward): "Mmmmmm-mmmmmmmm! (I can't believe this is happening to us again.)"  
**Main Character 2** : "(I'm so sorry, Sayori, that you and your friends are with us.)"  
**Main Character 2** : "(I'm sorry for dragging you all here.)"  
**Erika** (strapped to table with mouth sealed, bloody crying sadly, eyes closed): "Mmmmmm-mmm-mmm!"  
**Kai** (fingers touching, smirking, glasses glare): "Feels like old times, which wasn't too long ago. Zahahaha!"  
**Kai** : "With you all along with the Shogi Club, we'll be way above my virus' upkeep."  
**Kai** : "Ahhh, the screams of pain are so nice!"  
**Koshiro** (both hands down, serious, glasses glare): "So, when are you planning on attacking the Nexus?"  
**Koshiro** : "I see in the survellance you have Monika, which I don't mind at this point. She's trash."  
**Monika** (strapped to table with mouth sealed and shocked with collar, bloody crying sadly, eyes closed): "Mmmmmmm-hmm-hmm-hmm! Mmmmm....""  
**Koshiro** : "I'm doing my job."  
**Kai** : "Ah, Koshiro! Soon... Once I feel ready."  
**Koshiro** : "I'm still surprised you still have Koji. He's only going to sneak his way out of your—"  
**Kai** : "I've thought about it and I came to a conclusion, would we be stuck in the _Club Hub World_ project forever, or will it all end immediately along with my forces if I got rid of him?"  
**Koshiro** : "So, you thought so too."  
**Koshiro** : "But the rat will always be a rat."  
**Kai** : "Zehehehe! He won't be saving anyone else."  
**Kai** : "89.92% guaranteed he won't."  
**Kai** : "Welcome to _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_... _PART II!!!_ "  
**Main Character 1** (strapped to table with mouth sealed, bloody worried, eyes closed): "(Can't believe this is happening to us.)"  
**Main Character 1** : "([mc2 name], Erika, the horrors they've experienced... The horrors they told us...)"  
**Main Character 1** : "(Is this...really our fate now?)"  
**Main Character 1** : "(D**mit! F*** my life!)"  
**Main Character 1** : "(Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, Monika... Why them?)"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "(Natsuki, my love...)"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "(Yuri, my love...)"  
**Kai** : "Alright, my demons, do your thing!"  
*Infected Female Torturer A walks towards Monika*  
**Infected Female Torturer A** : **"Kyeh-kyeh-kyeh...this won't hurt a little..."**  
**Infected Female Torturer B** : **"It will hurt A LOT! Ahhh-hahahaha!"**  
**NOTE: Infected Female Torturer B has long black spiky hair for a girl.**  
**Monika** : "Mmmmmmm-hmm-hmm-hmm! Mmmmm...."  
*The Literature Club members are being attacked by the Infected Students, struggling, mumbling and crying in pain.*  
*2.0 s later, the scene fades out in 4.0 s*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  
*Deleting files in the ".../characters/" folder: "erika.chr", "mc1.chr", "mc2.chr", "monika.chr", and "sayori.chr"*  
*You have no party members. This will have a substitute party member placeholder with only 1 LE, 0 SE, and 1 in each stat, named "No party members" with no class at Lv. 1.*  
**NOTE: At this point, they are no longer considered as Literature Club members by the _Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds_ superprogram; they are now Belief Club members.**  
  
*All Literature Club characters are bloodied up*  
*Scene fades in*  
**Main Character 1** (strapped to table, extremely bloodied up, eyes closed): "Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm..."  
**Main Character 1** : "(W-w-why are we still alive?)"  
**Main Character 1** : "(This is just...little of the torture [mc2 name]...and Erika...have endured."  
**Main Character 1** : "(Is he really going to this to us until he decides...to make us his soldiers?)"  
**Main Character 1** : "(Hearing the pains of everyone...Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, Monika...they're hurting.)"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "(Natsuki, hearing her scream...)"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "(I just want to hold her...)"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "(Just—just let me hold Yuri...)"  
__ **Main Character 1** : "(I just want to hold her...)"  
**Infected Female Torturer A** (spiked arms up, crazily happy, glowing black eyes): "Kyeh-kyeh-kyeh!"  
**Infected Female Torturer A** : "Oh, my! There was one thing Master Kai wanted to do."  
**Infected Female Torturer A** : "But who to choose?"  
**Main Character 1** : "(What are they up—)"  
**Main Character 1** (eyes forward): "(Oh, no! Not—)"  
**Infected Female Torturer A** : "Eeny, meeny, miny..."  
**Main Character 1** : "(W-why them?")  
*Clear liquids drop on Natsuki's, Yuri's, and Monika's faces. Their face is bleeding as they are screaming.*  
*Play sound: 3 girls screaming in pain with acidic stinging noise*  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "(No, Natsuki! I don't want to see Natsuki's face being—)"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "(No, Yuri! I don't want to see Yuri's face being—)"  
**Infected Female Torturer B** : "Oh, you poor girls and your beauty!"  
**Infected Male Torturer A** (both hands evilly up, crazily happy, glowing dark blue eyes): **"Zya-hahahaha! If only if the Master is watching this right now."**  
**NOTE: Infected Male Torturer A has some crazy black hair.**  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Infected Male Torturer A** : **"But this one..."**  
*Infected Male Torturer A walks towards Sayori and uses a spiked hand to stab her*  
**Sayori** (strapped on metal table, bloody ill, eyes closed): "Mmm..........."  
**Infected Male Torturer A** (spiked arms downward forward): "Taaaa-hahaha! Had enough?"  
**Sayori** : "Mrrrrrrr-hrr-hrr-hrr..."  
**Infected Male Torturer A** : "Of course not, because you never—"  
**Infected Male Torturer A** (wondering): "Ehh?"  
**Sayori** (bloody angry): "MMMMMMMMMmmmm **MMMMMM** mmm **MMMMMMM** mmmmm **MMMMMMMM!!!!!!"**  
**Infected Male Torturer A** : **"What?"**  
*Exclamation marks appear over the infected students' heads as their attention is on Sayori.*  
  
*Sayori mumbles really loud. Her voice is being distorted and the screen is shaking.*  
*Acid containers are destroyed and superacid is sprayed almost everywhere.*  
**Infected Female Torturer A** : **"What did you do? You did not infect her with—"**  
**Infected Male Torturer A** (both spiked arms down, worried, glowing dark blue eyes): **"N-no, of course not! At least I don't think—"**  
**Infected Female Torturer B** (both spiked arms down, worried, glowing dark red eyes): **"Isn't she a club adm—"**  
*The shackles shatter from Sayori's table and Sayori bulks up.*  
*Infected Students are knocked back by the force of energy emitting from Sayori and they splatter against the walls, then digitally dissappear. The tables for Erika and Main Character 2 also break. Erika dies but Main Character 2 barely survives the force.*  
*Screen stops shaking*  
**Main Character 2** (sitting on ground, bloody worried, left eye forward/right eye stabbed): **"S-Sayo—"**  
**Infected Sayori** (both hands down, head down, crazily smiling, eyes hidden): **"..........."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"..."**  
**Infected Sayori** (head forward, eyes forward): **"!!!"**  
**Infected Sayori** (both hands out, head titled up, crazily laughing): **"KYAHYAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!"**  
**NOTE: Infected Sayori looks like her normal self but much scarier. She has a jack-o-lantern smile with gray shark teeth, dark blue eyes with black cornea.**  
*Play sound: Creature screeching noise.*  
*Screen is shaking for 4.0 s*  
*Play music: Unleash the Super Demon!*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's intense melodic horror used as Infected Sayori's theme. Alternately, you can listen to "[Fear](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/DZHzfEWlEx4)" from Corpse Party.**  
*Generating random files of random names in your game directory and characters folders. They'll be deleted and reappearing at random between dialogues while Infected Sayori exist and is active.*  
**Kai** (fingers touching, annoyed, glasses glare): "What the h*ll is going on in—"  
**Kai** (both hands on head, shocked, eyes forward): "What the f***! What the f***! What the f*** did you guys—"  
**Kai** : "No! No! No! No! No! Hold her down!"  
*Infected Students try ganging up on Sayori, jumping all over her.*  
**Main Character 2** (scared): "S-Sayori...?"  
**Kai** (anxious, eyes closed): "Okay, okay, delete, delete, delete!"  
**Kai** : "..."  
**Kai** (eyes forward): "W-what happened to my controls?! They've been scrambled! Which one's the delete input?! F***!!!"  
*Screen is shaking for 2.0 s*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*Infected Sayori releases a powerful digital force shockwave, sending the other infected students flying and splatting against the walls and ceilings, splattering blood before digitally disappearing. The metal tables with the former Literature Club characters also breaks and the characters fly and smashed into the walls, rendering them unconcious.*  
*Main Character 2 is also blown back, outside the room. The floor to the door entrance is cracked and opened.*  
**Main Character 2** (bloody talking nervously, left eye closed/right eye stabbed): "A-ahooooo!" (skips immediately)  
**Infected Sayori** : **"KYAHYAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!"**  
*Infected Sayori digitally teleports out of the area.*  
**Main Character 2** (bloody nervous, left eye forward/right eye stabbed): "S-Sayori, w-where did you go?"  
**Koshiro** (right hand out, talking seriously, eyes forward): "What the f*** is going on over there?"  
**Kai** : "One of these f***ers infected the Literature's other club administrator. We got a Super Demon on the loose!"  
**Koshiro** : "How the f*** did that—"  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "I'm on my way."  
**Kai** (touching fingers, annoyed, glasses glare): "No, I got it! I got it! I'll need all the resources I can to hold her down."  
**Kai** : "Cyber Security, Devirangers, secure and contain that Super Demon RIGHT NOW!"  
**Infected Ryoku** (school uniform, both hands down, talking seriously, eyes glowing pink): "On our way, Lord Kaiser!"  
**Infected Ryoku** (arms crossed, eyes closed): "Bakudan, you—"  
**Infected Bakudan** (arms crossed, angry, eyes closed): "Hey, it wasn't my fault. The others jinxed it."  
**Infected Denki** (both hands down, worried, eyes closed): "M-my bad, senior..."  
**Infected Ayami** (right hand on left elbow, worried, eyes closed): "I'm sorry too."  
**Infected Bakudan** (left hand on hip, talking seriously, eyes glowing orange): "Let's just split up. Each one of us will lead a squad of Cyber Security Rangers."  
**Infected Aika** (right fist punching left palm, smirking, eyes glowing red): "This should be interesting. I'm ready to kick some Super Demon a**!!!"  
**Infected Ryoku** (right hand out, eyes glowing pink): "Alright, that works. Everyone, suit up! Deviranger Virus Fever!"  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: Chills Down My Spine in Here...*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) has an unsettling ambiance that builds tension.**  
Main Character 2 rolls backwards out of the ritual chamber door and knocked against the opposite wall.*  
*Part of the roof in the ritual chamber room crumbles, blocking the door.*  
**Main Character 2** (sitting on ground, bloody talking nervously, left eye closed/right eye stabbed): "G-ah!"  
**Kai** (fingers touching, annoyed, glasses glare): "F***ing h*ll."  
**Kai** : "Did not expect this to happen. I wasn't even prepared."  
**Kai** : "Is Koji up to something again?"  
**Kai** : "..."  
**Kai** : "No, doesn't seem like—"  
**Kai** (both hands on head, shocked, eyes forward): "The f***?! No! No! No! The girl is attacking my security systems!"  
**Kai** : "Please do not release my captive Super Demons! (Good! Good! Go away!)"  
**Kai** (fingers touching, annoyed, glasses glare): "Why is this one giving me such trouble? F***! I wasn't prepared for this one!"  
**NOTE: It's like he said, he wasn't expecting something like this to happen or prepare. With the other infected club admins, Kai deleted them as soon as they were infected and contain them since he was prepared for them. Infected Sayori came to him unexpectingly, making this a lot more difficult for him.**  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Play sound: Creepy laugh*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Main Character 2** (bloody nervous, left eye forward/right eye stabbed): "Eh?"  
**Main Character 2** : "Ehh?"  
**Main Character 2** : "S-Sayori?"  
*Main Character 2 shakes for 1.0 s.*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Main Character 2** : "A-ah? (I-I'm used to this...)"  
*Main Character 2 stands up.*  
**Main Character 2** (right hand on left elbow, bloody worried): "(But I'm free now.)"  
**Main Character 2** : "(I-I should check on everyone else.)"  
*Main Character 2 slowly moves through the door to the ritual chambers, injured.*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Area: Ritual Chambers

  
*Scene fades in*  
*The room is just as thrashed as it was. The remaining former Literature Club members are bleeding against the walls.*  
**Main Character 2** (right hand on left elbow, bloody worried, left eye forward/right eye stabbed): "(I-it doesn't seem like I can get in.)"  
**Main Character 2** (bloody nervous): "I-is...i-is everyone a-a-alright?—"  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
**Main Character 2** : "Ugh......"  
**Main Character 2** : "(I-I...I think they're dead.)"  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Main Character 1 shakes*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Main Character 1** (bleeding on ground, crawling, angry, eyes closed): "Krr..."  
**Main Character 2** (bloody talking nervously): "[mc1 name]!"  
**Main Character 1** (worried, right eye down): "I-I'm still alive? (I-is this my second...or third life...in this h*ll? Oww, my arm... I think some of that acid...)"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, right eye forward): "[mc2 name]?"  
**Main Character 1** (shocked): "!!!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, right eye down): "Yuri, Natsuki, Monika..."  
**Main Character 1** : "(W-w all died in here at l-least once or twice, but—)"  
**Main Character 1** (angry, eyes closed): "D**mit, where's Sayori?"  
**Main Character 2** (bloody worried, left eye down/right eye stabbed): "S-she's, uhh..."  
**Main Character 1** (talking worryingly, right eye forward): "P-please save her... I don't know how...but—"  
**Main Character 2** (bloody nervous, left eye forward/right eye stabbed): "I-I... I-I'll be right back."  
*Main Character 2 slowly leaves the room, injured.*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Main Character 2 exits out of the room and looks around for 2.0s*  
**Main Character 2** (right hand on left elbow, bloody worried, left eye forward/right eye stabbed): "(But, what can I do? I can't fight any—)"  
*As Main Character 2 looks around, something caught his attention, like a broken plank. Main Character picks it up.*  
**Main Character 2** (broken plank in right hand over left elbow): "(W-well, i-it's something...)"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Main Character 2** : "(I-I'm so sorry they're all experiencing the same fate w-we experienced.)"  
**Main Character 2** : "(I still blame myself—like it's my fault for dragging them here.)"  
**Main Character 2** : "(I'm so used to it... The pain just feels normal to me.)"  
**Main Character 2** : "(But hearing the screams of my new friends—hearing them dying, coming back, screaming, crying, dying—")  
**Main Character 2** : "(I-it felt like bad nostalgia from the earlier times we were tortured...until the day restarted. W-will time restart again?")  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*Play sound: Small creepy laugh*  
**Main Character 2** : "Ooooh... S-Sayori? W-where are you?"  
*Main Character 2 slowly moves across the hall, injured (but we don't follow him in our view), and as he's moving...*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Scene fade in*  
*Main Character 2 continue slowly moving across another part of the hall. He is eventually in the middle of our vision.*  
**NOTE: We still can't control him as he's still not our party member nor does his character file exist in our character folder, but we can still read his thoughts."  
**Main Character 2** (scared): "(Eee, I'm scared...)"  
**Main Character 2** : "(I-I've been through stuff like this, but this really feels intense and unnerving.)"  
**Main Character 2** (worried, left eye closed/right eye stabbed): "(Why...why am I such a scaredy-cat?)"  
*Play sound: A reverbed creepy "Kyeh-heh-heh" in the left and right speakers.*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "S-Sayori, where are you?"  
**Main Character 2** : "(I-I feel even more unnerved without my guide w-watching—)"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Main Character 2** : "S-Sayo—" (skips immediately)  
  
**Show Picture** : A dark creepy Infected Sayori face on screen with distorted texts "I'm right here! I'm right here!"  
*Play sound: A big, distorted boom with a creepy reverbed "Kyeh-heh-heh" in the left and right speakers alternately.*  
*Show picture for 0.25 s*  
**NOTE: Jumpscare.**  
  
*The area makes a pulsing glitch wave.*  
**Main Character 2** (scared): "-REEEEEE!!!"  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "S-Sayori?"  
*As Main Character 2 moves through the halls, Infected Sayori flashes on screen behind him, then immediately disappears.*  
**Main Character 2** : "Eee-eee! S-Sayori?"  
*Infected Sayori digitally teleports behind Main Character 2's back*  
*Pauses for 0.3 s*  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Boo!"**  
*Main Character 2 hops with an exclamation mark over his head.*  
**Main Character 2** (scared): "Eee-heee!!!!"  
**Main Character 2** : "D-don't make me use t-t-this—"  
*Infected Sayori laughs on screen for a few seconds, then disappears through a glitch.*  
**Main Character 2** : "S-Sayori?"  
**Kai** : "That f***ing b****!"  
**Kai** : "Hold still!"  
**Kai** : "Cyber Security, do your thing while I fix my stuff!"  
*Main Character 2 continues to slowly walk through the hall for a few seconds.*  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle, talking seriously, head forward: "You there, what are you doing out of your chambers?"  
*Main Character 2 stops moving and hops with an exclamation mark over his head.*  
**Main Character 2** : "Eee! I-I..."  
*4 Infected Cyber Security Rangers run towards Main Character 2.*  
  
**Show Picture** : The same Infected Sayori jumpcare but the picture is rotated 180 degrees.  
*Play sound: A creepy reverbed "Kyeh-heh-heh" in the right and left speakers alternately.*  
*Show picture for 0.25 s*  
**NOTE: Jumpscare.**  
  
*Main Character 2 stops moving and hops with an exclamation mark over his head.*  
*The Infected Cyber Security Rangers were knocked out, digitally disappearing shortly.*  
*The area makes a pulsing glitch wave.*  
**Main Character 2** (bloody scared): "Eee-heee!!!!"  
*Play sound: A reverbed creepy "Kyeh-heh-heh" in the left and right speakers.*  
**Main Character 2** : "S-Sayori?  
**Main Character 2** : "P-please stop this."  
**Main Character 2** (bloody nervous): "Why do you have to be like this?"  
**Main Character 2** : "P-please turn back..."  
*Main Character 2 continues to slowly walk through the hall for a few more seconds until three ceiling plates are seen on the ground.*  
**Main Character 2** : "S-Sayo—"  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Main Character 1 and Monika spawned in front of Main Character 2 in the hallway.*  
**Main Character 2** (bloody scared): "Eee!"  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, surprised, eyes forward): "W-what?"  
**Monika** (collar, both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "W-what am I—"  
**Main Character 2** (bloody nervous): "[mc1 name]? Monika? How did—"  
*Chains drop down from the ceiling and wrap around Main Character 1 and Monika's necks.*  
*Play music: Unleash the Super Demon*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's intense melodic horror used as Infected Sayori's theme. Alternately, you can listen to "[Fear](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/DZHzfEWlEx4)" from Corpse Party.**  
**Main Character 1** (neck chained, hands on chain, struggling, eyes closed): "Ehh! What the—"  
**Monika** (neck chained, hands on chain, struggling, eyes closed): "I...I can't breathe..."  
**Kai** (both hands on head, shocked, eyes forward): "What the f*** is she doing to my—how?!"  
**Kai** : "How is my control over them overridden? This is bulls***! That b****!"  
*Play sound: Creepy laugh*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
Infected Sayori falls through the ceiling, hanging with a chain around her neck and attached to her throat. Main Character 1 and Monika are pulled in the air as all three are being hung from the ground.*  
  
**Show picture** : Infected Sayori making a creepy smile while hanging from chain. Her head is tilted to her right.  
*Play sound: A creepy reverbed "Kyeh-heh-heh" in the right and left speakers alternately.*  
*Show picture for 1.0 s*  
**NOTE: Jumpscare.**  
  
**Main Character 2** (bloody scared): "Eeeeee!"  
**Main Character 1** (struggling loudly): "Gah-hhhhhh..."  
**Monika** (struggling loudly): "Grrrrrr-hrrrrrr..."  
**Infected Sayori** (chained around neck to throat, head titled right, crazily smiling, eyes forward): **"Witness the way how I suffered."**  
**Main Character 2** (bloody crying nervously, left eye forward/right eye stabbed): "S-Sayori, why?"  
**Infected Sayori** : **"They must pay for their actions."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Being driven down the road of suicide. Trapped."**  
**Monika** : "Mmmmmmmmm..."  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Being abandoned by my dearest friend."**  
**Main Character 1** : "Krr..."  
**Infected Sayori** : **"I changed my mind and called for help..."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"...but nobody came..."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Not until it was too late."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"They'll experience my pain. Kya-kya-kya-kya!"**  
**Main Character 2** (bloody nervous): "S-Sayori, l-let them go."  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Kya-kya-kya-kya! Or else what?"**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Kill me, your beautiful guardian angel?"**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Oh, ho ho ho! As if something like that would ever hurt me."**  
**Main Character 2** : "But...w-we—we were going to take him down for good... Kai..."  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Oh, ho ho ho! He's next on my list, after I torment these "friends". We can still maintain our virus without him once I lead them."**  
**Kai** : "Try me, b****! Godd*mn, you will pay for wrecking my controls. Cyber Security, after her!"  
*As Cyber Security are chasing after them from both sides with Devirangers ViralPink and ViralOrange on each side, a digital barrier was put up.*  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger A** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle, talking seriously, head forward): **"What the—"**  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger B** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle, talking seriously, head forward): **"She put up a solid dimension barrier. We can't teleport inside."**  
**Infected Bakudan** (ViralOrange, battle pose, head forward): **"BLAST IT!"**  
**Infected Ryoku** (ViralPink, battle pose, head forward): **"Do not let her or the slaves escape."**  
*Infected Sayori deactivates the chains. Infected Sayori lands and stands on the ground while Main Character 1 and Monika are on the ground.*  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Don't worry, I won't kill our friends yet. I'm just getting started."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"But this one here...she needs to really suffer!"**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"I'll break her spirit!"**  
*Infected Sayori makes a creepy laugh for 2.0 s*  
*Infected Sayori phases into Monika's body, possessing her.*  
**Infected Sayori** (off-scene): **"I'm going to borrow your player for a second. I bet they'll love to see their villain suffer to oblivion! Muhahahaha!"**  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades in to static*  
  


#### Scene: Monika's Mind: Black Subconsciousness

  
**NOTE: This scene plays out like a standard visual novel.**  
*Scene fades out from static*  
*Play music: Welcome to Cyberspace*  
**NOTE: This custom song track is calming cybernetic ambiance with "beeps" and "boops"... [something similar to this](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/BG9ewk5ZUv8).*  
*Monika enters the scene*  
**Monika** (collar, both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "H-Hello?"  
**Monika** : "W-what happened?"  
*Monika is being chained*  
**Monika** (angry, eyes closed): "A-ah!!!"  
*Infected Sayori glitches in the scene*  
*Play sound: Creepy laugh*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
**Infected Sayori** (chained around neck to throat, head titled left, crazily laughing, eyes forward): **"I'm not going to kill you that easily. You'll suffer more. A lot more than I have."**  
**Monika** (parting lips sadly, eyes away): "S-Sayori, but how? And why?"  
**Infected Sayori** : **You know why. But how, I am just as surprised myself, unless if you mean I've taken control over your digital assets."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"I'm inside your mind right now, but I'm not going to infect you with the virus."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"I just merely put your brain data in a false body; an avatar inside your own mind."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Let's play a game. You and me."**  
*If you viewed Debate Main Character's flashback scene within _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club_.*  
__ **Infected Sayori** : **"Remember that Memory Data we saw? Well... Kya-kya-kya..."**  
*If you did not view Debate Main Character's flashback scene within _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club_.*  
__ **Infected Sayori** : **"Kya-kya-kya..."**

> WARNING: The following scene/area below may be sensitive/disturbing to some readers (no one under the recommended age of 16 should read this). If at any time you feel uncomfortable reading this section, skip it and proceed to the next area.

#### Area: Monika's Mind: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (green)

  
**NOTE: This scene plays like an adventure novel again.**  
*Monika is standing in the middle of the room, chained down. Infected Sayori is hanging from the ceiling with her chain wrapped around her neck, attached to her throat.*  
*If you viewed Debate Main Character's flashback scene within _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club_.*  
__ **Monika** (arms chained down with collar, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "What is—-"  
__ **Monika** (scared): "N-no... Not this—"  
__ **Infected Sayori** (chained around neck to throat, head titled left, crazily smiling, eyes forward): **"Kya-kya-kya..."**  
__ **Infected Sayori** : **"Remember this?"**  
__ **Infected Sayori** : **"Of course you do. You saw your old Debate Club friends being tortured in this wonderful contraption of a labyrinth."**  
__ **Monika** : "Noooo... Anywhere but here!"  
__ **Infected Sayori** : **"Oh, yes, here! The Deathcube! Located underground beneath the school in the interdimension with the Belief Club's world."**  
__ **Infected Sayori** : **"Here are the rules, and it will be a little bit different than before."**  
  
*If you did not view Debate Main Character's flashback scene within _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club_.*  
__ **Monika** (arms chained down with collar, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "What—what is this is—-"  
__ **Infected Sayori** : **"Kya-kya-kya..."**  
__ **Infected Sayori** : **"Welcome to Master Kai's _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_ "**  
__ **Infected Sayori** : **"Specifically, welcome to the Deathcube mini-game that was part of Master Kai's game."**  
__ **Infected Sayori** : **"Of course, you would only know that if [yourname] checked out those memories about this place, but they didn't show it to you."**  
__ **Infected Sayori** : **"The Debate Club members were also tortured in this mini-game."**  
__ **Monika** (scared): "N-nooooo..."  
__ **Infected Sayori** : **"Oh, yes, here! Located underground beneath the school in the interdimension with the Belief Club's world."**  
__ **Infected Sayori** : **"Here are the rules."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Your spirit will be trapped in this torture trap created by Master Kai."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Scientifically speaking, this is your brain data in a digital world of my choice."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"To escape back in the interdimension with your consciousness, guide yourself through the horrifying, glorifying labyrinth of doom."**  
**NOTE: Back in my senior year of high school (2010), I made a Scratch game called _[Labyrinth of Doom](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/926878/)_ which is a maze game based on _[Hardest Game Ever](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.hardestgameever.net/)_. Back then, I also planned on making sequels but never did finish them and canceled my sequels. The gameplay of Deathcube however, is different than the game I made in high school.**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Get to the edge of the cubed maze in any direction and you're free from my possession."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Every room has deadly traps. Some trigger upon motion. Some trigger upon emulated body heat. And some have a delayed reaction or a timer, which are "safe" rooms for the time being, like this one."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"And to add some twists..."**  
*A mechanical vest teleports over Monika and something stabs through the middle of Monika's chest with some blood spilled.*  
**Monika** (collar on neck and gripping on Rib-per Vest Cage, screaming in pain, eyes closed): "Ahhhhhh!!! AHHHHHH-OOOOHHHHH-OOOOOOOH!!!"  
**Infected Sayori** : **"This is what Master Kai dubs...the Rib-per Vest Cage!"**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Don't even bother trying to take it off; it won't work unless if you want to forcefully rip your ribs open."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"In every one hour, it's mechanically programmed to open, ripping your rib cage open...and the device resets on your next life."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"But the timer doesn't reset every time you die in any other way while it's still ticking."**  
**NOTE: This vest cage is a reference to the "Angel Trap" in _Saw III_ but as a portable device.**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Also, I too will be an obstacle in this place as I'll be lurking in these rooms."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Find me and I'll reward you to a beautiful death of my choice. Could be quick, could be slow—"**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Although, death doesn't mean anything here. Any time you die, you respawn here, right in the center of the maze."**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"And it'll keep going over and over again until you finally make it out. Don't worry, it won't affect your real body, but mentally, how much damage will it deal to yourself?"**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Live or die a million times. Make your choice!"**  
**NOTE: _Saw_ reference.**  
*Play sound: Creepy laugh*  
**Infected Sayori** : **"By the way, time flows faster in your mind than in the interdimension. How long will it take until someone saves you if you can't save yourself?"**  
*Infected Sayori teleports out via glitch*  
**Monika** (crying in fear, eyes closed): "......"  
**Monika** : "[yourname], if you are there, help me."  
**Menu options:**  
__Okay, umm...  
____ **Infected Sayori** (off-scene): **"Sorry, but club administrators cannot become playable characters. Furthermore, she's unlisted from the Literature Club. You cannot control her even if she wasn't an admin."**  
____ **Infected Sayori** : **"Oh, you're leaving already? Well, it's too bad they won't see you suffer on the inside. She'll rot in there alone!"**  
__You are on your own.  
____ **Infected Sayori** (off-scene): **"Kya-ha-ha-ha! Abandoned by your one and only—"**  
____ **Infected Sayori** : **"Actually, you never had any allies to begin with. Mwahahahaha! And besides, club administrators cannot become playable characters."**  
____ **Infected Sayori** : **"Oh, they're leaving already? Well, it's too bad they won't see you suffer on the inside. You'll rot in there alone!"**  
*Monika's chains disappear*  
**Monika** : "No, please don't leave—"  
*Thin spikes thrust down from the ceiling in the first column of tiles on the left side of the area.*  
**Monika** (eyes forward): "Eee!!!"  
*Play sound: Creepy laugh*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades in to static*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor

  
*Scene fades out from static*  
*Back in this area, Main Character 1 is conscious as he is looking at Monika next to her. Main Character 2 is also on screen.*  
*Sound effects: Lasers, explosions and stuff on the left and right speakers.*  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Monika, Monika!"  
**Monika** (collar, both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward lifelessly): "..."  
**Main Character 1** : "What's wrong with her?"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, worried, eyes forward): "Sayori...Sayori went inside her."  
**Main Character 1** : "Is—is she infecting her?"  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, worried, eyes closed): "Sayori, please don't."  
**Main Character 1** : "How did this happened to you?"  
**Monika** (parting lips crying sadly, eyes forward lifelessly): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "M-Monika, are you...crying?"  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "B-but what are we going to do if those guys—"  
**Main Character 1** : "I'm not sure. And I'm also worried about Natsuki, Yuri, and Erika."  
*Sound effects: Digital explosions*  
*Screen stops shaking*  
**Main Character 1** (angry): "D**mit, we can't even fight! Sayori brought us here just to torture us."  
*Infected Cyber Security Rangers, Infected Ryoku (ViralPink) and Infected Bakudan (ViralOrange) surrounds Main Character 1, Main Character 2 and Monika.*  
**Infected Ryoku** (ViralPink, both hands down, head forward) **"Cyber Security, do your thing."**  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity Fever*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's intense melodic horror, used as a second overworld theme when things get intense. It's essentially a fast and intense remix of "Interdimensional Calamity". Alternately, you could listen to the "Bombing Mission" portion of ["Opening - Bombing Mission"](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/R1Ig_VOaoAo?t=70) by Nobuo Uematsu from _Final Fantasy VII_.**  
*Infected Cyber Security Rangers throws EMP Grenades and Stun Grenades at Main Character 1, Main Character 2 and Monika.*  
*Main Character 1, Main Character 2 and Monika are paralyzed, being shocked.*  
**Main Character 1** (shocked with both arms out, angry, eyes closed): "Krr..."  
**Main Character 2** (shocked with both hands up, eyes closed): "Err..."  
*Infected Sayori exits out of Monika's body.*  
**Infected Sayori** (angry): **"Can you not ruin my fun!"**  
**Infected Ryoku** (battle pose): **"There she is!"**  
**Infected Bakudan** (ViralOrange, battle pose, head forward): **"BLAST HER!"**  
*Infected Cyber Security Rangers fires their C-11 Blaster Rifles in Stun Mode: Blaster Shock at Sayori but she dodges and teleports away.*  
**Infected Bakudan** : **"Where did she—"**  
**Kai** (slamming fists, talking angrily, glasses glare): "Idiots! You let her get away?!"  
**Kai** (fingers touching, annoyed): "You Cyber Security are the only ones that can—"  
**Kai** : "Wait, what she's—"  
**Kai** (both hands on head, shocked, eyes forward): "Blasted, she's infecting the other girls!"  
**Kai** : "Gah, delete, delete, delete!"  
**Kai** (fingers touching, annoyed, glasses glare): "..."  
**Kai** (both hands on head, shocked, eyes forward): "What do you mean my action cannot be done?"  
**Kai** : "Wait, are they really under her command and NOT MINE?! F***!!! HOW?!"  
**Kai** : "THIS IS MY CLUB, NOT YOURS!!!"  
**Kai** (fingers touching, annoyed, glasses glare): "Urgh, hold still and let me delete you!"  
**Infected Ryoku** (right hand out): **"The hunt's not over yet.**  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"Bakudan, you and everyone else track her down."**  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"You three, you're with me. Let's escort these three back to their room."**  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger A** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle, talking seriously, head forward): **"Come on, let's go!"**  
*The three Infected Cyber Security Rangers walk towards Main Character 1, Main Character 2 and Monika respectively.*  
**NOTE: This "Infected Cyber Security Ranger A" is different from the previous, generic ones with this one having a blonde handlebar mustache.**  
**Infected Bakudan** (left hand on hip): **"And be careful and watch out for this girl. She is an administrator too and if she's infected, that will double the trouble."**  
**Infected Ryoku** (both hands down): **"..."**  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"That's true."**  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger B** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle, talking seriously, head forward): **"We'll contain and seal her immediately if she shows even the slightest symptom."**  
**NOTE: This "Infected Cyber Security Ranger B" is different from the previous, generic ones with this one having a dark brown full beard and goatee.**  
*As Infected Ryoku (ViralPink) and all but three Infected Cyber Security Rangers run away, Infected Ryoku and three Infected Cyber Security Rangers place chains over Main Character 1, Main Character 2 and Monika, and escorts them back towards the Ritual Chambers.  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  
*Main Character 1, Main Character 2, Monika, Infected Ryoku (ViralPink) and three Infected Cyber Security Rangers are moving across the hallway back to the sealed door of the Ritual Chambers. Main Character 1, Main Character 2 and Monika are being escorted back in chains.*  
*Scene fades in*  
*The characters stop moving as Infected Ryoku (ViralPink) looks up at the blocked door.*  
**Infected Ryoku** (ViralPink, both hands down, head forward): **"D*mn, the girl did a lot of damage here. Watch them until I can find a more suitable room."**  
*Infected Ryoku (ViralPink) leaves the area*  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger B** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle, talking seriously, head forward): **"Against the wall, now!"**  
*Main Character 1, Main Character 2 and Monika, who are all still tied in chains together, slowly walk to a wall together. Monika sits down.*  
**Monika** (sitting while chained together and collar on neck, head forward, parting lips crying sadly, eyes down): "..."  
**Main Character 1** (chained together, right hand out, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Monika, are you okay?"  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Monika** (crying sadly): "*Cries*"  
**Main Character 1** : "Monika?"  
**Monika** : "It—I—"  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, worried): "..."  
**Monika** (head down, eyes hidden): "I... I don't want to be alive anymore. *Cries*"  
**Main Character 1** (surpringly worried): "What happened to you? (She's really shaking. She looks so broken.)"  
**Monika** : "Sayori, she—"  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Monika** : "D-D-Deathcube s-simulation..."  
**Main Character 1** : "W-what?"  
**Main Character 2** (chained together, both hands down, talking nervously, eyes forward): "The D-D-Death—"  
**Monika** : "S-so much pain..."  
**Monika** : "S-so many deaths..."  
**Monika** : "H-hours and hours..."  
**Main Character 1** : "What are you talking about? It was less than a minute until Cyber Security EMP'd us."  
**Monika** : "*Cries* ....... Not in there..."  
**Monika** : "I..."  
**Monika** : "I failed... I gave up... *Cries* Died... Came back..."  
*If you viewed Debate Main Character's flashback scene within _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club_.*  
__ **Monika** : "Kotoha and t-the others only exp-pierenced it once, but me— *Breathes deeply and cries*"  
__ **Monika** : "W-while it wasn't real; while it was only in my head...i-it...it really hurt... over and over..."  
**Monika** : "I never thought I would come out but—"  
**Monika** : "I..."  
**Monika** : "I just want to stay dead."  
**Monika** : "I... I can't take this an-n-nymore..."  
**Monika** : "I'm sorry..."  
**Monika** : "I couldn't even red-d-deem myself... I'm awful..."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, worried): "Monika..."  
**Main Character 2** (sad, eyes down): "I know what your going through."  
**Main Character 2** : "My friends and I were like that after the first several sessions."  
**Main Character 2** : "After that, we eventually lost our sanity until Kai dropped our insanity."  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger A** (C-11 Blaster Rifle up, talking seriously, head forward): **"Can you all just shut up! We'll get you all in your new torture cells soon."**  
**Monika** (head forward, parting lips crying sadly, eyes up): "P-please spare us. O-or a-at least them..."</b>  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger A** : **"Absolutely negative. You're resources to the Kaiser Commander."**  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger A** : **"Your duty is give him your blood to our virus. That's all."**  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger B** (C-11 Blaster Rifle up, talking neutrally, head forward): **"Whatever suffering you got doesn't count as it contributed nothing."**  
**Main Character 1** (angry): "(Despite being infected, these guys and even the Drama Club guys sound sane compared to the rest.)"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking angrily): "Oh, come on! Aren't you supposed to be good guys?"  
**Main Character 1** : "You were trained to take out rogued administrators like Kai."  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger A** : **"Watch your tone! It's Master Kai to you. Kaiser Commander to us."**  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger B** : **"The past is the past. We have our new orders. None of the old stuff mattered."**  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger C** (C-11 Blaster Rifle up, neutral, head forward): "..."  
**NOTE: This Infected Cyber Security Ranger C has a dark violet chin beard.**  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger A** (talking neutrally): **"All this training for the Nexus Invasion and we're sitting on guard duty. What a pain in the a**..."**  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger C** : "..."  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  
*Play sound: Creepy laugh*  
**NOTE: Remember, new things would randomly appear and disappears in your game files as long as Infected Sayori exists.**  
**Main Character 1** (chained together, both hands down, surprised, eyes forward): "What was that?"  
**Main Character 2** : "A-ah? Sayori!"  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger B** : **"Krr! Where's that wild beast? To think we Infected would be creeped out by this."**  
**Monika** (parting lips cryingly scared, eyes closed): "P-please, no, anything but—"  
**Kai** (both hands on head, shocked, eyes forward): "No, no, no! Stop it! Security breach!"  
**Kai** : "Get away from my captive presidents! DO NOT FREE THEM!"  
**Kai** : "Wait, what the flying f*** just—?! How are they—?!"  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger C** (happy): "..."  
*Infected Ryoku (ViralPink) returns*  
**Infected Ryoku** (ViralPink, both hands down, head forward): **"D*mn! Okay, here is what we're going to do."**  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*Screen shakes*  
*Infected Sayori appears in the middle of the area and creates a shockwave, knocking everyone back.*  
*Screen stops shaking*  
**Infected Sayori** (both hands down, crazily happy, eyes forward): **"Let's go, [mc1 name]! Join my team and maybe I'll forgive you if you avenge _meeee_ for what _sheeee_ did."**  
**Main Character 1** (both hands talking, talking shockingly, eyes forward): "Wait, what? Sayo—"  
*Infected Sayori touches Main Character 1*  
**Main Character 1** (eyes closed): "A-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands on head, nervous, eyes forward): "Eeee!!! [mc1 name]! S-S-S—"  
**Monika** : "N-no... [mc1 name]?"  
**Infected Main Character 1** (chained together, both hands down, head down, crazily smiling, eyes hidden): **"Heheheheheh..."**  
**Infected Main Character 1** (right arm spiked hot, head forward, eyes forward): **"I've been waiting to do this for a long time!"**  
**Monika** (eyes forward): "Wha—"  
*Infected Main Character 1 turns his right hand into a heated spike and stabs Monika."  
**Monika** (chained together while standing, stabbed and burned in the abdomen, screaming, eyes closed): "Ahh-ha! Wha are—ha-haaaaaaa!!!"  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki.*  
__ **Infected Main Character 1** : **"This is payback for what you did to Mistress Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri. Suffer!"**  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Yuri.*  
__ **Infected Main Character 1** : **"This is payback for what you did to Mistress Sayori and my sweet Yuri. Suffer!"**  
*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend.*  
__ **Infected Main Character 1** : **"This is payback for what you did to Mistress Sayori and Yuri. Suffer!"**  
**Monika** : "Aaaaa-haaaaaaaa!!! I'm—aaaaaaahhh!!!"  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Your turn too, [mc2 name]! Join my side, sweetheart!"**  
**Infected Sayori** : **"Kyeh-kyeh! I'll go easy on you."**  
**Main Character 2** : "Eeee!!! S-Sayori, please..."  
*Infected Ryoku (ViralPink) punches the ground.*  
*Screen shakes and Infected Main Character 1 releases Monika, dropping her. Both Infected Main Character 1 and Infected Sayori are flinched.*  
**Infected Sayori** (crazily disturbed): **"Gr~r~r~r~r~r..."**  
**Monika** (off-screen): "*Coughs blood*"  
**Infected Ryoku** (battle pose): **"Get her!"**  
*The Infected Security Rangers stands up and throws EMP grenades and fires the stun version of their C-11 Blaster Rifles at Infected Sayori and Infected Main Character 1.*  
*Play sound: Unnerving, creepy cries*  
*Infected Erika, Infected Natsuki, Infected Yuri appear on scene*  
**NOTE: This time, Infected Erika looks more normal and she's not the toxic blob she previously was.*  
**Infected Yuri** (head tilted left, both hands down, crazily concerned, eyes forward): **"Mistress Sayori, what's—"** (skips immediately)  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger A** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle, talking seriously): **"Blast them!"**  
*Infected Erika, Infected Natsuki and Infected Yuri gets stunned by the Infected Cyber Security Rangers too.*  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger B** : **"That'll teach them not to betray the Kaiser Commander."**  
**Kai** : "Thank goodness you got her and the rebels, but we got another problem."  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger C** : "..."  
*Infected Cyber Security Ranger C rolls some kind of small digital device in the middle of everyone.*  
*Play sound: Flash noise*  
*Screen fades to white in 0.5 s*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  
*All infected characters in the short area are now uninfected and are lying on the ground. Note that the Infected Cyber Security Rangers were out of its range.*  
*Screen fades to normal from white in 2.0 s*  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger B** (serious): **"I think we were good—"**  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger A** (C-11 Blaster Rifle up, talking seriously): **"What the—?! They're cured?"**  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger B** (C-11 Blaster Rifle up, talking seriously): **"We don't have weapons capable of curing the DDVirus."**  
*Infected Ryoku (ViralPink) looks at Infected Cyber Security Ranger C.*  
**Infected Ryoku** (right index finger pointing forward): **"You, what do you think you're doing?"**  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger A** : **"State your name, squad, and position, soldier."**  
*Renaming "Infected Cyber Security Ranger C" to "Infected? Cyber Security Ranger C"*  
**Infected? Cyber Security Ranger C** (neutral): "..."  
*Infected Cyber Security Rangers A & B are aiming their C-11 Blaster Rifles at Infected? Cyber Security Ranger C.*  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger A** : **"You! You are not even infected, are you?"**  
**Infected? Cyber Security Ranger C** : "..."  
**Infected? Cyber Security Ranger C** (smirking): "Well, I've done my part."  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger B** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle, talking seriously): **"You little—"**  
**Koji** (full body color, left hand on head, talking worryingly, glasses glare): "What... What just happened?"  
**NOTE: It's the first time we see Koji's full sprite color.**  
**Kai** (smacking fists, angry, glasses glare): "Godd**mit! Even f***ing Koji broke out!"  
**Koji** : "Whaaaat?"  
**Cyber Security Ranger C** (talking happily): "Hey, long time no see, Koji, not that could see you."  
**Koji** (surprised): "Huh?"  
**Kai** : "Ehhhhh! At least the b**** has been contained but I lost followers—no, slaves—because of her!"  
**Kai** : "But who the f*** is this ranger? Is he even one of mine? Where? How?"  
**Infected? Cyber Security Ranger C** : "Yo, wandering player, can you borrow me for a second."  
**Menu options:**  
__Wait, what? Who? How?  
**Infected? Cyber Security Ranger C** (smirking): "Got you! Thank you!"  
**Renaming "Infected? Cyber Security Ranger C" to "Cyber Security Ranger C"..  
*Generating file in the ".../characters/" folder: "[kosei.chr](https://sta.sh/02g54fu7dab9)"*  
*Cyber Security Ranger C was added to your party. He is already at the maximum of Level 20 with the Cyber Security Ranger class. His description is: "A mysterious Cyber Security Ranger who may be your hope."*  
**Message** : Cyber Security Ranger C was added to your party.  
*Cyber Security Ranger C is equipped with **C-11 Blaster Rifle** , **Cyber Security Battle Armor** , and **DigiShield Lv. 3**. New upgrades appear in your inventory including **Digisaber** (Sidearm for C-11), **Anti-DDViral Blaster** (Attachment for C-11), **EMP Grenade** (Tactical Item for C-11), **Stun Grenade** (Tactical Item for C-11), **Vaccine Emitter** (Tactical Item for C-11 but note that C-11 Blaster Rifle only has 2 Tactical Item slots), and Cyber Shield (Armor Chip for Cyber Security Battle Armor).*  
__* **C-11 Blaster Rifle** comes with the special attacks: **C-11 Blaster Rifle Shots** (basically DigiBuster attack), **Lock-on** (+20% accuracy on target for next attack), and **Stun Mode: Blaster Shock** (drain's a target's SE and DE to 0 and paralyzes target for 1 turn)*  
__* **Cyber Security Battle Armor** comes with the special ability: **VirusProtection** (user takes 50% damage from virus attacks if SE is 30% or higher along with **QuickVirus/DDVirus** immunity, otherwise 75% damage with no immunity from **QuickVirus/DDVirus** status effects).*  
__* **Digisaber** is a Sidearm for **C-11 Blaster Rifle** that comes with the special abilities: **Digisaber Slash** (deals melee energy damage with low critical hit chance) and **Kojingeki** (光刃撃 _Kōjingeki_ , "Light Blade Attack", deals melee ranged damage with higher chance of critical hit).*  
__* **Anti-DDViral Blaster** for **C-11 Blaster Rifle** that comes with the special attack: **Anti-DDViral Blaster** (50% chance to instantly delete an infected or viral enemy).*  
__* **EMP Grenades** are a Tactical Item for **C-11 Blaster Rifle** (or any CSR DigiWeapons) that comes with the special attack: **EMP Grenade** (may drain an area of targets' SE and DE to 0).*  
__* **Stun Grenades** are a Tactical Item for **C-11 Blaster Rifle** (or any CSR DigiWeapons) that comes with the special attack: **Stun Grenade** (may paralyze an area of targets for 1 turn).*  
__* **Vaccine Emitter** is a Tactical Item for **C-11 Blaster Rifle** (or any CSR DigiWeapons) that comes with the special attack: **Vaccine Emitter** (10% chance to instantly delete a group of infected or viral enemies).*  
__* **Cyber Shield** is an Armor Chip for **Cyber Security Battle Armor** that comes with the special ability: **Cyber Shield** (increased END and SHD and may reflect ranged attacks for 2 turns).*  
__* **DigiShield Lv. 3** is a DigiAura that grants more SHD and SE than **DigiShield Lv. 2**.*  
*Add option to open Menu Screen to allow you to save the game, change your new character's equipment, etc.*  
**Kai** (both hands on head, shocked, eyes forward): "Wait, was he the one that—?! Who?!"  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger A** : "B**tard! Get him!"  
*Engaging battle against Infected Cyber Security Rangers A and B.*  
  
**Scripted Battle: Cyber Security Ranger C vs. Infected Cyber Security Ranger A and Infected Cyber Security Ranger B**  
**NOTE: While the enemies are called Infected Cyber Security Ranger A and Infected Cyber Security Ranger B and that they have their own unique facial sprites, they have the same stats and skills as Infected Cyber Security Ranger [ranged] but...**  
*In this scripted battle, Cyber Security Ranger C's offensive attacks knocks out the enemies instantly.*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor

  
*The area is the same as it was but Infected Cyber Security Rangers A and B teleports off-screen.*  
**Cyber Security Ranger C** (C-11 Blaster Rifle up, neutral, head forward): "Welp, guess they—"  
*Infected Cyber Security Rangers surround the area*  
**Infected Ryoku** (ViralPink, battle pose, head forward): **"You little—"**  
*Infected Ryoku tries to punch Cyber Security Ranger C but he teleports off-scene.*  
**Infected Ryoku** : "Grr!"  
*Infected Ryoku goes after Cyber Security Ranger C.*  
**Kai** (both hands on head, shocked, eyes forward): "A f***ing spy?! How long has he been—?"  
*Pauses for 1.5 s*  
**Main Character 1** (chained together, right hand on head, shocked, eyes forward): "Who is this guy? What happened to me?"  
**Main Character 1** : "M-Monika, are you okay? Sayori, everyone?"  
  
*Everyone slowly stands up besides Monika*  
**Monika** (sitting while chained together and collar on neck with a abdominal stab wound, crying painfully, eyes closed): "Owww-hoh-hoh-hoh..."  
**Sayori** (both arms raised, talking nervously, eyes squeezed): "Oh, my head... I don't feel so good."  
**Main Character 2** (chained together, both hands up, parting lips worryingly, eyes closed): "T-thank goodness, Sayori..."  
**Yuri** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Oh, dear, Monika, what happened?"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "And who is this guy? How did we get here? And how's our face?"  
**Yuri** : "I-I think we're fine now. Is my face—"  
**Natsuki** (head turned, sweatingly sad, eyes closed): "At least we're not—"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking worryingly): "Moni—" (skips immediately)  
**Monika** : "S-stay away from—" (skips immediately)  
**Monika** : "Ohhhhh-hoh-hoh-hoh..."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, shocked): "Jeez, did I do—? I'm—"  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, sad): "Oh, my! Umm... Here's something."  
*Sayori heals Monika's wounds.*  
**Sound effect: Healing**  
**Sayori** : "I-I'm so sorry, I—"  
**Sayori** : "Here, let me get that thing off of–" (skips immediately)  
**Monika** : "Just—just stay away from me. *Cries*"  
**Sayori** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "..."  
**Erika** : "So, what just—"  
*Cyber Security Ranger C is flying back on scene, landing on the ground in the middle of the scene. His cybernetic helmet shatters.*  
**Cyber Security Ranger C** (helmetless while holding C-11 Blaster Rifle, gritting teeth seriously, eyes closed): "Gahhh!"  
**NOTE: This guy has a cool short hairstyle. His natural hair color is dark violet with a bit of gold dye at the front of his hair and his bangs. He also has golden eyes.**  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*Kosei stands up*  
**Infected Ryoku** (ViralPink, battle pose, head forward): **"Y-you! It can't be!"**  
**Koji** (both hands on head, surprised): "K-Kosei, but I thought—?"  
*Renaming "Cyber Security Ranger C" to "Kosei"*  
**Kosei** (smirking): "Heh, I'm just getting started. (Wished my vaccine emitter had longer range, though.)"  
**Main Character 1** : "Koji, you're back?!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Wait, who saved us? Who's this?"  
**Kosei** : "Sorry I'm late, Koji, Ryoku..."  
**Kai** : "Ahhhhh!!! I looked all over the Drama Club's dimension for this guy! No way! Is he really a freakin'—"  
**Kosei** (worried, eyes closed): "I've been such a coward for some quite time."  
**Kosei** : "Spent all my time living in the light of despair...but from despair, comes...  
**Kosei** (eyes forward): "...the light of hope!"  
**Kosei** (smirking): "It's time I save you all..."  
**Kosei** (CyberGold DigiChanger in right hand): "Old school style!"  
**Kosei** (right hand thrust w/ CyberGold DigiChanger, talking seriously happy): "CyberForce Emergency!"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
  


#### Animated CG: Dokiranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Kosei

  
*Play music: The Light of Hope from Despair*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's energetic electronic/symphonic metal just like "CyberForce Emergency!", which is the standard Dokiranger transformation theme but this guy has his own theme song. Some epic metal music! Again, you could play any _Power Ranger_ or _Super Sentai_ theme song or even a Digimon evolution theme song like "[Believer](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/_vSJnBkFzQs)".**  
*A 3D image of Kosei (helmetless Cyber Security Ranger) viewed from bottom to top with him rotating horizontally. A dark grayish teal digital suit with glowing glow cybernetic trims digitally appears over his body after making a 360-degree rotation, digitally replacing his Cyber Security Battle Armor from bottom to up.*  
**NOTE: Basically the "sixth ranger" if this was _Power Rangers_ / _Super Sentai_."  
*Kosei as Dokiranger CyberGold makes a battle pose and his transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle. Light shines in his static gold background.*  
**Kosei** : ""Light of Hope!" Dokiranger CyberGold! Power of Light! Kosei!"  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor

  
*Kosei's class is changed from "Cyber Security Ranger" to "Dokiranger CyberGold" (also Level 20). He is equipped with the **CyberGold DigiBuster** , **CyberGold DokiArmor** , and the DigiAura he currently has if attached. New upgrades appear in your inventory including **PhotonSaber DigiChip** (CyberGold Melee DigiChip), **HealingLaser Chip** (CyberGold Mega DigiChip), **ShiningStar Chip** (CyberGold Giga DigiChip), and **PhotonCharge Chip** (CyberGold Armor DigiChip).*  
__* **CyberGold DigiBuster** comes with the special attacks: **DigiBuster** , **Charged DigiBuster** , and **DigiFlash** (signature skill). DigiFlash deals ranged light damage.*  
__* **CyberGold DokiArmor** comes with the special ability: **PhotonVest** (user takes 50% damage from light attacks, 200% damage from darkness attacks).*  
__* **PhotonSaber Chip** is a Melee Chip for CyberGold DigiBuster that comes with the skill: **PhotonSaber** (deals melee light damage).*  
__* **HealingLaser Chip** is a Mega Chip for CyberGold DigiBuster that comes with the special ability: **HealingLaser** (heals an ally's LE or split-heals all allies' LE).*  
__* **ShiningStar Chip** is a Giga Chip for CyberGold DigiBuster that comes with the skill: **ShiningStar** (deals great light damage to 5 random enemies).*  
__* **PhotonCharge Chip** is an Armor Chip for CyberGold DokiArmor that comes with the special ability: **PhotonCharge** (restores user's SE by 25% if any and user's next light attack deals 150% damage).*  
*Two more Infected Cyber Security Rangers appear in front of Kosei*  
**Infected Cyber Security Ranger D** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle, talking seriously, head forward): "Take him out!"  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose, head forward): "Try me!"  
*Engaging battle with Infected Cyber Security Rangers D & E*  
  


#### Scripted battle: Kosei vs. Infected Cyber Security Ranger D and Infected Cyber Security Ranger E

  
**NOTE: While the enemies are called Infected Cyber Security Ranger D and Infected Cyber Security Ranger E and that they have their own unique facial sprites, Soldier D have the same stats and skills as Infected Cyber Security Ranger [ranged] while Soldier E have the same stats and skills as Infected Cyber Security Ranger [melee].**  
  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor

  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose, head forward): "Heh!"  
**???** (off-scene): "Don't forget about us!"  
**NOTE: "???" could be anyone off-scene**  
*Five people teleport on screen in their school uniforms: 4 boys and 1 girl.*  
**Duran** (school uniform, battle pose, smirking, eyes forward): "Thanks for the save, Vice Prez Kosei. But couldn't you get here earlier?"  
**Kai** (both hands on head, shocked, eyes forward): "How did he disinfect them in my void prison?!"  
**Kai** (smacking fists, angry, glasses glare): "F***!!! All of their files are gone!"  
*Kosei's helmet digitally disappears*  
**Kosei** (helmetless CyberGold, right hand out, seriously happy, eyes forward): "I bombed it with a vaccine. Had to use an infected club president to carry it for me as I guided them inside your protected database. (I was hoping she stayed when it went off but it still paid off, though I wish I cured those security rangers too.)"  
**Duran** (right finger up, eyes closed): "Well, it's about time you did something! I was getting insanely bored out of my mind."  
**Main Character 1** (chained together, both hands down, surprised, eyes forward): "(W-who are these guys?)"  
**Main Character 1** : "(Did he manipulate Sayori? How? Who?)"  
**Kosei** : "Sorry about that, President Duran."  
**Infected Ryoku** (ViralPink, both hands down nervously, head forward): **"What, P-President Duran? But didn't we—"**  
**Duran** : "Heh!"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*Drama Club Duran digitally transforms into his Cyberlord costume*  
**NOTE: This guy is wearing "radical" cybernetic/scientific clothing with his eyes covered by a green visor.**  
**Duran** (Cyberlord, battle pose, head forward): "That's the Great Evil Cyberlord Duran to you, Ryoku! I have returned! Back in action!"  
**Duran** : "But I must say, those new warrior forms are radical! Haha! How's it hangin', Ryoku, my old nemesis?"  
**Infected Ryoku** (battle pose): "Why you—"  
**Duran** : "And Kosei, why aren't you equipped your CyberGol-D form? Where's my respect?"  
**Kosei** : "Sorry about that, President—I mean, Your Great Evilness."  
**Kosei** : "However, it's no time to act like this is just a normal game. We have universes to protect."  
**Yumi** (right hand out, neutrally happy, eyes forward): "And don't forget about us other presidents! Yumi's the name!"  
*DDViral Swarm approaches them.*  
*Yumi digitally summons an electric Explorer guitar and sunglasses. She strums the guitar, which caused the DDViral Swarm to disperse and causes Infected Ryoku to be stunned.*  
*Play sound: Low F#5 power chord strum on distortion*  
**Yumi** (holding Explorer guitar w/ sunglasses): "Music is my game!"  
**Infected Ryoku** (kneeling with shock aura, head down): **"Grr! What did she—can't move..."**  
**Takeda** (holding frying pan, happy, eyes closed): "It's great to be cookin' again! Head Chef Takeda ready to cook some cures! A-One for you and-a one for you and-a one for you!"  
**NOTE: He also wears a cooking apron and a chef's hat. And this is indeed the _real_ Takeda and not the clone that was at the Literature Club World's cultural festival, which is why his sprite is now shown.**  
**Erika** (left hand up, surprised, eyes forward): "P-President Takeda?"  
**Takeda** (surprised): "Erika?! Why on earth are you—"  
**Kenta** (school uniform, both hands down seriously happy, eyes forward): "And it's a shame we didn't get to enjoy my RPG, but thanks for the save, Gold One, whoever you are."  
*The 3rd male student transforms into a dark wizard.*  
**Kenta** (dark wizard outfit, scepter standing in right hand, talking seriously, eyes forward): "I am the Great Dark Warlock Kenta of the Anime Club and with my black magic and Dokimons, we shall purge the real evil of this world!"  
*The 4th male student stomps and his school uniform is replaced with a dark red martial arts gi with a black belt*  
**Koji** (both hands on head, talking seriously, eyes forward): "It's not—"  
**Koji** (both hands down, serious): "Never mind."  
*Ryo digitally replaces his school uniform with a dark red gi and black belt.*  
**Ryo** (dark red gi, battle pose, talking seriously, eyes forward): "We've all underestimated our enemy before but this time, I, Master Ryo—pronounced "Ree-oh"—founder of Ryujutsu—pronounced "Ree-uu-juu-tsu"—and practitioner of Aikido, shall not do so again!"  
**NOTE: Yes, fourth wall breaking to help readers pronounce the names. Previously, I named this character "Ryu" (pronounced "Ree-uu"), which is Japanese for Dragon (竜 _ryū_ ). Instead of making a direct reference to the _Street Fighter_ character [Ryu](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://streetfighter.fandom.com/wiki/Ryu) (still some inspiration), I changed his name to Ryo as a reference to [Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://powerrangers.fandom.com/wiki/Ryo_of_the_Heavenly_Fire_Star), the RyuuRanger from _Gosei Sentai Dairanger_ , the 17th Super Sentai season themed around Chinese mythology and martial arts.**  
*DDViral Specters appear in the area.*  
**Ryo** (two-handed blast attack pose): "Kiryuha!"  
**NOTE: Kiryuha, or Kiryūha/Kiryuuha (気竜波), means "Ki/Qi/Chi Dragon Wave", and it's basically a _Dragon Ball Z_ 's [Kamehameha](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kamehameha) or _Street Fighter_ 's [Hadōken/Hadouken](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://streetfighter.fandom.com/wiki/Hadoken).**  
"Ryo blasts them with a charged energy blast from his hands, destroying the DDViral Specters."  
**Main Character 1** : "(Wow, amazing...)"  
**Ryo** (battle pose): "Glad to know our programmed abilities still work in this new virtual environment. Master Ryo is back in action!"  
**Yumi** (neutrally serious): "Yeah, like...finally!"  
**Yumi** : "It felt like a lifetime in solitude in there, unable to do anything, like..."  
**Takeda** (both hands on head with frying pan in right hand, nervous): "Ayeyaiyai! My mind was going to explode a million times but couldn't..."  
**Yumi** (neutrally happy): "Yeah, something like that."  
**Kosei** : "Hehe, it must have been really terrible, but you would all make decent Drama Club actors."  
**Kosei** : "Well, I might introduce myself properly."  
**Kosei** (right thumb pointing to himself): "Kosei, Vice President and Senior Technician of the Drama Club."  
**Kosei** : "But not only that, I'm also a Sentinel of the _Club Hub Worlds_."  
**Ryo** (surprised, eyes away): "What, you?"  
**Yumi** (wondering): "No way!"  
**Duran** : "Dahaha! I remember the first time when you told me that."  
**Duran** : "My jaw shattered as Koji did not tell me that in the meeting and I believe it was midway in through _The Mystery of the Drama Club_ when I was the "Phantom Killer"."  
**Duran** (right finger up, wondering): "Or was it at the start of _The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG_? My mind's a blank."  
**Menu options:**  
__Wait, but then how am I able to control you? Club Presidents, or rather, Club Administrators aren't controllable.  
**Kosei** : "I'm not a Club President nor a Club Administrator, but I am above that level, as a Sentinel. It's not even a club position."  
**Duran** : "Who the f*** are you talking to—"  
**Duran** (battle pose, smirking): "Oh wait, I detect the existence of a player in this environment, I see—"  
**Kosei** : "I aided Koji and the Gaming Club in the creation of this, umm..."  
**Menu options:**  
__Wait, are you also a FORAD researcher like Koji?  
**Kosei** (serious, eyes closed): "..."  
**Kosei** (right hand out, talking seriously, eyes forward): "That's supposed to be confidential."  
**Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Sorry, I have a big mouth."  
**Koji** : "I'll be sure to erase that conversation from the histories. I'm glad you're back but..."  
**Koji** : "Kosei, whatever happened to you? When I looked in the Drama Club's database, I couldn't find you nor your CyberGold, CyberGol-D, or the special changers."  
**Kosei** : "I have them with me and forgot the other heart changers."  
**Kosei** (serious, eyes closed): "My apologies for hiding for so long. And I wish I could have rescued everyone else including your Vice President Satoshi and Principal Dan Takashima."  
**Kosei** (wondering, eyes forward): "By the way, why are you not here with us? Where's your body?"  
**Koji** : "It's better if I stay in the sidelines. I'm just baffled you found a way to free at least—"  
*Infected Ryoku bulks up and the shock aura is removed.*  
**Infected Ryoku** (battle pose, head forward): "Kyaaaa, Duraaaaan!!!"  
*Infected Ryoku charged to punch Cyberlord Duran.*  
*Cyberlord Duran puts up a digital shield as Infected Ryoku punches it.*  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"B**tard! I'll kill you for what you and Kosei did to Aika."**  
**Yumi** (neutrally happy): "I'm surprised my game's battle mode's Amp Overload held him down that long."  
**Yumi** : "Maybe not that surprised as I've been called the "Music Goddess"."  
**Duran** (digital shield over left arm, gritting teeth seriously): "Daaaang! The strength of your force is surprisingly stronger than ever in that rip-off outfit but—"  
*Cyberlord Duran slashes Infected Ryoku with a green digital light sword and Infected Ryoku is knocked back.*  
**Duran** (green D-laser sword in right hand, smirking): "It still doesn't compare to my power. Umm... Last time was just a fluke."  
**Duran** : "And honestly, you're not still over that? I'm surprised how serious you are now compared to how wild you became in our dimension."  
**Duran** : "It was just a game for entertainment and breaking the fourth wall would ruin our fun and our players' experience and the immersion."  
**Duran** : "Oh wait, you were infected by her before I told everyone else the truth of our world."  
**Duran** (talking neutrally): "(Or were you there?)"  
**Duran** (smirking): "But we had nothing to do with the infection. That is what "your master" did and I ended my charade there."  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"Go to H***!!!"**  
**Duran** : "That's a bit rude, don't you think?"  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"Do you know how many innocents died because of you?"**  
**Kosei** : "(It's surprisingly on how sane the Infected are becoming... Or it could just be our guys.)"  
**Duran** : "Wow, guess you haven't figured out. Ironically enough, I haven't killed any "real" people."  
**Duran** : "The so-called "club members" and school staffs I assassinated during our first game as the "Phantom Killer" and everything I killed during our second game as "Cyberlord Duran" were fake; just digital beings in human-like forms."  
**Duran** (right finger up, wondering, head forward): "Eh, what did you call them, Kosei?"  
**Kosei** : "Datanoids. Artificial digital beings with sentient A.I. depending on creature they are formed as. They can look like and act like humans or other animals."  
**Koji** (right finger up, interested): "Datanoids! Right!"  
**Koji** : "I could create an army of them to defend against Kai's army and since they don't have any bio-data, they can't be infected by the DDVirus, in theory."  
**Koji** (curious): "(Wait, no... I don't want Datanoids to fight humans, otherwise, humanity would fear them and our dream of them co-existing with us would be—)  
**Koji** (both hands down, mouth closed nervously): "(Plus, if Kai modifies the virus to infect pure digital beings, his army would just get stronger. I would just be wasting resources for nothing, and it would give humanity a greater reason to fear A.I., which I don't want to happen.)"  
**Kai** (touching fingers, angry, glasses glare): "(F***ing Koji giving me ideas, but godd**m! This is a frustrating dilemma!)"  
**Duran** (green D-laser sword in right hand, smirking): "Ever since I became the second Drama Club President before we were digitized, our club was losing members and it went down hill."  
**Duran** : "Rough times. Most couldn't accept new changes when I became Club President."  
**Duran** : "Well, your gal gave us hope when she joined and recruited you and that was when the games started and I made you all think we never lost members."  
**Kosei** (right thumb pointing to himself, seriously happy): "Duran, everyone, there are innocent students here being tortured by the mastermind and his "demons"."  
**Kosei** : "Save them. That'll end the Doki Doki Virus' production. Leave Ryoku and the others to me! I created a vaccine for this virus."  
**Koji** (parting lips worryingly, eyes closed): "Thank goodness. I also made a vaccine recently."  
**Duran** : "About time. We spent hours trying to come up for something for Aika and Ryoku after we restrained them when they were infected."  
**Kosei** : "And this time, don't get infected again."  
**Kosei** (worried, eyes closed): "Infecting a club president and using her as bait was risky as it was."  
**Main Character 1** (angry): "(Wait! So, he purposely infected Sayori?)"  
**Infected Ryoku** : "Kosei, you b***ard! So you weren't brainwashed by the Cyberlord the entire time were you?"  
**Kosei** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "It's called "acting". We are Drama Club members and like Duran said, it was all for entertainment."  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"You b***ard!""**  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"Then show me your true power! Show me the power you used to _murder_ my beloved Aika!""**  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"And I'll personally defeat you this time."**  
**Kosei** : "Sheesh, you are taking it too seriously."  
**Kosei** : "We couldn't simply tell you that it was all fake and just a game without breaking your's and everyone's character."  
**Kosei** (battle pose, seriously happy): "But fine, you want to see my chaos and despair, you'll get my despair and chaos!"  
**Kosei** : "ModeChange!"  
  


#### Animated CG: D-Ranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Kosei

  
*A 3D image of Kosei (Dokiranger CyberGold) viewed from bottom to top with him rotating horizontally. His Dokiranger CyberGold armor transforms into a dark violet digital suit with glowing gold cybernetic trims digitally appears over his body after making a 360-degree rotation. It's a different design than the original, bearing a "D" mark on his chest.*  
*Kosei as Dokiranger CyberGol-D makes a powerful battle pose and his transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle. Dark violet light shines in his static dark gold background.*  
**Kosei** : ""Light of Despair!" D-Ranger CyberGol-D! Power of Chaos! D-Ranger Kosei!"  
**NOTE: Yes, this guy has three classes other than Student available to him. D-Ranger CyberGol-D is a modification of Dokiranger CyberGold but Kosei currently has it as a ModeChange.**  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor

  
*Kosei's class is changed from "Dokiranger CyberGold" to "D-Ranger CyberGold" (also Level 20). He is equipped with the **CyberGol-D ChaosBuster** , **CyberGol-D D-Armor** , and the DigiAura he currently has if attached. New upgrades appear in your inventory including **ChaosSaber Chip** (CyberGol-D Melee DigiChip), **DestructionLaser Chip** (CyberGol-D Mega DigiChip), **RadiantDeath Chip** (CyberGol-D Giga DigiChip), and **ChaosRage Chip** (CyberGol-D Armor DigiChip).*  
__* **CyberGol-D ChaosBuster** comes with the special abilities: **ChaosBuster** , **Charged ChaosBuster** , and **ChaosFlash** (signature skill). ( **Charged** ) ChaosBuster</b> deals ranged energy/virus damage (they are similar to **DigiBuster** and **Charged DigiBuster** respectively) while **ChaosFlash** deals ranged light/virus damage.*  
__* **CyberGol-D D-Armor** comes with the passive ability: **ChaosVest** (user takes 75% damage from light attacks, 150% damage from darkness and virus attacks).*  
__* **ChaosSaber Chip** is a Melee Chip for **CyberGol-D ChaosBuster** that comes with the special attack: **ChaosSaber** (deals melee light/virus damage).*  
__* **DestructionLaser Chip** is a Mega Chip for **CyberGol-D ChaosBuster** that comes with the special attack: DestructionLaser</b> (deals great ranged light/virus damage in a straight line).*  
__* **RadiantDeath Chip** is a Giga Chip for **CyberGold-D ChaosBuster** that comes with the special attack: **RadiantDeath** (deals great light/explosion/virus damage to an enemy, ignoring defense, with 50% chance of deleting target [20% chance if it's against a boss]).*  
__* **ChaosRage Chip** is an Armor Chip for **CyberGol-D D-Armor** that comes with the special ability: **ChaosRage** (for 3 turns for the user: +8 STR, +8 AGI, +8 SPC, -3 END, -3 SHD, -3 CON, and -10% LE each turn)  
*Two more Infected Cyber Security Rangers appear in front of Kosei.*  
*Add option to open Menu Screen to allow you to save the game, change Kosei's equipment, etc.*  
**Kosei** (CyberGol-D, battle pose, head forward): (I'm surprised this player will actually be able to use this armor since this modification of CyberGold that President Duran made was meant to be used for me as an antagonist when I eventually no longer became a playable character for CyberGold in the RPG.)  
**Kosei** : "(Since I'm their only party member, I'm guessing they'll lose connection if I lose, knowing how our RPG mechanics worked in the Drama Club.)"  
**Duran** : "Yo, Kosei, I'll back you up."  
**Kosei** : "President Duran? I'm currently assigned by the Literature Club's player but...club presidents can't be—"  
**Duran** : "Controlled by the player, I know that. But remember that ally auto-battle system we implemented when we were being invaded?"  
**Kosei** : "Heh, it's been a while that I forgot."  
*Duran was added to your party with the class Cyberlord at Lv. 20.*  
*Duran's skills are: D-Blaster Pistol (basically DigiBuster basic energy/range attack), D-Saber Slash (energy/melee attack), D-Saber Wave (basically a Charged DigiBuster attack), D-Guard (energy/assist, same as Cyber Security Ranger's Cyber Shield), D-Scan (assist, identifies target and increase user's accuracy for 1 turn), Autoport (assist, increases user's evasion for 3 turns), Shield Charge (assist, converts remaining DE into SE by its percentage ratio), EMPulsive Wave (lightning/ranged, 100% DE, reduces all enemies SE & DE to 0 and may paralyze them for 1 turn), Final D-Strike (energy/ranged, 100% DE, deals great energy damage to a row of enemies ignoring SHD)*  
**Message** : Cyberlord Duran has been temporarily added to your party as an auto-battling ally.  
**Koji** (both hands down, parting lips seriously, eyes forward): "(Oh, I could have made Sayori and Monika to be auto-battlers but...)"  
**Koji** : "(...Incompatibility with Dokiranger equipment. Would have been unsafe without manually programming things for them for proper combat.)"  
**Kosei** : "Here we come with the power of the Duran Empire! The Power of Chaos! My Light of Destruction!"  
**Duran** : "It's been a while since you the wrath of my D-Saber, Ryoku. Dahaha! Feel the wrath of the Duran Empire once more!"  
**Duran** : "..."  
**Duran** : "Without my D-Army..."  
**Infected Ryoku** : **"I'll crush you both!"**  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Engage battle*

#### Boss Battle: Kosei (D-Ranger CyberGold) and Duran (Cyberlord [auto-battler]) vs. Infected Ryoku (Deviranger ViralPink)

  
*Battle engaged*  
**NOTE: You can only control Kosei in battle. While you have Cyberlord Duran as your teammate, he automatically attacks on his own (as an auto-battling ally). As a reminder, Club Presidents or those with Club Administrative Privilege cannot be controlled by the player but this is a work around.**  
*After you win the battle*  
__*Go to victory screen with EXP and RDU rewards*  
__*Kosei (D-Ranger CyberGol-D) and Infected Ryoku (Deviranger ViralPink) teleport on screen with Infected Ryoku kneeling*  
__ **Infected Ryoku** (ViralPink, kneeling, head down): "Grrrr..."  
__ **Duran** : "Dahaha! Even with your new powers, you are no match for me, Ryoku! Kosei, finish him."  
__ **Kosei** (CyberGol-D, battle pose, head forward): "From my Light of Despair, I'll create the Light of Hope!"  
__ **Kosei** : "ModeChange! Dokiranger CyberGold!"  
__*Kosei's D-Ranger CyberGol-D sprite changed to Dokiranger CyberGold sprite with a glowing DigiBuster aimed at Infected Ryoku.*  
__ **Kosei** (CyberGold, aiming glowing white DigiBuster): "VaccineBuster!"  
__*Kosei fires a charged blast of white energy at Infected Ryoku and knocks him back.*  
__*Scene fades to white in 4.0 s as Infected Ryoku is slowly demorphing in air.*  
__*End of battle*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor

  
*No music*  
*Ryoku (school uniform) appears on the ground, unconscious*  
*Scene fades in*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
**Duran** (right finger up, wondering, head forward): "Really? Switching back to your—"  
**Duran** (right hand out): "How disrespectful..."  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, both hands down, head forward): "Sorry, I haven't made my new VaccineBuster compatible with CyberGol-D yet."  
**Main Character 1** (chained together, both hands down, surprised, eyes forward): "(I-incredible...)"  
**Kosei** : "Hey Prez, sorry for ordering you around like this but while the others are saving the prisoners, can you protect these guys while I clean the rest of our gang?"  
*Duran is facing up, looking at the injured Literature Club members.*  
**Duran** : "These guys?"  
**Kosei** : "Oh, you should have seen them in action. They are almost just as good with our club's Dokiranger equipment. Almost..."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, yelling, eyes squeezed): "Hey!"  
**Duran** : "Hehe! Well, is that so?"  
*Kosei is facing up, looking at the injured Literature Club members.  
**Kosei** : "Hold still. PhotonSaber!"  
*Kosei creates an energy blade of golden light on his DigiBuster and breaks the chains on the Literature Club members.*  
**Main Character 1** (unchained): "!!!"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, nervous, eyes forward): "!!!"  
*Kosei's helmet digitally disappears*  
**Kosei** (helmetless CyberGold, worried, eyes closed): "I apologize for the trouble I caused."  
**Kosei** : "I understand if you can't forgive me, but I had to do something and not sit back again."  
**Sayori** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "So...you used me?"  
**Main Character 1** (right fist up, angry, eyes forward): "Dude, what the heck?"  
**Sayori** : "Because of you... Monika... I just..."  
**Sayori** (parting lips seriously, eyes forward): "She's suffering because of what I did."  
**Kosei** : "Again, my apologies. Had to take risks and I usually have a bad habit of waiting too long, being too careful...and people I care about and everyone else hurt more."  
**Kosei** : "Being trapped in the choices I had, I'm glad my decision didn't hurt everyone too many people."  
**Kosei** : "I'm just tired of giving up and letting people get infected while I'm hiding in a virtual surveillance room, watching them suffer."  
**Main Character 1** (worried): "..."  
**Kosei** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "So, in my hiding, I studied the computer virus that infected my club members and everyone else."  
**Kosei** : "Thought about ways I could cure it as well as use it to my advantage. I modified it and well...it, again, it was risky..."  
**Kosei** : "I was hoping it would save everyone from Kai's data prison, but, let's see what happens from here."  
**Kosei** : "I'll apologize to your friend later, if she's feeling alright. I hope she can recover."  
*Kosei is facing right.*  
**Kosei** : "Koji, while I barely made any connections, I let the Corp know where we are."  
**Kosei** : "They are doing their best to access the supercomputer. What's the passcode to its location?"  
**Koji** (right finger up, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Thank you, but at this point, it's not really a good idea. I kind of forgot but it's for the best."  
**Kosei** (both hands down nervously): "What?!"  
**Koji** : "While my cousin Kai could have attacked our Nexus dimension at any time, he wants to do it through the supercomputer."  
**Koji** (both hands down, neutral): "If he gets his hands on that computer and the company, our world is over! I had to forget so he doesn't go through my mind."  
**Kosei** : "I see. Smart, but the Corp is getting really anxious."  
**Duran** : "So, which one of you is the Club President, if any?"  
**Sayori** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "I-I am..."  
**Sayori** (eyes away): "Monika here...was one before me, but she's not doing too well... I... umm..."  
**Duran** : "So I take it you both have Club Administrative Privilege? Two admins, one club?! Haha!"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
  
**Infected Aika** (off-scene): **"KOOOOOOSEEEEEIIIIII!!!!"**  
*Play music: Danger! Danger!*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is an intense, symphonic metal battle music, used as the boss battle theme.**  
*A large fireball flies across the corridor from the right, pushing Kosei quickly to the left and our camera follows him.*  
**Kosei** (blocking with both arms, angry, eyes forward): "Grrrrr!!!"  
*The fireball stopped moving and Kosei slide backward several tiles back, slowing down to a stop.*  
*The fireball turns into Infected Aika (ViralRed)*  
*Kosei's helmet digitally appears and he goes into a battle position.*  
**Duran** (off-scene): "Kosei!"  
**Kosei** : "Stay back! You must shield them! I can handle her on my—"  
**Infected Aika** (ViralRed, right fist ready to punch, head forward): **"PAYBACK TIME! This is not only for me but for my dear Ryoku!"**  
*Infected Aika jumps back and does a flaming dash punch towards Kosei. Kosei attempts to block.*  
**Ryo** (off-scene): "Kiryuha!!!"  
*An energy blast from the left side of the screen knocks Infected Aika.*  
*Ryo runs from the left side of the screen and stands by.*  
**Ryo** (battle pose, talking seriously, eyes forward): "You okay, there?"  
**Kosei** : "Y-yeah..."  
*Akida and Takeru walks from the left side of the screen and stands behind Kosei and Ryo.*  
**Ryo** : "I rescued these two. Takeda healed them up but he's lagging behind."  
**Kosei** : "So good so far."  
**Main Character 2** : "A-Akida... Takeru..."  
**Akida** (Akida: both hands down, talking surprisingly, eyes forward / Takeru: both hands down, surprised, eyes forward): "[mc2 name]!"  
**NOTE: Dual sprite for them**  
**Takeru** (Akida: both hands down, surprised, eyes forward / Takeru: both hands down, talking surprisingly, eyes forward): "You're alright!"  
**Kai** (fingers touching, angry, glasses glare): "F******IIIING....."  
**Kosei** : "Careful, you-"  
*Akida and Takeru disappears*  
**Kosei** : "..."  
**Ryo** (surprised, eyes away): "What?"  
**Kai** : "F***ing leave my torture slaves alone! They're still MINE!"  
**Kai** (smirking): "But thanks for healing them, allowing me to torture them much longer."  
**Kai** : "Men, after that chef! I need his healing abilities!"  
**Kosei** : "(D*mn! As long as they are still—I should have—)"  
**Ryo** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "Seriously, after everything I went—"  
**Infected Aika** (off-scene): **"KYEEEEEEAAAH!!! RYOUUUU!!!"**  
*A large fireball flies across the corridor from the right, pushing Ryo quickly to the left until he's off-screen.*  
**Ryo** (blocking with both arms, gritting teeth seriously, eyes forward): "Grr!!"  
*The large fireball turns into Infected Aika (ViralRed) as she enters a battle pose.*  
*Kosei goes into a battle pose*  
*Cyberlord Duran enters the scene to the edge of the scene from the opposite direction with a green d-shaped laser sword in hand*  
**Duran** (green D-laser sword in right hand, talking seriously, head forward): "Oi! Aika, you are fighting me! Don't you dare turn you back on the Great Evil Cyberlord—"  
**Kosei** : "Again, I wish not to command you, President, but don't let the Literature Club members and Ryoku be unguarded."  
**Duran** : "Crud, Bakudan..."  
  
*Camera scrolls to the right and Infected Bakudan (ViralOrange) is nearby the Literature Club members and the unconscious Ryoku.*  
**NOTE: By now or before now (probably won't notice in the mod version), Monika's collar is gone (taken off off-screen).**  
*Pauses for 1 s*  
**Erika** (both hands up, nervous, eyes squeezed): "Eek! This thing again!"  
*Infected Bakudan (ViralOrange) approaches near Ryoku.*  
**Infected Bakudan** (ViralOrange, left hand on hip, head forward): **"Heh, don't worry, Ryoku, you'll become one of us again, buddy."**  
*Main Character 1 steps in front of Ryoku*  
**Main Character 1** (right fist up, angry, eyes forward): "You're... You're going to have to go through me first."  
**Sayori** (both hands up, crying nervously, eyes forward): "[mc1 name], what are you doing?"  
**Infected Bakudan** (battle pose): **"Watch it, dork! Get back in your cell."**  
**Infected Bakudan** : **"You won't like me when I'm angry...and I'll _explode_ when I'm angry...and I mean that _literally_..."**  
**Main Character 1** : "..."  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*Cyberlord Duran teleports between Main Character 1 and Infected Bakudan and slashes him with the D-Saber.*  
**Duran** : "Chaaaa!"  
**Infected Bakudan** (unguarded): **"Mmm..."**  
*Infected Bakudan (ViralOrange)'s body glows white*  
*Sound effect: Charging sound*  
*Infected Bakudan (ViralOrange) jumps and attaches to Duran*  
**Duran** : "What? Let go—"  
**Main Character 1** (surprised): "Crud!"  
*Cyberlord Duran and Infected Bakudan (ViralOrange) teleport towards to the right side of the screen away from the Literature Club members and Infected Bakudan, still attached to Cyberlord Duran (who put up a green aura), blows up and pushes Cyberlord Duran back, destroying his green aura.*  
*Play sound: Explosion*  
**Duran** (unguarded): "Gaaaah...! OOUUCH! Not as powerful as CyberOrange's GigaCrash, but that still hurt up close, even with my D-Guard."  
**Main Character 1** : "(He tanked that explosion!)"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*Infected Bakudan (ViralOrange) teleports back on scene, one body piece at a time up to five times until his full ViralOrange sprite is on screen.*  
**Infected Bakudan** : **"Kehehehe! You no longer stand a chance against me, Cyberlord. My new Deviranger ViralOrange form literally makes me a living bomb and I can come back every time...to blow you over-and-over again."**  
**Infected Bakudan** : **"You'll die protecting them...and Ryoku will come back to our side along with the new recruits."**  
*Music fades out*  
  
*Ryoku stands up*  
**Ryoku** (school uniform, both hands down, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Is that so...?"  
*Exclamation marks appear above everyone but Infected Bakudan in the area for 1.0 s.*  
**Duran** (battle pose, smirking): "Well, well, well... Welcome back, Big Boy. We miss you."  
**Ryoku** (right fist up, angry): "Duran..."  
**Ryoku** (both hands down, serious, eyes closed): "..."  
**Ryoku** (right hand out, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Duran, I can't forgive you for what you did to—"  
*A fireball enters the scene, heading towards Ryoku but Cyberlord Duran teleports between them and blocks the fireball with his D-Guard as the fireball turns into Infected Aika (ViralRed), clashing with Cyberlord Duran*  
*Ryoku turns around with an exclamation mark over his head for 1.0 s*  
**Infected Aika** (ViralPink, battle pose, head forward): **"AHAHAHA! Ryoku, dear, let me touch you again!"**  
**Ryoku** (right fist up, surprised): "A-Aika...?!"  
**Duran** : "Oiiiii! _Ayy-ka_ , over here!"  
*Ryo front flips into the scene, over Aika without being seen by her as Aika draws her attention to Duran.*  
**Infected Aika** : **"GRRRRRR!!! How many times do I have to bloody tell you? It's 'Aika'...!"**  
*Ryo turns around and charges an energy attack in his hands by his waste.*  
**Infected Aika** : **" _'EYE...KAH!'_ "**  
**NOTE: Just adding meta-ness to Aika's name since Aika's name could easily be mispronounced by those who don't know Japanese pronunciation.**  
**Ryo** (two-handed blast attack pose, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Kiryuha!"  
*Cyberlord Duran teleports a few steps away as Ryo fires a Kiryuha at Infected Aika, pushing Aika back*  
**Ryo** (battle pose): "Leave Aika to me and the other guy."  
**Ryo** : "As one of my former club student, I want to teach her a real lesson."  
**Duran** : "Heh, I heard she got banned from your Martial Arts Club before coming to my Drama Cub."  
**Ryo** : "She needs some real discipline... That hot-headed, arrogant..."  
**Ryoku** : "Please, save her. She means well."  
**Ryo** : "Of course."  
*Ryo dashes off screen*  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose, head forward): "We will save them all and I like to apologize that everything we did in our dimension was staged but everything right now is serious."  
**Ryoku** (both hands down, serious, eyes closed): "..."  
*Infected Bakudan teleports on scene*  
**Infected Bakudan** : **"Ryoku, come back with us peacefully and I won't blow you up."**  
**Ryoku** : "..."  
**Ryoku** (right hand thrust w/ CyberPink DigiChanger, talking seriously, eyes forward): "How about this!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "Hey, isn't that...?!"  
**Ryoku** : "CyberForce Emergency!"

#### Animated CG: Dokiranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Ryoku

  
*Play music: CyberForce Emergency!*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's energetic electronic/symphonic metal. Some epic metal music! Alternately, you can play any _Power Ranger_ or _Super Sentai_ theme song or even a Digimon evolution theme song like "[brave heart](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/b1uH4BnswKQ)".**  
*A 3D image of Ryoku viewed from bottom to top with him rotating horizontally. A dark grayish teal digital suit with glowing pink cybernetic trims digitally appears over her body after making a 360-degree rotation.*  
*Ryoku as Dokiranger CyberPink makes a bulky pose with force energy coming out of his hands, then goes into a battle pose and his transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle. Waves of purplish force energy appear pushing Ryoku down around his body (like a downward aura) in front of his static pink background.*  
**Ryoku** : ""Strength of the Heart!" Dokiranger CyberPink! Power of Force! Ryoku!"  
  
*Ryoku transforms into Dokiranger CyberPink and we can choose to fight Infected Aika as Kosei with Ryo as ally or Infected Bakudan as Ryoku with Duran as ally*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor

  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "!!!"  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, surprised, eyes forward): "He donned that armor pretty well... The original..."  
**Infected Bakudan** (ViralOrange, left hand on hip, head forward): **"Heh, back with that obsolete tech."**  
**Infected Bakudan** : **"As the new leader of Master Kai's KaiserFever Deviranger squadron, you don't stand a chance against me..."**  
**Ryoku** (CyberPink, battle pose, head forward): "Bakudan, we'll see who's the better leader. You were always technically my second-in-command since Kosei made me team l—"  
**Infected Bakudan** : **"Plus, CyberForce's advanced Digirangers' power suits relies on "player" controls."**  
**Ryoku** (both hands down nervously): "...?"  
**Duran** (talking neutrally, head forward): "I think you and Aika were infected and feral at the time I dropped my charade and explained to the survivors what was really happening in our dimension when our world was invaded by our new enemy."  
**Ryoku** (both hands down): "I was there at the time and you deeply injured me but Kosei told us a long time ago that we lived in some kind of digital world, but to think it was all just a video game..."  
**Duran** (smirking): "Two video games, actually."  
**Ryoku** : "Forget it, I'll deal with you later."  
**Duran** : "We never did finish that final battle, but wasn't it hilarious when—"  
**Ryoku** (right fist up angrily): "Just shut up!"  
**Infected Bakudan** : **"Ryoku, you WILL come back to the Master's side. We have a new destiny ahead and I'm _dying_ to attack our real dimension as an elite warrior of the Kaiser Empire!"**  
**Ryoku** : "Bakudan, this isn't like you. I refuse!"  
**Infected Bakudan** (battle pose): **"You cannot refuse. It is inevitable! Now, enough talk!"**  
  
*Camera moves to the left away from the others to view the battle between Kosei and Ryo versus Infected Aika (ViralRed)*  
**Kosei** : "Good to know that Ryoku regained his status as a playable character."  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "And just in case, I just studied your vaccine program. You guys are now able to to build vaccines to cure the virus and I built some for you guys."  
**Kosei** : "Sweet!"  
**Kai** (touching fingers, angry, glasses glare): "F***ing Koji!!! Godd***it, is there anything I can do? This is so... Errrrrr!!! Everything is f***ing disrupted and too many things are—"  
**Kosei** : "Yo, Lit's player from beyond, can you assist us? We got two battles to do."  
*You received 5 **DDVaccine** s and you can now build **DDVaccine** s in Build Items to cure party members from the **QuickVirus** and **DDVirus** status effects. **DDVaccine** s can also be targeted on viral enemies, which have 20% chance to instantly destroy them (5% chance against a viral boss) when used on them in battle.*  
__**NOTE: **DDVirus** is now a new status effect. It is a variation of **QuickVirus** that persists throughout the entire battle and in the overworld unless if cured with a **DDVaccine**. The **DDVirus** status effect was not introduce until now since it would have gave an unfair disadvantage to players without having items or skills to cure them. While **DigiCure** s were made to cure other status effects, they cannot cure **QuickVirus** or **DDVirus**.**  
  
*Duran was added to your party as an auto-battling ally with the class Cyberlord at Lv. 20.*  
*Ryoku was added to your party with the class Dokiranger CyberPink at Lv. 20.*  
**NOTE: When Ryoku is in the Dokiranger CyberPink class, his Agility (AGI) in Dokiranger CyberPink is greater than Natsuki's AGI as CyberPink due to Ryoku being used to the weight of CyberPink for so long and it suits his body physique since he is a bodybuilder.**  
*Ryo was added to your party members with the class Ryujutsu Master at Lv. 20.*  
**NOTE: Duran and Ryo are both auto-battling ally characters, being Club Presidents, and we cannot change anything from their class.**  
*Ryo's skills are: **Kiryuha** (気竜波 _Kiryūha_ , meaning "Ki Dragon Wave", an energy/ranged attack), **Chokiryuha** (超気竜波 _Chōkiryūha_ , meaning "Super Ki Dragon Wave", a stronger energy/ranged attack but costs more DE), **Abareken** (暴れ拳, meaning "Rampage Fists", an energy/melee attack that attacks 3 times), **Kyoryurai** (恐竜雷 _Kyōryūrai_ , meaning "Dinosaur Thunder", a strong lightning/melee attack), **Ryuengeki** (竜炎撃 _Ryūengeki_ , meaning "Dragon Flame Attack", a fire/ranged attack), **Kyoryu Gekido** (恐竜激怒 _Kyōryū Gekido_ , "Dinosaur Fury", increases the user's STR and AGI but the user can't use ranged special attacks or **Ryu Gekido** for 3 turns), and **Shiryu Gekido** (竜激怒 _Shiryū Gekido_ , "Death Dragon Fury", increases the user's STR and SPC but reduced HP by 10% for 3 turns and **Kyoryu Gekido** is disabled for 3 turns).*  
**NOTE: Martial Arts Club President Ryo's Martial Arts style, called Ryujutsu (竜術, meaning "Dragon Technique" or "Dragon Arts"), uses chi/qi/ki (気, pronounced "Kee"; a person's life force energy) and the style is themed around dragons and dinosaurs (dinosaurs are classified as dragons in eastern Asia). However, ki in this case is produced from the user's body digitally during the _Club Hub World_ project.**  
*Generating files in the ".../characters/" folder: "[duran.chr](https://sta.sh/01kjdd18seu8)", "[ryo.chr](https://sta.sh/01htwncy6f8j)", "[ryoku.chr](https://sta.sh/013gd3lybxc9)"*  
**Message** : Ryoku was added to your party. Cyberlord Duran and Ryujutsu Master Ryo have been temporarily added to your party as auto-battling allies.  
**Menu options:** Which battle do you want to engage first? You'll enter a battle with the other party afterwards. There are no breaks between battles.  
__Open Pause Menu  
____*Pause menu is opened*  
____*Return to these menu options*  
__Kosei and Ryo VS Infected Aika (ViralRed)  
____*Engage battle as Kosei with Ryo as his auto-battling ally against Infected Aika (ViralRed)*  
__Ryoku and Duran VS Infected Bakudan (ViralOrange)  
____*Engage battle as Ryoku with Duran as his auto-battling ally against Infected Bakudan (ViralOrange)*  
**NOTE: If it's possible in RPG Maker MV (probably with certain plugins if they exist), I might this a single dual battle for the game version: Two separate battles on one game screen taking place simultaneously. If not, then the game version will use this fanfiction version.**  
  


#### Boss Battle: Kosei and Ryujutsu Master Ryo vs. Infected Aika (ViralRed)

  
*Play music: Danger! Danger!*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is an intense, symphonic metal battle music, used as the boss battle theme.**  
*Party member Ryoku and party ally Duran will NOT be included in this battle.*  
*In this battle, all of Infected Aika's attacks may inflict Quick Virus (20% chance if hit) or DDVirus (10% chance if hit). If Kosei gets infected, Ryo will use his next turn to cure Kosei's QuickVirus or DDVirus status effect without consuming a DDVaccine.*  
*After you win the battle*  
__*Go to victory screen with EXP and RDU rewards*  
__*Kosei (Dokiranger CyberGold), Duran (Cyberlord), and Infected Bakudan (Deviranger ViralOrange) teleport on screen with Infected Bakudan kneeling*  
__ **Aika** (ViralRed, kneeling, head down): "D**mit!"  
__ **Ryo** (battle pose): "You still have much to learn, my fallen pupil."  
__ **Kosei** (CyberGold, aiming glowing white DigiBuster, head forward): "VaccineBuster!"  
__*Kosei fires a charged blast of white energy at Infected Aika and knocks her back.*  
__*Scene fades to white in 1.0 s as Infected Aika is demorphing in air, then fades to black in 2.0 s.*  
__*End of battle*  
*After defeating Infected Aika (ViralRed), if you haven't defeated Infected Bakudan (ViralOrange), proceed to "Boss Battle: Ryoku and Cyberlord Duran vs. Infected Duran (ViralOrange)", otherwise, proceed to the next "Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor".*  
  


#### Boss Battle: Ryoku and Cyberlord Duran vs. Infected Duran (ViralOrange)

  
*Play music: Danger! Danger!*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is an intense, symphonic metal battle music, used as the boss battle theme.**  
*Party member Kosei and party ally Ryo will NOT be included in this battle.*  
*In this battle, all of Infected Aika's attacks may inflict QuickVirus (20% chance if hit) or DDVirus (10% chance if hit). If Ryoku gets infected, Duran will use his next turn to cure Ryoku's QuickVirus or DDVirus status effect without consuming a DDVaccine.*  
*No EXP will be earned after battle since the party members are already at maximum level but a good amount of RDU will still be rewarded.*  
*Upon defeating Ryoku*  
*After defeating Infected Bakudan (ViralOrange), if you haven't defeated Infected Aika (ViralRed), proceed to "Boss Battle: Bakudan and Cyberlord Duran vs. Infected Aika (ViralRed)", otherwise, proceed to the next "Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor".*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor

  
*The Literature Club members are still sitting in their spots. Aika is lying on the ground near the left edge of the camera (while the people her infected self battle against are off-screen in that direction). In the center is Ryoku (Dokiranger CyberPink) and Duran (Cyberlord with D-Saber in hand) standing with Infected Bakudan (Deviranger ViralOrange) opposing them.*  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's melodic horror, used as the overworld theme.**  
**Infected Bakudan** (ViralOrange, battle pose, head forward): "*Panting* Err... Err..."  
**Duran** (Cyberlord, green D-laser sword in right hand, smirking, head forward): "Heh! That's all you got, bud?"  
**Ryoku** (CyberPink, battle pose, head forward): "It's over, Bakudan."  
**Infected Bakudan** : "Heh... You just have that pesky Cyberlord on your side."  
**Infected Bakudan** : "I win easily if it's just me and you."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, surprised, eyes forward): "Amazing...!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, mouth opened happily, eyes forward): "I admit, he is very impressive with the armor I used."  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteringly, eyes away): "(And looking good in it.)"  
*Kosei (Dokiranger CyberGold) teleports in front of Infected Bakudan*  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, aiming glowing white DigiBuster, head forward): "VaccineBuster, fire!"  
*Infected Bakudan teleports to dodge the white energy ball.*  
*Infected Bakudan reappears behind Kosei, attached to his body.*  
*Ryoku and Duran have an exclamation mark over their head for 1.0 s*  
**Kosei** (Infected Bakudan (ViralOrange) attached to Kosei (CyberGold)): "Ehh!!!"  
**Infected Bakudan** (Infected Bakudan (ViralOrange) attached to Kosei (CyberGold)): "Hahaha! Go ahead, attack me!"  
**Infected Bakudan** : "I'll blow him up to pieces with all of you and this whole school!"  
**Ryoku** : "Kosei!"  
**Kosei** : "Heh!"  
**Infected Bakudan** : "What are you—"  
**Kosei** : "Duran, now!"  
*Duran turns off his D-Saber*  
**Duran** (right fingers snap): "Heh! *Snaps finger*"  
*Pauses for 0.5 s*  
*Bakudan gets shocked and falls off of Kosei, demorphing into his school uniform, cured from the Doki Doki Virus*  
**Main Character 2** (both hands on head, nervous, eyes forward): "Ehh?"  
**Yuri** (left hand up, nervous, eyes forward): "What did he—"  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking happily, eyes forward): "Actually making use of my build-able vaccines. Nice!"  
**Koji** : "Took so long but we are finally on the advantage."  
**Kai** (slamming fists, angry, glasses glare): "Errrrrrr! D*mn you!"  
**Koshiro** (both hands down, talking seriously, glasses glare): "Kai, what the h*ll are you doing?"  
**Koshiro** : "Don't get too flustered. I am starting to get disappointed in you."  
**Kai** (fingers touching, serious): "Actually, I can take advantage of this defeat but what the h*ll have you been—"  
**Koshiro** : "The Cooking Club's Head Chef has been re-secured and sealed, at the least."  
**Ryo** (battle pose, talking seriously, eyes forward): "What?!"  
**Kai** (smirking): "I'm glad you still have your uses."  
**Koshiro** (serious): "..."  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Wait, where's Takeda?"  
**Ryo** (right fist up, eyes closed): "D*mn, I should have stayed with him."  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose, head forward): "I'm going to go ahead. Yumi and Kenta look like they could use a little help."  
*Ryoku demorphs from Dokiranger CyberPink to his school uniform and walks towards Aika*  
**Ryoku** (school uniform, right hand out, talking seriously, eyes forward): "I'll stay here and guard Aika and the others."  
**Ryo** (battle pose, talking seriously, eyes forward): "I'm going to continue my mission. Hopefully recover Takeda and the others."  
*Ryo runs away*  
*Ryo leaves the party*  
*Deleting file in the ".../characters/" folder: "ryo.chr"*  
**Message** : Ryo left the party.  
  
*Kosei's helmet digitally disappears*  
**Kosei** (helmetless CyberGold, right hand out, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Alright, Duran, do you think you can stay and guard the—"  
**Duran** (right hand out, talking seriously, head forward): "Oi, I am not a babysitter, Kosei."  
**Ryoku** : "Also, I'm not used to seeing this school in... Jeez..."  
**Duran** : "Hee-yeah, I totally demolish this school in our dimension, but no _reeeaaal_ people were harmed in our games...except for, umm..."  
**Ryoku** (arms crossed, angry): "Duran..."  
**Duran** (right hand on head, nervously happy): "For entertainment...?! Sorry, at least everyone's alive...not counting the data people that, umm..."  
**Ryoku** (talking seriously, eyes closed): "Forget it, just stop. We're in enemy territory."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Hey, umm... Do you think you can make us fighters...like those Dokiranger forms Koji gave us earlier?"  
**Duran** (right fingers snap, talking happily): "Yeah, umm... Kosei, do you still have those, umm...CyberForce's special classes?"  
**Koji** (talking neutrally): "I saw the other classes available in your club hub world but they were well protected compared to the Dokiranger ones that were playable so I couldn't bother with them."  
**Kosei** : "The special classes are more complicated to use but—"  
*Kosei walks towards the Literature Club members*  
**Kosei** (talking happily, eyes forward): "I'm sure you guys'll figure out how they work but they aren't compatible with those with Club Administrative Privileges."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Ah, well, thank you, umm..."  
**Duran** (right hand out): "Just go ahead. We'll train them, right, Ryoku?"  
**Kosei** (talking seriously): "Right, later!"  
*Kosei (CyberGold)'s helmet appears and Kosei digitally teleports off-screen*  
  
*Ryoku carries Aika and sets her to the wall next to the Literature Club members*  
**Ryoku** (right hand out, talking seriously happy, eyes forward): "CyberPink may be my signature transformation, but as someone who has also previously operated the CyberKnight special transformation, I'll teach you all everything I know about being an operative CyberForce Digiranger."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "T-thanks, man!"  
**Duran** (talking neutrally): "I'm not 100% sure but I do believe the special classes were coded to be able to function with or without playable characters, unlike the heart classes, since their data originally functioned among NPCs that were among my dimension's Duran Empire."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "And will they work for us Club Presidents?"  
**Duran** (talking happily): "Not really, but hey, maybe I could help you code some new Cyberlord gear like I made. Maybe that will work. Ha!"  
**Ryoku** : "Are you all ready...?"  
**Main Character 1** (right fist up, seriously happy, eyes forward): "Mmm!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hips, talking neutrally happy, eyes forward): "I'm ready to kick some virus butt."  
**Ryoku** (right fist up, talking seriously happy, eyes forward): "That's the spirit!"  
**Main Character 2** (right hand up, worried, eyes down): "I... I don't really like to fight but..."  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Same, but..."  
**Main Character 2** (serious, eyes forward): "I... I don't want Kai to hurt anyone else."  
**Erika** (right hand up, talking seriously, eyes forward): "We suffered a lot because of that big meanie! Torturing us to hurt others when we were part of his stupid club."  
**Ryoku** (arms crossed, serious, eyes closed): "That man caused too much damage."  
**Duran** : "Trying to become the next Cyberlord. Heh! Literally trying to become a Emperor of the Digital World."  
**Duran** (both hands down, talking neutrally): "Sorry, I shouldn't joke about that."  
**Ryoku** (right fist up, sad): "Sorry, in my world, I let my guard down when I saw my dear Aika reanimated from the dead, as an infected monster...and she got the jump on me."  
**Ryoku** : "And my team... they relied on me, as their leader."  
**Duran** : "You and Aika were such wild beasts that we had to lock you up in cages, defending against waves of monsters."  
**Duran** : "And Koshiro, showing up out of nowhere, out of all people...and that's when he got me..."  
**Duran** : "I felt so much insanity and eagerness building inside me and then...POOF!"  
**Duran** : "Then the next time we saw you, you all looked more like your normal selves as an Infected."  
**Duran** (right hand out, talking happily): "Ya' evolved so much sentiently under the enemy's spell."  
**Ryoku** : "I can remember more on the terror I caused recently on you people than back that."  
**Ryoku** : "Please, forgive us. I'm terribly sorry for causing you so much trouble and you were all—"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "I know. I briefly became one of those monsters and I hurt..."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, worried, eyes away): "..."  
**Monika** (sitting w/ arms wrapped around knees, parting lips sadly, eyes down): "..."  
**Ryoku** (talking neutrally sad, eyes forward): "Are you alright, Miss?"  
**Ryoku** (talking neutrally): "Wait, you're Monika? It's been a while since I last saw—"  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Monika** (eyes forward): "Huh?"  
**Monika** (eyes down): "..."  
**Monika** : "I'm sorry..."  
**Ryoku** (arms crossed, serious, eyes closed): "Glad to know the students Duran killed were not the real ones."  
**Duran** (right finger up, talking neutrally): "Hey...well...that's true."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, worried, eyes forward): "Monika, I'm sorry for what we—"  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, sad): "[mc1 name], she needs some space. After what I did to her, being infected..."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly worried, eyes away): "..."  
**Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "We all had done...bad things...being infected."  
**Duran** (arms crossed, parting lips sadly): "I at least got the collar off of her. Kind of frightened her. Again, sorry, Milady."  
**Ryoku** (both hands down, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Let's not waste anymore time."  
**Ryoku** : "Once my friends wake up, we'll end their terrorism. Until then, I'll train you all to be valiant CyberForce warriors."  
**Ryoku** (serious): "Prepare yourselves."  
*All Literature Club members besides Monika nods up and down with some members raising their arm(s).*  
  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose, head forward): "Yo, player? Can I have some assistance? My CyberGold form, not the Gol-D form, has limited capabilities without a player assisting me."  
**Kosei** : "We got a whole corridor of enemies in our path."  
**Duran** : "I'm certain that the special classes have 100% capabilities without a player. Go, help my bud!"  
*Duran and Ryoku leaves the party*  
*Deleting files in the ".../characters/" folder: "duran.chr", "ryoku.chr"*  
**Message** : Duran and Ryoku left your party.  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor

  
**NOTE: This will now be on the far right side of the map in a vertical corridor on the overview.**  
*Kenta (Warlock), Yumi (school uniform), and Kosei (CyberGold) are in the area.*  
**Kenta** (dark wizard outfit, scepter standing in right hand, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Wave after wave and it's too bad I'm limited on the amount of Dokimons I can use in these tight spaces plus most of my Dokimons are were corrupted in my world."  
**Yumi** (right hand out, neutrally serious, eyes forward): "Ah, yeah... It means we are on the right track. They don't want us reaching this area."  
**Kenta** (worried): "Man, why does it feel painful destroying my clubmates over and over when I had no problem battling them in my games with no remorse?"  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose, head forward): "When games lock your mentality in certain mind sets to make sure even the Club President is playing their game the way they were meant to be played... I'm sure Koji told you this. (I'm astounded that Kai had the willpower to bypass that system unless if he found a glitch exploit.)"  
**Kenta** : "I know, but it still felt like I was free to do...whatever."  
**Yumi** : "Stay focused, boys..."  
*A group of infected students led by Infected Denki (ViralYellow) appear on scene from the south.*  
**Infected Denki** (ViralYellow, battle pose, head forward): **"It's been a while since we last battled when you were "quote-on-quote, hypnotized" by the Cyberlord, Kosei."**  
**Infected Denki** : "And this time, I am back in action with all of my flesh and blood."  
**Kosei** : "I don't know how many times I said this but I'll say it now..."  
**Kosei** : "Even though you have always been quite timid and not here for the acting, thank you for joining the Drama Club as one of my junior stage technician."  
**Infected Denki** : **"And it was boring the whole time. If only if the Gaming Club was around and if I didn't have some friends like you that wanted me in the Drama Club for services, I—"**  
**Kosei** (arms crossed): "Ahhh, you don't mean that, do you?"  
**Kosei** (battle pose): "Now, will you be so kind to let us pass before things get ugly."  
**Infected Denki** : **"Make me!"**  
**Yumi** (neutrally happy): "We're going to rock your socks off, kid."  
**Infected Denki** (angry battle pose): **"Mmmmmmmmmm!!!"**  
**Infected Denki** (battle pose): **"..."**  
**Infected Denki** (arms crossed): **"Taunt me all you like, but you won't get me angry as your little sister is right now."**  
**Yumi** : "Ahh, little sister? Are you talking to **meeeeeee? rrrrrr** —"  
**Kosei** (both hands down surprisingly): "!!!"  
**Kosei** (both hands down, head down): "........."  
*Kenta aims his staff*  
**Kenta** (scepter aiming from right hand, talking seriously, eyes forward): "MagiShock: ThunderBlast!"  
*Kenta fires lightning bolts throughout the corridor at the infected group, knocking some back, but Infected Denki (ViralYellow) blocked it as he has resistance to lightning.  
**Infected Denki** : **"Fool! Electrical attacks don't work well against me. It's my own element."**  
**Yumi** (neutrally happy): "Well, I guess we need..."  
*Yumi digitally summons an electric Explorer guitar and sunglasses.*  
**Yumi** (holding Explorer guitar w/ sunglasses): "...a little bit more _power!_ Ba-dum pss!"  
**Kenta** : "Will you take it more seriously? We still have a big fight on our hands."  
*More infected students arrive behind and on the sides of Infected Denki (ViralYellow) including world sprites of Infected Female Student E and Infected Male Student E*  
**Infected Male Student E** (school uniform, battle pose, crazily seriously happy, eyes forward): **"Your Combat Level may still be higher, but my magic has grown a lot stronger, President Kenta, and you're up against an army."**  
**Infected Female Student E** (school uniform, battle pose, crazily seriously happy, eyes forward): **"Beware of my new Viramons! Your Dokimons don't stand a chance against my viral variations, that is, if you can summon them in this new environment."**  
**Kenta** (serious, eyes hidden): "You dare challenge the Great Dark Warlock, young adventures?"  
**Kenta** (eyes forward): "Bring it on! But whatever new magic you have don't scare me."  
**Koji** (facing forward, smacking seriously, eyes forward): "IT'S NOT MAGIC, IT'S—"  
**Koji** (limping exhaustedly, glasses glare): "Never mind... (I gotta focus.)"  
*Generating files in the ".../characters/" folder: "[kenta.chr](https://sta.sh/01tk2eshgl0y)", "[yumi.chr](https://sta.sh/018nd1ll6grh)"*  
  
*Kenta was added to your party members with the class Warlock at Lv. 20.*  
*Kenta's skills are: **MagiFlame: InfernalFlames** (attacks an area of enemies with fire), **MagiShock: ThunderBlast** (attacks all enemies with lightning. Will not use if Infected Denki (ViralYellow) is the last enemy), **MagiWater: Tsunami** (attacks all enemies with water), **Spellbinder** (paralyzes an enemy for 2 turns), **Dokimon Summoning: Chikodemon** (summons a bloody lesser demon), **Dokimon Summoning: Chikoryumon** (summons a bloody lesser dragon)*  
**NOTE: Kenta's SE is treated as "Spell Energy" instead of "Shield Energy" and his "magic" uses SE instead of DE. However, his Dokimon Summonings use "DE".*  
  
*Yumi was added to your party members with the class Music Goddess at Lv. 20.*  
*Yumi's skills are: **Amplification** (increases SPC for 3 turns), **Acoustic Guitar Smash** (deals melee earth damage), **Amp Overload** (paralyzes a target for 3 turns), **Calming Piano Tune** (decreases all enemies STR and SPC for 3 turns), **Radical Electric Guitar Solo Overload** (deals ranged lightning damage to 3 random enemies), **Heavy Metal Guitar Smash** (deals melee metal damage), **Rumble-Tumble Bass** (deals ranged force damage and may paralyze target a target for 1 turn), **Supersonic Windy Jazz** (deals ranged wind damage), **The Rock Band Hero Finisher!** (Yumi's ultimate attack where you assist her in a quick-time event rhythm mini-game; more successions = more ranged damage of various elements to random enemies).*  
  
**Message** : Warlock Kenta and Music Goddess Yumi have been temporarily added to your party as auto-battling allies.  
**Menu options:**  
__Open Pause Menu  
____*Pause menu is opened*  
____*Return to these menu options*  
__Engage battle  
____*Player engages a boss battle with Infected Denki (ViralYellow) along with enemies Infected Male Student D, Infected Male Student E, Infected Female Student D, and Infected Female Student E*


	12. Final Tuesday RPG (Part C)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Chapters 6, 7, and 8 were split into multiple parts on Archive on Our Own, this is actually the second part of " **Chapter 8: Final Tuesday RPG**."  
>   
>  **Useful links**  
> [Expression/Pose guide for the scripted fanfiction series](https://sta.sh/02eayquu1ss) ([RPG chapter's extra expression/pose guide](sta.sh/0221ghj6c9ir))  
> [Discord server](https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh)  
> [Fan mod version for DDLC!](https://github.com/Thunder-Dragon-Productions/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus)  
> [ReLC!TDDV Wiki](https://relctddv.fandom.com/)  
> [Subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/relctddv/)  
> [Characters made in _Gacha Club_ (spoilers)](https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/art/ReLC-TDDV-characters-in-Gacha-Club-Spoilers-854915505)  
>   
>  **RPG Guide**  
> [Classes and character profiles](https://sta.sh/01691gqpd67h)  
> [Enemy profiles](https://sta.sh/01poclgb0mk5)  
> [Items, skills, others list](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5)  
> [Extra stuff (spoilers)](https://sta.sh/2avg46e91qf)

#### Boss Battle: Kosei, Kenta (Warlock [auto-battler]), and Yumi (Music Goddess [auto-battler]) vs. Infected Denki (Deviranger ViralYellow) and Infected Male Students D and E and Infected Female Students D and E

  
*If Yumi performs **The Rock Band Hero Finisher!** ultimate skill which she will try at least once.*  
__ **Yumi** (right hand out, neutrally happy, eyes forward): "Hey, sweetie! I know you can't control us, but can you assist me in jamming..."  
__ **Yumi** (holding Explorer guitar w/ sunglasses): "...and rocking these guys out?"  
__* **The Rock Band Hero Finisher!** attack animation and music starts.*  
__*During the animation of this skill, time and press the corresponding buttons to deal damage to random enemies (even if you don't participate, the attack will still deal small damage to random enemies). NOTE: Missing notes don't add any damage bonus while pressing buttons at the wrong time weakens the next hit.*  
__*After the animation, if you successfully hit 100% of the button inputs with no mistakes (a.k.a. 100% Full Combo)*  
____ **Yumi** (talking happily): "Ahaaaa~ Absolutely magnificent! We should totally jam out together someday."  
__*After the animation, if you successfully hit 100% of the button inputs with at least one button mistake (a.k.a. 100% but not a Full Combo)*  
____ **Yumi** (talking happily): "Oooh! You nearly perfected it. Still amazing. We should totally jam out together someday."  
__*After the animation, if you successfully hit 70% to 99.99% of the button inputs*  
____ **Yumi** (neutrally happy): "Hey, that was pretty good. You're getting the hang of it."  
__*After the animation, if you successfully hit 40% to 69.99% of the button inputs*  
____ **Yumi** (neutrally happy): "It's okay, dude. With some practice, you might become a star."  
__*After the animation, if you successfully hit 0% to 39.99% of the button inputs*  
____ **Yumi** (neutrally serious): "Seriously, dude?"  
____ **Yumi** (neutrally happy): "I know this may be all new to you, but I know you can put some effort. Believe in yourself. I believe in your abilities."  
  
*If Infected Denki (ViralYellow) is defeated in battle normally*  
__*If Kosei's class is currently not **Dokiranger CyberGold** , his class and sprite changes to **Dokiranger CyberGold** *  
__*Kosei aims a glowing DigiBuster aimed at Infected Denki.*  
__ **Kosei** (CyberGold, aiming glowing white DigiBuster): "VaccineBuster!"  
__*Kosei fires a charged blast of white energy at Infected Denki. Infected Denki demorphs into his school uniform and disappears*  
__*End of battle. All remaining enemies disappear from battle. NOTE: Surviving enemies don't count as being defeated.*  
__*Go to victory screen with EXP and RDU rewards for the defeated enemies.*  
  
*If Infected Denki (ViralYellow) is defeated in battle via **DDVaccine** (10% chance of deleting Infected Denki from battle while having 20% of deleting other infected students) or Cyber Security Ranger's **Vaccine Emitter** *  
__*Infected Denki (ViralYellow) demorphs into his school uniform and disappears*  
__*End of battle. All remaining enemies disappear from battle. NOTE: Surviving enemies don't count as being defeated.*  
__*Go to victory screen with EXP and RDU rewards for the defeated enemies.*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor

  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity Fever*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's intense melodic horror, used as a second overworld theme when things get intense. It's essentially a fast and intense remix of "Interdimensional Calamity". Alternately, you could listen to the "Bombing Mission" portion of ["Opening - Bombing Mission"](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/R1Ig_VOaoAo?t=70) by Nobuo Uematsu from _Final Fantasy VII_.**  
*Denki is lying on the ground next to Kosei (CyberGold), Kenta (Warlock), and Yumi.*  
*A new wave of enemies are blocking their way.*  
*Scene fades in*  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose, head forward): "I'm going ahead."  
**Kenta** (dark wizard outfit, scepter standing in right hand, talking seriously, eyes forward): "We got it from here. Go on."  
*Kosei digitally teleports through the crowd of infected students multiple times with us following him until Kenta, Denki, and Yumi are at least out of sight, but his helmet gets knocked off*  
*Kenta and Yumi left the party*  
*Deleting files in the ".../characters/" folder: "kenta.chr", "yumi.chr"*  
**Message** : Kenta and Yumi left your party.  
  
*After Kosei (helmetless CyberGold) gets past through the crowd of infected students...*  
*Renaming "Infected Ayami" to "???"*  
**???** (off-screen): **"BIG BROTHER!!!"**  
**Kosei** (helmetless CyberGold, both hands down, serious, eyes forward): "..."  
**Kosei** (blocking with both arms, surprised, eyes forward): "!!!"  
*Kosei (helmetless CyberGold) is suddenly attacked by a bolt of dark violet energy, which turns into Infected Ayami (Deviranger ViralViolet).*  
**Kosei** : "Grr! Aya—"  
*Renaming "???" to "Infected Ayami"*  
**Infected Ayami** (ViralViolet, battle pose, head forward): **"You finally show up after all this time?!"**  
*Infected Ayami punches and kicks Kosei into the group of infected students. Kosei struggles and breaks free.*  
*Infected Ayami digitally teleports in front of Kosei.*  
*Kosei teleports behind Infected Ayami and Infected Ayami kicks Kosei back then chases and attacks him.*  
**Infected Ayami** : **"How dare you abandon me to these losers...you... _COWARD!_ "**  
**Infected Ayami** : **"I trusted you. I was alone...scared...when everyone else was infected...and where were you?"**  
**Kosei** (eyes closed): "Ayami, I—"  
**Infected Ayami** : **"Screw you!"**  
*Infected Ayami kicks Kosei away from the crowd as Kosei slides backwards, slowly stopping*  
**Kosei** : "Ayami...I..."  
**Kosei** (both hands down, seriously worried, eyes closed): "You're right. I've been nothing but a coward...hiding in despair, watching you from behind-the-scenes."  
**Kosei** : "It was painful seeing you trying to survive alone."  
**Infected Ayami** : **"And because of your meddling, I am alone again with no team backing me up."**  
**Kosei** : "Ayami, li'l sis, I may have failed you before..."  
*Kosei digitally summons a lavender scarf.*  
**Kosei** (right hand thrust w/ lavender scarf, talking seriously, eyes forward): "...but I'll save you this time."  
**Infected Ayami** : **"M-my scarf..."**  
**Kosei** : "The one I gave you on your 14th birthday 4 years ago and you always wore it since then. I found it and patched it during the aftermath of the invasion."  
**Kosei** : "It reminded me of my despair, how I failed you all. Haunting me, telling me that I could have done more."  
**Kosei** : "You may not know it but I assisted you behind the scenes as best as I could...and I failed you."  
**Infected Ayami** : **"Save your excuses for when I torture you...and I'll smile every minute of it. That's what you deserve for putting me through loneliness. You don't deserve to be infected and become one of us, Brother."**  
**Kosei** (both hands down): "You don't really mean that, do you?"  
**Kosei** : "Seems talking to an Infected is still pointless."  
**Kosei** (battle pose): "I'll shine the darkness in your heart until you understand how much I mean to you."  
**Menu options:**  
__Open Pause Menu  
____*Pause menu is opened*  
__Engage battle  
*Player engages a boss battle with Infected Ayami (ViralViolet)*  
  


#### Boss Battle: Kosei vs. Infected Ayami (Deviranger ViralViolet)

  
__**NOTE: I may or may not apply their conversation during battle in the mod version as a scripted boss battle.**  
__*End of battle.*  
__*Go to victory screen with EXP and RDU rewards.*  
  
*If Infected Ayami (ViralViolet) is defeated in battle normally*  
__*If Kosei's class is not **Dokiranger CyberGold** , his class and sprites change to **Dokiranger CyberGold** *  
__ **Kosei** (CyberGold, aiming glowing white DigiBuster, head forward): "VaccineBuster!"  
__ **Kosei** : "(Please, forgive me...li'l sis...)"  
__*Kosei fires a charged blast of white energy at Infected Ayami and knocks her back.*  
__*Scene fades to white in 1.0 s as Infected Aika is demorphing in air, then fades to black in 2.0 s.*  
__*End of battle*  
  
*If Infected Ayami (ViralViolet) is defeated in battle via **DDVaccine** (10% chance of deleting Infected Ayami) or Cyber Security Ranger's **Vaccine Emitter** *  
__*Infected Ayami (ViralViolet) demorphs into his school uniform and disappears*  
__*If Kosei's class is **Cyber Security Ranger** *  
____ **Kosei** (Cyber Security Ranger, C-11 Blaster Rifle up, worried, head down): "(Please, forgive me...li'l sis...)"  
__*If Kosei's class is not **Cyber Security Ranger** *  
____ **Kosei** ([class outfit], both hands down, head down): "(Please, forgive me...li'l sis...)"  
__*End of battle*  
  


#### Area: Dark Corridor on the 2nd Floor

  
*Kosei (helmetless CyberGold) is holding an injured Ayami in his arms*  
**NOTE: It may be possible that I may make this scene a CG scene in the mod version or leave it as an overworld scene**  
*Play music: Light and Darkness*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's sad/emotional music with some tension, used as Kosei's and Ayami's reunion theme. Alternatively, you could listen to [The Other Promise"](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/8y6aGGNRcr4) by Yoko Shimomura from _Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix_.**  
*Scene fades in*  
*During the follow dialog, the character busts or CG transitions to the next bust/CG in a dissolve in 2.0 s*  
**Kosei** (Kosei (helmetless CyberGold) holding an injured Ayami (school uniform with scarf), Kosei: seriously sad, eyes closed / Ayami: neutral, eyes closed): "Ayami, Ayami..."  
**Ayami** : "Mmmmmmmm..."  
**Ayami** (Kosei: surprisingly sad, eyes forward / Ayami: neutral, eyes forward): "Big brother?"  
**Kosei** (Kosei: crying sadly, eyes closed / Ayami: neutral, eyes forward): "Ayami, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."  
**Ayami** : "Big brother, what have I—"  
**Ayami** (Kosei: crying sadly, eyes closed / Ayami: surprised, eyes forward): "My scarf?"  
**Kosei** (Kosei: crying happily, eyes forward / Ayami: neutral, eyes forward): "I found it and fixed it."  
**Kosei** (Kosei: crying sadly, eyes forward / Ayami: neutral, eyes forward): "Ayami, I'm so sorry. It must have been very scary being out there alone."  
**Ayami** : "Big brother, I heard you calling for me. When something protected me, I had a feeling it was you."  
**Kosei** : "I'm so sorry. I wish I could have done more. I...I was a coward, trying to protect you from the sidelines."  
**Ayami** : "..."  
  
*If I were to make the above a CG, then the scene transitions to the overworld with Kosei (helmetless CyberGold) holding Ayami (school uniform)*  
*Kenta "magically" teleports in the area and Yumi teleports in the area via lightning strike*  
**Yumi** (right hand out, neutrally happy, eyes forward): "Ahh, isn't that sweet? Nothing but sibling love."  
**Kenta** (dark wizard outfit, scepter in right hand): "We got this covered and we'll protect her. Do what you have to do."  
**Kosei** (Kosei: talking worryingly, eyes away / Ayami: neutral, eyes forward): "Thank you. Please protect her."  
**Ayami** : "Big brother? I'm sorry."  
**Kosei** (Kosei: talking worryingly, eyes closed / Ayami: neutral, eyes forward): "No, I'm sorry."  
**Kosei** : "Don't worry, your big bro is going to fix his mistakes and we'll end this cyberwar."  
**Kosei** (Kosei: sadly happy, eyes forward / Ayami: neutral, eyes forward): "Rest for a bit."  
**Ayami** (Kosei: sadly happy, eyes forward / Ayami: happy, eyes forward): "Okay. I'll catch up to you when I can."  
**Kosei** : "Stay safe and keep your beloved scarf safe."  
**Ayami** : "Hmm!"  
*Kosei softly sets Ayami down and teleports away*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  
*Scene fades in 2.0 s in a close by area where Kosei teleported to, which has a group of infected students*  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity Fever*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's intense melodic horror, used as a second overworld theme when things get intense. It's essentially a fast and intense remix of "Interdimensional Calamity". Alternately, you could listen to the "Bombing Mission" portion of ["Opening - Bombing Mission"](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/R1Ig_VOaoAo?t=70) by Nobuo Uematsu from _Final Fantasy VII_.**  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose, head forward): "Tch! (This whole corridor is swarming just like the Drama Club but not as bad.)"  
**Kosei** : "(If I stay cautious in all of my surroundings, I should be fine.)"  
**Kosei** : "(I don't see any Cyber Security Rangers anywhere, which is safe for me, but it also means that Kai is not taking risks of me curing them.)"  
**Kosei** : "(I wish I had cured those two earlier but...gotta roll with my mistakes.)"  
*Infected students appear on scene from both sides and launch a barrage of various ranged attacks throughout the corridor. Kosei dashes and dodges the attacks, dashing into the restrooms*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


#### Area: Men's Restroom on Floor 2

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Kosei enters the classroom, closes the door, and sets up a digital barrier blocking the door.*  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, both hands down, head forward): "(That should hold some of them back for a bit. Not perfect, but I wouldn't want to be swarmed in any room.)*  
**Kosei** : "(One of the classrooms across the restrooms must be very important for a whole horde of the Infected to be guarding.)"  
**Kosei** : "(I'll have to blast my way through the restrooms to find out.)"  
**Kosei** : "(Gotta be careful. I'm not alone in here.)"  
**Kosei** : "(Being in the restroom in the dark. _Sure...this is not creepy._ )"  
*Play sound: Digital ringtone*  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "There is something fishy to your north."  
**Kosei** : "Yeah, I can tell."  
**Koji** : "Careful. I'm unable to investigate it. My communication may also be blocked."  
**Kosei** : "..."  
  
*Play music: Interdimensional Calamity*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's melodic horror, used as the overworld theme.**  
*Player can control Kosei's movement in the overworld*  
*[New items available in "Build Item"](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5)*  
__ **MC-1 Needler** [DigiWeapon for Cyber Security Ranger]  
____ **MC-1 Needler** ["Left Hand (CSR)" for MC-1 Needler (DigiWeapon)]  
__ **SC-35 Concussion Rifle** [DigiWeapon for Cyber Security Ranger]  
__ **Stun Baton** ["Melee (CSR)" DigiAugment for CSR DigiWeapons]  
__ **C-4** ["Tactical (CSR)" DigiAugment for CSR DigiWeapons]  
__ **ChaosAura** [DigiAura]  
__ **OmniAura Lv. 3** [DigiAura]  
*There are a few cracked walls in the restrooms. Interact with them to blow them up (Kosei will use a Charged DigiBuster shot if his class is currently **Dokiranger CyberGold** , a Charged ChaosBuster shot if his class is currently **D-Ranger CyberGol-D** , or detonating a C-4 on the wall if his class is currently **Cyber Security Ranger** ). Also, there may be some digital chests in the restroom stalls that will give you basic items or RDU.**  
  
*Random enemy groups in the Men's Restroom Floor 2 consists of:  
__DDViral Ghoul, DDViral Ghoul  
__DDViral Ghoul, VirusBeast  
__DDViral Ghoul, VirusReaper  
__DDViral Specter+, DDViral Specter+  
__DDViral Specter+, VirusBeast  
__DDViral Specter+, VirusReaper  
__VirusBeast, VirusBeast  
__VirusBeast, VirusReaper  
__VirusReaper, VirusReaper  
__*DDViral Ghouls and VirusReapers are new overworld enemies with VirusReapers currently being the strongest DDVirus-type enemies. See [Enemy Profiles](https://sta.sh/01poclgb0mk5) for their stats and skills.*  
__*Defeating them rewards a good amount of EXP and RDU (EXP being useless as all of Kosei's classes are already maxed at Lv. 20). There is a rare chance that some of these enemies may drop Encrypted RDU (med and large).*  
  
*If you interact with a cracked wall to the north*  
__*If Kosei's class is currently **Cyber Security Ranger** *  
____ **Kosei** (Cyber Security Ranger, C-4 in right hand, neutral, head forward): "..."  
____*Kosei plants a C-4 on the cracked, stands to the side, and blows up the wall*  
__*If Kosei's class is currently **Dokiranger CyberGold** *  
____*Kosei charges up his CyberGold DigiBuster.*  
____ **Kosei** (CyberGold, charging right DigiBuster, head forward): "Charge Shot!"  
____*Kosei fires a charged DigiBuster shot, blowing up the wall.*  
__*If Kosei's class is currently **D-Ranger CyberGol-D** *  
____*Kosei charges up his CyberGol-D ChaosBuster.*  
____ **Kosei** (CyberGol-D, charging right ChaosBuster, head forward): "Charge Shot!"  
____*Kosei fires a charged DigiBuster shot, blowing up the wall.*  
*Entering the hole in the wall proceeds to the next area*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  


#### Area: A Very Dark Library on Floor 2

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Kosei enters the area from the hole in the wall into a ruined classroom in complete darkness except for the light coming from Kosei's cybernetic trims from any armor (range of 1 tile around Kosei) and the lights shining from the windows on adjacent floor tiles.*  
*If Kosei's class is currently **Cyber Security Ranger** *  
__ **Kosei** (Cyber Security Ranger, both hands down, worried, head forward): "(I'm getting ominous vibes. Goosebumps kicking in, but—)"  
__*Play sound: Short hiss*  
__ **Kosei** (battle pose, gritting teeth seriously): "(What was that?)"  
__ **Kosei** : "(Why is this room darker than anything else?)"  
__ **Kosei** : "(Hold on.)"  
__ **Kosei** (right hand thrust w/ CyberGold DigiChanger, talking seriously, head forward): "CyberForce Emergency! Dokiranger CyberGold! Power of Light!"  
__*Kosei's class and sprite is changed to **Dokiranger CyberGold** *  
__ **Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose, head forward): "(CyberGold gives off the most light, but it's still dark in here.)"  
  
*If Kosei's class is currently **D-Ranger CyberGol-D** *  
__ **Kosei** (CyberGol-D, both hands down, head forward): "(I'm getting ominous vibes. Goosebumps kicking in, but—)"  
__*Play sound: Short hiss*  
__ **Kosei** (battle pose): "(What was that?)"  
__ **Kosei** : "(Why is this room darker than anything else?)"  
__ **Kosei** : "(Hold on.)"  
__ **Kosei** : "ModeChange! Dokiranger CyberGold! Power of Light!"  
__*Kosei's class and sprite is changed to **Dokiranger CyberGold** *  
__ **Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose, head forward): "(CyberGold gives off more light than CyberGol-D, but it's still dark in here.)"  
  
*If Kosei's class is currently **Dokiranger CyberGold** *  
__ **Kosei** (CyberGold, both hands down, head forward): "(I'm getting ominous vibes. Goosebumps kicking in, but—)"  
__*Play sound: Short hiss*  
__ **Kosei** (battle pose): "(What was that?)"  
__ **Kosei** : "(Why is this room darker than anything else?)"  
__ **Kosei** : "(Hold on.)"  
  
**Kosei** (battle pose w/ PhotonSaber): "PhotonSaber!"  
*Kosei creates a blade of light from his DigiBuster and you can see 2 full tiles in front of Kosei while still being able to see 1 full tile around Kosei.*  
**Kosei** : "(I can see a bit better.)"  
**Kosei** : "Koji, can you hear me? Koji?"  
**Kosei** : "..."  
**Kosei** : "No response. Communications are blocked."  
  
*Player can control Kosei (PhotonSaber)'s movement in the overworld*  
*This library is like a maze in the dark. Find your way towards the center of the room.*  
*During this time, you cannot change classes.*  
*While traveling through this dark maze-like room, a shadow quickly passes across the walls with the windows quickly.*  
**Kosei** : "Who's there?!"  
**Kosei** : "(Why isn't my light giving off as much light as it should?)"  
**Kosei** (battle pose): "ShiningStar!"  
*Kosei deactivates the PhotonSaber from his DigiBuster and fires light energy into the room, which scatters into the whole room, revealing the whole maze-like library, but nothing strange seems to be in the room except for holes and there is a door on the far end. There is also two doors that would lead to the hallway but they are blocked*  
*In 1.5 s, the light fades out back into complete darkness except for the lights from the windows and Kosei's CyberGold armor (1 tile all-around him)*  
**Kosei** (both hands down nervously): "(What? Nothing? But—)"  
**Kosei** : "(Wait, was that a door leading to outside the school...on the second floor?!)"  
**Kosei** : "(Why do I feel like I'm part of a horror movie now?)"  
**Kosei** (battle pose w/ PhotonSaber): "PhotonSaber!"  
*Kosei creates a blade of light from his DigiBuster and you can see 2 full tiles in front of Kosei while still being able to see 1 full tile around Kosei.*  
  
*If you interact with the boarded doors*  
__ **Kosei** : "(Someone has gone through the trouble of sealing those doors.)"  
__ **Kosei** : "(Strange, I don't hear anything out there, not even the Infected screaming or moaning. A dimensional barrier?)"  
__ **Kosei** : "(I wonder if I should get these out of the—)"  
__ **Kosei** : "(No, I shouldn't risk it in case if the herd of Infected are still out there. The other guys can blast their way in here if they have to...that is...if they can get through the dimensional barrier that way.)"  
  
*While continuing to travel through this dark maze-like room...*  
__*Play sound: A hissing-like growl*  
**Kosei** : "(...)"  
  
*Entering the center of the room gives Kosei an exclamation over over his head and the player engages a battle with an unknown enemy.*  
  


#### Scripted Battle: Kosei vs. ???

  
*No battle music but an eerie ambiance with some hisses*  
**NOTE: This is a unique battle sequence to emphasize horror.**  
*The whole battle scene is nearly pitch black except for some window lights. The enemy is in complete darkness but your attacks may reveal a little bit of the enemy (light-elemental attacks reveals more of what the enemy may be, which appears to be a monstrous giant serpent). The unknown enemy's evasion rate is infinite (untouchable).*  
  
Turn 1: After your attack but nothing attacks you back  
__ **Kosei** (CyberGold, both hands down nervously, head forward): "What?!"  
  
Turn 2: After your attack but nothing attacks you back  
__ **Kosei** : "Who's there?"  
  
Turn 3: After your attack but nothing attacks you back  
__ **Kosei** : "..."  
  
*After attacking 5 times, dealing no damage*  
__*A scary giant serpent head jumpscares the player and Kosei takes damage from an unknown virus-elemental attack. Kosei is paralyzed for 1 turn.*  
__ **Kosei** (battle pose): "G-Ahhh! W-what was that?"  
  
Turn 7: After your 7th command but nothing attacks you back  
__*Another jumpscare-styled virus attack hits Kosei*  
__ **Kosei** : "Ahhh, w-what's going on?"  
__ **Kosei** : "It's too hard to see what I'm doing in here."  
__ **Kosei** : "What was—"  
__*3 more jumpscare-styled virus attack hits Kosei*  
__*Kosei is knocked down, demorphed into his school uniform*  
__ **Kosei** (school uniform, lying on ground bleeding, talking bloody serious, eyes closed): "Gaaahhhh!!!"  
__ **Kosei** (bloody serious, eyes forward): "(Already? I must get out of here, fast!)"  
__*End of battle immediately with no rewards*  
  


### Area: A Very Dark Library on Floor 2

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Kosei (school uniform) is lying on the ground in the center of the room, injured. He stands back up*  
*Kosei stands up and his sprite and class changes to Cyber Security Ranger*  
**Kosei** (Cyber Security Ranger, battle pose, bloody serious, eyes forward): "(That strange door, I better get to it fast before...whatever monster catches me...and if that door will open.)"  
**Kosei** : "(Just got to move until I find a more comfortable spot to fight whatever this thing is.)"  
*Play sound: A loud growl*  
*The screen shakes and some things were re-arranged*  
*Play music: Death in Pursuit! Run!*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's intense melodic horror, used as horror chase music. Alternately, you could listen to ["Escape"](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/gz328aw8U2I) by Mao Hamamoto from _Corpse Party (3DS)_.**  
*Player can control Kosei's movement in the overworld.*  
*Random enemy encounters in this area will be the same unknown enemy that you cannot hit but may hit you randomly with jumpscares that could paralyze Kosei for 1–3 turns (and this unknown enemy could attack on the first turn). Just "Flee" from battle when possible. The custom song track "Death in Pursuit! Run!" will continue playing during these random battles.*  
  
*If you interact with the door you need to go to...*  
__ **Kosei** (gritting teeth seriously): "Tch, yeah, didn't think so."  
__ **Kosei** (C-4 in right hand): "(Still weird how there is a door on the second level, but let's see what this is about.)"  
__*Kosei plants a C-4 on the mysterious door and a hissing-like growl can be heard*  
__*Kosei stands aside and detonates the C-4. Another hissing-like growling noise was made and there is a portal behind the door.*  
__ **Kosei** : "(A dimensional portal? Well, better check it out.)"  
__*Kosei enters the portal and another roar screamed in the room. The strange hidden creature enters the portal as well.*  
  


### Area: An unknown dark area

  
*This area is also covered in darkness but there are no windows.*  
**Kosei** : "(Where am I now? It's still dark.)"  
*Play sound: Large hissing-like growl*  
**Kosei** : "(Crap, that thing is following me.)"  
**Kosei** (right hand thrust w/ CyberGold DigiChanger, talking seriously, head forward): "CyberForce Emergency!"  
*Kosei's class and sprite is changed to Dokiranger CyberGold*  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose w/ PhotonSaber, head forward): "PhotonSaber!"  
*Kosei creates a blade of light from his DigiBuster and you can see 2 full tiles in front of Kosei while still being able to see 1 full tile around Kosei.*  
*Player can control Kosei's movement in the overworld.*  
*Again, this area is another maze-like area in the dark. Find your way through the room to the next room.*  
*Random enemy encounters in this area will be the same unknown enemy that you cannot hit but may hit you randomly with jumpscares. Just "Flee" from battle when you can. The custom song track "Death in Pursuit! Run!" will continue playing during these random battles.*  
  
*While going through this room, you'll notice a lot of blood on the ground and torture devices and cages. They are empty.*  
**Kosei** : "*Cough* (The smell. It reeks of blood and flesh.)  
**Kosei** : "(Was this recent? Where is everyone?)"  
*Play sound: Large roar*  
**Kosei** : "(Alright, let's try this again.)"  
*Kosei deactivates the PhotonSaber from his DigiBuster*  
**Kosei** (battle pose): "Shining—"  
*Kosei is being shocked*  
**Kosei** (electrified): "Err!"  
*A light shines below Kosei, showing the sprite of Koshiro*  
*Play music: Political Madness*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that serves as Koshiro's theme.*  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, serious, glasses glare): "Tsk-tsk-tsk... You shouldn't be here."  
**Kosei** : "..."  
**Koshiro** : "Coming here alone... Either you must be desperate or you are being a moron..."  
**Koshiro** : "But I'm not surprised you got passed our guardian...and as a matter of fact, I'm glad you showed up but..."  
**Koshiro** (both hands down, eyes forward): "You should have stayed hidden in your world. Coming to the Interdimension is going to be your doom."  
**Kosei** : "W-what are you doing to me?"  
**Koshiro** (smirking): "Hmm! Your suit's abilities may also be useful for the final defense project."  
**Kosei** : "Final...defense project?"  
**Koshiro** (both hands down, serious): "Kai... He certainly has gone too reckless and desperate. Tch... This is an idiotic idea he has."  
**Koshiro** : "He's willing to gamble everything; the idiot..."  
**Kosei** : "Where... Where are the others?"  
**Koshiro** : "Hmm?"  
**Koshiro** : "Oh, you don't have to worry about them. They are not of your concern."  
**Koshiro** (smirking): "But you, my friend, are going to be fed to our special specimen."  
*Play sound: Large hissing*  
**Koshiro** (serious): "I got what I need."  
**Koshiro** : "I would stay and watch to make sure you're disposed but...that thing is too unpredictable...like the snake it is..."  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses, glasses glare): "But if you survive...well, then..."  
*Koshiro digitally teleports away and his spotlight disappears.*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
**Kosei** : "Krr!"  
**Kosei** : "EhhhhhhHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
*Electrical energy aura is removed from Kosei. He is kneeled for a second before standing.*  
**Koshiro** (battle pose): "(Whatever this thing is, I'll stop it here.)"  
*Play sound: Large roar*  
*Play music: Death in Pursuit! Run!*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's intense melodic horror, used as horror chase music. Alternately, you could listen to ["Escape"](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/gz328aw8U2I) by Mao Hamamoto from _Corpse Party (3DS)_.**  
**Koshiro** : "Come at me, you freak!"  
**Menu options:**  
__Open Pause Menu  
____*Pause menu is opened*  
____*Return to these menu options*  
__Engage battle  
____*Player engages a boss battle with the mysterious foe in the dark*  
  


### Boss Battle: Kosei vs. ???

  
*The custom song track "Death in Pursuit! Run!" will continue playing during this boss battle*  
**NOTE: This is a unique battle sequence to emphasize horror.**  
*The whole battle scene is nearly pitch black except for some window lights. The enemy is in complete darkness but your attacks may reveal a little bit of the enemy (light-elemental attacks reveals more of what the enemy may be, which appears to be a monstrous giant serpent). The unknown enemy's evasion rate is still "infinite" but some of your attacks may deal an unseen amount of damage.*  
  
*If you attack with the skill ShiningStar*  
__ **Kosei** : "Take that, you freak of nature!"  
__ **Kosei** : "(It looked like a giant draconic snake...but long blond hair? And its eyes...)"  
__**NOTE: The creature has bloody orange snake-like eyes**  
  
After Turn 5  
__ **Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose, head forward): "..."  
__ **Kosei** : "This thing is too quick."  
  
After Turn 10  
__ **Kosei** : "..."  
__ **Kosei** : "I can't waste time on this. It's stalling me out—"  
__*A jumpscare occurs and Kosei takes a lot of damage (surviving at 1 LE if his LE were to go below).*  
__*End of battle immediately with no rewards*  
  


### Area: An unknown dark area

  
*This area is also covered in darkness but there are no windows*  
*Kosei is inside a giant snake-like head, holding its mouth up, that is pinning him against a wall.*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose, head forward): "Krr!"  
*The snake-like monster's tongue wraps around Kosei*  
**Kosei** : "Err! (Gross! Ahh!)"  
**Kosei** (battle pose w/ PhotonSaber): "PhotonSaber!"  
*Kosei cuts the monster's tongue, freeing himself.*  
*Play sound: Screechy cry*  
*Screen shakes for 1.0 s*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Kosei** (aiming glowing white DigiBuster, head forward): "VaccineBuster!"  
*Kosei shoots a white energy ball into the snake's mouth but it did nothing.*  
**Kosei** : "What?!"  
*The snake head pushes Kosei through the wall into a new area*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


### Area: A cybernetic metal room

  
*NOTE: This room is pretty gray with a lot of green digital lines.*  
*A large yellow draconic snake bashes Kosei in the room with Kosei standing on its teeth. Kosei is sent flying. He backflips and lands on the ground.*  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose, head forward): "Gah!"  
**Kosei** : "Heh, well, this is a change in environment."  
**Kosei** : "Alright, you monster! Bring—"  
*The large yellow draconic snake lunges towards Kosei and Kosei teleports off-screen*  
*A couple flashes of light with Kosei flying in the area, attacking the creature with his PhotonSaber about three times.*  
*Play sound: Energy slashes and monstrous cries*  
*The snake whips its tail at Kosei while he is in the air and strikes him over its head*  
**Kosei** : "..."  
*Play sound: Screechy cry*  
*Screen shakes for 1.0 s*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*The snake prepares to lunge at Kosei*  
*The snake was struck with three green energy slicers from behind*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Kosei** : "?!!"  
*Duran (Cyberlord) teleports into the area*  
**Duran** (Cyberlord, green D-laser sword in right hand, smirking, head forward): "Oi, Kosei! What is this friend you have?"  
**Kosei** (both hands down nervously): "Duran?"  
**Duran** : "Heh!"  
  
*The whole Drama Club squad and the Literature Club squad enters the area behind Kosei in their school uniforms*  
*Play music: CyberForce Emergency!*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that's energetic electronic/symphonic metal. Some epic metal music! Alternately, you can play any _Power Ranger_ or _Super Sentai_ theme song or even a Digimon evolution theme song like "[brave heart ~tri. Version~](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/r0E90DgZdqU)".**  
**Aika** (right fist up, excitedly happy, eyes forward): "Woooooh! Look at that thing! Can we ride it?"  
**Bakudan** (arms crossed, gritting teeth seriously happy, eyes forward): "Chill, Aika... Yo, Kosei! How're you holding up?"  
**Kosei** : "Everyone?"  
**Ryoku** (right hand out, talking seriously happy, eyes forward): "We are in this together."  
**Denki** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Feels like old times."  
**Ayami** (school uniform w/ lavender scarf, left hand up, worried, eyes forward): "Big Brother, are you alright?"  
**Kosei** : "Ayami, everyone..."  
**Main Character 1** (right fist up, seriously happy, eyes forward): "Don't forget about us!"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "Hehe, I can't wait to go _wild_ on this thing."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips seriously, eyes away): "Natsuki..."  
**Erika** (both hands up, wondering, eyes forward): "Whoa! That is a _huuuuuge_ snake! And why does it look—"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands up, neutral, eyes closed): "I'm... I'm no longer afraid! I'm brave..."  
**Main Character 2** (right hand up, serious, eyes forward): "I'm brave!"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Everyone else has gone around the school trying to find everyone."  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "Sayori...and everyone...again...thanks for the confidence."  
**Monika** (seriously sad, eyes forward): "Let's do this..."  
**Sayori** (happy): "..."  
*The large snake raises its head back up*  
*Screen shakes for 1.0 s*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Ryoku** (right hand thrust w/ CyberPink DigiChanger, talking seriously, eyes forward): "CyberForce Digirangers, assemble! Let's show this thing the power we Drama and Literature Club members can do!"  
*Everyone reveals their own DigiChanger. The Literature Club members have DigiChangers, Model: Special on their wrists.*  
  
**Animate CG: Animated headshot of Literature Club members on top (with DigiChangers on wrists) with teal digital backgrounds and Drama Club members on bottom (with DigiChangers in hand) with their respective color backgrounds**  
*Upperbody busts of the five Literature Club members on top with their CyberForce DigiChangers, Model: Special on their wrists and the five Drama Club members on bottom with their DigiChangers, Model: Heart in hand*  
**Everyone** : "CYBERFORCE...EMERGENCY!!!"  
  


#### Animated CG: Digiranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Main Character 1 (Tokuranger CyberKnight) and Ryoku (Dokiranger CyberPink)

  
*A split screen between Main Character 1 (left side) and Ryoku (right side). Their animations are played at the same time.*  
  
*Main Character 1 (left side of the split-screen)*  
__*A 3D image of Main Character 1 viewed from bottom to top with him rotating horizontally. On the top-right corner of his split-screen have three head icons of three individuals including a cybernetic knight called King D-Templar, then Ryoku and Main Character 1. His background has teal-colored lightning and digital lines.*  
__**NOTE: These are the people who used this specific power at least once and the power did originate from a boss in _The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG_.**  
__*A teal and silver-colored cybernetic knight armor digitally appears over Main Character 1 from bottom to up with his knight helmet summoning last. Main Character 1 summons a digital energy shield in his left hand and a digital energy sword in his right hand and makes a battle pose. His transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle.*  
__ **Main Character 1** : ""Chivalry of the Knight!" Tokuranger CyberKnight! Power of Combat! [mc1 name]!"  
  
*Ryoku (right side of the split-screen)*  
__*A 3D image of Ryoku viewed from bottom to top with him rotating horizontally. A dark grayish teal digital suit with glowing pink cybernetic trims digitally appears over his body after making a 360-degree rotation.*  
__*Natsuki as Dokiranger CyberPink makes a bulky pose and his transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle. Waves of purplish force energy appear pushing Ryoku down around his body (like a downward aura) in front of his static pink background.*  
__ **Ryoku** : ""Strength of the Heart!" Dokiranger CyberPink! Power of Force! Ryoku!"  
  


#### Animated CG: Digiranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Natsuki (Tokuranger CyberBeast) and Aika (Dokiranger CyberRed)

  
*A split screen between Natsuki (left side) and Aika (right side). Their animations are played at the same time.*  
  
*Natsuki (left side of the split-screen)*  
__*A 3D image of Natsuki viewed from bottom to top with her rotating horizontally. On the top-right corner of her split-screen have three head icons of three individuals including a cyberbeast called Feralimon, then Aika and Natsuki. Her background has teal-colored lightning and digital lines.*  
__*A radical beast-themed armor appears over Natsuki from bottom to up with her spiky and fanged helmet summoning last (mouth revealed with Natsuki grinning, showing her fangs). Natsuki spreads her arms out and summons claws made of digital energy from her cybernetic gauntlets. Her transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle.*  
__ **Natsuki** : ""Instinct of the Beast! Gao!" Tokuranger CyberBeast! Power of Instinct! Natsuki!"  
  
*Aika (right side of the split-screen)*  
__*A 3D image of Aika viewed from bottom to top with her rotating horizontally. A dark grayish teal digital suit with glowing red cybernetic trims digitally appears over her body after making a 360-degree rotation.*  
__*Aika as Dokiranger CyberRed makes a battle pose and her transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle. Flames appear in her static red background.*  
**Aika** : ""Burning Love!" Dokiranger CyberRed! Power of Fire! Aika!"  
  


#### Animated CG: Digiranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Erika (Tokuranger CyberTech) and Bakudan (Dokiranger CyberOrange)

  
*A split screen between Erika (left side) and Bakudan (right side). Their animations are played at the same time.*  
  
*Erika (left side of the split-screen)*  
__*A 3D image of Erika viewed from bottom to top with her rotating horizontally. On the top-right corner of her split-screen have three head icons of three individuals including a cybernetic scientist called Dr. Mu, then Bakudan and Erika. Her background has teal-colored lightning and digital lines.*  
__*A digital-themed lab coat and outfit appears over Erika from bottom to up with a futuristic red visor over her eyes. Erika raises her arms as she summons mechanical drones. Her transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle.*  
__ **Erika** : ""Wisdom of the Scientist!" Tokuranger CyberTech! Power of Science! Erika!"  
  
*Bakudan (right side of the split-screen)*  
__*A 3D image of Bakudan viewed from bottom to top with him rotating horizontally. A dark grayish teal digital suit with glowing orange cybernetic trims digitally appears over his body after making a 360-degree rotation.*  
__*Bakudan as Dokiranger CyberOrange makes a battle pose and his transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle. Explosions appear in the back along with his static orange background.*  
__ **Bakudan** : ""Explosive Bravery!" Dokiranger CyberOrange! Power of Explosion! Bakudan!"  
  


#### Animated CG: Digiranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Yuri (Tokuranger CyberNinja) and Denki (Dokiranger CyberYellow)

  
*A split screen between Yuri (left side) and Denki (right side). Their animations are played at the same time.*  
  
*Yuri (left side of the split-screen)*  
__*A 3D image of Yuri viewed from bottom to top with her rotating horizontally. On the top-right corner of her split-screen have four head icons of four individuals including a cybernetic ninja called Yorushi, then Denki, Ayami, and Yuri. Her background has teal-colored lightning and digital lines.*  
__*A dark cybernetic ninja-like ranger suit coat appears over Yuri from bottom to up with a dark cybernetic ninja-themed helmet summoning over her head last. Yuri raises her right arm up high with her left hand at her chest with both hands' index and middle fingers raised. Her transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle.*  
__ **Yuri** : ""Warrior of the Night!" Tokuranger CyberNinja! Power of Stealth! Yuri!"  
__**NOTE: The reason why both Denki and Ayami used this power will be explained later.**  
  
*Denki (right side of the split-screen)*  
__*A 3D image of Main Character 1 viewed from bottom to top with him rotating horizontally. A dark grayish teal digital suit with glowing yellow cybernetic trims digitally appears over his body after making a 360-degree rotation.*  
__*Denki as Dokiranger CyberYellow makes a battle pose and his transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle. Electricity appears in his static yellow background.*  
__ **Denki** : ""Shock of Truth!" Dokiranger CyberYellow! Power of Lightning! Denki!"  
  


#### Animated CG: Digiranger Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Main Character 2 (Tokuranger CyberMage) and Ayami (Dokiranger CyberViolet)

  
*A split screen between Main Character 2 (left side) and Ayami (right side). Their animations are played at the same time.*  
  
*Main Character 2 (left side of the split-screen)*  
__*A 3D image of Main Character 2 viewed from bottom to top with him rotating horizontally. On the top-right corner of his split-screen have three head icons of three individuals including a female cyber-witch called Pandora-D, then Ayami and Main Character 2. His background has teal-colored lightning and digital lines.*  
__*Teal-colored digital wizard robes digitally appears over Main Character 2 from bottom to up with his cybernetic wizard hat summoning last. Main Character 2 summons a cybernetic scepter in his right hand that's discharging "magical" lightning. His transformation title appears on screen with his subtitle.*  
__ **Main Character 1** : ""When Magic and Science Combine!" Tokuranger CyberMage! Power of Magic! [mc2 name]!"  
  
*Ayami (right side of the split-screen)*  
__*A 3D image of Ayami viewed from bottom to top with her rotating horizontally. A dark grayish teal digital suit with glowing violet cybernetic trims digitally appears over her body after making a 360-degree rotation.*  
__*Ayami as Dokiranger CyberViolet makes an elegant pose and her transformation title appears on screen with her subtitle. A black fog passes by in her static violet background.*  
__ **Ayami** : ""Night of Passion!" Dokiranger CyberViolet! Power of Darkness! Ayami!"  
  


#### Animated CG: Cyber-Digital Morphing Sequence w/ Sayori (Cyberlady Healer) and Monika (Cyberlady General)

  
*A split screen between Sayori (left side) and Monika (right side). Their animations are played at the same time.*  
  
*Sayori (left side of the split-screen)*  
__*A 3D image of Sayori viewed from bottom to top with her rotating horizontally. Light cybernetic digital equipment is summoning over Sayori's body, replacing her school uniform. Her background has digital green lines.*  
__*Sayori as Cyberlady Enchantress Sayori makes a cute pose with cute, sparkling "magical" effects from her cybernetic scepter and her transformation title appears on screen with her subtitle.*  
__ **Sayori** : "Cyberlady Enchantress Sayori! Eeh-hee~!"  
  
*Monika (right side of the split-screen)*  
__*A 3D image of Monika viewed from bottom to top with her rotating horizontally. Light cybernetic digital equipment is summoning over Monika's body, replacing her school uniform. Her background has digital green lines.*  
__*Monika as Cyberlady General Monika makes an elegant pose with a powerful strike from a whip made of digital green energy and her transformation title appears on screen with her subtitle.*  
__ **Monika** : "Cyberlady General Monika!"  
  


#### Animated CG: The Literature Club's Tokuranger team

  
*From left to right are Erika (as Tokuranger CyberTech), Natsuki (as Tokuranger CyberBeast), Main Character 1 (as Tokuranger CyberKnight), Yuri (as Tokuranger CyberNinja), and Main Character 2 (as Tokuranger CyberMage) making a dramatic team pose with Main Character 1 taking the front, center spotlight*  
**Main Character 1** : "We are..."  
**Literature Club members** : "The Literature Club's...CyberForce Tokurangers!"  
  


#### Animated CG: The Drama Club's Dokiranger team

  
*From left to right are Denki (as Dokiranger CyberYellow), Bakudan (as Dokiranger CyberOrange), Ryoku (as Dokiranger CyberPink w/ DigiFists), Aika (as Dokiranger CyberRed), and Ayami (as Dokiranger CyberViolet) making a dramatic team posing with the bodybuilder Ryoku taking the front, center spotlight*  
**Ryoku** : "We are..."  
**Literature Club members** : "The Drama Club's...CyberForce Dokirangers!"  
  


#### Animated CG: The Cyberlord team

  
*From left to right are Sayori (as Cyberlady Enchantress Sayori), Duran (as Cyberlord Duran), and Monika (as Cyberlady General Monika) making a dramatic team posing with Cyberlord Duran taking the front, center spotlight*  
**Duran** : "And introducing..."  
**Duran** : "The Neo-Duran Empire...starring my newest minions! Ahhh-hahaha!!!"  
**Monika** : "Do not call me your minion!"  
  


### Area: A cybernetic metal room

  
*The Literature Club members transformed into their Tokuranger outfits, the Drama Club members transformed into their respective Dokiranger CyberColors, and the Literature & Drama Club Administrators are in their respective Cyberlord outfits.*  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose, head forward): "Yosh!"  
*Kosei teleports towards the group*  
**Kosei** : "Alright, you freakazoid, it's—"  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Kosei, can you hear me?"  
**Kosei** : "Koji?"  
**Koji** (talking happily): "Excellent! With this team of warriors, we can surely end Kai and his plans."  
**Koji** (talking neutrally): "I just analyzed this digital creature and...I can't really get a reading out of it."  
**Koji** : "It's data is encrypted. I tried a compatibility test with my DDVaccine and the test stated that the DDVaccine is incompatible."  
**Kosei** : "Yeah, my VaccineBuster didn't work on it either."  
**Kosei** : "Is everyone ready to fight?"  
**Main Character 1** : "Can [yourname] control all of us?"  
**Duran** (Cyberlord, green D-laser sword in right hand, smirking, head forward): "Our RPG was designed to have a maximum of six controllable playable characters at once. We'll let your player decide who they want to control..."  
**Duran** : "Too bad they can't control me or my beautiful Cyberladies..."  
**Monika** (Cyberlady General, left hand on hip w/ D-Whip in right hand, serious, head forward): "Mmmmmmm..."  
**Sayori** (Cyberlady Enchantress, left arm up w/ D-Scepter in right hand, happy, head forward): "Hehe!"  
**Duran** : "But we'll assist them in combat and when we call on your help for assistance, help us out..."  
**Sayori** : "We have some special skills that could use you assistance, making us 'semi-playable' when we're at max power."  
**Sayori** (sad): "Monika especially needs your help. She's–"  
**Monika** (sad): "......"  
**Monika** : "It's...it's not your fault for—"  
**Monika** : "Just please... [yourname], please help me this time..."  
**Menu options:**  
__Anything for you, Monika! I'm glad you're doing alright.  
____ **Monika** (happy): "..."  
__You got it!  
__If I have to...  
____ **Monika** (sad): "......"  
**Message** : Everyone joined the party!  
*Everyone joined the party*  
*Generating files in the ".../characters/" folder: "[aika.chr](https://sta.sh/01lw5m98oht2)", "[ayami.chr](https://sta.sh/01wqb40gqe0e)", "[bakudan.chr](https://sta.sh/01w7jjlyqj5z)", "[denki.chr](https://sta.sh/01bv0n8aqwhz)", "[duran.chr](https://sta.sh/01kjdd18seu8)", "erika.chr", "mc1.chr", "mc2.chr", "monika.chr", "natsuki.chr", "[ryoku.chr](https://sta.sh/013gd3lybxc9)", "sayori.chr", "yuri.chr"*  
*You can only have a maximum of 6 playable characters in battle while Duran, Sayori, and Monika assists you in battle.*  
**NOTE: Currently, I'm unsure if I should actually make Duran, Sayori, and Monika always on the team as their own characters to aid you or choose-able among 6 playable characters (they would take up a "playable" slot while not being playable). While you can edit everyone else's equipment, you cannot edit Duran's, Sayori's, or Monika's equipment and for us, they technically don't have any equipment. Everyone's new classes will be explained later.**  
  
**Menu options:**  
__Open Pause Menu  
____*Pause menu is opened*  
____*Return to these menu options*  
__Engage battle  
*Initiate the "battle engage" effect and scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  
*Scenes fades in*  
**NOTE: I'm faking a battle sequence. Sorry, no boss battle!**  
**Kai** (fingers touching, angry, glasses glare): "I like to say "finish them" but you are not match against all of those power twerps, my finest special experiment."  
**Kai** : "Flee at once."  
*The giant serpent transforms into Infected Isshin*  
**Infected Isshin** (both hands down, serious, bloody eyes forward): **"..."**  
**NOTE: Infected Isshin has a lot of his veins exposed all over his face and his eyes are bleeding. He has some kind of machine on his body that's piercing his torso.**  
**Erika** (CyberTech, both hands down, surprised, head forward): "V-Vice President..."  
**Main Character 2** (CyberMage, left hand down w/ DigiWand in right hand, nervous, eyes forward): "...Isshin?"  
*Infected Isshin teleports away*  
**Aika** (CyberRed, battle pose, head forward): "Hey, get back here!"  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, both hands down nervously, head forward): "That is what I was fighting? Assuming if that was his Virus Fever mode, why didn't my vaccine work on him?"  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking seriously, eyes forward): "My guess is that he recoded his Doki Doki Virus differently to counter our vaccines. D*mn!"  
**Koji** : "It took me a long time to analyze the original Doki Doki Virus's coding."  
**Koji** (talking neutrally): "I'll be back with backup if I can reach the Nexus and call for backup and check in with the other active club administrators."  
**Kosei** (both hands down): "Alright."  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  
**Ayami** (CyberViolet, both hands up, head forward): "I'm glad CyberMage is working again."  
**NOTE: Ayami (CyberViolet) might share the same sprites and busts as Yuri (CyberViolet).**  
**Main Character 2** : "Huh?"  
**Denki** (CyberYellow, left hand up, head down): "In our world, I was defeated in combat, deeply injured."  
**NOTE: Denki (CyberYellow) might share the same sprites and busts as Main Character 2 (CyberYellow).**  
**Denki** (head forward): "Bakudan and other CyberForce researchers turned me into a cyborg and gave me the Raijin Armor that is powered by cybernetics and plasma."  
**Denki** : "Ayami's CyberMage DigiChanger, Model: Special was damaged so I gave her my CyberNinja DigiChanger, Model: Special."  
**Denki** : "Even though my cyborg body's Raijin Armor was incompatible with DigiChangers, as someone who's fond of electricity, I personally kept my CyberYellow DigiChanger."  
**Main Character 2** : "CyberYellow was pretty fun to use, though, it scared me when I first tried it."  
**Denki** : "This is my favorite power, though, being I also loved being ninja and a cyborg. Some of my dreams came true. It was so cool!"  
**Ayami** : "Hey umm... Denki... I know this isn't the time but...when this is over...do you think...you...and—"  
**Denki** : "Not now!"  
**Denki** : "We still have a mission to do."  
**Ayami** : "I....."  
**Ayami** : "......"  
**Ayami** (head down): "Never mind..."  
**Kosei** (arms crossed, head forward): "Still cute...but...come on, Denki! When are you and—"  
**Denki** : "Whaaat?"  
**Kosei** : "Never mind, you're right, we got to focus."  
**Main Character 1** (CyberKnight, right hand out, head forward): "Now what?"  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
**Kai** : "Shishishi, why not? Let's test out your powers. The stronger, the better!"  
**Kai** : "Alright, my new KaiserFever Deviranger team, stall them out. Wait for my cue!"  
  
*The KaiserFever Deviranger team digitally spawns in the area. There are six Devirangers that rivals the six Dokirangers. Behind them are six new Devirangers with the colors blue, cyan, green, brown, purple [violet is slightly blue while purple is in the middle] and silver and appearance-wise, they seem to be a bit different with extra machines on them. Most of the Devirangers look masculine but the ones with Cyan and Green trims appear feminine.*  
*Everyone else has an exclamation mark over their heads*  
**Deviranger ViralOrange** (battle pose, head forward): **"It shall be done, Master Kai."**  
**Kosei** : "What, but how?"  
**Ayami** : "Weren't we just them?"  
**Deviranger ViralGold** (right fist in left hand, head forward): **"I'm looking forward to test out the abilities Master Koshiro acquired for me."**  
**Deviranger ViralGold** : **"Thank you for your power, CyberGold."**  
**Deviranger ViralGold** (battle pose): **"Deviranger...ViralGold! Light of Destruction! Power of Light!"**  
**Kosei** (battle pose): "D**mit!"  
**Denki** (battle pose): "What?"  
**Duran** (Cyberlord, green D-laser sword in right hand, talking seriously, head forward): "What?! You let them take CyberGold's data?"  
**Kosei** (both hands down, head down): "Sorry..."  
**Aika** : "All the more reason to pummel you later other than one-shotting me to purgatory with Gol-D's RadiantDeath."  
**Kosei** (battle pose): "At the very least, I protected the Tokuranger classes from falling into these guys' hands but the Dokiranger classes...well..."  
**Main Character 1** (battle pose w/ Cybersword and V-Kiteshield, head forward): "They at least helped us in our cause when Koji acquired them for us."  
**Deviranger ViralBrown** (both arms crossed, head forward): **"That's not all."**  
**Deviranger ViralBrown** : **"After Master Koshiro re-scoured the Drama Club's world these found these leftovers, they finally gave us these powers."**  
**Deviranger ViralBrown** (battle pose): **"Deviranger...ViralBrown! Calamity of the Land! Power of Earth!"**  
**Deviranger ViralBlue** (battle pose, head forward): **"Deviranger...ViralBlue! Maelstrom of the Sea! Power of Water!"**  
**Deviranger ViralCyan** (battle pose, head forward): **"Deviranger...ViralCyan! Blizzard of Agony! Power of Ice!"**  
**Deviranger ViralGreen** (battle pose, head forward): **"Deviranger...ViralGreen! Turbulence of the Sky! Power of Wind!"**  
**Monika** (Cyberlady General, left hand down w/ D-Whip in right hand, surprised, head forward): "...?!"  
**Deviranger ViralPurple** (battle pose, head forward): **"Deviranger...ViralPurple! Chemical Madness! Power of Acid and Base!"**  
**Deviranger ViralSilver** (battle pose, head forward): **"Deviranger...ViralSilver! Mechanical Madness! Power of Metal!"**  
**Main Character 2** (CyberMage, left hand down w/ DigiWand in right hand, nervous, eyes forward): "?!!"  
**Duran** : "You got to be kidding me!"  
**Kosei** (both hands down nervously): "The CyberColor forms that we scrapped? Impossible! No wonder why..."  
**Main Character 1** : "So there were supposed to be twelve of them in total?"  
**Kosei** (battle pose): "Well, sixteen, including CyberTeal of Sound, CyberWhite and CyberBlack for Time and Space respectively, and CyberGray of Absorption to copy any ability..."  
**Kosei** : "...but we sort of scrapped them in favor of Tokuranger classes in our RPG but we did have have a "fusion" concept of uploading and downloading Dokiranger CyberColors to other CyberColors including some of the scrapped ones."  
**Duran** : "Though, we did have the idea of "reviving" our dead digital club members to be cyborgs based on the ones they are using...as D-Rangers of the Duran Empire."  
**Duran** : "CyberForce defeats them, acquires their powers, and they can be installed with other CyberColors to grant additional abilities..."  
**Duran** : "...but there are special combinations like combining CyberRed and CyberBrown to become CyberLava. But if you were to do combine somethings like CyberOrange and CyberYellow, well, there wasn't anything special between the two—"  
**Duran** (surprised): "Wait, Lightning...Explosion...CyberThunder... Why am I _JUST NOW_ thinking about that now for Orange and Yellow?"  
**NOTE: During the time I thought about the [concept of fusing Dokiranger CyberColors](https://sta.sh/01n8ms1mscb0), that was not one I came up with. I actually just came up with that on spot, writing this.**  
**Main Character 1** : "Wait, so could we have done that with the powers given us?"  
**Kosei** : "Mix and match with any. It's why we call these types of Digirangers "Dokirangers" for a reason."  
**Kosei** : ""Combining our heartbeats together...and become one." But we are not actually fusing our bodies... That would be dangerous."  
**Ryoku** (CyberPink, battle pose, head forward): "My team often uploaded their powers into my DigiFists while I deliver the final blow."  
**Kosei** : "Did Koji not tell you about them or did he not know?"  
**Main Character 1** : "No. I don't know. He was in a rush getting your powers for us."  
**Kosei** : "Then I assume he did not have the time to program that fusion concept in this interdimension."  
**Denki** : "That's a shame. I was looking forward to use Dokiranger CyberPlasma with Aika's CyberRed, CyberStorm with CyberGreen's Wind, and CyberMagnet with CyberSilver's Metal."  
**Bakudan** (CyberOrange, battle pose, head forward): "You already had plasma power when I turned you into a cyborg."  
**Deviranger ViralPink** (battle pose, head forward): **"Errrr..."**  
**Deviranger ViralRed** (arms crossed, head forward): **"Well..."**  
**NOTE: While ViralPink is still masculine, its not as bulky as Ryoku. Also, they are treated to be genderless.**  
**Deviranger ViralYellow** (battle pose, head forward): **"Master Kai, how much longer are we supposed to wait for their useless dialogs to pass?"**  
**Deviranger ViralViolet** (battle pose, head forward): **"We're still waiting for your command to fight."**  
**NOTE: This CyberViolet is masculine, thus, not sharing sprites/busts with Yuri or Ayami, but it's a repaint of another Deviranger bust.**  
**Kai** : "(Psst! You're all doing fine stalling them out. Just let them converse. Pretty dumb of them, aren't they? I'm almost done!)"  
**NOTE: Yes, I'm making fun of having long conversations when they should be fighting. Can this get any more meta?**  
**Deviranger ViralBrown** : **"I can't wait any longer! That Monika needs to be taught a terrible lesson for betraying our Debate—"**  
**Deviranger ViralBrown** : **"Master-President Koshiro's Debate Club!"**  
*An exclamation mark appears over Monika's head.*  
**Monika** : "?!!"  
**Monika** : "Chojiro?"  
**Renaming "Deviranger ViralBrown" to "Avatar Chojiro"**  
**Avatar Chojiro** (ViralBrown): **"You're almost correct. I'm Chojiro as a Datanoid Avatar...but not _THE_ Chojiro you know."**  
**Avatar Chojiro** : "My brain data—or rather...his brain data—is linked with this digital body of mine...and I'm an A.I. taking over his mind in my body."</b>  
**Deviranger ViralCyan** (both hands up): **"We exist as an alternative to reserving our masters powers... Our real selves are still being..."**  
**Deviranger ViralBlue** : **"At least we and our originals aren't feeling anymore pain when we have their consciousness..."**  
**Deviranger ViralBlue** : **"As requested by Master-President Koshiro. Guess he's not as bad as we made him out to be."**  
**Monika** (parting lips sadly): "Fujio..."  
**Renaming "Deviranger ViralBlue" to "Fujio"**  
**Deviranger ViralGreen** : **"Sorry to do this, Monika, but even with our minds in these digital bodies, we are still programmed to serve and protect our masters regardless on how we feel..."**  
**Monika** : "K-Kotoha?"  
**Renaming "Deviranger ViralGreen" to "Avatar Kotoha"**  
**Kosei** : "Not only did they figure out how to make avatars, they modified their brain data with semi-sentient A.I. programming...?"  
**Monika** : "B-back when Sayori got into my mind...she made me an avatar-like body."  
**Sayori** (Cyberlady Enchantress, left arm up w/ D-Scepter in right hand, parting lips neutrally, head forward): "I... I don't even know how I did it."  
**Monika** : "H-how could they do this to—"  
**Renaming "Deviranger ViralCyan" to "Avatar [debatemc name]"**  
**Avatar Debate Main Character** (ViralCyan): **"I've been wanting to meet you for a while, Monika, but I bet you don't remember me. No one remembers me."**  
**Monika** : "I-it's [debatemc name], isn't it? W-wait, no... My player just called you that."  
**Avatar Debate Main Character** (head down): "Of course no one remembers. I don't even know my real name."  
**Main Character 1** : "That feeling... We know how it feels to have an identity crisis."  
**Main Character 2** : "There is no need for us to fight. If there are still good within you, w-why not...?"  
**Avatar Debate Main Character** : **"..."**  
**NOTE: The concept of evil digital avatars of the characters came to me while I was watching _Power Rangers Beast Morphers_ and its original _Super Sentai_ counterpart _Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters_.**  
**Kosei** : "I do detect some bio-neuro signatures in those avatars but the other ones..."  
**Deviranger ViralGold** : **"Oh, we are just simply Datanoids or rather...Datanoid Viruses. We ARE Deviranger."**  
**Deviranger ViralPink** : **"There is nothing inside us but simply data with sentient A.I... Semi-sentient A.I..."**  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "So, are all of the new Devirangers from the Debate Club?"  
**Deviranger ViralPurple** : **"Actually, we other two came from the Shogi Club after we left the Belief Club."**  
**Renaming "Deviranger ViralPurple" to "Avatar Akida"**  
**Avatar Akida** (ViralPurple): **"I'm Avatar Akida as ViralPurple, not to be confused with ViralViolet, as I control the power of acids and bases..."**  
**Renaming "Deviranger ViralSilver" to "Avatar Takeru"**  
**Avatar Takeru** (ViralSilver): **"Erika, [mc2 name], why don't you join us?"**  
**Avatar Takeru** : **"Master-President Kai spared our sorry lives and our Club President Sota...while still tormenting our real bodies painlessly..."**  
**Erika** : "A-Akida!"  
**Main Character 2** : "T-Takeru?"  
**Avatar Akida** : **"How ironic considering when we were in the Deathcube, I was sprayed with basic solution that melted my face..."**  
**Avatar Takeru** : **"I don't even remember how I did in that place but this is the most mercy Master Kai has ever shown us and we don't want to disappoint him."**  
**Yuri** : "Umm... Guys?"  
**Natsuki** : "Can we stop talking and start fighting? They are literally trying to stall us out and I want to go wild on them."  
**Aika** : "Finally, someone says something relevant and I like how you said it, girl! I totally would have said it if you didn't."  
**Aika** : "Enough talk, everyone! I'm dying to pummel these phonies!"  
  
**Menu options:**  
__Open Pause Menu  
____*Pause menu is opened*  
____*Return to these menu options*  
  
__Battle the Deviranger Datanoids  
____Go back  
_______*Return to the start of these menu options*  
____Battle them with your current team setup (6 members + allies)  
_______*Engage battle with the Six Deviranger Datanoids*   
____Battle them with the 7 Literature Club members  
_______*Engage battle with the Six Deviranger Datanoids as Erika, Main Character 1, Main Character 2, Natsuki, Yuri, Monika (auto-battling ally), and Sayori (auto-battling ally)*   
____Battle them with the 7 Drama Cub members  
_______*Engage battle with the Six Deviranger Datanoids as Aika, Ayami, Bakudan, Denki, Kosei, Ryoku, and Duran (auto-battling ally)*  
  
__Battle the Deviranger Avatars  
____Go back  
_______*Return to the start of these menu options*  
____Battle them with your current team setup (6 members + allies)  
_______*Engage battle with the Six Deviranger Avatars*   
____Battle them with the 7 Literature Club members (5 controllables, Monika, and Sayori)  
_______*Engage battle with the Six Deviranger Avatars as Erika, Main Character 1, Main Character 2, Natsuki, Yuri, Monika (auto-battling ally), and Sayori (auto-battling ally)*   
____Battle them with the 7 Drama Cub members (6 controllables and Duran)   
_______*Engage battle with the Six Deviranger Avatars as Aika, Ayami, Bakudan, Denki, Kosei, Ryoku, and Duran (auto-battling ally)*  
  
[New character classes](https://sta.sh/01691gqpd67h)  
__ **Main Character 1 - Tokuranger CyberKnight (Lv. 20)** \- **Tokuranger CyberKnight** is a special Digiranger class that focuses on various weapons and their special abilities. Tokuranger CyberKnight comes with 7 DigiWeapons (6 melee weapons and 1 ranged weapon) including **VirtuaSword** , **CyberAxe** , **CyberMace** , **CyberSpear** , **MegaWarhammer** , **DragonHalberd** , **UberShield** , and **EnergyCrossbow**. You also have **V-Kiteshield** (a shield that increases END, SHD, CON, and SE but slightly reduce your STR as well as a **ShieldUp** skill to protect the user and recover 50 SE) and **V-Defender** (a side weapon that increases strength and gives you **DoubleAttack** skill) that can be paired with one-handed weapons including **VirtuaSword** , **CyberAxe** , and **CyberMace**. They may be treated as DigiChips for them unless if I can make them Shield equipment for Tokuranger CyberKnight while hiding the equipment type from other classes). You can change weapons at any time during battle without consuming a turn. Previously, Ryoku used this class and its data originated from a _Doki Doki CyberForce RPG_ digital holy knight boss called King D-Templar.  
__ **Main Character 2 - Tokuranger CyberMage (Lv. 20)** \- Tokuranger CyberMage is a special Digiranger class that attacks with elemental "magic" and have other "magical" abilities with the **DigiWand** (default weapon) or **DigiStaff** , converting Shield Energy (SE) to Spell Energy (SE) for these skills. Meanwhile, DE can be used to toggle the **SpellShield** special ability on or off (off by default), which allows SE to be treated as Shield Energy too. Also, if you run out of SE (as they don't recharge), you can convert 50% of all of CyberMage's DE to SE via **SpellRecharge**. Previously, Ayami used this class and its data originated from a _Doki Doki CyberForce RPG_ cyber-witch boss called Pandora-D.  
__ **Natsuki - Tokuranger CyberBeast (Lv. 20)** \- **Tokuranger CyberBeast** is a special Digiranger class that is focused on combat similar to CyberKnight but the user can enhance their stats too and can go in a frenzy. CyberBeast can wield two **CyberClaws** (energy/melee weapons), two **SteelClaws** (metal/melee weapons), or one of each (but won't have their full potential). Previously, Aika used this class and its data originated from a _Doki Doki CyberForce RPG_ cyberbeast boss called Feralimon.  
__ **Yuri - Tokuranger CyberNinja (Lv. 20)** \- **Tokuranger CyberNinja** is a special Digiranger class that is focused on combat that uses Ninjutsu and Ninpo. Tokuranger CyberNinja can either wield the **Cybergatana** (an energy katana) or **Dual CyberKunai** (two energy daggers) but has various ninja abilities such as **Bunshin** (creating a digital clone of the user), **Kawarimi** (digi-teleporting and substituting your position with a digitally-spawned object to tank an attack), **Cloaking** (invisibility, increased evasion), etc. Previously, Denki used this class but he later gave its DigiChanger to Ayami. Its data originated from a _Doki Doki CyberForce RPG_ robo-ninja boss called Yorushi.  
__ **Erika - Tokuranger CyberTech (Lv. 20)** \- **Tokuranger CyberTech** is a special Digiranger class that is focused supporting the team and can summon **DigiDrones** for combat support too. However, this class is also fit for combat as it has the **CyberTech OmniBuster** , which can use any DigiBuster DigiChips (but not the DigiChips for CyberPink's **DigiFists** ). Previously, Bakudan used this class and its data originated from a _Doki Doki CyberForce RPG_ scientist boss called Dr. Mu.  
__ **Sayori - Cyberlord Enchantress (Lv. 20)** \- A non-playable supportive female Cyberlord class that use DigiScripts to support the team including healing, defending and powering them up. Sayori wields the **D-Scepter**. Her best skill that requires 100% DE is **DigiScript Special: Poem Game Helper** , which buffs or heals your party members by doing a "20-word poem game" within a time limit of 15 seconds and certain words do certain effects for your party members.  
__ **Monika - Cyberlord General (Lv. 20)** \- A non-playable female Cyberlord battle class that use DigiScripts to disrupt or delete enemies as well as summoning D-Grunts (the Duran Empire's basic foot soldiers) as back-up at the start of each battle. Monika wields the **D-Whip**. She has two skills that require 100% DE and she let's us choose for either: 1. **DigiScript: DELETE** , which has a 50% chance (20% chance against bosses) to instantly delete a target. 2. **DigiScript Special: Poem Game Madness** , which involves us to deal damage to enemies for her by creating a poem game and picking up to 20 words (within a 15-second time limit) that deals certain types of attack damage to random enemies based on the word.  
*You also acquire every [DigiWeapon](https://sta.sh/01hxiluq1yc5) for the new classes but Duran, Monika, and Sayori aren't customize-able characters.*  
  


#### Boss Battle: VS. the Six Deviranger Datanoids

  
*The datanoid versions of the previous Deviranger team still have the same stats (or similar stats) and skills as the infected Drama Club members in Deviranger Virus Fever mode.*  
*Deviranger ViralGold is light-elemental, thus having the darkness-elemental weakness. Its stats are similar to CyberGold.*  
  
*Defeating them rewards the player a lot of RDU but no EXP since everyone's already at Lv. 20.*  
*If you defeated the six Deviranger Datanoids first, then proceed to battle the six Deviranger Avatars with the team you haven't fought with or the characters you haven't chosen. There is no break in between battle.*  
*If you defeated the six Deviranger Avatars first, then proceed to the main story.*  
  


#### Boss Battle: VS. the Six Deviranger Avatars

  
*Avatar Chojiro (Deviranger ViralBrown) is earth-elemental. He has great physical stats and lacks in ranged stats and AGI.*  
*Avatar Fujio (Deviranger ViralBlue) is water-elemental. He has great ranged stats but still well balanced.*  
*Avatar Debate Main Character (Deviranger ViralCyan) is ice-elemental. She has great defensive stats and good ranged stats but low AGI.*  
*Avatar Kotoha (Deviranger ViralGreen) is wind-elemental. She has great AGI and SHD but lacks in END.*  
*Avatar Akida has a unique class (Deviranger ViralPurple) that can change to become either acid-elemental with the ViralPurple AcidBuster (his suit's color will be dark red while keeping the purple trims) or base-elemental with the ViralPurple BaseBuster (his suit's color will be dark blue while keeping the purple trims). He lacks in physical stats but makes up for it with great ranged stats and CON. For his battle A.I., he'll try to avoid using opposite chemical attributes on the same character since AcidCorrosion and BaseCorrosion status effects (two similar but opposite status effects) cancels each other out. The corrosive status effects deals acid or base damage over turn for a number of turns until the stated target is hit with the opposite element.*  
*Avatar Takeru also have a unique class (Deviranger ViralSilver) that is metal-elemental with the ViralSilver MechaGunner. While it has no energy-based attacks, the MechaGunner can deal rapid-firing metal damage that can overheat to deal metal/fire damage and it also contain metallic missiles, dealing metal/explosive damage. Like ViralBrown, ViralSilver has great physical stats but weak AGI and SHD and the power of the MechaGunner makes up for it.*  
  
*Defeating them rewards the player a lot of RDU but no EXP since everyone's already at Lv. 20.*  
*If you defeated the six Deviranger Avatar first, then proceed to battle the six Deviranger Avatars with the team you haven't fought with or the characters you haven't chosen. There is no break in between battle.*  
*If you defeated the six Deviranger Datanoids first, then proceed to the main story.*  
  


#### Area: A cybernetic metal room

  
*Scene fades in*  
*No music*  
*The Deviranger Datanoids glitch out and in of reality while the Deviranger Avatars demorphs. The unmorphed versions of the Deviranger Avatars looks like their original counterparts except they are wearing a digital black suit with colored digital circuit lines based on their Deviranger colors.*  
**Avatar Chojiro** (digital suit, battle pose, gritting teeth seriously, eyes forward): "Errrr!!!"  
**Monika** (Cyberlady General, left hand down w/ D-Whip in right hand, parting lips sadly, head forward): "Chojiro, Kotoha, Fujio..."  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking neutrally, head forward): "Akida!"  
**Main Character 2** (left hand down w/ DigiWand in right hand, nervous, eyes forward): "T-Takeru!"  
**Deviranger CyberRed** (battle pose, head forward): "We're just getting started!"  
**Kai** (fingers touching, smirking, head forward): "Eee-hee-hee-hee!"  
*The whole area distorts and warps into a new area.*  
  


#### Area: Deathcube, Room 5-7-10 (Cyan)

  
*Area stops warping in 3.0 s*  
*Literature Club and Debate Club characters turn around for 2.0 s*  
**Main Character 1** (CyberKnight, battle pose w/ VirtuaSaber and V-Kiteshield, head forward): "Mmm? Where are we?"  
*Exclamation marks appears over Avatar Akida's, Avatar Takeda's, Erika's, and Monika's heads.*  
**Main Character 2** (CyberMage, left hand down w/ DigiWand in right hand, scared, eyes forward): "T-this place again?"  
**Erika** (CyberTech, nervous, head forward): "W-why are we back here?"  
*Monika kneels down with her head down, hands on head*  
**Avatar Takeru** (digital suit, guard up, gritting teeth nervously, eyes forward): **"Wait, memories are coming back to me, but still hazy..."**  
**Avatar Takeru** : **"I think I was cut by something sharp in this place but we've been through so much torture that—"**  
**Avatar Chojiro** (talking seriously): **"The f***?! Why are you bringing us back to this godd*** place?!"**  
**Avatar Akida** (digital suit, guard up, gritting teeth nervously, eyes forward): **"Oh god, I just remembered what this guy–"**  
*Avatar Akida moves slightly away from Avatar Chojiro*  
**Avatar Debate Main Character** : **"*Whimpers*"**  
**Deviranger CyberOrange** (battle pose, head forward): **"Quit complaining! You know Master is preparing for End Game and this is just the beginning of the end."**  
**Deviranger CyberYellow** (battle pose, head forward): **"The heck are wrong with these avatars?"**  
*Sayori approaches Monika*  
**Sayori** (Cyberlady Enchantress, left arm up w/ D-Scepter in right hand, parting lips neutrally, head forward): "M-Monika?"  
**Monika** (both hands on head, crying loudly, head down): " _AHHHHHHHHHHH-haaaaaaaah!!!!!_ "  
**Monika** : "W-w-why...? J-just...? *Shivers*"  
**Duran** (Cyberlord, green D-laser sword in right hand, talking seriously, head forward): "So much for that enthusiasm."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Have some concern."  
**Sayori** : "She suffered terribly in this place for many hours...because of me..."  
**Sayori** : "I did this to her..."  
**Sayori** (parting lips neutrally): "I..."  
**Main Character 1** (VirtuaSaber and V-Kiteshield on standby, head forward): "Sayori..."  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
  
*A hologram of Kai in a new outfit appears. He is wearing a white coat, black shirt, black pants, and sunglasses.*  
*Play music: Wanna Play a Game?"  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is melodic horror/comedy. It serves as Kai's theme in the Deathcube.**  
**Kai** (white coat & black shirt, both hands behind back, talking seriously happy, sunglasses glare): "Eee-hee-hee-hee!"  
**Kai** : "Welcome to _End Game_!"  
**Main Character 2** : "K-K-Kai!?!"  
**Erika** : "That's...a new look...!"  
**Kai** : "Like it? This is what I usually wear when I invade worlds."  
**Kai** : "Welcome to the place I call..."  
**Kai** (both hands out evilly): "The Deathcube!"  
*The Literature Club and Drama Club members ready their weapon.*  
**Kai** (both hands behind back): "Don't try. I'm just a mere hologram."  
**Avatar Chojiro** : **"Why are you bringing us back here?"**  
**Kai** : "Hmm?"  
*Electricity strikes Avatar Chojiro*  
**Avatar Chojiro** (kneeling while electrocuted, eyes closed): **"Grr!"**  
**Avatar Debate Main Character** : **"Choji—"**  
**Avatar Fujio** (digital suit, arms crossed, serious, eyes closed): **"Heh, serves him right."**  
**Avatar Fujio** : **"After what he did to—"**  
**Avatar Kotoha** (digital suit, left hand up, talking sadly, eyes forward): **"Mast—"**  
**Avatar Kotoha** : **"Stop this!"**  
**Kai** (serious): "You sentimental avatars."  
**Kai** : "You should know better than talking to your emperor that way."  
**Kai** : "I was courtesy to overwrite a portion of your brain data with A.I. but I might as well jack that up all the way if this—"  
**Avatar Chojiro** : **"Forgive me. Just...let me fight."**  
*Electricity over Avatar Chojiro disappears.*  
**Avatar Chojiro** (battle pose, gritting teeth seriously, eyes forward): **"D*mn! If I wasn't demorphed, that shock would have been nothing."**  
**NOTE: Chojiro is hinting that ViralBrown has resistance to lightning-elemental attacks.**  
**Kosei** : "Not only you figured out how to make avatars, but you overwrote their linked brain data with A.I.?"  
**Kosei** : "What's the point of that?"  
**Kai** : "Experimentation and preservation."  
**Kai** : "Avatars of real people are cost efficient while custom-made datanoids aren't."  
**Kai** (talking seriously happy): "Besides, it doesn't matter what happens in the end. You are all still toast."  
**Kai** : "Alright, here is the gist."  
**Kai** : "Normally, the Deathcube is filled with deadly traps in every room; some timed, some instant."  
**Kai** (anxious): "Unfortunately, because I am doing these other things to finish you off, traps are very limited so some of these rooms are...safe...ehh..."  
**Kai** (talking seriously happy): "The objective is to find an exit out of the Deathcube without dying."  
**Kai** : "Besides occasional traps, my Devirangers will be lurking in these rooms plus...a little snake..."  
**Kai** : "Actually, a big snake! Zahaha! Better not run into that one!"  
**Kai** : "However, I'll throw you some bones."  
**Kai** : "Normally, the rooms will be moving from time to time but I'll keep them stable."  
**Kai** : "The exit is on the same height level so no need to go up or down. You are all on the same height."  
**Kai** : "I'm actually hoping everyone makes it out alive."  
**Kai** : "But it doesn't mean I won't do nothing and let you all roam free to whatever you like so..."  
*Everyone is teleported away*  
*Scene fades out*  
  
**Area: Deathcube, Room X-10-X**  
**NOTE: X = Anywhere between 1 and 20. I have yet to decide if I want to randomize everyone's locations in different playthroughs or have them to be in static locations to make it easier for characters to interact with each other before Kai continues his instructions.**  
**DIALOG NOTE: Characters may or may not have some dialogs with each other whether or not if they meet up with each other and/or right before Kai continues his explanation. For you readers, use may use your own imagination on how each character may react to being teleported, separated from each other, and how they regroup.**  
  
**In the current room you are in, Kosei (CyberGold) is in this room.**  
**Kai** (white coat & black shirt, both hands behind back, talking seriously happy, sunglasses glare): "Let see if you can all fight without a team."  
**Kai** : "But if you find each other, whatever."  
**Kai** : "I have a special prize to show off if you all survive...together or not."  
**Kai** : "Don't disappoint!"  
**Kai** : "It's so glorious to be able to use the Deathcube again even if I don't have the resources to use its full capabilities."  
*Play sound: Kai's evil laugh*  
**Kai** (both hands out evilly, laughing evilly): "Zaa-hahahaha!!!"  
**Kai** (both hands behind back, talking seriously happy): "Have fun!"  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Pauses for 1.0s*  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, both hands down, head forward): "Mmm... Darn. It sucks that we got separated."  
**Duran** (Cyberlord, battle pose, talking neutrally, head forward): "Oi, Literature Player, can you see my text?"  
**Duran** (smirking): "Oh, hi, Kosei!"  
**NOTE: Just making a [small reference](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/zLhoDB-ORLQ) to _The Room_. _The Room_ is an infamous film for its bad acting.**  
**Kosei** (both hands down nervously): "President Duran? Where are you?"  
**Duran** : "Same question as I could ask you."  
**Kosei** (both hands down, head down): "Seems like we're all separated. Darn!"  
**Duran** : "Don't sweat it! I got your location."  
**Duran** (talking neutrally): "Though, it seems like outside communication of whatever-the-heck-this-place-may-be including teleportation doesn't seem to be working."  
**Duran** (smirking): "At least we still have some reception. Heh! It's like he wants us to escape together."  
**Duran** : "Hey, Lit Player, see if you can recall us to your location."  
**Kosei** (both hands down): "Also, [yourname], you should also be able to switch your playable location to any one of us playable characters. Everyone could use your help."  
**Kosei** : "Let's all try to regroup and get out of here."  
**Kosei** : "I'm getting unsettling vibes in this place."  
**Duran** (talking neutrally): "Yeah, Lady Monika literally broke as soon as the dude popped us in here."  
**Duran** : "I'm going to try to find her and see if the lass is okay but call us when you need us to assist someone."  
**Kosei** : "Alright. Stay on guard."  
**Sayori** (Cyberlady Enchantress, left arm up w/ D-Scepter in right hand, talking neutrally, head forward): "H-hey, can you guys hear me?"  
**Duran** (smirking): "Oh, Lady Sayori? How are you—"  
**Sayori** : "Thank you for checking on Monika. I..."  
**Sayori** (sad): "It's my fault she's like that."  
**Kosei** (head down): "Don't blame yourself. It's my fault, not yours."  
**Kosei** : "You did nothing wrong."  
**Sayori** : "No. I—"  
**Sayori** : "Okay, I was upset what Monika did to us—to me and Yuri—but that was back then."  
**Sayori** : "But I—I felt somewhat conscious being infected yet—my mind was like an angry thundercloud that wanted its revenge."  
**Kosei** (head forward): "Relax, you weren't yourself. For now, let's find a way out of this way and guide everyone out of here."  
**Sayori** : "[yourname], can you check on everyone? I want to make sure everyone's okay."  
**Sayori** : "Especially [mc2 name]...Erika...[mc1 name]...Monika...and everyone else."  
**Sayori** : "This place—it's very dangerous."  
**Duran** : "I'll check on the lass. [yourname], see if you can check on our allies."  
**Duran** : "My games had a multi-party feature. I wonder if Koji implemented them in this place."  
**Message** : "You can change between party members by pressing the '[switch_party button input]' Button/Key."  
**Message** : "Party members that come across each other can be grouped together in your selected party."  
**Message** : "Every room in the Deathcube are random. If you trigger a trapped room, perform the right button input(s) to avoid taking damage from traps."  
  
*Play music: Live or Die: The Maze of Misfortune*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is intense horror/action. This will be used as the overworld music for the Deathcube.*  
*Currently, Kosei is on your party as well as Sayori, Monika, and Duran as an option.*  
*Player can control the party members in the overworld as well as switch between different party members of different areas.*  
*If a party enters a room with another party, you have the option to merge party members. Possible dialogs between characters and parties have yet to be determined so use your imagination for the time being.*  
  
*Sayori, Monika, and Duran are available on any playable parties as auto-battling allies no matter which party you are playing as.*  
*Monika's battle A.I. level is lowered and her attacks and skills will deal half damage. Her AGI has also been significantly decreased, making her to attack a lot less.*  
*To progress through the story, all parties/characters must find an exit.**  
  
*Random enemy groups anywhere in the Deathcube may consist of*  
__Avatar Akida (ViralPurple)  
__Avatar Chojiro (ViralBrown)  
__Avatar Debate Main Character (ViralCyan) - As "Avatar [debatemc name] (ViralCyan)"  
__Avatar Fujio (ViralBlue)  
__Avatar Kotoha (ViralGreen)  
__Deviranger ViralGold  
__Deviranger ViralOrange  
__Deviranger ViralPink  
__Deviranger ViralRed  
__Deviranger ViralViolet  
__Deviranger ViralYellow  
__Infected Isshin (Virus Fever Mode) - Treated as a random boss battle. Random chance to encounter him by default is low. Random chance to encounter him after defeating him once is 0%.  
__VirusBeast, VirusBeast  
__VirusReaper, VirusReaper  
**NOTE: If you were to use a skill or item that cures **QuickVirus** or **Virus** on a Deviranger, it will not work. It will also not work on Infected Isshin (Virus Fever Mode). Defeating Infected Isshin (Virus Fever Mode) will weaken the next boss.**  
**NOTE: All Devirangers will be treated as minibosses invidivually. The Devirangers (avatars and datanoids) will reward the player a lot of RDU.**  
  
*Some rooms have digital chests that can give you consumable items or RDU. However, some digital chests have traps that will damage your team.*  
*Some rooms will have random booby traps that will damage your party members but they will have a QTE (Quick-Time Event) system where if you press certain buttons at a right time, you can avoid damage from booby traps.*  
*List of trapped rooms in the overworld*  
__Corrosive gas-trapped room - A room that will slowly fill with corrosive gas, dealing small damage to your party members every 2 seconds while you are in the gassed room, starting 2 seconds after the gas starts to fill.  
__Poison needles-trapped room - A room with poisonous needles from the wall. Input specified buttons to dodge or block the arrows. They deal a tiny bit of damage but they may inflict **Poison** on your party members if the QTE fails.  
__QuickFreeze trap room - A room that will instantly freeze in one second. Input a specified button to quickly exit the room where you came from. If the QTE fails, your party members will take damage and all but your party members excluding auto-battling allies and Aika (as Dokiranger CyberRed) will have the **Freeze** status. Your party leader's movement speed is halved in this room and there may be a sliding momentum mechanic if that can be programmed in RPG Maker MV.  
__Shark blades-trapped room - A room with metal fin-like blades that slides along the bottom steel grate. Input a specified button to dodge the blade. Failing the QTE will deal damage to your party members.  
__Wall arrows-trapped room - A room with arrows shooting from the wall. Input specified buttons to dodge or block the arrows. Failing any of the QTE inputs will deal a small amount of damage to your party members per input miss.  
  
*If all members of a party is defeated, you get sent to the Game Over screen.*  
*After a party of character(s) successfully exits the Deathcube, the screen fades to black as the game fades back in with you viewing the next party of character(s) in the multi-party cycle.*  
*After all characters reach an exit out of Deathcube, they'll appear together in the next room.*  
  
**Area: Outside of the Deathcube**  
*The room is an open dark room.*  
*No music*  
*The Literature Club members and Drama Club members are on the scene.*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, both hands down, head forward): "Seems we all have been warped to one spot."  
**Sayori** (Cyberlady Enchantress, left arm up w/ D-Scepter in right hand, parting lips sadly, head forward): "You okay, Monika?"  
**Monika** (Cyberlady General, left hand down w/ D-Whip in right hand, parting lips sadly, head forward): "..."  
**Monika** (both hands on head, crying softly, head down): "*Cries*"  
**Monika** : "Never again..."  
**Monika** : "I'm sorry everyone."  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, head forward): "Give me some time to breathe. *Inhales and exhales*"  
**Main Character 2** (CyberMage, left hand down w/ DigiWand in right hand, talking neutrally, eyes closed): "I'm glad we're out. Second time I survived through that."  
**Erika** (CyberTech, left hand up, talking neutrally, head forward): "My first."  
**Duran** (Cyberlord, green D-laser sword in right hand, talking seriously, head forward): "The heck are we now?"  
**Yuri** (CyberNinja, left hand up, head forward): "It's pretty dark in here."  
**Kosei** (battle pose): "Careful... I'm detecting biological signatures nearby."  
**Sayori** (nervous): "Ewwww! And it smells in here!"  
**Natsuki** (CyberBeast, both hands down, talking seriously, head forward): "Are there any lights in here?"  
**Aika** (CyberRed, battle pose, head forward): "Well, we'll just create our own."  
**Kosei** : "Give me a few seconds... ShiningSt—"  
  
*Play sound: Electrical light noises.*  
*The room light up a little. Dark tan solid floor with some blood stains. Opposing the Literature and Drama Club members are the real bodies of the Debate Club Vice Presidents, Akida, and Takeru on tables. They are bleeding and there are lots of wires in them from a machine.*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
**Monika** (surprised): "!!!"  
**Monika** : "Kotoha, Chojiro, Fujio, [debatemc name]!"  
**Main Character 2** (nervous): "Takeru..."  
**Erika** (both hands down, surprised): "... Akida!"  
**Kosei** : "These are their real bodies."  
**Main Character 1** (CyberKnight, VirtuaSaber and V-Kiteshield on standby, head forward): "We got to help them!"  
*As the Literature and Drama Club members move a few steps toward the other characters, they halted when the avatars of the tortured characters teleported in front of them with the Deviranger Datanoids teleporting around them.*  
  
**Avatar Chojiro** (digital suit, battle pose, talking seriously, eyes forward): **"Halt! You shall not pass!"**  
**Avatar Fujio** (digital suit, battle pose, talking seriously, eyes forward): **"Leave our bodies alone."**  
**Monika** : "..."  
**Monika** (parting lips seriously): "Are you serious?"  
**Monika** : "Guys, you're hurting!"  
**Avatar Fujio** : **"At the very least, we are not feeling any pain as avatars with our sense of touch disabled."**  
**Avatar Akida** : **"This is the most mercy we were ever given and I don't want that to be taken from us."**  
**Avatar Kotoha** : **"Sorry, Monika! But we must follow our masters orders."**  
  
*A hologram of Kai appears in his current outfit between the characters. The Deviranger Datanoids and the avatars kneel down.*  
*An exclamation mark appears over the Literature and Drama Club members.*  
**Kai** (white coat & black shirt, both hands behind back, smirking, sunglasses glare): "Congratulations, everyone! You all survive!"  
**Bakudan** (CyberOrange, battle pose, head forward): "Godd***mit! Show your real self, coward!"  
**Kai** : "Of course, you all survived with the help of your player and their stupid save and load feature...whether or not they used it to generate more timelines while you failed in previous timelines."  
**Kai** : "Though, dying doesn't matter to you all and whatever you do...it doesn't matter either..."  
**Ryoku** (CyberPink, battle pose, head forward): "Then why put us through that pointless crap? Release everyone!"  
**Kai** : "To stall you out while I prepare my greatest experiment."  
**Kai** : "They don't call me the son of a mad priest for nothing who experiments on people."  
**Yuri** (CyberNinja, both hands up, head forward): "L-like in _Portrait of Markov_?"  
**Ayami** (CyberViolet, both hands up, head forward): "How horrible!"  
**Denki** (CyberYellow, battle pose, head forward): "What a creep!"  
**Kai** (both hands out evilly, laughing evilly): "Behooold! My greatest experiment!"  
*Play music: Doki Doki ~Get the Heck Out of There!~ Labyrinth Panic!*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is intense horror/action. Deathcube's action theme that brings up a fright of adrenaline.**  
*Screen shakes*  
*Play sound: Earthquake*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
**Avatar Chojiro** : **"Grr! W-what's going–"**  
*All of the avatars and their real bodies digitally disappear*  
**Main Character 2** (scared): "They're gone!"  
**Main Character 1** (VirtuaSaber and V-Kiteshield on standby): "What's going on?"  
**Deviranger ViralGold** (arms crossed, head forward): **"Ahahaha! It's finally time!"**  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, battle pose, head forward): "Time for what?!"  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
**Kai** (both hands out evilly, laughing evilly): "Zahahaha! It's time for your final challenge! BeHOOOLLLLD!"  
*Black veins slowly appear all over the room and a giant black heart emerges, forming a lot of blood and flesh around it.*  
**Main Character 2** : "T-that heart!"  
**Main Character 2** : "T-that thing! That is what I saw!"  
**Main Character 1** : "So that's the core?"  
**Kosei** : "Everyone, blast it!"  
*The Literature Club members try attacking the giant black heart but an invisible digital barrier is deflecting their ranged attacks and the Devirangers are blocking melee attackers such as Main Character 1 (CyberKnight), Natsuki (CyberBeast), and Ryoku (CyberPink).*  
**Kai** : "Eee-hee-hee-hee!"  
*The Doki Doki Virus Core is acquiring a lot of blood and flesh. They appear to be a lot of infected students merged together along with Cyber Security Rangers and the tortured characters and their avatars. It looks like an unholy monstrosity.*  
*The Literature and Drama Club members backs off*  
**Main Character 1** : "What the heck is that thing?!"  
*The "monstrosity" evolves and grows for every piece of dialog.*  
**Main Character 2** : "EEEEE!!!"  
**Kosei** : "The Infected... The security rangers... Everyone! They're being assimilated. What–"  
**Kosei** : "Incoming hundreds of bio-signatures!"  
**Erika** (left hand on mouth, cheeks puffed): "Oh, my God! It looks so gross!"  
**Ayami** (both hands up nervously): "What is that? It's...it's terrifying!"  
**Bakudan** (both hands down nervously): "The f***?"  
**Natsuki** (screaming nervously): "Eww, eww, eww, eww, eww, eww!"  
**Sayori** : "Oh my god! I think I'm gonna puke!"  
**Denki** (both hands down nervously): "I saw a lot of horror movies but wow...not this up-close."  
**Yuri** (both hands up nervously): "L-likewise. W-what is–"  
**Aika** : "Burn it! Burn it with fire!"  
*Aika fires a few DigiFlame shots at the monstrosity but a barrier is blocking it.*  
**Deviranger ViralViolet** (arms crossed, head forward): "It's no use!"  
**Deviranger ViralYellow** (arms crossed, head forward): "You can't stop...  
**Deviranger ViralOrange** (arms crossed, head forward): "...its transformation."  
**Deviranger ViralRed** (battle pose, head forward): "Let's lend our powers..."  
**Deviranger ViralPink** (battle pose, head forward): "...to this fine beast."  
*The Devirangers turn into glowing colored balls based on their color and they merge with the monster. The monster glows with a rainbow color.*  
*Play sound: Loud heavy roar*  
  
*If Infected Isshin (Virus Fever Mode) was defeated in the Deathcube*  
__ **Kai** (both hands out evilly, laughing evilly): "Zee-hee-hee! Behold! My greatest digital-human experiment!"  
__ **Kai** : "I call it..."  
__ **Kai** : "The TeraKaimera...in its..."  
__ **Kai** (smirking nervously): "semi-fullest glory..."  
__ **Kai** (angry): "It sucks that you destroyed my snake that was supposed to be part of it."  
__ **Kai** (smirking): "Oh, well!"  
__ **Kai** : "Whether you defeat it or not, doesn't matter to me. Good luck!"  
__ **Kai** (both hands behind back): "One more thing, I have another trick up my sleeve!"  
__*Our screen glitches for 1 second*  
__ **Sayori** : "Eee! He hacked into our club world's database!"  
__ **Kai** (angry): "I'm done with your player's stupid save and load feature so I loaded up my Dimension Breacher once more to jam their stupid pause menu."  
__ **Kai** : "Took long enough. If only if I loaded the stealth hack long before I put you dweebs in the Deathcube... Well, whatever..."  
__ **Kai** (smirking): "Unless if you somehow survive, goodbye, losers!"  
__*Play sound: Kai's evil laugh*  
__ **Kai** (both hands out evilly, laughing evilly): "Zaaaa-hahahahaha!!!"  
__ **Kai** (both hands behind back, angry): "At this point, screw recruiting you dweebs. You drove me too insane and it's been really frustrating."  
__ **Kai** (smirking): "TeraKaimera, terrorize them!"  
__ **Kosei** (battle pose): "D*mn! No time to fix it."  
__ **Kosei** : "[yourname], I hope you saved before this because if we lose..."  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Open Pause Menu  
______*Play sound: s_kill_glitch1.ogg for 0.3 s*  
______*Screen turns to static for 0.3 s*  
______*Return to these menu options*  
____Engage battle  
______*Player engages a boss battle with TeraKaimera -incomplete- with all of their party members and auto-battling allies*  
  
*If Infected Isshin (Virus Fever Mode) was not defeated in the Deathcube*  
__*Infected Isshin teleports on screen*  
__ **Erika** (both hands up, nervous): "Vice President?"  
__ **Infected Isshin** (both hands down, serious, bloody eyes forward): **"Rrrrrrr..."**  
__*Infected Isshin morphs into a giant snake that attaches to the assimated monstrosity.*  
__ **Main Character 2** : "Eeeeeee!!!"  
__ **Kosei** : "What the h*ll is this thing?!"  
__ **Kai** (both hands out evilly, laughing evilly): "Zee-hee-hee! Behold! My greatest digital-human experiment!"  
__ **Kai** : "I call it..."  
__*Play sound: Kai's evil laugh*  
__ **Kai** : "The TeraKaimera...in its full glory! Zaaa-hahahaha!!!"  
__ **Kai** (both hands behind back, smirking): "Whether you defeat it or not, doesn't matter to me. Good luck!"  
__*Our screen glitches for 1 second*  
__ **Sayori** : "Eee! He hacked into our club world's database!"  
__ **Kai** (angry): "I'm done with your player's stupid save and load feature so I loaded up my Dimension Breacher once more to jam their stupid pause menu."  
__ **Kai** : "Took long enough. If only if I stealth hacked long before I put you dweebs in the Deathcube... Well, whatever..."  
__ **Kai** (smirking): "Unless if you somehow survive, tschau, losers!"  
__*Play sound: Kai's evil laugh*  
__ **Kai** (both hands out evilly, laughing evilly): "Zaaaa-hahahahaha!!!"  
__ **Kai** (both hands behind back, angry): "At this point, screw recruiting you dweebs. You drove me too insane and it's been really frustrating."  
__ **Kai** (smirking): "TeraKaimera, terrorize them!"  
__ **Kosei** (battle pose): "D*mn! No time to fix it."  
__ **Kosei** : "[yourname], I hope you saved before this because if we lose..."  
__ **Menu options:**  
____Open Pause Menu  
______*Play sound: glitch1.ogg*  
______*Screen turns to static for 0.1 s*  
______*Return to these menu options*  
____Engage battle  
______*Player engages a boss battle against TeraKaimera with all of their party members and auto-battling allies*  
  
**NOTE: TeraKaimera -incomplete- is a weaker version of TeraKaimera without Infected Isshin (Virus Fever Mode) as its tail and the incomplete version cannot use tail-based skills. Infected Isshin is part of TeraKaimera -incomplete- but he is not in his modified virus fever mode.**  
  
**Boss Battle: Literature and Drama Club members vs. TeraKaimera -incomplete-**  
*Play music: The Assimilated Monstrosity*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is intense symphonic metal battle music, serving as the boss theme for TeraKaimera and TeraKaimera -incomplete-.**  
**NOTE: Vaccine-type items and skills do not work on this boss.**  
*The TeraKaimera can utilize every element and its attacks are very powerful.*  
*If TeraKaimera -incomplete- is defeated, it will not disappear from battle*  
*Defeating them rewards the player a lot of RDU but no EXP since everyone's already at Lv. 20.*  
  
**Boss Battle: Literature and Drama Club members vs. TeraKaimera**  
*Play music: The Assimilated Monstrosity*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is intense symphonic metal battle music, serving as the boss theme for TeraKaimera and TeraKaimera -incomplete-.**  
**NOTE: Vaccine-type items and skills do not work on this boss.**  
*The TeraKaimera can utilize every element and its attacks are very powerful. This version has unique attacks that can be performed with its snakehead tail.*  
*If TeraKaimera is defeated, it will unleash its SerpentLaserOmega skill, dealing major ranged virus damage to all of your party members and auto-battling allies, sparing them at 1 LE at minimum.*  
*Defeating them rewards the player a lot of RDU (equal to the combination of TeraKaimera -incomplete-'s and Infected Isshin (Virus Fever Mode)'s RDU rewards) but no EXP since everyone's already at Lv. 20.*  
  
**Area: Outside of the Deathcube**  
*No music*  
*If you battled TeraKaimera -incomplete-*  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberKnight, kneeling down w/ VirtuaSword and V-Kiteshield, head forward): "We seem to be doing something but jeez, how do we destroy this thing?"  
*If you battled TeraKaimera -incomplete-*  
__ **Main Character 1** (CyberKnight, kneeling down w/ VirtuaSword and V-Kiteshield, head forward): "Our attacks aren't doing anything. D**mit! The power of this thing? Can we even survive?"  
*Kai teleports on screen*  
*Play music: Wanna Play a Game?"  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is melodic horror/comedy. It serves as Kai's theme in the Deathcube.**  
**Kai** (white coat & black shirt, both hands behind back, sunglasses glare): "Still alive, are we?"  
**Main Character 2** (CyberMage, left hand down w/ DigiWand in right hand, nervous, eyes forward): "K-K-Kai?!"  
*Kai creates a Doki Doki Virus Ball in his hands*  
**Kai** (right hand out with Doki Doki Virus Ball, smirking, sunglasses glare): "Impressive, but not good enough."  
**Ryoku** (CyberPink, battle pose, head forward): "What's he—"  
*Kai thrusts the Doki Doki Virus Ball in his body.*  
*Play music: Doki Doki ~Get the Heck Out of There!~ Labyrinth Panic!*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is intense horror/action. Deathcube's action theme that brings up a fright of adrenaline.**  
*Play sound: Kai screaming with distortion gradually building*  
**Kai** (DDVirus Ball in torso, talking angrily, sunglasses glare): "Arrrrrrr **RRRRRRGH!"**  
**Bakudan** (CyberOrange, both hands down nervously, head forward): "Did he just—"  
**Yuri** (CyberNinja, both hands up nervously, head forward): "...Infect himself?"  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "I've done it! I'm back with reinforce, found your current location and—"  
**Koji** (both hands on head, surprised): "What the f*** is going on here?! What is that _thing?!_ Kai?!</b>  
**Infected Kai** (both hands out evilly, crazily laughing, sunglasses glare): **"You're too late, Koji. Nothing will stop me!"**  
**Infected Kai** : **"As a Super Demon, I'll become part of my TeraKaimera..."**  
**Infected Kai** : **"...and I'LL CRUSH THIS WHOLE DIGITAL WORLD!!!"**  
*Infected Kai merges himself with the TeraKaimera and it transforms again, appearing to be a black demonic scorpion (the incomplete version grows a tail while the complete version's snakehead tail changes into a scorpion tail with two stingers, resembling mouths) with a monstrous face looking similar to Kai's face with dark magenta hair added to make him look scary.*  
**Main Character 2** : "Ah~h~h~h~h! What is even happening anymore?!"  
**Sayori** (Cyberlady Enchantress, left arm up w/ D-Scepter in right hand, nervous, head forward: "Oh no! Why now? We're still trying to fix [yourname]'s menu. We still can't save!"  
**Monika** : **"I'm...I'm trying my best here! Come on, come on, come on! Javascript, work with me!"**  
**Infected Kai** (KaiserScorpion, crazily laughing, dark magenta eyes glowing): **"JYAAAAGAGAGAGA!!! You are finished! Don't even bother! I'll smash their menus again!"**  
**Koji** : "What is even going on?! What did I miss?!"  
**Infected Kai** : **"I am the Unholy God and Emperor of the Digital World...and _SOOOOON_ , the real world!"**  
**Infected Kai** : **"Koji, my dear cousin, I assume you restored the supercomputer. Jyagagagaga!"**  
**Infected Kai** : **"I'll destroy you all and take over that supercomputer and when I do, not only I'll take over reality, but the entire universe...**  
**Infected Kai** : **"No...multiverse...will be under MY control...!"**  
**Infected Kai** : **"...And I'll become the God of Chaos and Destruction in this multiverse!"**  
**Infected Kai** : **"Even if I'm finished, there will be plenty of me around various timelines that will take over the world!"**  
**Infected Kai** : **"Save states or not, you're all finished! Everything will be—"**  
*Music stop, fades out*  
**Infected Kai** (crazily curious): **"..."**  
**Infected Kai** : **"What?!"**  
**Infected Kai** : **"W-why? Why am I losing control in this form! W-what?"**  
*Infected Kai appears on screen with his new form morphing back into the previous TeraKaimera state. Infected Kai is paralyzed.*  
**Koshiro** (both hands down, serious, glasses glare): "I'm done with you. You've gone beyond insanity."  
**Infected Kai** (defused, both hands out, gritting teeth angrily, sunglasses glare): **"K-Koshiro, what are you—"**  
**Koshiro** (left finger on glasses): "Your show is over. You're done."  
**Infected Kai** : **"What?"**  
**Monika** : "Koshiro?!"  
*A hologram of Koshiro appears in the area*  
*Play music: Political Madness*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that serves as Koshiro's theme.**  
**Koshiro** : "You gone too insane. I thought you knew what you were doing, but I'm done sitting back."  
**Koshiro** (both hands down): "Using your own tools with my own modifications, I'm taking your club's administrative rights."  
**Koshiro** : "You're powerless now; just a mere demon...and the horde is under my control."  
**Koshiro** (smirking, eyes forward): "If anyone is going to take over this broken world, it'll be me."  
**Koshiro** : "I could have made you one of my slaves but instead..."  
**Infected Kai** (crazily angry): **"KOSHIRO, YOU F***ING TRAITOR! F-F-F*** YOUUUU—"**  
**Koshiro** (talking seriously, glasses glare): "Begone, loser! Be eaten by your own creation."  
*Play sound: Loud beastly roar*  
*The TeraKaimera screams, then devours Infected Kai*  
**Infected Kai** (off-scene): **"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!! YOU'LL ALL PAYYYYYYYYyyyyyyyy........"**  
**Sayori** : "Oh My God!"  
**Main Character 2** : "H-he was devoured!"  
**Koji** : "U.....Unbelieveable... What is even happening?"  
**Erika** (CyberTech, both hands up, nervous, head forward): "O-M-G! I can't look at eating food the same way!"  
**Koshiro** (serious): "At this point, I'm useless to you."  
**Koshiro** : "I know your type. You would have done the same to me."  
**Koshiro** : "It was either going to be me...or you..."  
**Koshiro** (eyes forward): "And no one deserves to be above me."  
**Koshiro** : "I can handle things from here."  
**Monika** (Cyberlady General, left hand down w/ D-Whip in right hand, parting lips sadly, head forward): "Koshiro, why are you still doing this?"  
**Koshiro** (glasses glare): "I came this far and because of everything I've done...all of the horrendous things..."  
**Koshiro** : "I'm not turning back."  
**Koshiro** : ""Always move forward, never turn back.""  
**Koshiro** (eyes forward): "As much as I hate what Kai was going for and I'll be a hypocrite for saying this, but it's either "All or Nothing"."  
**Koshiro** : "And I don't lose."  
**???** (static silhouette, both hands down, glasses glare): "Koji, what's going on over there? Is Kai over there?"  
**Koji** : "You won't believe this, Father. Kai was just eating alive...by his own experiment."  
*Renaming "???" to "Koji's father"*  
**Koji's father** (slamming hands): "What?"  
**Koji** : "I don't know the full details myself but he became infected with his own virus."  
**Koji's father** : "I'm also sensing hundreds of biological signatures all in one spot."  
**Koji** : "Y-yeah... You won't also believe this but..."  
**Koji** : "Like his father—my uncle and your brother—he has conducted mad experiments on the school students and staffs... He merged everyone together!"  
*Kosei's CyberGold helmet digitally disappears*  
**Kosei** (helmetless CyberGold, left arm horizontally, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Sentinel and Tech Researcher Kosei reporting in! Head Researcher Kojima, our Cyber Security units are also part of this fused monstrosity."  
**Kosei** : "We need backup right away!"  
*Renaming "Koji's father" to "Kojima"*  
**Kojima** : "This can't be good. Don't worry, Cyber Security reinforcements are on their way!"  
**Kojima** : "Koji, grant them Sentinel rights for your program."  
**Koshiro** (angry): "Tch! Those pests..."  
**Main Character 1** : "Oh, thank goodness!"  
**Koshiro** : "Though, they opened a path to that supercomputer. I must acquire it."  
**Main Character 1** (VirtuaSaber and V-Kiteshield on standby): "Not unless if we stop you!"  
**Koshiro** (serious, glasses glare): "Try me..."  
*Koshiro turns corporeal and he stretches his right arm into a spike and impales Monika*  
**Monika** (both hands down w/ torso bleeding, bloody screaming, head forward): "Garrr!!!"  
**Sayori** : "Monika!"  
**Koshiro** (angry, eyes forward): "You need to suffer more, traitor."  
*The Literature and Drama Club members engages a battle pose and aim their weapons at Koshiro and fires them at Koshiro.*  
*Koshiro teleports away and Monika falls to the ground, bleeding.*  
**Sayori** (sad): "Monika, are you alright? I'll heal you. **DigiScript: HEAL**!"  
*A sign that says "HEAL" appears over Monika and she stops bleeding.*  
*Play sound: Healing*  
*Monika stands up, recovered.*  
**Koshiro** : "TeraKaimera, devour them."  
*The TeraKaimera roars*  
*Play sound: Monstrous roar*  
**Main Character 1** : "Crud..."  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Various red energy shots from outside the screen hits the TeraKaimera*  
*Five Cyber Security Rangers teleport on screen*  
**S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger Captain** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle, talking seriously, head forward): "S-Squad reporting him. Head Researcher, we're confining the monster."  
**Kojima** : "Good work, Captain."  
**S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger A** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle, talking seriously, head forward): "We're locating the suspect's coordinates."  
**Kojima** : "Alright."  
**S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger B** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle, talking seriously, head forward): "We'll evacuate everyone else from this space."  
*An exclamation mark appearsr over the Literature and Drama Club members minus Kosei.*  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Father, they can help."  
**Kosei** (right hand out): "Captain, with all due respect, high students they may be, they are fine warriors. We'll go after Koshiro."  
**Kosei** : "Please rescue and cure everyone that are part of this monster. Destroy the heart of the virus and everyone should be freed of its control."  
**Kojima** (both hands down): "High school students risking their lives?"  
**Kojima** : "For the record, we are already getting enough complaints from the high school's officials."  
**Koji** : "Father, I'll hold responsibility for them."  
**Koji** : "Kosei, [mc1 name], everyone, please stop Koshiro."  
**Kosei** (left arm horitozontally): "Roger!"  
**S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger Captain** (C-11 Blaster Rifle up, talking neutrally): "Hold up."  
**S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger Captain** : "Tech Researcher, you'll need this."  
**Kosei** : "What's this?"  
**S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger Captain** : "It's the Revoke program. You'll need it to strip the suspects's administrative rights once it's locked on."  
**S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger Captain** : "It takes some time for it to work but only us Sentinels and the Overseer can activate it."  
**Kosei** (both hands down): "Koshiro has club administrative privileges for both the Debate Club and the Drama Club."  
**S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger Captain** : "In that case, two successful uses must be made."  
**S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger Captain** : "I found the coordinates of the suspect. Locking on target. Sending tracking information to you."  
*Kosei (CyberGold) digitally changes to Kosei (CSR) without his helmet.*  
*Kosei's current class is changed to Cyber Security Ranger.*  
**Kosei** (left arm horizontally): "Got 'em. Thanks, Capt."  
**Duran** : "Finally, we can end this mess."  
**S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger Captain** : "Don't worry, we'll do everything in our part to restore the high schoolers and our comrades."  
*The Literature and Drama Club members run off screen while the S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger team are still securing the TeraKaimera.*  
*Screen fades out*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  


#### Area: Debate Clubroom of Floor 3

  
*The Literature and Drama Club members teleport in the Debate Club. The hole on the floor is still there.*  
*The characters look around for 2.0 s*  
**Monika** (Cyberlady General, left hand down w/ D-Whip in right hand, parting lips sadly, head forward): "The Debate Club..."  
**Yuri** (CyberNinja, left hand up, head forward): "..."  
**Bakudan** (CyberOrange, left hand on hip, head forward): "Well, that would be _too_ obvious."  
**Main Character 1** (CyberKnight, VirtuaSword and V-Kiteshield on standby, head forward): "Hey, watch out for that floor I punched earlier."  
*Denki moves away from the hole in the floor*  
**Denki** (CyberYellow, both hands down nervously, head forward): "Oh, thanks."  
**Natsuki** (CyberBeast, right hand on hip, talking neutrally, head forward): "So now what?"  
**Ryoku** (CyberPink, right hand out, head forward): "Kosei?"  
*If you viewed the ending of _Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Prepration_ at least once.*  
__ **Main Character 1** : "Wait, we saw it in a girl's memory file."  
__ **Main Character 1** : "[debatemc name], was it?"  
__ **Main Character 2** (CyberMage, left hand down w/ DigiWand in right hand, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Ah, that's right!"  
__*Sayori walks up to the middle of the chalkboard and presses her hand on it.*  
__ **Sayori** (Cyberlady Enchantress, left arm up w/ D-Scepter in right hand, talking neutrally, head forward): "There is a door of some kind, leading to a secret area."  
__*Play sound: Earthquake*  
__*Screen shakes and Sayori steps back*  
__ **Sayori** (nervous): "Eee!"  
*If you did not view ending of _Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Prepration_.*   
__ **Kosei** (Cyber Security Ranger, left arm horizontally, neutral, head down): "..."  
__ **Kosei** (talking neutrally, head forward): "Wait, there is a fake passage way."  
__*Kosei walks up to the middle of the chalkboard and presses his hand on it.*  
__ **Kosei** : "There is a whole new area pass here, leading to a subdimension."  
__*Play sound: Earthquake*  
__*Screen shakes and Kosei steps back*  
__ **Kosei** (battle pose, gritting teeth seriously): "?!!"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Ayami** (CyberViolet, both hands up nervously, head forward): "What's going—"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*Everyone is shocked, kneeling down*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*The room warps into a dark, empty dimension*  
  


#### Area: Koshiro's secret subdimension

  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Koshiro** (both hands down, serious, glasses glare): "Fools..."  
*Avatars of the Debate Club members appear on scene in their Deviranger form.*  
**Avatar Chojiro** (ViralBrown, both hands down nervously, head forward): **"What the—"**  
**Avatar Fujio** (ViralBlue, both hands down nervously, head forward): **"Weren't we just part of—"**  
**Monika** (Cyberlady General, kneeling down, parting lips sadly, head forward): "Kotoha, everyone...?!"  
**Avatar Kotoha** (ViralGreen, left hand up, head forward): **"Monika..."**  
**Koshiro** : "You four do yourselves a favor for me and kill them."  
**Avatar Debate Main Character** (ViralCyan, left hand up nervously, head forward): **"I..."**  
**Bakudan** (CyberOrange, kneeling down, head down): "K-kill us? We'll j-just rssssspawn..."  
**Koshiro** : "Not any more. I corrupted your backups in the database. No more respawns for you. Your death is now permanant."  
**Avatar Kotoha** (both hands up nervously): **"B-but...Koshiro..."**  
*The four avatars' heads are shocked*  
**Koshiro** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "You will do as I say..."  
**Avatar Kotoha** (battle pose): **"Y-yes, Master!"**  
**Avatar Chojiro** (battle pose): **"O-on your orders...Sir..."**  
**Avatar Fujio** (battle pose): **"M-must...kill..."**  
*The avatars stands back up and create their elemental sabers from their ViraBusters. They walk a step on each dialog.*  
**Main Character 1** (CyberKnight, kneeling down w/ VirtuaSword and V-Kiteshield, head down): "..."  
**Main Character 2** (CyberMage, kneeling down w/ DigiWand in right hand, nervous, eyes closed): "..."  
**Monika** : "K-Kotoha...don't...do..."  
**Avatar Kotoha** : **"Must-"**  
**Koshiro** (angry): "D*mn these resistant avatars. Just do it al‒"  
*After the avatars get a close distance on Main Character 1, Main Character 2, Monika, and Kosei, an electromagnetic pulse quakes in the avatar's spots.*  
**Koshiro** : "What?!"  
*The Literature and Drama Club members stand up normally with an exclamation mark over their heads.*  
**???** (fingers touching, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Hello? Hello? Can anyone here me?"  
**Main Character 1** (VirtuaSaber and V-Kiteshield on standby, head forward): "Who's this?"  
**???** (parting lips neutrally, eyes closed): "Oh, thank goodness. So this is how it works."  
**???** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Umm... Koji and the soldiers rescued some of us..."  
*Renaming "???" to "Satoshi"*  
**Satoshi** : "I'm Satoshi, Vice President of the Gaming Club."  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, left arm horizontally, head down): "That's good. How's Cyber Security holding up?"  
**Satoshi** : "You must be Kosei, right? You're a Sentinel like me, right?"  
**Satoshi** : "Thank goodness...and sort of..."  
**Satoshi** : "The beast that I was in went berserk again but S-Squad and Koji are doing their best."  
**Satoshi** (nervous, glasses glare): "Oooooh, I fear Principal Takashima is going to expel us that this happened to the school once we save everyone."  
**Satoshi** : "I should have acted sooner when Kai—"  
**Kosei** : "We all make mistakes."  
**Kosei** : "Can you repair our bio-files? If we die now, we're dead for good."  
**Satoshi** : "I'll try but I'm not good at these things as Koji is."  
**Koshiro** : "Tch! More rats one after another."  
**Koshiro** : "D*mn, I didn't want to become as reckless as he was. Guess I got no choice."  
*Koshiro teleports on screen*  
*Exclamation marks appear over Koshiro*  
**Monika** (left hand down w/ D-Whip in right hand, parting lips seriously, head forward): "Koshiro!"  
**Aika** (CyberRed, battle pose, head forward): "There you are! Take this! DigiFlame!"  
*Aika (CyberRed) fires a ball of fire from her DigiBuster at Koshiro*  
*Koshiro reaches his left hand towards Avatar Fujio as Avatar Fujio is telekinetically moved in front of Koshiro takes the hit*  
**Avatar Fujio** (ViralBlue w/ blue aura, both hands down nervously, head forward): **"Ahhh!!!"**  
**Monika** : "Using him as a shield! How cruel!"  
**Koshiro** (serious, glasses glare): "Monika, you'll be the last that I'll kill. I'll make you suffer the most."  
*Koshiro creates a Doki Doki Virus Ball in his right hand.*  
**Koshiro** (Doki Doki Virus Ball in right hand, smirking, glasses glare): "I wonder, what will happen if an infected club administrator goes into Virus Fever mode?"  
**Main Character 1** : "No, don't—"  
*Stops music immediately*  
*Koshiro hits himself with the Doki Doki Virus Ball.*  
*Play sound: Striking noise*  
**Koshiro** (Doki Doki Virus Ball in torso, yelling angrily): "Virus... **FEVERRRRRR!!!!"**  
*Screen shakes*  
*Screen starts glitching and turns into static. At this time, random files will appear in your game files.*  
*Koshiro slowly transforms into a giantic demonic lion and the avatars transfer in him.*  
**Denki** (CyberYellow, arms guarding, head forward): "Err!"  
**Bakudan** (arms guarding, head forward): "What's he doing?"  
*Infected Koshiro's Virus Fever transformation in completed*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) roars and the screen glitches again.*  
*Play sound: Powerful roar*  
*Everyone has their guard up*

> **"Super Demon Lion Koshiro"**  
>  Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)

  
**Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)** (Super Demon Lion, talking angrily, glowing green eyes): **"There is no turning back."**  
**Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"Now that I made my choice, I'll kill you all and take over this world in that idiot's place."**  
**Natsuki** (CyberBeast, arms guarding, screaming, head forward): "What the heck?! He's still sentient?"  
**Yuri** (CyberNinja, left hand up w/ right hand on back to sword hilt nervously, head forward): "Maddening..."  
  
*A giant bloody dragon appears behind the Literature and Drama Club members to attack Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) with its head then it disappears*  
*An energy blast also appears behind the Literature and Drama Club members to also hit Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)*  
**???** (off-scene): "You forgot us, Freak."  
*Exclamation marks appear over the Literature and Drama Club members.*  
*Kenta (Warlock), Ryo (Ryujutsu Master), Takeda (Head Chef), and Yumi (Music Goddess) enters the area.*  
*"???" is renamed to Kenta*  
**Kenta** (dark wizard outfit, scepter in right hand, serious, eyes forward): "I got a score to settle with you."  
**Yumi** (holding Explorer guitar w/ sunglasses, neutrally happy, eyes forward): "Aha~ That is indeed a huge freak."  
**Takeda** (holding frying pan, angry, eyes closed): "It's time for my revenge, bud!"  
**Erika** (CyberTech, both hands up, happy, head forward): "President Takeda, you're okay!"  
**Takeda** (relieved): "Glad to see you're okay."  
**Ryo** (dark red gi, battle pose, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Just don't get caught again."  
*Kenta, Ryo, Yumi, and Takeda are added to your party as auto-battling allies.*  
**Message** : Warlock Kenta, Ryujutsu Master Ryo, Music Goddess Yumi, and Head Chef Takeda have been temporarily added to your party as auto-battling allies.  
**NOTE: Takeda has the class Head Chef, which specializes in fire-elemental, metal-elemental and healing skills. His skills are ( **Hot** ) **Pan Slap** (melee metal damage as a standard attack. The "Hot" version deals melee metal/fire damage), ( **Hot** ) **Pan Throw** (ranged metal damage. The "Hot" version deals ranged melee/fire damage), **Fresh Eggs** (recovers all of your party members' LE by a small amount), **Power Beefs** (increases all your party members' STR for 3 turns), **Great Oven** (deals significant fire damage to all enemies at a cost of 100% DE)**  
**Satoshi** (both hands on head, talking happily, eyes forward): "Thank goodness...."  
**Kosei** (battle pose, head forward): "Alright everyone. We got one last battle on our hands."  
**Kosei** : "Stay on guard at all times. If you die you are dead for good."  
**Satoshi** (talking nervously): "C-careful. I think he umm... He jammed your player's pause menu."  
**Satoshi** : "Player's connection is limited. I think if one of you die for good, they may lose connection to the rest of you."  
**Satoshi** : "I would know since I helped Koji build this superdigital program."  
**Kosei** : "I assisted in creating this too but I'm mostly just a tech researcher."  
**Kosei** : "[yourname], do everything you can to let us live. I'll use my own resources to get us items we may need and I found a way to expand your control for multiple party members."  
*You acquired 20 **SuperPotion** s, 10 **DigiCure** s, 10 **ShieldCharger** s and 5 **TechCharger** s*  
**Kosei** : "DO NOT let us fall. I don't think you can save, can you?"  
**Satoshi** : "Careful everyone. I'll try to keep everything stable for your battle. Oooh, I wish I was an Overseer..."  
*Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) roars and the screen glitches again.*  
*Play sound: Powerful roar*  
**Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISH GAME!!!"**  
*Stop music immediately*  
*Player engages battle*  
  


#### Boss Battle: Everyone vs. Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)

  
*Play music: The Conclusive Battle*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is intense symphonic metal battle music, serving as the final boss theme for Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)**  
**NOTE: Despite being a virus-type boss, vaccine-type items and skills will not work on Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) since the code for the Doki Doki Virus is still different.**  
*If any Literature or Drama Club character's LE become 0 (including the auto-battling allies of those clubs), their LE becomes 1.*  
*If any Literature or Drama Club character that has 1 LE takes damage, their LE becomes 0 and you are immediately sent to the Game Over screen.*  
*At the moment, you are not penalized if Yumi's, Kenta's, Ryo's, or Takeda's LE become 0.*  
*Throughout this battle, random files may appear in your game files.*  
  
Before Turn 1  
__ **Yumi** (holding Explorer guitar w/ sunglasses, neutrally happy, eyes forward): "Let's give him a test of our medicine. Hey player, let's rock this guy out."  
__*Yumi uses the skill **The Rock Band Hero Finisher!** on Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) As a reminder, with this skill, you are playing a rhythm game with a custom song and each successful input deals damage to Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode).*  
__ **Takeda** (holding frying pan, angry, eyes closed): "How dare you lock me up, nincompoop! Feel my **Great Oven**!"  
__*Takeda uses the skill **Great Oven** on Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode), dealing great ranged fire damage to Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode).*  
__ **Monika** (Cyberlady General, left hand down w/ D-Whip in right hand, parting lips seriously, head forward): "I will never forgive you for what you became! [yourname], you know what to do!"  
__*Monika uses the skill **DigiScript Special: Poem Game Madness** on Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode). Click on words (up to 20 times or until timer runs out) to deal various damage and effects to Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode).*  
__ **Sayori** (Cyberlady Enchantress, left arm up w/ D-Scepter in right hand, talking neutrally, head forward): "Everyone, get your boosts."  
__*Sayori uses the skill **DigiScript Special: Poem Game Helper** on your party members.*  
__ **Kenta** (dark wizard outfit, scepter in right hand, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Come forth, Chidemon!"  
__*Kenta summons Chidemon as an auto-battling ally.*  
__*Chidemon attacks Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) with **Bloody Claw**.*  
__ **Ryo** (dark red gi, two-handed blast attack pose, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Chokiryuha!"  
__*Ryo uses the skill **Chokiryuha** , dealing great ranged energy damage to nfected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode).*  
__ **Kosei** (CyberGold, left arm horizontally, head forward): "Take this! Revoke!"  
__*An electrical magnetic fields appears over where Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) is located but he digitally disappears, then reappears after it ends*  
__ **Kosei** (battle pose): "D*mn! I missed. It'll take a while for that program to cooldown."  
__ **Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)** (Super Demon Lion, talking angrily, glowing green eyes): **"GRRRR!!!"**  
__ **Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"I DON'T THINK SO!!!"**  
__ **Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"YOU ARE ALL TRASH!!!!!"**  
__*Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) attacks 10 random party members/allies with **Political Storm** , dealing ranged earth, ice, water, or wind damage at random.*  
  
*At this point, Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)'s LE may be around 70% to 80% left depending if you participated in any of the attacks at full potential but he still has a lot of LE.*  
  
*After reducing Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)'s LE to 25%*  
__ **Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"WHY...WON'T...YOU...DIE?!!!"**  
__*Screen quakes*  
__*Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) attacks 10 random party members/allies with **Political Storm** , dealing ranged earth, ice, water, or wind damage at random.*  
__ **Kenta** (serious, eyes hidden): "Err, what's going on!"  
__ **Satoshi** (both hands on head, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Eee! Oh, no! Hang in there!"  
__ **Satoshi** : "He damaged your bio-files again. Oh, no! And I was so close."  
__ **Satoshi** : "K-Kenta, everyone else, yours are hit too. D-d-don't die!"  
__ **Kenta** (eyes forward): "D**mit!"  
__ **Takeda** (surprised, eyes closed): "Oh, no!"  
__ **Yumi** (neutrally serious): "That sucks..."  
__ **Ryo** (battle pose): "Don't lose, keep fighting... I'll keep fighting even if it means sacrificing my real life."  
__*At this point, if Kenta's, Ryo's, Takeda's or Yumi's LE were to go down to 0, their LE becomes 1.*  
__*If anyone character that has 1 LE takes damage, their LE becomes 0 and you are immediately sent to the Game Over screen.*  
  
*If Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)'s LE becomes 10% or less*  
__ **Kosei** (left arm horizontally): "Take this! Revoke!"  
__*An electrical magnetic fields appears over where Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) is located, which stuns him.*  
__ **Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"My Debate Club rights?! Grr! Not that I need them."**  
__ **Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)** (surprised): **"W-what's going on? My power is failing!"**  
__ **Monika** (happy): "Good shot."  
__ **Main Character 1** (battle pose w/ VirtuaSaber and V-Kiteshield, head forward): "Now for his Belief Club powers."  
__ **Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)** (talking angrily): **"Don't think this is ov—"**  
__ **Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)** (angry): **"No! The Virus's Core. It's been exposed. D**mit!"**  
__ **Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode)** : **"The avatar's powers are failing as well. No! The Kaimera couldn't have been—"**  
__*Infected Koshiro (Virus Fever Mode) teleported off screen*  
__*End of battle with no rewards*  
  


#### Area: Koshiro's secret subdimension

  
*No music*  
**Aika** (CyberRed, battle pose, head forward): "That coward!"  
**Ryoku** (CyberPink, arms crossed, head forward): "Is everyone okay?"  
**Denki** (CyberYellow, both hands down nervously, head forward): "At the very least, we're still alive."  
**Ayami** (CyberViolet, both hands up nervously, head forward): "Thank goodness. That was really scary."  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, right hand out, head forward): "I'm glad you are alright, Ayami. Don't know what I would have done if I lost you."  
**Ayami** (both hands up): "You too, brother."  
**Kosei** : "And everyone."  
**Main Character 1** (CyberKnight, VirtuaSword and V-Kiteshield on standby, head forward): "What's going to happen next?"  
**Satoshi** (both hands on head, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Eee! Guys, Cyber Security needs your help."  
**Satoshi** : "I'll teleport you all there right away."  
*Everyone is teleported off screen*  
*Screen fades out*  
  
**Area: Outside of the Deathcube**  
*Most of the S-Squad Cyber Security Rangers are on the ground while the S-Squad Captain is crawling. Infected Koshiro is in the area with the Doki Doki Virus Core attached to him.*  
**S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger Captain** (crawling with C-11 Blaster Rifle, serious, head forward): "..."  
**S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger Captain** : "Club Administrators shouldn't be this powerful. No wonder why A-Squad and the others..."  
*All of your party members and allies teleport on screen*  
**Kosei** (CyberGold, both hands down nervously, head forward): "!!!"  
**Kosei** : "Captain!"  
**S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger Captain** : "Tech Researcher..."  
*Kosei helps the S-Squad Cyber Security Ranger Captain stand*  
**Kosei** (left arm horizontally): "I at least got rid of his Debate Club administrative rights but he still has—"  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Everyone, are you okay?"  
**Satoshi** (fingers touching, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "President Koji, how is everyone?!"  
**Koji** : "We rescued most people but the Principal—"  
**Dan Takashima** (right fist up, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Koji, Kosei, I trusted you all and your company."  
**Kosei** : "My apologies."  
**Koji** (left hand on head, cringing): "Yeah..."  
**Koji** : "Listen, Principal, we'll pay you triple the amount for all of this—"  
**Dan Takashima** (fingers touching, serious): "Excuses! I'll deal with you later."  
**Dan Takashima** : "I should have known that troublemaking Kai was up to no good but—"  
**Dan Takashima** : "Koshiro, I can't believe a remarkable student like yourself became this vile, injustice, and worst of all—"  
**Infected Koshiro** (right finger pointing forward, talking seriously, eyes forward): **"Zip it, old man!"**  
**Ryo** : "Show respect! Don't talk to our Principal like that. Kiryuha!"  
*Ryo charges a Kiryuha and fires it at Infected Koshiro as Infected Koshiro digitally turns incorporeal with the energy ball going pass him and off screen.*  
**Infected Koshiro** : **"I'm done with you all! I'm done with this pathetic world."**  
**Infected Koshiro** : **"Not only the school will be mine but that supercomputer will be mine as well and I'll turn this dump in a more glorious world than ever!"**  
**Infected Koshiro** : **"One that's perfect!"**  
*Screen is shaking*  
**Kojima** (static silhouette, slamming hands, glasses glare): "We're detecting several virus attacks. Our robots are going out of control. Everyone, prepare yourself."  
**Koji** (both hands on head, surprised): "Father!"  
**Infected Koshiro** : **"Don't underestimate my power!"**  
**Infected Koshiro** : **"You lost!"**  
*Screen stops shaking*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
  
*Infected Koshiro is shocked*  
**Infected Koshiro** : **"Err!"**  
*Play music: Political Judgment*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) is an intense synthetic music, used as debating theme. Alternatively, you can listen to "[Objection!](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/5hx8WTHcie0)" or "[Cornered](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://youtu.be/Y3R8tkvlAlk)" by Atsushi Inaba from _Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney_.**  
**Fujio** (right finger pointing, talking seriously, eyes forward): "We don't think so. It's Debate Time!"  
*A Debate Club game appears on screen with the title "It's Debate Time!". Fujio's head image and name is on the vote for demoting and deleting Koshiro. 10% to demote Koshiro.*  
*Infected Koshiro is being shocked*  
**Infected Koshiro** (blue shock aura, serious, eyes closed): **"What? Why can't I‒"**  
**Kotoha** (right finger pointing, talking seriously, eyes forward): "You are to be judged!"  
*Kotoha's head image and name is on the vote for demoting and deleting Koshiro. 20% to demote Koshiro.*  
**Debate Main Character** (right finger pointing, talking seriously, eyes forward): "I'm sorry but for everything you have done to us and everyone else but you are to be stripped of your abilities."  
*Debate Main Character's head image and name is on the vote for demoting and deleting Koshiro. 30% to demote Koshiro.*  
**Chojiro** (right finger pointing, talking seriously, eyes forward): "...And to be removed from our sight."  
*Debate Main Character's head image and name is on the vote for demoting and deleting Koshiro. 40% to demote Koshiro.*  
  
**Monika** (Cyberlady General, left hand down w/ D-Whip in right hand, surprised, eyes forward): "Kotoha, everyone? Where are—"  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking happily): "Oh, yeah! we freed the Debate Club's Vice Presidents."  
**Koji** : "Did you know that _Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation_ had a debating game?"  
**Koji** : "We got a hold of your Debate Club Administrative Privilege when they were revoked from you and I gave your Vice Presidents the ability to start one with some modifications."  
**Infected Koshiro** (eyes forward): **"D**mit!"**  
**Kotoha** (both hands up, parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "Monika, everyone, I'm so sorry for everything we did you but..."  
**Kotoha** (both hands down, seriously sad, eyes forward): "We need every administrator's help. He's too powerful for us alone."  
**Kotoha** : "Can you add yourself to the debate poll?"  
**Monika** : "Kotoha..."  
**Monika** (happy): "Mmm! Thank you."  
*Monika's head image and name is on the vote for demoting and deleting Koshiro. 55% to demote Koshiro.*  
**NOTE: They will use their school uniform sprites for these votes.**  
**Sayori** (Cyberlady Enchantress, left arm up w/ D-Scepter in right hand, happy, head forward): "You have my support too."  
*Monika's head image and name is on the vote for demoting and deleting Koshiro. 70% to demote Koshiro.*  
**Infected Koshiro** : **"No!"**  
**Yumi** (holding Explorer guitar w/ sunglasses, neutrally happy, eyes forward): "You got my vote."  
*Monika's head image and name is on the vote for demoting and deleting Koshiro. 85% to demote Koshiro.*  
**Infected Koshiro** (talking angrily): **"STOP!"**  
*Koshiro's head image and name is on the vote to NOT demote and delete himself. 70% to demote Koshiro.*  
**Kenta** (dark wizard outfit, scepter in right hand, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Screw you, dude!"  
*Kenta's head image and name is on the vote for demoting and deleting Koshiro. 85% to demote Koshiro.*  
**Ryo** (dark red gi, battle pose, talking seriously, head forward): "You lose, pal! Take my vote!"  
*Kenta's head image and name is on the vote for demoting and deleting Koshiro. 100% to demote Koshiro.*  
*Koshiro is successfully demoted from his Belief Club Adminstrive Privileges.*  
**Infected Koshiro** (surprised): **"My powers! The virus...!"**  
**Takeda** (holding frying pan, angry, eyes closed): "There will be no supper for you, Mr. Wannabe Perfect!"  
*Takeda's head image and name is on the vote for demoting and deleting Koshiro. 15% to delete Koshiro.*  
**Infected Koshiro** (serious): **"I don't have the powers to resist anymore."**  
**Kosei** : "Us Sentinels will add our votes too."  
*Kosei's head image and name is on the vote for demoting and deleting Koshiro. 35% to delete Koshiro.*  
**Satoshi** (fingers touching, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Here's mine!"  
*Kosei's head image and name is on the vote for demoting and deleting Koshiro. 55% to delete Koshiro.*  
**S-Class Cyber Security Ranger Captain** (C-11 Blaster Rifle up, talking neutrally, head forward): "To think high school students are this amazing. This is for all of my comrades."  
*Kosei's head image and name is on the vote for demoting and deleting Koshiro. 75% to delete Koshiro.*  
**Koji** (right finger up, talking happily, head): "And now...as the Overseer, here is the finishing blow!"  
*Koji's head image and name is on the vote for demoting and deleting Koshiro. 175% to delete Koshiro.*  
*Koshiri is successfully deleted!*  
*Infected Koshiro is slowly fading away*  
**Infected Koshiro** (body glitched, talking angrily, eyes forward): **"D**mit! D*mn you all!!!"**  
*The Debate Game ends*  
*Infected Koshiro digitally disappears and the Doki Doki Virus Core falls on the ground, beeping...*  
*The S-Class Cyber Security Ranger Captain fires a laser from his blaster at the Doki Doki Virus Core to destroy it.*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Pauses for 3.0 s*  
  
**Main Character 1** (CyberKnight, VirtuaSword and V-Kiteshield on standby, head forward): "Is it...over?"  
*Pauses for 0.5 s*  
**Main Character 2** (CyberMage, left hand down w/ DigiWand in right hand, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "D-did we do it?"  
*Pauses for 0.5 s*  
**S-Class Cyber Security Ranger Captain** (readying C-11 Blaster Rifle): "Hehhh, hehhhh...... Mission...complete..."  
*Play sound: Virus Deleted! (fanfare only)*  
**NOTE: This is a shorter version of the victory music theme "Virus Deleted!" only having the fanfare part of the theme, no loop, played as a sound effect.**  
**Sayori** (both arms raised w/ D-Scepter in right hand, talking happily): "We did it!"  
**Yuri** (CyberNinja, both hands up, head forward): "Phew!"  
**Natsuki** (CyberBeast, right hand on hip, talking neutrally, head forward): "Ughhhh... Finally...!!!"  
**Kosei** (both hands down, head down): "Thank goodness. I'm glad everyone's alright."  
**Koji** (both hands up, excited, eyes forward): "Oh, my God! It's finally over! Ahahaha! YES!"  
**Kojima** (both hands down): "Everything is alright over here too. Some things a bit messed up but nothing a cleaner won't fix."  
**Dan Takashima** (talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Will Koshiro and everyone be returned to normal?"  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally): "Don't worry, Principal. Everyone is fine."  
**Koji** : "Any longer and Koshiro would have destroyed everyone's bio backups."  
**Koji** : "I'll make sure everyone exits the Digital World safe and sound."  
**Main Character 1** : "Oh, finally... Maybe I'll finally remember my real name."  
**Monika** : "Kotoha, everyone... Thank for you for help."  
**Monika** (parting lips sadly): "..."  
**Monika** : "...?"  
**Koji** : "They could only communicate during the Debate Club's poll game."  
*S-Class Cyber Security Ranger Captain stands up and walks towards Kosei*  
**S-Class Cyber Security Ranger Captain** : "High school students you may all be...you have proven yourselves to be quite warriors."  
**Ryoku** (CyberPink, arms crossed, head forward): "Mmm!"  
**Sayori** (left arm up w/ D-Scepter in right hand, happy): "Ehe!"  
**Main Character 1** : "Mm...!"  
**S-Class Cyber Security Ranger Captain** (C-11 Blaster Rifle up, neutral): "Tech Researcher, I'm returning back to base and must get my wounded men healed up."  
**Kosei** (head forward): "Mm..."  
*The S-Class Cyber Security Rangers digitally disappears*  
**Koji** (right hand out): "Everyone, it's time to return to the Nexus."  
**Koji** : "I'll be shutting down the _Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds_ project soon after I make sure everyone is out of the Digital World safe and sound."  
**Main Character 2** : "What about our memories?"  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "After all the horror that has happened to me, Erika, and everything else..."  
**Satoshi** (talking neutrally): "D-don't worry. We'll erase any of the bad memories you have as soon as we can."  
**Satoshi** (cringing): "I remember seeing so much...errrarrrr...in his game."  
**Dan Takashima** (talking neutrally): "I can't believe you allowed such inhuman activities. Do you realize the damage that—"  
**Koji** (right finger up, surprised): "Y-y-yes, Principal, I'll take responsibility for that one."  
**Dan Takashima** : "I look forward to see you in my office before we leave."  
**Koji** (mouth closed nervously): "*Gulp.*"  
**Kojima** : "Don't worry, son. We got it under control."  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Thanks, father..."  
**Kojima** : "And my vile nephew... He was just like his father...but worse."  
**Kojima** : "Student and nephew he may be, he'll be trialed as an adult for committing cyberterrorism..."  
**Kojima** : "As well as his companion."  
**Monika** (parting lips sadly): "Koshiro... I still can't believe—"  
**Monika** (parting lips seriously): "No, he was always..."  
**Koji** (right hand out, eyes forward): "Alright, everyone. You'll all return to the locations your A.I. replicas in the Nexus are currently located."  
**Kojima** : "Everyone, stand still."  
*Play sound: Digital beeps and boops*  
*Cybernetic lines appear over the area, fading into the Literature Clubroom in 10.0 s


	13. Final Tuesday Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this finale will still be made in RPG Maker MV, it will act as an RPG-styled visual novel without any more battles. For the game version, you will no longer be able to save the game but I may add an option to save the game before the start of this chapter in the game version if I ever continue the [fan game project](https://github.com/Thunder-Dragon-Productions/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus), which, by the way, I pretty much canceled at this point until I feel like picking it back up.  
>   
>  **Useful links**  
> [Expression/Pose guide for the scripted fanfiction series](https://sta.sh/02eayquu1ss) ([RPG chapter's extra expression/pose guide](sta.sh/0221ghj6c9ir))  
> [Discord server](https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh)  
> [Fan mod version for DDLC!](https://github.com/Thunder-Dragon-Productions/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus)  
> [ReLC!TDDV Wiki](https://relctddv.fandom.com/)  
> [Subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/relctddv/)  
> [Characters made in _Gacha Club_ (spoilers)](https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/art/ReLC-TDDV-characters-in-Gacha-Club-Spoilers-854915505)

**Area: Literature Clubroom [Nexus]**  
*The Literature Club members are in this room in their school uniforms [all school students will default to this outfit in their sprites]. There is also a visible hallway to the right side of the clubroom*  
*Scene fades into the Literature Clubroom.*  
*Pause for 3.0 s*  
  
*Play music: Low talking ambiance*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, curious, eyes forward): "Eh?"  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips neutrally, eyes forward): "We're back in the clubroom."  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, flusteredly yelling, eyes forward): "Wait? We're is my armor?"  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, wondering, eyes forward): "..."  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "Phew... Glad that's over..."  
**Erika** (left hand up, curious, eyes forward): "Eh? Where are the Drama guys? President Takeda and the others too?"  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "My powers? They're not working anymore."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking neutrally): "Huh?"  
**Sayori** : "Mine too..."  
*Pause for 1.0 s*  
**Dan Takashima** (voice only): "Ahem, this is Principal Dan Takashima speaking."  
**Dan Takashima** : "Everyone, please calm down."  
**Dan Takashima** : "We have...an announcement to make."  
**Koji** (voice only): "For those returning, welcome back to the real world, everyone."  
**Koji** : "My name is umm...Koji, President of the Gaming Club and no...if you heard of a rumor that we disbanded, technically did not, but we'll actually be disbanding soon."  
**Koji** : "Please do not panic. We apologize for technical difficulties that have occurred. It was...experimentation."  
**Sayori** : "Koji."  
**Dan Takashima** : "KOJI!"  
**Dan Takashima** : "We here at Doki Doki High School do not condone experimentations on the living."  
**Dan Takashima** : "We apologize if anyone who were mentally or physically disfunctioned."  
**Koji** : "We're going to replacing all of your memories."  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Wait, us too?!"  
**Dan Takashima** : "Please stay in the facility until then. All outside communications have been turned off."  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Koji digitally teleport us in the area too.*  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Don't worry, I won't erase _youuur_ memories yet or anyone else that aided us."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "Will this get rid of our...trauma?"  
**Koji** : "Hopefully. But don't worry, I got you all covered."  
**Koji** : "I came to thank you all for your hard work."  
**Koji** : "And especially thanking your player. I see that they joined us but I'm sure they are only limited in this area."  
**Koji** (right hand out, talking happily): "Welcome to the Nexus, our real world but in a digital field."  
**Koji** : "Say 'Hello' if you can."  
**Menu options**  
__Hello  
____ **Koji** : "Hello, [yourname]! Hope you are doing good on your side."  
__Nope  
____ **Koji** (both hands down, curious, glasses glare): "..."  
**Monika** (right finger pointing, parting lips neutrally): "What about our powers?"  
**Koji** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "You don't need them in anymore."  
**Koji** : "I turned off Club Administrative Privileges. They are too dangerous in the real world while we're in a digitally-augmented field."  
**Koji** (both hands down): "My father will turn that off that system once I shut down my _Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds_ superprogram but not until we confirm everyone's existence and health. It's on standby mode for shut down."  
**Koji** : "Once I shut it down, your player's universe will be disconnected from our universe but I wanted to thank them first."  
**Monika** (both hands down): "Oh, Kotoha, Kosei, everyone, are they alright?"  
**Koji** : "Everyone is alright. Excuse me, the principal needs me."  
*Koji digitally teleports off screen*  
*Kosei (school uniform) and Duran (school uniform) enters the hallway from above and walk to the Literature Clubroom and enters it*  
**Duran** (arms crossed, smirking, eyes forward): "Yo, my Vice Prez Kosei here wanted to stop by."  
**Kosei** (right hand out, happy, eyes forward): "How's it going? Are you alright?"  
**Sayori** (happy): "Ahh!"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking happily, eyes forward): "Thanks for the help, dude!"  
*Main Character 1 shakes Kosei's hand*  
**Kosei** : "Ehe! Thanks."  
*They release each other's hand*  
**Kosei** (arms crossed, worried, eyes closed): "I just wish...I acted sooner..."  
**Kosei** : "As a Sentinel of the Club Hub Worlds, it was one of my duties to protect clubs from such threats but I..."  
**Kosei** : "I was a coward...thinking too carefully..."  
**Kosei** : "My little sis, Ayami... She was alone...when they..."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down): "Don't sweat it."  
**Kosei** : "And Miss Sayori, again, sorry for using you like that. I had a plan on trying to free as many administrators as I can."  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "It's...fine..."  
**Sayori** (sad): "But it hurt, Monika."  
**Kosei** : "In that case..."  
**Kosei** (bowing, face and eyes hidden): "Monika, I apologize for anything I caused to you. We'll get rid of whatever dreadful memories you endured."  
**Duran** : "Jeez, cool it, dude."  
**Monika** (parting lips sadly): "O-ohh..."  
**Monika** (leaning, happy, eyes forward): "Thanks, dude."  
*Aika enters the hallway from above*  
**Aika** (battle pose, talking seriously, head forward): "Oi, Kosei, Duran, where the h*ll are you!"  
*An exclamation mark appears over Duran and Kosei as they move forward and turn around.*  
**Duran** (both hands down, anxious): "Crap!"  
*Aika runs to the Literature Clubroom and slams it open.*  
  
*An exclamation mark appears over the Literature Club members.*  
**Aika** : "There you are! Don't forget about the pounding I've been wanting to pay you back for one-shotting me!"  
*Duran and Kosei steps back 1 tile as Aika steps forward 1 tile*  
**Kosei** (both hands out defensively, nervously happy, eyes closed): "L-listen, Aika. Again, about that..."  
**Duran** (both hands up, scared): "Crap! Run for your life, dude!"  
**Aika** : "Get back here, punks!"  
*Duran and Kosei run around the Literature Clubroom while Aika chases them. They exit through the bottom right door and out.*  
**Yuri** (talking seriously, eyes away): "That was...something..."  
**Natsuki** (both hands on hip, talking neutrally happy): "I like her."  
*Ryo enters the hallway from the top and walks for a few steps.*  
**Ryo** (right hand on backpack, serious, eyes closed): "Aika, when will you ever learn to behave? *Sighs*"  
*Ryo walks down the hallway*  
*Kenta and Yumi walks down the hallway and enters the clubroom from the upper right door*  
**Yumi** (both hands out, neutrally happy, eyes forward): "Hey, hey, hey! What's up, dudes and gals?"  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy): "Yumi!"  
**Yumi** (right finger up): "Hey Monika, I listened to one of your piano tracks. I love "Your Reality". For an amateur, you got talent."  
**Monika** (left hand on hip, talking nervously happy, eyes closed): "Oh, thanks. Something I worked on in my game."  
**Yumi** (both hands out): "Come over some time if you want to have a duet."  
*Kenta walks towards Main Character 1 and shakes his hand for 1.0 s*  
**Kenta** (right hand out, happy, eyes forward): "Hey, dude, you were pretty cool out there."  
**Kenta** : "You should join the Anime Club sometime."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, wondering): "Oh!"  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Thanks..."  
**Main Character 1** : "I would but I found a home with the Literature Club."  
**Kenta** (left eye opened/right eye closed): "For the girls, right?"  
*An exclamation mark appears over Main Character 1 's head*  
**Main Character 1** (right fist up, surprised): "(How does this guy know?)"  
**Kenta** : "Just pulling your leg."  
**Main Character 1** : "(Was he just guessing?)"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, talking happily): "Oh, I heard about some amazing games you guys had. An MMORPG?"  
**Kenta** : "And a party fighting before it. I'm sure a guy like you would have loved it. You really look like you are into anime and games."  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "(He has good intuition.)"  
**Kenta** (eyes forward): "Well, later."  
**Yumi** (right finger up): "Also if you're player is still watching, we set up something special for them before they leave. See ya'."  
**Yumi** : "If you want to add anything to it, come see us and we'll throw it in."  
*Yumi and Kenta leave the clubroom and exits out of the northern way fo the hallway.*  
  
*Takeda enters the hallway from top with a tray of cupcakes his hands*  
**Takeda** (chef uniform, tray of cupcakes, happy, eyes closed): "Bonjour à tous! Cupcakes, anyone?"  
**Erika** (both hands up, talking happily, eyes forward): "Ooh! President Takeda! Yummy!"  
**Sayori** (wondering): "Ooooooh!"  
*Takeda puts the tray of cupcakes on a desk*  
**Takeda** (right hand out, talking sadly): "Listen, Erika, I'm sorry how I acted back in the club."  
**Takeda** : "I feel bad hearing the awful things the Belief Club did to you."  
*Erika takes a cupcake and eats it*  
**Erika** (eating a cupcake, eyes closed): "And Ima sowwy! Num, num!"  
**Takeda** (both hands on hip, happy): "Well, I see you found a new home. Au revoir! Take care!"  
**Erika** (right hand up w/ icing on face, talking happily, eyes forward): "Tell Vice President Mia I said 'Hi'."  
*Takeda gives a thumbs up as he leaves the clubroom and out the north end of the wallway.*  
*Sayori and Natsuki takes a cupcake and eats it.*  
**Erika** (both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "Yummy! Takeda and Mia makes the best cupcakes!"  
*Main Character 1 takes a cupcake and eats it.*  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out w/ bitten cupcake, talking happily): "Looks like Natsuki has competition. Looks like you got to step your game up."  
**Natsuki** : "What are you saying, dummy?!"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
  
**Yuri** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Monika, are you alright?"  
**Monika** (both hands down, parting lips sadly): "..."  
**Monika** (parting lips neutrally): "Heh?"  
**Monika** (parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "Oh...umm..."  
**Monika** (eyes away): "Listen, everyone..."  
**Monika** : "I'm very sorry for how I...treated you all."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly): "It's alright Monika, you are not—"  
**Monika** (eyes closed): "No."  
*Monika walks up 1 step*  
**Monika** : "I... I was very delusional."  
**Monika** : "I've done horrible things...unforgivable things..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Monika..."  
**Monika** : "I think it's best if I...quit the Literature Club for good. I'm sorry..."  
*An exclamation mark appears over Main Character 1, Natsuki, Sayori and Yuri's heads*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly): "But Monika..."  
**Monika** : "Sayori, take good care of the Literature Club for me."  
**Monika** (seriously sad): "Whatever you do, please do not disband it and make sure everyone has...their happiness."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, worried, eyes closed): "(Monika... [yourname], what do you want to do?)"  
*Monika walks to the bottom right door of the clubroom and opens it.*  
**Menu options** :  
__Please don't leave.  
____ **Monika** (facing backward w/ head turned right, both hands down, sad, right eye towards us): "[yourname]?"  
____ **Monika** (facing backward, face hidden): "No, this is my choice, not yours. Please leave me be."  
__...  
*Monika leaves the clubroom*  
  
*Fujio, Kotoha, and Debate Main Character walks down the hallway and stops with an exclamation mark above their heads.*  
**Kotoha** (holding books, parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "Monika!"  
**Monika** (facing backward, face hidden): "..."  
**Monika** (facing backward w/ head turned right, both hands down, crying sadly, right eye towards us): "..."  
*Monika runs down off-screen*  
**Kotoha** (talking sadly): "Monika, where are you going?"  
**Debate Main Character** (holding books with backpack equipped, worried, eyes forward): "Monika..."  
*Fujio enters the clubroom from the upper right door*  
**Fujio** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Oh, [mc1 name], what's up? Is Monika alright?"  
**Main Character 1** : "She... She wants to be left alone."  
**Kotoha** (parting lips sadly): "I wonder what's bothering her."  
**Kotoha** (eyes down): "She was my best friend."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, parting lips sadly, eyes away): "Things happened."  
**Sayori** : "I hope she'll be alright."  
**Kotoha** : "..."  
**Kotoha** : "She did tell us she did bad things... Is everything alright?"  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Oh, we're fine. Don't worry about us. Hope we can study in World History together again."  
**Kotoha** : "Hmm...!"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "So, what's going to happen with Koshiro?"  
**Fujio** (right fist up, serious, eyes closed): "The bloody b***tard."  
**Fujio** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "He and Kai were expelled and they are put into custody."  
**Sayori** : "That's good."  
**Fujio** (both hands down, worried, eyes closed): "Everyone, I'm sorry for happened. What we did to you."  
**Main Character 1** : "You remember all of that?"  
**Fujio** : "Being their slaves, ordered us to kill you...while they continued to hurt our bodies."  
**Fujio** (eyes forward): "I'm glad we're alright but so many weird things happened."  
**Main Character 1** : "What's going on with your other friend?"  
**Fujio** (serious): "Chojiro? Maybe letting his temper cool down, but I honestly don't care..."  
**Fujio** (eyes closed): "The bloody guy got me killed in that one place. Some "best friend" he was."  
**Fujio** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "I'm glad you are all alright."  
**Fujio** (talking neutrally): "We disbanded the Debate Club and the Belief Club is also disbanded."  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "That's good to know."  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes down): "I'm so sorry for... I can't believe that all happened...and now..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "I missed my chance to talk to Monika."  
*Kotoha turns around to Debate Main Character*  
**Kotoha** (sadly happy, eyes forward): "[debatemc name], I'm still here for you. And there is someone else."  
*Momo walks down the hallway.*  
**Momo** (left hand up, worried, eyes forward): "[debatemc name]... I..."  
**Debate Main Character** (crying surprisingly sad): "Momo..."  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly): "*Cries*"  
**Momo** : "I'm...I'm so sorry... I... I'll leave."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Momo..."  
**Momo** (both hands down, wondering): "Hmm?"  
**Debate Main Character** : "I'm sorry...for how I acted... You were right..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Koshiro...he... *Cries* He hurt me...even more..."  
**Momo** (blushing surprisingly): "[debatemc name]..."  
*Debate Main Character runs towards Momo and gives her a hug*  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes closed): "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."  
**Momo** : "[debatemc name]... Are we...still friends?"  
**Debate Main Character** (crying happily): "Mmm!"  
**Momo** (blushing happily, eyes closed): "Hehe!"  
*They release each other*  
**Kotoha** (happy, eyes closed): "I'm so glad you two made up."  
**Kotoha** (sadly happy, eyes forward: "Don't forget that I too will do my best to help you, [debatemc name]. Your father, right?"  
**Main Character 1** (happy): "Mmm!"  
**Momo** (left hand up, wondering): "Oh? Is Monika still in this club?"  
**Debate Main Character** (worried, eyes down): "She... She left..."  
**Momo** : "Oh..."  
**Momo** (both hands down, happy): "Wanna get ice cream?"  
**Debate Main Character** (happy, eyes closed): "Mmm!"  
**Fujio** (right hand out, talking happily): "Anyway, later."  
**Main Character 1** (talking happily): "Later. See you in class tomorrow...if school's gonna continue normally..."  
*The former Debate Club members exit to the north of the hallway.*  
  
*Akida and Takeru walk down the hallway and enter the clubroom.*  
**Akida** (both hands up, talking happily, eyes forward): "Hey, Erika! [mc2 name]! You're here!"  
**Main Character 2** (talking happily, eyes forward): "Akida! Takeda!"  
**Erika** (eyes forward): "You're back to normal! Are the other two girls okay?"  
**NOTE: There are 2 other girls who were in the Belief Club. They are never shown here and they weren't given any names.**  
**Takeru** (right hand out, happy, eyes forward): "We checked on the others. They're fine."  
**Takeru** (both hands down, talking worryingly): "But Vice President Isshin is still traumatized very badly to the point it's impossible to talk to him. Hope he gets better. His mental limitations were not on the level we were on."  
**Akida** (both hands down, talking worryingly): "Just Isshin. The Belief Club was disbanded. But I do feel sorry for him."  
**Main Character 2** (talking worryingly, eyes down): "I hope so too once we have our memories changed."  
**Erika** (left hand up, talking worryingly): "Poor guy. I wish we could have saved him."  
**Takeru** : "Us too."  
**Akida** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "Hey, sorry for how we acted when we, umm... We were—"  
**Main Character 2** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "We understand. The Debate Club members stopped by and explained."  
**Takeru** (both hands up, talking happily, eyes closed): "I'm so glad we are finally out of that endless nightmare..."  
**Takeru** (anxious, eyes forward): "Assuming we don't wake up back there again..."  
**Main Character 2** : "I hope so too."  
**Akida** (talking happily): "[mc2 name], Erika? Have you ever played shogi before? You should stop by and play with us and President Sota."  
**Main Character 2** : "Maybe later."  
**Erika** (wondering): "Shogi, is that a type of food?"  
**Akida** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Erika, no...it's not... Never change..."  
**Takeru** : "President Sota... He was also a bit traumatized when Kai attacked us. I feel guilty for having Kai tracked us down to that club and the nightmares continued..."  
**Main Character 2** (worried, eyes down): "T-that's how I felt when I joined the Literature Club. I felt guilty when Kai got us, thinking I led them here, but...h-he would have got these clubs either way."  
**Main Character 2** (eyes forward): "Kai's real goal was to use our blood to power his Doki Doki Virus, capture club worlds, and conquer our world with the people he infected that we called "demons"."  
**Akida** (right hand out, talking neutrally): "That is pretty messed up. We just learned that we were in some kind of digital world, which explains a lot but still very confusing."  
**Takeru** (right hand up, talking happily): "A-anyway, see you later!"  
**Main Character 2** (happy, eyes forward): "Okay."  
*Akida and Takeru leaves the clubroom and exist to the north of the hallway*  
**Sayori** (both arms down, happy, eyes forward): "I'm glad they are okay."  
  
*Bakudan, Ryoku, Denki, and Ayami walks down the hallway and enters the classroom*  
**Bakudan** (right hand up, gritting teeth seriously happy, eyes forward): "Yo!"  
**Ryoku** (right hand out, talking seriously happy, eyes forward): "How's it going?"  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking happily, eyes forward): "Ryoku! Bakudan! Everyone!"  
**Bakudan** (left hand on hip): "Just call me "Dan" for short. It's what my car-mech uncle calls me."  
**Denki** (right hand up, neutral, eyes forward): "I'm not good at talking, but hi."  
**Ayami** (school uniform w/ lavender scarf, left hand up, worried, eyes forward): "Was my brother here earlier?"  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, talking neutrally): "He was but—"  
*Kosei and Duran run through the hallway from the south to the north and Aika is chasing her.*  
**Ayami** : "Big brother? President Duran?"  
**Aika** : "Halt, I'm not done beating the crap out of—"  
*Bakudan grabs Aika and stops her.*  
**Bakudan** (right hand out): "Cool it, girl."  
*An exclamation mark appears over Aika. She enters the clubroom from the northeast.*  
**Aika** (right hand up, talking seriously happy): "Yo, what's up, everyone?"  
**Natsuki** (left hand on hip, talking neutrally): "Girl, what are you doing?"  
**Aika** (right thumb backward, gritting teeth seriously happy): "Just getting some payback. Hey Natsuki, you were quite a beast like I was. Gaooo!"  
**Natsuki** (both hands down, talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "Heh!"  
**Ryoku** (arms crossed, talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Aika, please behave yourself."  
**Aika** (right fist up, talking seriously): "Hey, you should be feeling bad for me that they..."  
**Ryoku** : "Everyone is alright including the past members."  
**Ryoku** : "I eventually accepted it was all just a game."  
**Bakudan** : "Come on, Aika, let's head back to the club."  
**Bakudan** : "As my uncle would say, "Don't let it out on others, just punch a boulder!""  
**Aika** : "Mmmmmmm..."  
*Bakudan drags Aika out of the hallway*  
**Yuri** (left hand up, parting lips seriously, eyes away): "And you two are...dating...?"  
**Ryoku** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Our relationship is rather...complicated...but it works out."  
**Ryoku** (arms crossed): "We've known each other since we were young, but...I'd rather not talk about it. It's...well..."  
**Ryoku** (neutral, eyes closed): "..."  
**Ryoku** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Let's just say we had a painful childhood. We were raised in an orphanage but...I'd rather not talk about it."  
**Ryoku** (arms crossed, eyes closed): "These recent incidents reminded me of that one...incident...we experienced many years ago... We owed each other our lives. We were lucky."  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly): "I-I'm sorry to hear."  
**Ayami** (left hand up, worried, eyes forward): "You never told us about it either. A-are you two alright? I-I'm sorry."  
  
**Ryoku** : "Thank you for your kind words, but please don't worry about it. I'd rather move onward."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking neutrally): "You used to be from the Weightlifting Club from what I heard, right?"  
**Ryoku** (arms crossed, neutral, eyes closed): "Mmm... Disbanding a club to help out this school... It's depressing that my efforts went nearly in vain. I've done weightlifting to give myself courage and motivation and taught others the same."  
**Ryoku** : "Aika recruited me to the Drama Club after she was kicked out of the Martial Arts Club."  
**Ryoku** : "I had trouble performing during my depressing hours."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head, talking worryingly): "Sorry to hear that."  
**Ryoku** (right hand out, talking seriously happy, eyes forward): "Thank you for your kind words. I'm content now."  
**Ryoku** : "Anyway, take care of yourselves. We made awesome teammates."  
**Main Character 1** (right fist up, seriously happy): "Mmm!"  
**Natsuki** (mouth closed flusteredly): "(He's pretty cool.)"  
**Ayami** (both hands down, blushing happily, eyes away): "Hey Denki, now that everything is over, I've been wanting to ask you..."  
**Denki** (right hand on head, anxious, eyes away): "Oh, I need to use the...restroom, umm..."  
*Denki runs and exits up the hallway*  
**Ayami** (yelling, eyes closed): "Denkiiiii!!!"  
*Ayami runs out and exits up the hallway.*  
*Ryoku walks out and exits up the hallway.*  
**Yuri** : "What was that about?"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
  
**Koji** (voice only): "Attention everyone, stay calm."  
**Koji** : "For the school clubs that have participated in my _Club Hub Worlds_ project, thank you for participating."  
**Koji** : "Also, and again, we apologize for any inconvenience."  
**Koji** : "We confirmed everyone's existence and safety."  
**Koji** : "We are now preparing the memory change process and the _Club Hub Worlds_ project is shutting down for good, then the digital fields will turn off."  
**Koji** : "We did secretly hosted a contest for best school club based on their activities but due to various inconveniences, the results will be canceled."  
**Koji** : "Again, my apologies for this inconvenience."  
**Koji** : "I'll personally take responsibility for all that has happened."  
**Koji** : "Stay calm, it'll take another minute."  
*Pause for 1.0 s*  
**Sayori** (left arm raised, talking worryingly): "I guess that means we'll lose all of our memories."  
**Yuri** (talking neutrally): "But I guess it's for the best."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, parting lips calmingly, eyes closed): "Being strapped on a table, being tortured...over and ov—"  
**Natsuki** : "Please don't remind me!"  
**Main Character 2** (both hands down, mouth opened neutrally, eyes closed): "I'm glad it's over. Maybe I'll finally get a good sleep."  
**Erika** (right hand up, talking neutrally): "I want to dream more about food, not pain!"  
*Koji teleports on screen*  
**Koji** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Hey, guys."  
**Main Character 1** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Koji."  
**Main Character 1** : "Oh, what are your thoughts about Kai and Koshiro?"  
**Koji** : "Koshiro is likely going to prison and they may put Kai in a death sentence for starting a cyberwar, getting the real world involved. Honestly, I don't feel bad for him."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand on head): "Wow. Well, they did some pretty messed up things."  
**Main Character 1** : "And how about your company? Is everything going to be alright?"  
  
**Koji** : "I'm not sure but it's not something I'm allowed talk about."  
**Koji** : "Anyway, the other clubs made a special video for your player to celebrate our video. The Movie Club helped put it together."  
**Koji** : "We programmed it to play when my _Doki Doki High School Club Hub Worlds_ superprogram starts to shut down."  
**Sayori** (talking neutrally): "Meaning that it will be the game credits, right?"  
**Koji** : "Pretty much. If you want to say your goodbyes. Say it now."  
*Koji teleports off screen*  
**Koji** (voice only): "Memory change and shut down sequences are now processing..."  
**Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking happily): "[yourname], thank you for guiding me and guiding us to victory."  
**Main Character 2** : "You really helped us out like my player tried."  
**Natsuki** (talking flusteredly happy, eyes away): "Whoever you are and wherever you are... Thank you, I guess."  
*If Main Character 1's girlfriend is Natsuki*  
__ **Natsuki** (both hands down, head turned, talking, eyes closed): "Not just...for getting me hooked up with [mc1 name], you dummy!"  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand on head, nervously happy, eyes closed): "Ehe!"  
__*If taken Natsuki New Route in Chapter 5*  
____ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, talking happily, eyes forward): "I hope her father's okay in this world. If not, I'll take care of her."  
**Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Thank you very much."  
*If taken Yuri Normal Route in Chapter 5 and if Yuri is Main Character 1's girlfriend*  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "I'm...likely still going to left without...a family..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (right hand out, sadly happy, eyes forward): "Yuri, let's check together. Even if they are still gone, I'll be your family."  
__ **Yuri** (blushing happily): "That is quite cheesy to say but thank you."  
*If taken Yuri New Route in Chapter 5*  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Thank you for saving Yuri's family. Hopefully they are alive in this timeline's real world."  
__ **Yuri** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "Uhu! Thank you very much for your efforts. For someone like me."  
*If Main Character 1 doesn't have a girlfriend*  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, sad, eyes forward): "And, [mc1 name]... Now that everything is over, umm..."  
__ **Main Character 1** (both hands down, wondering, eyes forward): "Hmm?"  
__ **Yuri** (turned away, blushing sadly, eyes hidden): "Actually, I'll wait to ask."  
__ **Main Character 1** (talking neutrally): "Oh, about that—"  
**Main Character 2** : "W-well, thank you for helping us getting out of this nightmare. You're our savior."  
**Main Character 2** (right hand on head, blushing happily, eyes down): "I...even have...a girlfriend of all things too..."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, blushing happily, eyes away): "Ehehe~"  
**Erika** (right hand up, wondering, eyes forward): "Who are we talking to again?"  
**Main Character 2** (nervously happy, eyes forward): "Erika..."  
**Sayori** (right arm raised, happy): "Don't worry about us."  
**Sayori** (both arms down, smiling, eyes forward): "Thank you for playing _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ "  
**Sayori** : "Thank you for playing _Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus_ and saving us!"  
**Sayori** (sadly happy): "Even if we forget you, we..."  
*Screen fades out**  
**Sayori** (off-scene): "We will always love you! Monika too!"  
*Music fades out*  
  


#### Roll ending credits

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: The Last Celebration (before...)*  
***NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) with a celebrative melody with different instruments playing from time-to-time, serving as the credits theme.**  
*Game ending credits are rolling*  
*Everyone you met will appear in the game credits in chibi form.*  
*Chibi Yumi will commonly appear in the credits, playing instruments for the credit music.*  
*There will be a shutdown process with a percentage of the Club Hub Worlds's shut down progress.*  
*By the end of the credits, you will see all the current Literature Club members in chibi form along with Chibi Monika playing the piano in the current.*  
*Monika will mail you a thank you note during the ending credits...*  


> Dear [yourname],  
>    
>  I'm sorry to leave like that. I just... I've been in too much stress. So many bad memories. So much pain. I'm taking some time off. Don't worry, I'll be okay.  
>  I wish I got a chance to really see you, feel your warmth, and have fun. Maybe...  
>  I have done some pretty bad things. I wasn't myself. You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to.  
>  I probably won't remember you after this but I'll keep a copy of this note to hopefully remind myself that you existed.  
>  You're a hero... To me, to the Literature Club, to everyone, and I don't ever want to forget you.  
>  Thank you for playing my game. Thank you for saving us.  
>    
>  Love, Monika.

*Once the shutdown process reaches 98%, you apparently have another mail sent to you, which will be played as the post-game credit scene.*  
*Once the shutdown process reaches 100%, it's the end of the game and the screen will flash from white to black.*  
*Pause for 2.0 s*

#### Post-game credit scene

  
*A digital man appears in the scene, sitting on a cybernetic throne. This digital man has dark red short hair and has cybernetic visors over his eyes. He has an evil smile.*  
*Play music: Static noises*  
*Scene fades in with static*  
**???** (head down): "..."  
**???** : "Kekeke..."  
**???** : "If you happen to see this pre-recorded message: Congratulations, you defeated me!"  
**???** : "I may have lost..."  
**???** : "I knew this would happen..."  
**???** : "...but don't think it's over..."  
**???** : "I still live on as an avatar in the Digital World as a supercomputer virus!"  
**???** : "That... _me_...who went all out..."  
**???** : "That was just an A.I. taking over my real body, emulating myself."  
**???** : "I'm still here."  
**???** : "That double-crossing Koshiro... Though, like he said, I would have done the same once I wouldn't have any more use for him..."  
**???** : "Whether I may be incarcerated for life..."  
**???** : "Whether I may get the death sentence..."  
**???** : "It doesn't matter..."  
**???** : "It doesn't matter what happens to my real body...or the A.I. that inherits it."  
**???** : "It doesn't matter that they purified my Doki Doki Virus."  
**???** : "None of that matters anymore. Zehehe..."  
**???** : "They'll never get rid of me..."  
**???** : "I'm immortal..."  
**???** : "I'll always exist..."  
**???** : "You may be safe from my wrath, but..."  
**???** : "They won't see it coming..."  
**???** : "People these days rely too much on technology."  
**???** : "The things they made that they are so proud of will be their downfall."  
**???** : "I'll let them have their goody-goody celebration..."  
**???** : "But once they let their guards down, it's over...and there's nothing you can do about it."  
**???** : "Zehehe. You won't be here to see it. No 'player' will be here to stop my wrath..."  
**???** : "Planets, worlds, timelines... They'll crumble..."  
**???** : "Even if I fail, another me shall take over, crossing over space and time once one of us gets a hold of that supercomputer."  
**???** : "It's the end. Armageddon...will rise..."  
*Renaming "???" to Kaiser Virus.*  
**Kaiser Virus** (head forward): "They shall fear me, the Kaiser Virus!"  
**Kaiser Virus** : "Let the Kaiser Wars continue!"  
*Scene fades out*  
*Play sound: Kai's evil laugh digitized*  
**Kaiser Virus** : "ZAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
*Pause for 2.0 s*  
*Game crashes*


	14. EX: Final Tuesday RPG (Part A's Optional Part) - Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!'s Deathcube Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an optional sub-chapter to read as it is optionally part of the [first part of Chapter 8: Final Tuesday RPG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112514/chapters/68895858) (labeled Chapter 10 on Archive of Our Own).
> 
> There are a few reasons why this chapter is optional to read:
> 
> 1\. When playing the game mod version (if I ever resume that project), you—the player—can choose to view this flashback event or skip it. However, the _Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation_ ending scene is not skippable, which is why it's part of the main chapter.  
> 2\. The level of **bloodshed and gore** is **very high/extreme** in this sub-chapter compared to what we have seen so far in Chapters 7 and 8. **Read at your own risk.** Be sure to visit the DDLC! subreddit's [DDLC Mental Health Resource Guide](https://www.reddit.com/r/DDLC/wiki/mentalhealth) if you have mental issues.
> 
>  **Useful links**  
> [Expression/Pose guide for the scripted fanfiction series](https://sta.sh/02eayquu1ss) ([RPG chapter's extra expression/pose guide](sta.sh/0221ghj6c9ir))  
> [Discord server](https://discord.gg/B8ExbUh)  
> [Fan mod version for DDLC!](https://github.com/Thunder-Dragon-Productions/Re-Literature-Club-The-Doki-Doki-Virus)  
> [ReLC!TDDV Wiki](https://relctddv.fandom.com/)  
> [Subreddit](https://www.reddit.com/r/relctddv/)  
> [Characters made in _Gacha Club_ (spoilers)](https://www.deviantart.com/tdpneji/art/ReLC-TDDV-characters-in-Gacha-Club-Spoilers-854915505)  
> [Extra stuff in Sta.sh (spoilers)](https://sta.sh/2avg46e91qf)

##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Cyan)

#### [Flashback] The Deathcube Event of _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_

##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Red)

  
**NOTE: The Deathcube contraption in _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_ is a reference to the Cube contraption in the _Cube_ franchise, designed similar to the Cube contraptions from _Cube_ and _Cube Zero_ but with grated steel walls, floors, ceilings, and automated metal door panels in the every side of the rooms [the ones on the walls are on ground level while the ones on the ceiling and floors are in the center]. If you are interested in watching the _Cube_ film series after reading this segment, you can [officially watch them for free at tubi](https://tubitv.com/search/Cube) (WARNING: The films contain a high level of gore).**  
*Stop music immediately*  
*Debate MC appears in the area, appearing unconscious*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Debate MC slowly stands up*  
**Debate Main Character** (both hands down, worried, eyes forward): "Ohhhhh, where am I?"  
**Debate Main Character** (wondering): "What happened?"  
**Debate Main Character** (scared): "H-heh?!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "W-what is this?"  
*Debate MC is looking around for 2.0 s.*  
**Debate Main Character** (right hand up, sadly surprised): "H-hello?"  
*Debate MC is looking around for 2.0 s.*  
**Debate Main Character** : "Kotoha?"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Debate Main Character** : "Fujio?"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Debate Main Character** : "Μŏɱő?"  
**NOTE: Momo's file currently doesn't exist here, which is why it's glitched.**  
**Debate Main Character** : "Anyone?"  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Play music: Wanna Play a Game?*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is melodic horror/comedy. It serves as Kai's theme in the Deathcube. Alternatively, you could listen to any of the _Death Note Original Soundtrack_ for this whole flashback event.**  
**Kai** (fingers touching, smirking, glasses glare): "Zehehe... Greetings, everyone! Is everyone awake?"  
**Debate Main Character** (both hands up, scared): "!!!"  
**Kai** : "Zahahaha! Ya know, I've been tormenting you all so much without giving you guys a chance."  
**Debate Main Character** : "W-who's there?"  
**Debate Main Character** : "(Where's that PA system coming from?)"  
**Kai** : "Now, you all may be confused on where you are or what this contraption is."  
**Kai** : "Well, let's play a game! I'm going to let you guys have fun."  
**Debate Main Character** (talking nervously): "(W-wait, that voice. It's muffled but...is it that—)"  
**Kai** : "In this game, you are venturing through a cube-like maze that I call...the Deathcube!"  
**Debate Main Character** (scared): "Ehh?!"  
**Kai** : "The goal is simple."  
**Kai** : "Survive and escape from the cube."  
**Kai** : "It's a 20 by 20 by 20-roomed cube. 800 rooms."  
**Debate Main Character** : "W-what's going on?"  
**Kai** : "Well, there are 3 extra rooms that roam around and push through the maze that can lead you to outside this contraption."  
**Kai** : "Find one of those rooms and freedom will be yours if you have the patience."  
**Debate Main Character** (sadly wondering): "Why am I here?"  
**Kai** : "But be careful. Many of these rooms are filled with booby traps."  
**Kai** : "What are your chances of survival, I wonder?"  
**Kai** : "I'd be surprised if anyone makes it out alive!"  
**Debate Main Character** (scared): "!!!"  
**Kai** : "But don't worry, you are not alone in this game."  
**Kai** : "I've recruited some special guests, courtesy of my new Vice President Koshiro."  
**Debate Main Character** : "K-Koshiro?"  
**Kai** : "At least you'll have some new, fresh company...if...you come across them and if they're still alive. Zahaha!"  
**Kai** : "I should have done a welcoming committee to our new guests but..."  
**Kai** : "Actually, I should introduce myself to our special guests."  
**Kai** : "If you are still alive: Greetings, I am Kai, the Club President of the Belief—I mean Torture Club."  
**Kai** : "You may call me Master Kaiser or Lord Kaiser, but anyway..."  
**Kai** : "Let the game begin!"  
**Kai** : "Oh, and by the way, even though there are "safe" rooms and trapped rooms, let's just say..."  
**Kai** : "All the rooms besides the bridges are rigged."  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Play music: Doki Doki ~Get the Heck Out of There!~ Labyrinth Panic!*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is intense horror/action. Deathcube's action theme that brings up a fright of adrenaline.**  
*A vertical wall of spikes appears through the ground on the far left side of the room.  
**Debate Main Character** : "Eee!!!"  
**Kai** : "I wouldn't stay in one place for too long."  
**Kai** : "You don't want to make my maze angry so hussle up!"  
*Another column of spikes appears through the ground to right of the second column*  
**Debate Main Character** : "No! I-I don't want to die!"  
**Debate Main Character** (talking nervously): "What do I do?"  
*Debate Main Character is looking around for 1.0 s.*  
*Another column of spikes appears through the ground to right of the third column*  
**Debate Main Character** (scared): "Eee!"  
*Debate Main Character moves towards the right mechanical door panel*  
**Kai** : "Well, looks like one of our contestants from my club have already died in their first room."  
**Kai** : "That was quick. Gotta go fast!"  
**Kai** : "Don't get distracted from my speech. Zahahaha!"  
*Another column of spikes appears through the ground to right of the fourth column*  
**Debate Main Character** : "Umm!"  
*The eastern mechanical door panel automatically opens up*  
**Debate Main Character** : "Eee!!!"  
*Another column of spikes appears through the ground to right of the fifth column*  
**Debate Main Character** : "Someone, help me!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Why am I here?"  
*Debate Main Character is entering through the eastern mechanical door panel.*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Green)

  
*Scene fades in*  
**NOTE: Each room look similar but with different light colors to differentiate the rooms just like in the first _Cube_ film. The colors of the room are only for aesthetics and they don't determine which rooms are immediately booby-trapped or time trapped (temporarily "safe").**  
*Play music: Live or Die: The Maze of Misfortune*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is intense horror/action. Deathcube's action theme that brings up a fright of adrenaline. Alternatively, you could listen to [_Cube_ 's original sountrack](https://youtu.be/fUTHn_E-ffw). On the [soundtrack](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc), this track will come before "Doki Doki ~Get the Heck Out of There!~ Labyrinth Panic!" for better dramatic timing on the soundtrack.**  
*Debate Main Character moves a few steps to the right upon entering*  
*The western mechanical door panel closes.*  
*Debate Main Character is looking around for 2.0 s, starting to the left after the western mechanical door panel closes.*  
**Debate Main Character** (talking nervously): "..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Please tell me I'm dreaming!"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes closed): "Wake up!"  
*Debate Main Character takes a few more steps to the right to the center of the room, then up and right, just above the bottom door.*  
**Debate Main Character** (scared, eyes forward): "Eee!"  
*Three arrows from the northern wall fires at Debate Main Character*  
**Debate Main Character** (3 arrows on left shoulder, right hand on left shoulder, injured, screaming, eyes closed): "A-oooowww!"  
*Play sound: A trigger noise*  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes forward): "!!!"  
*The bottom mechanical door panel opens and Debate Main Character falls through*  
**Debate Main Character** : "AHHHHH!!!"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Green)

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Debate Main Character is falling down and lands on the ground to the left of another bottom mechanical door panel, injured and bleeding, no glasses*  
*Debate Main Character's glasses are on the ground one space south of her, cracked.*  
**Debate Main Character** (laying diagonally, twisted bleeding right leg, arrows in left shoulder, no glasses, screaming, eyes closed): "GAAAAHHH!!! O-o-o-o-o-owwwww... Krrrrrrr-hurr...."  
**NOTE: "laying diagonally, twisted bleeding right leg, arrows in left shoulder" is one whole pose. "No glasses" is a sub-pose that means she doesn't have her glasses on. "Cracked glasses" is a sub-pose means she has her glasses on her face but the lenses are cracked.**  
**Debate Main Character** : "My leg!"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes forward): "(And my shoulder!)"  
**Debate Main Character** (worried, eyes closed): "W-where are my glasses?"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Ooooooh-hoo..."  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes forward): "(F-found them.)"  
*Debate Main Character's cracked glasses sprite disappears and re-appears instantly on face*  
**Debate Main Character** (cracked glasses, nervous): "(C-cracked?! Oh, no!)"  
**Debate Main Character** : "(At least I still have my phone—)"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Oh, no! (It's not working?)"  
**Kai** : "Well, it seems like another contestant of my club has died and all of the special contestants have lived."  
**Kai** : "Come on, people! You lasted very well in my other torture sessions for many, many resets and you can't survive a single trapped room! What happened?"  
**Kai** : "Zahaha! And oh, my gosh! This is hilarious!"  
**Kai** : "One of our new special contestants has taken major injury from a minor trap, mostly due to her clumsiness."  
**Debate Main Character** (screaming, eyes closed): "S-shut up! O-oooowww!!!"  
**Kai** : "Oh, imagine if one of you people completely go through all of the bottom floors, that would be hilarious."  
**Kai** : "I guess that is a "bug" I didn't patched, but there's no need to."  
**Kai** : "Oops, I think I said too much!"  
**Debate Main Character** (worried, eyes closed): "Oooooohh..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "This... This can't be real."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Why does this hurt so much?"  
**Debate Main Character** (screaming): "(My leg. Ahhh! It hurts to move.)"  
**Debate Main Character** : "(One-by-one, I remove these arrows from my left arm. I...I can't believe I lost my balance and broke my leg because of them and my clumsiness.)"  
**NOTE: Her pose is now just "laying diagonally, twisted bleeding right leg, cracked glasses, [facial expressions]"**  
**Debate Main Character** (no arrows in shoulder, eyes forward): "Owww! Ahhh! Gaaaah!"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes closed): "Why am I here?!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Kotoha, Fujio, someone!"  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly, eyes closed): "What did I do to deserve this punishment?"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Is this because about the festival...and everything before it?"  
**Kai** : "Ope! A few of our special contestants got hit hard with a few trapped rooms. I'm impressed they're still alive. Can they make it out alive?"  
**Kai** : "And, oooooooh! My fatso got the acid trap. Oh my gosh, that is so gross! I like it!"  
**Kai** : "Barely holding on. I like that determination! Zahaha!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "(Why is he doing this?)"  
**Kai** : "This is so hilarious and entertaining! Worth putting all of my resources to make these contraptions. Zahaha!"  
**Kai** : "But my club members, come on?!"  
**Kai** : "Normally, I thought about granting you all three lives; three chances for you to escape my special game but..."  
**Kai** : "To be fair with our special guests as they aren't in my control, you all have one life and only one life for this game."  
**Kai** : "Don't waste it."  
**Kai** : "Don't worry, if I ever bring you all back to this game, I'll make it more fair with a lives system."  
**Kai** (annoyed): "Although, there will always be that one cheater with "infinite lives", which is totally unfair."  
**NOTE: What Kai means is the player controlling the Belief Club's Main Character (although, we're not controlling him in the flashback event). Whenever the Belief Club's Main Character (a.k.a. Literature Club's Main Character 2) dies in this mini-game, the game would go to a Game Over screen and the player can retry the mini-game, undoing the Belief Club's Main Character's deaths and creating new timelines. Trial and error. However, the same is not with the Debate Club's Main Character as the Debate Club's Player does not exist here.**  
**Debate Main Character** (worried, eyes forward): "(W-what? What does he mean by that? Lives?)"  
**Debate Main Character** : "(Am I dreaming? I have to be dreaming, I must, but the pain in my broken leg tell me otherwise.)"  
*Room shakes with a rumbling sound effect*  
**Debate Main Character** (scared): "Eee!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "(The room is moving down like an elevator.)"  
**Debate Main Character** (talking nervously, eyes closed): "Gah-ahhh!!! (My leg hit the door frame.)"  
*Room continues to shake for 2.0 s*  
*Room stops shaking*  
**Debate Main Character** (wondering): "(Heh, it stopped.)"  
**Debate Main Character** : "(Wait, maybe this is—)"  
*A row of spinning buzzsaws appear in the northern end of the floor, slicing through the steel grates.*  
**Debate Main Character** (scared): "Please, NOOO!!!"  
*The row of buzzsaws move one whole step south*  
*Debate Main Character moves south by one whole step*  
**Debate Main Character** (talking nervously, eyes closed): "Gahhaahh..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"  
*The row of buzzsaws move another whole step south*  
**Debate Main Character** : "(Why, why is this happening to me?)"  
*The row of buzz-saws move another whole step south*  
*Debate Main Character moves south by one whole step*  
**Debate Main Character** : "Krrrr! (I'm trying to crawl away with this leg injury.)"  
**Debate Main Character** : "(I don't want to die!)"  
**Debate Main Character** : "SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE?!"  
*The row of buzzsaws move another whole step south*  
*Southern door opens with mechanical door opening sound effect*  
*Fujio enters the area from the southern hole.*  
**Fujio** (right ring and pinky fingers missing, both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "[debatemc name], is that—"  
**Fujio** (both hands on head, scared, eyes forward): "Bloody h*ll!"  
**NOTE: The H word is nearly written out fully until it was censored with the Literature Club's censorship filtering system interrupting. Also, Fujio is basically British-Japanese.**  
**Debate Main Character** : "F-Fujio!"  
*The row of buzzsaws move another whole step south*  
*Fujio runs towards Debate Main Character.*  
*The southern door panel closes*  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly): "Thank God, you're here! Please, help me."  
**Fujio** (left hand up, sadly happy): "Of course!"  
*Debate Main Character and Fujio move one whole step down*  
**Debate Main Character** (talking nervously, eyes closed): "Gah, my leg!"  
**Fujio** (nervous): "Oh my gosh, when he said that someone fell, it was—"  
**Fujio** (serious): "I got you. Try standing up with your other leg, I'll help you out."  
**Debate Main Character** (left shoulder bleeding, barely standing with right leg bent and bleeding, cracked glasses, scared, eyes closed): "Thank you... (Fujio pulls me up and I stand on my left leg, holding me over his shoulder.) Errrr!"  
*The row of buzzsaws move another whole step south*  
*Debate Main Character and Fujio slowly move towards the southern mechanical door panel. The southern door panel opens and they leave.*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Blue)

  
*Kotoha was already in this room, north of the center door panels.*  
*The northern door panel opens and Fujio enters the area along with Debate Main Character. Fujio is left to Debate Main Character.*  
*Fujio enters the area from the norther door panel*  
*The northern door panel closes*  
**Kotoha** (punctured holes, both hands up, parting lips shockingly, eyes forward): "Fujio! [debatemc]! Oh, my God!"  
**Fujio** : "Help me with her."  
*Kotoha moves up towards Debate Main Character to the right of her*  
**Debate Main Character** (surprised, eyes forward): "Kotoha?"  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly): You're alive! What happened?"  
**Kotoha** (both hands down, sadly happy): "Hit by flying needles, but don't worry, I'm fine."  
**Kotoha** (parting lips worryingly): "But you, though."  
**Kotoha** : "I was very scared."  
**Debate Main Character** : "I was hit by arrows and fell through the floor, broke my leg."  
**Fujio** (worried): "Ouch."  
**Debate Main Character** : "I probably would have died if it wasn't for Fujio."  
**Debate Main Character** : "..."  
**Debate Main Character** (surprised): "Fujio, your fingers."  
**Fujio** (right hand up, talking neutrally): "Yeah, sliced off. It hurt like heck... Still does..."  
**Fujio** : "At least it wasn't my head because that came close, whatever it was."  
**Fujio** (both hands down): "I'm more worried about you."  
**Debate Main Character** (worried): "Thanks."  
**Debate Main Character** : "But where's Chojiro?"  
**Fujio** : "I'm not sure."  
**Kotoha** : "I haven't seen him either."  
**Fujio** : "I saw a dead student in my third room, shredded to pieces. Scared the heck out of me. Not him, though, thankfully."  
**Kotoha** : "Why are we in this place? And what is Koshiro doing?"  
**Debate Main Character** (talking worryingly): "A-about that..."  
**Fujio** : "Well, we got to keep moving. We've been in this room long enough, a time-based trap could spring at any moment, unless if this is a room we're looking for, but chances of that are low."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Anywhere we can go?"  
**Fujio** : "I'll check the next room, make sure it's safe."  
*Fujio moves towards the right mechanical door and it opens*  
**Kotoha** (both hands up): "Please, be careful."  
**Fujio** (happy): "Don't worry, I thought about an idea but small sacrifices may need to be made."  
*Fujio's right shoe is replaced with a white sock*  
**Debate Main Character** (wondering): "(Fujio is taking off one of his uwabaki.)"  
**Kotoha** (right finger up, wondering): "What do you plan on—"  
**Debate Main Character** : "(Fujio threw his right uwabaki in the room.)"  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Yellow)

  
*Fujio's right shoe was thrown in the room.*  
*The room is getting gassed. The shoe and the steel grates are slowly rotting and decaying.*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Blue)

  
**Debate Main Character** (scared): "!!! (His shoe just decayed)"  
**Kotoha** (talking worryingly): "Get back! Close it!"  
*Fujio moved to the left and the door closes*  
**Fujio** (guarding, surprised): "Corrosive gas? Never seen anything like it. Glad I checked."  
**Kai** (fingers touching, smirking, glasses glare): "Looks like we got some strategists from two groups. This will be interesting."  
**Fujio** : "Two groups?"  
**Kai** (annoyed): "Although, it will be half-pointless since one of those groups contains something that—never mind."  
**Kai** (smirking): "I'll leave you guys alone as I got... _things_ to do. Tschau!"  
**NOTE: What Kai meant is that another group has the Belief Club's Main Character and Kai was going to say "...since of them contains something that's watching over them [a _cheater_ ]"**  
**Kai** : "..."  
**Kai** (annoyed): "It's literally "ciao!" "Goodbye!" "See you later!""  
**NOTE: You can guess what Kai is up to. It's nothing Belief/Torture Club-related but it relates to his real goal.**  
**Fujio** (both hands down, talking neutrally): "Okay, two other rooms to check, not counting the room where Kotoha and I found each other and not counting the ceiling or floor doors, since you are not in condition to be climbing."  
*Fujio moves up for a few steps*  
*Two long spikes stabs a whole row of spaces from the north end, horizontally.*  
**Debate Main Character** and **Kotoha** (Kotoha holding Debate Main Character, Debate MC: scared, eyes forward / Kotoha: parting lips surprisingly, eyes forward): "Eee!"  
**NOTE: This is the first time two character sprites appear and this will be common for Debate Main Character and Kotoha throughout this segment.**  
**Fujio** (guarding, surprised): "Crud!"  
*Fujio runs to the southern mechanical door panel.*  
*The southern mechanical door panel opens*  
**Fujio** (left hand up, serious, eyes forward): "Well, here goes my last shoe. All-or-nothing."  
*Fujio throws his other shoe to the southern room.*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Two long spikes stabs another whole row of spaces below the first row, horizontally.*  
**Fujio** : "So far so good. Let's go. I got you."  
*Fujio runs towards Debate Main Character and stands opposite to Kotoha.*  
*The southern mechanical door panel closes*  
**Debate Main Character** : "T-thank you."  
*Fujio, Debate Main Character, and Kotoha runs to the southern mechanical door panel.*  
*The southern mechanical door panel opens*  
*Fujio, Debate Main Character, and Kotoha enters the southern room*  
*Two long spikes stabs another whole row of spaces below the second row, horizontally.*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (White)

  
*Scene fades in*  
**NOTE: There is a dead corpse in this room in the top-right corner. Fujio's right uwabaki is north to the center mechanical door panels.**  
*Fujio, Debate Main Character, and Kotoha enters the room from the nothern mechanical door panel.*  
*The northern mechanical door panel closes.*  
**Fujio** (both hands down, talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Phew, safe so far."  
*Fujio walks towards his right uwabaki and appears back on his right foot*  
**NOTE: By the way, if you are wondering about the tip colors of everyone's uwabaki slippers (a.k.a. barei shuzu) so far, Kotoha and Fujio's uwabaki are light red (all of the Debate Team Leaders, Koshiro included, are light red excluding Debate Main Character). The tips on Debate Main Character's uwabaki are colored blue. It is unknown whether or not these represents school grades in _Doki Doki Literature Club!_ 's high school or are just cosmetics as they are sometimes used to represent grade levels in Japanese high school (depending on school and colors may vary differently compared to other Japanese schools if they use uwabaki in their dress code). For this fan project, they could be viewed either way but the only available tip colors shown in this project are light red (hex: #FFA0A7) and light blue (hex: #77CBF9).**  
**Kotoha** : "This room smells weird...like...a strong lemon, vinegar, or something."  
*Fujio slowly turns around to the right and up.*  
**Fujio** (eyes forward): "What's that—"  
*An exlamation mark appears over Fujio's head*  
**Fujio** (both hands on head, scared): "WHAT THE BLOODY H*LL?!"  
*Pauses for 0.5 s*  
*Debate Main Character and Kotoha turn to the right*  
  


##### [WARNING!] CG scene: Erika's corpse in the corner, right face and body disintegrated

  
**NOTE: This would be an EXTREMELY disturbing image not suited for anyone under 16 or 17 (or 18?) years of age to see. Erika's left eye is barely opened, lifeless, while her right eye no longer exists as you can see her skull and a piece of her brain. Her right fuzzy pigtail no longer exists. Her right scalp is burnt. Her right shoulder and the right side of her upper torso have also disintegrated and you can see her ribs and right lung. All of the burnt areas around her skin are bubbly and even some of her insides look bubbly. Erika was burnt from a corrosive superacid trap and bled to death.**  
*Play sound: Scary screech*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (White)

  
**Debate Main Character** and **Kotoha** (Debate MC: scared, eyes forward / Kotoha: scared, eyes forward): "EEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
**Fujio** : "What am I looking at?"  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: crying in fear, eyes closed / Kotoha: anxious, eyes closed): "Oh, My Gosh! Oh, My Gosh! Ohhhh, I think I'm gonna... Ohhhhh..."  
*Debate Main Character pukes*  
**Kotoha** : "Don't look, don't look!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "It smells awful."  
**Fujio** : "This is messed up."  
**Fujio** : "From what that guy said, this person was caught in an acid trap. What acid can do this much damage in short amount of time, unless if it was superacid, b-b-but this fast and deadly?"  
**Fujio** (anxious): "..."  
**Fujio** (scared): "!!!"  
**Fujio** : "Is this room booby trapped?"  
**Fujio** : "No, we're still alive, but how long has that body been there?"  
**Fujio** : "We've got to move."  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: crying in fear, eyes closed / Kotoha: anxious, eyes forward): "I agree. I don't want to be here."  
**Fujio** : "That and because who knows how long until something is triggered."  
**Fujio** : "Bloody crap baskets, I never seen anything as horrifying as that in real life and only in movies."  
**Fujio** (both hands up, anxious, eyes forward): "Who would create such a sadistic place?"  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: sad, eyes away / Kotoha: parting lips sadly, eyes towards Debate MC): "It was probably that man I saw."  
**Kotoha** : "Who?"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Well, last things I remembered, I went back to the Debate Club to get my remaining things."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Chojiro gave me the keys to the clubroom and I never gave it back to him."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Then I thought I was seeing things as I saw the room waving and a light glowed on the—the chalkboard."  
**Debate Main Character** : "I entered another place and found Koshiro in a creepy, weird black room, believe it or not."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: sad, eyes away / Kotoha: parting lips neutrally, eyes towards Debate MC): "I hid somewhere and heard him talking about Mõƞįķą and he was talking weird things to himself. He seemed angry at her."  
**Kotoha** : "Mõƞįķą?!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Then this other guy showed up with bad, evil thoughts."  
**Debate Main Character** : "I heard him about wanting to conquer worlds or something and wanted Koshiro to join him."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Then suddenly, I was caught and...I don't remember anything after that... Just here..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Koshiro must have put us here."  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: worried, eyes away / Kotoha: parting lips sadly, eyes towards Debate MC): "No, it can't be."  
**Kotoha** : "I know he's been a bit hard on you but Koshiro wouldn't do something like that to us."  
**Fujio** : "Yeah, exactly why us?"  
**Debate Main Character** : "I-I don't know."  
**Debate Main Character** : "What did we do to deserve this?"  
**Fujio** (both hands down, neutral, eyes closed): "..."  
**Fujio** (talking neutrally, eyes forward): "We'll talk about this later."  
**Fujio** (right hand up): "Kotoha nor I know how we got here either. Still can't remember what happened when I was leaving the school."  
**Kotoha** : "I noticed people were disappearing before I disappeared."  
**Fujio** (both hands down): "Same. It was weird."  
**Fujio** : "Let's focus on getting out and survive before anything bad happens to us right now."  
*Fujio moves east towards the eastern mechanical door panel.*  
*The eastern mechanical door panel opens.*  
*Fujio throws his left uwabaki in the room.*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Fujio** (neutral): "Clear. Let's go."  
*Fujio walks towards Debate Main Character, Kotoha stands north of Debate Main Character, and stands opposite to Kotoha*  
*The eastern mechanical door panel closes.*  
*Debate Main Character, Fujio, and Kotoha walk towards the eastern mechanical door panel.*  
*The eastern mechanical door panel opens.*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*The eastern mechanical door panel closes.*  
  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*The entire room incinerates in flames*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Screen fades out*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Pink)

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Fujio, Debate Main Character, and Kotoha enters the room from the western mechanical door panel.*  
*The western mechanical door panel closes.*  
*Play sound effects: Flames in the distance (continously)*  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: scared, eyes forward / Kotoha: parting lips surprisingly, eyes forward): "Eee!?"  
**Fujio** (both hands down, surprised, eyes forward): "Looks like we got out just in time, whatever it is."  
**Kotoha** : "Fire?"  
**Fujio** : "Sounds like it."  
*Stop sound effect*  
*Fujio, Debate Main Character, and Kotoha steps one whole unit to the right.*  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: worried, eyes towards Kotoha / Kotoha: parting lips exhaustingly, eyes down): "Ehh-hehhh..."  
**Fujio** (anxious): "Kotoha, you okay?"  
**Kotoha** : "Y-yeah, I'll be fine."  
**Kotoha** : "Krrr..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Kotoha..."  
**Fujio** (worried): "You two take a rest. Don't strain yourself."  
**Fujio** : "I'll scout ahead."  
**Kotoha** : "But—"  
**Fujio** : "Don't worry. I'll be back shortly."  
*Fujio walks towards the southern mechanical door panel.*  
*The southern mechanical door panel opens.*  
*Debate Main Character and Kotoha walks up and left towards the west wall, facing right*  
**Debate Main Character** (left shoulder bleeding, barely standing with right leg bent and bleeding, worried, eyes closed): "A-ah..."  
**Kotoha** (punctured holes, both hands down, parting lips worryingly): "I got you. I got you."  
**Debate Main Character** (sitting with left shoulder bleeding, worried, eyes down): "(Kotoha gently sets me down against the wall. My leg hurts so much.)"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes away): "(She sits next to me.)"  
*Play sounds: Mechanical noises.*  
**Fujio** (left hand up, serious, eyes closed): "No good here. Darn, lost my other shoe."  
**Fujio** (both hands down, worried, eyes forward): "Guess socks are left."  
*Fujio walks towards the eastern mechanical door panel.*  
*The eastern mechanical door panel opens.*  
**Fujio** : "Seems okay."  
**Fujio** : "Sit tight, I'll check the next room. Hope the rooms won't separate us."  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes forward): "Please, be okay. Don't go too far."  
**Fujio** (sadly happy): "Don't worry, I'll be right back shortly."  
*Fujio leaves the area through the right eastern mechanical door panel.*  
*The eastern mechanical door panel closes.*  
**Kotoha** (sitting illingly with punctured holes, sadly happy, eyes away): "So, how's that shoulder?"  
**Debate Main Character** (worried, eyes down): "Still hurts a bit, but I can shrug it off. It's my leg that's—"  
**Kotoha** (parting lips sadly, eyes down): "Ehh..."  
**Debate Main Character** (talking worryingly, eyes left): "Kotoha, what's—"  
**Debate Main Character** : "You look like you're having a fever."  
**Kotoha** : "Heh, heh..."  
**Kotoha** (eyes away): "I'm...fine...but...I'm feeling a bit weak."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Your face looks really pale. You're turning purple."  
**Kotoha** (eyes down): "So...those needles were infected with a poison."  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly): "N-no, you can't—"  
**Kotoha** (screaming, eyes closed): "*Cough* *Cough* *Panting heavily*"  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly loud): "Kotoha!"  
**Kotoha** (serious, eyes closed): "I'm not...giving up."  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly): "Kotoha..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "(I can't believe it. Kotoha was hurting this whole time and hasn't said anything.)"  
**Debate Main Character** : "(I don't want to lose her.)"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes down): "I..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "(Should I tell her?)"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes away): "You're going to be okay."  
**Kotoha** (parting lips sadly, eyes down): "Y-yeah."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Kotoha, I—"  
**Debate Main Character** : "I want you to know that—"  
**Kotoha** : "[debatemc name], as weird as this sounds, I think I—"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Eh?"  
**Kotoha** (sadly happy, eyes away): "I spent so much time with you, caring a lot about you...even after the hardships you endured that I—"  
**Kotoha** : "—love you."  
**Debate Main Character** (crying flusteredly): "Kotoha..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "(I can't believe she confessed to me before I—)"  
**Kotoha** : "I just wanted to say it."  
**Kotoha** : "Whatever may happen, I just wanted you to know."  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly happily): "I... I love you too."  
**Debate Main Character** : "I've been wanting to tell you that, but—"  
**Debate Main Character** (blushing worryingly, eyes down): "I never would have thought that you—but, what about—"  
**Kotoha** : "After all the crummy boyfriends I had, I gave up trying to go for men."  
**Kotoha** (eyes closed): "Hehe... Boys will be boys. They never change."  
**Debate Main Character** (sadly happy, eyes left): "But... Fujio is a nice boy, despite the arguments."  
**Kotoha** (eyes away): "Yeah, but he has a girlfriend; a cute one that I hope he makes it back to."  
**Kotoha** (eyes closed): "Can't keep a girl waiting."  
*The eastern mechanical door panel opens.*  
*Fujio enters the area from the eastern mechanical door panel.*  
**Fujio** (both hands down, happy, eyes forward): "I'm back and good news, I found Chojiro and some others."  
**Kotoha** (eyes forward): "T-that's great."  
**Fujio** (anxious): "Eh, Kotoha, you look a bit—"  
**Debate Main Character** (worried, eyes forward): "She was poisoned."  
**Fujio** : "Ehhh?!"  
**Kotoha** (worried, down): "I-I'm fine..."  
**Fujio** : "Why didn't you tell me?"  
**Kotoha** : "I...didn't know until now. Very slow start."  
*Fujio runs to the left side of the screen towards Debate Main Character and Kotoha*  
**Fujio** (worried): "Let's hope you last."  
**Fujio** : "Can you stand?"  
**Kotoha** (eyes forward): "Y-yeah. Don't worry about me."  
**Fujio** (neutral, eyes closed): "Don't say that. I worry about all of you."  
**Kotoha** (Kotoha holding Debate Main Character, Debate MC: worried, eyes towards Kotoha / Kotoha ill: sadly happy, eyes towards Debate MC): "[debatemc name]?"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Ehh! (Kotoha and Fujio help me up on my left leg.)"  
**Debate Main Character** : "(I don't really feel much pain in my shoulder anymore but my right leg's still a burden.)"  
*Fujio runs to the left side of the screen towards Debate Main Character and Kotoha*  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: sadly happy, eyes towards Kotoha / Kotoha ill: sadly happy, eyes towards Debate MC): "Thanks."  
**Fujio** (left hand on hip, happy, eyes forward): "Everyone's waiting for us. We'll make it out of here and I'm bringing you both to a hospital."  
**Fujio** (neutral): "If only if our phones worked in here."  
**Fujio** : "Does your phone work?"  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: worried, eyes down / Kotoha ill: worried, eyes towards Debate MC): "N-no. All static."  
**Fujio** (eyes closed): "..."  
**Fujio** (happy, eyes forward): "We'll make it out. I promise you both. I won't let any of you die in a place like this."  
**Kotoha** : "When did you became so noble?"  
**Fujio** : "I'm just trying to stay optimistic in a dire situation."  
*Debate Main Character, Fujio, and Kotoha walk towards the eastern mechanical door panel.*  
*The eastern mechanical door panel opens.*  
*Debate Main Character, Fujio, and Kotoha leaves the area through the opened eastern mechanical door panel.*  
*The eastern mechanical door panel closes.*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Orange)

  
*Chojiro, Main Character 2 (as Belief Main Character), and another guy is around the center of the room*  
*Play music: Live or Die: The Maze of Misfortune"  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is melodic horror. It serves as the Deathcube's theme. Alternatively, you could listen to [_Cube_ 's original sountrack](https://youtu.be/fUTHn_E-ffw).**  
*Scene fades in*  
*The western mechanical door panel opens.*  
*Fujio enters the area from the western mechanical door panel, followed by Debate Main Character and Kotoha.*  
*The western mechanical door panel closes.*  
**Chojiro** (face and arms burnt, arms crossed, seriously shocked, eyes forward): "I'm impressed you're all here and still alive."  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: surprised, eyes forward / Kotoha ill: talking worryingly, eyes forward): "C-Chojiro?! W-what happened?"  
**Boy 1** (right face melted, both hands on head, shocked, left eye forward): "M-m-more n-new people! On top of that, t-t-two girls! Jeez... So these are the "special guests"?"  
**NOTE: Boy 1 is an African-Japanese kid. The right side of his face and parts of his hands are disintegrated and melted.**  
**Boy 2** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "..."  
**NOTE: "Boy 2" is the Belief Club Main Character (Belief MC), also known as the Literature Club's Main Character 2. He's renamed to "Boy 2" until his name is revealed as this is in Debate Main Character's point-of-view. He doesn't appear to be injured.**  
**Chojiro** (right hand out, talking seriously): "What happened to me? What happened to you both?"  
**NOTE: On the Belief Club Player's side, Kotoha's name would be "???" at the moment, but because this is viewed through Debate Main Character's memory, her name still appears on screen.**  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: worried, eyes down / Kotoha ill: worried, eyes towards Debate MC): "Poisoned by needles...and she fell, broke her leg."  
**Debate Main Character** : "..."  
**NOTE: On the Belief Club Player's side, Debate Main Character's name would be "???", but because we are viewing through Debate Main Character's memory, her name still appears on screen.**  
**Chojiro** (arms crossed, serious, eyes closed): "You were always so clumsy and where were you when I gave you—"  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: worried, eyes down / Kotoha ill: talking seriously, eyes forward): "Hey, we all make mistakes."  
**Chojiro** (right hand out, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Not you, Kotoha, but—"  
**Chojiro** (arms crossed, serious, eyes closed): "Never mind. I'm just being a hypocrite."  
**NOTE: On the Belief Club Player's side, Kotoha's name would be revealed.**  
**Kotoha** : "She was shot by arrows, lost balance, I think."  
**Chojiro** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "And I was burnt from flamethrowers, but I'm not complaining."  
**Boy 1** (both hands out, talking nervously): "And, mind me asking who...you are? A-and are you...real?"  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: talking worryingly, eyes forward / Kotoha ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "M-m-me? O-of course, I'm real."  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: talking worryingly, eyes forward / Kotoha ill: parting lips seriously, eyes forward): "What kind of a question is that?"  
**Boy 1** (both hands down, worried, eyes down): "I-it's just that..."  
**Boy 1** : "It's been some time since we saw new people o-or even real people. We don't know what's real or not as we feel like we're—never mind."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: worried, eyes down / Kotoha ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "Oh. I-I'm..."  
**NOTE: On the Belief Club Player's side, this is where the Belief Club Player would name this unnamed female character of the Debate Club.**  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: worried, eyes away / Kotoha ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "[debatemc name]..."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: talking worryingly, eyes forward / Kotoha ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "And you? W-what happened to your face?"  
**Boy 1** (both hands out, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "A-Akida. And this is [mc2 name]."  
*"Boy 1" is renamed to "Akida"*  
**Akida** : "I-I was sprayed with a strong basic solution at the start of this session. Thought it was acid until it was soapy. Acids are sour."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: worried, eyes away / Kotoha ill: parting lips worryingly, eyes towards Debate MC): "O-oh jeez, we p-passed through a room with...a girl who's head was opened."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Gosh, I don't want to imagine that image again. It's so...morbid and horrifying..."  
**Akida** (both hands down, worried, eyes down): "E-Erika. Even in horrifying situations, she was always optimistic, giving us hope."  
**Akida** : "It was horrible when we found her and it got worse. Told us not to worry about her."  
**Akida** (both hands out, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Her skin was disintegrating from the superacid Kai mentioned. Eventually died. I'm sad that you found her the way she was."  
**Akida** : "If only if she was struck with the strong basic solution I suffered from at the start, she would likely have survived or at least the deteriation would have slowed down as..."  
**Akida** : "...acids and bases cancel each other out. Well, at the right amount of pH that would turn them into water at 7 pH."  
**NOTE: This will be an RPG elemental hint...**  
**Akida** : "I remember learning that in Chemistry class."  
**Akida** : "Though, I don't know how well that would react on the human body in order to cancel the reaction entirely since I'm not sure what—"  
**Chojiro** : "Enough."  
**Akida** (both hands down, worried, eyes down): "..."  
**Akida** (both hands out, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Anyway, welcome to the Torture Club. Formerly known as the Belief Club, or what we've been calling it: disBelief Club, for how it mislead—"  
**Chojiro** (both hands out, anxious): "Whoa-whoa-whoa! Didn't you tell me that—"  
**Akida** (curse mark shock, both hands behind neck, screaming, eyes closed): "Zzzaaahhhhh!!!"  
*"Boy 2" was renamed to "[mc2 name]", the name you already gave him in the Literature Club.*  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands on head, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Akida!"  
**Debate Main Character** and **Kotoha** (Debate MC: worried, eyes away / Kotoha ill: parting lips worryingly, eyes towards Debate MC): "What's happening?"  
**Fujio** (both hands down, anxious, eyes forward): "Dude, the heck was that? You okay?"  
**Belief Main Character** : "T-t-that's right. W-we can't talk about the club to non-club members o-o-or that will happen."  
**Chojiro** : "It has something to do with that mark on their bodies. I can hardly get any info from them."  
**Akida** (both hands up, scared, eyes forward): "A-a-and cutting off the skin doesn't get rid of it. They'll come back somewhere el—"  
**Akida** (curse mark shock, both hands behind neck, screaming, eyes closed): "Gaaah-haaaa!!!"  
**Fujio** : "Jeez!"  
**Chojiro** : "Just stop talking."  
**Chojiro** (arms crossed, serious, eyes away): "I wonder what your Club President is doing but you can't say anything, can you?"  
**Akida** (both hands down, worried, eyes down): "H-honestly, I-I don't know. Sometimes h-he just leaves us and lets his—"  
**Akida** (eyes closed): "—n-never mind, I don't want to feel that pain again. Yeah, there's a lot we wish we could say but we can't."  
**Akida** (eyes down): "Found that out the hard way."  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands down, worried, eyes down): "W-we've been through so much horr—living in a nightmare f-for what it felt like months."  
**Belief Main Character** : "Seeing fresh faces makes me less lonely, b-b-but I'm so sorry you are here...in this horrible place w-w-with us."  
**Belief Main Character** : "I-I wish I could tell you more, but w-we're forced not to d-disclose anything we've been through."  
**NOTE: The only logical reason how the Belief Club characters knew what that mark does it that they tried talking to other outsiders before this contraption and that had to be during the time the Principal sent the Cyber Network Security Force after Kai. They likely have met the Cyber Network Security Force but were unable to tell them the horrors they've been through.**  
**Chojiro** (eyes closed): "..."  
**Chojiro** (right hand out, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Alright, assuming this is everyone, we better get moving before a timed trap is sprung in here."  
**Chojiro** : "Okay, Shrimp, where to next?"  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "W-w-well, umm..."  
**Fujio** (right hand out, talking seriously): "Why are you asking him?"  
**Chojiro** : "He has no injuries so far."  
**Chojiro** : "He's been leading us in the right direction so far, thanks to his imaginary friend."  
**Belief Main Character** : "I-i-it's more like an a-a-angel g-g-gui—"  
**NOTE: Of course, he means the player controlling him.**  
**Belief Main Character** (eyes closed): "—no, I'm afraid I'll get shocked. I-it happened when I t-told him."  
**Chojiro** : "Alright, Boy, where to?"  
**Fujio** : "Dude, why do you have to be hard on everyone?"  
**Chojiro** : "I haven't been in a good mood all day, especially where we are."  
**Chojiro** : "I don't suppose you know how you all got here, do you?"  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: worried, eyes away / Kotoha ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "..."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: worried, eyes away / Kotoha ill: parting lips worryingly, eyes towards Debate MC): "Koshiro... Koshiro did this to us."  
**Chojiro** : "What?"  
**Chojiro** : "Well, we've got to move and once we're out, I got some things to say to Koshiro and that dweeb."  
**Chojiro** : "And if this kid would have told me sooner, I wouldn't have wasted my shoes, testing the rooms."  
**Belief Main Character** (eyes down): "S-sorry—"  
**Fujio** : "You don't need to apolo—"  
**Fujio** : "Dude, Chojiro, be gentle with the poor kid."  
**Fujio** : "Anyway, I also had the same idea, which is why we're still alive."  
**Chojiro** : "Okay, just tell us where we're supposed to go next before something bad triggers in here."  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Okay, umm..."  
*Belief MC looks at the center mechanical door panels.*  
**Belief Main Character** (eyes down): "T-t-they are telling me to g-go through...d-d-down there."  
**Chojiro** (arms crossed, serious, eyes away): "..."  
**Chojiro** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes closed): "Alright."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: scared, eyes forward / Kotoha ill: parting lips surprisingly, eyes forward): "W-w-w-what?"  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: scared, eyes forward / Kotoha ill: talking seriously, eyes forward): "Her leg's injured."  
**Chojiro** (arms crossed, serious, eyes closed): "Keh!"  
**Chojiro** (right hand out, talking seriously, forward): "I'll help her down at the bottom, but she'll likely be a burden to us just like that other girl."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: worried, eyes down / Kotoha ill: serious, eyes forward): "..."  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands down, worried): "..."  
**Akida** (both hands out, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "D-don't say that about Erika. S-she kept our spirits alive."  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: worried, eyes down / Kotoha ill: talking worryingly, eyes forward): "W-w-we're not leaving anyone behind. *Panting*"  
**Chojiro** (arms crossed, serious, eyes closed): "Then don't fall back. Let's move."  
*Chojiro moves towards the center mechanical door panels.*  
*The bottom mechanical door panel opens*  
*Chojiro climbs down the bottom mechanical door panel.*  
**Fujio** (both hands down, serious): "(Chojiro, you can be a pr***, sometimes, I swear. Just getting worse and worse everyday.)"  
*Akida climbs down the bottom mechanical door panel.*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
  
*Play sounds: Gas (looping)*  
*Play music: Doki Doki ~Get the Heck Out of There!~ Labyrinth Panic!*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is intense horror/action. Deathcube's action theme that brings up a fright of adrenaline.**  
**Debate Main Character** and **Kotoha** (Debate MC: scared, eyes forward / Kotoha ill: parting lips surprisingly, eyes forward): "Eeeee!!!"  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands on head, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Eeeee!!!"  
**Fujio** (both hands down, seriously surprised, eyes away): "Crud!"  
**Chojiro** (off-scene): "What's going on up there?"  
**Fujio** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "The room's being gassed."  
**Chojiro** : "F***! Get down here, fast!"  
**Fujio** : "Go down. We'll be there."  
**Belief Main Character** : "O-okay..."  
*Fujio moves towards the opened bottom mechanical door panel and waits for Debate Main Character and Kotoha to exit.*  
*Belief MC moves towards the opened bottom mechanical door panel and climbs down, followed by Kotoha and then Debate Main Character. Fujio helps the two.*  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: worried, eyes down / Kotoha ill: talking worryingly, eyes away): "I-I got you, [debatemc name]. *Coughs*"  
**Debate Main Character** : "I-I-I'm scared."  
**Chojiro** : "Christ! I'll catch you. Just jump!"  
**Fujio** (right fist to mouth, coughing, eyes closed): "*Cough* *Cough*"  
**Kotoha** (off-scene): "F-Fuji—"  
**Fujio** : "Cover your mouth. *Cough* *Cough*"  
**Chojiro** : "Fujio!"  
**Fujio** : "I'm—I'm coming."  
*Fujio climbs down the opened bottom mechanical door panel.*  
*The bottom mechanical door panel closes.*  
*The whole area is filled with green gas.*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Green)

  
*Akida, Belief MC, Chojiro, Debate Main Character, Fujio, and Kotoha are already on scene, spread out (and Debate Main Character and Kotoha are next to each other).*  
*Scene fades in*  
*The western mechanical door panel opens.*  
*Fujio enters the area from the western mechanical door panel, followed by Debate Main Character and Kotoha.*  
*Stop music, fades out*  
**Fujio** (right fist to mouth, coughing, eyes closed): "*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* *Heavy cough*"  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: talking worryingly, eyes forward / Kotoha ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "Fujio, are you okay?"  
**Fujio** : "*Heavy panting* Ahhh—ahhh—Oh, God!"  
*Chojiro walks towards Fujio*  
**Chojiro** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Okay, I got you."  
**Fujio** : "I hope it wasn't poisonous. *Breathes heavily*"  
**Fujio** : "Oh..."  
**Fujio** (squatting, puking blood, eyes closed): "*Pukes blood*"  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: talking worryingly, eyes forward / Kotoha ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "Oh, God!"  
**Akida** : "That's...pretty gross, but we seen nastier things."  
**Chojiro** (both arms guarded, serious, eyes forward): "Jeez, not near me."  
**Fujio** (squatting ill, worried, eyes forward): "Ugh, some support you are."  
**Chojiro** (arms crossed, serious, eyes away): "Fine, you don't want my help."  
**Fujio** (eyes closed): "I'll...I'll be fine."  
**Fujio** (standing ill, both hands down, worried, eyes forward): "Kotoha's in worse condition. I'll hold out. More worried about her."  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: worried, down / Kotoha ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "..."  
**Chojiro** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "Alright, anywhere next?"  
**Belief Main Character** (right hand up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Okay, umm..."  
*Belief MC moves north of the center mechanical door panels*  
**Belief Main Character** : "They want me to go that way."  
*Belief MC looks at the northern mechanical door panel.*  
**Chojiro** : "Alright then."  
*Belief MC walks towards the northern mechanical door panel.*  
*The northern mechanical door panel opens.*  
*Belief MC exits the room through the opened northern mechanical door panel.*  
*Everyone else exits the room through the opened northern mechanical door panel with Kotoha and Debate Main Character and Fujio following them from behind.*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Cyan)

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Play music: Live or Die: The Maze of Misfortune"  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is melodic horror. It serves as the Deathcube's theme. Alternatively, you could listen to [_Cube_ 's original sountrack](https://youtu.be/fUTHn_E-ffw).**  
*Everyone was already in the room and Debate Main Character, Kotoha, and Fujio enters the room*  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: worried, eyes towards Kotoha / Kotoha ill: parting lips worryingly, eyes down): "Krrr... Heh... heh... heh..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Kotoha..."  
**Fujio** (squatting ill, worried, eyes forward): "Gosh. It sucks that two of us are poisoned."  
**Kotoha** : "I...I feel...cold..."  
**Fujio** (standing ill, both hands down, neutral, eyes forward): "I hope we find some antidotes of some kind soon."  
*Pauses for 1.5 s*  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: worried, eyes towards Kotoha / Kotoha ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "S-say, assuming you guys were tortured by your Club President for a long time, how are you still sane?"  
**Akida** (both hands down, worried, eyes down): "..."  
**Akida** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "W-we eventually got used to them. Still painful, though."  
**Akida** : "We have lost our minds many times, but Ka— _he_ did something that made us go less..."  
**Akida** (both hands down, worried, eyes down): "I don't really get it, but it's hard to explain without this thing..."  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: worried, eyes down / Kotoha ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "So you were being tortured this whole time. T-that's awful. You poor ones. I feel awful."  
**Kotoha** : "How are you not dead yet?"  
**Kotoha** : "Your friend hardly has any injuries."  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands down, talking nervously, eyes forward): "I-it...well, i-it's complicated..."  
**Belief Main Character** (worried, eyes down): "I-I wish I could tell you but—I don't want that mark to hurt me."  
**Belief Main Character** : "Y-you probably won't believe us anyway but—"  
**Belief Main Character** : "L-let's just say we...lost our lives...many times....over-and-over..."  
**Chojiro** : "You mean you died, came back to life, get tortured until you die, rinse and repeat?"  
**Belief Main Character** : "..."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: parting lips sadly, eyes forward / Kotoha ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "(He nods "Yes.")"  
**Fujio** (left hand up, surprised, eyes forward): "No way! That's impossible..."  
**Chojiro** (right hand out, talking seriously, eyes forward): "How do you come back from the dead? What was the "lives" thing he mentioned?"  
**Akida** (right hand out, talking neutrally, eyes forward): "We're still figuring that out. Our Club Prez is able to do a lot of—"  
**Akida** (both hands down, worried, eyes down): "No-no, can't say it without—"  
**Belief Main Character** : "A-and there's no escape, no matter how much we run."  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: worried, eyes down / Kotoha ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "T-that's awful."  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: crying sadly, eyes closed / Kotoha ill: crying sadly, eyes closed): "W-why are we even here?"  
**Kotoha** : "W-why put us here?"  
**Chojiro** (arms crossed, serious, eyes closed): "..."  
**Fujio** (standing ill, both hands down, neutral, eyes forward): "Let's not—"  
**Chojiro** (right hand out, talking seriously, eyes forward): "Let's not repeat questions and just stay focus and find a way out of here and then...we can find some answer—"  
*Play music: Wanna Play a Game?"  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is melodic horror/comedy. It serves as Kai's theme in the Deathcube.**  
**Kai** (fingers touching, smirking, glasses glare): "I'm baaa~aaack and—"  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands down, talking nervously, eyes forward): "!!!"  
**Fujio** (left hand up, surprised, eyes forward): "Jeez, that scared me! *Cough*"  
**Kai** (annoyed): "What the h*ll? I was absent from my surveillance for like 10 or 20 minutes or something and you all are still alive?"  
**Kai** : "And grouped up, to my surprise."  
**Kai** : "Oh, and you got that cheater with you. Disappointing and completely unfair."  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands down, talking nervously, eyes forward): "..."  
**Kai** : "I would have actually prevented you all from grouping together if I wasn't absent."  
**Kai** : "Ga! Things go unexpected when I'm busy working."  
**Kai** : "Ya' know what? I should have done this before I left and—where is the Player Guidance system?"  
**Chojiro** (right hand out, talking seriously, eyes forward): "The f*** is he talking about?"  
**Kai** (smirking): "Aha! There it is!"  
**Kai** : "Whoops, looks like I jammed their controls and responses. That works too."  
**Kai** : "Now try getting out of my Deathcube without your stupid imaginary friend."  
**NOTE: As of this point on the Belief Club Player's side of the game, their controls over the Belief Main Character are temporarily disabled. They cannot move the Belief Main Character from here on out and their responses are "glitched" just like in the previous few chapters and the game will auto-pilot other than clicking through dialogs. However, since we are on the Debate Main Character's side, we wouldn't experience that and the whole thing was already on auto-pilot as the Debate Main Character never had manual movement controls, being that the player on her side doesn't have those features due to _Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation_ being a static visual novel.**  
__**NOTE: Also, the way Kai jams the Belief Club Player's controls is basically the same way how he later jammed our controls in [Chapter 6 (7): Monday, Day of the Festival (Part B)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112514/chapters/68888055), once he found the digital location of the Literature Club Player's control data.**  
**Kai** : "And speaking of getting out—oh, my God! I just noticed some of you people have actually passed through one of the three safe bridge rooms that lead outside...and you didn't notice and it already changed locations."  
**Chojiro** (both hands on head, talking surprisingly, eyes forward): "W-what?!"  
**Kai** : "Zahaha! You know, you should trust rooms a little bit more than you should...... Just a tiny bit more."  
**Kai** : "And I'll give you a hint. You are close to a third one by a number of rooms, but I won't say. Zehehe!"  
**Kai** : "But in case if you get out, I'd like to introduce you to a special someone."  
**Kai** : "Let's see who lives and who dies from here on out but there is still a high chance you'll all just die here."  
**Kai** : "Zahaha, I noticed two of you were poisoned."  
**Kai** : "It's about time the toxin from my needles kicked in the girl and I can't believe you people wasted enough time in a timed room to get gassed by cyanogen chloride."  
**Fujio** (squatting ill, coughing, eyes closed): "*Cough* Gah! My throat...it burns. *Cough* *Cough* *Sniffs* Oh, I'm feeling weaker."  
**Kai** : "Did I take enough of your time? Better get moving. Like I said, don't let me distract you or else you'll trigger the timed traps...or die from my poisons. Zahahaha!"  
**Kai** : "And oh, by the way. I decided to reprogram the traps to trigger through living biological signatures rather than anything non-organic. That's what you get for cheating my system. Zehehehe! Good luck!"  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*Play music: Doki Doki ~Get the Heck Out of There!~ Labyrinth Panic!*  
**NOTE: This is a [custom track music](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) that is intense horror/action. Deathcube's action theme that brings up a fright of adrenaline.**  
**Chojiro** (arms crossed, serious, eyes closed): "Great, what do we do now?"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Chojiro** (talking seriously, eyes forward): "[mc2 name], where to now?"  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "I-I, ugh..."  
**Belief Main Character** (worried, eyes closed): "A-are you there, A-Almighty One...?"  
**Belief Main Character** : "..."  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands down, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Ooooooh!"  
**Belief Main Character** : "I'm not getting anything."  
**Belief Main Character** : "H-how does he do that?"  
**Chojiro** (talking angrily, eyes forward): "F***! Don't you be f***ing me right now!"  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands up, crying in fear): "Eeeee! I-I-I'm sorry..."  
**Chojiro** : "No, I do not believe this!"  
**Chojiro** : "Tell me where we go, now! I will not die in this s***hole!"  
**Fujio** : "*Cough* *Cough* C-Chojiro, calm down!"  
**Fujio** : "Leave him alone! Stop bullying—*Cough*"  
**Akida** (both hands on head, talking nervously, eyes forward): "[mc2 name], are they really no longer there?"  
**Belief Main Character** : "I-I'm getting tiny static noises in my head. That's all! Headache!"  
**Chojiro** : "You're still leading us out. Use your instinct, not some imaginary friend."  
**Belief Main Character** : "I-I..."  
**Belief Main Character** : "A-a-alright..."  
*Belief Main Character looks around a few times until he looks to the eastern mechanical door panel.*  
**Belief Main Character** : "Well, umm..."  
*Belief Main Character walks towards the eastern mechanical door panel.*  
*The eastern mechanical door panel opens.*  
**Belief Main Character** (right hand up, talking nervously): "S-stick to one path until we reach the edge?"  
*Chojiro walks towards Belief Main Character*  
**Chojiro** : "Then get in there."  
*Chojiro pushes Belief Main Character into the room through the opened eastern mechanical door panel.*  
**Fujio** (standing ill, left hand up, talking angrily, eyes forward): "C-Chojiro!"  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: parting lips sadly, eyes forward / Kotoha ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "H-how could you?! *Cough*"  
**Chojiro** : "You see?! Safe! He can still lead us!"  
**Akida** (both arms up, talking nervously): "D-don't do that that to [mc2 name]! H-how could you?"  
**Chojiro** : "Hmm! You rather lead than him?"  
**Akida** : "N-no, but—"  
**Chojiro** (arms crossed, serious, eyes closed): "..."  
**Chojiro** (talking seriously): "You know, I don't want to stay here. Get moving!"  
*Akida and Chojiro walks through the opened eastern mechanical door panel.*  
**Fujio** : "Chojiro, you are being a pain-in-the-ars* right now. *Cough*"  
*Fujio walks behind Debate Main Character*  
**Fujio** (talking worryingly): "Alright, I got you two. *Cough* Excuse me."  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: worried, eyes down / Kotoha ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "T-thanks."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: parting lips sadly, eyes forward / Kotoha ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "W-what's wrong with him?"  
**Fujio** (serious): "Losing his f***ing mind, that's what. I'll deal with him. *Cough*"  
*The eastern mechanical door panel opens.*  
*Debate Main Character, Fujio, and Kotoha leaves the area through the opened eastern mechanical door panel.*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Yellow)

  
*Akida, Belief Main Character, and Chojiro are already in the area, around the room with Chojiro to the right of the center mechanical door panels.*  
*Scene fades in*  
*Kotoha and Debate MC enters the area from the opened western mechanical door panel, followed by Fujio.*  
*Kotoha and Debate MC lean against the western wall to the south.*  
*The western mechanical door panel closes.*  
**Chojiro** (arms crossed, talking seriously, eyes away): "Alright, Shrimp, where to next?"  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Well, umm... Ahh..."  
**Chojiro** (talking angrily): "Tell me!"  
**Belief Main Character** : "Ehhh?!"  
**Fujio** (left hand up, talking angrily, eyes forward): "Shut the f*** up, Chojiro!"  
*Chojiro turns to the west*  
**Chojiro** : "Do you want to test the room yourself?"  
**Fujio** : "How about you test the rooms yourself!"  
**Chojiro** : "I'm not going to f***ing die in here!"  
**Chojiro** : "You are already dying! You and Kotoha."  
**Chojiro** : "One of you two should become trap bait."  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: Debate MC: scared, eyes forward / Kotoha: parting lips surprisingly, eyes forward): "W-what?!"  
**Chojiro** : "Or maybe [debatemc name]. She's been useless to us the whole time."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: worried, eyes down / Kotoha ill: serious, eyes forward): "P-please, n-no..."  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: worried, eyes down / Kotoha ill: talking seriously, eyes forward): "How dare you!"  
**Chojiro** : "She couldn't even do a simple task I've given her."  
*Fujio walks towards Chojiro and pushes him one step to the east*  
**Fujio** : "F*** you, dude!"  
*Fujio pushes Chojiro one unit to the east*  
**Chojiro** : "Oh, so you want to play it rough."  
**Chojiro** : "Bring it on, Bub!"  
**Fujio** : "HEEE-YAAAAAAH!!!"  
*Fujio dashes towards Chojiro until he touches him.*  
**Chojiro** (both arms guarded, serious): "Heh!"  
**Fujio** (surprised): "Ahh?!"  
*Chojiro throws Fujio towards the eastern mechanical door panel.*  
*The eastern mechanical door panel opens and Fujio goes through it.*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Pink)

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Fujio is thrown through the opened western mechanical door panel and lands on the steel grated ground a few spaces to the east.*  
**Fujio** (crawling ill, bloody angry, eyes closed)): "Gah!"  
**Fujio** (eyes forward): "D*mn, you..."  
**Fujio** : "..."  
*Play sound: Gas pump*  
**Fujio** (bloody wondering, eyes up): "Huh?"  
**Fujio** (bloody screaming): "AHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
*The steel-grated ceiling with metal tubular supports slams down on Fujio, crushing him and slicing his body almost immediately. A heavy mechanical crash noise is played and splatter noises are played. Blood and flesh splatters, everywhere.*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*The steel-grated ceiling is being pulled back up with mechanical noises.*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Yellow)

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
**Debate Main Character** and **Kotoha** (Debate MC: scared, eyes forward / Kotoha: scared, eyes forward): "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
**Debate Main Character** and **Kotoha** (Debate MC: crying sadly, eyes closed / Kotoha ill: crying sadly, eyes closed): "FUJIOOOO!!!"  
**Chojiro** (arms crossed, serious, eyes closed): "Godd***it!"  
**Akida** (both hands on head, talking nervously, eyes forward): "I-I can't believe he just..."  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands down, talking nervously, eyes forward): "Ehhhh-heh..."  
**Chojiro** (eyes forward): "So, which one of you wants to become trap bait? Kotoha? No, [debatemc name]."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: crying sadly, eyes closed / Kotoha ill: crying sadly, eyes closed): "W-what?!"  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: crying sadly, eyes closed / Kotoha ill: crying angrily, eyes forward): "Chojiro, why?! How dare you?!"  
**Kotoha** : "You killed him! He was your best friend! *Cough* *Cough* Don't you have any guilt on what you—"  
**Chojiro** (right hand out, talking seriously): "It's his f***ing fault!"  
**Kai** (fingers touching, smirking, glasses glare): "Zaaa-hahahaha! Oh, my God! That was hilarious! This is getting epic!"  
**Kai** : "Hey, Koshiro, did you see that? Did you see that?! You got some interesting people, I must say! Aaah-hahahaha!"  
**Kai** : "Every man and woman for themselves! We got ourselves a monster! Zahahaha!"  
**Chojiro** : "I'm not going to die in this s***hole!"  
**Akida** : "T-this guy..."  
**Akida** (serious): "..."  
**Akida** (battle pose, talking seriously): "F*** you!"  
*Akida dashes towards Chojiro and jumps on him.*  
**Chojiro** (both arms guarded, serious): "Err! Godd*** you kid!"  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands on head): "Akida!"  
**Akida** : "[mc2 name], take the girls! Get them away from this freak!"  
**Akida** : "Errrrrr!"  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*Chojiro twists Akida's head*  
*Play sound: Neck snap*  
**Debate Main Character** and **Kotoha** (Debate MC: Debate MC: scared, eyes forward / Kotoha: scared, eyes forward): "AHHHHHHHH!!!"  
**Belief Main Character** : "Oh, my God! He just—Akida! Ahh—"  
*Belief Main Character runs towards Debate MC and Kotoha*  
*Belief Main Character slowly escorts Debate MC and Kotoha to the southern mechanical door panel.*  
*The southern mechanical door panel opens*  
**Chojiro** : "Don't you f***ing leave me here!"  
**Kai** (both hands up): "Ahhh-hahahaha!!! Where is my popcorn when I need it?"  
*Belief Main Character, Debate MC, and Kotoha hops with an exclamation mark above their heads for 0.5 s before rushing through the opened southern mechanical door panel.*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Purple)

  
*There is a chopped corpse of a male student in this room with dark red hair, glasses, and light blue uwabaki in the top-right corner.*  
*Scene fades in*  
*Kotoha and Debate MC enters the area from the opened northern mechanical door panel, followed by Belief Main Character.*  
*The northern mechanical door panel closes*  
**Debate Main Character** : "Hoh...Oh, my God!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Who's that—?"  
  


##### [WARNING!] CG scene: Takeru sliced nearly vertically in half in the purple corner

  
**NOTE: Takeru is another tortured Belief Club member. He has mildly long dark red hair with magenta-colored eyes, half-frame square glasses, and he wears light blue uwabaki on his feet as part of his school uniform. He is sliced in half from the back shoulder to the front waist, appearing dead and bloodied.**  
**Belief Main Character** : "T-Takeru!"  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Purple)

  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: crying in fear, eyes forward / Kotoha: scared, eyes forward): "Oh, my Gosh!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "I-is this room booby trapped?"  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands down, talking nervously, eyes forward): "I-I think I would rather take my chances here t-t-than—"  
*Belief Main Character, Debate MC, and Kotoha move a few steps south.*  
*Four bladed pendulums descend from the ceiling, swinging horizontally alternately back and forth. The characters are between the first two pendulums. These are accompanied by swinging noises and high pitched slicing noises (while slicing through the middle of the room).*  
**NOTE: The bladed pendulums are not the usually ax version but the whole thing is a blade with many ax-shaped blades on each side of the blade to be able to slice through a whole body. This is how the Belief Club member Takeru died.**  
**Debate Main Character** and **Kotoha** : "Eeeee!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "We're going to die!"  
**Belief Main Character** : "Eee!"  
**Kotoha** : "S-stay next to me."  
**Belief Main Character** : "Okay, umm..."  
**Belief Main Character** : "We can still get through this alive. F-follow me and side step to the wall. D-don't lean back."  
*Belief Main Character, Debate Main Character, and Kotoha (looking south) strafes towards a few steps towards the eastern wall.*  
**Belief Main Character** : "Ooooh! Takeru..."  
*Chojiro enters the scene*  
**Chojiro** (both hands on head, talking surprisingly, eyes forward): "The h*ll?"  
**Chojiro** : "The f*** are you—get back here!"  
*Belief Main Character, Debate Main Character, and Kotoha hop with an exclamation mark.*  
**Belief Main Character** : "G-go away, you monster!"  
**Chojiro** (right hand up, talking angrily, eyes forward): "Dam***! Don't you f***ing leave me alone in this s***hole."  
*All characters strafes a few steps towards the eastern wall. Belief Main Character, Debate Main Character, and Kotoha are against it.*  
**Belief Main Character** : "O-okay, once the pendulum swings away, move to the door.*  
*Belief Main Character, Debate Main Character, and Kotoha move a few steps south towards the eastern mechanical door panel quickly as soon as the second bladed pendulum swings to the west, followed by Chojiro quickly moving towards the eastern wall*  
*The eastern mechanical door panel opens*  
**Belief Main Character** : "W-we're almost there. Just a few—"  
*Chojiro pulls Belief Main Character few spaces up*  
*Debate MC and Kotoha hop with an exclamation mark*  
**Chojiro** : "Don't you dare leave me behind!"  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands up, talking nervously, eyes closed): "Leave us alone!"  
*Chojiro is quickly pushed back north by one space*  
**Chojiro** : "Gah! You motherf—"  
*When the northern pendulum blade swings back to the east, it hits Chojiro and the screen flashes to red for 1.0 s, slicing off his bottom jaw and wrists.*  
**Chojiro** (jaw-less and handless, both arms up, angry, eyes closed): "!!!!!!"  
**NOTE: This sprite will be very unsettling to look at if it was drawn.**  
*Debate MC and Kotoha hop with an exclamation mark*  
**Debate Main Character** and **Kotoha** (Debate MC: cryingly scared, eyes forward / Kotoha: scared, eyes forward): "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
**Belief Main Character** : "O-oh my god. T-though, I've seen and been through worse."  
**Belief Main Character** : "Ehh..."  
*Belief Main Character turns south and runs towards Debate Main Character and Kotoha*  
*Belief Main Character, Debate Main Character, and Kotoha quickly exit the room through the opened eastern mechanical door panel.*  
*The eastern mechanical door panel closes.*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (White)

  
*Belief Main Character, Debate Main Character, and Kotoha enter the area from the opened western mechanical door panel.*  
*The western mechanical door panel closes.*  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: surprised, eyes forward / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "I-is this room safe?"  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands down, talking worryingly, eyes closed): "S-seems like it."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: crying sadly, eyes closed / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "Chojiro... I... I can't believe he—"  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: crying sadly, eyes closed / Kotoha very ill: coughing, eyes closed): "*Coughing*"  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: crying sadly, eyes towards Kotoha / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "Hehhh... Hehhh... Hehhhhh....."  
**Debate Main Character** : "K-Kotoha! A-are you okay?"  
**Belief Main Character** (talking nervously, eyes forward): "I-I got you."  
*Belief Main Character helps move Debate Main Character and Kotoha to the northern wall next to the northern mechanical door panel.*  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: worried, eyes towards Kotoha / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "*Breathes heavily* T-thanks."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: crying sadly loud, eyes towards Kotoha / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "K-Kotoha..."  
*The western mechanical door panel opens*  
*An exclamation mark appears over Belief Main Character and Debate Main Character for 0.5 s*  
*Chojiro's severed right arm appears through the opened western mechanical door panel*  
**Chojiro** (crawling jaw-less and handless, right arm forward, angry, eyes forward): "!!!!!"  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands on head, crying in fear, eyes forward): "Eeeeee!!!"  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: surprised, eyes forward / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "C-Chojiro?! How's he still—"  
*Stop music, fades out*  
*The western mechanical door panel closes, slicing off Chojiro's right arm*  
**NOTE: At this point, Chojiro is dead from blood loss. The eastern mechanical door panel of the previous room also forcefully closed, cutting through his waste, but that isn't shown.**  
**Debate Main Character** : "Eeeee!"  
*Room shakes with a rumbling sound effect continuously*  
**Belief Main Character** : "Ahh, the room is moving!"  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: crying sadly, eyes closed / Kotoha very ill: coughing, eyes closed): "*Coughing* *Breathes heavily*"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Hold onto me, tightly."  
*Room stops shaking*  
*Room shakes again with a rumbling sound effect for 4.0 s*  
*Room stops shaking*  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands on head, talking nervously): "Is it over?"  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: crying sadly, eyes closed / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "Heh... Heh..."  
**Kotoha** : "I don't think I'll make it."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: crying sadly loud, eyes towards Kotoha / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "No! No! Please stay with us, Kotoha."  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands down, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "I-I'll check around to see where we are. Hang in there."  
*Belief Main Character walks towards the western mechanical door panel.*  
*The western mechanical door panel opens*  
*Scenes fades out*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (Blue)

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (White)

  
*Scene fades in*  
*The area is still the same as it was*  
*The western mechanical door panel closes*  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands down, talking worryingly, eyes forward): "Eee! I have a bad feeling about that room. New room on this side."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: crying sadly, eyes forward) / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "Any other ones?"  
**Belief Main Character** : "Umm..."  
*Belief Main Character moves towards the southern mechanical door panel.*  
*The southern mechanical door panel opens.*  
**Belief Main Character** (talking nervously): "Eeee!!!"  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: surprised, eyes forward / Kotoha very ill: crying sadly, eyes down): "W-what's out there?!"  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: surprised, eyes forward / Kotoha very ill: crying sadly, eyes forward): "W-why's it all dark?"  
*Scene fades out*  
  


##### Area: Outer Deathcube, Eastern Abyss

  
*Scene fades in*  
*Pauses for 3.0 s*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


##### Area: Deathcube, Room 0-Z-0 Bridge (White)

  
*The area's name changes from "Deathcube, Room ?-?-? (White)" to "Deathcube, Room 0-Z-0 Bridge (White)"*  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands down, talking nervously, eyes forward): "The whole giant cube on the right. It kind of looks like a Magic Cube. So many colors."  
**Belief Main Character** : "I see some cubed rooms moving in the distance."  
**Belief Main Character** : "There seems to be another building right next to us on the left."  
**Belief Main Character** : "D-did we make it out? Hold on."  
*The southern mechanical door panel closes*  
*Belief Main Character moves north towards the center mechanical door panels.*  
*The bottom mechanical door panel opens*  
**Belief Main Character** : "Eeee! I wouldn't want to fall down there. I can't even see the bottom. Umm...*  
*Belief Main Character climbs up the center ladder*  
*The bottom mechanical door panel closes and the top mechanical door panel opens*  
*Belief Main Character climbs off-scene*  
*The top mechanical door panel closes*  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: crying sadly happy, eyes forward / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "Thank goodness, we are here!"  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: crying sadly, eyes towards Kotoha / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "Kotoha..."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: crying sadly loud, eyes towards Kotoha / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "Kotoha?!"  
**Kotoha** : "Hehhh... Hehhh... Hehhh..."  
*The top mechanical door panel opens*  
*Belief Main Character climbs down*  
**Belief Main Character** (talking sadly happy): "You know, you should really check out of the view if you—"  
**Kotoha** : "Hehhh... Hehhh... Hehhh..."  
**Belief Main Character** (talking nervously, eyes down): "Are you okay?"  
**Kotoha** : "I-I don't think I can make it."  
**Debate Main Character** : "W-what?!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "No, you are coming with us. We're almost there."  
**Kotoha** : "I'm really fading out. Go on without me."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: crying sadly loud, eyes closed / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "P-please! Please don't leave me! No! I love you so much!"  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: crying sadly, eyes towards Kotoha / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "We're getting you out and taking you to a doctor."  
**Belief Main Character** (talking worryingly): "I-I'll help you both. I won't leave you behind."  
**Debate Main Character** : "T-thank you."  
**Kotoha** : "You are...quite brave."  
**Belief Main Character** (talking nervously): "M-me?"  
**Belief Main Character** (talking worryingly): "Oh no, I'm...mostly a coward. A-a scaredy-cat."  
**Kotoha** : "Ehe..."  
**Kotoha** : "*Coughing*"  
**Belief Main Character** : "Easy there."  
*Debate Main Character and Kotoha move south one space and Belief Main Character moves behind them, escorting them to the eastern mechanical door panel.*  
*The eastern mechanical door panel opens.*  
*Debate Main Character and Kotoha exit through the opened eastern mechanical door panel, followed by Belief Main Character.*  
*Scene fades out*  
  


##### Area: ???

  
**NOTE: The entire room is covered in darkness except for the white light emitted from the eastern mechanical door panel of the bridged room, for now.**  
*Debate MC and Kotoha enters the area through the opened eastern mechanical door panel of the white bridged room, followed by Belief Main Character.*  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: crying sadly, eyes forward / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "H-h-hello?"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Anyone, here?"  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Lights appear over two characters that were shaded in the area: Kai and Koshiro (directly south from Kai)*  
*Play sound: Distant switch noise*  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
*Play music: "At the End of the Labyrinth is..."*  
**NOTE: This [custom song track](https://sta.sh/01ax5xvwrhyc) has bittersweet choirs.**  
**Kai** (both hands out, smirking, glasses glare): "Zee-hehehe! Congratulations! You passed!"  
**Belief Main Character** (both hands down, talking nervously, eyes forward): "K-K-Kai?!"  
**Koshiro** (arms crossed, serious, glasses glare): "Hmm!"  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: crying surprisingly, eyes forward / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "Koshiro?!"  
**Kotoha** : "K-K-Koshiro?"  
**Belief Main Character** : "Who-o-o is he?"  
**Kai** : "This here is my new friend, President Koshiro of the Debate Club. My new Vice President."  
**Koshiro** (left hand on glasses): "..."  
**Kai** : "I'm surprised two of his club members survived this far, well..."  
**Kai** : "Anyway, you all made it this far so I guess a reward should be instituted."  
**Kai** : "But, there is a catch."  
*Pauses for 2.0 s*  
*Two digital cyan portals open to the sides of Kai and Koshiro*  
**Debate Main Character** : "(W-what are those?)"  
**Kai** : "There are two portals. One of them leads to freedom while the other...leads to more misfortune of pain and suffering."  
**Kai** : "I was just going to create one portal but you people cheated with [mc2 name]'s helper. Didn't make it here on your own until I jammed their communications."  
**Kai** : "So, choose wisely."  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC: crying sadly loud, eyes forward / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "Kotoha! Kotoha is hurt. She needs to go to the hospital!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Where's an antidote? She's dying! She won't make it!"  
**Kai** : "Antidote, what antidote?"  
**Kai** : "You are dead the moment you are poisoned."  
**Kai** : "Even with slow poisoning from those punctures wounds, I'm surprised she lasted this long."  
**Debate Main Character** : "No. No!"  
**Kotoha** : "K-K-Koshiro, p-p-please..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Please save Kotoha! Please save her. Please—"  
**Koshiro** : "You look pitifully disgusting."  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: crying sadly loud, eyes forward / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes forward): "P-pl..."  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: crying sadly, eyes towards Kotoha / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes down): "......"  
**Kotoha** (Debate MC: crying sadly, eyes towards Kotoha / Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes closed): "..."  
*Pauses for 1.0 s*  
  
*Kotoha falls over*  
**Debate Main Character** (Debate MC holding dead Kotoha, crying sadly, eyes towards Kotoha): "Kotoha?"  
**NOTE: Another two-character sprite. In this, Kohoha has the expression: "Kotoha very ill: parting lips sadly, eyes closed"**  
**Debate Main Character** (crying sadly loud): "Kotoha?!"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes closed): "No! NO! Please don't be dead."  
**Debate Main Character** : "Don't leave me. Ehhhh-hehhhh!!!!! *Sobs*"  
**Belief Main Character** : "Heh~hhhhh~"  
**Kai** : "Well, there it is. And at the victory post."  
**Koshiro** : "..."  
**Debate Main Character** : "NOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO!!!! *Cries* AHHHHHHHH!!!"  
**Koshiro** (right hand out): "How revolting..."  
* **updateconsole** : "!delete kotoha.chr", "kotoha.chr was successfully deleted."  
*Kotoha is digitally disappearing in 0.5 s*  
**Debate Main Character** (sitting on left knee and arms on ground, crying sadly loud, eyes down): "K-KOTOHA?!"  
**Belief Main Character** : "Eeee! This guy can do those stuff too? H-how?"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Kotoha, where did you—?"  
**Koshiro** : "Just taking out the trash."  
**Koshiro** : "I'm surprised that you of all of my people survived this contraption."  
**Koshiro** (arms crossed): "Always relying on other people to save you."  
**Koshiro** : "Can't you do anything right on your own?"  
**Koshiro** : "You're worthless."  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes forward): "You, you monster! How could you?!"  
**Debate Main Character** : "Μŏɱő was right about you. You don't care about anyone but yourself."  
**Debate Main Character** : "W-where's Kotoha? Bring everyone back! *Cries*"  
**Koshiro** : "Did it really take you that long to figure me out? Blinded by admiration."  
**Koshiro** : "I don't even know the name you just yapped. I assume it was that peachy girl, was it?"  
**Koshiro** : "If I knew what I did with her files and what they are named, I'd give her a severe punishment for aiding the destruction of my reputation, but you also share her responsibility."  
**NOTE: While the debate team leaders/vice presidents have their names (like "kotoha.chr", "chojiro.chr", and "fujio.chr"), all non-leading Debate Club members have random file names like "f24iru3j2934.chr" or "23482r3j9th.chr" and they are stored away else where. The Debate Main Character doesn't even have her real name, being labeled as "debatemc.chr", which is at least an upgrade from random characters.**  
**Koshiro** (right finger pointing forward, talking angrily): "Now, leave! I don't want to see your disgusting face anymore! We're done!"  
**Debate Main Character** (eyes down): "Y-you—you—"  
* **updateconsole** : "!delete debatemc.chr", "debatemc.chr was successfully deleted."  
*Debate Main Character is digitally disappearing in 0.5 s*  
*The scene is fading into static in 2.0 s*  
*Scene fades out*  
*Go to **label: "Returning from _Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!_ "** in [Chapter 8 (10): Final Tuesday RPG (Part A)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112514/chapters/68895858).


End file.
